Bouquet de Flores
by Roquel
Summary: "Envíame Nomeolvides para ayudarme a recordar, cariño, por favor no me olvides, quiero que recuerdes" Katsudeku. Kirikami
1. Gladiolos Rojos

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel**

 **Advertencias:** En este capítulo no hay ninguna, pero la historia en general tendrá algunos avisos en ciertos capítulos.

 **Parejas:** Katsudeku, Kirikami, y alguna otra.

 **Rating:** M

 **Notas:** Lo siento, no me pude resistir. Esta pareja se me ha metido en la piel y simplemente no consigo dejarla. Tenía que escribir sobre ellos. Aquí vamos.

 **Sobre este mundo:** Es un Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, ¡con flores! Más detalles en las notas finales.

 **Summary:** El rojo del cielo al amanecer le permite evocar con vivida precisión el color y la forma de los pétalos rojos. Si cierra los ojos puede visualizar su rostro, la sonrisa confiada y el ceño fruncido. Si se concentra con fuerza puede sentir en la punta de sus dedos la delicadeza de la piel, el aroma a humo y madera.

Eso es lo que tiene ahora, recuerdos y deseos.

[…]

 **Capitulo 1: Gladiolos Rojos**

 _Sending me forget me nots / Enviame Nomeolvides_

 _To help me to remember / Para ayudarme a recordar_

 _Baby please forget me nots / Baby, por favor no me olvides_

 _I want you to rebemember / Quiero que recuerdes_

 _Forget me nots – Patrice Rushen_

.

Hay heridas que nos marcan, que nos dejan cicatrices visibles y terribles. Hay otras que solo existen dentro de nosotros, heridas que guardamos en lo profundo de nuestro corazón, heridas fáciles de ocultar y que vuelven a nosotros de forma inconsciente.

Algunos las llaman recuerdos.

Para Izuku el recuerdo viene en primavera, cuando los capullos se abren y los campos se llena de un color amarillo, rojo, azul, verde y lila… La visión es preciosa, llena de color, vida y de una esperanza eterna, pero es verlas y sentir que el peso del recuerdo vuelve a él con fuerza.

Cada primavera, cuando las flores reviven, Izuku se sienta a mirarlas; cierra los ojos y aspira el aroma intentando identificar cada pieza por separado. Al principio lloraba, bastaba la visión de las flores para que Izuku corriera en dirección opuesta hasta caer rendido presa de sollozos incontrolables, pero con el tiempo ha logrado suprimir esa primera reacción y ha conseguido reunir la fuerza para sentarse en el campo, rodeado de flores y recuerdos.

Solo necesita inhalar el aroma del bosque para recordar a sus padres.

.

.

.

 _Los heliotropos blancos nacían en el tobillo izquierdo de su madre y ascendían hasta ocultarse bajo sus vestidos. Cuando Izuku era un niño acostumbraba sentarse junto a sus pies a contar las flores, a deslizar sus dedos de bebé por el tramo imposible de tallos verdes y pétalos diminutos. Eran de un blanco brillante, el símbolo de la pureza y el cuidado._

 _Y era absolutamente maravilloso que su padre también poseyera una flor blanca en su mano derecha. Era una magnolia brillante. Con pétalos en forma de gota de lluvia, y un centro diminuto de color amarillo que hacía resaltar la suave blancura de la flor. De ahí se extendían por su brazo hasta el codo, una hilera de ramas verdes llenas de pequeñas magnolias blancas, ninguna tan esplendorosa y tan magnifica como la que brillaba en el dorso de esa mano._

 _Eran los curanderos del pueblo, tenían una habitación junto a su casa donde atendían resfriados, caídas, heridas, mordidas, partos y todas las dolencias de los habitantes de su villa._

 _Izuku podía sentarse durante horas en una esquina del cuarto mientras su padre diagnosticaba gripes y curaba heridas. Podía pasarse tardes enteras con su madre moliendo plantas y semillas para reabastecer sus estantes. Aprendió a identificar las plantas por las hojas, por el color de sus flores. Para él era un juego sentarse a los pies de sus padres, con los ojos vendados mientras intentaba identificar los remedios solo con el aroma._

 _Siempre recordará el día que deseo ser como ellos, el día que deseo salvar al mundo: Tenía cuatro años y su mejor amigo Katsuki se cayó de un árbol rompiéndose el brazo. Izuku recuerda que fue él quien lloró todo el camino de vuelta mientras el rubio, pálido como una magnolia, apretaba los dientes y murmuraba regaños._

 _Sus padres no profirieron ni un solo grito, ni entraron en pánico, su madre se apresuró a traer vendas, agua y medicina, y su padre levanto a Katsuki del suelo murmurando palabras de aliento y calma. Izuku se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y aunque no se atrevió a tomar la mano de su amigo, se acercó lo más posible esperando ofrecer consuelo._

 _Ese día Izuku soñó con recibir una flor blanca, soñó con ser capaz de curar y salvar a todos._

.

.

.

Izuku no necesita esforzarse demasiado para evocar el aroma a limiento y madreselva. Basta aspirar hondo para que todos los aromas del bosque entren por sus fosas nasales inundando su cuerpo de frescura y trayendo de vuelta el delicado aroma de su antiguo hogar.

Se queda tanto tiempo ahí, pensando y recordando que el tiempo se diluye entre sus dedos y cuando menos se da cuenta el sol ha iniciado su descenso. El viento que sopla conserva la tibieza del día pero no tardará en soplar con fría violencia, así que Izuku suspira y se levanta.

Cuando vuelve a casa Tokoyami ha terminado de encender el fuego y se entretiene limpiando los conejos que serán su cena. Izuku está a punto de disculparse por la tardanza cuando los ve: Un ramo de baladres rojos que sobresalen de un manojo de flores.

Algo dentro de Izuku se resquebraja.

—Traje más—dice Tokoyami señalando la pila de flores—Te estás quedando sin loción.

Izuku sonríe aunque por la forma como Tokoyami frunce el entrecejo puede ser que el gesto esté más cercano a las lágrimas que a cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Algo está mal?

—¡No!—grita Izuku sin dejarlo terminar.—No—repite con más calma, acercándose con pasos inciertos—Gracias.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mitsuki Bakugou, al igual que todas las mujeres alfa de la aldea, portaba un sarashi rojo que le permitía exhibir las flores de baladre, de color cereza, que se extendían por toda su espalda y nuca._

 _Había ganado el titulo cómo la mejor luchadora durante cinco años seguidos, sabía luchar, navegar y tenía una habilidad sorprendente con los cuchillos. Era rubia y fiera, alta y ruidosa; a Izuku le encantaba sentarse a mirarla mientras impartía clases de defensa para los jóvenes alfa._

— _Deja de babear por mi madre, Deku—solía decir Katsuki al ver su cara de adoración._

— _Kacchan, tu madre es asombrosa._

 _La respuesta de su amigo era un pellizco—Yo lo seré más.—gruñía entre dientes mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse._

 _Izuku lo seguía intentando disculparse. Sabía que Katsuki no soportaba las comparaciones. No le gustaba ser una versión diminuta de nadie, ni siquiera de su madre._

.

.

.

Izuku se aparta de las flores y termina de ayudar con la cena. Se sientan a comer en un inusual silencio, puesto que el muchacho no tiene fuerzas para hablar de su día, y tampoco tiene ganas de hacer preguntas.

—Midoriya—la voz de Tokoyami lo despierta de su trance e Izuku se gira hacia él.

—¿Sí?

El muchacho con cara de ave lo mira durante un largo momento. Izuku huele las preguntas que se ocultan bajo el silencio pero se guarda de decir nada y se limita a estudiar la suave superficie de las plumas y la forma como la luz del fuego danza sobre su pico. Finalmente el muchacho suspira y murmura:

—Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que me vaya. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Izuku sonríe sin hacer ademán alguno por levantarse.

—Estoy bien, gracias—dice con voz suave—¿Vendrás mañana?

—Lo intentaré.

—Gracias por todo, Tokoyami.

—Nos veremos, Midoriya.

Tokoyami se levanta e Izuku vuelve la atención a su cuenco. Finge comer mientras escucha que muchacho recoge sus cosas; lo oye alejarse, sus pasos recios se apagan hasta que el único sonido que se oye es el crepitar del fuego. Solo entonces Izuku mira las flores.

Una suave brisa agita los pétalos de color rojo. Si entrecierra los ojos las flores pierden definición y se convierten en un borrón de color escarlata. Un borrón largo y delgado, como el de una espada.

.

.

.

 _Nadie se sorprendió cuando el ruidoso hijo de la mejor guerrera de la aldea mostró orgulloso la flor de gladiolos rojos que había aparecido justo encima del hueso que une brazo y pecho._

 _La pequeña flor era del tamaño del pulgar de su madre pero poseía una tonalidad carmesí que inevitablemente se asociaba con fuerza, pasión y perseverancia. El gladiolo también era una de las flores más bellas y representaba la vanidad, la fuerza de carácter, el honor y la fidelidad; eran el símbolo absoluto de la victoria, ya que al crecer adquirían la forma de una espada, larga y roja._

 _El conjunto completo hacían indudable que Katsuki Bakugou era un alfa._

 _Izuku recuerda con perfecta claridad el día que vio la flor roja en el pecho de su amigo. Recuerda el color brillante y las pequeñas líneas de un rojo oscuro que brotaron justo del centro. Eran rojas como los ojos de su dueño, rojos como el cielo al amanecer. Su color escarlata era extremadamente radiante._

 _Izuku recuerda el tacto, suave y firme, recuerda la delicada tersura de la piel en contraste con el hueso firme que se hallaba debajo. Recuerda que se pasó días soñando con pétalos rojos en un fondo de piel alabastrina._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El sonido de un búho despierta a Izuku de su trance, solo entonces mira hacia su cuenco semivacío con los restos de conejo cocido en el fondo.

Izuku suspira.

Recoge los restos de su comida y los entierra, para después limpiar los cuencos. En lugar de ir a su cama, el muchacho se acerca a su bolsa donde guarda el último cuaderno de su colección. Se sienta junto al fuego e intenta esbozar la forma de las flores.

No se sorprende cuando su primer dibujo resulta ser una flor de gladiolos y no una flor de baladre, pero le fastidia que semejante esbozo carezca de vida. Se pasa horas dibujando, intentando capturar el tenue y casi hipnótico movimiento de las hojas. Insatisfecho, toma las pinturas de su bolsa e intenta que su dibujo posea la ferocidad de ese rojo, la fuerza, la brillantez que recuerda.

Es inútil.

Frustrado, Izuku arranca la hoja, la arruga y la lanza lejos. Lo más lejos que puede. Siente ira y frustración. Para combatirlas, se sienta junto al ramo de flores y empieza a deshojar cada una separando los pétalos en distintos cuencos, pero su ira se apaga al ver el puñado de flores que tiene en las manos. Es mirarlas y sentir que puede verlas de nuevo: Heliotropos, magnolias, gardenias, rosas, margaritas, _gladiolos de un rojo sangre_ … todas ellas y más danzando a su alrededor, ostentando la fuerza y la belleza de sus dueños.

Izuku toma aire, con las manos llenas de flores rotas; se reiría de la ironía pero la idea es demasiado dolorosa.

—Ya lo has hecho antes.—se dice para sí intentando retomar la tarea.

Pero es inútil. No puede dejar de pensar en los heliotropos, las magnolias y los gladiolos. No puede dejar de verlas rotas y destrozadas. Todas las flores se han ido, y él ni siquiera tiene una flor en su cuerpo con la cuál consolarse.

.

.

 _._

 _Todos los niños de su edad recibieron su flor casi al mismo tiempo. Todos con excepción de Izuku._

 _Izuku se pasó semanas estudiando su cuerpo con atención esperando ver la flor que definiría su vida, pero cuando llegó, no era lo que él había estado esperando. Pasó mientras se bañaba. Había con él otro grupo de niños y fue uno de ellos quien grito "Omega" a viva voz._

 _Izuku se giró buscando el origen del ruido y cuando vio el dedo apuntando en su dirección se dio la vuelta esperando encontrar a alguien detrás de él. No había nadie y fue entonces que lo entendió. Se cubrió el vientre con las manos y echo a correr hacia su casa._

 _Ni siquiera le importó haber dejado su ropa detrás._

 _Llegó sin aliento, con el cuerpo húmedo y se metió en el cuarto de consulta donde su padre atendía a sus pacientes. Ambos se quedaron de piedra al verlo desnudo, pero su madre identifico inmediatamente su aroma y corrió hacia él con una manta en los brazos. Izuku se aferró a ella con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta._

 _Esa noche su madre sostuvo un espejo delante de él para que pudiera apreciar su marca. A la derecha de su cadera había tres hojas alargadas y delgadas; no había flores solo esas hojas de color verde intenso, las dos de los extremos eran extremadamente delgadas, como agujas finas, y la del centro era un poco más gruesa con un círculo, no más grande que una uña, de color verde oscuro en la punta de la misma._

— _¿Y la flor?—pregunto Izuku ligeramente desencantado con la falta de color en su piel._

— _Ya aparecerá.—dijo su madre apartando el espejo y preparando las vendas para él—A veces tardan en florecer._

— _¿Pero qué flor es?_

— _Hinojo._

 _Izuku miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido._

— _Esa no es una flor. Es una planta medicinal—murmura el niño de seis años intentando contener el pánico. Ni siquiera protesta cuando su madre comienza a envolver sus caderas con la vendas._

— _El hinojo es una planta que se usa en la medicina, en la cocina y como aromatizante. Crece en incontables lugares y es resistente a muchos climas. Es una buena planta para un omega._

— _El hinojo no es una flor.—se empecina Izuku sintiéndose pequeño e inútil._

— _El hinojo tiene una flor que es de color amarillo. Es pequeña y adorable, pero tarda en aparecer. Vendrá eventualmente, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. Ahora presta atención, ¿has visto cómo colocamos las vendas? Porque ahora tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta._

 _Izuku murmuró una protesta._

— _¿Para qué tengo que usar las vendas si no tengo una flor?_

 _Era bien sabido que aunque alfa y beta podían exhibir sus flores con orgullo, los omegas solían cubrirse el vientre y el estómago, para impedir que nadie que no fuera su pareja, las viera._

— _La flor vendrá, Izuku, deja de preocuparte por ella. Ahora voy a quitarte las vendas y será tu turno para intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Mientras su madre lidiaba con el revoltijo de vendas, Izuku tomó el espejo y volvió a mirar su marca. Tenía seis años y no soportaba la visión de verde brillante sin flores de ningún tipo, así que tomo las vendas que su madre le tendía y se envolvió las caderas y el estómago. La primera vez quedaron flojas, la segunda las apretó demasiado, la tercera el nudo se deshizo al caminar, pero Izuku continúo una y otra vez hasta que las vendas se quedaron en su lugar. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie viera sus hojas sin flores._

 _¿Quién iba a querer a un sin flores?_

— _Todo va a estar bien, Izuku—murmuró su madre al oler su angustia._

 _Izuku la abrazó y se dejó arrullar por sus palabras dulces y cálidas. Intento no pensar que él prefería haber sido un beta, como su padre, o un alfa, como su mejor amigo. Alguien que pudiera tener una bella y deslumbrante flor de la cual presumir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Izuku abandona las flores, incapaz de seguir tocándolas, y se levanta para recoger el trozo de papel con un gruñido de enfado. Enciende su lámpara de aceite y se asegura de apagar la fogata antes de entrar a la cueva. Se quita las vendas que cubren su estómago y procura no mirar hacia el entramado de hojas verdes que se extienden por su vientre mientras apaga la luz. A oscuras se envuelve en la manta con los ojos abiertos, en su mente no deja de ver la imagen de flores destrozadas entre sus dedos.

Izuku no llora, hace mucho que se ha quedado sin lágrimas, pero el suspiro que crece dentro de él amenaza con hacer estallar todos los muros que ha ido construyendo cuidadosamente. Se concentra en respirar, busca a tientas la bola de papel que dejó caer cerca de su almohada, en cuanto la tiene la aferra contra él y cierra los ojos intentando dormir.

En algún momento sueña; o mejor dicho recuerda.

.

.

.

 _Izuku se sacudió el agua de la cara y se alejó del río hasta internarse en el bosque. En cuanto las voces del resto de los niños se convirtieron en un zumbido lejano, Izuku bajo su mochila y comenzó a desenvolver sus vendas mojadas._

— _¿Por qué no te bañas con los omegas?_

 _Izuku se sobresaltó y se giró con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta._

— _¡Kacchan!—grito al ver al rubio de pie detrás de él, mientras luchaba por rehacer el nudo de su cadera.—¿Qué estás haciendo?_

— _¿Por qué no te bañas con los omegas?_

 _Izuku apretó la boca. Había un estanque privado que los omegas solían utilizar para bañarse sin preocuparse por las miradas ajenas. Niños y adultos podían bañarse en el río, en el lago, o en la playa, llevando siempre sus vendas, pero en el estanque podían desnudarse completamente y disfrutar de un baño en relativa paz. Izuku tenía un año y medio con su marca y nunca había ido al estanque con los otros omegas._

— _¿Y bien?_

— _¡No es asunto tuyo!—gritó Izuku sintiéndose miserable.—¡Ahora vete!_

— _¡¿Cuál es tú problema?!—Katsuki se acercó y extendió la mano hacia el nudo de su cintura.—¿Tienes una flor tan fea que no quieres que nadie la vea?_

 _Izuku reaccionó con ira. Manoteo la mano que se acercaba y retrocedió, sentía las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos._

— _¡No puedes verla!_

— _¡Ah!, ¿por qué no?_

— _¡Porque… NO!_

— _Tu alfa va verla._

— _¡Pero tú no eres él!_

 _Izuku se dio la vuelta y echo a correr; detrás de él oía a Katsuki gritar._

— _¡Eh, Deku! ¡Vuelve aquí!_

 _Pero Izuku siguió corriendo, no soportaba pensar lo que diría su amigo si descubría que no había flor en su cuerpo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Todos los festivales de primavera se celebraban en la capital, a cinco días de viaje. Ese, junto con la fiesta de otoño, eran dos de los grandes eventos que reunían a todos los habitantes de la isla. Las aldeas enviaban a sus mejores guerreros a participar en los torneos, los artesanos vendían las obras hechas durante el invierno, las parejas de recién casados podían solicitar la bendición de la sacerdotisa… las actividades eran tan variadas como extravagantes._

 _Izuku tenía ocho años cuando su madre accedió a dejarlo asistir al festival._

— _No te alejes de tu grupo—repitió su madre por enésima vez mientras Izuku terminaba de meter bocadillos en su bolsa de viaje._

— _Recuerda llevar vendas para cambiarte—aconsejó su padre mientras le tendía un odre con agua junto con otro juego de vendas._

 _Los adultos abrazaron y besaron a su hijo hasta que fue él quien se alejó de ellos para ponerse al lado de Katsuki._

— _Estará bien—dijo Mitsuki Bakugou sonriendo con confianza—Masaru vendrá con nosotros y él cuidara a los chiquillos._

 _Izuku se despidió de ellos y se unió a la caravana de viaje. Ese día se negó a subir en una de las carretas y prefirió caminar junto a Mitsuki haciéndole toda clase de preguntas. La mujer contestó cada una de ellas con una sonrisa, y en ningún momento pareció hartarse de él._

 _Por la noche Izuku intentó poner su manta junto a Katsuki pero su amigo se levantó y empezó a doblar su manta:_

— _¿Kacchan?_

— _Mi madre está allá—murmuró el rubio mientras señalaba la pequeña tienda de sus padres.—puedes dormir junto a su cama._

 _Izuku lo vio llevar sus cosas hasta el otro lado de la fogata, lo vio acomodarse mientras le daba la espalda. Sintiéndose abandonado, Izuku se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de las parejas, como Mitsuki y Masahi, se habían recluido en sus tiendas. Los jóvenes y niños dormían junto al fuego, todos ellos bajo el cuidado de los centinelas apostados alrededor del perímetro. Sin otro lugar a donde ir, Izuku se hizo un ovillo e intento dormir._

 _Se despertó en algún momento de la noche a causa del aullido de un animal. Se quedó quieto, esperando oír movimiento o voces, pero no había ruido y la ausencia del mismo despertó su inquietud. Sabía que los centinelas estaban cuidando el campamento y sabía que estaba a salvo pero no podía ahogar la sensación de miedo que empezaba a crecer en él. No queriendo atraer la atención de nadie, Izuku rodeo la fogata y se acercó a Katsuki._

— _Kacchan—lo sacudió despacio, murmurando su nombre junto a su oído.—Kaccha, despierta._

 _El muchacho rubio se sacudió y se giró hacia él, alerta y en guardia; en cuanto sus sentidos captaron el aroma de Izuku, su cuerpo se relajó._

— _¿Qué quieres, Deku?_

— _¿Puedo dormir junto a ti?_

— _¿Qué? No, si tienes miedo ve con mi madre, ¿no te pasaste todo el día saltando y sonriendo por ella?_

— _Kacchan, por favor._

 _Intenta imprimirle a su voz toda la urgencia y el miedo que siente en ese momento, y funciona, porque Katsuki arruga la nariz y tomo su manta para colocarla a su lado._

— _Deja de llorar; y controla ese aroma o vas a despertar a todo el mundo._

 _Izuku se acomodó junto a él, se envolvió en su manta y acomodo su cabeza de forma que su frente quedará lo más cerca posible del hombro de Katsuki, entonces aspiro el aroma de paz y seguridad que emanaba de él, y se meció con el sonido de su respiración. Estaba por dormirse cuando escuchó:_

—… _Deku._

— _¿Hm?_

— _No te vas a casar con mi madre._

 _Izuku sonrió con los ojos cerrados—No quiero casarme con tu madre._

— _¿Y por qué siempre estás babeando por ella?_

— _Porque es maravillosa._

 _El silencio se extiende por su cuerpo e Izuku se deja arrastrar por la calidez y la calma del momento. El sueño está ahí, tan cerca que puede tocarlo, y justo antes de cruzar el umbral hacia la inconsciencia, puede escuchar a Katsuki con toda claridad._

— _¿Más que yo?_

 _Con su último destello de conciencia, Izuku murmuró—Nadie es mejor que Kacchan._

.

.

.

— _¿Qué haces?_

 _Izuku levantó la vista de su cuaderno de dibujos y miró a Katsuki sentarse junto a él._

— _¿Has terminado de entrenar, Kacchan?_

— _¿Por qué otra cosa estaría aquí?… no fuiste a ver el entrenamiento; mi madre preguntó por ti._

— _¿De verdad? Oh, le pediré perdón mañana._

— _¡No lo hagas!—se inclina hacia él y mira hacia el objeto que Izuku tienen en su regazo?—¿Qué es eso?_

 _Izuku sonríe y se lo muestra._

— _Mi padre me ha regalado un cuaderno para mí._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Me ha dicho que puedo empezar a registrar las plantas que ya conozco. Puedo dibujarlas y anotar sus propiedades y los usos que tienen._

— _Pero él ya tiene libros de eso._

— _Esos son suyos, este será mío. Apenas lo he empezado. No tiene color porque las pinturas solo se venden en la capital, pero no importa. Voy a llenarlo de todas las plantas que sé y después, si puedo, lo pintaré._

— _¿Para qué vas a necesitarlos?_

— _Quiero ser sanador._

— _Los omegas no son sanadores._

 _Izuku se encogió de hombros y continuó esbozando la planta que tenía frente a él._

— _Anume es una omega y tiene un barco para pescar._

— _Anume perdió a su alfa en una tormenta, usa el barco para alimentar a sus cachorros._

— _Even no tiene alfa y en primavera ganó en arquería._

— _Even es una rareza… ¿es lo que quieres, no tener un alfa?_

— _Ningún alfa va a quererme.—murmuró Izuku pensando en sus hojas verdes sin flores. Prefería quedarse solo y evitarse la humillación de que alguien más viera su marca._

— _¿Y si alguno te pide?—pregunto el rubio después de un momento de vacilación._

— _Pues tendrá que aceptar que voy a ser sanador.—no lo dijo con presunción o bravuconería. Fue una simple declaración, como cuando alguien dice que el cielo es azul._

.

.

.

 _No escucha lo que Katsuki dice, lo mira mover los labios pero las palabras no llegan hasta él. Recuerda haber estado en cuclillas junto a él, recuerda la presión de su hombro contra el suyo, recuerda el aroma de su cuerpo, recuerda haberse quedado mirando las flores de gladiolos rojas en su hombro._

 _Recuerda la sorpresa cuando el hombre se apareció frente a ellos. Surgió de entre los arbustos y se detuvo en seco al verlos._

 _Izuku nunca antes había visto a un hombre con la piel de color purpura, no había nadie como él en su aldea. Era grande y fornido, usaba ropa holgada en colores claros, y su pelo era del color de la nieve._

 _El hombre sonrío e inmediatamente el miedo se propagó por el cuerpo de Izuku. Su miedo flotó como un incienso denso y amargo, Katsuki respondió a él interponiéndose en el camino del extraño. El gruñido que emitió no era un sonido que Izuku recordara haber oído antes, pero despertó en él una sensación de urgencia._

 _Izuku se puso de pie justo en el momento en que otros dos extraños aparecían junto al primero. Uno tenía la cabeza de un lince y el cuerpo de un hombre, y el segundo de ellos tenía unos ojos gigantescos y unos cuernos del tamaño de su brazo._

— _¡Corre!—Katsuki reaccionó primero, se dio la vuelta y lo empujo para que se moviera. Izuku obedeció, consiguió dar tres pasos cuando algo se le enredo en la pierna y lo hizo caer._

 _Cayó al suelo con las manos por delante y se giró a tiempo de ver a Katsuki saltar sobre el hombre con el lazo. El rubio era ágil y feroz, pero nada podía hacer contra la experiencia y la fuerza combinada de tres hombres. Izuku grito cuando el muchacho cayó a tierra._

 _Izuku recuerda haberse movido por impulso, recuerda haberse arrastrado hasta él justo para ver la sangre manando de su cabeza._

— _¡Kacchan, Kacchan!—lo llamó con desesperación extendiendo la mano hacia él, pero nunca alcanzó a tocarlo, la negrura se abatió sobre su cuerpo como un mazo gigante._

 _Aún inconsciente siguió gritando su nombre, una y otra vez, en medio de la oscuridad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Izuku despertó llenó de miedo y angustia. Se agito en su cama, respirando con rapidez y sin ritmo. Se quedó quieto, oliendo el mundo, esperando sentir el suave movimiento de las olas y el aroma a sal, pero en su lugar aspiro la fragancia de la tierra, y notó el aroma de la fría mañana. Sentía las lágrimas secas en las mejillas, pero las limpió sin detenerse a pensar.

Se enderezó en su cama y se abrazó con la manta. Lucho por controlar su respiración mientras contaba hasta cien y luego hasta mil. Poco a poco sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad y consiguió visualizar el contorno de la lámpara y la sombra de las ropas cerca de su cama.

Se vistió en silencio, colocando sus vendas de forma casi automática. Se enfundó en sus pantalones grises y se echó su manta encima de su camisola. Cuando salió de la cueva el mundo era de un gris sucio, y al respirar, el calor de su cuerpo ascendía formando espirales blancas.

Izuku se tomó un momento para reponerse. El recuerdo seguía demasiado cerca y si no tenía cuidado iba a hundirse en él. _Nada de autocompasión_ , se dijo con dureza, sacudió la cabeza con decisión y se puso a trabajar. Lo hizo con determinación, sin titubear.

No se permitió pensar.

 _Fuego_ , se dijo y traslado la madera apilada que tenía dentro de la cueva hasta los restos de su fogata nocturna. _Agua_ , tomo sus dos ollas más grandes y recorrió el largo tramo hasta el arroyo más cercano para llenarlas. _Loción_ , tomó una gran bocanada de aire y terminó por deshojar las flores, traslado un puñado de cada una en recipientes con tapa, después procedió a trabajar cada uno de ellos con métodos distintos. _Desayuno_ , uso parte del agua que le quedaba para prepararse té y se envolvió junto al fuego mientras mordisqueaba sus galletas de trigo.

El cielo comenzaba a clarear e Izuku se limitó a mirar el cielo lleno de colores asombrosos. El rojo sobresaliendo del resto.

Cerró los ojos.

.

.

.

 _Cada festival era igual y diferente al mismo tiempo. Pese a que no era el primer festival al que asistía, Izuku no podía dejar de detenerse ante cada puesto para apreciar la belleza de collares, pulseras, cuchillos y una infinidad de productos más. Tanta era la variedad y la perfección de cada pieza que no había sido capaz de decidirse por alguna en específico._

— _¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó Katsuki esa noche al verlo enfurruñado junto al fuego. Izuku le contó de su predicamento y el muchacho se río—Solo alguien cómo tú se pasaría la noche preocupándose por no haber comprado nada._

 _Izuku hizo una mueca._

— _Toma.—sin ceremonia alguna Katsuki dejo caer un paquete pequeño y alargado en su regazo. Era del tamaño de su mano._

— _¿Qué es?_

— _No vas a saberlo si no lo abres._

 _Cuando lo abrió encontró una caja con seis pequeños tarritos de pintura azul, roja, verde, amarilla, blanca y negra._

— _¡Oh!—murmuró Izuku con sorpresa y encanto. Se giró hacia Katsuki.—¿Para qué-?_

— _¿Para qué sirven las pinturas, eh? ¡Para pintar!… ¿Quieres que tus libros de plantas sean aburridos?_

 _Izuku parpadeó y evoco la conversación de meses atrás. Sonrió y se río de pura felicidad._

— _¡Kacchan, gracias!—lo abrazo con la caja de pintura en las manos y aspiro el familiar aroma a madera y humo. Y por primera vez desde que tenía seis años no le importó no tener una flor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Voy a salir de aquí—se dijo Izuku por enésima vez abriendo los ojos. Se lo repetía cada día, a veces hasta cinco o seis veces para reunir la fuerza.—Voy a encontrarte, Kacchan.

 _Continuará_

 **Notas**

Me he obsesionado con este tema en particular así he decidido intentar escribir sobre ello. Me gusta las características que poseen los alfa, los beta y los omega, me fascina leer sobre ellos, pero he decidido añadir algo de mi propia cosecha.

Vayamos por partes:

A la edad de seis años los niños son clasificados en alfa, beta, omega; aunque no alcanzan la madurez hasta los doce o trece años. Una vez clasificados cada uno puede ser entrenado en el papel que tendrá cuando sea mayor. Un alfa entrena para ser líder, cazador, guerrero o navegante, los betas (la mayoría) se convierten en comerciantes, curanderos, agricultores, ganaderos y artesanos, y los omegas se encargan de la crianza de los pequeños, el cuidado del hogar y en ocasiones también se convierten en artesanos.

La clasificación ocurre cuando aparece el pétalo de una flor sobre la piel de cada persona. Brotan de la noche a la mañana como si fueran lunares aunque se asemejan más a tatuajes tenues. Cada flor, así como su color, nos habla de la personalidad de cada uno. Del mismo modo su ubicación identifica el tipo de persona: Pecho, espalda alta y hombros para un alfa (fuerza, fiereza y protección); manos, piernas y cara para un beta (trabajo duro, seguridad y confianza); y por último, abdomen, estómago y espalda baja para los omega (maternidad, dulzura y sensualidad).

A los seis años aparece la primera flor y cada año los tatuajes se afianzan, florecen y se extienden por el cuerpo de cada persona.

Del mismo modo hay otros seres que no poseen segundo género (alfa, beta, omega) y que tampoco tienen flores en su cuerpo. Ellos tienen otras características, como cabezas de animales y ojos grandes y etc… Creo que esa es la idea básica de este mundo, así que aquí vamos. Gracias por leer y espero que estoy salga bien. Nos leemos.


	2. Incienso Negro

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel** **  
**

 **Advertencias:** Esclavismo y lenguaje.

 **Notas:** Tenía el segundo capítulo así que los publico los dos juntos.

[…]

 _Era usual que uno de los padres de Izuku se ausentara durante algunos días para atender a los pacientes que vivían lejos de la aldea. Usualmente era su padre, que desaparecía durante algunas semanas, ya fuera para ir a la capital a comprar material o mientras hacía visitas de rutina en las aldeas más cercanas. Hubo una vez, sin embargo, que los dos tuvieron que ausentarse al mismo tiempo._

 _La culpa fue de la tormenta que ocasionó un derrumbamiento en la zona Este. La villa más cercana al lugar del desastre se había visto parcialmente cubierta con árboles y escombros. Todos los adultos de su aldea se habían marchado para atender a los heridos y ayudar con los pequeños, atrás se habían quedado todos los menores de doce años, bajo el cuidado de un pequeño grupo de omegas y betas._

 _Esa noche, mientras volvía a llover, Katsuki se despertó para ir al baño. Se frotó los ojos y tardo un momento en comprender que la bolita de calor que había junto a él era Izuku, con mechones húmedos pegados a su frente. Su expresión usualmente tranquila estaba ausente, en su lugar tenía el ceño fruncido y movía los labios como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Cuando un trueno resonó en el exterior, Izuku se contrajo involuntariamente y su ceño se pronunció aún más._

 _Katsuki reaccionó automáticamente. Extendió la mano y acarició con suavidad los mechones de color verde oscuro. Mientras le apartaba el pelo, rozó con delicadeza la frente hasta que las líneas de tensión se desvanecieron._

 _Una vez satisfecho, Katsuki se levantó y salió al baño. Habían sido reunidos en la sala de asambleas, los bancos habían sido removidos para que los niños pudieran acostarse en el suelo mientras los adultos dormían cerca de la entrada. El baño no se encontraba a más de diez pasos del edificio, pero aun así Katsuki volvió empapado._

 _El beta que vigilaba le tendió una manta al verlo volver. Katsuki la uso a conciencia y se despidió sin decir ni una sola palabra. Cuando regreso a su colchoneta, encontró a Izuku despierto._

— _¿Kacchan?—preguntó el muchacho en voz alta._

— _Shu, Deku, vas a despertar a todos.—se acomodó junto a él y se envolvió en sus mantas._

— _Lo siento—murmuró el niño, acercándose hasta que sus cabezas se tocaron—Es que me desperté y no estabas._

— _Fui al baño._

— _Te mojaste._

— _Está lloviendo de nuevo._

— _Lo sé, me despertaron los truenos y por eso viene, ¿estuvo mal?_

— _Duérmete ya._

 _E Izuku lo obedeció. Cerró los ojos y no tardo más de cinco minutos en dejarse arrastrar por el sueño. Katsuki se quedó quieto, absorbiendo el calor y el aroma. Era como tener una pequeña fogata para él, aunque era un calor diferente, era radiante pero no quemaba. Katsuki se dejó envolver por la sensación. Cerró los ojos y aspiro con lentitud. Se embriagó de él y se durmió._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando se despertó tardó un momento en separar el sueño de la realidad. La sensación había sido tan real que estaba seguro de que si extendía el brazo encontraría a Izuku durmiendo junto a él. Se río de su ingenuidad, y el sonido no fue agradable. Katsuki se giró y contemplo el techo gris, sintiendo que lo invadía la ira de siempre. Había despertado de mal humor, como siempre que soñaba con él. Lo cual era básicamente todos los días.

Se frotó la cara y se obligó a levantarse.

Su compañero, en la celda al otro lado del pasillo, ya estaba haciendo sus calentamientos matutinos. Katsuki lo ignoró y empezó con los suyos. Estiramientos, lagartijas y abdominales. Termino con el cuerpo empapado de sudor, los músculos tensos y la sensación de que ese día su humor no iba a mejorar.

Sonó la campana.

Y el agua empezó a fluir por los dos canalillos que pasaban junto a las rejas, por la parte interior. Katsuki y el resto de los habitantes de las jaulas se inclinaron junto al agua. Algunos bebieron directamente del canal, otros, como Katsuki, utilizaron su cuenco de agua y comenzaron a llenar la cubeta que tenían hasta que la campana sonó de nuevo y el suministro de agua se cortó.

Katsuki bebió y se lavó lo mejor que pudo con un trapo y el agua fresca; guardó un poco para más tarde ya que el calor dentro de las celas solía ser insoportable por las tardes. Después se limitó a esperar.

El desayuno llego con media hora de retraso. Dos guardias bajaron por la escalera escoltando a dos omega. Dos omegas para dos hileras de celdas, aunque no todas estaban ocupadas.

De forma inconsciente los ojos de Katsuki vagaron por el cuerpo de los omegas. Las dos chicas usaba un sarashi* blanco y ambas portaban muñequeras blancas con anillos de metal y un collar de piel en el cuello con una argolla que no dejaba lugar a dudas su utilidad, pero lo peor de todo era que no se les permitía vendar sus estómagos. Todos los omegas que había visto a lo largo de los años usaban un fundoshi* que cubría el frente, pero que dejaba la parte trasera y la mayor parte del vientre al descubierto. Se sujetaban por lazos a la altura de la cadera y su objetivo era resaltar el intrincado diseño de flores que se suponía era un secreto compartido entre un omega y su alfa.

Desde lejos Katsuki vislumbró el pétalo blanco en la piel de la chica y apartó los ojos, apretando los dientes.

.

.

.

 _El cambio había sido repentino. Un día no había vendas y al siguiente sí._

 _Katsuki no estaba cuando la flor de Izuku había brotado; ninguno de los presentes había visto la flor pero habían alcanzado a distinguir el contorno de las hojas y los tallos antes de que el muchacho corriera a su casa._

 _Cuando Katsuki vio las vendas no hizo preguntas ni las mencionó en ningún momento. En su aldea se les enseñaba a los alfa que era una falta de respeto preguntar por la flor de un omega. Cuando él tuvo edad para entender su madre le dejo claro que el estanque de los omegas quedaba prohibido bajo cualquier circunstancia y que había un castigo severo para cualquier chiquillo necio que intentará perturbar la privacidad de sus compañeros._

 _Katsuki lo entendió y obedeció, pero sentía curiosidad._

 _Y no era el único. Los alfa mayores que él solían juntarse para hablar sobre las posibles flores de los omegas, se reían y fantaseaban, pero inevitablemente terminaban emparejándose y nunca más participaban en ese tipo de conversaciones, ya que se consideraba de mal gusto preguntarle a otro alfa por la flor de su omega. Así que la curiosidad de Katsuki era natural y no podía hacer nada con ella._

 _El problema era… que Izuku siempre se bañaba con ellos, nadaba con ellos, hacía castillos de arena en la playa. Siempre estaba con ellos. Con vendas y todo. No quería ir al estanque de los omegas y Katsuki tenía que averiguar por qué, aun cuando sabía que no debía preguntar. Sabía que era una grosería intentar siquiera tocar las vendas sin el permiso apropiado, pero no pudo evitarlo._

 _Y su imprudencia había hecho a Izuku llorar._

— _Perdóname—le dijo esa noche cuando se armó de valor para ir a ofrecerle una rama de olivo.—Lo que hice estuvo mal._

 _La desdichada expresión de Izuku se había suavizado y había aceptado la ramita de olivo con una sonrisa._

— _Gracias, Kacchan.—el niño se había acercado a él y le había regalado un abrazo del que no se sentía digno.—Perdóname tú a mí por haberte pegado._

— _Me lo merecía—dijo Katsuki devolviendo el abrazo con cuidado. Sintió su cuerpo vibrar con la risa de Izuku y supo que su amigo lo había perdonado._

 _Katsuki se guardó las preguntas, pero la curiosidad siguió ahí, como era natural._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—… manta—la voz lo devolvió a la realidad y Katsuki se giró hacia la chica de pelo castaño, su cara redonda tenía una expresión amigable.—Voy a cambiarte tu manta y tu ropa. Es hora de lavar la que tienes ahí.

Katsuki se levantó, dobló su manta y se acercó para entregársela. A esa distancia el aroma de la chica lo envolvió –castañas y bayas–, y durante una fracción de segundo Katsuki estuvo tentado de inhalar con fuerza, en cambio retrocedió hasta la pared del fondo y le lanzó la manta que choco contra los barrotes y cayó al suelo. Después se desnudó y pateó los pantalones hacia ella.

La chica no dijo nada, recogió la manta y la ropa, pasó la limpia a través de los barrotes. Encima de ella coloco el desayuno: panecillos de canela, fruta, pan y carne seca envuelta en papel. Pese a que la tarea era relativamente sencilla, la chica se tomó su tiempo para terminarla antes de pasar a la siguiente celda.

Después de tanto tiempo encerrado, Katsuki estaba familiarizado con la rutina. Sabía que la misión de los omegas era calmarlos, inundarlos de feromonas para que el traslado fuera lo más tranquilo posible, pero ese día el rubio no podía acercarse a ella sin pensar en menta y especias. Aún tenía el recuerdo fresco en su mente y no quería que ningún otro aroma lo opacara.

Los omegas terminaron su labor y se marcharon con los dos guardias. De sus compañeros solo dos se habían apartado de los omegas, y comían con la misma expresión de desconfianza que seguramente él tenía, el resto parecía tranquilos y relajados, sin duda embriagados del dulce aroma de los omegas. Katsuki comió en silencio lejos de la manta y la ropa que olía a castañas.

.

.

.

— _Nejire huele a fresas—escuchó Katsuki decir a uno de los alfas mayores. Habían terminado su entrenamiento y estaban sentados bebiendo agua y estirándose._

— _Lo sé—contestó otro alfa que se había unido a la conversación.—Me senté junto a ella en…_

 _Katsuki se apartó del grupo mientras ayudaba a su madre a recoger las espadas de madera con las que había estado entrenando, pero uno de sus amigos había escuchado la conversación y había continuado el tema con los niños de su edad. Para Katsuki la cuestión había carecido de interés hasta que uno de ellos había traído el nombre de Izuku a colación._

— _Midoriya huele a medicina—dijo uno de ellos arrugando la nariz._

— _Sí—contestó otro con rapidez—Huele a hierbabuena, o jengibre._

— _Yo creo que huele a flores—dijo un tercero.—A mí me gusta._

 _Katsuki detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia ellos._

— _Si no tienen nada mejor que hacer, pueden largarse. No tengo ganas de estar escuchando estupideces._

— _¿Tú crees que huele a medicina?—preguntó el primero de sus amigos y Katsuki rugió._

— _He dicho ¡fuera!—los empujo hasta que todos salieron corriendo—¡largo!_

 _Katsuki terminó de recoger las cosas y se detuvo un momento a pensar. Sí, Izuku siempre olía a plantas medicinales, olía a infusión de flores, olía a esas pastas que Inko siempre estaba haciendo y que Izuku siempre intentaba imitar, pero no olía así todo el tiempo. Después de bañarse y antes de que volviera a casa a impregnarse con el aroma de plantas, el aroma de Izuku era inconfundible._

 _Olía a especias y a menta. Olía a casa._

.

.

.

Después del desayuno y antes de que el efecto de los omegas se opacara, otro grupo de guardias bajaron para trasladarlos. Primero abrieron las jaulas de la izquierda y los ocupantes salieron en una línea recta. Katsuki tomó el pantalón conteniendo el aliento y lo frotó contra el suelo, después contra su cuerpo hasta estar seguro de que su propio aroma opacaba el de cualquiera, además tenía hojas secas junto a la pared, así que las tomó con discreción y las guardo en su bolsillo. Cuando fue el turno de su hilera para salir, Katsuki contó del número de guardias y de sus armas. Era inútil por supuesto, varios antes que él habían intentado escapar, qué diablos, él mismo lo había intentado –llevaba las marcas de su fracaso en la espalda–. Las malditas celdas estaban bajo tierra y eran un laberinto. La única salida que conocía daba al campo de entrenamiento y en ese lugar había guardias custodiando las almenas. La puerta de salida era de hierro y solo se abría por el exterior.

Pero en lugar de subir, bajaron. Primero por escaleras y después usando un elevador. Se internaron en la montaña, hasta una zona tenuemente iluminada por antorchas; junto a cada tea había una base alta que sostenía en la cima un incienso. Katsuki maldijo para sí cuando distinguió el inconfundible aroma a leche y miel. Escuchó varias inspiraciones profundas y sintió, más que vio, que el ambiente se relajaba. Era inevitable. Estaba dentro de su naturaleza y era difícil combatir una costumbre arraigada en su sistema.

Olía a omega encinta. Un omega feliz y en paz. Transmitía calidez y calma, y al respirarlo la reacción natural era relajarse, incluso ronronear. El aroma los volvía dóciles, los hacía manejables. Katsuki sintió que su cuerpo se ablandaba pese a su renuencia.

Para combatirlo metió las manos en su pantalón y frotó las hojas secas, después se llevó los dedos a la nariz y la cubrió con el aroma a menta. Era tenue pero se concentró en él. Uno a uno, los alfas se dividieron en grupos. Unos tomaron sus picos y comenzaron a cavar, otros recogían las rocas y las transportaban hasta el elevador de carga, el último grupo se encargaba de subir el material. Katsuki balanceo el pico en su mano y durante un segundo pensó en clavárselo al guardia que tenía más cerca, pero el impulso cedió al recordar que incluso si conseguían derribar a todos los guardias, conque uno solo de ellos hiciera sonar la alarma, los elevadores quedarían paralizados y no habría forma de salir de ahí.

Y Katsuki quería salir. **Tenía** que salir **.** Había cuentas pendientes y él quería cobrarlas. Así que tomo su pico y comenzó a usarlo. Lo alzó sobre su cabeza y lo hundió en la roca imaginando un rostro en particular.

.

.

.

 _Había despertado atado, con la cabeza punzante e incapaz de recordar los últimos momentos antes de quedar inconsciente. Miro hacia el cielo azul, olió la sal del mar y al girarse sintió la arena en su cuello._

— _Oh, mira, éste se despertó._

 _Katsuki se giró hacia la voz y encontró un rostro desconocido y aterrador. Tenía el pelo de un color azul claro, casi blanco, y los ojos rojos estaban rodeados de arrugas. Sonreía pero su gesto no era amable, y su aura era pura hostilidad. El recuerdo de lo sucedido en el bosque volvió a él, recordó a los hombres, recordó a Izuku en el suelo…_ "que se haya ido" _pensó_ _desesperación mientras luchaba contra sus ataduras._

— _Tal vez deba volver a ponerte a dormir—murmuró el hombre y Katsuki sintió nauseas cuando su mano hizo el ademan de extenderse hacia él._

— _No tenemos tiempo, Shigaraki—murmuró alguien más. Katsuki no consiguió verlo porque se hallaba fuera de su periferia, pero nunca olvidaría su voz.—Los alfa adultos vienen en camino._

 _Katsuki pensó en su madre e inmediatamente se giró para ponerse de rodillas. Tenía las manos y las piernas atadas pero tenía que hacer tiempo. Tenía que conseguir que su madre…_

 _Todo pensamiento flotó de su mente cuando su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad. Izuku estaba en la arena, inconsciente; la visión de su cuerpo amarrado paralizo su corazón. Ver que uno de los hombres lo levantaba para ponerlo en un pequeño bote hizo estallar algo dentro de él._

— _¡Suéltalo!—rugió y se tropezó cuando olvidó que tenía las manos atadas e intentó levantarse._

 _Alguien más lo levantó y él se retorció como un gusano, pero tenía doce años y estaba atado de piernas y manos. Lo metieron en otro bote, junto con otros alfa de su aldea. Todos ellos inconscientes, y ninguno mayor de quince años. La bota de Shigaraki lo mantuvo pegado al suelo, así que Katsuki solo podía gritar, retorcerse y mirar el cielo._

 _Vio el perfil del barco y cuando consiguieron subirlo Katsuki miró a su alrededor. Había otro barco cerca, ambos eran completamente diferentes de las pequeñas embarcaciones que su pueblo usaba para pescar. Estos eran moles gigantescas, con velas inmensas de color blanco. Y en su interior había cuartos gigantescos llenos de jaulas._

 _Cuando Shigaraki lo lanzó dentro de una de ellas, Katsuki perdió el aliento y tardo un momento en recuperarse. Para cuando consiguió girarse la puerta se había cerrado y el hombre de pelo azul sonreía._

— _¡¿Dónde está?!—rugió Katsuki ignorando el dolor de su cabeza._

— _¿Tu amigo?—pregunto el otro con una risa escalofriante—Ellos viajan en el otro barco, pero tal vez, algún día, si te portas bien, puedas convencerme de que te deje verlo._

 _Katsuki había gritado y lo había maldecido. Y su pesadilla había comenzado._

 _._

.

.

El pico se atoró sacando a Katsuki de sus ensoñaciones. Se tomó un momento para respirar y se dio cuenta que había trabajado en piloto automático. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y los hombros entumidos; su espalda crujió cuando se enderezó, pero nada de eso importaba. Se sentía bien, relajado y en paz, inspiro el delicado aroma a miel y su cuerpo maltratado emitió un suspiro de alivio.

No pensó que el trabajo era monótono, aburrido y extenuante, no pensó en el tiempo, no pensó que la comida era insípida y mala. Trabajo deleitándose con el aroma a leche.

.

.

.

— _¿Kacchan?_

 _Su voz; es difícil oír su voz._

— _¿Kacchan?_

 _Era como un eco lejano. Un eco distorsionado._

— _¡Kacchan!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Despierta de su ensoñación e inmediatamente mira a su alrededor. Está de vuelta en su celda, y el trabajo del día ha terminado. El muchacho sacude la cabeza, que siente ligera y llena de humo; pese al malestar puede decir con certeza que el incienso ha perdido su efecto.

Katsuki se acerca a su cubeta con agua y se moja la cara y el cuerpo, es vagamente consciente de que su celda ha sido limpiada, que su cubeta de mierda ha sido vaciada y que hay un ligero aroma a omega en el ambiente. Bebe hasta que se siente lleno y poco a poco recupera el control sobre su cuerpo. Estira es espalda con cuidado y masajea los tendones de sus brazos como lo ha hecho cada noche durante los últimos años. Tan concentrado está que le toma un momento procesar las palabras que provienen de la celda de junto. Se gira hacia la voz y grande es su sorpresa cuando descubre una cara nueva.

—¿Qué?—le gruñe estudiando los rasgos del extraño.

—¿Mal día?—pregunta el otro con una sonrisa.

Y Katsuki no sabe que es más extraordinario, la sonrisa despreocupada o la sensación de que este chico no tiene idea de dónde está.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunta el extraño apoyado contra los barrotes que separan ambas jaulas.—Yo soy Kirishima. Eijirou si te resulta más cómodo.

Katsuki gruñe y lo ignora, no se siente con ánimos de charlar.

—Te lo pregunté antes—continúa el tipo como si nada—pero no me respondiste. Nadie lo hizo. Fue bastante raro. Todos tenían la misma expresión. Entre ida y dormida. ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Qué más importa?—gruñe Katsuki desentumiendo su cuello—Mañana lo sabrás.

—Oh…—guarda silencio un segundo, solo uno—¿te importaría darme más detalles?

—Sí.

—…si qué, ¿sí me darás más detalles o sí te importa darme más detalles?

Katsuki siente que su mal humor regresa con fuerza.

—¡Cállate!

—Veo que estás molesto, ¿crees-?

—¡Shhh!.

Sorprendentemente el extraño guarda silencio, tal vez sea porque también ha oído los pasos. El ritual se repite y los dos guardias escoltan a los omegas que llevan la cena; estos no son los mismos que los del desayuno, y uno de ellos es un chico.

Katsuki oye a su vecino de celda tomar una rápida inspiración. Puede sentir la sorpresa, el shock, la agitación, y un sinfín de emociones más brotando de él. Todos los alfa recién llegados han tenido la misma reacción cuando ven por primera vez a un omega en público y sin vendas.

Katsuki lo mira y no le sorprende ver el sonrojo de su cara, ni la forma como de pronto intenta mirar a todos lados menos a los omegas. Toda su confianza se esfuma cuando el omega rubio se arrodilla junto a su celda para pasar la cena entre los barrotes, se queda quieto mirando fijamente su cara y cuando el rubio se levanta para marcharse, el extraño dirige sus ojos al suelo.

Mientras el omega coloca su cena dentro de su jaula, Katsuki se acerca a él. Esta vez no le importa aspirar el aroma a naranjas.

—Necesito más menta—murmura el rubio recogiendo su cena mientras procura esconder su cara de los guardias. El rubio no asiente ni responde, pero Katsuki sabe que lo ha oído. Después de todo no es la primera vez que se lo pide.

Los omegas se marchan y Katsuki se come su cena en paz, o al menos lo hace hasta que los pasos de los guardias desaparecen en la distancia y su vecino decide retomar su charla.

—¿Por qué ellos..?

Katsuki corta la pregunta que ha oído cientos de veces—¿Crees que tienen opción?

Escucha al alfa tomar aire y está seguro de que la conversación se ha terminado, pero supone mal.

—¿Qué le dijiste?—pregunta en voz baja girándose nuevamente hacia él.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia—murmura Katsuki masticando con desidia.

—Vaya… sí que eres un encanto.

El mal humor de Katsuki estalla por fin, le duele la cabeza, se siente inservible y la desesperación que ruge dentro de él parece no tener fin. Se levanta y en dos zancadas cubre la distancia a la jaula vecina. Estira el brazo y entierra un dedo en el pecho del recién llegado.

—¡Escucha, imbécil! Aquí nadie tiene humor para tus bromas o tus preguntas. No me importa si es tu primer día. ¿Quieres saber que va a pasar? Mañana lo vas averiguar. ¿Quieres un consejo? ¡Cállate! Y deja que el resto disfrute de su cena en paz.

El extraño lo estudia con una atención absoluta. Katsuki le devuelve la mirada e intenta hacerse una idea de él examinando su cuerpo. Tiene rasgos angulosos, vastos, su complexión es robusta y firme. Y justo a la mitad de su pecho flores de lis destellan en color escarlata. Justo cuando Katsuki está listo para darse la vuelta y volver a su cena, el extraño dice:

—¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

Katsuki gruñe, un sonido de amenaza y furia.

—¿Eres imbécil?

—¿Quieres volver a casa?

.

.

.

— _¿Quieres volver a casa?_

 _Escucha la pregunta pero su cerebro no consigue procesarla. El dolor de su espalda es sordo y se extiende por su cuerpo aplastando cualquier otra sensación. Abre los ojos y parpadea hasta que consigue enfocar el rostro frente a él. Al reconocerlo, su cuerpo se llena de un odio espeso y líquido._

— _Te he escuchado decir que quieres volver a casa, aunque tal vez sea culpa del incienso, no lo sé._

 _Kai gruñe e intenta lanzarse contra él pero tiene los brazos encadenados a la pared._

— _Oh, tenemos un gato salvaje—el hombre de pelo azul se ríe y Katsuki siente que su interior se contrae de asco—Varios en realidad._

 _Solo entonces Katsuki se da cuenta de que en no está solo. Hay más chicos encadenados en el mismo cuarto que él. Todos son casi de su edad aunque hay algunos más pequeños._

— _¿Sabes?—continua Shigaraki sin dejar de mirarlo—Has estado murmurando un nombre mientras dormías, ¿deku?... ¿te resulta familiar?_

 _Katsuki ruge y el sonido alerta a los demás que comienzan a sacudirse en sus cadenas._

— _¡Shigaraki! Deja de provocarlos._

— _Cállate y trae más incienso._

 _Uno de sus lacayos se apresura a complacerlo y Katsuki se debate con mayor fuerza. Odia ese incienso. Lo odia con todas sus fuerzas. Huele como un omega, un omega feliz y encinta, pero hay algo mal en él, porque no solo los tranquiliza, también los deja débiles y los hace perder la noción del tiempo._

 _Pero no hay escapatoria y la habitación comienza a inundarse con un aroma irresistible. Ignorando a los chicos, sus captores continúan con su charla._

— _¿Cuánto tardara el condicionamiento?—pregunta Shigaraki._

— _En un par de semanas los enviaremos con el general._

— _¿Y los omegas?_

 _Katsuki se tensa, es la primera vez que los escucha mencionarlos._

— _No vamos a tener tiempo para ir a buscar más. No podemos arriesgarnos a que los barcos de Yuuei nos intercepten. Tenemos que entregar este grupo en la ciudad._

— _El general no estará complacido._

— _El general entenderá que no fue culpa de nadie que el maldito barco naufragara. Tuvimos suerte de que el nuestro no corriera con el mismo destino._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿eh? ¿me has oído?

Katsuki parpadea y lo mira. Toma un segundo en rebobinar la conversación. ¿Volver a casa? No, no hay nada ahí para él. Su madre, tal vez, si es que sigue viva. Pero lo que realmente quiere, lo que quiere por sobre todas las cosas: Es la cabeza del hombre llamado Shigaraki.

—Quiero venganza—dice y su voz resuena baja y grave, como el gruñido de un animal salvaje.

 **Continuará**

Tengo el link de un archivo que hice para ir anotando las flores y algunos detalles más. Para leerlo pueden ir a:

drive. google. com (diagonal) open?id = 0B36jUCKtAUF1NmZLYzNqQ00yTmc

Quiten los espacios en blanco.


	3. El Cuarto Intento

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Advertencias:** Esclavitud.

 **Agradecimientos:** _Mil gracias a quienes dejaron un mensaje y a quienes marcaron esta historia como favorita o para recibir las notificaciones. Responderé a los review uno por uno. Me han hecho inmensamente feliz y espero que me acompañen en este viaje._

 _Alla vamos._

 **Notas: (Heat)** Básicamente se refiere a la época de celo de los omegas. No quise poner la traducción en español porque no me gusta cómo suena, así que preferí la palabra **ciclo**. Se refiere a la época en que son más fértiles y tiene más posibilidades para procrear. Hay muchos criterios sobre cuánto tiempo dura, cada cuando sucede, o cuál es el comportamiento de los omegas durante esa etapa, hay muchas ideas al respecto. En todo caso iré dando detalles poco a poco para no abrumar demasiado.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3: El Cuarto Intento**

 _Se despertó con dolor de cabeza y tardó un momento en comprender que sí, la lámpara sobre su cabeza se movía y que eso no era resultado de su imaginación. Tampoco se estaba imaginando los barrotes que había junto a su cara._

— _Hue—murmuró con la boca seca. Intentó levantarse pero solo consiguió girarse sintiendo que su cabeza latía como un corazón gigante._

— _¿Estás bien?—pregunto otro chico, sentado junto a él, un omega de su aldea dos años mayor que él._

— _¿Dónde?_

— _En un barco—murmuró alguien más._

 _Izuku cerró los ojos y se concentró en calmar el dolor de su cabeza. Se tocó el chichón y masajeó el contorno pese a los escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo al tocarlo. Cuando logró calmar el mareo se levantó lentamente. Había otros ocho omega en su jaula. Todos de su aldea. Había cuatro jaulas ahí, y en todas ellas había omegas de todas las edades. Izuku contó no menos de quince rostros desconocidos._

 _Ninguno de ellos era Katsuki._

 _Al principio sintió alivio, porque si el rubio no estaba ahí no cabía duda de que lo habían dejado atrás. "_ Sigue en casa" _, pensó, y fue casi absurdo sentir que ese consuelo conseguía tranquilizarlo; pero la calma no duró demasiado. El cuarto olía a estrés. El miedo de los omega se había dispersado por todo el compartimiento llenándolo de un aroma amargo. Era imposible conservar la calma en esas circunstancias. Izuku lo intentó. Intentó no pensar en la sangre, intentó no pensar en el cuerpo de su amigo inconsciente._

"Había demasiada sangre" _se dijo e inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza. "_ No. Kacchan está bien. Solo fue un golpe. Alguien lo habrá encontrado. Mis padres lo habrán atendido. Va a recuperarse. No es la primera vez que se abre la cabeza. Y cuando despierte les dirá a todos lo qué pasó. Mitsuki y el resto lo sabrán"

 _Izuku salió de su trance cuando Toru se apretó junto a él, solo entonces el muchacho se dio cuenta de que había estado murmurando en voz alta._

— _¿Vendrán a buscarnos?—preguntó la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Izuku._

 _La respuesta fue inmediata—Vendrán._

"Kacchan vendrá" _se dijo Izuku para sí, lleno de una confianza ciega. Y cuando lo hiciera Izuku lo estaría esperando._

 _[…]_

 _Los omegas se amontonaron en pequeños grupos intentando darse consuelo. El enviciado ambiente se aligeró pero aún apestaba a miedo, incertidumbre y zozobra. Izuku respiraba y cada inhalación hacía tambalear su certeza de que Katsuki lo buscaría. Cayó en un sueño intranquilo. Soñó con Katsuki cubierto de sangre, soñó con su piel blanca deshaciéndose entre sus dedos. Su miedo se unió al de los otros y cuando ellos empezaron a llorar, no tuvo fuerza para detener sus lágrimas._

 _[…]_

 _No los dejaban salir para ir al baño así que pronto el cuarto se llenó del aroma a orines, mierda y vomito. Izuku y el resto utilizaron una esquina de la jaula como baño y se amontonaron en la otra. Recibían comida una vez al día. Como sus raciones eran diminutas y se limitaban al pan y al agua, el baño empezó a utilizarse con menos frecuencia. Todos empezaron a mostrar signos de desgaste y agotamiento. Dormían más, se movían menos. Solo hacía falta que uno empezara a llorar para que el resto lo imitara._

 _Pese a todo era un consuelo estar rodeado del aroma de sus compañeros. Izuku despertaba en una pila de brazos y piernas, intentando rescatar el aroma de su hogar._

 _[…]_

 _Izuku se despertó con nauseas. El barco se mecía con tal violencia que una de las lámparas que colgaba de la pared salió disparada y se estrelló en el suelo. El aceite se desparramó sobre la madera y el fuego se extendió sin control._

 _Todos los omega comenzaron a gritar._

 _No tardó mucho antes de que uno de los guardias bajara a investigar el alboroto. Al ver el fuego salió corriendo y volvió cargando dos cubetas con agua. Era casi gracioso verlo tambalearse por culpa del barco, pero al final consiguió apagar el fuego. Cuando terminó se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero justo en ese momento la nave entera se sacudió con violencia y todas las jaulas se desplazaron._

 _Una de ellas se estrelló contra el guardia y el hombre rebotó hacia la pared donde su cabeza emitió un fuerte 'Plop'._

— _Las llaves—gritó Izuku al verlo en el suelo._

 _De inmediato uno de los omegas adultos que estaba en la jaula sacó los brazos de los barrotes y tras una breve vacilación comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos del hombre inconsciente. En cuanto encontró las llaves probó cada una hasta encontrar la que abría su jaula._

 _Los omegas salieron. Otra violenta sacudida los envío al suelo y los hizo desplazarse hasta la pared. El adulto, que había tenido la rapidez para sujetarse de la jaula, se tambaleó pero mantuvo la vertical. Con muchísimo cuidado fue desplazándose de jaula en jaula abriendo las puertas. Todos los omegas empezaron a moverse lentamente, algunos a gatas, otros sujetándose de las jaulas, pero las sacudidas iban creciendo en intensidad. Y no solo era eso, con cada violenta sacudida el agua que iba entrando por las escaleras, se acumulaba hasta alcanzar una profundidad de dos dedos. Después cubrió sus tobillos y seguía aumentando._

 _Los omegas tropezaron y cayeron. Sus cuerpos se deslizaron de izquierda a derecha. Izuku, que se sujetaba de una de las jaulas, espero hasta que el movimiento del barco se inclinó hacia la derecha y entonces se soltó. Chocó contra otro omega pero consiguió llegar hasta la esquina más cercana a la puerta._

 _Otra violenta sacudida, la peor de todas, desplazo las jaulas, todas se movieron como un grupo completo hasta estrellarse en la pared opuesta. La marejada de agua que entro por las escaleras fue más pronunciada._

 _Y no se detuvo._

 _Aferrándose a la argolla incrustada en la pared de madera, Izuku notó que el agua empezaba a llegarle a la cintura, después al pecho y para cuando alcanzo su cabeza se soltó. Flotó y espero hasta que su cabeza toco el techo. De reojo vio a varios omegas siguiendo su ejemplo. Entonces inhalo profundamente y se sumergió._

 _Nadó hasta la puerta. Pataleó con fuerza, y pese a que se sentía débil y exhausto, no se dio por vencido. Nadó por las escaleras esperando salir pero cuando lo hizo encontró que no había aire o cielo. Estaban bajo el mar._

 _Izuku nadó. Pataleó hasta que sintió calambres en las piernas. Braceó hasta que sus hombros se convirtieron en fuego. Su cabeza atravesó la superficie y su reacción inmediata fue abrir la boca y respirar. Cuando una ola se estrelló contra su cara volvió a hundirse. Emergió presa de toses y con la sensación lacerante de haber tragado agua en contra de su voluntad._

 _Luchó por mantenerse a flote, pero ola tras ola lo hundía sin remedio. En un momento algo duro se estrelló contra su cara, el golpe lo sacudió y extendió la mano para aferrarlo. Se le escapó entre los dedos, e Izuku utilizo el resto de sus fuerzas para ir tras el trozo de madera que se alejaba de él. En cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance se aferró y lo utilizo como flotador._

 _Más exhausto que nunca, Izuku se tomó un momento para respirar. El mar embravecido no dejaba de elevarse hasta caer con una potencia terrible. La lluvia caía con fuerza, fría e implacable. El viento emitía rugidos como los de una bestia furiosa. Y en el cielo destellaban luces, una tras otra, acompañadas de un bramido ensordecedor. Cuando Izuku miró a su alrededor, esperando ver a otros omegas emergiendo del mar, lo único que había era agua, olas blancas balanceándose contra él. No había rastro del barco, su tripulación, ni de la mercancía que llevaban en la bodega._

 _Izuku estaba solo._

 _Cerró los ojos y apoyo la mejilla contra la tabla. Pensó en su hogar y dejo que la dulce nostalgia lo invadiera. Lloró en silencio despidiéndose de sus padres, de sus amigos, de Katsuki._

"No seas debilucho"

 _La frase sonó clara y fresca en su mente. Podía recordar los matices de esa voz sin esfuerzo. Podía ver la sonrisa confiada y la expresión rebosante de presunción._

 _Katsuki siempre había sido brillante, había sido el primero en obtener su flor, había iniciado su entrenamiento antes que ningún otro, tenía manos diestras para empuñar cuchillos y hacer nudos, era rápido y ágil y se había convertido en la estrella que guiaba su vida. Izuku quería estar a su altura, quería ser lo que Katsuki era para él._

 _Las manos de Izuku se aferraron a la tabla sin dudar, abrió los ojos y luchó contra el sueño, el hambre y el cansancio. Mientras la lluvia rugía sobre él, Izuku se jura no rendirse._

— _El ajenjo es amargo—murmuró para sí mientras el viento seguía soplando—Tiene hojas largas de un verde oscuro. Sirve para calmar los dolores del estómago. La albahaca…_

 _Con la tormenta azotando por encima de su cabeza, Izuku continúo enumerando las plantas que conocía. Recito una a una sus características, sus utilidades, su forma. Las imagino e intento recordar el aroma de cada una._

 _Cuando terminó de recitar todas las plantas que se sabía de memoria volvió empezar. Sabía que nunca podría volver a ver a Katsuki si se rendía._

 _[…]_

 _Cuando volvió en sí la tormenta había terminado, ni siquiera recordaba haberse desmayado. Despertó frente a un cielo azul, brillante y despejado. Despertó con el cuerpo entumido y la cabeza llena de ruido. Despertó bajo el escrutinio de unos grandes ojos negros. Cuando vio que junto a ella había otra persona con la cabeza de un pájaro, Izuku empezó a gritar._

.

.

.

Izuku abre los ojos y lo primero que ve son los familiares ojos negros, la delgada cara cuadrada y la pequeña nariz. Esta vez sonríe.

—Hola, Tsuyuchan—sonríe mientras trata de identificar la hora del día por la posición del sol.—No sabía que ibas a venir hoy.

—Vine a recolectar moluscos, no pensé que fuera a encontrarte aquí. Es más de media tarde.

—¿De verdad?—se endereza despacio, desentumiendo su espalda—Estuve trabajando en las velas, pero me quede dormido.

—Sabes que no puedes quedarte en la playa, Zuchan. Es peligroso si alguien más te encuentra.

—Cerré los ojos un momento, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo. Empezaré a empacar mis cosas.

—Te ayudaría, pero debo darme prisa. Mi hermana vendrá a buscarme si no regreso pronto.

—Está bien, si quieres te ayudaré para que no te retrases.—Izuku toma el cubo que la muchacha lleva y se pasan la siguiente media hora con los pies metidos en el mar—¿El toque de queda aún está vigente?

—Durará hasta que lleguen las tropas del rey.

—¿Cuánto falta? ¿Una semana?

—La carta de reclutamiento llegó hace dos semanas. Así que otras dos antes de que el primer grupo llegue. Fumikage me ha dicho que piensas marcharte para entonces. ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? Podrías hacer lo mismo que haces todos los años.

—Me internaré en el bosque cuando mi _ciclo_ llegue. Tengo todo listo. Comida, agua y mantas; pero no quiero arriesgarme a que alguno de los soldados encuentre el barco. Si lo hallan harán preguntas, o peor aún, se lo llevaran.

—Fumikage dice…

—Lo sé. Se ha ofrecido a responsabilizarse por él en caso de que lo encuentren, pero es un riesgo que no quiero correr. No puedo pasarme otro año construyendo uno nuevo.

—Lo has hecho antes.

—Sí, pero este es el primero que no se hundió durante los viajes de prueba. Es el mejor que he hecho hasta ahora.

—¿Estás seguro de que resistirá el viaje?

—Eso espero.

—¿No has hecho alteraciones en la ruta?

—Según los mapas que Tokoyami me consiguió, estamos al sureste del Mar Interior. Del otro lado del mar está el reino Yuuei. Si consigo llegar hasta ahí y bordeo sus costas, llegare hasta el extremo sur del continente. Desde ahí debo seguir en dirección suroeste hasta llegar hasta el grupo de islas Kohei. Una de esas islas es mi hogar.

—Cruzar el Mar Interior no es fácil. Abundan las tormentas y hay serpientes de agua. Quienes lo cruzan usan barcos inmensos para que la travesía resulte exitosa. Creo que sería mejor que no te separaras de la costa. Si la sigues rodearas el mar y llegaras de todos modos al otro extremo.

—Es una opción, todavía no la descarto. Podría alejarme de la costa lo suficiente para evitar ser visto por tierra. Si me topó con una tormenta podré acercarme a la costa y esperar que pase. Es sin duda una opción viable. Pero si lo hago tendría que atravesar cerca del castillo Overhaul, y sabemos que tú rey no soporta a los de mi raza. Si me atrapan me matarán. Aun suponiendo que pase sin ser visto, inmediatamente después están las tierras del General y sabemos que su puerto siempre está abierto. No podré cruzar con el barco, podría abandonar el bote antes de llegar al puerto y probar suerte por tierra, pero aun si consigo cruzar el territorio sin que me atrapen, tendré que atravesar la zona en guerra… —Izuku se detiene y se gira hacia ella—Lo siento, me deje llevar.

—No te preocupes. Me alegra ver que has considerado todos los posibles escenarios, pero aun así creo que atravesar el Mar en ese barco es arriesgado.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, Tsuyu, pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

Una vez que terminan de recolectar los moluscos, Tsuyu lo ayuda a recoger sus cosas y a esconder la pequeña embarcación bajo hojas y ramas. Inician el camino de vuelta y antes de separarse, Tsuyu suspira.

—¿Fumikage te lo dijo?

—¿Qué su nombre está en la lista de reclutamiento? Sí. Me lo dijo. También me dijo que planeabas alistarte para evitar que tu hermano tenga que hacerlo.

—Samidare es demasiado joven. Mi madre se moriría de dolor si tuviera que verlo partir.

—También le dolerá perderte a ti.

—Soy la mayor, es mi deber. Tal vez para el siguiente año la guerra haya terminado.

—¿Esas son las noticias que llegan?

La muchacha suspira.

—Se dice que el General y nuestro rey han iniciado los trámites de una alianza.

—¿Por eso el reclutamiento de este año es más exhaustivo?

—Se dice que nuestro rey enviará tropas de apoyo para el General. Supongo que con ambas fuerzas planean oponerse al rey de Yuuei.

Izuku se frota distraídamente la nariz.

—Si los dos reinos de la zona Este se unen, nadie estará a salvo.

—Debes tener cuidado, Zuchan. El General ha convencido a nuestro rey de entregar a cualquiera que porte flores en su cuerpo. Han decidido ayudar en la construcción de navíos. Si alguno de sus barcos te encuentra, no habrá escapatoria.

Izuku sacude la cabeza.

—Es un riesgo que tomaré. No puedo quedarme toda mi vida aquí, escondido en el bosque, esperando que nadie me encuentre. Agradezco la preocupación que Tokoyami y tú sienten, pero cuando se vayan no quedará nadie que sepa que estoy aquí. No soporto pensar que no volveré a ver mi hogar. Tengo que irme. Tengo que arriesgarme.

La muchacha asiente e Izuku se aleja de ella ofreciéndole otra triste sonrisa.

[…]

El ciclo de Izuku llega y se va. Lo deja exhausto, insatisfecho y con la mente llena de recuerdos: El aroma a madera y humo, la sensación fantasmal de la piel alabastrina, la sonrisa condescendiente, y el rojo brillante de los gladiolos.

El recuerdo de Katsuki es radiante y caliente. Izuku se toca pensando en él, murmura su nombre hasta que pierde sentido y se frota hasta que su cuerpo se derrite una y otra vez. Y aún entonces nunca es suficiente.

[…]

El cielo es de un gris claro cuando Fumikage y Tsuyu llegan a la playa para despedirse. Entre los tres transportan la comida, la ropa, las mantas, las botellas con infusiones y el agua.

—Zuchan—dijo la muchacha cuando al terminar se detiene a observar a su amigo—¿Qué es eso?

Al ver que señala su tobillo, Izuku levanta su pantalón para mostrar su obra de arte.

—La hice yo

Una hermosa orquídea blanca destellaba justo sobre el hueso de su tobillo, de ella nacen líneas verdes que envuelven su pierna.

—No es perfecta, pero creo que servirá.

—¿No se despinta?—pregunto Fumikage.

—Si la mojo y la froto se irá. Si permanece mojada durante mucho tiempo la tinta se correrá. Pero pretendo envolver mi pierna con vendas. Así evitaré que se moje y servirá como distracción.

—¿Has cargado con suficiente loción?

—Toda la que he podido. De todos modos ustedes no pueden reconocernos por nuestro aroma.

—Pero podemos rastrearlos.

—Lo sé. En fin. Tengo todo lo que necesito. Llevo también algunas plantas por si me mareo, me enfermó o me hago una herida. Creo que estoy listo.

Vuelven a abrazarse, ofreciendo consejos, consuelo y buena suerte. Cuando el sol ha terminado de salir, Izuku les abraza por última vez.

—Gracias por rescatarme—les dice apretando con fuerza—Gracias por ayudarme cuando no tenía nada. Gracias por la comida. Gracias por la compañía. Gracias por no entregarme.

Tsuyu llora silenciosamente mientras murmura—Cuídate, Zuchan. Deseo de corazón que consigas volver a tu hogar.

—Gracias, Tsuyu. Si puedo, algún día espero volver.

Fumikage no llora pero su expresión es de honda tristeza.

—Con suerte, Zuchan, no volverás a ver a ninguno de los nuestros jamás.

Los dos amigos empujan la pequeña embarcación mientras Izuku se alista con los remos. Agita las manos hasta que las siluetas de la playa se empequeñecen. Después se gira hacia el mar.

—Aquí vamos.

[…]

El primer día el viento es favorable. Izuku suelta las velas y guía su navío tomando como referencia al sol. Avanza a buen ritmo, y cuando no hay viento procura pescar para mantener sus reservas de comida, aunque sabe que comer regularmente pescado crudo puede ser peligroso.

El sol es insoportable, así que Izuku se envuelve la cabeza con una de sus camisas y se desnuda. Duerme a intervalos, siempre cuidando que su bote no se aleje de la línea imaginaría que ha trazado. Cuando llueve consigue reunir agua dentro de una de las ollas que lleva y cada día que pasa hace un conteo de su comida, de los días que lleva viajando y procura ajustar sus raciones según lo necesite.

Según sus cálculos no va ni a la mitad de su viaje cuando se topa con su primer tormenta. No es terrible, pero agita el mar con furia, y las olas frías golpean contra su embarcación con tal fuerza que Izuku se ve en la necesidad de amarrarse al mástil para evitar caer. Las náuseas lo sacuden y la experiencia en general es terrible.

Cuando la tormenta finalmente se calma, Izuku se haya exhausto. Su primer pensamiento es asegurarse de que sus cosas siguen a salvo, tarda lo que parece una eternidad en su inventario y cuando finalmente termina y se prepara para retomar su rumbo se percata de la sombra negra que destella en el horizonte. Y no es la única, detrás de ella empieza a distinguirse otra.

El estómago de Izuku se contrae de pánico.

[…]

Lo primero que hace es vestirse. Las manos le tiemblan tanto que no consigue colocarse sus vendas a la primera. El miedo late dentro de él con fuerza, pero Izuku se muerde la boca, utiliza sus ejercicios de respiración para calmarse y reinicia su labor. Se pone sus pantalones, su camisola, su chaleco y procura doblar su pantalón para dejar su tobillo vendado a la vista. Después de eso iza las velas, por desgracia para él no hay viento.

Izuku maldice.

La sombra negra avanza a una velocidad asombrosa y sus contornos no tardan en distinguirse. Detrás de él vienen otras tres embarcaciones. Una detrás de otra.

Izuku usa los remos para iniciar la retirada, pero el vigía del primer barco debe tener una vista excelente porque el barco ha modificado ligeramente su ruta y ahora enfila directamente hacia él. Queriendo evitar una colisión, que sin duda acabaría con su barco partido en dos, Izuku se las arregla para moverse en línea paralela al buque. Está esperando que la velocidad del buque le impida detenerse y él consiga alejarse antes de que los otros reaccionen, pero el deseo es en vano porque se da cuenta de que el barco inició su desaceleración desde el mismo momento en que corrigió su ruta.

En cuanto el bote de Izuku pasa cerca del barco largas cuerdas caen desde la barandilla. Izuku intenta usar el remo para alejarse pero antes de que su barco empiece a moverse, uno de los hombres de abordo salta usando las cuerdas y cae sobre su embarcación.

El golpe sacude el barco e Izuku se dobla sobre el borde a causa del movimiento. Suelta el remo sin querer, y cuando intenta empuñar el otro para defenderse el intruso lo sujeta del cabello. Otro intruso cae desde el buque y mientras el primero de ellos usa las cuerdas para ascender llevando a Izuku como un costal de papas, el otro se entretiene metiendo todas sus pertenencias en varios costales.

El ataque no toma más de diez minutos, y pese a la situación, Izuku se sorprende de la eficiencia.

El atacante deja caer a Izuku con fuerza y el muchacho gruñe cuando su brazo recibe todo el peso de su cuerpo. Antes de que consiga decir nada, manos extrañas lo giran e intentan desgarrar su chaleco. Izuku lucha y patea, pero el hombre de piel cobre es muchísimo más fuerte; pero entonces una voz cerca de él dice.

—Déjalo ya. Es un obrero—una mano aferra la pierna de Izuku y el muchacho reza porque su engaño funcione. Al parecer lo hace porque la mano lo suelta y su atacante lo iza como si fuera un niño.

Izuku mira a su alrededor, estudiando los rostros. Muchos de ellos tienen características animales, pero hay otros, como el hombre que lo sostienen, cuya única diferencia es el color de su piel.

—Ponlo en la bodega.—la voz pertenece a un hombre pequeño con los ojos de un hombre pero con el pico de un ave—Y el resto a trabajar. Vuelvan a avivar las calderas. Máxima velocidad.

Justo en ese momento un espantoso estruendo resuena en la lejanía. Izuku se gira para mirar hacia el horizonte. A lo lejos el segundo y el tercer barco parecen haberse estrellado, pero después de una concienzuda observación, Izuku se da cuenta de que el segundo barco se encuentra en llamas mientras que el tercero parece entero. Más aún, cuando Izuku los estudia distingue que ni siquiera son del mismo tipo de barco. El que se quema tiene un solo mástil, mientras que el otro tiene tres; y la bandera que se agita sobre ellos es diferente.

Escucha una maldición de alguien de la tripulación y el hombre pequeño empieza a gritar.

—¡Vamos, muévanse! ¡Quiero que esta cosa se mueva! A menos que quieran disfrutar de la maldita hospitalidad de los salvajes.

Lo último que Izuku ve antes de que lo metan en la bodega es que el cuarto barco, el que viene detrás de todos, pasa de largo a los otros dos y enfila directamente hacia ellos. Al igual que el tercer barco, el último tiene tres mástiles y encima de uno de ellos ondea una bandera gris y roja.

[…]

Izuku se espera las jaulas, pero a diferencia de las que conoció cuando lo arrancaron de su hogar, estas celdas son individuales. La bodega está llena de pequeñas jaulas, la mayoría de ellas llenas. A Izuku le basta una inspiración para saber que todas las personas que están ahí son alfas. No hay ni un solo beta a bordo.

Dentro de su jaula, Izuku se acomoda su ropa e intenta no retorcerse de ansiedad. Es difícil hacerlo cuando todo el compartimiento está lleno de ira. Los alfa, aunque jóvenes, exudan advertencias y furia, Izuku los huele y entiende porque ellos, a diferencia de los omega, van en espacios separados. Huelen a encierro, a violencia. Izuku siente la urgencia de hacerse pelotita, de suplicar perdón. Tiene la tentación de liberar feromonas para calmarlos, pero se muerde la mano y entierra la nariz en su ropa.

Su ropa huele a flores. Flores y plantas. Se concentra en el aroma y procura no mirar a nadie. El alfa que está en la celda de junto le habla:

—¿De dónde has salido?—su tono es acerado, por su cara no tiene más de quince años, pero sus dientes parecen aterradores y sus ojos destellan peligro.

—Viajaba en mi barco—explica intentando mantener la voz firme—Me aleje de la costa y me capturaron.

El alfa aspira varias veces seguidas.

—No eres un alfa—gruñe.

—S-soy un beta.

—Tampoco hueles como uno.

—Soy sanador. Hago pastas y medicinas con plantas. Seguramente huelo a eso.

El alfa vuelve a aspirar.—Sí… huelo las flores.

—¿Qué fue el estruendo que se oyó?—pregunta otro alfa, el muchacho cuya jaula está justo frente a la de Izuku.

—Un barco… había un barco quemándose.

—¿Cuál?

—No lo sé… ¿no todos son iguales?

—¡No! ¡Los demonios atacaron nuestra villa pero la flota del rey los persigue, hemos estado escuchando sus cuernos de advertencia desde que hace dos días! Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos alcancen.

—Están cerca—explica Izuku para después detallarles la escena que vio mientras estaba en cubierta.

—¿El barco de los omega estaba en llamas?—pregunta alguien e Izuku se gira hacia la voz pero no sabe de donde proviene.

—¿Barco de los omegas?—pregunto mirando hacia todos lados.

—¿De dónde eres que no lo sabes?

Izuku se atraganta—De las islas de Kohei.—dijo con la voz seca—Atacaron a mi aldea hace algunos años, pero nunca supe que…

Uno de los alfas lo corta con un ademan—Los demonios siempre usan dos barcos. Uno para alfas y uno para omegas. Si la flota del rey ha conseguido abordar el barco, entonces los omegas estarán a salvo.

Hay murmullos de emoción entre los muchachos. Izuku nota que la ira se atenúa. Sin duda muchos de ellos agradecen saber que sus amigos, hermanos o futuros prometidos, ahora están a salvo; pero hay algo que sacude a Izuku de pie a cabeza.

—¿Cuántos barcos de la flota había?—pregunta alguien e Izuku reacciona con lentitud.

—Vi dos—murmura sin fuerza—Uno se quedó con el barco en llamas, el otro viene detrás.

Hay gritos de emoción, el compartimiento se inunda de energía, de arrebato, pero Izuku no presta atención. No puede dejar de pensar. _Barco de omegas. Barco de alfas._ Su corazón se retuerce. _No_ , piensa con desesperación _. Kacchan está en casa. Está en casa_ ; pero incluso mientras se lo repite no deja de ver el cuerpo de Katsuki inconsciente. No deja de recordar el agua llenando la bodega, no deja de pensar en el mar embravecido.

Dos barcos, se repite. _No vi otro barco._

Dos barcos. _No había otro barco._

Los dos barcos... _¿Se hundieron?_

Izuku se tapa la boca, retrocede hasta la esquina de su jaula, se tensa para controlarse y deja que las lágrimas se desborden. Silenciosas, amargas y saladas.

Continuará

 _En el siguiente capítulo veremos a Katsuki otra vez. Gracias por todo y lamento las faltas de ortografía. La beta soy yo. Jo. Nos leemos._


	4. La Ira que Burbujea

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Advertencias:** Esclavitud. Y sexo, aunque no creo que pueda clasificarse como algo explícito.

 **Agradecimientos** a todas las maravillosas personitas que me han dejado un mensaje. Gracias por el amable recibimiento y espero que este capítulo les guste. Saludos.

 **Notas:**

Ouji – Principe

Ou - Rey

.

 **Capítulo 4: La Ira que Burbujea**

 _De su viaje en barco Katsuki recuerda el aroma: Un cuarto lleno de jóvenes alfa, furiosos y violentos, encerrados durante días. No es algo que se olvide con facilidad._

 _Los gruñidos, gritos y maldiciones duraron mucho tiempo, duraban día y noche hasta que el hambre se impuso. Pese al cansancio y la incomodidad, Katsuki se mantuvo atento. Su furia era roja y brillante, era paralizante. Podía pasarse horas sentado, tenso como una barra de acero. Miraba, atendía, escuchaba…, esperando una oportunidad para saltar y huir; pero nunca la hubo._

 _Después del barco viajaron en carromatos durante días hasta que llegaron a una fortaleza. Katsuki vio las altas torres grises con una pequeña bandera ondeando en la punta de una de ellas, antes de que empujaran su jaula sobre una plataforma. Katsuki se puso en guardia esperando que la puerta se abriera. Pese al cansancio estaba listo para morder y matar; no esperaba que el piso se desplazara._

 _Cayó por un túnel inclinado, cuya superficie era completamente lisa. Katsuki uso manos y uñas para evitar desplazarse pero no hubo suerte, llegó al fondo del pasaje y su cuerpo golpeo contra el suelo con un sonido seco. Aun así se levantó, listo para enfrentar lo que fuera, pero solo había otros chicos como él. Todos tensos, desconfiados, sucios y hambrientos._

 _Detrás de él llegaron más prisioneros, todos ellos niños. Cuando la puerta del túnel se cerró sin aviso, todos se miraron. Aguardaron en silencio, alistándose para luchar, pero su enemigo era invisible. Llego en silencio, deslizándose por entre sus piernas, etéreo y sin forma._

 _Con el tiempo Katsuki le daría el nombre del incienso negro._

 _[…]_

 _Los recuerdos de su estancia en ese calabozo son vagos, fragmentos y trozos de eventos que parecen irreales, aunque si se esfuerza puede evocar escenas completas. Recuerda que la comida llegaba por el túnel aunque nadie parecía interesado en acercarse, recuerda que muchos se encogían en las esquinas con la expresión perdida, y recuerda que había otros que se sacudían con violencia hasta que se quedaban rígidos con la mirada ida._

 _Varios de sus conocidos murieron así. Katsuki sobrevivió. Sobrevivió a la tormenta que se había llevado a Izuku. Sobrevivió al incienso y al condicionamiento. Sobrevivió a los calabozos que vinieron después. Sobrevivió a las cadenas, a los golpes y al hambre._

 _Sobrevivió a todo._

 _Dentro de él ardía un solo deseo._

 _._

.

—Quiero venganza.

Saborea la palabra, cada sílaba, cada entonación. Se alimenta de ella y su ira se inflama. _Venganza_. Es lo único que le queda. Lo único por lo que vive.

Su respuesta provoca que el recién llegado sonría. Un gesto lleno de satisfacción. Un gesto de compañerismo. Un gesto de entendimiento..., para Katsuki es un gesto inútil. No desea su amistad. No pide su aprobación. No quiere su atención.

—Entonces habrá que sacarte de aquí.

Katsuki se congela. _¡Sí!_ El grito resuena dentro de él con la fuerza de una tormenta. _SI. SI. Sisisi…_ Quiere salir. **Necesita** salir. _Seré libre…_ Antes de que consiga decir nada, los guardias vuelven. Katsuki retrocede, tenso y en guardia.

—Parece que tu fiesta de bienvenida está lista—el murmullo que emite no está destinado para ser oído, pero el muchacho de la celda de junto se gira hacia él y su ceño se frunce. Katsuki lo mira y procura utilizar el mismo tono de voz para decirle—Ya veremos si eres de los que regresa.

—¿Qué?

—Ellos no tienen opción.

Katsuki se aleja. No necesita mirar para saber cómo se desarrolla la situación. Lo ha visto demasiadas veces: Alfas listos para luchar con denuedo y determinación, solo para ser reducidos por malditos dardos tranquilizantes.

 _Los bastardos aprendieron que si se atreven a meterse en una jaula con nosotros, nada garantiza que vayan a salir en una sola pieza_.

Katsuki oye las maldiciones del alfa, oye su cuerpo contra los barrotes, lo escucha gritar y luchar y cuando se calla, oye la reja que se abre, el cuerpo que se arrastra, y el silencio que sigue. Cuando mira a su alrededor, ve la misma ira que late dentro de él. Todos saben lo que le espera al recién llegado.

.

.

 _Despertó encadenado a la pared en medio de la oscuridad. A diferencia de ocasiones anteriores la cadena estaba fija a un collar metálico en su cuello, lo que dejaba manos y piernas libres. Cuando intento ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de que temblaba. No podía precisar cuándo había sido la última vez que había probado bocado._

 _Con lentitud, examinando su recién recuperada voluntad, Katsuki se desplazó por la celda, midiendo el largo de su cadena e intentando dispersar la neblina que cubría su mente. Extendió los brazos frente a él y se movió lentamente, esperando no chocar ni caer, pero antes de que consiguiera tocar algo la cadena se tensó. Empezó a moverse lateralmente hasta que encontró una de las paredes de los costados, se apoyó junto a ella y se dejó caer. Cerró los ojos e intento hacer un recuento de todo, pero solo había pedazos y flashes incongruentes. Pensó en Izuku, y fue un alivio que su recuerdo siguiera ahí, esperando a ser llamado. Tuvo que esforzarse pero consiguió evocar su rostro deslumbrante de mejillas redondas. El Izuku de sus recuerdos era feliz y poseía una sonrisa cegadora; su voz tenía un tono agudo característico y su risa era libre. Katsuki inhalo con fuerza pero en lugar del aroma de albahaca y menta percibió el encierro y la podredumbre de su celda._

 _Salió de su trance cuando la puerta se abrió._

 _Katsuki abrió los ojos y se puso de pie al instante, pero el movimiento y el golpe de adrenalina lo marearon. Tardo un momento en recuperarse antes de centrar su atención en el visitante, cuando lo hizo sintió que sus ojos resentía la débil luz de la lámpara. Los frotó con fuerza esperando que la debilidad se fuera. Cuando enfoco al recién llegado vi a una chica, no mayor de quince años. Delgaducha y alta. Su pelo color naranja había sido cortado al rape, e iba casi semidesnuda._

 _Los ojos de Katsuki se deslizaron del sarashi blanco hasta el vientre. Cuando distinguió el intrincado diseño de las margaritas que resaltaban en su cadera, el muchacho se atragantó. Sorprendido, alterado y confuso, Katsuki aparto los ojos de ella y se dio la vuelta dándole espacio para que se cubriera._

 _La oyó acercarse pero ni aun así se giró._

— _Te traje comida—dijo ella._

 _Katsuki la miro, procurando que su vista se mantuviera por encima de su cabeza. Junto al aroma a frutas distinguió el indiscutible olor del miedo y la ansiedad._

— _¿Quién eres?_

— _Itsuka._

 _Se sentó de forma que sus rodillas cubrieron su estómago. Katsuki suspiró y la imitó. Observó el collar y las muñequeras con las argollas, eran parecidos a los suyos, y no necesitaba preguntar para saber que su vestimenta no era algo que ella hubiera escogido por voluntad propia._

— _Come._

 _Le acercó una bolsa y Katsuki la miró con desconfianza. Se puso en alerta y el cuarto se llenó de su aroma._

— _¿No te lo han dicho?—preguntó ella, repentinamente tensa._

— _¿Decirme qué?_

 _Hubo una brusca inhalación y la ansiedad de la chica se espesó a su alrededor._

— _Primero come—le dijo._

— _¿Por qué…?_

— _Shu—murmuró ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas. Su voz se atenuó hasta convertirse en un susurro urgente.—No grites y no te muevas. Nos observan._

 _Katsuki se tensó y contuvo el impulso de mirar a su alrededor. Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, Katsuki saco las frutas, el pan y el agua. Titubeó un momento antes de tocarla, pese a que su boca había empezado a salivar de anticipación._

— _Está limpia—murmuró ella al ver su incertidumbre.—Ellos quieren que confíes en mí._

 _Katsuki comió despacio, asegurándose de que su estómago no se rebelaba contra él._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieren?—preguntó Katsuki, asegurándose que el murmullo no se extendía más allá de ellos._

 _Ella titubeó, su miedo se disparó e inundo el cuarto. Katsuki arrugó la nariz._

— _Lo siento—dijo Itsuka intentando controlarse._

— _Solo escúpelo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

— _Tenemos… ellos quieren… se supone que debemos emparejarnos._

 _Katsuki se atragantó. Pese a que su intención era mantenerse tranquilo, no pudo evitar levantarse y retroceder._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

— _No grites, cálmate.—cuando ella se levantó, el otro se pegó a la pared.—Si gritas vendrán._

— _¡No te acerques!_

 _Ella se congeló ante el indiscutible tono de un alfa. Permanecieron así un momento antes de que la puerta se abriera y uno de los guardias entrara._

— _Ven aquí._

 _La omega titubeó antes de obedecer, y en cuanto estuvo cerca del guardia, éste la sujeto del cabello y la arrastro por la puerta. Katsuki se dio cuenta de que lo peor estaba por llegar._

 _[…]_

 _Lo intentaron una y otra vez._

 _Intentaron alimentar la confianza y Katsuki se aseguró de mantener su distancia. Día con día fue construyendo murallas entre ellos. No se dejó engañar ni por su aroma ni su dulzura. Comían en silencio, separados, sin intercambiar palabra._

 _Intentaron amenazarlo y Katsuki se río de ellos. Lucho y se despellejo la espalda, recibió golpes y latigazos sin ceder. Hubo largos periodos en blanco mientras yacía inconsciente y desmadejado. En una de esas veces casi cometió el error de dejarse llevar. Había despertado confuso y desorientado, y cuando consiguió enfocar su vista lo primero que registró fueron dos ojos verdes. De un verde claro, como la hierba en primavera. De haber estado completamente consciente se habría dado cuenta de la diferencia, pero su cabeza pesaba y aún tenía fresco el recuerdo de Izuku. Durante un momento pensó que seguía soñando y se dejó llevar. Había besado a ese "Izuku" con una desesperación silenciosa y angustiante. Habría hecho mucho más si no hubiera aspirado con fuerza anhelando el aroma a especias, pero entonces reconoció el aroma a frutas, dulce y suave, completamente opuesto a lo que esperaba. La había soltado, empujado y había utilizado la fuerza que le quedaba para obligarla a retroceder._

 _Intentaron utilizar su naturaleza y Katsuki prefirió sangrar. Ese día, cuando ella entró, Katsuki supo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal. El aroma de la muchacha se había intensificado exponencialmente y sus ojos, usualmente calmados, parecían temblar de agitación. En cuanto lo entendió, Katsuki rugió, se mordió los brazos hasta hacerse sangre, grito de furia hasta que la chica se retiró a una esquina a llorar, envuelta en necesidad y deseo. Su aroma era tan intenso, tan exquisito, que Katsuki vio negro. Ese día se abrió la frente lanzando cabezazos contra una pared mientras el intoxicante aroma a frutas inundaba la celda, y por suerte para él, había conseguido desmayarse._

 _Intentaron chantajearlo y Katsuki tuvo que endurecer su corazón. Fue cerrando toda simpatía y toda empatía mientras veía que los moretones en la delicada piel se hacían más y más visibles. A veces podía oír las palizas que le daban a la omega al otro lado de la puerta y Katsuki procuraba retraerse en una esquina, sabedor de que si mostraba la más mínima señal de consternación, todo volvería a empezar. Eventualmente la saludable muchacha se marchitó ante sus ojos y era desgarrador verla hundirse en el silencio mientras se sentaba lejos de él. Había días en los que lloraba en silencio, desconsolada y rota._

 _Al verla así Katsuki hizo algo que se juró no hacer: le dirigió la palabra._

— _Come—le tendió las dos guayabas que había en su bolso y espero pacientemente hasta que ella se repuso de la sorpresa para acercarse._

 _Itsuka mordió la fruta y mastico en silencio._

— _No voy a emparejarme contigo—dijo Katsuki comiendo sin prisa. Su voz era un susurro tenue y ella le contestó de la misma forma._

— _¿Preferirías a alguien más?_

 _Pensó en Izuku, si fuera él… el pensamiento cristalizó y fue terrible. Porque nunca sería él. Porque nunca estaría ahí. Y por primera vez Katsuki agradeció que Izuku estuviera libre de tener que hacer lo que Itsuka hacía._

— _No voy a emparejarme con nadie—respondió con voz tensa y se apartó._

 _Y lo cumplió. Se resistió a Itsuka y a los que siguieron. Lucho contra todos en cada momento. Hasta que finalmente se hartaron y lo dejaron en paz. Hubo otros como él y supo de omegas que se resistían a su manera. Todos ellos miraban. Todos ellos aprendían. Todos estaban esperando una oportunidad._

.

Si el cabeza-hueca volvía, habría uno más. Y si no, sería un recuerdo que Katsuki se apresuraría a olvidar como todos los anteriores. No tenía tiempo para estrechar lazos, no tenía tiempo para hacer amistades, Katsuki había jurado que viviría para matar a Shigaraki. Y esperaba el momento. Saldría de esa jaula y una vez que estuviera fuera. Una vez que no hubiera más barrotes. Bien. Ese mundo de mierda ardería con él.

[...]

Eijirou despertó con hambre. Ninguna novedad siendo que llevaba encerrado en esa maldita celda durante, ¿qué?, ¿tres días?, ¿cinco? Había agua y eso garantizaba que al menos no se moriría de inmediato. Tal vez la intención de sus carceleros era dejarlo pudrirse en ese maldito calabozo, lo cual ponía en peligro todos sus planes.

 _Conocía el riesgo_ , se dijo para sí intentando distraerse del rugido que su estómago hacía _, pero una cosa es saber que existe la posibilidad de morir luchando y otra es enfrentarse a la posibilidad de morirse de hambre._

Se imaginó los bollos rellenos de carne que su padre hacía. El recuerdo lo hizo salivar y lo envío de vuelta a casa. Podía verlo junto a la mesa, usando las dos manos para preparar el almuerzo de su otro padre. De hecho el recuerdo era tan real que durante un momento pensó que podía olerlo. Carne y tomate y…

 _¿naranja?_

Abrió los ojos y se percató de que en lugar de la oscuridad usual había un pequeño destello proveniente de la entrada. Había un omega ahí. El mismo omega de la vez anterior. Y al igual que la vez anterior su ropa era…

Eijirou enrojeció y aparto la mirada, sintiéndose acorralado. Tosió para controlar su bochorno y cuando se recuperó le dijo:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te traje sopa.

Se giró lentamente procurando mantener los ojos pegados al techo. Con muchísimo cuidado deslizo su mirada hasta que se topó con el rubio sentando frente a él. Tenía las rodillas pegadas al pecho y había una lámpara y una bandeja de comida en el suelo frente a él. El estómago de Eijirou rugió en voz alta cuando el aroma a sopa inundo sus fosas nasales. No fue una, ni dos, fueron varios gruñidos consecutivos, sonidos vergonzosos y hasta cierto punto… entretenidos.

—Vaya, parece que mi estómago te da la bienvenida.—el comentario fue espontáneo como Eijirou mismo y para su sorpresa escuchó al omega reírse.

Se quedó mudo de asombro al oírlo. El chico tenía una risa alta y contagiosa. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre ella cuando el omega se transformó. Ese breve destello de humor se desvaneció en un parpadeo, sus hombros se tensaron, sus manos aferraron sus codos, y su cuerpo entero emitió desconcierto y culpa. Había una advertencia en sus ojos, una señal que Eijirou no podía leer.

—Come—le dijo el omega y cuando el otro no hizo ademán alguno para obedecer, fue él quien tomo la cuchara y probo la sopa—Esta bastante buena, no dejes que se enfríe.

Volvió a mirarlo y esta vez la señal fue más clara. _Sígueme_. Eijirou respiro con calma y se inclinó para tomar el tazón de sopa.

—Despacio o te quemarás.— _haz tiempo._

—Tengo tanta hambre que ese no sería un problema— _¿por qué?_

—Lo es si te enfermas— _hazlo._

—¿Has venido a ver que no me enfermé?— _¿por qué?_

—He venido a comer contigo, cuando termines me iré.

Eijirou dijo—Preferiría—mientras extendía su mano hacia el omega pero la advertencia en los ojos ambarinos fue alta y clara. _No me toques._ Así que el alfa recalibro su movimiento e hizo parecer que se inclinaba para tomar la hogaza que había en la bandeja.

—No te oí, ¿qué dijiste?— _sigue hablando_

—¿Eh?—giró la cabeza y la cadena unida a ella tintineó, Eijirou miró al rubio y sonrió—solo quería decir que preferiría probar bollos rellenos.— _¿por qué?_

—Lo siento, no hacemos de esos— _paciencia._

—Es una lástima—¿ _por qué?_

—Bueno, si lo dices en voz alta tal vez alguien cumpla tu deseo— _nos oyen_.

—¿De verdad?

El rubio se encogió de hombros pero sus ojos no perdieron su severidad—No pierdes nada con intentar— _sí_

—Supongo que podría— _¿y ahora qué?_

—Supongo que sí— _hablamos_

Discutieron de comida y no hubo más advertencias pero Eijirou se mantuvo alerta. Al final la sopa se terminó y en cuanto el muchacho devolvió el cuenco a la charola la puerta se abrió. Cuando el omega se preparó para levantarse llevándose la bandeja, Eijirou apartó la mirada y no se atrevió a moverse hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Solo entonces se percató que no le había preguntado su nombre.

Se volvió una rutina. Una muy agradable. La comida nunca era de primera clase, pero a Eijirou no le importaba. Veía al omega solamente una vez al día, charlaban sobre las frutas de la temporada, sobre los tipos de carne y sobre el pan. El omega sonreía y era amable, pero Eijirou notaba la postura tensa y la forma como sus ojos parecían gritar advertencias cada vez que él se reía demasiado y comenzaba a contar anécdotas personales. El rubio procuraba que la conversación se mantuviera en un tono neutral, pero Eijirou no podía enseriarse por demasiado tiempo. Su naturaleza era reír y bromear. Su mayor logro era hacer que el otro se riera. Su risa era encantadora, aunque escasa, apenas destellos en la semioscuridad. Duraban solo un momento, apenas el atisbo de una naturaleza juguetona y desinhibida, hasta que parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y entonces sus ojos adquirían esa severidad tan inusual y encauzaba la conversación de vuelta a la comida. En ningún momento le dijo su nombre y a Eijirou se le olvidaba preguntar siempre que lo veía entrar.

Todo se mantuvo igual hasta que un día el omega se sentó a su lado, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado, y extendió su mano para tocarle la frente.

—¿De qué es esta cicatriz?

Eijirou se sobresaltó cuando noto el dedo que se deslizaba por la marca en su ceja. Se distrajo con el aroma a naranjas y tardó un momento en procesar la pregunta.

—Una caída—dijo con la garganta seca. Sus ojos se deslizaron por los hombros pálidos, sobre los cuales se desparramaba la luz de la lámpara, vagaron por el cuello delgado y cuando ascendieron hasta los ojos del omega se sobresaltó al ver la dureza en ellos.

—¿Una caída?—repitió el omega y Eijirou leyó alto y claro: _Sigue hablando_.

—Sí, tenía como cinco años—hizo una pausa cuando oyó el susurro: No te muevas _._

Y obedeció. Se tensó en su lugar y procuro centrar su atención en la boca del rubio. El otro gesticulo, sin hacer un solo sonido, _sigue_. Eijirou retomó su relato casi de inmediato, era una anécdota vergonzosa, pero la llenó de detalles mientras atendía a lo que el omega murmuraba junto a él. Su voz era tenue, apenas un timbre más alta que la suya, por lo que quedaba perfectamente camuflajeada. Era difícil hablar y prestar atención pero Eijirou se esforzó.

—Ellos quieren que nos emparejemos, pero cuando eso pasa nos trasladan y las cosas se ponen peor. Todos aquí lo saben, así que debemos evitarlo a toda costa; pero si no lo hacemos intentarán obligarnos. Primero se ensañaran contigo y luego conmigo. Si eso no funciona esperaran hasta mi _ciclo_. Puede ponerse bastante feo si no obedecemos, pero podemos engañarlos. Mañana vendré y me acostaré contigo, y bajo ningún motivo deberás marcarme.

Eijirou se aturullo en medio de su relato y se dio cuenta de que no se acordaba de las tonterías que había estado diciendo, se limitaba a mirar al omega con expresión de absoluta estupefacción, pero el rubio sonrió como si la historia hubiera sido absolutamente adorable y se apartó. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el omega salió llevándose la bandeja vacía.

Solo hasta ese momento Eijirou recordó lo que el otro alfa le había dicho: _Ellos no tienen opción._

[…]

No pudo dormir esa noche, así que se sentó, en medio de la oscuridad, mientras rebobinaba una y otra vez lo que había oído. Todo el asunto seguía sin tener sentido. ¿Emparejarse? No era posible. Aunque si lo pensaba con atención podía ver la trampa: Te encierran lejos de todo, abandonado en la oscuridad. Y después traen a un omega. Un omega que se transforma en una constante. Su presencia significa que habrá comida, luz, conversación, aire fresco…

Sí, Eijirou puede ver el engaño, y lo qué no entiende es para qué.

[…]

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Eijirou se tensó en lugar de relajarse. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la pared de la izquierda para darle tiempo al omega de que llegara a sentarse junto a él. Seguía repasando la conversación del día anterior y tenía un sinfín de preguntas, pero no estaba seguro de cómo iba a formularlas siendo que se suponía no debían hablar de ellas en voz alta.

Cuando sintió la presencia del omega frente a él, Eijirou puso su atención en el rubio. Intento poner su mejor expresión de " _tengo preguntas"_ pero basto una inhalación para que su mente se pausara. El muchacho olía a limpio, sin duda se había bañado, y su aroma era más claro que nunca. Olía a zumo fresco, a vitalidad, a cítrico, el aroma le provoco hambre. Lo hizo salivar. Sintió que las manos le cosquilleaban. Durante una fracción de segundo pensó en acercarse y beber. Tuvo ganas de lamerlo de los pies a la cabeza.

 _Mierda_ , pensó cuando un breve destello de cordura se abrió paso a través de su mente. Se tapó la nariz con los dedos y contó hasta diez. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que el rubio le extendía una naranja. Eijirou la tomó y la sujeto contra su nariz, concentrándose en el aroma. No era igual, no podía ser igual, pero tenía que bastar. Eijirou mordió la naranja pese a la cáscara. Notó el sabor amargo durante un segundo, después vino el jugo. Lleno su boca y la acidez le provoco cosquillas en la parte interior de las mejillas.

Fue vergonzoso que la sensación le diera una erección inmediata.

Se terminó esa naranja escupiendo la cascara entre mordida y mordida. Después empezó con otra y con otra hasta que se batió los dedos y sintió que podía controlarse. La necesidad se había calmado, o eso pensó hasta que el rubio se acercó y se arrodillo entre sus piernas. Lo único que mantuvo a Eijirou en su lugar fue la expresión de miedo en los ojos del omega. Un miedo que ahora podía oler. Y una vez que lo hizo tuvo que concentrarse en él.

—Está bien—dijo. Quiso emitir feromonas para calmarlo pero se contuvo porque si el miedo se iba solo quedaría el aroma a naranja y Eijirou no estaba muy seguro de que pasaría entonces.

El rubio le tomó la mano y al mismo tiempo se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla. Desde ahí susurró:

—Es una mordedera—apretó la pieza contra su mano sin alejarse—para... bueno, ya sabes.

—¿Esto… ha funcionado antes?—susurró el alfa de vuelta mientras el rubio seguía depositando besos castos sobre su mejilla, apenas roces que sin duda tenían como intención distraer a quien estuviera mirando.

—…la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Y en las otras?

—Se los llevan.

—¿Por qué no funciona?

El rubio se apartó lentamente, pero antes de que Eijirou dijera nada, el muchacho se subió a su regazo, dejando que sus piernas lo envolvieran. Apoyó la cabeza junto a la suya mientras sus brazos rodeaban sus hombros.

Las manos de Eijirou aferraron sus rodillas con fuerza y contó hasta mil para luchar contra la necesidad de envolverlo en sus brazos, enterrar su nariz en el cuello del rubio y aspirar. Se concentró en el miedo, en ese aroma amargo que opacaba la dulzura de la naranja.

—A veces no se puede evitar—murmuró el rubio junto a su cara—A veces se dejan llevar. Lo único que sabemos es que si nos negamos, nos harán sufrir.

—¿Qué hacen con los que se niegan?

—¿Quieres hacer lo que tú amigo hizo?

—¿Amigo?

—El de la celda junto a la tuya. El rubio con cara de amargado.

—¿Qué hizo él?

—Gritó, mordió y sangró. Hay historias de la vez que se abrió la cabeza al darse de topes contra la pared para resistirse al _ciclo_ de un omega. A él lo han dejado en paz, pero no hay duda de que volverán a intentarlo tarde o temprano.

—Tal vez yo podría…

El rubio se separó de su rostro y lo miró.

—Podrías.

Su expresión combinaba miedo y ansiedad. Eijirou contuvo el impulso de extender la mano y tocar su mejilla.

—¿Qué pasaría contigo?

—Sobreviviré.

Sonrió y el gesto fue pura resignación. Recordó lo que el otro había dicho: " _Primero se ensañan contigo, y después conmigo"_ y la idea fue insoportable.

—No quiero que te hagan daño.

Hubo una pausa y sintió que el rubio se relajaba.—Entonces hagamos esto.

Eijirou se tragó el _¿estás seguro?_ , que estuvo a punto de murmurar casi por reflejo. En su lugar dijo:

—¿Me dices al menos tu nombre?

En lugar de responderle el rubio hizo que se pusiera la mordedera en la boca.

[…]

Lo cierto es que no fue su primera vez.

Aún recuerda con emoción cómo había cubierto de besos el intrincado trazo de flores que ascendía por el cuello y la mejilla derecha de su mejor amiga. Ese encuentro había sido divertido y estimulante. Pero al igual que cualquier otro alfa había fantaseado con acostarse con un omega. Había soñado con remover las vendas, había imaginado la sensación de tocar, admirar y oler el intrincado trazo de flores. Se imaginaba deslizando su mano por el vientre cálido, besando las caderas llenas de flores, o incluso mordiendo los tallos que cubrían la suave piel de los glúteos. Era estimulante imaginar qué clase de pétalos crecía en cada uno o en qué porción de piel había más botones de flores.

No tuvo nada de eso. No fue el acto de confianza mutua, entrega y devoción que esperaba. Fue incómodo y abrumador. Lo estrechó contra él pero no acarició ni beso su piel. Aspiro el aroma a naranja, embriagador y delicioso, pero no lamió ni mordió la piel que tenía al alcance. No adoró su cuerpo ni lo tocó hasta hartarse, se limitó a sujetarlo mientras se deslizaba en su interior. Y cuando sintió la necesidad de morder apretó los dientes pese a la restricción de cuero que tenía en la boca.

En algún momento el aceite de la lámpara se acabó y el cuarto se quedó a oscuras. En ese momento el omega se zafó de él y Eijirou emitió un gruñido espantoso. El silencio fue absoluto, ni siquiera se oía la respiración del omega, como si tuviera miedo de moverse.

—Lo siento—murmuró Eijirou en cuanto consiguió controlarse quitándose la mordedera de la boca.

El omega se acercó y murmuro junto a su oído—Aún pueden oírnos.

Eijirou entendió las implicaciones y maldijo para sí. Se recostó contra el suelo mientras notaba que las manos del omega ascendían por sus piernas. Gimió al sentirlas sobre su erección y tuvo que morderse los nudillos para no cometer ninguna estupidez.

Al menos en esa ocasión consiguió terminar.

[…]

El omega se quedó con él durante lo que parecieron días. Cada cierto tiempo llevaban comida y aceite para la lámpara, pero el omega controlaba la cantidad exacta que ponía en ella y de esa forma conseguían privacidad. En cuando se quedaban a oscuras el omega lo ayudaba a terminar con sus manos o con su boca.

Si la lámpara estaba encendida charlaban. Si no, procuraban dormir separados. Era una situación desgastante y la frustración de Eijirou crecía día con día; y no era el único porque podía oler que el omega empezaba a emitir señales de insatisfacción. Hasta que un día, un día en el que el cuerpo de Eijirou se negaba a cooperar, el omega se detuvo de improviso, completamente exhausto, y emitió un sonido bajo, como un sollozo angustiante. Fue casi inaudible, pero Eijirou lo sintió en su cuerpo como un golpe físico. De inmediato se levantó y extendió las manos hacia dónde estaba el omega. Lo atrajo hacia él e intento consolarlo. Lo sentía temblar, pero esta vez no había olor de miedo en él. Solo necesidad. De cerca olía aún más delicioso. Habría sido tan fácil beber de él y dejarse llevar.

El instinto de Eijirou luchó contra su autocontrol. Fue aún peor cuando el omega enterró la cara en la curvatura de su cuello y después de inhalar emitió un suspiro lleno de deseo. Quiso besarlo y tocarlo. Quiso hundirse dentro de él y ofrecerle todo lo que él era. En su lugar lo abrazó, froto su cara contra la suya y lo tocó. Fue maravilloso sentirlo retorcerse cuando intento aliviar su erección pero el omega gimoteo y supo que el contacto no era suficiente, así que deslizo los dedos hacia su interior.

La humedad, _el aroma_ , el peso del otro cuerpo contra el suyo… la combinación de todo fue suficiente para que su cuerpo se recuperara de la frustración. Cuando el omega le devolvió el gesto y coloco una mano sobre su miembro, la sensación fue completamente diferente. Eijirou lo apretó contra él mientras sus dedos se hundían en aquel pasaje resbaladizo.

Por primera vez sus aromas se entrelazaron, se extendieron por la celda hasta cubrir cada rincón. Naranja y azafrán. El omega gimió contra él y cuando se movió, su cuello quedó al descubierto. Más que verlo, Eijirou lo sintió; apoyo la boca contra él, el aroma en ese particular espacio era absolutamente delicioso. El alfa salivó, y al tragar se dio cuenta que sus colmillos estaban listos para hundirse en la piel y marcar al omega.

 _No cuello_ , pensó con el último vestigio de autocontrol que tenía. Hundió sus dientes en la curvatura del hombro, bien lejos de las glándulas del cuello. Mordió hasta hacer sangre, y se corrió cuando sintió que el otro lo hacía.

Después todo quedo en calma.

—Gracias—lloriqueo el omega mientras Eijirou lamía la sangre de su hombro.

El alfa se limitó a sujetarlo con fuerza y a ofrecerle consuelo. Acarició su espalda y frotó su cara contra la del otro hasta que lo sintió ronronear. No hubo palabras o besos, solo conforte silencioso. Se quedaron así, ofreciéndose apoyo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Eijirou en algún momento.

Hubo una larga pausa, hasta que oyó el susurro casi inaudible.

—Denki…

Eijirou saboreo el nombre, acuno al rubio y se durmió junto a él.

[…]

Se llevaron al omega no mucho después de ese día y lo dejaron solo. Le llevaban comida, agua y trajeron una lámpara que se aseguraban de mantener encendida constantemente. Finalmente volvieron a drogarlo y lo trasladaron de vuelta con el resto. Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue al rubio de la celda de junto.

—Así que has vuelto.

Eijirou se levantó y fue a sentarse en la pared del fondo, cerca de los barrotes que separaban ambas jaulas. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía miserable.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí?—fue su pregunta mientras se masajeaba la frente.

—Un mes—respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente. Había imitado su ejemplo y estaba sentado con las rodillas levantadas. Se entretenía frotando unas hojas secas entre los dedos para después oler la fragancia, a esa distancia Eijirou no estaba seguro de que tipo de planta era—Aunque podría ser más. En este lugar la noción del tiempo es una mierda.

Eijirou tomo aire con lentitud e intento sacudirse la modorra.

—¿Y bien?—pregunto el rubio sin mirarlo.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Te rompieron?

Era difícil que Eijirou se enfadara, así que el latigazo de mal humor que recorrió su cuerpo fue completamente inesperado. Fue tan asombroso que no consiguió decir nada. Se tomó un momento para estudiar su estado de ánimo; además de que la luz estaba lastimándole los ojos y de que su cuerpo estaba resintiendo el encierro, el malestar que tenía no era físico. Se sentía frustrado, enfadado e insatisfecho. Le tomo un momento entender que su molestia se debía a que no conseguía distinguir el aroma a naranjas. Después de acostumbrarse era difícil vivir sin él.

—En un par de días el recuerdo se irá—escuchó decir a alguien, aunque no supo precisar quién.

—¿Por qué?—fue la pregunta ahogada que consiguió formular con los dientes apretados.—¿Por qué… obligarnos a eso?

—¿Qué no es obvio?—murmuró el rubio sin mirarlo, pero su sonrisa parecía indicar que lo consideraba idiota.—Control.

—Pero nos drogan.

—Con dardos y con el maldito incienso.—Eijiro se abstuvo de hacer preguntas sobre eso último pues no quería llamar la atención—Pero ambos métodos son imperfectos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No lo entiendes? Lo que ellos buscan es el vínculo empático. El vínculo que se crea entre un alfa y un omega. El lazo que los conecta íntimamente. Ellos alientan la creación del vínculo, de esa forma no necesitan celdas para contenernos porque mantienen a los omegas bajo su poder. Cualquier alfa perdería gustoso una de sus extremidades para asegurarse que su pareja está a salvo.

Eijirou maldijo en voz alta—¿Y después qué?, ¿qué hacen con aquellos que se emparejan?

—Se los llevan. Nadie sabe a dónde o por qué, pero te puedo asegurar que no es para dejarlos vivir en libertad.

—Creí que el objetivo principal de los secuestros era la mano de obra esclava.

—Trabajamos en las minas y en los embarcaderos. Los omegas lavan nuestras ropas y preparan nuestra comida…, pero es una forma de mantenernos ocupados. El objetivo principal es otro.

—¿Nuestros cachorros?

—No, si ese fuera el caso no se tomarían tantas molestias. Piénsalo. Estimulan el contacto, la familiaridad, evitan el estrés. No intentan preñar a los omegas, quieren emparejarnos. Quieren el vínculo. No sé por qué, pero no voy a darles esa satisfacción.

Eijirou lo estudió con atención—Escuché que te has negado a participar.

—Y ahora me dejan en paz.

—Me han dicho que no será por mucho tiempo.

Vio al rubio tensarse, su cuerpo irradio una advertencia muda. Sin decir nada frotó con fuerza las hojas secas hasta que se deshicieron entre sus dedos. Aspiro el aroma con lentitud y entonces lo miró. Sus ojos refulgían con una ira apabullante.

—Pueden intentarlo las veces que quieran, no pienso participar en sus juegos.

—No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso. Condenas a los omegas a un sufrimiento que podrías evitar.

—Sufrirán no importa lo que hagamos.

—Tal vez si te molestaras en hablar con ellos, en llamarlos por su nombre, verías que hay forma de lidiar con esta situación.

El rubio se río de él. Su carcajada fue brutal y llena de desprecio.

—Tenemos dos reglas aquí, _rojito_. Una es que nunca preguntamos nombres. Nunca le pidas a un omega su nombre, es el último pedazo de privacidad que les queda. No pueden tener nada más, no pueden guardar sus flores, no pueden elegir, así que guardan sus nombres como el último tesoro que les queda. Y nosotros respetamos su deseo _._

El corazón de Eijirou fue estrujado por un puño de hierro y sintió que la sangre le rugía en los oídos.

—Y la segunda es que no te atrevas a compadecerlos. No te atrevas a sentir lástima de ellos, porque ya tienen que sufrir con suficiente mierda como para que tengan que avergonzarse de lo que hacen. No te confundas creyendo que estás haciéndoles un favor. Ellos te lo hacen a ti. Si no se acuestan contigo, ambos recibirán una paliza, pero ellos arriesgan muchísimo más al acostarse con un completo desconocido. Si careces de autocontrol o pierdes la cabeza, entonces los condenas, a ti y a ellos, a un destino aún peor. Pero ellos se arriesgan, te permiten elegir y no te reprochan la elección que hagas. Y al final si te acuestas con ellos y consigues contenerte, la cosa acabo para ti. Felicidades. Te enviarán de vuelta a tu celda, te pondrán a trabajar, pero no es así para ellos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oh, por favor, no tengo ganas de explicarle las obviedades a un imbécil.

—No, espera, por favor… ¿de qué estás hablando?

—De lo obvio. Ellos no pueden ver las marcas en los cuellos de los omegas. No pueden olerlos como nosotros lo hacemos. Así que solo les queda una forma de averiguar si hay o no un vínculo.

—Dolor—murmuró Eijirou notando la boca seca.

—Así que no eres tan estúpido, pues felicidades. Sí, se llevaran a tu omega y lo someterán a una prueba de estrés. No deja cicatrices, lo sé, pero no creo que sea agradable.

—Así que ellos…

—Te miran. Te estudian. Y si no reaccionas al estrés del omega, pues aprietan los dientes y vuelven a intentarlo. Así que disfruta de tu tiempo libre, _rojito_ , porque te aseguro que volverán. Por suerte para ti lo intentarán con otro, y entonces tendrás que preguntarte si vas a ser capaz de cumplir con el trato…

El rubio se dio la vuelta par adormir. Eijirou se cubrió los ojos e intento recomponerse. Recordaba la espantosa sensación que había experimentado cuando se llevaron al omega, pero eso era todo. No podía ser el vínculo. Lo había evitado a toda costa. Intento hacer un recuento de todo, intento concentrarse, pero no había forma. No podía dejar de evocar el dulce aroma a zumo, la sensación de sus dientes hundiéndose en la piel y el vívido recuerdo de sus dedos acariciando su interior.

Se sumió en un sueño intranquilo, soñó que estaba otra vez en la celda, en la oscuridad, pero esta vez no eran sus dedos los que deslizaba en ese pasaje húmedo con aroma a naranjas. Se despertó y maldijo la dureza entre sus piernas. Tomo aire una y otra vez, pensando en cosas terribles para bajarse la calentura. Cuando lo consiguió estudio la celda. Había un par de faroles junto a las escaleras, lo que proveía de una luz escasa, y era sin duda de noche porque el resto de los alfa dormía en sus rincones.

Eijirou aspiro y lleno sus pulmones con el aroma a encierro. Esa noche no durmió, estaba decidido a superar el aroma a naranjas. Curiosamente su deseo se cumplió cuando al día siguiente lo hicieron bajar a las minas y aspiró por primera vez el incienso que olía a miel.

[…]

Eijirou volvió en sí horas después. Noto el cansancio, los músculos adoloridos y el hambre. Se acercó a su bandeja con comida y devoró lo que había, después lucho por despejar hasta el último rincón de su cabeza.

—¿Qué fue eso?—fue la pregunta que hizo en voz baja, aunque el silencio de las mazmorras provoco que el sonido reverberara con fuerza. Era de noche, la primera después de su encuentro con el aroma a miel y leche.—¿Cómo pueden?... ¿cómo…?

El rubio en la celda de junto se giró, fue el único que dio señales de haberse despertado, el resto permaneció en silencio. Durante un segundo el rubio se quedó quieto, mirándolo, después se acercó a los barrotes que separaban ambas celdas. Aún en la semioscuridad Eijirou distinguió la tensión en los hombros, la rigidez en el cuello, y detecto el inconfundible aroma a desconfianza y amenaza.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó el rubio en voz baja, su voz llena de ferocidad.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo primero que hacen cuando te bajan del barco es meterte en un calabozo con el incienso. No todos sobreviven a él.

—¿Qué?… ¿por qué no?

—¿No es obvio? Esa cosa no es natural. Y como tal no todos reaccionan de la misma forma. Hay unos que enloquecen, a esos se los llevan lejos. Otros no sobreviven. El resto cae en una especie de piloto automático, que te deja exhausto, con dolor de cabeza y nauseas…

—Pero…

—No. Contesté tu pregunta y ahora contestaras la mía. **¿Quién rayos eres?** No te capturaron. Si ese fuera el caso habrías conocido el incienso desde que llegaste aquí. Y no puedes ser una nueva adquisición porque eres demasiado mayor. Ellos siempre escogen jóvenes, ninguno mayor de quince años. La única opción que me queda es que seas un espía. De ellos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Si eres un maldito espía…

—¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no lo soy! ¡No es lo que piensas!

—¿De verdad?... bien, entonces **dímelo** , ¿quién eres?

Eijirou gruñó pero se resignó, después de todo era tiempo de que las cosas empezaran a ponerse en movimiento.

—Tienes razón—murmuró sentándose junto a la reja—no me capturaron. Pedí que me enviaran a aquí.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres…!

—No por ellos. Me envió Todoroki-ouji

El rubio refunfuñó—¿Quién?

—Todoroki-ouji, ¿no sabes quién es?... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Eso no te importa. Y no, no conozco a tu príncipe.

—Es el hijo menor del rey de Yuuei.

—Por mí puede ser el hijo del sol, para lo que me importa. Provengo de las islas de Kohei. No tenemos príncipes.

Eijirou parpadeó, solo entonces prestó atención a la esplendorosa flor de gladiolos rojos que crecía desde la mitad del pecho y hasta el brazo del alfa. Había escuchado que en las islas del sur las flores exóticas eran moneda corriente entre los suyos.

—Bien, como sea. Todoroki-ouji me envió a mí y a otros tres para estudiar las condiciones y la situación en los dos complejos que se encuentran más cerca de la frontera. Se ha intentado antes, sin mucho éxito, pero esta vez contábamos con ayuda del interior; así que viajamos por las costas del desierto de Nomu, abandonamos el barco en la frontera y encontramos a nuestro contacto. Él nos dijo que para entrar tendríamos que fingir ser prisioneros que estaban sido trasladados; aparentemente era la única opción.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te metiste en esta jaula por voluntad propia?—la voz del rubio rezuma sarcasmo y burla—¿De verdad esperas que me lo crea?

—Era la única forma.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hace seis meses Todoroki-oo dio la orden de reclutar a todo alfa y beta en edad de luchar. Está listo para iniciar una guerra.

—Pues viene tarde. Estos bastardos llevan años secuestrando a los nuestros.

—Y cada año luchamos por recuperarlos. Establecimos patrullas para interceptarlos, pero han aprendido a plantar señuelos. Intentamos cercar sus costas pero es inútil porque no podemos establecer un bloqueo permanente. Necesitamos un puesto de avanzada, pero no hay forma de que podamos cruzar el desierto, no con las bestias que viven ahí, tiene que hacerse por mar y lo hemos intentado. Perdimos barcos y hombres, una y otra vez. Ahora el rey está decidido a enviar a una flota completa con la intención de acabar con los puertos, pero Todoroki-ouji quiere evitar que lo haga.

—¿Por qué? A mí me suena de lo más sensato.

—Y lo es, si no te importan las perdidas. Hace unos años se intentó el rescate de una de las fortalezas que están cerca de la costa. La intención era establecer un puesto de avanzada y defenderlo hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, pero las tropas perdieron a muchos hombres y al final tuvieron que retirarse; lo peor de todo fue que los prisioneros habían sido masacrados antes de que la fortaleza cayera. Nadie entendió en ese momento por qué los nuestros no lucharon, pero ahora lo sé. Fue el incienso. El rey cree que fue un evento aislado, que no volverá a repetirse, pero Todoroki-ouji no lo cree así. Por eso nos envió con la intención de averiguar la verdad.

—¿Y ahora que la sabes qué planeas hacer?

—Enviar un mensaje. Las tropas del rey atacaran primero los puertos y los astilleros, pero cuando intenten asediar las fortalezas, provocará que los maten a todos. Tenemos que evitarlo.

—Tu lógica es absurda.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Cuando tu rey llegue, estaremos listos.

—Es peligroso. No podemos arriesgar la vida de todos los que están aquí.

—Nuestras vidas ya están en riesgo. Esto es lo que hemos estado esperando. Que ellos ataquen por fuera, nosotros golpearemos por dentro.

—¿Quién-?

La pregunta muere en su boca porque se da cuenta de que tiene la atención de cada uno de los alfa en la mazmorra. En todos ellos se huele la sed de sangre, aunque en ninguno es tan intensa como la que el rubio emana. Eijirou no puede evitar olerla y emocionarse.

Continuará.

 _Me pase por dos días, pero alcance el cumpleaños de Kirishima, ¿no?_


	5. Planes y Promesas

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:** Gracias por sus comentarios: Dayechelon, isabelwh, gellaby, maracas senpai, giby chan, gin59, aya emett, aiko. **GRACIAS**. Sus comentarios son mi combustible.

 **Notas:** Uf, el capitulo anterior fue el más largo de todos así que eso desplazo mi agenda, y luego tuve que hacer cambios en este porque había muchas cosas que decir y poco tiempo. Tontuela de mí que pensó que podía conseguir que estos chicos llegarán hasta tierra firme.

Pero allá vamos. Los primeros tres capítulos eran desde un solo punto de vista, a partir del cuatro la cosa va cambiando. En fin, espero que les guste. Saludos.

Ouji – Principe

Empecemos.

.

 **Capítulo 5: Planes y Promesas**

Se traga los sollozos pese a sentir que se acumulan dentro de su pecho como granos de arena. Entierra la cara en sus rodillas para esconder sus lágrimas. No puede concebir la idea de Katsuki perdido en la tormenta. Es una idea absurda. Una idea imposible. Izuku se abraza las rodillas y sus dedos se tornan blancos mientras aferran sus tobillos. Todo su cuerpo es un nudo tenso que retiene los sollozos que burbujean en su garganta.

"No seas un debilucho."

 _Se la oyó decir a Katsuki por primera vez cuando tenía cuatro años mientras el rubio lo miraba desde una de las ramas bajas de un árbol. Izuku protestó, pero al mismo tiempo buscó una ruta de ascenso. Había dado dos pasos hacia el árbol cuando se oyó un crujido y Katsuki terminó en el suelo con un brazo roto. Pese al accidente, la frase se convirtió en un sello personal de Katsuki. Iba acompañada de una sonrisa, de un tono retador. Envolvía un desafío y avivaba la naturaleza obstinada de Izuku._

"No seas un debilucho."

 _La oyó cuando tenía miedo de aprender a nadar. No se le daba bien la cuestión de flotar pero Katsuki quería enseñarle el nido de patos que había en una de las pequeñas islas del centro. Katsuki que nadaba como si fuera mitad pez, Katsuki que no dejaba de bracear de ida y vuelta mientras lo esperaba. Así que Izuku se tragó el miedo y lo siguió. Su corazón latió con desenfreno todo el camino de ida, pero se le olvido cuando alcanzaron la isla y encontraron varios nidos de patos, llenos de huevos y pequeños polluelos. Izuku consiguió acariciar a varios patitos antes de que una furiosa madre pato se abalanzara sobre ellos. Cuando Izuku se hundió y entró en pánico, fue Katsuki el que lo aferro del brazo y lo mantuvo a flote. Le había dicho_ : Eres un debilucho _, pero no lo soltó y lo acompañó todo el camino de vuelta._

"No seas un debilucho."

 _La oyó cuando tenía miedo de adentrarse en el mar. Su madre le había advertido sobre la posibilidad de ser arrastrado lejos incapaz de volver a la costa, pero Katsuki quería enseñarle la línea de corales y los peces de colores. Katsuki que podía bucear y sumergirse durante minutos enteros, Katsuki que no dejaba que el miedo lo detuviera. Así que Izuku hizo oídos sordos a las advertencias de su madre y probó hundirse con los ojos abiertos. Había tardado en acostumbrarse, pero al final podía hundirse a una altura decente y con el tiempo Izuku podía aguantar el aire durante varios minutos._

"No seas un debilucho."

 _Oyó esa frase una y otra vez durante su infancia._ _Cuando quedaron atrapados en el bosque en medio de una tormenta. Cuando Katsuki decidió imitar a los mayores y saltó desde la quebrada junto al mar. Cuando Katsuki lo defendió de un jabalí salvaje. Esa frase conseguía que Izuku enfrentara el miedo y le permitió construir los recuerdos que lo mantendrían con vida._

"No seas un debilucho."

 _Recordó esa frase cuando el barco se hundió y lo dejo a la deriva. La recordó cuando tuvo que armarse de valor para hablar con el chico cabeza de pájaro y la chica rana. La recordó cuanto tuvo que cazar por primera vez sin la ayuda de Katsuki. La recordó durante un año entero, día con día y noche tras noche, reuniendo fuerzas para sobrevivir. La recordó cuando llegó el invierno y estuvo a punto de morirse de hambre. La recordó cuando una serpiente lo mordió y tuvo que curarse a sí mismo. La recordó cuando se cayó de una pendiente y tuvo que apretar los dientes mientras alineaba su mano rota. La recordó cuando llego la primavera y lloró por primera vez ante el campo de flores. La recordó cuando tomó la decisión de que volvería a casa. La recordó cuando sus manos sangraron después de pasarse un día entero cortando y clavando madera para su primer navío. La recordó cuando su primer barco se hundió. La recordó cuando los dos siguientes hicieron lo mismo. La recordó cuando llegó su primer ciclo y tuvo que soportarlo solo y sin ayuda. La recordó cuando el trabajo se volvió abrumador._

 _La recordaba cada vez que miraba el mar. Cada vez que miraba el cielo al amanecer. Katsuki estuvo con él: Incentivando, empujando, no permitiendo que se diera por vencido. Vivió con su recuerdo día tras día, anhelando volver a casa. Su único deseo era escucharlo de nuevo, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y aspirar su aroma_.

.

.

.

Izuku despertó al sentir la sacudida del barco. Su corazón se paralizó cuando se percató de los barrotes y tuvo una visión del mar embravecido, lo asaltó el terror de morir ahogado, pero entonces notó el aroma a alfa y recordó todos los acontecimientos del día anterior. Se frotó la cara, llena de lágrimas secas, y estiro las piernas. Oía los gritos en cubierta, pero no prestó atención, en su lugar cerró los ojos y evocó el rostro de Katsuki. Recordó la sonrisa. Los ojos color del fuego. El aroma.

Madera y humo negro.

 _No, no así._ Izuku abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que un sonido espantoso reverberó dentro de la bodega. Todo a su alrededor crujió como una semilla al ser aplastada. Esta vez los gritos que se oyeron en el exterior fueron decididamente claros. Los chicos alfa que dormían se despertaron y empezaron a hacer preguntas mientras los otros intentaban distinguir lo que decían las voces de cubierta.

—Fuego—dijo una voz en la bodega e Izuku distinguió el aroma a madera quemada.

Los inconfundibles sonidos de lucha llenaron el ambiente y activaron la impaciencia de los chicos alfa. La bodega se llenó de voces inquietas, preguntas rápidas, suposiciones e Izuku intentó seguir la conversación, pero el aroma lo distraía. Podía oler el fuego y no podía evitar rememorar lo que había pasado años atrás en una situación parecida. No paraba de imaginarse el agua inundando la bodega, cubriendo al resto de sus compañeros.

Salió de su trance cuando el hombre bajo a la bodega, o mejor dicho cuando un hombre cayó por las escaleras, su cabeza choco contra el suelo produciendo un eco atroz y permaneció boca abajo, inconsciente. Se oyeron golpes, gruñidos y de pronto otro hombre cayó, solo que este consiguió ponerse de pie a tiempo, justo para interceptar el ataque del beta que venía tras de él. Los chicos rugieron de emoción cuando el hombre de pelo negro atacó. Tenía dos espadas cortas que hacía girar a una velocidad impresionante, se movía con gracia y era sin duda letal. Consiguió acuchillar a su enemigo tres veces antes de cortarle el cuello.

Inmediatamente se giró hacia el hombre caído y cuando le dio la vuelta dejo un reguero de sangre sobre la madera oscura. El beta maldijo entre dientes.

—Presiona la herida—dijo Izuku casi por reflejo y se sobresaltó cuando el hombre lo miró. Tenía ojos de un color negro profundo enmarcados por flores de azalea color morado que nacían en la mejilla izquierda y crecían por la sien y la frente. Sin duda reforzaban la autoridad natural de su mirada.

Izuku permaneció quieto bajo la inspección, aunque durante un momento se sintió _desnudo_. Antes de que pudiera retorcerse de ansiedad, el beta se levantó, tomó sus espadas y golpeó la cerradura de la jaula cuatro veces antes de que el candado cediera.

—¿Puedes ayudarlo?,—su voz era profunda y templada, no había ni una sola nota ansiosa en él.

Izuku se tragó el miedo, se movió, con las piernas débiles por el aroma a alfa combinado con la presencia autoritaria del beta. Guardó silencio mientras revisaba la herida, un profundo corte a la altura de las costillas, y un chichón gigantesco en la frente. En cuanto puso los ojos en él, Izuku se olvidó del miedo, de la ansiedad de saberse observado y del dolor, su mente simplemente hizo un análisis rápido. Le tomo el pulso, analizo la profundidad de la herida y se aseguró de ejercer presión sin agravar la situación.

—Es una herida profunda pero el cuchillo se desvió hacia el exterior—dijo en voz alta y se giró hacia el beta que lo miraba fijamente—Necesitaré coserlo, tengo el material entre mis cosas, también tengo un emplaste que ayudará a evitar infecciones, y otro que reducirá la hinchazón del golpe.

—¿Tus cosas?

—Están en unas bolsas de arpilla. Las metieron en dos sacos grandes cuando asaltaron mi barco. Creo que las dejaron en cubierta.

El beta asintió, sacó a dos de los alfa mayores, a cada uno les dejo una espada con instrucciones de liberar al resto y de permanecer en guardia por si había problemas, después subió por las escaleras con la gracia de un felino.

Con las manos húmedas de sangre tibia, Izuku luchó contra el pánico.

 _No seas un debilucho_.

Se tragó las lágrimas. Katsuki tenía razón. No era momento para romperse… tomó aire y se giró hacia el alfa más cerca de él.

—Necesito agua y vendas o algo que se le parezca.

[…]

Había tomado tiempo, días de una persecución incesante, y mucho trabajo en conjunto para que la Flota consiguiera alcanzar a su presa. Pese a las advertencias del capitán Shouto se alistó con el resto de la tripulación para luchar, la única advertencia de su maestro fue: _Evita perder la cabeza o yo perderé la mía._ Lejos de considerarlo una obviedad, Shouto tomó nota de su preocupación; al menos él conseguía matizarla.

—Todoroki-ouji…

—Por última vez, Tenya, viajamos de incognito. Soy Shouto.

El beta junto a él se retorció de ansiedad.

—¡Señor! No podría caer en semejante…

—Deja de gritar o llamarás la atención. Y si mi nombre te resulta demasiado, al menos evita los títulos.

—Muy bien, señor—Shouto se retorció ante el tono formal—Solo quería decirle que considero sumamente peligroso participar en esta incursión. El capitán ha recomendado que se mantenga a salvo en la cabina, junto al timonel.

—El capitán tiene sin duda la mejor de las intenciones, pero según lo veo van a necesitar de todas las manos posibles para asegurar la victoria.

—Arriesgar su vida…

—No vamos a empezar con lo mismo, ¿verdad Tenya?

—No, señor. Perdón, señor.

Shouto guardó silencio y esperó la orden del capitán.

En cuanto el barco enemigo estuvo a tiro, los arqueros lanzaron flechas prendidas contra la vela principal, casi al mismo tiempo los otros encendieron sus cañones. El capitán esperaba el contrataque y respondió de la misma forma. Una de sus balas tuvo la suerte de atravesar el mástil principal que cayó sobre la cubierta provocando un ruido espantoso.

Cuando los dos barcos estuvieron casi a la misma altura se tendieron las sogas y comenzó el abordaje.

Shouto saltó detrás de su maestro e inmediatamente tomo posición junto a Tenya. Su trabajo consistía en evitar que el enemigo tuviera acceso a su barco, así que ambos se colocaron lado a lado y defendieron su terreno cortando, apuñalando y esquivando. La batalla en el frente fue sangrienta, pero ellos no tuvieron problemas. Shouto no sintió ningún remordimiento de los cuerpos caídos. Luchó con agilidad y destreza, no daba dos pasos si bastaba con uno y se aseguraba que sus cortes fueran mortales.

Cuando la lucha terminó, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, la cara manchada de sangre, y los brazos pesados. Solo entonces se percató de los cortes en su ropa y cuello. Todos insignificantes.

—¡Señor!,—exclamó Tenya en cuanto vio su aspecto.

—Ayuda al capitán con el fuego, Tenya. Buscaré a Aizawa.

Se marchó sin darle tiempo de protestar. Se alejó de los cuerpos y encontró a su maestro arrodillado junto a un montón de sacos atados a la barandilla.

—Sobreviviste.

—No suenas sorprendido.

—Si lo estuviera no te habría permitido venir.

En ese momento el capitán se materializó junto a ellos.

—¿Y los alfa?

—A salvo—fue la seca respuesta.

—Bien, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que el incendio se salga de control. Tengo las manos llenas, víveres, fuego y armas… ¿dónde está Hizashi? Lo necesito para que inspeccione los camarotes.

—Está herido. Lo apuñalaron y permanece inconsciente.

—¡Maldita sea!… bien, ¿puedes encargarte de sacar a todos los prisioneros?

—Lo haré.

Se levantó arrastrando dos sacos con él y Shouto lo siguió. Bajaron de prisa, dieron vuelta a la izquierda e inmediatamente se toparon con otra escalera.

Lo primero que Shouto notó al bajar fue el aroma: Sangre, impaciencia, amenaza, mierda y angustia. Arrugó la nariz por reflejo e intentó ignorarlo. Lo siguiente que notó fue que todos los chicos capturados formaban un círculo dándoles la espalda. Shouto atravesó el círculo y permaneció de pie mientras su maestro se arrodillaba.

En el centro había un chico, mayor que el resto. Tenía las manos empapadas de sangre mientras colocaba un torniquete sobre el torso de Hizashi. Dos chicos alfa lo ayudaban a levantar el cuerpo mientras lo envolvía con lo que parecía un trozo de sábana.

—El barco se hundirá—dijo su maestro mientras extendía los sacos hacia el muchacho—¿son éstas tus cosas?

—¿eh?... ah—el muchacho terminó de acomodar la venda, se inclinó para mirar el contenido de la bolsa y asintió de nuevo—sí. Lo son.

—Bien, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Oh…—el chico se retorció ante la mirada de su maestro y cuando lo hizo un delicado aroma a lavanda inundo la cabina. Shouto no fue el único que se deleitó con la fragancia.

—¿Puedo moverlo?,—pregunto su maestro rompiendo el repentino silencio.

—Aún… aún necesita puntadas.

—Lo llevare a nuestro barco y podrás hacerlas allá, ¿de acuerdo?

—S-sí… solo cuidado con… cuidado con la herida.

El chico pareció avergonzarse de su consejo porque desvió los ojos y se frotó la nariz. Una delicada nariz cubierta de pecas.

—Shouto, ayúdalo con sus cosas. El resto conmigo.

Su maestro salió y los pequeños alfa lo siguieron. Cuando el muchacho hizo ademán de tomar uno de los sacos, Shouto lo interceptó. El movimiento sobresalto al chico que retiró las manos con un ademán nervioso. El aroma a lavanda brotó con inusitada fuerza.

—Hueles a flores—dijo Shouto sin pensar. No era el aroma de un alfa, había suficiente de ese aroma en todo el camarote… pero tampoco poseía las características de ninguno de los otros.

—S-soy… trabajo con plantas. Hago infusiones y cataplasmas.

El muchacho se inclinó, tomó el otro saco y salió antes de que Shouto pudiera decir algo más.

[…]

Todos los adultos se concentraron en las tareas de limpieza y transporte. Shouto dejo las cosas del muchacho y volvió para terminar de trasportar los víveres y las armas. Un par de horas después todos aullaron de alegría cuando el barco enemigo se hundió con los cadáveres de los esclavistas.

Shouto miró por la borda hasta que no hubo más burbujas en la superficie, no sintió pena por ninguno de ellos, ni tampoco remordimiento. Vagamente se preguntó si su madre aprobaría su actitud y el pensamiento le hizo daño. Para luchar contra la sensación de fracaso fue en busca de su maestro.

Lo encontró en la improvisada enfermería. Había varios heridos, la mayoría con cortes relativamente inocuos. Shouto tomó asiento junto a Hizashi, desde ahí observo como el muchacho que olía a flores limpiaba y atendía todas las heridas con una eficacia sorprendente. Era metódico y rápido, pero se avergonzaba cada vez que uno de los marineros le regalaba un cumplido. El cambio sucedía tan rápido que era entretenido de ver: Aplicaba la pasta que olía a sábila con una expresión concentrada y tenaz, vendaba con manos agiles y cuando el hombre en cuestión le dedicaba una palabra el muchacho se retorcía las manos y se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

Shouto no se hartó de mirar la misma secuencia una y otra vez. Había algo sumamente encantador en la forma como su cara bronceada se teñía de una delicada tonalidad rosada mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

Eventualmente todas las heridas fueron tratadas y los únicos que se quedaron en el camarote fueron los tres heridos de gravedad. Hizashi era el único que seguía inconsciente.

—Se repondrá—dijo Shouto en voz baja mientras veía a Tenya acercarse con la comida para ellos.

Su maestro no respondió, en su lugar le hizo señas al muchacho.

—Comida—dijo, y Shouto vio al otro titubear antes de acercarse.

—Gracias, pero ellos—señalo hacia los dos heridos—necesitan comer primero.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada otro marino entró llevando la comida para sus dos compañeros. Sin más excusas el muchacho se froto los dedos y se retorció en su lugar antes de tomar asiento.

—Gracias—aceptó la carne seca, las galletas y el agua. Comió sin mirar a nadie y Shouto estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando su maestro se adelantó.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya.

—Yo soy Aizawa. Estos dos son mis discípulos. Tenya y Shouto.

—Mucho gusto.

—¿Qué hacías en el barco?

—¿eh?

—¿Qué hacías en el barco? Ellos no suelen raptar a ningún alfa mayor de quince años.

—No soy un alfa.

Los ojos de Shouto se quedaron fijos en la sucia venda que cubría el tobillo. Cuando el muchacho la apretó contra sí, Shouto levantó la vista para encontrarse con dos ojos de un verde extraordinario. En apenas un segundo de inspección, Shouto tomó nota del delicado perfil, de las pecas que cubrían la nariz y se difuminaban en torno a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que las pestañas eran de un verde oscuro, casi negro, y de que su boca era una delicadeza como el capullo de una flor.

—¿Un beta?,—pregunto Tenya devolviendo a Shouto a la realidad.

—S-soy un sanador—dijo el muchacho mientras se apartaba los mechones de su pelo verde, un verde como el de las hojas que crecen a la sombra.

—Eres demasiado joven—dijo Aizawa imprimiendo a su voz el tono de autoridad que Shouto conocía bien. Era un tono que no funcionaba con él, pero era excelente para enseñar a los beta bajo su tutela. Sin embargo, el muchacho se tensó como si le hubieran gritado y el aroma a lavanda volvió. Fuerte y denso, combinado con el aroma a sábila y manzanilla.

—No terminé mi entrenamiento.

—¿Por qué?

Shouto miró a su maestro de reojo, preguntándose el porqué de la repentina severidad en su tono, pero dejo la pregunta de lado cuando posó sus ojos en el muchacho y se percató de su incomodidad: Tenía los hombros tensos y sus manos se retorcían nerviosas, se mordía el labio inferior mientras posaba los ojos sobre su maestro para inmediatamente después apartar la mirada, como si no fuera capaz de enfrentar su dureza.

 _Ciertamente no es un alfa_ , pensó Shouto distraídamente, pero era rarísimo que un beta adolescente perdiera la compostura frente a ese tono. Era como si…

 _No_

El muchacho se rindió ante la autoridad de su maestro, tal vez Aizawa no fuera un alfa pero sin duda había entrenado a varios y sabía imponerse. El muchacho desvió los ojos de él y levanto su camisa a la altura de su estómago.

En cuanto vio las vendas, el corazón de Shouto se agitó dentro de su pecho como un pájaro asustado dentro de una jaula.

[…]

El silencio se alargó lo que pareció una eternidad. Izuku notó el miedo caracolear dentro de él e intento controlarlo, pero era condenadamente difícil soportar la mirada del beta adulto. Su expresión era severa y su aroma era tan imponente que le resulta físicamente imposible mentirle.

Escuchó a uno de los muchachos decir algo. El más alto de los dos dijo _Eres_ … pero el resto de la frase se cortó cuando el beta adulto dirigió su atención hacia él e Izuku aprovecho su distracción para rehacer su postura. Tomo aire con lentitud y mantuvo sus manos quietas.

—¿Cómo llegaste ahí?,—fue la siguiente pregunta, menos severa que las anteriores, pero igual de firme. Izuku no perdió tiempo con mentiras, bajó la voz y miró al suelo mientras decía:

—Hace unos años atacaron mi aldea—distraído, Izuku se frotó la nariz y se apartó el pelo de la cara mientras les contaba del secuestro y del naufragio. Hizo un resumen corto de su vida en tierra enemiga y finalizó diciendo—Tenía planeado cruzar el mar hasta llegar a las costas de Yuuei. De ahí habría navegado hacia el sur. Hacia las islas de Kohei.

—Un viaje imposible—dijo el beta más joven.

Izuku se encogió de hombros sin mirar a nadie—Tenía que intentarlo.

—¿Por qué la venda?

Izuku se frotó distraídamente la rodilla de ese pie y miro a Aizawa.

—Porque quería evitar que me enviarán con el resto de los omega si me capturaban. Pensé que la flor los engañaría, y que me daría tiempo de escapar.

—Era un plan absurdo. Ellos no capturan beta. Solo alfa y omega.

Izuku frunció el entrecejo—No, eso no es verdad. Ellos también secuestran beta.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Son los rumores que llegan.

—Pues están mal. En todos los años desde que empezaron los secuestros, ellos siempre han enviado dos barcos. Siempre. Empezaron con un puñado aquí y allá y de pronto empezaron con grupos grandes. Dos veces por año atacan las costas y secuestran alfa y omega. En ninguna ocasión se han llevado beta.

—Eso es porque los atacan en el mar. Muchos hombres beta son comerciantes y marinos. Por lo que sé, buscan barcos fáciles de abordar y se los llevan. Es casi seguro que muchos creen que su desaparición es por culpa de las tormentas y las serpientes de mar.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras las palabras de Izuku calaban en los otros tres, el muchacho se extrañó de ver la sorpresa y la conmoción en el rostro Aizawa.

—¿No lo sabían?

—¿Beta adultos?,—murmuró el hombre mirando al omega con expresión de sorpresa—No tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué?,—pregunto Izuku a su vez.

Los tres se miraron como si él no estuviera ahí.

—¿Qué pasa?,—repitió el chico intentando que le prestaran atención.

—Debo hablar con el capitán.

Aizawa se puso de pie e Izuku se apartó para dejarlo pasar. En cuanto el adulto desapareció por la puerta, el chico se giró hacia los otros dos.

—¿Cuál es el problema con que también secuestren a los beta?

—La mayoría de la gente—dijo Tenya—cree que usan a los alfa como mano de obra. Se los llevan jóvenes para entrenarlos y adiestrarlos. Los omega son destinados a servir como acompañantes.

—¿Y no es así?,—pregunto Izuku mirando al muchacho de pelo azul.

—El rey así lo cree—murmuró el único alfa del grupo. Izuku lo miró e intento no retorcerse ante su mirada. No solo era asombroso que sus ojos fueran de colores distintos, su porte y su expresión gritaban autoridad pese a su edad—Para él, es la única explicación.

—¿Qué otra puede haber?

En lugar de contestarle, el alfa le dijo—¿Por qué están secuestrando adultos beta?

—Para trabajar.

—No, sabemos que no hay ningún beta con el resto de los prisioneros.

Izuku ladeó su cabeza incapaz de seguir la línea de razonamiento del alfa, pero en cuanto el otro se inclinó hacia él, Izuku se enderezó, repentinamente consciente del aroma a pino y musgo. Olía a primavera. Olía como un bosque húmedo, familiar, fresco y sereno.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?,—pregunto Izuku echándose para atrás por instinto, intentando poner espacio entre el alfa y él.

—Desde que los secuestros empezaron se enviaron espías a las tierras de los esclavistas. Todos ellos desaparecieron, muertos o capturados no importa, ninguno de los reportes que enviaron mencionaba esclavos beta.

—¿Los matan?,—pregunto Tenya con evidente malestar.

—¿Y para que tomarse la molestia de llevárselos?,—respondió el alfa antes de volverse hacia Izuku, quien intento no encorvarse frente a él—Aún no lo entiendo, ¿por qué beta y no alfa ni omega?

Izuku lo miro con extrañeza—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué disfrazarte como beta? Si tenías miedo de que lo que te harían si descubrían que eras un omega, ¿por qué no fingir ser un alfa?

—Porque a los alfan los drogan.

[…]

Shouto tomó aire con calma intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden. Se sujetó las sienes y apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas. Tenya intentó hablarle, pero él le hizo un ademán para que se callara porque no quería iniciar un interrogatorio sin su maestro, pese a que eso era precisamente lo que más deseaba.

Mientras esperaban, el beta –no, el _omega–_ se inclinó para revisar los signos vitales de Hizashi y después fue a comprobar el estado de los otros dos pacientes. Regresó, termino de comer y se quedó quieto mientras frotaba distraídamente la cicatriz en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué te paso?,—preguntó Shouto impulsivamente.

El omega lo miro. Era sorprendente que la misma persona que un momento atrás estaba retorciéndose de nerviosismo pudiera mirarlo con esa expresión rebosante de calma. Tenía unos ojos asombrosamente verdes, bajo la luz de los candiles su color se asemejaba al del musgo húmedo por el rocío de la mañana y estaban bordeados de esas largas pestañas que eran de un verde que parecía negro. Shouto lo miro con tal intensidad que el muchacho dio un respingo nervioso y apartó los ojos de él.

—Me caí—contestó con voz queda, acariciando su cicatriz de forma ausente—resbale por una pendiente y aterrice sobre mí mano. Terminé con tres dedos rotos, pero conseguí alinearlos sin complicaciones.

Shouto intentó imaginarse la situación, pero no pudo. Tenía seis años cuando se dislocó el hombro al caer de su primer caballo y recordaba sus gritos mientras el sanador intentaba poner el hueso en su lugar, recordaba cómo el dolor había llenado cada hueco dentro de su cerebro impidiéndole procesar ningún pensamiento coherente, no se imaginaba curándose solo.

—¿Y a ti?,—la pregunta lo sorprendió y tardo un momento en entender que el omega se refería a la quemadura en la parte izquierda de su rostro.

Su garganta se contrajo ante el recuerdo, pero antes de que consiguiera decir nada Tenya se adelantó:

—Esa es una impertinencia.

Le imprimió tanta dureza a su voz que el omega se sobresalto y su rostro perdió toda simpatía, se puso tenso y apretó las manos contra su cuerpo. Shouto se sintió culpable y estuvo a punto de gruñirle a Tenya cuando finalmente su maestro volvió con ellos.

—¿Qué pasó?,—pregunto el alfa de inmediato.

—Hablaremos después.

—No, hablaremos ahora—se volvió hacia el omega—Dile lo que nos acabas de decir.

—¿Eh?

—Dile lo de la droga.

Notó a su maestro ponerse tenso y toda su atención se concentró en el omega.

—¿Qué droga?

Shouto se adelantó—Él dice que los esclavistas están drogando a los alfa.

—¿Es verdad eso?,—el omega asintió mirándolos con reticencia—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La familia de Tokoyami –la persona que me ayudo a trazar mi ruta para cruzar el mar– vivía cerca de la fortaleza del General. Su padre trabajaba como guardia en una de las prisiones, se marcharon de ahí después de su muerte, pero aún recuerda todo lo que su padre decía. Fue él quien me convenció de disfrazarme de beta. Me dijo que los omega son los que más vigilancia tienen y los alfa son drogados diariamente.

Shouto intercambió una mirada con su maestro y preguntó:

—¿Qué le dijiste al capitán?

—Nada—el beta se frotó la cara intentando aliviar sus ojos cansados—Le pregunté sobre barcos desaparecidos.

—¿Y?

—Aparentemente hay unos cuantos, pero no demasiados para llamar la atención.

Tenya sacudió la cabeza—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa—dijo Aizawa—que tenemos otra pregunta entre manos. ¿Por qué betas adultos? Durante todos estos años se han llevado alfas jóvenes, secuestran omegas indistintamente, pero nunca han mostrado interés en los beta, ¿cuándo modificaron su conducta?, ¿y por qué?

—¿Importa?,—pregunto Tenya entrecerrando los ojos—Quiero decir, ahora tenemos la respuesta que veníamos a buscar. Ahora sabemos que Todoroki-ouji tenía razón al suponer que algo impidió a los alfa luchar en aquella ocasión. Si la droga fue capaz de neutralizarlos, no importará si conseguimos sitiar una prisión. Ellos preferirán masacrar a los prisioneros antes que dejarlos ir. Tenemos que volver y avisarle al rey. Tenemos que idear un plan que nos permita apoderarnos de las prisiones sin que maten a los alfa.

—No vamos a volver—gruño Shouto sacudiendo la cabeza—Eijirou y su grupo están esperando que vayamos a recogerlos.

—Eso sí lograron salir—murmuró Aizawa cruzándose de brazos—bien sabes que no había garantía.

—Tu contacto…

—Mi contacto fue claro. Podía ayudarlos a entrar, salir era otro asunto. El objetivo principal era evitar el mismo desastre de años atrás.

—Eijirou es tu discípulo.

—Y él conoce sus responsabilidades.

—Y también confía en nosotros. Acordamos que iríamos a recogerlo.

—Acordamos que te dejaría venir con la condición de que te quedarías en este barco mientras yo iba a buscar al contacto, en ningún momento te permití venir conmigo.

—No me importa si me lo permites. Eijirou y los demás son parte de mi guardia, no pienso abandonarlos.

—Eijirou sabía que si no podía escapar tendría que esperar hasta que la flota del rey llegara y aún entonces no existía la seguridad de que el ejército del rey consiguiera recuperar la prisión. Sabía que su misión principal era recabar información y enviarla. Él tomó la decisión a sabiendas del riesgo que corría.

—No me puedo creer que vayas a dejarlos ahí.

—Hay prioridades. Tenemos que avisarle al rey de la situación. Deberá cambiar sus planes y tendrá que recabar más detalles sobre la droga si queremos vencerla.

—Bien, pues vuelve con mi padre. Yo cumpliré mi palabra.

—No hagas esto.

—¿Qué importancia tiene si vuelvo? Al viejo no le importará, eso lo sabes también como yo. Tú tienes más posibilidad de convencerlo de cambiar de idea. Si llego diciéndole que no debe atacar, lo primero que hará será decirme que deje de comportarme como un cobarde y que ponga el ejemplo para todos. No haré ningún bien allá.

—Tampoco harás ningún bien estando muerto.

—No estaré muerto. Buscaré a tu contacto y tal vez podamos idear una forma de sacar a Eijirou y al resto de la prisión.

—¿Te está oyendo?,—Aizawa sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—Lo único que vas a conseguir que te maten, o peor, que te capturen.

—Si es así entonces tal vez mi padre haga un verdadero esfuerzo en recuperar las prisiones.

—Shouto…

—Sabes que tengo razón. Sabes que mi padre tiene intenciones de concentrarse en destruir los puertos y en atacar la fortaleza del General. Su prioridad no son los prisioneros. No necesita decirlo en voz alta, es obvio. Lo sé yo y lo sabes tú. Si consigue liberar a unos cuantos, será bueno para él, y si no, siempre podrá decir que lo intentó.

Aizawa extendió los brazos, ofuscado.

—No, no y no… Esto es una locura, ¿cómo vas a enfrentarte a una droga que no conoces y qué nunca has visto?

—Eijirou sabrá de ella.

—Y estará en la misma situación que tú.

Shouto sacudió la cabeza, tomo aire y miro a su maestro.

—No me pidas que los deje.

—Esto no es culpa tuya.

—Lo hicieron por mí.

—No obligaste a nadie.

—¿Alguna vez le has dicho que no a mi padre?

—…tú no eres él.

—Y por eso estamos aquí.

Aizawa cerró los ojos, se rascó la mejilla y empezó a maldecir el día que se encariñó con ese grupo de chiquillos ruidosos.

—Sé sensato, Shouto, ¿qué piensas hacer? Quieres adentrarte en una zona que no conoces, que ninguno de nosotros conoce, para buscar el complejo que retiene a Eijirou. ¿Y luego qué? ¿cómo vas a entrar? ¿cómo vas a salir?

—Siempre has dicho que innovemos.

—No utilices mis palabras contra mí.

—Tal vez no conozca el lugar, pero encontraré el modo.

—Disculpen—ambos se sobresaltan ante la voz que interviene, se habían olvidado del omega que tenían en frente—Yo sé dónde están todos los complejos de la zona.

Silencio. Shouto rebobina la frase hasta que cobra sentido.

—¿Cómo?,—pregunta Aizawa con severidad.

—Tokoyami me consiguió mapas detallados del ejército. Si me veía en la necesidad de acercarme a la costa al menos sabría qué zonas evitar.

—¿Tienes los mapas contigo?

—No, se quedaron en mi barco, pero me los aprendí de memoria. Memorice la localización de todas las aldeas y los puestos de vigilancia.

Shouto sonríe y mira a su maestro, que gruñe:

—Aún queda el problema con la droga.

—Pues…—el omega interviene antes de que Shouto lo haga y cuando ambos se giran hacia él, el muchacho se ruboriza. Shouto no se sorprende cuando el omega se aparta el pelo de la oreja, es una manía que ha repetido al menos cinco veces en el tiempo que llevan charlando.

—¿También sabes como neutralizarla?,—murmura Aizawa con impaciencia

—Uh…, no… no sé qué es, pero Tokoyami me dijo que se suministra vía aérea, así que antes de partir me hizo preparar un set completo de lociones. Teníamos la idea de que en caso de que intentaran utilizarla contra mí, tal vez podría contrarrestarla usando un trapo cubierto en perfume. Como cuando usas un pañuelo húmedo para evitar intoxicarte con el humo.

Tanto Shouto como Aizawa hablaron a la vez—Brillante—Absurdo

—En todo caso—murmuro el omega intentando ignorar la tensión entre ambos—no es una solución a largo plazo, pero aun cuando no funcione nos dará un margen de ventaja.

—Vaya que si lo hará—Shouto sonrió con orgullo y su gesto provocó que el omega se sonrojara; sin dejar de sonreír el muchacho se giró hacia su maestro—Supongo que ya no quedan excusas.

Aizawa se pasó una mano por el pelo, claramente frustrado.

—¿Estás dispuesto a arrastrarlo en esta tontería?,—señalo hacia el omega y por primera vez Shouto tuvo dudas.

Miro hacia el omega, indeciso, pero entonces el muchacho hizo algo extraordinario. Sonrió. Por primera vez desde que lo conociera. El gesto fue brillante, tímido y encantador.

—En realidad soy yo quien está ofreciendo su ayuda—dijo el muchacho sin vacilación.

El silencio se extendió mientras los tres lo miraban sorprendidos, finalmente fue Aizawa quien hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente—¿Por qué?

La bella sonrisa se borró de golpe, su gesto se apagó como la llama de una vela. Una pequeña arruguita se formó entre las cejas y sus pómulos palidecieron. Los ojos vagaron por el cuarto, como si buscaran algo, pero era obvio que el muchacho no estaba ahí, veía algo más allá de todos ellos. Un recuerdo. Un deseo. Fuese lo que fuese, tenía la fuerza para convertir una bella flor en una hoja marchita.

Finalmente, el muchacho se llevó la mano a la cara y se apartó el pelo volviendo lentamente a la realidad. Cuando los miro su rostro era la viva imagen de la tristeza.

—Si supiera que mi amigo es prisionero, yo también haría todo lo posible por rescatarlo.

 _Continuará_


	6. Nostalgia

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel**

 **Gracias a**

 **Gellaby**

 **Gin 59**

 **Giby chan**

 **Rocio Dearleben**

Vamos con otro

Ouji – Principe

Ou - Rey

.

 **Capítulo 6: Nostalgia**

Izuku apoyó la frente en la barandilla conteniendo el suspiro que amenaza con convertirse en llanto. Ha tomado la costumbre de salir a cubierta a mirar el océano. Lo prefiere a dormir, porque cuando lo hace sueña con una jaula bajo el mar y con el cuerpo de Katsuki deshaciéndose entre sus dedos. No deja de recordar ese día, no deja de imaginar la bodega llena de agua.

" _¿Y si no se lo llevaron?, ¿y si lo dejaron atrás?",_ pero el pensamiento es infantil y lo sabe. Es el sueño de un niño. Así que cierra los ojos y se aferra a lo único que le queda.

.

.

.

 _Izuku decidió organizar su primer viaje para recolectar ingredientes sin decírselo a sus padres porque su madre solía sufrir de los nervios si le daba por alejarse demasiado. Tenía todo planeado. Había preparado su bolso de viaje con antelación, tenía la ruta que iba a seguir y se había asegurado de hacer una lista de todas las plantas que iba a recolectar._

 _Ese día se levantó temprano, dejo una nota avisando que volvería para la cena y se marchó con paso ligero hacia el bosque. No esperaba encontrar a Katsuki bostezando y paseando cerca de los límites de la aldea._

— _¡Kacchan!,—echó a correr hacia el rubio y sonrió en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente,—¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _Congelándome, obviamente, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?_

— _¡Lo siento!... no sabía que estabas esperando._

— _Hm._

— _¿Por qué estás aquí, Kacchan?_

— _Has estado hablando de este viaje durante días, Deku—bostezó de nuevo, levantó su bolsa y le dio la espalda—más vale que valga la pena._

 _Izuku sonrió y lo siguió._

 _Lo cierto es que no fue un viaje perfecto. Amaneció, pero no hubo sol, solo nubes grises cubriendo el cielo. No encontraron la mitad de las plantas de la lista, estuvieron a punto de caer en una ciénaga y tuvieron que huir de un panal de avispas; pero en cambio corrieron en un campo lleno de dientes de león, chapotearon en un estanque intentando cazar nenúfares, vieron de lejos a una manda de jabalís con su crías y comieron bajo un cielo gris mientras competían para ver quién podía identificar más aves oyendo solamente su canto._

 _Para Izuku el recuerdo es brillante y eterno. Recuerda que cuando empezó a llover tuvieron que refugiarse bajo unos troncos secos. Recuerda qué Katsuki puso hojas en el suelo, se sentó y le hizo espacio entre sus piernas. Izuku se apoyó contra él, envuelto en la calidez de su cuerpo y el aroma a madera. Se quedaron ahí, charlando en voz baja, mientras la lluvia caía._

 _Hubo un momento en el que Izuku se fijó en la cicatriz sobre el pulgar de Katsuki. Era reciente porque no recordaba haberla visto antes, así que extendió la mano y la toco. Deslizo la punta de su dedo índice por la pequeña marca a la mitad del pulgar._

— _¿Cuándo te la hiciste? —preguntó admirando la delicada textura de la piel, deslizando su dedo a lo largo del pulgar, de ida y de vuelta hasta alcanzar la muñeca._

— _Hace una semana cuando practicamos con los cuchillos cortos._

 _Izuku asintió e hizo ademán de retirar su mano, pero Katsuki tomó la suya y uso las yemas de los dedos para acariciar sus nudillos. El gesto lo hizo sonreír e inconscientemente se acurruco, encajando su frente en el hombro de su amigo, la respuesta de Katsuki fue apretar su abrazo y apoyar la mejilla contra su cabeza._

 _En ese momento Izuku lo supo, y no hicieron falta ni preguntas ni palabras para entender que Katsuki también lo sabía._

.

 _._

 _._

Ese recuerdo es el que más duele. La promesa de lo que sería y que ya no puede ser.

 _No seas un debilucho._

El recuerdo de su voz y su eterna sonrisa ladeada. Eso es todo lo que tiene ahora.

[…]

—¿Quién es el chico?

Shouto levanta la mirada del mapa que tiene desplegado en el suelo y mira al capitán, que con los brazos en jarras tiene la vista clavada en su maestro.

—¿Cuál chico?

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, Aizawa, ¿por qué había un omega en ese barco?

—Si te hubieras molestado en interrogarlo habrías sabido que lo recogieron en el mar. No creo que ellos supieran que era un omega.

—No lo interrogue porque no creí que fuera necesario. Supuse que de haber un problema me lo habrías dicho de inmediato.

—¿Hay algún problema con él?

—No creo que te lo tenga que deletrear, ¿cierto? El luto del chico se huele por todo el barco. Tal vez creas que tenemos las narices tapadas, o tal vez que somos imbéciles, pero no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta. Los cachorros alfa no dejan de rondarlo como abejas a la miel, ¡por todas las bestias del mar!, incluso mi tripulación ha empezado a notarlo.

—A ojos de todos es un beta.

—Admito que su aroma no se distingue de inmediato, pero no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo. Si te tomaras un momento para salir verías a un grupo de esos chicos vigilarlo como si fuera un cachorrito pateado. Los verías llevarle comida, te reirías de sus intentos de conversación, está en su naturaleza querer que ese aroma desaparezca. Lo peor es que mis chicos han empezado a hacer preguntas. Ellos mejor que nadie saben que un beta no puede oler así.

—Muy bien, arreglaré este asunto.

—Tiene que ser ya, no necesitamos un puñado de cachorros alfa compitiendo por él.

El capitán se marcha y Shouto observa a su maestro tomar aire con calma. Lo ve masajearse la cabeza así que guarda silencio y espera hasta que habla.

—¿El chico te ha dicho algo?

—No necesita decir nada.

Aizawa frunce el ceño y Shouto intenta explicárselo.

Vio el cuaderno por casualidad, mientras se levantaba para ir al baño. Lo encontró tirado junto a la cabeza del omega dormido y su primera reacción fue recogerlo para no pisarlo. Su intención era ponerlo de vuelta junto a las cosas del muchacho, pero pensó en los mapas perdidos y quiso asegurarse de que no hubiera copias escondidas.

No era un cuaderno en sí, sino un paquete de hojas sueltas unidas por una cinta. Cuando la quito las hojas se inflaron, como si tuvieran vida propia. En varias encontró un bosquejo torpe y una breve descripción de plantas que Shouto desconocía; pero el resto del cuaderno estaba lleno de imágenes de la misma flor. Había decenas apretadas en una sola hoja, en otras había una sola flor en el centro, roja y brillante. Había de todos los tamaños. Algunas tenían tanto color que la hoja se había arrugado por el agua, otras no estaban coloreadas, pero los trazos eran gruesos, firmes, casi obsesivos. Había algunas con la pintura corrida y otras sin terminar.

Todas eran iguales. Todas tenían la misma forma, pequeñas flores amontonadas a lo largo de un tallo. Un tallo alargado, ancho en la base y delgado en la punta, como si fuera una espada. Y sin importar el tamaño o el color, todas desbordaban el mismo ímpetu. Shouto no necesita preguntar quién es el portador de la flor, no necesita saber su nombre ni su historia para entender quién era. Basta mirar la expresión del omega cuando se queda mirándolas.

—No puedes negarle su duelo—murmuró Shouto con un suspiro cansado.

—No seré tan cruel, pero habrá que mantenerlo alejado del resto.

—Deja que venga conmigo.

Su maestro gruñó—Dime la verdad, ¿estás dispuesto a llevar a un omega al campo de batalla?

Shouto se retuerce en su lugar. Su primera reacción, la reacción natural, es decir _no_. Por supuesto que no, a los omega no se les deja participar en combate. Si el chico oliera como uno todo sería más fácil, no habría discusión y las cosas serían claras; pero lo cierto es que cada día huele a algo distinto. Huele a lavanda y a jazmín, a sábila y verbena. Cada vez que lo tiene cerca le resulta difícil recordar porque se supone que no puede llevarlo a tierra.

—No lo llevaré a luchar,—Shouto repite el argumento que se ha dicho decenas de veces desde que el chico ofreció su ayuda—pero no puedes menospreciar el hecho de que conoce a nuestros enemigos. Ha pensado en una forma de enfrentarse a esa droga, que funcione o no es otra cuestión, pero es lo mejor que tenemos ahora. No pretendo asaltar una prisión, me concentraré en Eijirou y el resto, pero necesitamos probar si su idea puede ponerse en práctica.

—No creo que entiendas lo que me estás pidiendo. Quieres que abandone al hijo de mi rey en tierra enemiga, en compañía de un omega que no sabe luchar.

—Si te resulta más fácil puedo ordenártelo.

—Mocoso malcriado—masculló Aizawa

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos?... ¿Hum?... De toda la corte de mi padre, eres el único que ha mostrado interés en recuperar a los prisioneros. Tú lo haces por tu sobrino, pero también hay otras familias que esperan a sus hijos de vuelta. Por eso estamos aquí. Mi padre no cuenta con suficiente información para un rescate exitoso, y ni siquiera le preocupa. Si el omega puede ayudarnos, tal vez debamos intentarlo.

Aizawa sacudió la cabeza—Me arrepentiré de esto.

—Si tanto te molesta te prometo que enviaré al omega de vuelta en cuanto probemos su teoría. Nada de participación en combate.

—…Uh… me das dolor de cabeza. Bien. Ve por él y llévalo con Hizashi. Buscaré a Iida.

Shouto no discutió, se puso de pie y salió.

Encontró al omega en cubierta, sentado con los pies colgando fuera de borda. Había un puñado de cachorros alfa merodeando cerca, sin duda buscando excusas para acercarse, también vio un par de miembros de la tripulación curioseando no muy lejos, todos ellos se tensaron cuando Shouto se acercó al muchacho.

—Aizawa quiere verte—murmuró en voz baja manteniéndose a la respetuosa distancia de tres pasos.

El muchacho enderezó su cabeza y lo miró. Shouto se tensó.

Había oído que un omega en luto era un espectáculo devastador, tanto o más como ver a un alfa en estado feral. Pero oír sobre el tema era completamente diferente de mirarlo de cerca. Su postura gritaba abandono y el aroma a sábila, pese a ser artificial, transportaba el olor a duelo y tristeza, no había duda de que al inhalarlo la reacción de un alfa era inconsciente: Conforte y protección. Solo ahora entendía la urgencia del capitán. Si la situación continuaba habría un montón de cachorros queriendo borrar ese aroma pese a ser ignorantes de él, lo que sin duda llevaría a disputas territoriales.

—Ya le he dicho todo lo que sé—dijo el muchacho restregando su cara contra el frío metal de la baranda—Ya le dibuje los mapas que me pidió. Ya le conté mil veces todo lo que Tokoyami me dijo y todo lo que vi en el tiempo que estuve viviendo allá. ¿Qué más quiere?

La frustración emana de él en olas grises, Shouto la soporta pero los cachorros que miran se revuelven en su lugar, desconfiados e impacientes. No cabe duda de que si no consigue llevarlo adentro, va a tener que soportar el instinto territorial de los muchachos.

—Es Hizashi, tuvo una recaída.

La mentira consigue lo que Shouto quiere, que el muchacho se enderece, alerta y en guardia. Lo ve levantase sin decir nada y lo deja encabezar la marcha. Cuando llegan al camarote el omega se detiene al ver que Hizashi está despierto y sonriendo; inmediatamente se gira hacia él con una expresión de incertidumbre.

—Tenía que hacer que bajaras, —le dice con una pizca de remordimiento—pero no podía obligarte o habríamos tenido problemas.

La mirada que recibe le confirma que el omega no es consciente de los ojos que lo miran. Shouto se abstiene de hacer un comentario y se limita a señalar al fondo del camarote. Solo están ellos cinco, ya que los otros dos heridos se han recuperado lo suficiente para reincorporarse a sus labores.

—Ya estamos todos—dice Aizawa cuando los dos toman asiento alrededor de Hizashi—Mañana llegaremos a Hosu. El plan era desembarcar y buscar a nuestro contacto. Si nuestros hombres consiguieron salir estarán con él, sino fue así la idea es volver al barco y regresar con el rey. Ese era el plan. Las cosas han cambiado. Si lo que Midoriya nos ha dicho es cierto, estamos en desventaja. No sabemos si la droga que se usa en las prisiones puede emplearse en combate, de ser así nuestras tropas corren el riesgo de caer en una trampa.

—Y es por eso que es de vital importancia que el rey sepa de la situación lo antes posible—murmuro Tenya con expresión severa.

—Lo sé, tenemos que volver; pero si lo hacemos es muy probable que no consigamos liberar a los prisioneros. Creo que todos sabemos que no son la prioridad del rey.

Tenya empezó a protestar pero basto que su maestro alzara una mano para callarlo.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? —pregunto Aizawa mirando hacia el omega

—Si puedo ayudar, lo haré. Perdí a mis amigos cuando el barco se hundió, pero no puedo dar la vuelta y fingir que todo es igual que antes.

—¿Estás dispuesto a tomar este riesgo porque crees que puedes ayudar o porque estás de luto y no te importa lo que pase contigo?

El chico se tensó, tragó con dificultad y se tomó un momento para recomponerse. Cuando lo hizo se enderezó completamente y apretó los puños.

—Puedo ayudar. Sé que puedo hacerlo. — _honestidad, firmeza y decisión_.

Aizawa se masajeo el puente de la nariz—Si estuviera en mi mano te llevaría de vuelta. En cualquier otra situación me negaría absolutamente a permitir a un omega quedarse aquí, pero en la guerra se hacen excepciones—tomó aire y los miró uno a uno—Las cosas han cambiado y tenemos que actuar de acuerdo con ello. Las tropas de Yuuei no son suficientes para enfrentarse a la alianza entre dos reinos, así que este es el plan. Yo iré con el rey, le expondré la situación y trataré de coordinar nuestras fuerzas. Shouto y Midoriya desembarcaran mañana cuando nos acerquemos a tierra, buscarán al contacto y averiguaran lo que puedan sobre la droga y como neutralizarla. Shouto—su maestro posó los ojos sobre él—sé que quieres liberar a Eijirou y al resto, pero lo principal es encontrar una forma de contrarrestar su arma. Observa, escucha y ten paciencia.

—¿Solo ellos?,—pregunto Tenya sin poder contenerse—¡No puedo dejar que…!

—No puedes ir con ellos, Tenya, porque tengo una misión para ti. Viajaras con nosotros hasta los picos. Desembarcaras ahí y te dirigirás al norte. Necesito que visites a las tribus bárbaras de las montañas. Debes hablar con su líder y explicarles la situación. Debes convencerlos de luchar en esta guerra.

—El rey nunca lo aceptara—murmuró Tenya sacudiendo la cabeza—Considera a Toshinori Yagi como su enemigo.

—Yagi ya no es líder, ahora lo es el joven Togata.

—Aun así la enemistad sigue ahí.

—No pedirás ayuda en nombre del rey. La pedirás en nombre de Shouto… Ellos serán sus refuerzos.

—Pero no poseen barcos para llegar hasta él.

—No los necesitan. Conocen el desierto como la palma de su mano, saben cómo sobrevivir y cómo evitar a las bestias que viven ahí. Cuando la flota del rey se mueva necesitaremos apoyo por tierra, los únicos que pueden cruzar el desierto son ellos, ¿entiendes por qué esto es importante? —Tenya guardó silencio, tenso y en guardia—Tu misión es conseguirle a Shouto ayuda para recuperar a los prisioneros e iniciar una ofensiva desde tierra.

Tenya asintió.

—Yo puedo ir—dijo Hizashi exhibiendo su amplia sonrisa—Deja que el muchacho acompañe a nuestro…

—No—lo cortó Aizawa girándose hacia él—Tengo trabajo para ti.

—¿De verdad?... así que me has dejado al final a propósito.

—Necesitamos a los guerreros de las islas del sur, son los mejores luchadores entre los nuestros. Debemos reunirlos si queremos evitar que los ejércitos de Hosu y Overhaul nos tomen por sorpresa.

—Si no me equivoco el rey intento reclutarlos. Envió emisarios al consejo. Ellos se rehusaron.

—Nuestro rey no ha cultivado la mejor relación con nuestros hermanos del sur.

—¿Lo dices por el desastre de hace un par de años?

—¿Cuál desastre?,—pregunto Tenya al ver que su maestro asentía.

—La masacre de los alfa—respondió Shouto y Aizawa asintió.

—Se suponía que nosotros proporcionaríamos los barcos y los refuerzos, ellos debían sitiar una de las fortalezas. El rescate había sido su idea y estaban dispuestos a ofrecer la vida en esa batalla. Consiguieron vencer pero el precio fue demasiado grande y nuestro rey ordeno la retirada. Ellos no querían marcharse, querían defenderla hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, pero el rey amenazó con abandonarlos ahí. Así que todos se retiraron. Después de eso las relaciones diplomáticas se enfriaron; pero creo que, si les explicas que nuestra misión es liberar las fortalezas, accederán a luchar. Su mayor deseo siempre ha sido recuperar a sus hijos.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

—Muy bien, pues entonces manos a la obra.

Aizawa le hizo señas a sus alumnos para hablar en privado y mientras se alejaban Hizashi se volvió hacia el omega.

—¿Quieres que lleve un mensaje a casa?

Shouto no alcanzó a oír la respuesta pero lo vio levantarse para ir a hojear su cuaderno de bocetos.

[…]

Es día de sol. Así lo llama Katsuki. Es el día en el que los dejan subir a la superficie a estirar los músculos y a bañarse en la tibia luz de la mañana.

Los grupos siempre son pequeños, cinco u ocho, no más de diez. Suben hasta el campo de entrenamiento, desde donde los guardias vigilan con arcos listos, tiesos y en guardia en la zona de las almenas. Se ha vuelto una costumbre que Katsuki llegue y mire a su alrededor. Ha perfeccionado la técnica de observar sin llamar la atención. En silencio cuenta el número de soldados –para establecer patrones–, toma nota de los rostros –por si son familiares–, y de sus armas –que siempre sujetan con aparente indiferencia.

Una vez intentó escalar y terminó con una flecha clavada en la espalda. La herida no fue mortal, pero lo castigaron con meses sin salir. Desde entonces Katsuki observa y espera. Sabe que la única salida es saltar el muro, alcanzar las almenas, y correr. Ha hecho simulaciones en su mente, una y otra vez. El problema es que no sabe lo que hay allá fuera, no sabe si el muro tiene la misma altura al otro lado, no sabe si hay un acantilado en la otra orilla, no sabe si hay campo abierto o un bosque que le brinde protección. Ha considerado todas las opciones, lo que falta es la oportunidad. Así que Katsuki disfruta del aire libre.

Se quita los pantalones y se estira como un gato al sol.

Ignora a los guardias que permanecen quietos como estatuas de mármol. Ignora a los omegas que toman el sol en la otra esquina del campo. Ignora a sus compañeros de celda que aprovechan para sentir la tierra bajo sus pies desnudos. Katsuki asume la posición de loto, espalda recta, brazos a los costados. Deja que la luz caliente su piel, aspira el aire fresco y limpio. La tibieza del día lo adormila. Sueña.

.

.

.

 _Katsuki siguió el vago rastro a menta que se adentraba en el bosque. Se detenía cada rato para asegurarse que seguía la dirección correcta y maldijo cuando notó que el aroma lo conducía hasta la zona de los pantanos. Una región que los adultos prohibían terminantemente. Katsuki gruñó entre dientes, "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Deku?"_

 _Siguió avanzando con todos sus sentidos alerta. Encontró al omega con su libreta de plantas, arrodillado junto a un arbusto de bayas. El alivio que sintió fue paralizante, sonrió y se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento, lo aprovecho para apreciar los hombros estrechos, la espalda encorvada y la línea de la columna que se dibujaba sobre la tersa piel; pero sus ojos inevitablemente se fijaron en la línea de vendas que sobresalían del pantalón café._

 _A su edad había empezado a soñar con ellas._

 _Su distracción duro un momento, al siguiente su periferia capto la sombra a su derecha y antes de darse cuenta estaba moviéndose a toda velocidad. Sus piernas lo impulsaron hacia el frente y quito a Izuku del camino de la mantícora. Rodaron uno sobre el otro hasta que Katsuki logró enderezarse. Tomó del brazo a Izuku e intentó arrastrarlo lejos, pero el muchacho se dio la vuelta y jalo en dirección contraria._

— _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—gritó Katsuki mientras el animal rearmaba su postura y los miraba._

— _¡Mis libros!—contesto Izuku señalando hacia la bolsa tirada frente al arbusto._

 _Katsuki maldijo, pero se movió de todas formas, esquivó una garra inmensa con uñas filosas y rodó hasta llegar a la mochila tirada. La sujetó del asa, la hizo girar y la lanzó en dirección del omega._

— _¡Corre!—gritó mientras esquivaba otra garra e intentaba poner espacio entre ellos._

 _Katsuki analizó la situación. La bestia era muchísimo más grande que él y no había forma de que pudiera hacerle frente solo con las manos, así que la opción más sensata era retirarse. Sabía que el animal dejaría de perseguirlos si conseguían salir de su territorio._

 _El animal atacó y Katsuki lo esquivó, hizo finta hacia la derecha y emitió un gruñido amenazante mientras emitía feromonas de advertencia. El animal rugió a su vez, pero Katsuki no se dejó amedrentar, en su lugar dio dos pasos laterales intentando que su posición se acercara lo más posible a la ruta de escape. La bestia leyó sus intenciones porque antes de que terminara de moverse acortó la distancia interponiéndose entre él y el camino de vuelta. En cuanto lo vio bajar la cabeza alistando sus cuartos traseros, Katsuki supo que no iba a salir completamente ileso del encuentro._

" _Bah, no importa", se dijo con apatía, era otra cicatriz que pensaba portar con orgullo. Katsuki se preparó para el embiste y al mismo tiempo tomó en cuenta los posibles desenlaces._

 _Varias cosas sucedieron a la vez._

 _El animal saltó, Katsuki se encogió y tiro hacia la izquierda notando que una de las garras alcanzaba a rozar su brazo. Notó el ardor de la herida y apretó los dientes. Cuando el animal aterrizó utilizo la fuerza del rebote para girarse hacia él, Katsuki se preparó para el segundo embiste, que no llego porque de pronto una mancha borrosa se estrelló contra la cara de la mantícora, golpeando eficazmente uno de sus ojos._

 _El animal rugió y Katsuki parpadeó al ver a Izuku de pie a unos pasos de él. Tenía el rostro pálido y los grandes ojos temblaban de miedo. La bestia sacudió la cabeza y la bolsa que se había atorado en su cara cayó desparramando todo su contenido por el suelo._

 _Katsuki no perdió tiempo, apenas se repuso de la sorpresa, se enderezó, tomó a Izuku de la mano y corrió en dirección opuesta. No lo soltó ni aún cuando alcanzaron la zona segura, no lo soltó mientras se doblaba sobre sí jadeando en busca de aire._

 _Lo soltó cuando empezó a gritarle._

— _¡Pero que carajos estabas haciendo!,—no había palabra que describiera la emoción que se agitaba dentro de él. Furia, miedo, ansiedad. Todas se apretujaban entre sí al pensar en las cosas que pudieron salir mal—¡Lo tenía todo bajo control!_

— _Te hizo daño…—dijo Izuku con un murmullo que era más un sollozo._

 _Sólo entonces Katsuki se dio cuenta de la sangre que corría por su brazo, hizo una mueca ante la herida, ardía demasiado lo que significa que en realidad era superficial._

— _¡Esto no es nada!,—gritó negándose a dejarse doblegar por el aroma a miedo y estrés que provenía de Izuku—¡Estaba listo para enfrentarlo!_

 _Izuku se encogió, pero eso no calmó a Katsuki. Gritó hasta cansarse, gritó esperando que eso aligerara el espanto dentro de él. No podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que Izuku había estado del desastre._

— _¡Casi haces que te mate!_

 _El grito sacó el resto de aire que quedaba dentro y durante un momento luchó por recuperarse, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su discurso, Izuku envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. La sensación de su cuerpo frío contra el suyo le proporciono la estabilidad que necesitaba. Izuku lo aferró con fuerza y al sentirlo temblar, Katsuki reaccionó inconscientemente: Aspiró su aroma –miedo y menta–, lo envolvió entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra su frente._

 _Solo entonces Katsuki encontró calma. Su espanto remitió porque Izuku estaba ahí. Estaba ahí y estaba a salvo. Podía sentir su corazón latir contra el suyo a un ritmo desenfrenado y ansioso. Podía notar las lágrimas en su hombro._

— _No seas debilucho—murmuró, ahogándose en el aroma que el omega transmite e intentando a su vez ofrecerle conforte—Sólo es un corte._

— _Pensé… pensé…._

— _No pensaste. ¿Qué diablos hacías ahí?_

 _Tomó un momento pero Izuku fue capaz de tragarse el resto de sus lágrimas para contestarle._

— _Me distraje mientras buscaba un arbusto de bayas negras._

 _Katsuki se separó y le pegó en la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice._

— _Por esto es que siempre te acompaño, Deku._

— _No siempre puedes venir conmigo._

— _Puedo y lo haré… y la próxima vez ni se te ocurra meterte en mi pelea._

— _¡Kacchan!... te iba a matar._

— _¿A quién estas llamando debilucho, eh?_

 _Le pica las cosquillas e Izuku se ríe. El sonido lo hace sentir mejor, así que continua hasta que tiene a Izuku en el suelo muriéndose de risa. Katsuki para y contempla el adorable rostro, redondo y encantador. Pestañas húmedas de lágrimas, mejillas redondas, y su boca suave. Los ojos de Izuku son de un verde musgo, oscuro, aterciopelado y fresco._

—… _te vi muerto—murmuró Izuku perdiendo la sonrisa_

— _Voy a enfadarme de nuevo—contestó él, sin maldad, acariciando el pelo verde. El corte en su brazo ha dejado de sangrar y solo le arde—Además, me hiciste ir por tus libros y después los perdiste, ¿de qué iba eso?_

 _El puchero de Izuku es encantador._

— _Puedo hacer más libros—murmuró en voz baja…, "pero sólo hay uno de ti"_

 _Katsuki se río. No necesitaba oír el resto, bastaba ver la expresión en los ojos verdes. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, infló su corazón con energía y seguridad._

— _Vamos… necesito limpiarme. Después le pediré a mi madre uno de sus cuchillos y volveremos por tus cosas._

— _¡No! ¿Y qué si esa cosa sigue ahí?_

— _Para eso voy yo, Deku. No dejaré que te haga daño._

 _Lo hizo pararse y lo llevo de vuelta a la aldea._

 _._

 _._

.

El recuerdo es amargo. Había prometido que lo cuidaría y había fallado. Había sido débil, había sido inútil. Había permitido que se llevaran a Izuku.

[…]

Eijirou no pudo evitar deprimirse.

Eran ya dos meses desde su llegada y empezaba a sentir el peso del encierro. La rutina era monótona, castrante, horrorosa. Y el incienso. El incienso era lo peor de todo. Tal vez era porque no estaba acostumbrado como el resto, pero no dejaba de tener dolores de cabeza, no podía dormir, a veces despertaba con accesos de pánico. Empezaba a sentir que las paredes se apretaban contra él. No mejoraba el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en Denki. A veces lo veía cuando llevaba el desayuno, pero siempre había rotaciones y no había forma de hablar con él.

El día que le toco salir junto al resto a tomar el sol fue como abrir una ventana en un cuarto viciado. El aroma a campo, la tibieza de la mañana, todo relajo su cuerpo hasta que encontró una posición cómoda en el suelo y se quedó ahí dejándose acariciar por los rayos solares.

De reojo vi al rubio desnudarse, lo vio ejercitarse. Lo vio dormitar bajo el sol y aprovecho el momento de calma para estudiarlo con atención. La flor sobre su brazo y pecho era extraordinaria, bajo la luz natural brillaba con una tonalidad escarlata, delgadas líneas verdes se extendían por el brazo resaltando el tríceps. Pese a su cautiverio el rubio se mantenía en forma. Todo el conjunto –los músculos de sus hombros y brazos, la cintura delgada, el vientre plano y sus piernas torneadas–, atraía la atención de los omegas que holgazaneaban cerca.

Había visto al chico entrenar en su pequeña celda. Sentadillas, lagartijas, abdominales, y toda una serie de ejercicios de calentamiento. Lo que le sorprendía, además de la disciplina, era la energía que desbordaba. La obsesión. Había visto que la depresión era bastante común, había días en que muchos dormían hasta que era hora de salir a trabajar. Había días en los que nadie quería charlar. El rubio no parecía deprimirse, en su lugar entrenaba. No hacía amistad con nadie, se limitaba a repetir secuencia tras secuencia hasta que su cuerpo se cubría de sudor. Y después de trabajar dedicaba una hora a masajear los maltratados músculos, a lavarlos y a descansar.

Mantenía un control absoluto sobre su cuerpo, y Eijirou entendía por qué. Era lo único que podían controlar. _No siempre_ , dijo una vocecita dentro de él evocando el aroma a naranjas. El recuerdo volvió a deprimirlo, porque si era honesto consigo mismo había estado a un paso del desastre. Habría sido tan fácil dejarse llevar… y a veces soñaba con hacerlo. A veces soñaba con volver a esa celda y hacer lo que sus instintos le habían dicho que hiciera.

Eijirou gruño entre dientes y se enderezó. Al mismo tiempo el rubio se sacudió la modorra. Lo vio estirar el cuello y los brazos. Había momentos en los que lo veía abandonar su usual mueca irascible y adquiría un aire melancólico. Eran momentos rarísimos, casi todos ellos sucedían justo después de despertar, y desaparecían con una rapidez asombrosa.

Mientras meditaba sobre el asunto, el rubio se puso de pie y asumió una posición de combate. Rodillas flexionadas, brazos extendidos, piernas abiertas. La postura le resulto conocida y la estudió con atención. Al verlo moverse la sensación de familiaridad aumentó: _Un pie al frente, despacio, arco doblado, apoya primero los dedos, alza la pierna de atrás, balancea el peso, mantén la postura…_

—¿De casualidad conoces a Aizawa?—preguntó Eijirou en voz baja mirando la posición de los pies, la forma como se movían y recordando inevitablemente la voz de su maestro.

Los pies se detuvieron y Eijirou levanto la vista hacia los ojos rojos.

—¿Quién?

—Shota Aizawa. Es mi maestro, ¿lo conoces?

—No.

Reanudo el movimiento, con una lentitud premeditada, desplazando el peso de una pierna a otra, cambiando su centro de gravedad del pie a la rodilla y a la cintura.

—Vaya… qué raro. Mi maestro nos enseña ese estilo de lucha… bueno aunque hay ciertas diferencias. Ahí, eso que acabas de hacer, es diferente. Se supone que mientras giras extiendes el brazo para golpear, y no debes…

—¡Cállate!—el rubio termino la rutina y lo miró con ira.—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Esa técnica se le enseña a la guardia del rey. Mi maestro, Aizawa-sensei, la aprendió de los guerreros del sur, entrenó con ellos cuando tenía… ¡oh!… ¡tú eres del sur!, ¿entrenaste en la capital?

—No.

—¿Quién fue tu maestro?

—Mi madre.

—¿Tú ma…?, ¡wow!, ¿quién es tu madre?

—¿Qué importancia tiene?

—Curiosidad… ¿es un alfa?

—Es, era…—masculló el rubio encogiéndose de hombros mientras retomaba la postura de inicio.

Repitió la secuencia hasta terminarla y después volvió a empezar. Eijirou lo observó con atención y si bien había ciertas diferencias, la familiaridad de la situación lo transportó de vuelta al palacio.

Lo llenó de nostalgia.

[…]

Tras doce semanas de encierro y sin respuesta alguna del exterior, Eijirou empezó a tomar consciencia de la enormidad de la situación. Su maestro le había advertido sobre el peligro, le había dicho que cabía la posibilidad de que no pudieran sacarlo antes de que las tropas del rey se pusieran en marcha, y aun así no conseguía sacudirse la impaciencia.

Contaba los días esperando una respuesta del exterior.

Exactamente en el tercer mes de su llegada, la historia se repitió, solo que esta vez Eijirou fue un espectador. Desde su celda vio a los guardias trasladar a dos alfa inconscientes e intentó no retorcerse de ansiedad. Estaba tan distraído que tardó un momento en notar al soldado que se detuvo discretamente junto a su celda. En cuanto lo miró se puso instintivamente en guardia, pero el otro se limitó a mirar a su alrededor antes de lanzarle lo que parecía un pequeño tubo, no mayor que un dedo.

Eijirou reaccionó de inmediato. Extendió la pierna y oculto el cilindro bajo ella. El soldado se alejó sin mirarlo. Con las capuchas que usaban era imposible distinguirlo del resto, pero Eijirou intento recordar su altura y la forma de su cuerpo.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, Eijirou tuvo que mantenerse quieto hasta que los soldados se alejaron con sus dos prisioneros. En cuanto el sonido de pasos desapareció, tuvo al rubio junto a los barrotes mirándolo con una intensidad abrumadora. Al parecer se había percatado del intercambio.

El tubo era en realidad un trozo de papel enrollado. Tenía el grueso de su dedo pulgar y de largo era la mitad de su dedo meñique. Al desdoblarlo, Eijirou se topó con la delicada caligrafía del príncipe. Estaba escrito en código así que ignoró la mirada incendiaria del rubio y se tomó un momento para traducirlo.

Cuando terminó, guardó silencio e intento asimilarlo.

—¿Qué dice?—gruñó el rubio con impaciencia.

Eijirou ni siquiera dudó, las palabras salieron solas.

—Todoroki-ouji está aquí.

El rubio dijo algo pero Eijirou lo ignoró, no podía dejar de pensar en el mensaje.

—¡Oh, por todos…! **¡¿Qué más dice?!**

Eijirou sacudió la cabeza—Dice que la prioridad del rey no es recuperar las prisiones. Dice que no vendrán. Dice que estamos solos. Dice… dice que van a sacarme de aquí.

—Solo a ti—no había amargura, no había reproche, cuando lo miró solo vio desprecio.

El rubio se río, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse Eijirou reaccionó. Lo sujeto del brazo.

—No—dijo con firmeza—No—repitió.

Quería irse. Odiaba ese lugar. Odiaba el incienso y el trabajo… pero la sola idea de marcharse sin ellos... Miró a los alfa dormidos, pensó en Denki. No, no podía irse.

—Dijiste que si la flota llegaba—murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—ustedes atacarían desde adentro. Bien. La flota no va a venir, pero con ayuda de mis amigos, tal vez podamos salir de aquí.

La sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro del rubio fue carnívora y fría.

Eijirou asintió—Bien, ahora dime, ¿cómo puedo hacerle llegar un mensaje?

 _Continuará._

 _Oh, dios, este capítulo tuvo serios problemas. Hubo diálogos que tuve que rehacer y pedazos que cortar. Estaba diseñado como un capitulo enteramente de la prisión, pero la rutina es demasiado aburrida para extenderse sobre eso. Y lo único destacable habrían sido las conversaciones, pero quien quiere un capítulo entero de conversaciones sin que la trama avance (o tal vez solo soy yo) También quería mostrar cómo vivían los omegas, pero llegaré a eso cuando empiece la acción._

 _Hechos y datos que no sobrevivieron a la edición y que no se si podrán ser mencionados en algún momento._

 _-Al principio los secuestros se limitaban al reino de Yuuei. Sucedían una vez por año, a veces hasta dos. Cuando el rey decreto establecer patrullas alrededor de sus costas, los piratas ampliaron su zona de caza. El primer ataque que realizaron a las islas fue el ataque donde Katsuki e Izuku fueron capturados, pero no esperaban que los adultos de la isla inmediatamente realizaran un contraataque. Fueron perseguidos por mar, por desgracia los barcos de los aldeanos no podían competir en velocidad y la tormenta termino con la persecución. Todos creen que los dos barcos se hundieron. Después de eso los ataques han continuado pero las islas han organizado su propia patrulla aunque no cuentan con las embarcaciones necesarias para cubrir a todas las islas así que los raptos continúan._

 _-Mitsuki Bakugou, la madre de Katsuki, lideró el ataque a la fortaleza que tenía como intención liberar a los prisioneros, el ataque donde todos los alfa prisioneros fueron sacrificados. Su equipo luchó con una ferocidad que le valió una alabanza del rey, pero cuando Todoroki-ou le pidió que se uniera a sus filas, ella se rehusó porque prefería cuidar de su hogar._

 _-Cuando Aizawa era un niño entrenó cinco años con un maestro de las islas. Participó en varios de los torneos que se celebraban ahí, y de hecho conoce a Mitsuki._

 _-Cuando pierden a su compañero los omega pueden pasar varios días en duelo. Usualmente tienen amigos y familiares que los ayudan a sobrellevar la depresión. En cambio un alfa no se deprime. Se enfada. Dependiendo de la situación la depresión de un omega puede llevar a la muerte y la ira de un alfa puede llevarlo a estado feral (salvaje)._

 _Soy tan aburrida que hice un mapa, ja, lo pueden encontrar en el archivo de flores cuyo link aparece en mi perfil. Es para que se den una idea de cómo se mueven los personajes porque no quiero que piensen que solo estoy escupiendo nombres de lugares al azar._

 _Uf. Díganme la verdad, voy demasiado rápido, voy demasiado lento, estoy dando demasiada información, hay espacios en blanco. ¡Qué!… Creo que necesito ayuda. Agh. Como dice el resumen, habrá guerra, así que quiero dejar bien claro a todos los participantes de la historia, pero espero que no resulte abrumador. En fin, tengo la historia planeada, pero no se cuentos capítulos tendrá. Así que, ya me dirán._

 _Lamento la tardanza. Saludos._


	7. Pese al Miedo

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel**

 _Agradecimientos: Gracias a Discord, Pan Sullivan, Layla Ackerman, Dekukatsu, Aiko, Gin59, Estrella. Algunos no dejaron correo para contestar su review personalmente pero quiero que sepan que agradezco cada mensajito y cada animo. En serio. Para todos los que han dejado su opinión en capítulos anteriores, gracias. Son maravillosos._

Vayamos pues.

 **Notas:**

Ouji – Principe

Ou - Rey

.

 **Capítulo 7: Pese al Miedo**

—Eh, dormilón, es hora de levantarse

Denki gruñe pero la voz es insistente y amable; nota los dedos acariciando con afecto su pelo. Al final se rinde. Abre los ojos y encuentra dos lagos color avellana. Parpadea y se contrae cuando los músculos de su estómago se tensan.

—¿Aún te duele?

Asiente en silencio. Son dos semanas desde que el alfa pelirrojo fuera devuelto a las celdas con el resto, pero apenas seis días desde que lo dejaran a él en paz.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a lavarte.

—Gracias, Ochako.

La muchacha le sonríe mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. De reojo ve a otros omegas en la misma situación, se mueven con lentitud mientras alguien más los ayuda a llegar a los aseos, también ve unos cuantos tapetes vacíos y su gesto se tuerce ante lo que representan.

—¿Cuántos no volvieron?,—pregunta en voz baja mientras avanzan con lentitud hacia la puerta.

—Seis—murmura Ochako mirando el suelo—tal vez los regresen hoy.

Denki no se hace ilusiones, pero se guarda el pesimismo para sí. Los aseos se encuentran en el cuarto lateral, hay una zona para el sanitario y en el otro extremo hay varias tinajas inmensas. Usan bombas de mano que hace subir el agua de una corriente subterránea. Durante el invierno bañarse es una pesadilla, en esas fechas se limitan a limpiarse con una esponja húmeda, en el verano el baño es lo único que consigue calmar el espantoso calor, el resto del año el frío es vagamente soportable.

Con ayuda de Ochako se sienta en uno de los banquitos de piedra y deja que ella lo lave. El silencio es absoluto, no se oye más que el sonido del agua cayendo y del jabón que se talla. Denki se estremece con el agua fría, tiembla cuando nota que el jabón se desliza sobre los moretones en su estómago. Mientras Ochako se aleja para llenar su bandeja con más agua, Denki se mira. Las marcas cubren su estómago y vientre, el negro de los primeros días se ha ido desvaneciendo dejando en su lugar zonas amarillas y verdes. Aún le duele si hace movimientos bruscos, pero al menos puede caminar.

Ochako vuelve y Denki cierra los ojos, se deja mimar e intenta despejar su mente de todas las dificultades que lo rodean. Eso hasta que los sollozos rompen el silencio del baño. Cuando abre los ojos ve a Yui sentada en el mismo banco que él, con la boca tensa mientras intenta ahogar sus lágrimas. Denki ve las heridas en sus dedos y los cortes en sus piernas.

No necesita preguntar para saber que a ella acaban de dejarla salir, se inclina hacia ella y frota su frente contra el hombro delgado. La persona al otro lado de ella hace lo mismo, Ochako se une a la pila y el ambiente se carga con el aroma de apoyo, cariño y dulzura que caracteriza a los omegas cuando están juntos. El aire rezuma amor y conforte. Denki se empapa de él, se consuelan los unos a los otros en silencio, ofreciéndose el único cariño que pueden.

Cuando los llantos remiten el baño se reanuda. Los omegas heridos son devueltos a sus catres ya que usualmente se les concede cuatro días para recuperarse. Mientras Ochako se baña, él se viste, aunque la palabra carece de significado. Su atuendo consiste en el fundoshi que prácticamente deja todo su cuerpo a la vista. Denki recuerda la vergüenza y el terror que sintió cuando le arrebataron sus vendas y lo obligaron a utilizar esa cosa.

Ahora puede usarlo sin temblar.

 **Mentira.**

Sigue sintiendo vergüenza pero se ha convertido en una emoción rutinaria. A la fecha su instinto lo hace encogerse cuando tiene a un alfa cerca, y procura jamás mirarlos a los ojos. No quiere verlos mirándolo.

Una vez vestido espera a Ochako, que regresa desnuda secándose con una manta. La ayuda a colocarse su sarashi y su fundoshi, después todos los que están en condiciones de moverse se acercan al elevador llevando entre sus brazos el tapete donde duermen junto con sus mantas.

Denki bosteza cuando el crujido del elevador resuena sobre sus cabezas. Los omegas se alinean formando dos hileras frente a la única salida que hay. Se oye un golpe sordo e inmediatamente después se escucha el tintineo de las llaves y el sonido del candado al abrirse. Las puertas dobles se abren revelando el cajón del elevador con un guardia haciendo señas para que el primer grupo suba.

Mientras el primer grupo se aleja hacia la superficie, Denki se rasca distraídamente su hombro. Toca por error la mordida que tiene ahí, y retira los dedos como si la marca quemara, no puede evitar apretar los dientes. Su incomodidad hace que algunos de sus compañeros se giren hacia él, haciendo preguntas en silencio, pero Denki sonríe y sacude la cabeza. A su lado, Ochako empuja su brazo en un intento por distraerlo, él empuja de vuelta y la cosa se acaba ahí.

Ellos no hacen preguntas. Nunca hablan de lo que sucede en las celdas oscuras, excepto para advertirle a los recién llegados de lo que deben evitar y cómo evitarlo. En su vida anterior cualquier contacto con un alfa sería motivo de cotilleo, susurros nerviosos y felicidad. Aquí no. Aquí procuran establecer una barrera clara entre ellos y los otros. Nada de nombres, nada de lazos. Ha roto la única regla que tienen. Le dijo su nombre y no sabe que es peor: Habérselo dicho o querer escucharlo de su boca.

 _Se pasará_ , se dice Denki con resolución. No es la primera vez que su cuerpo clama por el contacto. No es la primera vez que la necesidad vibra dentro de él en una frecuencia lenta e inoportuna. No es el único. El cuarto oscuro siempre los deja insatisfechos, ansiosos y con anhelo. Es una reacción natural. Es una reacción absolutamente normal.

Lo que no es normal es que hayan pasado casi dos semanas y Denki siga teniendo sueños con aroma de azafrán, pero está dispuesto a superarlo.

Cuando es su turno para subir al elevador, Denki se obliga a dejar de pensar en el alfa pelirrojo. _Se acabó_ , se dice con resolución mientras deja su tapete y sus mantas apilados junto con los otros –el último grupo es el que se encarga de ponerlos al sol–, después avanza junto a Ochako por el pasillo y dan vuelta a la derecha para entrar en la cocina.

La habitación es alargada con varias mesas de piedra, estantes a lo largo de una pared, y una hilera de hornos al fondo. Desayunan pan frío, queso y cecina acompañándolos con té de hierbabuena mientras los hornos se calientan. Cuando todos han terminado los omegas se dispersan como un grupo de hormiguitas trabajadoras. Denki y varios de sus compañeros empiezan a llenar los carritos con el desayuno para las celdas. Cuando terminan, varios de ellos son escoltados por los guardias y Denki se acerca a la mesa donde se prepara pan.

Le gusta hacer pan. Es lo más cercano que estará de su hogar. Mientras rellena la masa de nueces, pasas e higos, se acuerda del pelirrojo. Se acuerda de sus conversaciones. Se acuerda de su risa.

 _Era brillante y llamativa. Ruidosa y espontánea._

Tal vez ese sea el problema. Tal vez por eso no consigue sacárselo de la cabeza. Hace mucho que no escuchaba una risa. Hace mucho que él mismo no se ríe.

 _Me reí con él_.

Es lo que más lo perturba. Reírse. Parece imposible en una situación como la suya, pero de alguna forma el alfa consiguió relajarlo lo suficiente para hacerlo reír. La risa lo devuelve a su casa, con su madre y su dulzura.

Denki sacude la cabeza y se concentra en la masa. La aprieta con excesiva fuerza pero nadie le dice nada. Se desquita con ella, la rellena con ira y después la pone en la bandeja con el resto. Trabaja repitiendo el mismo patrón hasta que su mente se pone en blanco.

El trabajo mecánico lo distrae durante el día, pero en la noche mientras está extendiendo su tapete para dormir no encuentra forma de sacarse al alfa de la cabeza. Eso hasta que Ochako pone su tapete junto a él y le susurra.

—Se llevaron los tapetes.

—¿Qué?

—Los guardias se llevaron los tapetes de los que no han vuelto.

Una mano de hierro atenaza el corazón de Denki en cuanto comprende el significado. _Se han ido_ , se dice y sin importar que lo supiera de antemano, la confirmación siempre es amarga.

 _¿A dónde los llevan? ¿Qué hacen con ellos?_

Denki escucha los murmullos en cuanto la noticia corre entre los otros. El miedo los lleva a buscar consuelo, se apilan y se abrazan intentando sacudirse la sensación de fatalidad que burbujea en el aire. La historia se repite cada vez que uno de ellos no vuelve. La incertidumbre de su destino cuelga sobre el resto como una hoz afilada.

Ochako se acurruca junto a él, temblando. Denki la consuela lo mejor que puede, sabe que a ella le aterroriza la perspectiva de tener que participar en el siguiente grupo. Su turno será en una semana, y Denki espera que consiga volver.

[…]

Su _ciclo_ llega el mismo día en que se llevan a Ochako. Nota la incomodidad apenas despierta y la sensación electrizante que cosquillea en la punta de sus dedos. En casa tendría privacidad, tendría espacio y tiempo para relajar su cuerpo y combatir la necesidad. En la prisión no pasa eso. El _ciclo_ de un omega se usa en su contra. Se le obliga a volver al cuarto oscuro esperando resultados. Aunque sus carceleros no saben distinguir el aroma, pueden reconocer los síntomas –pupilas dilatadas, ansiedad, bochornos, falta de atención–, es por eso que han perfeccionado el arte de pasar desapercibidos.

Por regla general se cubren los unos a los otros. Procuran mantenerse alejados de cualquier actividad que los acerque a un alfa –los únicos que podrían delatarlos–, y siempre hay alguien con ellos pendiente de los guardias. Para mantenerse enfocados mastican panax a escondidas, que los ayuda a centrarse y les proporciona energía. Algún omega la sembró en la hortaliza que tiene en la superficie, su nombre se ha perdido entre los incontables que han estado ahí, pero la planta sobrevive y los guardias ni siquiera sospechan de ella.

Cada _ciclo_ es igual. Denki lucha contra la sensación de abandono, contra el deseo. El miedo late dentro de él al levantarse y lo acompaña durante todo el día. Miedo de que algún guardia lo detenga y lo examine a conciencia. Miedo de ser arrastrado a las celdas oscuras para no volver.

A veces es inevitable, a veces resulta que un guardia es lo bastante perspicaz para descubrirlos. Y cuando eso pasa el omega no vuelve. De todas las historias que se cuentan, la excepción ha sido Itsuka, pero el resto sabe que esa ha sido una combinación de eventos irrepetibles y que ninguno debe aspirar a repetir el milagro. Así que Denki utiliza toda su voluntad para mantenerse atento durante el día y por la noche se alivia solo o con ayuda.

Todo sería más fácil si dejara de imaginar manos con aroma de azafrán.

[…]

Mientras Ochako está ausente Denki barre y limpia las celdas de los alfa. Les lleva de comer y lavar sus ropas. Nunca le toca cubrir la misma celda dos días seguidos y es una suerte, porque apenas entra en la celda del pelirrojo el aroma de azafrán lo sacude de pies a cabeza. Ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que lo viera, pero el recuerdo de su boca y sus dedos vuelve con intensidad.

Se toca distraídamente el hombro pero la marca se ha desvanecido.

En cuanto se da cuenta de que uno de los guardias lo está mirando, Denki aprieta los dientes y empieza a trabajar. Barre la celda a conciencia, vacía el balde con desperdicios y lo lava con agua perfumada, sacude las mantas y las acomoda de vuelta. Hace lo mismo con la que sigue, pero se acuerda de poner las hojas de menta en la celda del alfa rubio.

En esas ocasiones se acuerda de Itsuka. Por lo que sabe fue ella quien empezó a proporcionarle la menta, y le pidió a él que continuara con el trabajo. Eso fue unas semanas antes de que se la llevaran. A veces Denki se pregunta si ella tomo la decisión consciente de emparejarse porque no soportaba ser forzada a repetir la misma charada una y otra vez.

Sí es así, Denki no se lo reprocha. A veces la apatía se cierne sobre ellos como una nube densa. A veces la desesperación late sin tregua. Puede entender su agonía, su hartazgo. Tal vez llegue un día en que él mismo decida ceder.

[…]

Cuando tu vida se reduce a repetir la misma rutina día tras día, cualquier cambio resulta alarmante.

Empieza con los suministros de la despensa. Los guardias se llevan el mayor número de sacos, barriles y cestos, llenos de harinas, verduras frescas y encurtidos. La carne en conserva desaparece, dejando solamente la cecina seca para alimentar a los prisioneros.

Después llega la noticia de que no hay nuevos omegas. Lo cual es maravilloso y terrible a partes iguales. Maravilloso porque significa que la caza de esa época salió mal y que al menos su gente sigue a salvo. Terrible porque los guardias son más proclives a la ira.

Y termina cuando el grupo de Ochako no vuelve al cumplirse su mes en las celdas, aún peor, los guardias se llevan a todo el grupo tres. Lo que deja un puñado de omegas para cuidar y atender a todos los prisioneros.

El trabajo es abrumador. Cocinar, lavar, limpiar… los omegas se pasan el día entero intentando ponerse al corriente. Terminan exhaustos, con pocas horas de sueño para repetir la secuencia. Diez días más tarde la mitad del grupo de Ochako regresa. Ella vuelve silenciosa y con ojeras. Denki la sujeta mientras llora y es su turno para ayudarla a bañarse y arroparla. Esta vez los guardias se llevan los tapetes sin esperar.

Después de dos semanas trabajando sin descanso, Denki se mueve en piloto automático. Tan distraído está que le toma un momento registrar lo que el rubio ha dicho. Se endereza para mirarlo y se da cuenta de que conoce su expresión, _es demasiado pronto para pedir más menta_ , piensa mientras termina de pasarle su cena.

No se espera la petición que oye: _Necesito papel y tinta_.

Más que eso, lo que realmente lo sacude es el aroma de amenaza, de urgencia, de decisión. Emana del rubio en olas rojas. Se da cuenta de que el resto de la celda se estremece con ese aroma. Es la esencia de un alfa listo para luchar. El cuerpo de Denki se congela en su lugar, lo cual es una suerte porque de lo contrario estaría dando marcha atrás atrayendo la atención de los guardias.

Cuando el rubio retrocede llevándose el aroma, Denki se endereza sin que su rostro deje translucir su sorpresa y su incertidumbre. Pasa a la celda que sigue y no se arriesga a mirar atrás. El corazón no deja de latirle con violencia mientras sube las escaleras y arrastran los carritos vacíos de vuelta a las cocinas. En su pánico no deja de sentir que los guardias lo vigilan. Es una suerte que después de la cena los devuelvan a su cuarto bajo tierra porque solo ahí Denki está seguro de que no hay ojos mirando.

Lo primero que quiere hacer es contárselo a Ochako, pero ella duerme y la sola idea de despertarla le provoca malestar, además no quiere repetir las palabras en voz alta porque eso haría que la petición fuera real. Y si es real… si es real no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con ella.

 _Para qué quiere papel_ , piensa Denki con frustración _, ¿a quién le va a escribir? Y cuando lo haga qué, quién va a entregar el mensaje… Y si lo descubren entonces qué. No lo van a castigar a él. Nos castigaran a nosotros._

Denki se acuerda de todas las veces que la asociación con un alfa ha traído dolor: A Ibara la castigaron encerrándola un mes entero en las celdas oscuras con el alfa que la convenció de llevarle un cuchillo; después de eso se llevaron a ambos. Y cuando descubrieron que Nubia había dibujado un mapa detallando las escaleras y los túneles, la hicieron sangrar hasta que no pudo sostener una pluma de nuevo. Y como ellos había más, historias que Denki oía por boca de los omegas que llevaban más tiempo ahí.

Historias cuya finalidad era asegurarse que ninguno de ellos cometía el mismo error.

 _No voy a llevarle nada,_ se dice Denki con resolución porque sabe que lo atraparan y él no quiere involucrarse.

 _Le llevas la menta_ , murmuró otra parte de él, la parte que extrañaba reír.

 _Porque Itsuka me lo pidió._

 _Podrías parar ahora._

—¿Qué pasa?

Ochako se gira, sin duda alertada por la incertidumbre y el miedo que emanan de él. Denki se controla, sacude la cabeza y suspira.

—Nada. Todo está bien.

Se acuesta junto a ella, mirando hacia el techo de piedra. Puede oler su miedo y el de sus compañeros, es un aroma que se ha vuelto constante en sus vidas. Oye el susurro de cuerpos buscando conforte en la inconsciencia. Siente el frío del suelo que se cuela en sus huesos. Esa es su vida. Días que se difuminan uno tras otro. Sin cambios, sin esperanzas.

 _¿Sin cambios?_ , se murmura para sí mientras se acuerda de la despensa semivacía. Gira el rostro y aún en la oscuridad distingue muchos espacios vacíos, más de los acostumbrados. _Empalmaron las fechas de dos grupos_. Nunca habían hecho eso, la tradición era que un grupo iba a las celdas mientras los otros dos trabajaban, ahora se han llevado a dos y a uno lo han dejado más tiempo.

 _Más tiempo_ , se estremece ante la idea. No quiere pensarlo pero sabe que si lo hubieran dejado una semana más con el alfa pelirrojo habría terminado cediendo. Había querido ceder cuando…

Denki se endereza maldiciendo el bochorno en su rostro, se sacude el recuerdo pero cuando lo hace vuelve la ansiedad y la creciente incertidumbre. Los cambios son demasiado llamativos para ignorarlos, ya tiene suficientes problemas con la perspectiva de volver a las celdas por más tiempo, para que además tenga al alfa más problemático dándole lata.

 _¿Por qué ahora?_ , piensa y lo maldice, pero su mente se paraliza ante la idea, _¿trama algo?_

El pensamiento es absurdo pero no puede sacárselo de la cabeza, no puede olvidar su expresión, el aroma. Todo él era fuego. Todo él gritaba independencia.

Esa noche no consigue dormir, no deja de recordar las manos destrozadas de Nubia.

[...]

Conseguir papel no es fácil, no desde el incidente con el mapa, pero Denki se las ingenia para apropiarse de una de las hojas abandonadas del inventario. De un lado hay una lista completa de artículos incluyendo el número de piezas o de bolsas, al reverso la lista continúa hasta la mitad y el resto de la hoja está en blanco. Denki la dobla diez veces seguidas y la desliza bajo su muñequera.

La tinta es un reto aún mayor. No ha visto ni un solo tintero en todo el tiempo que lleva ahí, pero tiene pensado hacer lo mismo que hizo Nubia.

Mientras sus compañeros trabajan, Denki se apropia de todos los arándanos. Los lava y los limpia con mucho cuidado. A los ojos de todos los usa para rellenar la masa del pan que está preparando ese día, nadie se percata del pequeño tazón que tiene frente a él, en donde hay un puñado de frutillas que aplasta con los dedos cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Al terminar con la masa, Denki tiene tres bandejas llenas con pan relleno de arándanos y un pequeño cuenco con pulpa de color morado.

Varios de sus compañeros se han percatado del tazón pero ninguno de ellos se acerca por temor a llamar la atención del guardia. Denki se ocupa de poner el resto de la harina en la despensa y mientras lo hace se asegura de llevar su pequeño tazón con él. Se entretiene frente al mueble de conservas hasta que nota que el guardia vuelca su atención en los carritos de desayuno que sus compañeros están llenando.

Solo entonces se apresura a destapar el vinagre. A ojo vierte lo que estima es una cucharada junto con un poco de sal, después se aleja de la despensa llevándose el frasquito donde se guarda la pimienta. Mientras está ayudando con las verduras Denki saca la pimienta, la pone en un trozo de tela, y después vacía el contenido de su tazón dentro del frasquito. Los omegas junto a él no lo miran pero la tensión que emiten es abrasadora.

Denki recoge su material y con toda la naturalidad del mundo lava su tazón junto con el resto de sus cosas y cuando está seguro de que el guardia no lo mira, pone unas gotas de agua dentro de su frasco, lo agita discretamente y lo esconde entre las cosas que lleva hasta el carrito con el desayuno.

En circunstancias normales Denki se quedaría en la cocina para ayudar con la comida, pero con la falta de personal no queda de otra que bajar con el resto a las celdas. El muchacho camina todo el trayecto con la espalda tensa, intentando ignorar la expresión de pánico que el resto de sus compañeros le dedican cada vez que se atreve a mirarlos. Es una suerte que Ochako siga en cama o de lo contrario estaría interrogándolo y la verdad es que ni él mismo está seguro de lo que está haciendo.

Las manos no dejan de temblarle durante todo el trayecto, no deja de pensar que en cualquier momento uno de los guardias lo arrastrara hasta las celdas para no dejarlo salir nunca. El miedo late dentro de él pero ni aun así se arrepiente. No duda mientras le entrega al rubio la manta que envuelve el frasco y el trozo de papel. En ese momento, cuando conscientemente decide arriesgarse, siente que una vieja parte de él se despierta. Siente que tal vez no este condenado a un destino negro.

 _Esperanza._

Tal vez eso fue lo que termino condenando a Itsuka, Ibara, Nubia y al resto.

[…]

Tomura no se molesta en llamar a la puerta. La abre con fuerza y decisión, inundando el cuarto con la energía incansable que posee su cuerpo.

El hombre alto y delgado, con la piel de color carbón, es el único que reconoce su presencia. Sus ojos alargados, de un amarillo brillante, carecen de pupilas, y nunca se sabe que emoción se dibuja en ellos, pese a todo es de las pocas personas que Tomura tolera tener cerca.

—Bienvenido, Shigaraki—murmura Kurogiri mientras inclina la cabeza humildemente al tenerlo frente a él.

Tomura lo ignora, centrando su atención en la figura de su maestro quien se haya ocupado sobre la mesa dándole la espalda, no se gira ni aun cuando lo escucha acercarse, entretenido como esta con lo que sea que tenga ahí. Está tan inmerso en su trabajo que Tomura pierde la paciencia, así que rodea la mesa y se para frente a él.

—¿Me llamaste?—pregunta fijando su atención en el hombre –o lo que queda de él– recostado entre ellos. Su complexión es gruesa y alta, pero la palidez cadavérica le arrebata todo aire de amenaza. Tiene el pecho abierto y su maestro estudia con atención los órganos que se exhiben ahí. De los muñones que antes eran sus manos, gotea sangre hacia dos frascos en el suelo. La flor de bugambilia rosada que crece en su rodilla está manchada de sangre.

Tomura contiene el deseo de inclinarse, sacar su navaja y arrancar el tatuaje. El deseo es tan intenso que inconscientemente se rasca la porción de piel a la derecha de su clavícula. Es una manía que no puede controlar.

—Kurogiri me ha traído interesantes noticias—murmura su maestro dedicándole una sonrisa paternal.

—¿Es por los barcos? Porque no tuve nada que ver. Me prohibiste participar en la recolección de primavera.

—Y fue una suerte o ahora mismo estarías bajo el mar.

—Más bien dirás que ahora mismo habría un nuevo grupo de salvajes para ti. Yo no habría fallado.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo probare. En la recolección de otoño traeré el doble de prisioneros.

—Será imposible.

—¡¿Qué?!... ¡Puedo hacerlo!

—Y no lo dudo, pero no habrá recolección de otoño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Yuuei ha decidido luchar. Los espías de Kurogiri nos informan que han empezado las movilizaciones. Están reuniendo comida, armas, barcos y guerreros. Se dice que su objetivo es atacar nuestros puertos.

Tomura se carcajea en voz alta mientras sus uñas escarban en el tejido cicatrizado—Quiero ver que lo intenten.

—Nuestra posición aún es delicada.

—Podemos vencerlos. Con nuestros soldados, los soldados de Overhaul, y con el suero… los salvajes de Yuuei caerán ante nosotros.

—Tenemos que ser pacientes, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sepan de nuestra alianza, menos aún que intenten una por su cuenta.

—¿El engreído y egoísta rey Todoroki solicitando refuerzos?... ¿a quién?, ¿a los salvajes del norte? Son enemigos declarados, ¿a los salvajes del sur? Carecen de los barcos para movilizarse. No, Yuuei no tiene amigos. No tienen la fuerza para vencernos.

—Aun así seremos precavidos.

Tomura chasquea la lengua con fastidio—Me encargare de reunir a los nuestros.

—No. Kurogiri ya inició el traslado de comida y movilizara a nuestros hombres. Hemos enviado la orden de agilizar los emparejamientos, con suerte eso vaciara las prisiones antes de que nos ataquen.

—¿Qué harás con los que sobren?

—En cuanto la flota de Yuuei se ponga en marcha, todos los prisioneros no emparejados serán sacrificados. No podemos correr el riesgo de que alguna de esas fortalezas caiga en manos de los salvajes.

—¿Quieres que supervise los traslados?

—No… tengo otra misión para ti. Hemos recibido un mensaje de Dabi, encontró al traidor, se esconde cerca de la frontera nomu. Ahora mismo lo está vigilando.

—¿Vigilar? ¡bah! Una pérdida de tiempo. Debería eliminarlo. ¿Me envías a terminar su trabajo?

—Te envío para que interrogues al traidor. Hay espías de Yuuei con él y quiero saber lo que les ha dicho.

—¿Más?... Nos hemos deshecho de todos los anteriores. De los últimos cuatro, solo queda uno. Dos han sido emparejados, están a punto de ser trasladados sino es que ya están en camino. Uno murió a causa del suero y el otro sigue ahí… pero es cuestión de tiempo.

—¿De verdad?—su maestro endereza por primera vez, alejándose del cuerpo mutilado. Junto a la cabeza hay varios frascos llenos de sangre y en otro se encuentra flotando el corazón—Es probable que estos dos sean parte del mismo grupo. Es la primera vez que envían a tantos al mismo tiempo, sin mencionar que son aún jóvenes.

—¿Y que sí lo son? Terminaran igual que todos los anteriores. Incluso podría cortarles la cabeza y enviarlas al rey, con seguridad eso lo hará moverse más rápido.

—Ahórrate el esfuerzo. Ve y haz tu trabajo.

Tomura se enfada, observa con gesto de fastidio la mesa donde la sangre ha dejado de gotear. Señala la hilera de pequeños viales ordenados en el estante de la esquina opuesta a la entrada.

—¿Cómo va el suero para los beta?

—Hasta ahora funciona… pero tendremos que probarlo en campo abierto.

—Hum, ¿necesitaras a más sujetos de prueba?

—Aún sobran del último grupo, pero si alguno de tus espías es un beta, envíamelo. Me gustaría probar otra cosa.

—Como digas.

Tomura se marcha sin despedirse. Le da la espalda y se aleja por los pasillos sucios. Baja escaleras hasta que llega a los sótanos. Su cuarto es el único espacio ocupado en toda la planta, a nadie más le gusta el aroma a encierro y mierda que asciende de los pisos inferiores. Él no tiene problemas con eso.

La ventaja de tener una nariz inútil.

Saca el bolso viejo de su armario y lo llena con ropa, una manta, sus cuchillos, cuerda, y todo lo necesario. Se cambia de ropa, escogiendo otra más gruesa y más apropiada para el viaje. En el espejo de su cuarto se perfila su cuerpo delgado y marcado, el tejido cicatrizado que tiene a la altura del corazón le provoca comezón. Mientras hace una lista mental de todo lo que necesita se rasca. Es una manía que no consigue evitar.

Cuando todo está listo enfila hacia los pisos inferiores. Los guardias de turno lo saludan con el respeto que su posición merece.

—Necesito un corredor y provisiones para un viaje de varios días—dice mientras enfila hacia las jaulas sin detenerse. Uno de los guardias se marcha hacia las bodegas mientras el otro empieza a señalarle prospectos.

—Todos son buenos corredores. El más rápido es el de la celda cinco. El más resistente el de la celda ocho. El más confiable el de la doce. Para luchar el de la celda tres. Si no le preocupa la discreción hay varios voladores listos para ser ensillados.

Shigaraki se detiene frente a la última celda. El guardia se mantiene apartado, lo mira con evidente nerviosismo.

—¿Y este?

—Es bueno, pero tiene mal carácter.

Como si los escuchara la bestia gruñe. Sus ojos de color amarillo destellan con el odio de un animal acorralado. Tiene la piel de color gris, seis patas con uñas inmensas que rasgan el cemento de la celda, y los colmillos que sobresalen de su boca tienen el tamaño de una mano.

—Me lo llevare.

El guardia no protesta. Le extiende el ámpula con el suero de color rojo. Tomura la toma e inmediatamente vacía unas cuantas gotas en sus manos, después lanza el resto hacia el suelo de la jaula donde se quiebra en cientos de pequeños fragmentos. Durante un segundo no pasa nada, hasta que el animal sacude la cabeza como si lo hubieran golpeado. Retrocede y se tambalea como si estuviera ebrio. Su cuerpo se relaja, sus dientes se retraen, sus uñas dejan de hundirse en el suelo.

Tomura abre la reja, extiende las manos hacia el hocico de la bestia, la cual aspira con fuerza el aroma en sus manos. Mientras eso pasa el guardia lo ensilla y ajusta los estribos. En ese momento el otro guardia llega trayendo dos sacos con provisiones que amarran a la silla.

Cuando todo esta listo Tomura toma las riendas y guía al animal hacia los túneles. Monta de un salto y azuza a la bestia hacia que ésta emprende una carrera vertiginosa por los túneles oscuros. El viaje despierta su sed de sangre. Arde en deseos de encontrarse con los espias de Yuuei y darles la bienvenida a sus tierras.

[…]

 _ **Continuara**_

n/a

Con las fiestas no creo pueda mantener el ritmo de dos semanas, pero no estoy segura. Diciembre es vacaciones pero eso involucra familia así que habrá que ver como nos arreglamos. En fin, seguire la historia, espero publicar al menos otro capitulo antes de que se venga año nuevo, pero ya veremos.

Y lamento la tardanza pero tuve que pausar la edición de este capitulo porque me dio por escribir un fic corto que en realidad se convirtió en una cosa de cuatro mil palabras que no quería terminarse. Al final se quedo abierta. La cosa se llama "Izuku está muerto"... Y durante un momento pensé en hacerlo un multichapter, a lo mejor habrá una segunda parte en el futuro. Un Izuku (no) está muerto… pero ya veremos. Jo.

Saludos y nos vemos en el que sigue.


	8. Kamui

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel**

 _Gracias a:_

 _Vay-hale,_ _ **Dilily**_ _, Layla Ackerman,_ _ **Agus-kashmir-yay**_ _, LilettLenz,_ _ **Gin59**_ _, Jupiter501,_ _ **Gellaby**_ _, Joane25,_ _ **Pan Sullivan**_ _, y a los invitados que dejaron comentarios. Muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia en dejarme un mensajito para decirme que aquí seguimos, esto es para ustedes. No he contestado sus reviews, pero lo haré lo más pronto posible, ahora mismo son las dos de la madrugada y no creo que me dé tiempo._

 _Y también le agradezco a las personas que marcaron la historia como favorita y que la anotaron para recibir una alerta._

 _Así pues vayamos con el capitulo_

[…]

 **Capítulo 8: Kamui**

Desembarcan cerca de la costa en mitad de la noche, no se quedan a ver partir el barco puesto que es demasiado peligroso esperar al amanecer, así que avanzan de prisa, cuidando de no dejar un rastro visible. La zona es extremadamente boscosa lo que les confiere al menos un poco de protección en caso de que haya vigías cerca. El aire de la costa es tibio y salado pero conforme se alejan de ella el aroma se transforma en una combinación de hojarasca y corteza. De noche los sonidos de sus pisadas parecen reverberar en todas direcciones. El corazón de Izuku no deja de latir desenfrenado mientras se alejan a toda prisa de la playa.

La luna llena ilumina el cielo con una tonalidad plateada, el ulular de los búhos rompe el silencio repentinamente y de vez en cuando alcanzan a distinguir a los pequeños roedores nocturnos que corren a esconderse cuando ellos pasan cerca. Caminan durante toda la noche, sin detenerse y cuando sale el sol, Izuku lo utiliza para ubicar su posición en el mapa improvisado. Descansan durante un par de horas lo justo para desentumir las piernas y para tomar una siesta rápida. Inmediatamente después reanudan su marcha.

Caminan durante días deteniéndose solo para descansar y comer. Aprovechan que hay luna llena para seguir durante la noche y solo duermen por turnos, envueltos en mantas, uno junto al otro. Izuku sigue el ritmo de su compañero sin quejarse, acostumbrado al trabajo duro y al crudo clima nocturno. Acepta sus turnos de vigía sin protestar y no permite que el otro le ofrezca un trato preferencial. Come su ración fría sin decir nada y cada día se concentra en la actividad que tiene por delante: Caminar, comer, vigilar. Por las noches, cuando le toca vigilar, se enfoca en mirar a las sombras, pendiente de cada ruido, de cada susurro. Cuando duerme sueña con Katsuki, pero no son los sueños que ha tenido durante los últimos años, no son los recuerdos de su infancia, no son secuencias brillantes y cristalinas. Sus pesadillas son cadenas de imágenes imprecisas, llenas de agua y muerte, en ellas siempre ve a Katsuki encerrado en una jaula hundiéndose en el mar.

Cuando despierta la sensación de abandono es intensa, casi asfixiante, pero la controla lo mejor que puede porque no le gusta ver la cara de pena del alfa que lo acompaña. Cada día se promete no rendirse y cada día intenta cumplirlo.

Se guían con el sol para localizar el río que se supone deben seguir. Lo encuentran al quinto día de viaje y lo siguen corriente arriba, procuran no alejarse demasiado de él pero se mantienen bajo la protección que los árboles brindan. Conforme avanzan el terreno pierde su verdor, el suave pasto da lugar a un terreno más sólido y accidentado, y los frondosos árboles empiezan a distanciarse uno del otro. No les cuesta trabajo llegar hasta la cascada. Mide cerca de diez metros y el muro de roca se extiende a los costados hasta donde la vista alcanza.

El bramido del agua al caer hace eco en las rocas y la delicada espuma blanca que se forma en la base impide ver el fondo del estanque. Ahí no encuentran señales de los suyos, no hay rastros de que nadie hubiera visitado el lugar recientemente. Solo les queda dejar un mensaje y esperar.

Reúnen un montón de rocas planas que colocan en la base del pino más alto. Las rocas en sí no dicen nada, pero llamaran la atención de aquel que sabe lo que tiene que buscar. Cuando terminan se alejan siguiendo el muro hasta que encuentran una hondonada para pasar la noche. Encienden fuego al atardecer, confiando en que el humo pasara desapercibido mientras el cielo se tiñe de grises y blancos. En la noche se turnan para vigilar disfrutando de su primera cena caliente en días.

A lo lejos se oye el rugido de la cascada, pero además del inconfundible sonido de los insectos no parece haber una sola alma en kilómetros a la redonda. En cuanto amanece vuelven sobre sus pasos pero la señal sigue igual y no hay huellas recientes. El proceso se repite durante dos días completos, hacen varios viajes a la cascada y en cada ocasión no se muestran cambios, hasta que en la tarde del tercer día encuentran que las rocas han sido desplazadas a su posición original. En cuanto las ve, Shouto empuña su cuchillo e Izuku se gira para vigilar la retaguardia.

—Las flores de lunaria no crecen en esta región.

La voz no grita aunque consigue sobreponerse al bramido del agua. Su tono es firme y sereno, posee la dureza del acero y su filo. En cuanto la escucha Izuku se gira buscando el origen pero Shouto se posiciona frente a él mientras responde:

—Yo las he visto crecer en la aldea de los primeros hombres.

—De ellos no queda más que el polvo que cubre el desierto.

—Y sin embargo sus hijos aún viven.

Es el santo y seña, Izuku lo sabe y se relaja, pero toda calma desaparece cuando ve al hombre que emerge de la cascada. Lo llama hombre porque tiene piernas, brazos y una cabeza, pero su fisionomía no es algo que haya visto antes. Tiene la piel de color caoba, aunque en lugar de piel se asemeja más bien a la corteza de los árboles jóvenes. Sus manos, que sujetan un arco apuntando en su dirección, poseen dedos inusualmente largos como ramas delgadas. Su cabeza carece de pelo y una máscara cubre el resto de su cara. En general parece ser un tronco que habla y se mueve.

—¿Quién eres?,—pregunta Shouto sin relajar su postura pese a que el otro ha bajado su arco.

—Tu gente me dice Kamui.

En cuanto lo escucha Shouto baja su cuchillo—Tú eres…

—Dejemos las preguntas para después. No me gusta quedarme demasiado tiempo en campo abierto. Los espías del General son muchos y se encuentran en los lugares más insospechados.

—¿Dónde están los otros?

Kamui se da la vuelta—No hablaremos de eso aquí.

Después de intercambiar una mirada, Shouto lo sigue con Izuku detrás. El hombre regresa sobre sus pasos y vuelve a perderse tras la cortina de agua. Izuku avanza detrás del alfa, observa que el borde junto al muro es poco profundo y el agua solo le llega hasta las pantorrillas. Conforme avanza pegado a la pared siente que el rugido del agua hace eco dentro de él silenciando cualquier otro pensamiento. Las pequeñas gotas que saltan del estanque le empapan los pantalones y lo hacen temblar. Izuku se detiene justo antes de cruzar, estira la mano e inmediatamente la retira cuando siente la fuerza del agua golpear contra ella.

Izuku toma aire y se impulsa, su intención es saltar a través de la cortina, pero inmediatamente se da cuenta de que no es tan fácil. La fuerza del agua corta el impulso de su salto y de pronto se encuentra rodeado de agua que azota contra su cuerpo con una fuerza inmensa. En cuestión de segundos su cuerpo entero termina empapado e Izuku intenta avanzar a ciegas.

Una férrea mano sujeta su brazo extendido y el muchacho nota el tirón de su cuerpo. Avanza a trompicones con los ojos cerrados hasta chocar con un cuerpo macizo. Abre los ojos y tiene a Kamui frente a él, que le hace señas para que se mueva. La zona detrás de la cascada es una pequeña cueva de no más de un metro de ancho. Kamui se detiene junto a una de las paredes donde les hace señas para que entren en el pequeño túnel del suelo.

Izuku mira a Shouto, que asiente en silencio ante la pregunta sin formular. El muchacho toma aire, se arrodilla frente a la entrada y acomoda su bolsa de viaje para que no estorbe mientras se arrastra a cuatro patas. El túnel es lo bastante amplio para que él pueda avanzar sin que su espalda toque el techo ni que sus hombros se atasquen, pero sin duda cualquier persona de una complexión más fornida tendría problemas para cruzar.

Izuku avanza sin detenerse, siente claustrofobia al pensar que el túnel es interminable, pero ahoga la sensación repitiéndose sin cesar _No seas un debilucho._ El aroma a tierra húmeda inunda sus fosas nasales, nota el frío colándose en sus huesos y la oscuridad es absoluta. Conforme avanza el frío se hace más pronunciado y el sonido de la cascada se pierde en la lejanía.

Al final el túnel conecta con una cueva, dentro hallan un espacio relativamente amplio, un nido de mantas hace de cama y varios estantes muestran libros, armas y artículos del hogar. Hay otros dos huecos a la izquierda, sin lugar a duda la salida de otros túneles, pero también hay una entrada al frente, sin puerta, que desemboca en un túnel oscuro que parece interminable. La luz entra por una pequeña abertura en el techo y cuando Izuku se para bajo de ella distingue una superficie rocosa y un montón de hojas que dejan pasar suficiente luz para que no se necesite una lámpara.

Detrás de Izuku llega Shouto y un rato después aparece Kamui con los pies por delante, evidentemente porque tuvo que tapar el túnel tras ellos. De cerca se puede ver que la piel es de un color caoba brillante, con pequeñas estrías como en la corteza de un árbol. Izuku se acuerda de la lengua de Tsuyu y de la cabeza de Tokoyami.

—¿Tú eres Kamui, el contacto de Shinsou?,—pregunta Shouto en cuanto los tres están frente a frente. Izuku tiembla sin poder evitarlo por lo que el hombre toma una pequeña frazada de uno de los estantes y se la extiende sin decir palabra.

—Gracias—murmura Izuku notando los dedos tiesos de frío

—¿Y bien?—se impacienta Shouto arrebatándole la manta que Kamui le ofrece.

—Me acuerdo de Seishirou—responde Kamui moviéndose con familiaridad por la cueva. Coloca su arco de vuelta en la pared y apoya el carcaj de flechas justo debajo—Me encontró desangrándome en el bosque, se apiado de mí, me curó, y se quedó conmigo hasta que tuvo que marcharse.

—¿A dónde fue?

—A donde van todos.

—¿Quiénes son todos?

—Los que son como él.

Izuku se aparta cuando el aire alrededor de Shouto se carga con impaciencia y frustración. Kamui no puede olerlo, pero sin duda nota la tensa expresión del muchacho porque suspira con desaliento y les hace señas para que se sienten. Izuku obedece, termina por secarse y limpiarse a conciencia antes de acomodarse en el piso, junto a él, pero Shouto permanece de pie, inflexible e iracundo.

—Por el creador mismo—suspira Kamui—son demasiado jóvenes para estar aquí.

—Queremos respuestas—gruñe Shouto estirándose en toda su altura.

—Al igual que todos los que han venido antes, pero yo también tengo preguntas: ¿dónde está Aizawa? En la carta que el grupo anterior traía decía que él vendría a verme tres lunas después del grupo anterior.

—¿Cómo sabes que no soy yo?

Kamui se frota la cara con hartazgo—Seishirou me lo describió. Pelo negro y flores de azalea en el rostro. Ninguno de ustedes cumple con la descripción.

—Mi maestro tuvo que volver, ciertas circunstancias le impidieron estar aquí. Vengo en su nombre.

—Pues te diré lo mismo que le habría dicho a él: No ayudaré a más espías.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando Seishirou me salvó le prometí que aceptaría los mensajes que vinieran del hombre llamado Aizawa, le prometí que le ofrecería toda la ayuda que estuviera a mi alcance, pero obviamente no está funcionando, ¿cuántos de los que han venido han conseguido volver?

—Ese no es el punto.

—Ese es precisamente el punto. En todos los años que llevo haciendo esto, la historia siempre es la misma. Uno de ustedes llega, le enseño los mapas, las rutas comerciales, los caminos que llevan a la fortaleza, y luego qué. Ellos mandan sus mensajes. Mandan sus reportes y después simplemente desaparecen. Capturados con toda probabilidad. Muertos eventualmente. Y ahora, hace unos meses me envían a otro grupo. Más jóvenes que cualquiera de los anteriores, con la intención de que puedan infiltrarse en la prisión. Y es posible que al hacerlo haya revelado mi posición además de poner en peligro a gente que me importa.

—¿Cómo lograste hacer que entraran?

—Tengo un amigo, un capitán que dirige una de las prisiones… que _dirigía_ una de las prisiones—se ríe, el gesto carece de gracia—Aizawa me había enviado un mensaje preguntándome si era posible una infiltración. Lo investigue y mi amigo me dijo que podía falsificar las notas de traslado. No es algo común, pero se ha hecho con anterioridad, así que—Kamui se encoge de hombros, indiferente.

—¿Qué paso con el capitán?

—Lo trasladaron a la ciudadela.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No lo ves? Es probable que el General sepa que me ayudo. Si es así tus amigos están bajo vigilancia y será imposible recuperarlos.

—Tu dijiste…

—Se lo que dije, pero no estas entendiendo lo que digo ahora. El General sabe que hay traidores. Nos caza como si fuéramos alimañas.

—Pero no mató al capitán.

—No querrá llamar la atención, estará esperando que regresemos.

—Debe de haber una forma de sacarlos de ahí.

Kamui sacude la cabeza con irritación. El aire alrededor del alfa se nubla, su aroma es denso, asfixiante, Izuku se entiesa en su lugar luchando contra el deseo de apartarse y esconderse, pero a diferencia de él Kamui responde con una expresión de férrea determinación. Incapaz de soportar el ambiente, Izuku interviene:

—¿Por qué sangrabas?,—la pregunta provoca que ambos se giren hacia él. La sorpresa en Shouto aligera la amenaza e Izuku aprovecha ese breve momento para continuar—Dijiste que Shin… que Seishirou te encontró herido en el bosque.

—Así fue.

—¿Quién te hirió?

—Kurogiri, la mano derecha del General.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quise irme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la guerra me arrebató a mi familia.

—¿Qué guerra?

—La nuestra—Kamui sacude la cabeza, frustrado—es imposible explicártelo, no podrías entenderlo.

—No lo haré si no me lo explicas.

Por primera vez Kamui no lo mira como si fuera un niño.

—Bien… ¿quieres una lección de historia? Aquí va.

"Hace treinta años aproximadamente, cuando yo todavía no nacía, surgió el rumor de que había llegado un forastero a las montañas. La historia habría pasado desapercibida sino fuera porque llegó cabalgando un nomu. Una hazaña como esa corrió en boca de todos. Los nomu son bestias terribles que habitan en el desierto y que a veces atacan la frontera en busca de presas fáciles. Las tribus de las montañas lo recibieron, a él y a su hijo. Las historias que se cuentan es que vivió con ellos, llegó a gobernarlos y eventualmente los unió a todos bajo su poder. Este forastero extendió su control a todo lo largo y ancho del continente. Unió a todos los pequeños estados en Hosu. Los que no quisieron unirse a él fueron masacrados, sus tierras fueron cedidas a grupos de apoyo, y eventualmente consiguió erigir fortalezas, ciudades y embarcaderos. Yo tenía quince años cuando me enliste, en ese entonces todos lo conocía como el General, él había decretado que era un requisito servir en el ejército durante cinco años, la única ventaja era que al terminar tu servicio podías aspirar a otra cosa. Faltaba un año para que terminara con el mío cuando Akaguro inició su rebelión. En ese día renunció a su nombre y se hizo llamar Stain, eso fue hace casi diez años"

—Por ese tiempo iniciaron los secuestros—murmura Shouto con aire tranquilo mientras toma asiento frente a Kamui.

—Los secuestros fueron precisamente la chispa que separo las dos facciones. Las constantes guerras y luchas por el poder habían dejado un saldo inmenso de heridos. No había suficientes manos para iniciar con la reconstrucción. El General utilizo las incursiones para conseguir esclavos que trabajaran en su causa. Su intención era usarlos para construir más barcos, para ampliar y fortificar su ciudadela, para extraer metales de las minas, para cultivar los campos; pero Stain y su grupo consideraba a su gente como seres de mala suerte. Se había criado en un ambiente tradicionalista y consideraba los tatuajes como símbolos malditos. Para ellos resultaba imposible aceptar que una mujer pudiera embarazar a otra ni que los hombres fueran capaces de procrear. Mucha gente lucho a su lado, pero el General los venció a todos. Les arrebato sus títulos y propiedades, y continuó con su trabajo.

—¿Fue entonces que decidiste renunciar?,—pregunta Izuku mirándolo con pena.

—No compartía el punto de vista de Akaguro, pero mi aldea era la suya así que cuando quemaron el pueblo como castigo por la sublevación, mi familia pagó el precio. Me marche entonces porque me resultó imposible seguir obedeciéndolo. Por supuesto que uno no se marcha solo porque así lo quiera.

—¿Intentaron detenerte?

—Intentaron matarme. Creyeron hacerlo. Y lo habrían conseguido si Seishirou no me hubiese encontrado. Por lo que sé, él fue el primero en venir hasta aquí a investigar lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo fue—replica Shouto con aire meditabundo—Yo era muy pequeño entonces y no supe lo que pasó hasta después. La esposa de Seishirou era la melliza de mi maestro, así que ambos se conocían desde que eran jóvenes, ambos servían en la corte, y su hijo estaba destinado a formar parte de la guardia del príncipe. Cuando Seishirou no logró convencer al rey de que la amenaza era real, decidió investigar por su cuenta.

—¿Nunca volvió?,—pregunto Izuku

—No…, el último mensaje que envió decía que la ciudadela del General se encontraba en las montañas. Su intención era conseguir información sobre el destino de los esclavos.

—Le dije que era peligroso adentrarse en el territorio del General. Hay ojos que vigilan y trampas en todas partes. Todos los que van desaparecen.

—¿Por qué quieren ir allá?, ¿por qué no concentrarse en las prisiones?

—Las prisiones empezaron a usarse hace unos seis años, antes de eso todos los esclavos iban a parar a la ciudadela, de ahí los enviaban a trabajar, pero siempre volvían. Aún ahora, cada cierto tiempo hacen traslados, a veces se llevan a dos, a veces más. El número nunca es constante, pero todos los esclavos van a parar ahí.

—¿Por qué?

Kamui se encoge de hombros—No estoy seguro… dicen que el General los usa para cavar túneles y ampliar los edificios. Tal vez los ocupe para trabajar en los cultivos o en las minas que aún siguen abiertas.

—¿Por qué ninguno de los nuestros reportó la droga que usan contra nosotros?,—pregunta Shouto

—Yo no me enteré de ella hasta hace un par de años, y por lo que sé es un tranquilizante. Los vuelve dóciles o algo así.

—¿Cómo funciona?

—Los únicos que pueden responder eso son los coroneles. Los líderes de las ocho casas nobles que sirven al General.

—Tu amigo, el capitán, ¿no sabía lo que era?

—No, ellos solo la reciben y la administran. Como no tiene efecto en nosotros es imposible saber qué hace.

—Necesito enviar un mensaje a mis compañeros. Deben saber que hemos venido a recuperarlos.

—Ya te dije que no puedo ayudarte con eso. Lo que puedo hacer por ustedes es mandar un mensaje para que vengan a recogerlos y llevarlos a la costa para que se marchen.

Shouto se tensa, parece listo para seguir discutiendo, pero antes de que diga nada Izuku interviene.

—Siento lo que paso con tu familia, lamento que el ayudarnos te pusiera en riesgo, pero te necesitamos. Podemos hacer esto con o sin tu ayuda, pero sin ella será más probable que nos capturen.

—Aún así es probable que nos capturen a todos.

—Dijiste que había más personas como tú. Traidores. Renegados.

—Y los hay, pero muchos siguen las creencias de Stain. Ninguno de ellos los ayudará, no si eso significa liberar a tu gente.

—Pero hay otros que no siguen a Stain y que se oponen al General, ¿no es así?

—Los hay, pero son jóvenes, perdieron a sus familias en la guerra y crecieron para convertirse en guardias de la prisión. Muchos no aprueban lo que sucede ahí, son buenos chicos y precisamente por eso no deseo arriesgar la vida de ninguno de ellos.

—No queremos poner en riesgo la vida de nadie, pero necesitamos averiguar más sobre la droga que usan contra nosotros. Tal vez tú no puedas decirnos que es, pero los prisioneros sí.

Kamui suspira y sacude la cabeza, pero Izuku no se rinde.

—Si podemos neutralizar el paralizante, cómo tú lo llamas, tendremos una oportunidad de liberar a los prisioneros. Muchos de ellos son niños, iguales a los que intentas proteger.

—Si el General descubre…

—Renunciar es ofrecerle la victoria.

Kamui guarda silencio.

—Muy bien—dice al final con resignación—No prometo nada, pero puedo hacerles llegar un mensaje. Solo uno. Así que intenten resumir la situación lo más posible.

—¿Cómo van a respondernos?

—Primero tengo que hablar con alguien. Si lo convenzo, él se encargará del resto.

—Muy bien, ¿tienes papel?

[…]

Kamui se marcha esa misma noche, justo cuando la luna se alza en el cielo. Shouto intenta convencerlo de que lo deje acompañarlo, pero el otro se niega de forma terminante, así que no le queda otra opción que esperar.

La caverna parece inusualmente inmensa de noche. La luz plateada que se cuela por el techo proporciona la suficiente claridad para identificar los contornos de los muebles. Izuku termina de secarse su pelo y su rostro, se envuelve en otra manta seca mientras mordisquea galletas de arroz. Shouto no puede comer, no tiene el estómago para digerir nada. No deja de pensar en sus amigos y en todos los errores que ha cometido hasta ese momento.

—Si no dejas de pasearte vas a cavar un hueco en el suelo.

La voz de Izuku es un murmullo tenue que lo paraliza en su lugar. Su mente deja de vagar y se vuelve completamente consciente de sus alrededores. Lo primero que nota es el aroma. Huele a menta, fresca y deliciosa como una delicada brisa de primavera. El aroma le resulta sorprendente y al mismo tiempo desconcertante porque está seguro de que nada en la cueva huele así. Aspira a profundidad buscando el origen de semejante esencia. Para su sorpresa el origen de tan delicado y exquisito aroma es el omega envuelto en mantas secas que mastica una galleta en la semipenumbra.

—¿Qué pasa?,—pregunta la silueta con el rostro cubierto de sombras

Shouto no puede resistirse—Antes olías a flores.

—¿Flores?

—Sí, jazmín, sábila, lavanda.

—Ah—la silueta se mueve.

El omega se inclina para acercar uno de los paquetes de su bolsa húmeda que ha puesto a secar en un rincón de la cueva. El muchacho se endereza con una pequeña caja de madera entre las manos, en cuanto la abre la cueva se inunda con el aroma a sábila, manzanilla y jazmín.

—Las utilizo en mis cataplasmas—explica el omega hundiendo un par de dedos en la pasta de color verde claro, —Son completamente naturales y pueden durar hasta meses.

Izuku extiende los dedos para mostrarle la mezcla e inconscientemente Shouto arruga la nariz.

—A muchos no les gusta el aroma de los fomentos—explica Izuku, sin duda malinterpretando el gesto del alfa, devuelve el exceso de la mezcla a la caja y el resto lo dispersa frotando sus manos—pero mejoran la cicatrización y evitan la infección.

A Shouto no le molesta el aroma, huele a plantas y hasta hace un momento creía que era la esencia natural del omega, la verdadera razón de su cara arrugada es que el aroma de menta ha quedado completamente cubierto y aunque se acerca lo único que distingue es la sábila y la manzanilla. No importa lo mucho que se esfuerza, el aroma de menta se ha difuminado sin dejar rastro.

Inconscientemente extiende la mano cuando Izuku le tiende una galleta. El silencio se prolonga entre ellos como una barrera física mientras cenan su magra cena.

—En mi hogar no tenemos omegas sanadores—la declaración es sorpresiva incluso para el mismo Shouto.

Por suerte el omega no parece ofenderse con el tema.

—Tampoco existen en las islas, pero alguien tiene que ser el primero.

—En casa no se les permite a los omegas trabajar. Su labor es criar a sus hijos.

—En las islas los omegas cuidan de los niños, pero algunos también tejen, bordan, hacen cerámica. Conozco una omega que gano el primer lugar en la competición de tiro con arco… ¿no crees que los omegas tienen sueños propios?

—Nunca lo había pensado, mi padre tiene una filosofía muy clara acerca de lo que un omega puede o no puede hacer.

—Entonces tal vez tú puedas hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Shouto se ríe, la idea le resulta inconcebible, primero porque su padre no permite que nadie discuta sus ideas y en segundo porque no sabría ni por dónde empezar. En un intento por borrar a su padre de su mente, Shouto señala el cuaderno de bosquejos que se seca junto al resto de las cosas.

—¿Él supo de tu deseo sobre ser sanador?

Shouto nota al omega tensarse, eso, combinado con el intenso aroma a incertidumbre, lo hacen darse cuenta de que la pregunta no es bienvenida, pero no hay tiempo para retractarse. La silueta del omega se remueve incomoda mientras aprieta la manta sobre sus hombros. Shouto ni siquiera puede distinguir sus ojos en la oscuridad.

—¿Vamos a tomar turnos para esta noche?,—pregunta Izuku con voz plana, controlando cada entonación, pero no hay forma de que pueda esconder el denso aroma a nostalgia que emana de él.

—Yo haré la primera guardia—murmura Shouto terminando de comer su galleta–Usa la cama, te despertare cuando sea tu turno.

El omega lo obedece en silencio, se acomoda entre el montón de mantas que huelen a tierra y se queda quieto. Pese al silencio Shouto sabe con certeza que el muchacho está despierto, aunque no le dice nada respetando ese momento de duelo.

[…]

Izuku despierta encorvado en sí mismo y con la piel húmeda de sudor frío. Intenta apartar la imagen de Katsuki ahogándose en un mar negro. No deja ver a _Kacchan_ bajo el mar, perdido en la inmensidad del abismo. Ya ni siquiera puede recordar cómo era antes de perderlo.

—¿Estás bien?,—la voz de Shouto suena adormilada, no cabe duda de que su incomodidad lo ha despertado.

—Estoy bien, ¿Kamui ha vuelto?

—No.

Izuku se endereza. En la abertura del techo se distingue un cielo gris claro.

—Está amaneciendo… creí que me despertarías.

—Al final no pensé que fuera necesario—responde el alfa enderezándose en su lugar junto a la pared—Y necesitábamos descansar.

—Podríamos habernos turnado la cama.

—No habría podido dormir en ella… déjalo estar.

Izuku no tiene fuerzas para discutir, no consigue sacarse el sueño de su cabeza. Comen de sus reservas y beben del agua que está almacenada en un cántaro junto a una de las mesas. Como Kamui sigue sin aparecer, Shouto se dedica a limpiar y a cuidar de sus cuchillos. El aroma a pino que emana de él es fresco y natural y le brinda calma. No puede evitar acordarse del aroma a madera. _Kacchan,_ piensa e inevitablemente siente que la nostalgia lo invade; para luchar contra ella intenta concentrarse en otra cosa.

—¿Qué paso con la familia de Seshirou?,—pregunta en voz baja sin dejar de pensar en Katsuki.

—Su esposa enfermó y falleció, su hijo Hitoshi quedo a cargo de mi maestro. Él lo crio hasta que fue secuestrado hace un par de años mientras visitaban a sus familiares cerca de la costa. No hemos vuelto a saber de él.

Izuku no hace más preguntas temiendo que el tema pueda ser demasiado delicado para el alfa.

—Hitoshi…—hay una pausa en la que Shouto toma aire—Hitoshi era mi amigo. Iba a formar parte de mi guardia. Después de él solo quedaron cinco. Y ahora cuatro de ellos están aquí y el único que queda es Tenya, que ahora mismo debe estar escalando las montañas en busca de una tribu que no siente aprecio por mi padre.

—Él estará bien.

—¿Lo crees?

Izuku no tiene una respuesta honesta así que se dedica a cuidar de los frascos que sobrevivieron al viaje. Cada vez que abre uno, un aroma diferente inunda la cueva: Manzanilla, lavanda, jazmín y otros más se acumulan hasta crear una combinación que oculta por completo el aroma a pino.

[…]

Kamui vuelve esa misma tarde llevando comida fresca y novedades.

—La buena noticia—dice mientras los tres se sientan a comer—es que pude convencer a Cementoss de ayudarme.

—¿Cementoss?

—Es un apodo, creo que es demasiado peligroso que sepas su nombre.

—De acuerdo… ¿él entregará todas las cartas?

—Conoce a varios de los chicos que trabajan en la prisión, le he dado la descripción de todos tus amigos así que intentara localizarlos. También se asegurará de recoger la respuesta cuando sea el momento.

—¿Solo nos queda esperar?

—Mañana temprano viajaremos hacia el interior. Tengo un escondite cerca de una de las prisiones. He pedido que nos lleven la respuesta ahí.

Souto mira a Izuku que asiente para confirmarle que está listo.

Se ponen en marcha muchísimo antes de que el sol salga. Está vez usan el túnel más grande y pese a que está completamente a oscuras Kamui avanza sin detenerse. Shouto lo sigue detrás con sus sentidos alerta y en guardia. Izuku cierra la marcha guiándose con el aroma a pino y musgo. No llevan luz así que es imposible determinar el camino que siguen.

Conforme avanzan, el suelo del túnel se inclina y lentamente la pendiente se va pronunciando. Los últimos cien metros son como escalar una pequeña colina y cuando salen los recibe el sol, alto y brillante, en el cielo azul. La salida es un hoyo en la tierra entre una hilera apretada de árboles, apartada de cualquier camino visible y cubierta con ramas tupidas. En cuanto los tres están fuera, Kamui se mueve, se desliza por el bosque con una agilidad adquirida tras años de práctica.

Caminan deprisa, siguiendo el ritmo incansable del hombre que se detiene cada cierto tiempo para revisar el cielo y sus alrededores. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Izuku por fin la ve. La fortaleza se alza justo al lado del despeñadero. Izuku se toma un momento para tomar aire, aspira la brisa fresca llena de aromas familiares, y aprovecha para estudiar la inmensa mole gris que se distingue a lo lejos.

Desde su posición, en la parte alta del valle, puede ver todo el horizonte como un mar verde interminable. En el desnivel inferior la prisión tiene su retaguardia cubierta con un barranco de al menos veinte metros de altura. Del lado izquierdo un camino aplanado se pierde en la lejanía internándose en los bosques. En los otros dos frentes hay campos de cultivo y pastura. Izuku no está familiarizado con técnicas de guerra, pero hasta él puede darse cuenta lo difícil que será acercarse sin ser visto.

Siguen a Kamui durante otro rato hasta se detiene frente a un árbol inmenso y les hace señas para que lo esperen mientras trepa llevando su arco a la espalda. Su ascenso es rápido y ágil, señal de que no es la primera vez que lo hace, unos minutos después deja caer una soga con varios nudos en ella. Izuku es el primero en subir, apoya los pies en los nudos y se impulsa utilizando la fuerza de sus brazos. Cuando llega a la cima los músculos de sus antebrazos no dejan de temblarle y tiene los hombros tensos, pero al menos ha conseguido llegar.

Kamui le hace señas para que se desplace por una de las ramas más gruesas hasta una superficie improvisada. Izuku se sorprende de lo que ve: Desde el suelo las hojas se amontonan de tal forma que impiden la entrada de la luz solar, pero estando arriba el espacio está libre de ramas y forma una especie de nido invisible.

Varios troncos amarrados con cuerda dan forma a un suelo firme y entres las ramas de los árboles se han escarbado huecos que sirven como espacios de almacenamiento. Izuku encuentra sogas, cuchillos y flechas. También ve el inconfundible nicho de mantas que sirven de cama. Está examinando el trabajo en los huecos de las ramas cuando Shouto llega con Kamui detrás.

—El espacio es demasiado estrecho para que los tres podamos dormir aquí. Yo dormiré en alguno de los árboles vecinos, les dejaré la soga por si necesitan bajar al baño, pero preferiría que se quedaran arriba hasta que yo vuelva.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A cazar, necesitaremos provisiones mientras estemos aquí. Volveré antes de que anochezca, ¿necesitan algo más?

—Agua—dijo Izuku.

—Tengo una reserva en un barril colgado ahí—les señala el lugar y les muestra dónde guarda el resto de sus cosas—No encenderemos fuego mientras estemos aquí, cocinaremos nuestra cena en el suelo, lejos, y esperaremos hasta que traigan noticias.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?,—pregunta el alfa sin contenerse

—Si Cementoss tiene suerte, entregará tu carta mañana o antes de que cambie la luna. Después habrá que esperar hasta que ellos respondan, si es que pueden hacerlo. Como mínimo será una semana, todo dependerá de tus amigos.

Kamui se marcha sin añadir nada más.

[…]

Vivir en la cima de los árboles es emocionante y agotador. Izuku no se acostumbra a la rutina de subir y bajar al menos tres veces al día para ir al baño, después de unos días tiene los hombros tan entumidos que no consigue levantar los brazos más arriba de su pecho. Para aliviar la tirantez se da masajes con un emplaste de manzanilla y árnica, elaborado con ese único propósito. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que el nido del árbol huela completamente a linimento.

Un día en particular decide calentar agua para utilizar compresas calientes contra los músculos adoloridos de su espalda, como necesita fuego convence a Kamui de llevarlo a un claro donde pueda encender una pequeña hoguera. Aprovecha ese breve momento de privacidad para retocar su tatuaje y, una vez que está seco, cubrirlo con vendas limpias. Está tan completamente inmerso en su labor que no se da cuenta de la pareja de cuervos que lo mira desde una de las ramas más altas del bosque, en cuanto se percata se queda quieto, sorprendido de verlos ahí. Lo que le llama la atención es el pelaje –de un brillante color negro–, el tamaño –pues son más grandes que cualquier otro cuervo que haya visto antes–, pero principalmente es el hecho de que ambos están mirándolo. Su atención parece casi humana.

En cuanto Izuku se endereza para estudiarlos más a fondo uno de ellos alza el vuelo perdiéndose entre los árboles, inmediatamente después el otro cae al suelo atravesado por una flecha con el penacho rojo. Izuku se gira para encontrar a Kamui con el arco tenso mientras estudia con frenético abandono cada rama y cada árbol.

—¿Había algún otro?,—su pregunta es violenta y llena de agitación.

—¿Qué?

—¿Había algún otro?,—baja el arco y aferra con fuerza el brazo del muchacho—¡¿Había otro cuervo?!

—¡Ah!, duele

—¡Contesta!

—¡Sí!, había otro, se fue justo antes de que llegaras.

Kamui maldice y presiona su puño contra su frente.

—¿Qué pasa?,—pregunta Izuku sin comprender.

—Recoge tus cosas, tenemos que irnos.

Aunque es incapaz de entender su agitación, Izuku obedece. Se viste apresuradamente y trota detrás del otro hasta volver al nido del árbol.

—¿Qué pasa?,—pregunta Shouto en cuanto los ve llegar.

—Tenemos que irnos—murmura Kamui metiendo en una bolsa doblada comida y armas

—¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué?,—Shouto mira a Izuku pero este sacude la cabeza incapaz de ofrecerle una respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas.

—Uno de los espías de Kurogiri nos vio—responde Kamui sin abandonar su labor—En cuanto informe a su maestro enviarán soldados a buscarnos.

—¡No podemos irnos ahora, tenemos que esperar la respuesta!

—¡Si nos quedamos aquí vendrán por nosotros!

—Aún tenemos tiempo.

Antes de que Kamui diga nada una voz atronadora hace acto de presencia.

—Eh, viejo árbol, tengo tu respuesta.

Los tres se miran sin decir palabra y Shouto es el primero en moverse, inmediatamente prepara la soga y desciende sin esperar a Kamui, que baja justo después de él. Izuku baja al final y para cuando llega al suelo encuentra que ambos siguen discutiendo frente al que supone es Cementoss.

El hombre es inmenso, con brazos inmensos de color gris, piernas gruesas y cortas, y una cabeza cuadrada. A diferencia de Kamui que posee una piel semejante a la corteza de un árbol, este parece ser una roca viviente. Su cutis parece duro y firme y por la forma como se mueve, sin duda su cuerpo es completamente macizo. Izuku no puede imaginarse lo que se sentiría ser golpeado por un puño de ese tamaño.

—Hola—murmura Izuku completamente fascinado

El hombre llamado Cementoss se gira hacia él y le dedica una expresión amable. Un gesto que desentona con su apariencia fuerte y recia.

—¿Ahora tu rey manda niños a realizar su trabajo?,—pregunta el hombretón con su voz de barítono.

Izuku le sonríe—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Extiende la mano y el hombre le entrega el trozo de papel doblado. En cuanto lo tiene Izuku lo desdobla y se extraña de ver una lista tachonada. Barriles de aceite, costales de harina, cestas de verduras. La hoja está cubierta con manchas de tinta y una interminable hilera de piezas desconocidas. Por curiosidad le da la vuelta y encuentra otra lista al reverso, aunque al final, en el único trozo disponible, hay un montón de símbolos diminutos en color azul. La letra es clara, aunque los trazos no son firmes como si el autor no tuviese una pluma adecuada para escribirlos.

Izuku no entiende ni una sola palabra, se lo extiende a Shouto que le da la vuelta, confuso.

—¿Por qué solo una respuesta?,—pregunta con voz tensa—Envíe cuatro mensajes. Esperaba cuatro cartas de respuesta.

Cementoss se encoge de hombros.

—Por lo que sé uno de ellos está muerto, a dos los han puesto en la lista de transferencia. Los llevaran a la ciudadela a finales de este mes, tal vez antes, será imposible acercarse ya que están bajo estricta vigilancia. El único que sigue con la población común es el único al que se entregó tu mensaje.

—¿Muerto?,—repite el alfa con el rostro pálido—¿Quién?

—No sé nombres, la carta es lo único que tengo para ti.

El alfa aprieta los dientes y concentra su atención en la hilera de símbolos diminutos. Izuku supone que él si conoce el código para descifrar el mensaje. Conforme lee, su rostro palidece y sus ojos se abren de espanto.

—No puede ser.

Izuku puede oler la confusión, la ansiedad y el terror que emanan del alfa en olas negras

—¿Qué pasa?,—pregunta intentando controlar su propia ansiedad—¿Qué te dice?

Shouto se gira hacia él, su expresión es pura desesperación.

—Los están emparejando—dice con voz débil, y en cuanto lo escucha el miedo de Izuku se enrosca dentro de él como una bandada de murciélagos listos para huir en cualquier dirección—Los están obligando a emparejarse.

El miedo de Izuku se libera de su jaula y fluye de él como un río desbocado. Todos los músculos de su abdomen se contraen, sus rodillas tiemblan, los dedos de sus manos se enfrían como bloques de hielo. Su cuerpo entero emite un grito silencioso de repulsión y terror. Tal es su espanto que durante una minúscula fracción de segundo agradece que Katsuki no esté ahí para sufrir ese destino.

Inmediatamente después se arrepiente, pero entonces se imagina a _Kacchan_ en una de esas prisiones y su corazón se encoge de horror.

Ahora no hay marcha atrás, Izuku no piensa abandonar a los suyos ahí.

[…]

 _Continuara_

 _En mi planeación el siguiente capítulo tiene una de las escenas que he querido escribir desde que empecé está historia, espero que no haya ningún contratiempo pero luego las cosas no salen como uno las planea. Y supongo que este será el último capítulo del año, al menos de esta historia, tal vez actualice otro de los proyectos que tengo, ya veremos cómo va el asunto._

 _En fin, ¡Felices Fiestas!, espero que disfrute sus vacaciones (para quienes las tengan) y que nos veamos para el siguiente. ¡Besos y saludos!_


	9. Menta y Especias

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel**

 _ **Agradecimientos:** Gin59. Gellaby. Karyu Robotnik. Aquarelaboy. Carstairs. Solo una novata. Formin. E-techi. Gellaby. Layla Ackerman. Yukino li. Vay-hale._

 _A cada uno de ustedes gracias. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribir un mensaje para decirme que están aquí. Los review los contesto y tengo entendido que las respuestas se envían a sus correos. Me toma tiempo pero los contesto uno a uno. Gracias a los Guest a quienes no tengo forma de escribirles de vuelta. Y muchas gracias a la personita que promocionó el fic en Facebook, porque he leído que llegan personas gracias a esa recomendación._

 _Así pues, aquí vamos._

 **Notas:** _Cada persona posee un aroma propio, un aroma que los diferencia del resto. Es como una huella digital, no hay dos iguales._

.

 **Capítulo 9: Menta y Especias**

No hay forma de convencer a Kamui de permanecer un día más en su refugio con forma de nido.

—Kurogiri sabrá de ustedes hoy mismo—les explica con su voz cargada de ansiedad mientras empaca sus pertenencias a toda prisa—Enviará a cazadores tras su rastro. Entre más tiempo nos quedemos más probabilidades hay de que nos encuentren. Tengo que llevarlos de vuelta a la costa.

—¡No!,—el grito proviene de dos gargantas distintas, pero la emoción en ambos es la misma y en conjunto dotan a una simple palabra de un tono cargado de autoridad.

Izuku y Shouto hablan a la vez: "No podemos irnos/No vamos a renunciar. Tenemos que ayudar/Es mi responsabilidad". Vomitan palabras sin detenerse, ambos con expresiones igualmente ansiosas, pálidas y aterradas. Es verlos llenos de pavor para que el pánico de Kamui remita.

—¡Está bien! ¡BASTA!—ambos lo miran jadeando—No podemos quedarnos aquí, es demasiado peligroso… ¡No iremos a la costa!,—añade cuando ambos abren la boca al mismo tiempo para seguir hablando—No iremos a la cosa, pero tenemos que salir de aquí.

—No podemos renunciar ahora—repite Shouto y Kamui resopla

—Ya te oí… pero necesito que entiendas. Tenemos que irnos. Ya.

—Pero…

—Hablaremos de qué hacer en cuanto estemos lo más lejos posible de este lugar.

Kamui termina de empacar su bolso, toma su arco y se desliza por la soga hasta perderse de vista; a ellos no les queda más opción que obedecerlo y para cuando bajan solo tienen tiempo para despedirse de Cementoss antes de que Kamui los empuje en otra dirección.

Se mueven lo más rápido que pueden, evitando caminos y campos abiertos, describiendo semicírculos y vueltas sin sentido. Caminan hasta que vuelven a la cascada, solo que está vez se encuentran en la parte superior. La luna ha perdido su forma redonda pero aún brinda la suficiente luz para iluminar el camino. El viento frío agita las copas de los árboles y el agua viaja con tal rapidez que el sonido hace eco en la noche aun cuando el río es indistinguible en la oscuridad. Con ayuda de Kamui consiguen bajar escalando por la pared de piedra, avanzan cincuenta metros antes de verse obligados a sumergirse en el río para lavarse. Salen en la otra orilla y se frotan el cuerpo con hojas de pino para ocultar su aroma. Después regresan sobre sus pasos, con los pies sumergidos en el agua para no dejar rastro y se adentran en el túnel una vez más.

Izuku no deja de temblar mientras se desprende de su camiseta y se envuelve en la primera manta seca que encuentra. Shouto viene detrás de él y lo imita con los dedos entumidos por el frío. Para sorpresa de ambos Kamui no da señales de incomodidad ante las pequeñas gotas de agua que danzan sobre su piel.

—Borraré cualquier rastro que haya en las otras entradas—explica Kamui dejando sus cosas en una esquina—Hay ropa seca en el estante de ahí, y más mantas en caso de que quieran secarse. Volveré antes de que amanezca, entonces hablaremos con calma.

Se marcha sin hacer caso del grito de protesta de Shouto. El alfa lo sigue con la manta sobre los hombros e Izuku aprovecha para desnudarse y cambiarse de ropa. Pone sus vendas a secar y se envuelve las caderas con las vendas de repuesto que hay en su bolsa. Cómo no tiene cambio de ropa tiene que tomar una camisola y un par de pantalones de Kamui, los cuales le quedan gigantescos ya que el hombre le saca más de una cabeza. Una vez seco se dedica a crear un nido de cobijas en el que se acomoda para descansar. Aún siente los hombros agarrotados y las piernas acalambradas, está tan cansado que no puede dejar de parpadear, pero sabe que no podrá dormir, las palabras de Shouto se repiten incesantemente en su cabeza: _Los obligan a emparejarse._

Siente asco ante la idea…, asco y miedo, porque ese podría haber sido su destino.

Aún lo será si los atrapan y descubren que es un omega. Izuku suspira y se frota el estómago que no deja de revolverse ante la idea, por primera vez agradece que su barco se hundiera.

[…]

Shouto pierde a Kamui en los túneles. Maldice en voz alta y después de un momento de indecisión vuelve sobre sus pasos. Encuentra a Izuku en medio de un montón de cobijas limpias. Es ver su rostro cansado y sentir culpa ante su expresión angustiante. Piensa en la carta y por primera vez se arrepiente de haberlo llevado.

—¿Qué dice la carta?,—la voz del muchacho es tenue, apenas un sonido diminuto que revela su cansancio físico y emocional. Shouto lo ve rascarse la pierna donde la pintura de su flor falsa ha comenzado a correrse y nota un nudo en la base del estómago.

Para calmarse se da la vuelta y se cambia de ropa sin mirar a Izuku. Cuando termina saca la carta que ha guardado en la funda de su cuchillo con la intención de mantenerla a salvo de la humedad. Toma aire y la lee en voz alta, al hacerlo no puede evitar recordar la voz del pelirrojo, con su tono apasionado y potente.

La respuesta de Eijirou es como él, efervescente y llena de ideas. Los pequeños símbolos se aprietan entre sí en un intento por utilizar el menor espacio posible. Su energía natural vibra en cada palabra escrita y es obvio que ha intentado esforzarse por ser lo más conciso posible.

 _Soy Ejirou, no sé nada de los otros. Nos encierran en jaulas individuales bajo tierra, el alfa en la celda de junto lleva aquí más tiempo que el resto, es él quien me provee de información; no ha querido decirme su nombre, es una costumbre de aquí. Lo llamaré Rojo por la flor de su pecho. Con su ayuda, y uno de los omegas de aquí, pude escribir esta carta, no sé si el resto tenga tanta suerte así que trataré de contestar todas las preguntas de tu nota. La comida es pasable pero magra. Trabajamos en las minas casi todo el día. Nos controlan usando un incienso que libera feromonas artificiales. Imita el aroma de un omega preñado. El incienso nos calma, nos induce un estado de obediencia absoluto, no tengo recuerdos de lo que hago en ese estado y tampoco control sobre mi cuerpo. Trabajamos sin protestar y resulta imposible resistirse. Rojo dice que muchos no sobreviven a la primera administración, provoca ataques que llevan a la muerte. Qué él sepa no hay forma de contrarrestar el incienso, aunque él usa hojas de menta secas para atenuar el aroma. Funcionan por poco tiempo, pero al final su conciencia se difumina. El resto intentó imitarlo, yo también lo hice, pero no sirve. No sé por qué. Los omega duermen en otra sala bajo tierra. Tienen prohibido hablar con nosotros, a menos que nos lleven al cuarto negro. Ahí nos obligan a emparejarnos. Lo intentaron conmigo. Obligan a los omega a cuidarnos y después nos fuerzan a intimar. Si el emparejamiento resulta exitoso se llevan a las parejas. Nadie sabe a dónde. Escapar resulta imposible. Rojo lo intentó, sin éxito. Conoce a todos los guardias, las rutinas, los pasajes que recorremos todos los días y conoce el camino que nos lleva a la superficie, pero la salida es un campo cercado con vigilancia continua._

 _Sé que en tu carta me confirmas que te aseguraras de sacarme de aquí. Aunque sea solo a mí, pero te pido que no lo hagas. No me pidas que los abandone. No puedo darles la espalda. Si el rey no tiene pensado liberar las prisiones, entonces necesitamos ayuda para que todos puedan escapar._

Shouto termina de leer la carta; guarda silencio sin dejar de pensar en la palabra _muerto_. ¿Hanta? ¿Rikidou? ¿Tetsutesu? ¿Quién de ellos sucumbió al incienso?

—Por eso los escogen jóvenes.

La declaración lo arranca de sus atormentados pensamientos. Se gira hacia el omega que tiene el ceño fruncido y se pelliza el labio murmurando para sí.

—Si fueran adultos cabe la posibilidad de que estén emparejados, y es más fácil obligarlos a unirse que ir y cazar a un adulto con su pareja, pero cuál es el fin... Bueno, un alfa no irá a ninguna parte sin su omega. No puede huir sin él. Los omegas tampoco podrían dejarlos atrás. Así que tal vez sea una forma de control. Una solución más permanente y menos problemática que el incienso... El incienso… huele como un omega, pero incluso si fuera un aroma real no debería ser capaz de someterlos de esa forma. Es artificial, pero cómo lo han creado. Cuál es la base. Qué alcance tiene, cuál es su duración. Cuáles son las consecuencias a largo plazo…

—¿Consecuencias?

Izuku se sobresalta ante la pregunta y alza los ojos para mirarlo. Su expresión es vacía y Shouto entiende que en realidad no habla con él, el chico se limita a murmura para sí demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que está hablando en voz alta. Repite la pregunta esperando devolverlo a la realidad.

El omega parpadea y le contesta.

—Es posible que haya consecuencias a largo plazo. Hay plantas que generan adicción y cuando dejan de ingerirse provocan depresión, cansancio, ansiedad, irritabilidad, a veces la muerte. No sé qué ingredientes se utilizaron, pero si es de fabricación casera es probable que a la larga genere abstinencia si el suministro se corta abruptamente.

—¿Y por qué algunos no pueden soportarla?

—Por la misma razón que algunos pueden identificar el _ciclo_ de un omega antes de que se presente. Tienen un instinto capaz de captar sutiles variaciones en los aromas, como algunos betas sanadores que se entrenan en reconocer enfermedades basados en el aroma que sus pacientes emiten—guarda silencio y se pellizca el labio con más fuerza—Aroma—repite la palabra con fuerza—Eso también explicaría porque es un arma tan efectiva—se queda callado mientras sigue pellizcándose el labio y Shouto guarda silencio dándole espacio para ordenar sus ideas—Sí, tiene sentido. El incienso imita un aroma que cualquier alfa asocia con seguridad y bienestar, cualquier joven lo encontraría irresistible, sin mencionar que los adolescentes son más susceptibles a ser abrumados por las feromonas de un omega.

—¿Significa que no funcionará con los adultos?

—Un adulto tiene mayor control sobre sus impulsos, pero es imposible permanecer impasible en una situación semejante. En una batalla podría resultar fatal.

—¿Y cuál es la ventaja que Rojo tiene con el resto, por qué funciona la menta con él? ¿Es la menta o en realidad es más tolerante al incienso?

—Podría ser tolerancia, o tal vez la menta sea el aroma de uno de sus padres, un aroma familiar, lo mantiene alerta y despierto, aunque no parece que el efecto dure mucho… Si logramos potenciar ese aroma tal vez el tiempo que consiga resistirse a sus efectos se incremente. Eso le daría la oportunidad de luchar… Lo ideal sería encontrar una fragancia que funcione para cada uno, pero no tenemos ni el tiempo ni los medios—emite un " _mmm"_ pensativo mientras se deja el labio en paz y empieza a morderse el dedo pulgar de ansiedad—Podemos sugerir que ellos mismos busquen un sustituto. Sí… podríamos enviar algunos viales con una esencia específica. Flores, plantas, frutas… podríamos sugerirles que busquen entre esos aromas alguno que les resulte conocido.

—¿Será suficiente?

—Si funciona con la menta tiene que funcionar con alguna otra planta. Solo hay que buscar la correcta. También hay que pensar en una forma de contrarrestarla para todos, de esa forma podría utilizarse en batalla.

Shouto asiente—¿Tienes lociones que podamos enviarles?

—Algunas, pero todas tiene más de un mes, lo mejor sería utilizar esencias frescas, y me gustaría preparar una versión de menta pura. Conozco varias técnicas de maceración, puedo tener listo algo en dos días, tres como mucho.

—Bien… cuando vuelva Kamui lo discutiremos con él. Por ahora duérmete. Necesitas descansar.

Izuku deja de morderse el dedo y lo mira como si estuviera loco—No creo…

—Es una orden. Tenemos que descansar. Mañana será un día difícil.

Shouto se arma de paciencia ante las protestas, pero se mantiene firme y al final consigue hacerlo ceder. Lo escucha revolverse entre sus mantas, lo oye murmurar, y está tan pendiente de él que se percata del momento exacto en el que el ritmo de su respiración cambia y el aroma a incertidumbre y miedo se dispersa dejando únicamente el aroma a menta, pero en lugar de disfrutarlo, Shouto no deja de atormentarse intentando adivinar quién de sus amigos se ha ido.

[…]

Las pesadillas persiguen a Izuku durante toda la noche. Sueña con Katsuki ahogándose en el abismo e inmediatamente después lo imagina en una celda oscura, muriéndose de hambre. Se despierta con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado, las nauseas ascienden por su garganta amenazando con devolver toda su comida de los últimos días.

 _No seas debilucho._

Toma aire y con los ojos cerrados se corea la misma letanía que se repite cada vez que necesita controlarse.

" _Para ayudar con la cicatrización, el dolor y la desinflamación podemos usar lavanda, linaza, manzanilla, árnica, caléndula, equinácea, té verde. Hervidas o en forma de aceite se aplican sobre las heridas..."_

Intenta recordar el aroma de cada una de esas plantas. Se describe para sí la forma que tiene sus hojas y los lugares donde suelen crecer. Para cuando termina el ritmo de su corazón ha vuelto a la normalidad y su angustia está bajo control. Cuando se levanta encuentra a Shouto dormido con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza sobre el pecho, para no despertarlo se mueve con mucho cuidado, junta sus ropas secas y se aleja hacia el túnel oscuro para cambiarse.

Al volver se sienta a retocar la flor falsa de su pierna; procura borrar con muchísimo cuidado los ríos de tinta corrida que deforman su dibujo y después envuelve la imagen en una venda apretada dejando visible unos cuantos tallos en la parte superior. Está terminando su trabajo cuando Kamui regresa por el túnel más grande.

—Buenos días—lo saluda Izuku mientras Shouto se despierta al escucharlo—¿tuviste problemas?

—No—responde el hombre dejándose caer en el suelo con la expresión de alguien que se halla exhausto a más no poder—Limpie los rastros en todos los túneles, bloquee las entradas visibles y envíe un mensaje a Snipe para informarle de la situación.

—¿Quién es Snipe?

—Un ermitaño que cría y entrena aves mensajeras. Vive en las montañas y es quien recibe los recados de Aizawa, ¿de qué otra forma me habrían podido encontrar si me paso la vida escondiéndome de los cazadores que envían por mí? Le pedí a Snipe que enviará un mensaje de rescate para ustedes. Tardará en llegar, pero confío en que podré llevarlos a la frontera antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Tendrán que esperar a su barco en las costas del desierto.

—No vamos a marcharnos—replica Shouto con firmeza mientras Izuku guarda silencio.

—No entiendo cómo quieres que te lo explique, quedarse aquí es una malísima idea. Ahora mismo tal vez no corren riesgo, pero en par de días esta zona se llenará de cazadores y espías. Incluso yo tendré que marcharme. Planeo subir y esconderme en las montañas. Lo he hecho antes y nunca he tenido problemas. En unos meses, cuando las cosas se hayan calmado, volveré.

—No, tú eres el que no lo entiende. El plan original era liberar a los prisioneros que pudiéramos y esperar a los nuestros. Si no hubo ningún retraso, llegarán en cualquier momento.

—¿Quién llegará?

—El ejército de Yuuei. Todoroki-ou ha decidido enviar su armada contra Hosu. Dos barcos de la flota salieron antes porque hubo una alerta de esclavistas cerca de la costa, uno de esos barcos fue el que nos trajo. El resto tenía planeado zarpar después. Es probable que en un par de días sus velas se dibujen en el horizonte.

Kamui lo miro estupefacto, tarda un momento en reponerse y cuando lo hace se levanta con la ira refulgiendo en sus ojos.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que el rey de Yuuei tiene planeado invadirnos?!

—No es una invasión. Tiene planeado destruir los muelles y su flota de barcos. De ser posible destruirá las fortalezas cercanas a la costa.

—¡¿Y crees que tu rey se conformará con eso?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso desencadenara la guerra!

—La guerra lleva años gestándose.

—¡No! ¡Se suponía que nuestro enemigo común era el General! ¡Era a él a quien teníamos que vencer! ¡Pero ahora… ahora todos son enemigos! ¡Incluso los que ayudaron! ¡Las personas que arriesgaron sus vidas por ustedes!

—No. Te doy mi palabra. No permitiré que lo que has hecho se olvide. No dejaré que tu esfuerzo ni el de ninguno de tus amigos sea menospreciado.

—¡¿No dejarás?! ¡¿Qué puedes hacer tú?!

—Puedo convencer a mi padre de ofrecer inmunidad a quien luche por nuestra causa.

—…¿tu padre?

—Mi nombre es Shouto Todoroki, soy el tercer hijo del rey, y si nos ayudas me aseguraré de hacer todo lo posible por devolverte el favor.

Kamui retrocedió, demasiado sorprendido con la revelación—¿Eres el hijo del rey?

—Entiendo que quedarnos aquí es demasiado peligroso, pero necesitamos solo un par de días. Tres a lo mucho. Tenemos una idea que queremos poner a prueba—mira a Izuku que asiente en silencio—Nos gustaría hablar con la persona que entregó el primer mensaje, queremos que entregue algo más. Después nos marcharemos. Para entonces los barcos de Yuuei estarán aquí, iremos a reunirnos con la primera unidad que desembarque y tú podrás poner a tu gente sobre aviso.

El silencio se extiende por la cueva como un velo frágil, finalmente Kamui suspira derrotado.

—Muy bien…

[…]

El mismo guardia –Eijirou supone que es el mismo, aunque no está completamente seguro– que entregó la primera nota fue el mismo que se presentó unos días después para llevarse la respuesta. Y desde entonces cada vez que un guardia entra Eijirou se entiesa esperando una señal.

Cada día su impaciencia crece, pero lo que llega no es una carta sino un cambio que ninguno de ellos espera.

Empieza un día como cualquier otro, la única diferencia es que los omegas no llegan con el desayuno. El tiempo transcurre lentamente hasta que es hora de salir a trabajar, pero los guardias tampoco se presentan para cumplir con la rutina. Eijirou intercambia una mirada con el rubio, pero ambos se abstienen de hacer comentarios.

Los guardias se aparecen unas horas después, pero en lugar de llevar comida o de atenerse a las rutinas de traslado encienden el incienso y abanican el humo hasta que éste cubre por completo la mazmorra. Eijirou maldice en voz baja e intenta luchar contra él, pero es inútil y la siguiente vez que despierta no está en su jaula.

.

.

Las despensas vacías generan murmullos entre sus compañeros omega, Denki está demasiado estresado preocupándose por el papel y la tinta como para participar activamente en los cotilleos de los demás. Cada vez que se topa con un guardia siente miedo de que lo detengan y lo lleven a las celdas negras, no deja de recordar las manos de Nubia.

Denki se ve forzado a centrarse en el presente cuando los cambios empiezan a sucederse uno tras otro sin aviso de ningún tipo. Después de las despensas vacías y la prolongación de la estancia del grupo de Ochako en las celdas, el siguiente cambio es cuando los guardias se saltan el día libre del grupo de Yui, ninguno de ellos disfruta de su tarde en el sol como dicta la costumbre. Después se saltan al grupo de Ochako. Dos días después reúnen a todos en las cocinas para preparar bolsas con comida. Las rellenan con frutas, panes, carnes, verduras, y todo lo que haya quedado en las despensas. Ese día nadie atiende los huertos y la ropa se queda sin lavar. Los tapetes tampoco son sacados al sol y nadie baja a darles de comer a los alfa.

Todos intercambian miradas llenas de pánico cuando los guardias les prohíben comer y los separan en grupos pequeños. Denki ve a Ochako en el mismo grupo de Yui mientras son llevadas por los guardias cargando, cada una, con algunos sacos de comida.

.

.

A Ochako le tiemblan las piernas mientras camina detrás del guardia. Aferra con tanta fuerza los fardos entre sus brazos que tiene los nudillos blancos. Intenta controlar su respiración, pero cada vez que inhala siente a su cuerpo temblar. Tiene el estómago contraído y su corazón retumba dentro de su pecho como un tambor sin ritmo. Su ansiedad se dispara cuando su grupo empieza a bajar los escalones hasta las celdas oscuras.

 _No de nuevo, no de nuevo_. No se siente capaz de recrear la misma mentira otra vez, no ahora por lo menos. Necesita tiempo. Quiere tiempo para calmarse, para hacer las paces consigo misma.

El guardia la toma del brazo y la empuja hacia la celda con la puerta abierta. Ella trastabilla y los sacos se le caen entre las manos mientras el eco de la puerta al cerrarse reverbera en toda la celda.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Ochako se sobresalta al oír la voz. Está llena de ricos matices enérgicos, con un timbre sedoso y firme. Es la voz de un alfa suspicaz.

—Yo—le responde incapaz de mantener su entereza.

—¿Y la luz?

—No me han dejado luz.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé—su voz tiembla mientras habla—Mi turno termino hace unos días, se supone que no debería estar a…

La palabra se quiebra antes de que consiga terminarla. Ochako se traga el resto junto con el llanto que amenaza con estallar. Entonces oyen al guardia al otro lado de la puerta. Su voz es potente y petulante, sin duda dirigiéndose a todos los que están en ese piso.

—Está es su última oportunidad de unirse al General. La comida que tienen ahí es la única que van a recibir, se les entregará una sola cubeta de agua así que no la desperdicien. Si se emparejan serán trasladados a la ciudadela principal. Ahí tendrán una nueva vida y un nuevo hogar. Si se niegan serán abandonados y morirán de hambre en esta celda. Tomen su decisión y vivan con ella.

.

.

Cuando Katsuki vuelve en sí todas las celdas de la mazmorra están vacías, excepto la suya y la celda de enfrente. El humo del incienso se ha dispersado pero sus efectos continúan en su cuerpo. Nota la cabeza pesada y la garganta seca así que se inclina sobre su cubeta de agua y bebe hasta hartarse, después se lava la cara y el cuerpo para eliminar el aroma a humo de él. Está terminando de mojarse el pelo cuando los guardias vuelven.

Son tres y visten su uniforme negro con sus capuchas cubriendo sus rostros. Uno de ellos se detiene entre las dos celdas, pasea su vista del alfa aún inconsciente y de vuelta a él. Katsuki se ha puesto de pie y su postura indica que está listo para luchar si la puerta de su jaula se abre. El guardia parece leer sus intenciones porque suspira y señala al alfa dormido.

—Será mejor que traslademos a ese.

—¿No moveremos al otro?,—pregunta otro guardia.

—El incienso perdió su efecto y no quiero volver a traerlo. Quiero terminar ya porque me muero de hambre, ha sido un día interminable, además, todas las celdas inferiores están llenas. Y el capitán nos dijo que si sobraban los pusiéramos en mazmorras separadas. Este se puede quedar aquí, le traerán compañía, que sean ellos quienes tengan que lidiar con él. A nosotros nos quedan tres mazmorras que limpiar.

Katsuki se mantiene alerta mientras dos de los guardias cargan con el alfa y el tercero se retrasa para colocar una nueva antorcha. En cuanto desaparece intenta forzar la cerradura de su jaula, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer sin herramientas de ningún tipo.

Para calmar su hambre bebe agua y cuando la campanilla suena en un horario en el que usualmente lo tienen trabajando en las minas, Katsuki no pierde tiempo y empieza a llenar su cubeta, después se inclina para lavarse la cara, humedecerse el pelo y saciarse hasta que el estómago le duele antes de que el agua deje de correr. Ahora no le queda otra opción más que sentarse a esperar.

.

.

A Denki le toca estar en el último grupo, es el único hombre en el grupo de siete mujeres, y les toca llenar cubeta tras cubeta de agua. Es él quien se ofrece para trabajar con la manija de la bomba manual que está dura y rechina cada vez que sube y baja. Cuando una cubeta se llena otra la reemplaza y Denki ve a sus compañeras salir cargando una cubeta con las dos manos esforzándose por no derramar nada.

Con los guardias junto a ellos ninguno se atreve a decir nada, pero todos se miran con la misma expresión perturbada y aterrada que va y viene acarreando agua. Aunque Denki empieza a sentir calambres en la espalda, continúa impulsado por el miedo, eso hasta que el guardia le dice que se detenga.

Una vez que todos están reunidos el hombre les hace señas para que levanten el resto de los sacos. Denki toma tres, pero le cede uno a la omega que llora frente a él. Después se alinean para seguir a los guardias. En cada escalera uno de los guardias desciende llevándose a un omega a rastras, el resto sigue por el pasillo sin detenerse, acompañados por el suave llanto de sus compañeros. La única vez que Denki se atreve a mirar atrás recibe un puñetazo que lo hace trastabillar. La omega que va junto a él alcanza a sostenerlo para que no se caiga. Denki asiente en su dirección, abraza sus dos sacos de comida y camina con la cabeza punzando.

Uno a uno sus compañeros van desapareciendo hasta que solo queda él. El guardia que va al frente lo aferra del brazo y lo arrastra por las escaleras de una de las mazmorras, la cual identifica de inmediato como el calabozo del alfa pelirrojo. Para su sorpresa con él bajan todos los guardias que se detienen frente a la única celda ocupada.

Ahí, esperando con la expresión fiera de una bestia peligrosa, se haya el único alfa con el que Denki preferiría no tener que convivir.

—Date la vuelta—dice el guardia mientras empuña un cuchillo en la mano que tiene libre.

El alfa no muestra intenciones de querer obedecer. Se alza con las piernas ligeramente separadas, los brazos encorvados y la espalda tensa. De él emana un aroma rojo y terrible, su ira fluye en pesadas olas de advertencia. Denki se retuerce en el brazo del guardia intentando escapar, ese es el aroma de un alfa y él quiere ir a esconderse debajo de una cama. Los guardias no pueden olerlo, pero entienden la amenaza. Así que se colocan en semicírculo rodeando la entrada mientras Denki y el guardia que lo sujeta se quedan frente a la puerta.

—Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas—dice el guardia alzando su cuchillo para señalar al alfa—En la buena te das la vuelta, pones las manos contra la pared y te quedas ahí mientras abrimos la puerta. En la mala intentas tú numerito para escapar y yo le cortó la garganta al inútil que tengo aquí y entre los seis nos hacemos cargo de ti. Tal vez seas fuerte, tal vez creas que puedes derrotarnos, pero lo cierto es que solo basta que cinco de nosotros te hagamos perder el tiempo mientras el otro enciende el incienso. Y puedo prometerte que cuando el efecto se pase mis amigos y yo te cobraremos por este absurdo retraso, ¿así que…?

El guardia deja la pregunta flotando, pero acerca la punta de su cuchillo al cuello de Denki y el muchacho siente el filo perforar su piel. No puede evitar que sus ojos vuelen hacia el rostro del alfa y tal vez sea porque se conocen, tal vez sea porque su expresión está gritando por ayuda, tal vez sea su aroma negro lleno de miedo e incertidumbre, tal vez le agradece que le llevara la menta durante todos esos meses, sea cual sea la razón el alfa gruñe, pero se da la vuelta apoyando las manos en la pared con la cabeza inclinada.

El guardia no pierde tiempo, abre la reja y empuja a Denki al interior. La puerta se cierra tras de él con un golpe seco y en ese momento el alfa se gira. Su ira es tan filosa que Denki se aparta de la entrada y se pega contra los barrotes de un costado queriendo fundirse con ellos.

—Están perdiendo su tiempo—gruñe el alfa estirándose en toda su altura—No voy a participar en tu juego.

—Como quieras, pero está es la última oportunidad de servir al General. La comida que lleva—el guardia lo señala y Denki aprieta las bolsas contra él—es la última que recibirán. Si te emparejas serás trasladado a la ciudadela principal, tendrás un nuevo hogar y serás libre. Si te empeñas en tu necedad morirás de hambre en esta celda. Volveremos en unos días para escuchar tu decisión.

Los guardias se marchan y las piernas de Denki finalmente fallan. Se desliza hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, las palabras del guardia se repiten en su cabeza y él empieza a darse cuenta de las implicaciones. _Voy a morir aquí_ , si le quedaran lágrimas, lloraría, pero dentro de él solo hay un vacío lleno de desesperanza.

[…]

Como Izuku necesita fuego para sus maceraciones, Kamui le permite salir a la zona de la cascada desde donde podrá encender fuego sin temor a que el humo se disperse por toda la cueva. Shouto va con él para ofrecerle protección y Kamui se marcha para buscar al mensajero de Cementoss.

—¿Qué necesitas?,—le pregunta Shouto mientras carga con las ollas y los tazones que Kamui empacó antes de marcharse.

—Tenía pensado hacer veinte viales de perfume, pero con el tiempo que tenemos prefiero hacer cinco. Siete como mucho. Rosas, Jazmines, Manzanilla, Fresas, Bayas y algún otro. Son aromas muy comunes y es probable que alguno sirva. También voy a preparar el macerado de menta.

—¿Qué hago?

—Necesitamos ingredientes. Kamui me dio las fresas y un poco de aceite que tenía en su despensa, pero tendremos que buscar lo que haga falta.

Se separan cada uno con una lista de seis artículos y cuando vuelven a reunirse es casi de noche. Comen en silencio y de prisa, rodeados de los ingredientes que consiguieron reunir: Manzanilla, lavanda a falta de jazmines, menta y fresas, pese a la intensa búsqueda no consiguieron encontrar rosas ni bayas. Izuku quisiera tomarse otro día para buscar más ingredientes, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Esa noche, antes de irse a dormir, pone las flores y las plantas a remojar en distintos cuencos. Las flores en aceite y las plantas en agua, después guardan todo y se marchan a dormir a la cueva.

Izuku se acuesta en su nido de cobijas improvisado e intenta relajarse lo suficiente para dormir, pero su cerebro no deja de darle vueltas al incienso.

 _Sirve para controlar a un alfa, ¿y a los omega?, ¿funciona con ellos?... Tokoyami me habría dicho del incienso si lo hubiese sabido, pero él creía que era como un tranquilizante. De cierta forma lo es, pero por como lo describen en la carta, no solo los controla sin que queden recuerdos de lo que sucede en ese momento, los obliga a obedecer sin posibilidad de protestar… Si el objetivo es conseguir emparejarlos, ¿por qué no ponerlos juntos, usar el incienso, y dar la orden?... Si el incienso funcionara con los omegas, no habría oportunidad de evitarlo, pero la carta da a entender que ellos tienen control sobre sus actos, pueden rebelarse como el que ayudo con la carta... Bien, entonces el incienso no funciona con un omega, pero aun así podrían obligar a un alfa a forzar los emparejamientos, podrían ordenárselo y ningún omega tendría la fuerza para luchar contra un alfa aun en esas condiciones, ¿por qué no hacerlo?, ¿el incienso no funciona si hay un omega cerca?..._

El pensamiento es tan impactante que Izuku tiene que levantarse. Nota el corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho y las manos no dejan de temblarle mientras aferra la cobija.

… _supongamos que no funciona cuando hay un omega cerca, eso explicaría porque mantienen un control estricto sobre ellos… veamos, el incienso es de fabricación casera, es un aroma prefabricado que puede ocasionar la muerte y que nubla las capacidades de lucha y supervivencia en un alfa, pero es artificial… Es como probar jarabe de fresa, no es una fresa, olerá igual y tal vez sabrá igual, pero no es lo mismo… si conseguimos hacer la prueba, un omega contra el incienso, ese podría ser el camino para encontrar la forma de contrarrestar sus efectos… mmm… pero los omegas viven en zonas separadas, y nada parece indicar que estén presentes durante la administración del incienso… de qué otra forma podría conseguir que un alfa tenga a la mano feromonas omega._

Izuku no duerme intentando responder la pregunta, apenas nota que el cielo se clarea, se levanta con la mente llena de ideas y planes. Mientras Shouto enciende el fuego, Izuku usa uno de los cuencos para empezar a aplastar las fresas, cuando la fruta está completamente desecha añade agua, un poco de azúcar y la pone en una de las ollas más pequeña a hervir. Después se concentra en las plantas. Un puñado de hojas de menta son puestas en otro cuenco donde Izuku las machaca hasta casi deshacerlas, las pasa al agua en el que estuvieron remojándose toda la noche donde las revuelve con una cuchara. Usa un trozo de tela para colar la mezcla, machaca un poco más y repite la operación hasta que el líquido adquiere un tono verde. La deja reposar con los restos de menta y envuelve el tazón con una tela de cuero para que esté cerca del fuego sin tocarlo.

Las hojas de la lavanda y la manzanilla reciben el mismo trato que la menta, solo que en este caso se han macerado en aceite e Izuku tiene muchísimo cuidado de no desperdiciar ni una sola gota.

—Habrá que repetir el procedimiento en un rato—le dice a Shouto que cuida de la olla donde la mezcla de las fresas con el azúcar hierve lentamente—Cuida que no se queme, cuando veas que el agua casi se evapora apártalo y déjalo reposar.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo una idea para la última loción, pero necesito manteca o cera. Voy a buscar entre las cosas de Kamui para ver si la encuentro.

Le toca revisar todos los estantes, vasijas y cajas en la cueva, y encuentra lo que busca en una olla junto a un costal de arroz. Armándose de valor Izuku se desnuda, se quita sus vendas, las reemplaza con el cambio que tiene y después de vestirse procede a cubrir cada trozo de su venda con manteca. La enrolla intentando no batirse y la coloca en un cuenco que tapa. Vuelve con Shouto y cuando este le pregunta sobre la loción, le explica su teoría.

—…así que quiero hacer una fragancia que tenga feromonas de omega. No será completamente efectiva, pero si alguno de ellos consigue familiarizarse con ella podrá utilizarla para contrarrestar los efectos del incienso. Aunque me gustaría que en la nota que vas a enviar les expliques que de ser posible lo intenten con un omega para ver los resultados.

—¿Cómo piensas hacerla?

—Con manteca. Es una técnica que mi padre utilizaba con flores delicadas, no sé si consiga recordar todo el procedimiento exacto, pero al menos debo intentarlo.

Shouto asiente y después de comer, Izuku vuelve a macerar más fresas y el resto de sus plantas. Esa noche se duerme apenas pone la cabeza en la cama, pero despierta antes de que el sol salga listo para probar su teoría. Al final reúnen todas sus fragancias en pequeños viales que sellan con un tapón de corcho al cual bañan en cera para evitar filtraciones.

Izuku le pasa el último frasco con el líquido transparente de su experimento, Shouto acerca la nariz y aspira. El aroma es tenue, discreto, aunque sin duda posee una delicadeza inesperada. La menta es inconfundible, hay otras variaciones detrás de ella, variaciones que Shouto no alcanza a identificar, pero el conjunto es sin duda encantador.

—Huele como tú—le dice mientras le pone el tapón al frasco.

—¿De verdad?... hm, esperaba que fuera un aroma más neutro. ¿Identificas alguna feromona omega?

—No realmente, pero… no sé. Es diferente.

—¿Diferente al de una planta? ¿Podrías adivinar que es de una persona?

—De una persona tal vez… pero eso es porque ya me familiaricé con tu aroma.

—¿De verdad?

—Desde que te cambiaste no has vuelto a embutirte en tus lociones de plantas, llevas dos días oliendo a menta. Me resulta conocido. No sé si podría identificar que es de una persona si no te conociera.

—Bien… pues habrá que hacer la prueba. Aún si no funciona, los otros cuatro servirán, además ahora tenemos un plan por donde empezar.

Shouto asiente e inclina la vela para dejar que la cera cubra el corcho. Después limpian todos los materiales y almuerzan en silencio. Están terminando de recoger cuando ven a Kamui aparecer entre los árboles al otro lado del río. La sonrisa de Izuku se borra cuando ve que no está solo.

La persona que la acompaña es más pequeña que Kamui, tiene la piel de un color rosa tenue, pelo del mismo color, dos pequeños cuernos amarillos en la cabeza, ojos negros con pupilas de un dorado brillante, pero lo más inusual es la inmensa sonrisa que les dedica cuando los tiene enfrente mientras Kamui los presenta.

—Ellos son Shouto e Izuku, las personas de las que te hable, ella es…

—¡Mina Ashido!

—¡No!, ¡te dije que íbamos a utilizar nombres clave!

—Sí, y también me acuerdo del nombre clave Cementoss, ¡por la cola del demonio!, no quiero ser víctima de tu terrible imaginación.

—¡Mina!

—A mi no me grites, es la verdad. Mashirao está de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Le dijiste a Ojiro que ibas a venir conmigo?

—No se lo iba a ocultar.

—¡Mina! Se suponía que era un secreto.

—Él sabe guardar secretos, pero bueno, veamos, ¿ustedes son los amigos del pelirrojo con la flor de lis en el pecho?

—¿Lo conoces?,—salta Shouto en cuanto la escucha.

—No nos hemos presentado, pero lo he visto. Recibió su nota y fui a recoger su respuesta, ¿qué quieren enviar ahora?

Shouto le tiende la pequeña bolsa de cuero, al abrirlo la muchacha encuentra cinco frasquitos, una nota doblada y un cuchillo.

—No cuchillos—les dice mientras se lo entrega—no puedo llevarlo. Los frascos son inofensivos, pero los capitanes llevan un control estricto de nuestras armas. Si lo encuentran harán preguntas y no quiero meterme en problemas.

—Necesitan defenderse.

—Pues tendrá que ingeniárselas solos, no armas.

—Bien, ¿cuándo podrás entregarlo?

—Mañana. Han cerrado la prisión, los únicos que quedan adentro son los soldados de mayor rango. Al resto nos han enviado a casa, se supone que tenemos que presentarnos mañana al atardecer.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo ellos lo saben, a nosotros nunca nos cuentan nada.

—¿Tendrás problemas para entregar los frascos?

—No, pero has de saber que es probable que le toque bajar otra vez a las celdas del sótano. Si eso pasa habrá que esperar unas tres semanas hasta que pueda dárselo.

—¿Tres semanas?

—Es el tiempo que usualmente tardan en devolverlos.

La conmoción dejo a Shouto sin palabras e Izuku aprovecha para intervenir.

—Tal vez podrías dárselo a Rojo.

Shouto lo mira—¿Crees que sea de fiar?

—Seguramente esta al tanto de la situación, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

—Muy bien—se gira hacia la chica que ha guardado el paquete en su bolsa—Si no puedes entregárselo a mi amigo, hay otro de los nuestros en la celda de junto, según sé ha intentado escapar antes, tiene una flor roja en su pecho, ¿sabes de quien hablo?

La muchacha se queda callada con los ojos vueltos al cielo.

—Sí, creo que sí—sonríe—solo que has de saber que ese nos odia y que puede que no acepte nada que venga de mí.

—Nos arriesgaremos, solo dile quién te envía.

—Como quieras.

Ella se marcha después de despedirse de ambos, en cuanto desaparece, Izuku suspira.

—Pues bien—dice Kamui mirándolos—es hora de volver a la costa.

[…]

Pese a racionarla, la comida se termina. Katsuki parte el último trozo de pan duro en dos partes iguales. Le extiende una de ellas al rubio que, sentado en una esquina, abraza sus rodillas cubierto con la única manta que tienen. La oscuridad es casi total ya que nadie ha cambiado las antorchas y éstas han terminado por apagarse. Por las escaleras se cuela el débil resplandor de las lamparas de los pasillos, aunque su luminosidad no alcanza la jaula donde están.

Es difícil medir el tiempo encerrado sin la luz del sol. La única forma de distinguir un día de otro es por la rutina de bajar a las minas y trabajar, sin eso es imposible determinar el tiempo que llevan ahí. Hasta ahora ningún guardia ha bajado, ningún alfa ha sido devuelto, y nadie se ha molestado en limpiar el cubo de desperdicios. Toda la mazmorra huele a ellos, a orines, mierda, impaciencia y frustración.

Conforme las horas pasan, Katsuki encuentra que cada vez le cuesta más trabajo concentrarse. Es la primera vez que pasa tanto tiempo sin haber aspirado el incienso, incluso en las celdas de apareamiento lo usan de vez en cuando para mantenerlos calmados, y lo curioso es que en lugar de sentirse limpio y despejado, se nota aturdido y lento. Si fuerza su cabeza a centrarse las jaquecas no lo dejan en paz. Y lo peor es que empieza a notar el aroma a naranja que proviene del omega sentado en una esquina.

Huele delicioso, como zumo fresco lleno de pulpa acida.

Su estómago ruge ante el pensamiento, Katsuki sacude la cabeza y gruñe. Tiene ganas de dormirse, pero llevaba dos días con insomnio. Aprieta los ojos cuando los bordes de su visión empiezan a nublarse. Se remueve, incómodo, con los músculos tensos e impacientes. Está acostumbrado al encierro y al hambre, no entiende de donde proviene la repentina ansiedad que repta por su cuerpo impidiéndole pensar. Tiene la boca seca pese a que bebe con regularidad, su cuerpo sufre de una fatiga inexplicable, y su atención salta de un recuerdo a otro sin orden ni coherencia.

Su sospecha de que la comida esta envenenada se derrumba cuando el omega no da señales de malestar. El chico se limitaba a quedarse sentado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas, mientras traza patrones incomprensibles en el piso de roca. Los ojos de Katsuki, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, consiguen identificar formas y siluetas, puede ver los dedos del omega moverse sobre el suelo, aunque no alcanza a distinguir lo que está escribiendo. Impaciente se frota la nariz queriendo evocar el aroma a menta, pero en su estado es inútil. Nota que el enfado crece dentro de él, listo para estallar a la primera oportunidad.

Es entonces que llega el guardia.

Se desliza por las escaleras como una sombra furtiva y se detiene junto a su celda. Se arrodilla frente a la puerta y utiliza ambas manos para que la pequeña bolsa que lleva pueda atravesar los barrotes.

—Hay comida y un regalo de sus amigos de fuera—la sombra lleva el traje de los guardias junto con la máscara que cubre toda su cara, pero no hay duda de que esa voz es femenina.

—¿Por qué me lo traes a mí?

—Tenía que llevárselo a tu compañero, el nuevo, pero no tengo idea de dónde está. Buscarlo me podría llevar horas y no es una opción, pero sus amigos me han dicho que puedo dárselo al de la celda de junto. Fue genial oír como decidieron dejarte en tu celda, eso me ahorró muchos problemas, así que ahí tienes—hace un ademán hacia la bolsa mientras se pone de pie—Ahora me voy y el resto depende de ustedes. El último traslado saldrá mañana temprano, te puedo sugerir que esperes hasta después de que se vayan, dependerá de ti. Buena suerte.

La sombra se marcha de prisa y Katsuki se queda mirándola hasta verla desparecer, después dirige su atención hacia el paquete y se arrodilla junto a él para inspeccionarlo. Es una pequeña bolsa de cuero que contiene cinco viales de vidrio sellados. Desliza los dedos sobre la superficie lisa pero no detecta marcas ni señales en ninguno, entre ellos hay una nota, una hoja doblada en ocho pedazos que resulta imposible descifrar en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué es?,—pregunta el omega desde su esquina, pero Katsuki lo ignora, en su lugar maldice, _un cuchillo, me habría servido un cuchillo._

Toma el primer vial y lo levanta intentando discernir su color, pero solo alcanza a ver que tienen el tamaño de su dedo índice y ninguno es más grueso que su pulgar. Con muchísimo cuidado rompe el sello del primer vial y retira el tapón cuidando de no usar demasiada fuerza que pueda derramar el contenido.

Acerca la boquilla a su nariz e inmediatamente echa la cabeza para atrás.

Huele a fresas. Fresas silvestres. El estomago de Katsuki ruge, el aroma ha despertado su hambre y su intensidad le provoca dolor de cabeza. Es demasiado denso, demasiado dulce, demasiado ácido. Katsuki tapa el vial y sacude la cabeza intentando dispersar el aroma. Casi puede sentir a su nariz retorciéndose de disgusto, al final no le queda de otra más que ir y remojar su mano en el agua de la cubeta para limpiarse parte de su cara.

—¿Qué haces?

Katsuki lo ignora mientras sopesa los viales en sus manos, _para qué fresas,_ se pregunta en silencio luchando por encontrarle el sentido. Supone que la respuesta está en la nota que no puede leer. _Se la enviaron, ¿por qué?... les dijo lo de la menta, ¿y su respuesta es enviar fragancias? Intentan qué… ¿probar con otro aroma?_

Al final se resigna y abre otro vial, está vez en lugar de acercar la nariz a la boquilla frota su dedo sobre el tapón de corcho, de esa forma evita sobrecargar su sentido del olfato. En cuanto lo huele reconoce la menta. La fragancia es intensa, demasiado fresca para su gusto, pero sin duda le servirá ahora que no quedan hojas bajo su manta. El tercer vial huele a manzanilla, demasiado liviana para él.

 _Una fruta, una planta y una flor_. Katsuki sigue sin verle el sentido, toma el cuarto vial y lo destapa. El dedo que acerca a su nariz huele a menta…, otra vez. Aun en la oscuridad los ojos de Katsuki distinguen la sombra de los viales que ha separado del resto, los que ya abrió, y está seguro de que el frasco de menta es el de en medio, _¿por qué enviar otro?_

Vuelve a frotar su dedo contra el tapón y aspira con fuerza. Está vez distingue otro aroma. No solo es menta. _¿Hierbabuena?_ , _no, ¿astrágalo?, no, ¿eucalipto?, no_. Katsuki aleja el dedo de su cara y lo frota contra su pulgar. El olor a menta es inconfundible, eso le queda claro, pero a diferencia del anterior, este aroma es más sutil. Más rico en contrastes que no consigue entender. No posee la avasallante carga del otro, no es denso ni abrumador. La menta está acompañada de otro aroma. Uno que no consigue ubicar.

—¿Es albahaca?,—escucha decir al omega que al final ha decido acercarse para levantar el tapón del suelo.

Katsuki quiere reírse de él y de su pésimo sentido del olfato, pero antes de que pueda protestar se da cuenta de que sí. Huele albahaca, pero su presencia es casi inexistente, es demasiado ligera y demasiado suave. También hay romero. Y hay más. Sea la fragancia que sea, no es como las otras, no posee esa crudeza que acompaña cualquier concentrado, es algo que combina la menta con otras especias hasta formar un aroma tenue y exquisito.

—¿Qué es?,—repite el omega, pero Katsuki no lo oye porque no consigue desentrañar ese aroma y eso lo está poniendo de mal humor.

Al final se arma de valor, toma el vial y lo acerca a su nariz. Aspira una sola vez y es suficiente. La fragancia entra en él como una tromba sin control. La siente dentro de él, creciendo y expandiéndose. El aroma viaja por sus fosas nasales hasta su cerebro y activa una descarga eléctrica en toda su espina dorsal. De pronto y sin motivo aparente se encuentra de pie, tenso y con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. La sangre ruge en sus oídos mientras la fragancia se expande dentro de él como un río desbordado, se dispersa y abarrota cada rincón de su cuerpo como si fuera humo que se acumula en un espacio cerrado.

Pero no es humo, porque en lugar de asfixiarlo activa cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Siente que su interior se expande, siente que despierta. La cara se le pone caliente, sus papilas gustativas empiezan a salivar, el aroma lo hace contraer los músculos de su abdomen, piernas y brazos. Nota la familiar sensación de calor concentrándose en la parte baja de su vientre. De haber podido se habría dado cuenta que tenía las pupilas dilatadas donde el negro cubría casi por completo el rojo. Es como aspirar aire fresco después de vivir bajo tierra, como rodearse de la frescura de la primavera. Su cuerpo se aferra a él, lo absorbe como la tierra seca absorbe el agua. Se siente vivo.

Y de pronto no cabe dentro de sí. Tiene que salir. Es imperioso salir.

¿Qué hace ahí?

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

 _Sí él… si él… ¿era él?_

Con la respiración descontrolada Katsuki abre los ojos y se encuentra rodeado de oscuridad. Todo es negro y la adrenalina que ruge dentro de él amenaza con volverlo loco. El aroma es familiar, tan familiar que es imposible. _No puede ser_. No puede ser y sin embargo… sin embargo… Katsuki se atraganta. Ahí está. _Menta y especias,_ fresco y herbal _._

Es inconfundible.

Ni en un millón de años podría olvidar ese aroma. Lo creía perdido y ahí estaba.

 _Izuku_

[…]

 _Continuará._

 _Primero que nada diré que Shouto es terco e idealista. Izuku es inteligente y tenaz. Katsuki es arisco y perseverante._

 _En segundo lugar diré: Lo sabe, lo sabe, ¡lo sabe!… ja._

 _Y por último tomaré aire porque este capitulo es el más largo hasta la fecha. También les comento que me base en el libro "El Perfume" de Süskind para obtener la fragancia "Izuku". Dios. ¿Qué tal? ¿Se imaginaban que así se enteraría Katsuki? Ahora falta que Izuku se entere y que se encuentren, dos cosas que no pasaran al mismo tiempo. Lo siento._

 _Oh, y no me he olvidado de Tenya, ni de todos los demás, aparecerán pronto._

 _Ya nos veremos en el que sigue. Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones. Nos leemos._


	10. Velas Blancas

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel**

 _Agradecimientos:_ A las personas que me dejan un mensaje, aunque sea chiquito. Muchas gracias. Me reí muchísimo y me emocione con los review del capitulo anterior. En serio, son ustedes geniales:

 _Solo una novata. Pan Sullivan. Gabuvu._ _Karyu Robotnik. Gin 59. Formin. Dayechelon. Potusnani98. RissotoLee. Gellaby. Martita Ross. E-techi._

A todas las personas que tienen la historia como favorita gracias y a las que la siguen religiosamente aquí vamos.

 **Notas:** En este capítulo hacen aparición los adultos, pero como voy a usar sus nombres de pila hice una compilación de los personajes del manga con su nombre (su nombre de héroe) y algún detalle extra.

Tsunagu Hakamata (Beast Jeanist) 190cm, rubio con ojos verdes  
Ken Takagi (Rock Lock) 176 cm, pelo negro, trabajo con Sir Nighteye en el arco contra Overhaul.  
Ryuko Tsuhikawa (Pixie-bob, de los pussycats) 167 cm, pelo rubio ojos verdes  
Tomoko Shiretoko (ragdoll, de los pussycats) 166 cm, pelo azul ojos amarillos  
Yawara Chatora (Tiger, de los pussycats) 189 cm, pelo negro ojos negros  
Shino Sosaki (Mandaly, de los pussycats) 168 cm, pelo rojo ojos cafes  
Ken Ishiyama (Cementoss)  
Shinji Nishiya (Kamui)

Como seguimos sin saber el verdadero nombre de Sir Nighteye, es al único al que vamos a llamar con su nombre de héroe.

.

 **Capítulo 10: Velas Blancas**

El sol se halla en lo alto del cielo cuando el vigía la ve:

—¡Tierra!

Los hombres en cubierta levantan la vista hacia el mástil e inmediatamente después enfocan su atención en la dirección en la que su brazo apunta.

—¡Maldita sea!,—gruñe Ken oteando el horizonte con los ojos entrecerrados—¡No se ve nada!

Cuando el resto de la tripulación se da por vencida, Ken fuerza su vista hasta que sus ojos se humedecen, pero ni aun así consigue vislumbrar la costa, solo hay agua brillante y un horizonte deslumbrante. Se retira del barandal para acercarse al grupo que juega cartas en la única sección con sombra de toda la cubierta. Los únicos que no se han molestado en levantarse para comprobar la afirmación del vigía.

El grupo de luchadores favorito de Aizawa: _Los Gatos Salvajes_.

Cuando los conoció, Ken entendió de inmediato el por qué del sobrenombre. Los cuatro poseían la misma flor, las mismas hojas grandes, de un verde intenso, con tallos gruesos y delicadas florecillas de color amarillo rosado con manchas purpuras agrupándose alrededor de una espiga. Catnip, la menta de los gatos.

Shino porta la flor en su mejilla izquierda descendiendo hacia su barbilla y garganta. La de Ryouko está en su hombro derecho extendiéndose hacia su brazo. Yawara es el único que posee dos flores en ambas muñecas con las hojas creciendo por sus antebrazos, y Tomoko, la vigía, la exhibe entre sus omoplatos desde donde se extiende a los costados por encima de su sarashi blanco.

—¿De verdad ha visto tierra?,—pregunta Ken dejándose caer junto a la mujer de pelo rojo.

—Tomoko tiene una vista excelente—se ríe Ryouko, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras termina de trenzar su larga cabellera rubia.

—Hasta podría encontrar una aguja tirada en un suelo lleno de paja—confirma Shino barajeando las cartas que tiene en las manos—¡Tomoko!,—grita mirando al cielo—¡¿Vas a jugar?!

—¡Ya bajo!

Mientras la vigía empieza a descender usando las cuerdas, Yawara mantiene su atención en ella por si surge algún contratiempo. Ken lo imita asombrándose una vez más de la flexibilidad de la chica que se desliza con una gracia felina hasta volver a cubierta.

—¿Quieres jugar, Ken?,—pregunta Shino a punto de repartir la quinta mano.

—Sí, claro.

—¡eh! ¿a dónde vas?,—grita Ryouko cuando Tomoko pasa de largo con dirección hacia los camarotes.

—Empiecen sin mí—contesta Tomoko apartándose el pelo azul de la cara—le prometí a Sir Nighteye que le avisaría en cuenta viera tierra.

—Ve—le dice Shino sin mirarla mientras recoge las cartas de su mano, después se gira hacia sus compañeros—Ken, tú inicias, cinco monedas de cobre por tu entrada, ¿Ryouko entras?

Ken centra su atención en sus cartas y maldice, siempre se le olvida que los _Gatos_ son unos apostadores compulsivos y que él tiene muy mala suerte cuando juega con ellos.

[…]

Tomoko toca tres veces la puerta antes de que ésta se abra. Se endereza al encontrarse con Tsunagu Hakamata, el capitán de la guardia personal del rey. Es verlo en su uniforme de oficial de alto rango, y darse cuenta de que sus pantalones abombados y su sarashi blanco no son el mejor atuendo para presentarse frente a su soberano.

 _Bah!, ni siquiera es una reunión oficial_.

Lo cierto es que, aunque ella posee la misma chaqueta, la prenda le resulta incomodísima, con sus miles de botones y sus hombreras rígidas. Si le dieran a escoger ella preferiría usar las chaquetas sueltas sin mangas que los soldados rasos usan para luchar. Son amplias y la tela es ligerísima; además son de un precioso color azul. Incluso los chalecos oscuros que usa Aizawa son muchísimo mejores para luchar.

—¿Qué sucede?

Tomoko vuelve a la realidad al escuchar la seca pregunta, sonríe intentando ofrecer un aspecto oficial pese a su atuendo.

—Tengo un informe para Sir Nighteye.

Tsunagu asiente, se aparta de la puerta haciéndole señas para que entre. El camarote de Sir Nighteye es sobrio, está repleto de libros, y huele a frutas secas. En la mesa del centro, donde un montón de planos y mapas amenazan con caer al suelo, se encuentra el rey junto a su mano derecha, ambos vistiendo sus rígidos uniformes en color plateado.

Siempre le ha causado gracia el bigote y la barba del rey. La barba es demasiado tupida para resultar formal y el bigote es una excentricidad que parece tener vida propia, no ayuda que ambos sean de un color rojo brillante con débiles rayos anaranjados, pero la única vez que hizo un comentario al respecto su equipo fue enviado a las fronteras a morirse de aburrimiento durante tres meses como castigo por su descaro, así que ahora procura callarse la boca y deja que el resto haga comentarios sobre el pésimo gusto de su soberano.

De Sir Nighteye no tiene ni una queja, él posee un estoicismo legendario y una inteligencia asombrosa. No es guapo en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero ella lo encuentra encantador, de hecho, le gusta la flor de jacinto azul que nace en su sien izquierda y cuyas hojas crecen a lo largo de su frente. _Si tal solo tuviera sentido del humor,_ Tomoko suspira para sí e intenta no fantasear.

—Perdón por la intromisión, Su Majestad. Quería confirmarle que he visto tierra. Calculo que a nuestra velocidad estaremos ahí en un par de días.

—Bien,¿algo más?

—He alcanzado a ver una sombra a nuestra izquierda, por la dirección y la forma creo que se trata de un barco enemigo. Está demasiado lejos para que su vigía pueda vernos, pero si continua con su trayectoria es probable que descubran nuestra posición antes de lo esperado.

—Es imposible esconder una flota como la nuestra—responde Sir Nighteye acomodando los papeles en sus manos—Sin embargo, me gustaría que prestaras especial atención a esa sombra. Vigílala. Si se acerca lo suficiente tomaremos las medidas adecuadas. Si encuentras más barcos, informa de inmediato. Ahora puedes retirarte.

Tomoko asiente y se marcha cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Lo último que oye al salir es:

—Podría tratarse del barco de Aizawa.

Con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, Tomoko lucha contra la mala costumbre de oír conversaciones ajenas. Ni ella ni sus amigos entienden por qué uno de los mejores luchadores del rey no está ahí, listo para iniciar el ataque contra los esclavistas. Y la sola idea de enterarse dónde está el tutor del tercer príncipe es demasiado tentadora.

Al final no lo hace porque el guardia que vigila el pasillo empieza a mirarla con severidad. No le queda de otra que subir y chismear con Ryouko sobre las posibles misiones secretas que Aizawa pueda estar llevando a cabo. Tienen que aprovechar el tiempo de descanso, en unos días van luchar.

[…]

Limpiar, recoger, reunir alimento, el trabajo es frenético e Izuku hace listas mentales para no olvidar nada: _Agua, vendas, bayas, semillas._ Después de que la chica de piel rosada se marcha, Izuku le ofrece un plato de comida a Kamui.

—Los acompañare hasta la mitad del camino—dice el hombre mientras termina su almuerzo—de ahí buscaré a Cementoss para hablar de nuestras opciones.

Los tres se ponen en marcha tan pronto Kamui cubre las huellas que han dejado cerca de la cascada. En lugar de seguir el río se alejan hacia el interior, procurando moverse lo más rápido posible. Esta vez no hacen desvíos ni nada para ocultar su rastro, su intención es llegar a la costa, aunque el viaje resulta ser más pesado de lo que parece ya que tienen que subir y bajar pendientes durante todo el día.

Kamui se despide de ellos cuando están a punto de ascender por tercera vez.

—La aldea de Cementoss queda en esa dirección—señala a su derecha y después se gira para mirarlos una vez más—Hablaré con él, tal vez haya otras aldeas dispuestas a unirse en una tregua con su gente.

—Muy bien, cuando llegue mi padre enviaré mensajeros a buscarte.

Kamui asiente, extiende su mano hacia Shouto quien la aprieta con solemnidad. Cuando es el turno de Izuku, el muchacho la aferra con ambas manos y le sonríe con gentileza. Lo ven alejarse entre los árboles hasta que lo pierden de vista. Izuku aprovecha ese momento para estirar la espalda mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Quieres que lleve tu bolsa?

Cuando se gira tiene Shouto con una mano extendida hacia él.

—No, estoy bien.

Se endereza y retoma su marcha. Consiguen llegar a la última cima, la más alta de todas, cuando el sol esta ocultándose. Desde ahí pueden ver la prisión sobre el acantilado, una sombra negra contra el cielo gris oscuro, y justo al otro lado, casi a la misma distancia se ve la costa. Una línea amarilla que choca con el azul oscuro del mar.

Lo más sorprendente es lo que se ve en el horizonte.

—Shouto, ¡mira!

Lo que Izuku señala son velas blancas, decenas de ellas agrupadas sobre embarcaciones de igual tamaño. Los barcos se encuentran demasiado lejos de la costa, pero Shouto reconoce la forma de sus mástiles y cascos.

—¿Es tu padre?,—pregunta Izuku y cuando Shouto asiente, el muchacho se prende de su brazo y sonríe sin dejar de repetir _están aquí, están aquí_.

—Si mantenemos este ritmo durante la noche, y solo descansamos por unas horas, alcanzaremos la playa mañana.

Izuku asiente y lo sigue, olvidados el cansancio y el hambre. Los últimos rayos del sol desaparecen dejando el cielo sin color, pronto queda claro que no va a ser posible avanzar bajo un cielo oscuro. La luna, que era llena cuando desembarcaron unas semanas atrás, ha desaparecido del cielo y la oscuridad en el bosque es total.

Cuando Izuku tropieza por quinta vez consecutiva, Shouto decide que no vale la pena arriesgarse.

—Descansaremos aquí.

—Aún puedo seguir.

—No tiene caso avanzar si no vemos nada. Corremos el riesgo de perdernos o rodar por una pendiente pronunciada. Vamos a descansar y mañana, a primera hora, nos pondremos en marcha.

Se envuelven en sus mantas y cenan parte de las provisiones que Kamui empacó para ellos. El silencio del bosque es interrumpido por el ulular de las aves, el repentino movimiento de hojas, los grillos que susurran en el pasto; todos los sonidos se entrelazan hasta formar una sinfonía única y aterradora.

—Duerme—le dice Shouto en voz baja—Yo cubriré el primer turno y te despertare en un rato.

Izuku murmura de conformidad y se acomoda en el suelo envuelto en la manta con su bolsa firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos. Cierra los ojos e inmediatamente el cansancio cae sobre él como un pesado velo. Por primera vez desde que se enterara del barco hundido, Izuku sueña. No con Katsuki hundiéndose en un mar negro, ni con su jaula llena de agua.

Sueña con el día en que lo perdió.

.

.

.

 _Nunca consigue escuchar lo que Katsuki dice. Están de cuclillas, lado a lado, mirando una flor. Una pequeña flor azul, con cinco pétalos y un centro de color amarillo. En el suelo hay tres brotes, cada uno con tres flores iguales. Se gira para mirar a su amigo y ve sus labios moverse._

¿Qué dice? ¿Por qué no lo oye?

 _Lo siente balancearse en sus pies. Recuerda la presión de su hombro contra el suyo, los gladiolos rojos se aprietan contra su piel tibia. Katsuki señala las flores._

¿Qué son? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de ellas?

 _Pero la respuesta nunca llega porque en ese momento el hombre se materializa frente a ellos. Surge de la nada, con su piel purpura y su pelo blanco. A él lo recuerda con claridad. Recuerda cada detalle de su cuerpo, la ropa que vestía, y su sonrisa. La sonrisa que se convierte en una boca inmensa llena de dientes afilados listo para devorarlo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Izuku abre los ojos con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado. No consigue ver nada ya que el mundo está a oscuras y en silencio. No deja de temblar mientras se endereza, exhala con lentitud, notando que su respiración se sacude de forma intermitente. Abre y cierra sus manos en un intento por calentar sus dedos helados y finalmente inhala con fuerza luchando por calmar su pánico. Cuando por fin consigue sacudirse la pesadilla, lo nota. El silencio absoluto.

—¿Shouto?,—sus ojos tardan un momento en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero de inmediato perciben la forma oscura que está sentada a unos pasos de él—¿te quedaste dormido?

Se gira para apoyar el peso sobre sus rodillas y extender la mano hacia el alfa, pero cuando lo toca el otro ni siquiera reacciona. Entonces lo huele. Lo detecta porque se ha pasado los últimos años viviendo a la intemperie y se sabe de memoria el aroma a pasto húmedo, tierra mojada, arboles, plantas, flores y, animales. El bosque forma parte de él, sus aromas le son tan familiares como las plantas que se ha memorizado de pies a cabeza. Lo que huele es diferente, es más tenue, es dulce, demasiado dulce para él.

 _¿Es miel?... Huele a leche._

Izuku se endereza como un venado en alerta. Su cabeza va de derecha a izquierda inhalando con movimientos frenéticos. No se oye nada, no consigue ver nada, pero el aroma es la única alarma que necesita. Se levanta abandonando la cobija, su bolsa traquetea contra su costado cuando se inclina junto a la figura sentada y la sacude.

—Shouto—pero la figura envuelta en la manta permanece inmóvil como si fuera una estatua.

El crujido de ramas en algún punto del bosque lo alerta. Su miedo se dispara y su instinto de supervivencia se activa como una chispa suelta en carbón. Sacude a Shouto con fuerza sin dejar de mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor.

Hasta que los ve.

De la sorpresa sus manos se paralizan. Frente a él hay dos soles en medio de la oscuridad. O al menos eso piensa hasta que entiende que son dos ojos de un amarillo brillante esperando pacientemente, ahí, entre los árboles, enfocados enteramente en él. Y de algún punto junto a ellos Izuku es capaz de ver un rastro gris, como humo que proviene de su dirección.

 _El incienso._

Pese a que el miedo sacude su cuerpo, la mente de Izuku se agudiza.

… _induce un estado de obediencia absoluta._

Sujeta el brazo del alfa inmóvil y le grita mientras tira de él con toda la fuerza que tiene.

—¡levántate!,—le imprime a su voz toda la autoridad que puede y consigue que el alfa obedezca, aunque en lugar de avanzar se queda quieto—¡corre, corre, _corre_!,—lo empuja sin dejar de gritar—¡MUEVETE! **¡CORRE**!

Y para su alivio Shouto obedece.

[…]

La prisión es una estructura inmensa que se alza justo en lo alto del valle, desde su torre más alta puede verse el mar y algunos afirman ser capaces de oler el aire marino que proviene de ahí. Sus puertas se abren bajo el grito de _visita_ que reverbera en las paredes de piedra. La montura de Tomura derrapa sobre la tierra suelta. El animal se detiene jadeando, demasiado exhausto para gruñirle al hombre que se acerca a ellos.

—¡Eh, Shigaraki! ¡Creí que te habías perdido!

Alto, esbelto, y con unos deslumbrantes ojos azules, Dabi, el líder de los exploradores, le tiende un odre de agua al recién llegado. Tomura se lo arrebata de las manos y bebe sin pausa hasta que se harta, emite un suspiro cansado y se estira hasta que cada hueso en su cuerpo cruje de alivio.

—¿Un viaje largo?,—pregunta Dabi con su famosa sonrisa condescendiente. Al cruzarse de brazos las mangas de su camisola se alzan revelando las porciones de piel oscura que contrastan con otras regiones más claras. Su cuerpo en general parecer estar formado de parches incompletos unidos en pautas sin sentido.

—Cállate, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Cumpliendo las ordenes de Kurogiri. Había que cerrar la prisión, reunir todas las provisiones que sobran, y trasladar a las últimas parejas de salvajes de vuelta a la Ciudadela.

—Tú misión era rastrear al traidor.

—Tengo una pista. Me he pasado los últimos meses viajando de ida y vuelta a lo largo de toda la maldita frontera y por fin he conseguido encontrar un rastro. Creemos que nuestra rata traidora recibe ayuda de al menos una de las aldeas de por aquí. Por eso ha sido difícil de encontrar.

—¿Y los intrusos?

—¡Ah!, Toga salió a buscarlos en cuanto recibimos el aviso, se ofreció personalmente. Es la mejor rastreadora que hay así que no dudo que los encuentre.

—¿La has dejado ir sola?

—Lleva una tropa de tres soldados, no esperamos que los intrusos causen problemas, sí lo hacen ella tiene el incienso para desarmarlos.

—¿Y los demás?

—Envíe a Mustard a la prisión que está al otro lado del valle, tiene ordenes de supervisar y clausurar las puertas una vez que el último traslado este en marcha. Shuichi fue a hablar con Ken Ishiyama, es el líder que sospechamos ayuda a Shinji Nishiya, nuestro traidor.

—Y mientras ellos trabajan tú estás aquí.

—Te estaba esperando, quería mostrarte a los recién llegados. Estoy seguro de que no sabes que están aquí.

El Noumu se acerca a ellos buscando afanosamente un aroma que solo él puede percibir. Tomura frota sus manos contra él y lo guía con ayuda de las riendas hasta uno de los establos vacíos. Le hace señas a uno de los guardias que cuida de las bestias de carga.

—Dale comida y agua. Y no dejes que salga—después se gira hacia Dabi—¿de quién estás hablando?

—Ven y lo veras.

Atraviesan los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre de vigilancia, y de ahí suben incontables escalones instalados en forma de espiral. En lo alto, el viento sopla con una fuerza asombrosa y el sonido de la bandera que se agita en el mástil es tan violento que parece estar a punto de rasgarse. El aire es limpio y frío, y no se oye ni una sola de las conversaciones del patio interior. Dabi le hace señas para que se acerque a la ventana.

El valle se vislumbra a sus pies como un campo verde interminable lleno de cuestas y acantilados. El río que baja de las montañas serpentea por toda la región hasta perderse de vista. Los árboles se dibujan como pequeños arbustos apiñados en secciones de un verde intenso. Los caminos que conducen de una villa a otra son líneas delgadas en colores claro que cruzan la región hasta perderse de vista. La otra prisión es un punto gris al otro lado de las colinas de la que solo se alcanza a ver sus torres con sus velas ondeando ante el viento que sopla desde el mar.

—Han llegado—Dabi señala hacia el sur, hacia la costa.

En lugar del horizonte azul lo que se ve es un montón de barcos diminutos con velas blancas como pequeñas nubes tocando el mar.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Veamos, ayer recibimos otro cuervo ordenando movilizar al resto de los soldados a la capital donde se están concentrando las tropas de refuerzo. Me sorprendió, pero cuando subí aquí y los vi, lo entendí. Siempre creí que estarías en la primera línea de ataque en la guerra contra los salvajes.

—Y lo estaré.

—Pues vas tarde. Con toda seguridad nuestras tropas están listas para darles la bienvenida a los invasores. No cabe duda de que nuestros enemigos atacaran en cuanto consigan llegar al puerto. O tal vez su intención sea desembarcar en la costa, cerca de la frontera, y establecer una avanzada desde ahí. Cualquiera de las dos opciones te deja sin tiempo. Tendrías que salir hoy mismo para tener la oportunidad de participar en la batalla.

La respuesta de Tomura es dar media vuelta y descender por las escaleras con una rapidez asombrosa. La reacción toma por sorpresa a Dabi, aunque de inmediato se recupera e intenta llamarlo.

—¡Eh!, ¡Shigaraki!, ¿qué haces?

—Me voy.

—Acabas de llegar. Además se supone que te toca interrogar a los intrusos. Toga enviará un cuervo en cuanto los tenga. ¿Y qué hago con el espía? Kurogiri dijo que ibas a escoltarlo de vuelta a la ciudadela—Tomura lo ignora mientras baja por la escalera—¡Shigaraki! ¡No puedes irte así nada más!

Tomura corre a sabiendas que Dabi detesta hacerlo, baja los escalones de prisa, pisando de dos en dos, decidido a no perder ni un solo segundo. Ya de vuelta en los establos, donde su montura está terminando de devorar su cena, Tomura se detiene frente al soldado que hace de guardia.

—Alístalo.

—Sí, señor.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Tomura maldice en voz alta y se gira hacia un Dabi agotado y sin aliento. La imagen le causa risa y aleja su mal humor.

—No pienso perder mi tiempo con peones desechables. No voy a quedarme aquí mientras los salvajes se atreven a invadir mis tierras.

—¡No puedes irte! Mañana vendrán los soldados más jóvenes, los que todavía no van a la capital a recitar el código de lealtad hacia el General. Y pasado mañana vamos a realizar el último traslado.

—Tú puedes quedarte y aburrirte si así lo quieres, yo no. **Quiero** luchar.

—¿Qué hago con los intrusos y con el espía? Son tu responsabilidad.

—¿Sabes dónde está el espía?

—No con exactitud, pero tenemos una pista.

—Sí. La aldea. Ya me lo has dicho—Tomura suspira con fuerza y se toma un momento para sopesar sus opciones. Piensa, medita y actúa—Si hay sospecha de que el líder esté ayudando a nuestro traidor, entonces merece un castigo ejemplar. Todos deben entender que no hay perdón para los traidores ni para aquellos que los ayudan. Manda un cuervo a Shuichi y envíale refuerzos. Dile que espere hasta que los nuevos reclutas estén de camino a la capital, después tiene vía libre para quemar hasta la última de las casas que haya en esa aldea.

—¿Crees que será suficiente para que ellos entreguen a Nishiya?

—¡Qué importa! Queremos poner un ejemplo. Haz que todos sean acusados de alta traición. Dile a Shuichi que ponga sus cabezas en picas y deje una inscripción como advertencia para el resto de las aldeas. Asegúrate que los reclutas que vienen de ahí sean enviados a luchar contra los salvajes. Si sobreviven les diremos que la pérdida de su aldea fue la consecuencia de las malas decisiones de su líder, quien escogió darle la espalda a su pueblo.

—De acuerdo.

—Todo listo, ¿lo ves? Y si te apresuras mañana mismo podrás salir de aquí. Ve y reúnete con Mustard, después vayan hacia el puerto más cercano. Te apuesto que te divertirás más luchando contra los salvajes que haciendo de administrador.

—¿Qué pasa con la prisión?

—Maldita sea, deja que el capitán se encargue del último de los traslados. Es su trabajo. Tiene sus órdenes y no necesita que te quedes a vigilarlo.

—¿Y qué pasa con Toga?

—Envíale un cuervo. Dile que mate a los intrusos. No vamos a perder el tiempo con ellos.

—Kurogiri quiere que los interroguemos.

—Prefiero capturar a un oficial en una lucha mano a mano; apuesto que tienen más información que un par de espías inútiles.

La bestia Noumu se sacude con impaciencia mientras Tomura sube a ella. No cabe duda de que esta lista para reemprender la marcha pese al cansancio del viaje anterior. Se mueve tanto que Tomura se ve en la necesidad de tomar las riendas y sujetarlas con fuerza para mantenerla en su lugar mientras se gira hacia Dabi por última vez.

—Por cierto, casi lo olvido. El General requiere a otro salvaje de tipo beta. Son los que portan flores en piernas, manos o cara. Si Toga encuentra uno, dile que lo mande directamente a la Ciudadela y que no se atreva a tocarlo. El General lo quiere indemne, si se atreve a cortarle un solo dedo, tendrá que responder ante él.

Dabi se ríe—Espero que el cuervo la alcance a tiempo.

Tomura se aleja sin despedirse.

[…]

Mina se despierta temprano para arreglar su bolsa de viaje. Tarda el doble de tiempo en terminar porque su hermana no deja de dar vueltas a su alrededor haciendo pregunta tras pregunta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

—El tiempo mínimo de servicio es de cinco años. Y apenas voy a cumplir dos.

—¿Por qué te tienes que ir?

—Porque así debe ser. Tenemos que ir a la Capital a jurar lealtad ante el mismísimo General.

—¿Y después?

—No lo sé, podría ser un guardia en una fortaleza o vigilante en los embarcadores. Tal vez trabaje en otra prisión. Hasta podrían enviarme a la Capital.

—Si te envían ahí, ¿vas a querer volver?

—¡Por supuesto que voy a volver!

—¿Y por qué Kouji no va contigo? Tiene la misma edad que tú.

—El reclutador lo libró de su servicio porque Kouji no puede hablar, pero Ishiyama quiere enviarlo a la Capital para que trabaje en el edificio de información.

—¿Qué hay ahí?

—Libros y pergaminos y un montón de cosas aburridas… ¡Todo listo!

Se endereza para contemplar su inmenso bolso de viaje en el que lleva casi toda su ropa y su uniforme, un par de botas extras y la mejor manta que tiene. Junto a él está su mochila que lleva provisiones, agua, papel y tinta, y otras cosas que prefiere tener a la mano.

—¿Qué es eso de ahí?

Mina se congela cuando descubre que su hermana está señalando el pequeño paquete envuelto que sobresale de una de las bolsas laterales de su mochila.

—Son mis artículos de limpieza—le dice mientras se agacha para cambiar el paquete de lugar

Al escuchar su hermana emite un grito de sorpresa e inmediatamente da media vuelta para marcharse. Mina se ríe mientras carga sus cosas hacia el exterior. Ninguno de sus padres está ahí para despedirla. Su padre es un soldado que trabaja en la Capital y su madre se pasa todo el día cultivando hortalizas.

Ahora que Mina ve de primera mano el trato que reciben los salvajes que viven en la prisión, entiende por qué su madre renunció al ejército después de haber cumplido con su servicio. Ella misma cuenta los días para renunciar aunque es un pensamiento que procura nunca formular en voz alta, ni siquiera frente a su hermana porque teme que la chiquilla lo repita frente a la persona equivocada.

Está esperando que su hermana vuelva cuando Mashirao se acerca cargando dos bolsas exactamente iguales a la suyas.

—Llevas demasiadas cosas—le dice Mina picando la mochila que el chico pone junto a la de ella—¿Cómo vas a cargar las mías?

Conseguir una risa del rubio es tan difícil como conseguir que su hermana deje de preguntar cosas, sin embargo la sonrisa que le regala es el mismo gesto suave y encantador que reparte para todos.

—No creo que necesites mi ayuda para llevar tus cosas, Mina.

—Tal vez no, pero tampoco quiero cargarlas.

La risa está ahí, tan cerca que Mina puede tocarla, pero el deseo de oírla se muere cuando ve al gran Ishiyama caminando junto a Shuichi Iguchi.

—¿Ya sabemos a qué vino?,—le pregunta a Mashirao señalando discretamente hacia el hombre de piel verde. Sus características de reptil le provocan repulsión, aunque tal vez sea porque es uno de los hombres de Tomura Shigaraki, la única persona que Mina espera nunca tener que conocer.

—Dice que tiene ordenes de reunir a todos los reclutas que van a la Capital.

—¿Y por qué ahora? Nunca antes lo han hecho.

—Sí, pero ahora hay barcos invasores en nuestras costas. Es probable que quieran asegurarse que no nos topemos con tropas enemigas.

—¿Van a tener que luchar?

Mina se gira para encontrar a su hermana justo detrás de ellos con una expresión de pánico total. Antes de que consiga decir nada Mashirao se arrodilla frente a la niña y le sonríe.

—Estaremos bien—le explica con ese tono de voz que todos los niños en la aldea adoran—Tengo a tu hermana para que me proteja.

La carita de tez rosada se relaja de inmediato y les ofrece una sonrisa inmensa.

—¿A dónde fuiste?,—pregunta Mina viendo las dos bolsas de caña que tiene en las manos.

—¡ah! Cuando hablaste de artículos de limpieza me acorde, ¡les tengo un regalo para que no se olviden de mí!

Mina toma la pequeña bolsa y husmea en su interior.

—Te hice un jabón—declara la niña con orgullo mientras salta y palmea en su lugar—El tuyo huele a fresas porque sé que son tus favoritas, y el de Ojiro huele a bayas negras. También hice masa de menta. Hiryu me enseñó a prepararla. Si la mastican después de levantarse evitaran el mal aliento. Él dice que la venden en la capital pero está la hice yo así que es muchísimo mejor.

Mina sonríe, se agacha para abrazar a su hermana y le da vueltas mientras ella grita de emoción. Cuando se marea la baja y se despide.

—Cuida de mama y obedece. Te escribiré, ¿de acuerdo? Y si quieres escribirme Kouji sabe qué hacer.

—Vamos—dice Mashirao mientras la ayuda con una de sus maletas—los demás están subiendo al carromato.

Mina se rezaga hasta el final de la fila porque así puede despedirse de su hermana mientras el carro se mueve.

—Pues ya está—dice Mina cuando la aldea se pierde de vista—Si tenemos suerte volveremos en tres años.

Mashirao asiente, no parece tener ganas de conversar así que Mina se muerde la lengua e intenta distraerse mirando el paisaje que cambia mientras avanzan. Curiosamente ese viaje le resulta muchísimo más largo que cualquier otro. Tal vez sea la perspectiva de no volver su hogar en tres años, tal vez sea por culpa del miedo.

 _Sólo tengo que entregar el paquete, es todo. Son frascos inofensivos._

Se repite lo mismo una y otra vez, pero eso no calma su ansiedad. Sabe que está arriesgando a su familia. Si su capitán descubre que está llevando mensajes cifrados… bueno, ni siquiera puede imaginar el desenlace.

Su ansiedad no mejora cuando al llegar a la prisión encuentran a todos los guardias en el patio cargando y trasladando costales de comida y baúles llenos de armas. Los oficiales intentan poner orden, pero entre el ruido que hacen las bestias de carga y los gritos de los soldados que trabajan a toda prisa, resulta imposible de conseguir. Mina y Mashirao se apartan del caos, terminan pegados a la pared junto a un grupo de soldados que no dejan de quejarse de lo cansados que están. Mina trata de ignorarlos, pero entonces los oye maldecir.

—Me he pasado toda la mañana limpiando. Me merezco un descanso, maldita sea. No entiendo por qué tuvimos que encerrar a los salvajes antes de que terminaran sus deberes.

Sin que Mina pueda contenerse, le pregunta:

—¿Todos están en las celdas de confinamiento?

El hombre le dirige una expresión agria, pero ella no se deja intimidar porque si todos están recluidos no hay forma de que pueda entregar el paquete que lleva a escondidas.

—No había suficiente espacio—responde el guardia de mala gana—Dejamos a los problemáticos en sus celdas.

—¿Los problemáticos?,—repite Mina sin perder la calma—Conozco a uno de esos. Está en mi bloque. Es el rubio mal encarado que le rompió la quijada a uno de los guardias que iba a trasladarlo.

El soldado gruñe.

—Sé de quién hablas. El salvaje de ojos rojos. Esa bestia debería ser sacrificada.

—Vaya que sí… ¿a él lo dejaron en su celda?

—Se pudriría ahí si dependiera de mí.

El coro de guardias se distrae cuando un joven delgaducho deja caer una pila de cuchillos generando una cadena de silbidos y abucheos. Mina aprovecha el momento para tomar a Mashirao del brazo y acercarse a su oficial superior.

—Ashido reportándose, señor.

—Descanse soldado.

—Gracias, señor. Pido permiso para retirarme a mi habitación, quiero trasladar mis cosas y evitar que estorben aquí, señor.

—Sin permiso, soldado. Nuestro grupo partirá esta misma noche.

—Creí que saldríamos hasta mañana—exclama Mashirao sin poder contenerse, pero el oficial desestima sus dudas sin mirarlo.

—Queda suficiente tiempo para viajar antes de que nos veamos obligados a detenernos. Es importante que los refuerzos lleguen lo más pronto posible.

—Creí que íbamos a la Capital.

—Cambio de planes. Se necesitará apoyo en las líneas defensivas.

Mina y Mashirao se miran con alarma, retroceden intentando no chocar con el resto de los guardias que pulula por el patio. Una vez que están lejos del alboroto, Mina se inclina para buscar el paquete, lo ha puesto dentro de una bolsa de provisiones así que al menos tendrá una excusa en caso de que alguien la interrogue.

—¿Puedes cubrirme?

—¿Vas a ir?,—murmura Mashirao intentando no atraer la atención de nadie.

—Tengo que. Lo prometí.

—Bien, pero date prisa. Si alguien pregunta diré que fuiste al baño.

Entre el caos de los oficiales que cargan los carromatos y el grupo de nuevos reclutas que intenta no estorbar, Mina retrocede con lentitud hasta que consigue escurrirse por una de las entradas sin vigilancia. Avanza con cautela intentando fundirse con las sombras. Su mejorado sentido de la vista le permite deslizarse por los túneles oscuros.

Una vez que el paquete ha sido entregado, Mina suspira con alivio y se marcha sin mirar atrás. Llega justo a tiempo para levantar su maleta y subirse al carromato con el resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Todo bien?,—pregunta Mashirao con cautela.

Mina sonríe.

—Te prometo que es la última vez que decido imitar a _Kamui_.

Mashirao se ríe al oír el sobrenombre—¿Al final dejaste que te pusiera un sobrenombre?

—¡No!, ¿y tú?

—Tailman.

Mina se carcajea al oírlo. Suspira agradecida de que la ansiedad se haya ido.

 _Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Se terminó._

Ahora tiene que concentrarse en su trabajo y asegurarse de volver a casa con su hermana y su madre.

[…]

 _n/a_

 _Bueno, ya sé que muchos querrán saber de Katsuki, les pido paciencia. Soporten conmigo esta pequeña pausa. Nuestro chico vendrá en el que sigue. Lo prometo. ¿Quién no quiere ver a Katsuki fuera de su jaula? Ya conteste los mensajes del capitulo anterior, gracias a todos. ¡Saludos!_


	11. Lluvia

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel**

 **Advertencias:** _Muerte, sangre y violencia._

 **Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, son alucinantes y divertidos. Mejoran mi día y me dan fuerzas para seguir.

Formin. Karyu Robotnik. Taiga. Jess. Solo una novata. Yukino li. Gin59. Gellaby. JT2304. Hinata Uzumaki. DekuKatsu. .

 **Notas:** Esto es lo que pasa cuando el trabajo se acumula, se te cruzan fechas de trámites en otro estado, recibes una visita inesperada de familiares y de casualidad encuentras el cuarto libro de una saga que ni siquiera sabías que existía. Dios, tengo una infinidad de pendientes que me miran feo.

Pero aquí estoy…. lamento la tardanza.

Y ahora, que levante la mano quien quiera una participación más activa de Katsuki.

.

 **Capítulo 11: Lluvia**

Even though it's been so long, my love for you keeps going strong  
I remember the things that we used to do  
A kiss in the rain till the sun shined through  
I tried to deny it, but I'm still in love with you

 **Miss you like crazy – Natalie Cole**

Aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo, mi amor por ti sigue siendo fuerte.  
Recuerdo las cosas que solíamos hacer  
Un beso en la lluvia hasta que el sol brille de nuevo  
He intentado negarlo, pero sigo enamorado de ti

(Traducción)

El aroma es tan intenso que la reacción de su cuerpo es inmediata. Su espalda se endereza, sus músculos se tensan, sus brazos se aprietan contra sus costados en una respuesta automática de autodefensa. Su nariz se ve abrumada por las feromonas que provienen del alfa. No entiende cómo, pero puede sentir su energía, percibe el calor emanando de él, poderoso y aterrador; se acuerda de las hogueras que se prenden en los festivales de su tierra. Fuegos que duran noches enteras y proporcionan un calor radiante dejando tras de sí rescoldos que se mantienen incandescentes durante muchísimo tiempo.

Así se siente ahora, frente a una hoguera colosal, a punto de incinerarse. El ambiente se carga de electricidad y él es un simple espectador. No importa que en la jaula solo vea siluetas negras, puede _sentirlo._ **Puede olerlo**. Su aroma… dios… su aroma es ambrosía y fuego. Huele a bosque, a madera de roble limpio recién cortado. Huele a humo, no del tipo denso que asfixia sino al aroma que desprende la madera cuando el fuego la toca y se oye el chisporroteo de las brasas.

Ese de ahí es el aroma de un alfa vivo, sano, fuerte y temible.

Denki intenta tragar solo para descubrir que tiene la boca seca. La parte más primitiva que existe dentro de él quiere acercarse, bañarse en ese aroma y acurrucarse en el calor que emana de él. Solo necesita extender la mano para tocarlo y entonces… entonces…

Su interior se enrosca en nudos complejos.

La otra parte de su cerebro, la que lleva años conviviendo con alfas, que vive en alerta constante, llena de miedo e incertidumbre, quiere huir. Quiere hacerse pequeño, desea correr y esconderse, pero su cuerpo no coopera, no se mueve, así que Denki entierra la cabeza entre sus rodillas buscando una postura que le permita sobrevivir al calor. Se ahoga.

Su instinto no deja de pedirle que aspire hasta que ese aroma impregne cada célula de su cuerpo.

Denki aprieta los dientes, aferra sus rodillas hasta hundir las uñas en la piel e intenta hallar la fuerza para no sucumbir ante ese aroma. Agradece que el alfa se haya olvidado de él porque sabe, con la certeza que proviene del instinto, que en ese momento no podría negarse a nada. No sabría decir que no. _No podría_.

.

Son minutos, o tal vez horas, los que Denki pasa inmóvil, encorvado en sí mismo, haciendo acopio de cada granito de autocontrol para ahogar a esa vocecita que quiere arrullarse en el calor del alfa. Hasta que por fin, _por fin_ , el aroma remite lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pueda respirar sin que su interior se contraiga a la espera de algo más.

En cuanto consigue moverse, Denki se arrastra de vuelta hasta la manta, demasiado cansado para sostenerse en sus dos piernas. Su propio aroma lo recibe, tenue y casi indistinguible. Restriega su cara contra la cobija, se esfuerza por espesar su esencia hasta que la tela huele inconfundiblemente a naranja, fresca y dulce, como fruta recién cortada. Se envuelve en ella queriendo recuperar su estabilidad.

Rodeado del aroma a naranjas, sentado en la esquina más alejada de la jaula, y en completo control de sus facultades, Denki pregunta.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_

No puede ver la expresión del alfa, solo distingue la sombra de su cuerpo moviéndose en la oscuridad, pero su voz rebosa impaciencia y energía frenética.

—Tengo que salir.

Lo escucha respirar, inhalaciones cortas e irregulares que reflejan su estado de ánimo.

— **Quiero salir**.

Lo escucha forcejear con la puerta, ve a su silueta moverse de una esquina a otra, inquieto, nervioso, lleno de energía explosiva. Denki se encoge, recoge sus piernas y esconde la cara en su manta demasiado exhausto para lidiar con la situación. Siente la cabeza pesada, llena de aroma a madera y humo; además tiene hambre, un apetito voraz que va más allá de la necesidad de comer.

Denki cierra los ojos y respira, su intención es aislarse, evadir la realidad que amenaza con romperlo.

.

El miedo lo despierta; abre los ojos en automático, endereza el cuello y se congela. El mundo sigue siendo negro, un manto de absoluta oscuridad, pero su instinto no deja de gritar advirtiéndole del peligro. Es entonces que lo ve, el movimiento de una sombra junto a él. Su reacción natural es gritar, abre la boca, infla los pulmones y su alarido se estrella contra la mano que le cubre la cara. Su pánico se dispara y cuando intenta huir otra mano hace presión sobre sus clavículas para inmovilizarlo.

—¡Quieto!

Es el susurro urgente, aunado con el aroma, lo que paraliza a Denki de inmediato. La autoridad que proviene de la voz del rubio es indiscutible pese a estar murmurando.

—Oigo voces.

Debe tener un oído excelente porque Denki no escucha nada, la pregunta que formula es un sonido incomprensible, amortiguado por la mano que sigue cubriendo su boca, pero el alfa no da señales de querer una aclaración porque se limita a continuar.

—Yo me encargaré de los guardias, tú tienes que salir e impedir que cierren la puerta.

Como la mano no da señales de moverse, Denki encaja sus dedos en la parte superior y hace fuerza para apartarla de su cara. En cuanto está libre, toma aire, se aprieta contra la pared queriendo poner la mayor distancia posible entre su cuerpo y el del alfa, y entonces murmura:

—No creo que abran la reja.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que abran la reja.

—Lo harán, me aseguraré de ello.

—No sirve de nada que intentes provocarlos. La única forma de que abran la puerta es si creen que estamos emparejados.

Si no lo creen nos dejaran aquí. Moriremos aquí.

—Lo creerán.

El corazón de Denki se desploma, cae desde las alturas y se rompe en miles de trozos. _Qué_. _No_.

—Creí…—se atraganta, aprieta las manos contra su pecho aferrando con fuerza la cobija—Dijiste que nunca ibas a emparejarte.

—Y no pienso hacerlo—la ira del alfa es violenta, su aroma es denso y desafiante—Ahora escucha, este es el plan.

.

 _No va a funcionar_.

Denki se lo repite por enésima vez mientras está atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo del alfa. La situación le resulta tan incómoda que tiene nauseas. Es una suerte que el exquisito aroma a madera y humo haya sido reemplazado por una versión saturada de impaciencia y energía, porque de esa forma su cuerpo se evita una embarazosa reacción.

 _Ni siquiera lo pienses._

Cada vez que el alfa respira, nota el aliento cálido en su nunca y el movimiento en su espalda. Es desquiciante.

 _De prisa_.

Las voces de los guardias ahora se oyen con claridad, el sonido ha pasado de ser un murmullo incongruente a una conversación amortiguada. De pronto la oscuridad desaparece, la pared se tiñe de un suave tono anaranjado que oscila en círculos sobre la fría roca. Aunque escucha a los guardias, no entiende lo que están diciendo por culpa de la sangre que le ruge en los oídos.

 _Vamos._

Los soldados se callan y Denki entiende por qué. La manta los cubre de la cintura hacia abajo, y la postura del alfa, con la espalda hacia la puerta y los brazos presionados contra la pared, es un claro gesto de protección y posesión. Con suerte sus carceleros se convencerán de que están débiles por el hambre y el ejercicio.

—¡eh! ¡arriba!

Denki se sobresalta, su reacción natural es atender cualquier orden de los guardias, pero no puede moverse arrinconado como está contra la pared. Lo sorprendente es que el alfa no reacciona ni se mueve cuando el guardia empieza a gritar, así que Denki se obliga a imitar su calma pese al nudo en su estómago.

—¿Qué hacemos?,—pregunta una voz, diferente de la anterior.

—Pon la antorcha en su base—responde otra voz distinta—y ve por el incienso.

—¿Tengo qué?,—responde la segunda voz—Está en el almacén al otro lado del edificio.

—Tu trabajo era traerlo.

—Mi trabajo era traer las antorchas y las cadenas. Y lo hice. ¿Qué trajiste tú?

—Cómo te…

—¡A callar!,—la voz esta cargada de autoridad y consigue imponerse al resto—Dame la lanza.

Denki no escucha lo que dicen después, el ruido tampoco le ofrece ninguna pista, lo único que sabe es que en un determinado momento el alfa se tensa, no se mueve ni se agita, pero los músculos de sus brazos se contraen y Denki lo escucha retener el aliento, lo hace durante largo rato hasta que vuelve a exhalar lentamente sin alterar su postura. Lo que sea que hayan hecho lo ha puesto de mal humor porque el aroma que emana de él es terrible. Denso y rojo, lleno de advertencias letales. Es una suerte que ellos no puedan olerlo.

—¿Y ahora qué?,—pregunta otra voz, diferente de todas las anteriores.

 _¿Cuántos son? Creí que eran tres, ¿hay más?_

—Habrá que comprobarlo manualmente.

 _¿Es otra voz?_

—¿No necesitamos refuerzos?

—No parece que vayan a darnos problemas, además no tenemos tiempo. Pongamos manos a la obra. Ustedes dos conmigo, vamos a lidiar con el problemático, y tú esperas ahí. Si alguno se resiste tienen todo el permiso para cortarles el cuello.

 _Nos van a matar_.

Denki se traga su miedo, se tensa para evitar temblar, pero cuando eso no funciona se relaja e intenta fingir estar inconsciente.

 _Recuerda el plan. Apégate al plan. En cuanto estén sobre él, levántate y corre._

Pasaran los años y Denki nunca olvidará ese momento.

Sabe que la puerta se abrió, eso lo recuerda con claridad. El sonido del cerrojo al saltar es un recuerdo inolvidable, lo recuerda porque en ese momento su corazón creció dentro de él amenazando con hacerse oír por toda la mazmorra. Sabe que oyó pasos, aunque nunca estará seguro de si los oyó en verdad o su mente inquieta le proporcionó los detalles. Sabe que le quitaron al alfa de encima, recuerda cuando se vio libre del peso y sintió el frío de la mazmorra en su espalda. Sabe que alguien le pico las costillas, pudo haber sido el golpe de una mano o la punta de una bota.

Se acuerda de que en lugar de darle la espalda, el guardia extendió la mano y le dio la vuelta. Se acuerda del miedo que sintió en ese momento, temía que ellos pudiesen descubrir que estaba despierto. Se acuerda que cuando alguien intento quitarle la bolsa de cuero que tenía en las manos, fue instintivo el reflejo de empujar y abrir los ojos. Se acuerda de la cara afilada, de los ojos grises con pupilas alargadas. Se acuerda que cuando intento pararse su pie se resbalo en el suelo y de pronto un mazo, o algo parecido a un mazo, se estrelló contra su mejilla.

Después de eso el recuerdo deja de ser claro y se convierte en un borrón lleno de adrenalina, saturado de terror, pero ni aun entonces podrá olvidar lo que se dijo a sí mismo, un pensamiento simple impregnado de una certeza absoluta.

 _Voy a morir aquí._

[…]

Lo pican con la lanza como si fuera un trozo de carne inservible. Katsuki se enfada, pero en lugar de estallar se traga su ira alimentando el fuego que vive dentro de él. Lo siente bullir en sus venas, lo siente en cada músculo tenso que espera el momento justo para liberar su energía. Tiene la cabeza llena del aroma a menta, el aroma de _Izuku_ , y no tiene pensado dejarse someter con el aberrante incienso de miel.

Oye las pisadas que entran a la jaula. Una, dos, tres. Faltan más. Katsuki necesita que todos estén dentro. Relaja el cuerpo cuando dos pares de manos lo toman del brazo y lo hacen rodar hasta quedar tendido boca arriba. Se queda quieto aunque uno de ellos lo patea en la cadera. Es entonces que lo oye, el forcejo y el grito de sorpresa del guardia que tiene a la derecha. Abre los ojos y se topa con la imagen del omega forcejeando con el soldado.

Inmediatamente después se mueve. Se gira de costado y patea las piernas del que tiene a su izquierda, justo a la altura de su rodilla, la cual escucha crujir. Aprovecha que tiene el brazo apoyado contra el suelo y lo usa para impulsarse. En cuanto está de pie esquiva a los dos guardias que se abalanzan sobre él y se lanza hacia la puerta justo a tiempo de impedir que el último guardia salga disparado buscando refuerzos.

Salta sobre la espalda del hombre y lo derriba. En cuanto lo tiene en el suelo lo sujeta del cabello y consigue estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo una vez antes de que otro guardia lo sujete. Cuando el tercero de ellos se aproxima con un cuchillo, Katsuki consigue patearlo en la entrepierna sin demasiada fuerza, después entierra su codo en el esternón de su captor y en cuanto el brazo que lo sujeta se afloja, lo usa de palanca para enviar al tipo al suelo, donde su espalda se estrella con un golpe sordo.

Después se gira, listo para enfrentar al guardia con el cuchillo. Con los puños en alto y en posición de defensa, Katsuki esquiva sus estocadas una y otra vez hasta que consigue leerlo, cuando el guardia intenta ensartarlo, Katsuki lo aferra con un brazo y su puño se estrella contra su nariz. Le tuerce el brazo hasta que oye que el cuchillo cae al suelo entonces lo sujeta y hunde su rodilla en el diafragma del guardia lo que provoca que el tipo se doble sobre sí intentando respirar.

Katsuki toma el cuchillo, se agacha hacia el guardia que jadea a cuatro patas y le corta el cuello sin titubear, repite el procedimiento con los otros dos y finalmente se acerca al hombre que está sujetándose la rodilla, quien no deja de gritar pidiendo _'Ayuda'_. Katsuki se detiene junto a él, lo mira desde lo alto mientras lo escucha gimotear.

—No lo…

Pero lo que sea que haya intentado decir muere en su boca cuando Katsuki le entierra el cuchillo en la parte superior de la cabeza. El cuerpo cae al suelo mientras él se endereza. Siente los brazos acalambrados y la espalda tensa. Tiene el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y su estómago no deja de retorcerse de hambre. Su voluntad es lo único que lo mantiene de pie. Su voluntad y el aroma a _Izuku_ que tiene impregnado en la punta de los dedos.

Katsuki toma aire y se gira hacia el último guardia, el único que no se ha tomado la molestia en acercarse porque está demasiado distraído riéndose mientras tiene ambas manos sobre el cuello del omega. El gruñido que emite en ese momento es un sonido bajo que se asemeja al de un animal salvaje, su ira es vibrante y terrible. En dos pasos cubre la distancia que lo separa con el guardia y en un solo movimiento fulminante el cuello del hombre cruje antes de desplomarse sin vida.

Katsuki jadea, en su arrebato ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del grito que emite sino hasta que nota el ardor en su garganta.

El omega lo mira desde el suelo, con los ojos abiertos llenos de miedo y las manos apretadas contra el pequeño bolso de cuero. Tiene un feo moratón en la mejilla izquierda, marcas rojas de dedos en el cuello y arañazos en ambos brazos, pero fuera de eso parece indemne.

—¿Qué estás esperando para salir de aquí?

El omega se sobresalta ante el tono severo, sus ojos vagan por la celda deteniéndose en cada cuerpo inmóvil.

—¿Los…?... ¿Están…?

—Muertos, ¿vas a llorar por ellos?

El omega sacude la cabeza, traga saliva con esfuerzo y habla. Su voz rasposa es apenas un susurro ahogado.

—Ahora sé por qué ninguno quería meterse en una jaula contigo.

—Deja las estupideces y levántate.

Cuando el omega no da señales de obedecer, Katsuki lo aferra del brazo y lo alza empujándolo hacia la salida, lo suelta para volver a buscar las llaves del guardia. Las encuentra en el pantalón del tipo con el cuchillo en la cabeza, en cuanto las tiene en su mano se detiene a mirar.

—¿Qué haces?

La voz del omega lo arranca de su contemplación. Mira al rubio que permanece quieto junto a la puerta, esperando. Katsuki toma aire, se gira hacia el soldado de nuevo y le escupe a la cara una sola vez. Se levanta para marcharse, pero se detiene, una idea germinando en su cabeza.

—Ven.

—¿Para qué?,—pregunta el omega con voz enfurruñada.

—Ven, ayúdame con este de aquí.

—No quiero tocarlos.

—¡Ven!

El tono de absoluta autoridad consigue que el omega obedezca pese a su renuencia. En cuanto lo tiene junto a él, Katsuki señala al tipo frente a él.

—Creo que este tiene tu tamaño.

[…]

Es fácil ignorar a un alfa cuando lo tienes en una jaula y puedes marcharte cuando quieras. Es difícil negarse cuando tienes a uno de ellos junto a ti y te mira con ojos capaces de incinerarte. Denki ni siquiera encuentra la fuerza para sentir asco mientras se viste con la ropa de una persona muerta.

—El uniforme está cubierto de sangre—gruñe con hastío mientras se acomoda las mangas del uniforme.

—No se ve—responde el alfa de mal humor.

Denki aprieta los labios y termina de abrocharse el peto. El uniforme le queda un poco grande en los hombros y la cintura, las mangas se deslizan hasta la primera articulación de su pulgar, así que tiene que doblar el sobrante hacia el interior para tener las manos libres.

—¿Y si nos descubren?

—Yo me encargo de los guardias, tú asegúrate de que nadie te quite esos frascos.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir?

—No saldremos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a bajar a las celdas oscuras, ¿conoces el camino hasta allá?

Denki asiente mientras esconde el paquete en uno de sus bolsillos. Le toca ir al frente, llevando su propia tea. El corredor está vacío y silencioso, la luz forma semicírculos en paredes, techos y suelo. La prisión a oscuras es un lugar totalmente diferente al que Denki recuerda, en varias ocasiones se ve obligado a detenerse indeciso sobre el camino a seguir.

Conforme descienden encuentran más pasillos con sus candeleros apagados, las escaleras y los túneles son bocas negras sin fin. Cada paso reverbera en las paredes y cada sombra hace creer a Denki que hay alguien con ellos, pero el lugar está vacío.

Finalmente consiguen llegar, el pasillo termina con una abertura sin puerta.

—Es un elevador de mano—explica Denki mientras sube a la caja de metal—primero tienes que quitar el seguro y después girar la manivela.

La plataforma chirría y se sacude mientras Katsuki los hace bajar. En la parte inferior encuentran una puerta con dos pasillos a ambos lados.

—¿Por dónde?,—pregunta el alfa balanceando su antorcha entre ambos corredores.

—No importa. La puerta lleva a la sala de observación, los pasillos forman un círculo alrededor de ella—mientras lo explica, Denki entra en la sala y toma las llaves que sabe los guardias esconden en la caja empotrada en la pared—Los guardias manejan las llaves por separado—le extiende el manojo de llaves con una mancha blanca en la parte superior—cada grupo tiene un color distinto dependiendo de la zona donde se ocupan. Por lo que sé, se supone que no deben dejarlas aquí, pero ellos lo hacen de todas formas porque así se evitan tener que volver a subir en caso de que las olviden.

—¿En la sala puedes ver lo que hay en cada celda?

—Solo si hay luz en el interior.

—¿Cuántas celdas hay aquí?

—Diez, cada una con una puerta de hierro; todas tienen la misma cerradura y un pasador doble.

—¿Solo diez?

—No es la única sala, hay cinco en esta ala y cinco en la otra, todas con un elevador como punto de entrada. Por lo que sé esta es la primera vez que todas están llenas.

Toman el pasillo de la izquierda y Denki sostiene ambas antorchas mientras el alfa prueba con cada llave, una vez que encuentra la correcta tiene que quitar la traba que bloquea la puerta y abrir los pasadores en la parte superior e inferior. Las bisagras crujen cuando empujan y de inmediato los recibe el aroma a encierro, a baño sucio y podredumbre. El alfa toma la antorcha y entra alzándola sobre su cabeza para inspeccionar el lugar.

La luz se derrama en el interior y los ojos de Denki se fijan de inmediato en la figura encogida junto a la puerta. Olvidando su miedo, se arrodilla junto a la muchacha de cabello oscuro dejando su antorcha en el suelo. En cuanto ella abre los ojos, emite un grito de espanto y retrocede al verlo. Eso despierta al alfa que se sacude el sueño y se levanta emitiendo un gruñido de advertencia.

—Chieko, soy yo—dice Denki alzando ambas manos y apartando las mangas del uniforme negro para rebelar las muñequeras con argollas.

La sorpresa la deja muda, en cuanto consigue superar su pánico parpadea con fuerza, hace una inspección rápida de su rostro y murmura.

—¿Denki?

Él sonríe en respuesta y le extiende las manos en un gesto de conforte. La chica rompe a llorar mientras se abraza a él con desesperación.

—¿Quiénes son?,—murmura el alfa con una expresión llena de desconfianza.

El rubio emite un gruñido y le lanza el paquete de llaves.

—Una de esas deberá servirte.

Después se marcha sin esperar respuesta, llevándose únicamente la llave de la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?,—grita Denki.

—No está aquí—responde el otro sin detenerse.

Denki maldice, le da palmadas a la omega mientras trata de soltarse, cuando eso no funciona tiene que hacer malabares para recoger su antorcha y levantarse.

—Chieko, Chieko… escucha, necesito que me mires. Vamos, mírame… Mírame, Chieko. Muy bien, eso es. Ahora respira. Cálmate. Tenemos que movernos, ¿de acuerdo? Los guardias pueden venir en cualquier momento y necesitamos abrir todas las celdas antes de que eso pase. Tienes que ayudarme a sacar a los demás, ¿lo entiendes?

A Chieko le toma un momento reponerse, pero al final consigue asentir sin dejar de emitir sollozos entrecortados.

—¿Cómo consiguieron las llaves?

Denki se sobresalta al oír la voz, Chieko se aferra a su chaqueta con fuerza y su miedo se intensifica enviciando el aire a su alrededor. Cuando se gira tiene al alfa a menos de dos pasos de distancia. Denki lo reconoce, es uno de los violentos, uno al que le gusta desquitarse del mal trato de los guardias con los omegas que se ven obligados a convivir con él. No es el único, muchos de los que llevan años en prisión suelen estallar con cualquiera que tengan a mano.

El tipo es alto y aterrador, su aroma es pólvora a punto de estallar. En cualquier otra situación Denki se encogería esperando pasar desapercibido, pero en ese momento… en ese momento aún siente los dedos del soldado en su cuello, el golpe en su mejilla duele y cada vez que se acuerda del aroma a madera se pone de mal humor, así que en lugar de inclinar la cabeza y someterse, alza el mentón y gruñe.

—Se las quitamos a un guardia después de enterrarle un cuchillo en la cabeza.

Se da la vuelta antes de que el alfa consiga reaccionar y arrastra a la chica con él mientras se apresuran a la siguiente celda. La puerta está abierta y cuando se asoman encuentran a otra chica omega sentada en una esquina mirando con ojos aterrados la entrada.

Chieko se aproxima a ella para consolarla. Denki las mira con aprensión, hasta que el alfa de la primera celda llega.

—Quítale la cadena—dice Denki señalando al alfa encadenado que se ha levantado y los mira con suspicacia.

—No tomo ordenes de ti.

—Pues entonces dame las llaves y vete a sentar al elevador.

El muchacho gruñe, luce aún más amenazante que de costumbre, y Denki está maldiciendo su bocota cuando el rubio vuelve.

—No está aquí, tenemos que seguir buscando.

Denki toma aire y señala al alfa encadenado.

—Dile que le quite las cadenas.

El alfa alto se envara, arruga la cara y escupe—Ya te dije que no tomo órdenes de ti.

—Pues entonces dame las llaves.

—Intenta quitármelas si te atreves.

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto, maldita sea!,—el rugido del alfa sobresalta a todos en la celda. El rubio cubre la distancia hasta el otro alfa y lo empuja, con fuerza—¡Abre el maldito candado! ¡Y cuando termines vas con el sigue!, ¡¿tienes algún maldito problema con eso?!

Su ira lo hace parecer diez veces más grande. Su ira y su aroma, que inunda la celda con fuego y violencia. Es el aroma de un alfa imponiéndose ante otro. Un alfa listo para luchar y matar.

El estómago de Denki se encoge temiendo un enfrentamiento, y parece que lo habrá, porque la postura del otro crece, su aroma se espesa queriendo contrarrestar la presencia roja que emana del rubio, pero al final se rinde. El aroma lo sobrepasa y sus hombros se hunden cuando se somete.

—¡Saquen al resto!,—ruge el rubio con ira—¡No quiero estupideces! ¡Suban al ascensor y después a los pisos superiores! No permitan que ningún guardia solicite refuerzos, esperen a que el resto se reúna con ustedes, ¡¿ha quedado claro?!

Ambos muchachos asienten, uno con una expresión amarga y el otro con la esperanza pintada en el rostro, el rubio les da la espalda y hace señas a Denki para que lo siga, pero él se acerca a las chicas que se abrazan sin dejar de temblar.

—¡No te vayas!,—murmura con apremio Chieko aferrándolo por la manga de su uniforme.

—Todo estará bien. Reúnan al resto de los nuestros y no se separen. Nosotros conocemos el camino hacia la salida. Dejen que ellos lidien con los guardias y mantengan los ojos abiertos. Nos veremos arriba.

Ambas asienten y Denki se apresura a seguir al rubio que cruza la puerta sin detenerse.

[…]

Katsuki maldice cuando la segunda sala resulta en otra búsqueda infructuosa. Solo hay celdas con aroma a mierda, dos de ellas viciadas con el aroma a cópula y el resto llena de cuerpos sucios y hambrientos. Cada vez que abre la puerta y no encuentra al pelirrojo su cordura se tambalea.

Para ahorrar tiempo reúne a un grupo de ocho personas con la orden de abrir las celdas al otro lado de la prisión y reunir a todos en los pisos superiores, cerca de la salida al patio de descanso. Ni siquiera se han alejado diez pasos cuando Katsuki está empujando al omega para ir a la siguiente sala.

No puede estarse quieto.

Se siente limpio y nuevo, lleno de energía, rebosante de impaciencia. Solo quiere salir, correr hasta que su corazón deje de latir desenfrenado. Tiene el aroma dentro de él, llenando cada resquicio de su cuerpo. Si cierra los ojos puede evocarlo con precisión, los matices y la exquisitez del mismo. Casi puede oler y sentir la piel caliente de la que emana.

Nota que los dedos le tiemblan, ansiosos por extenderse y buscar la fuente de ese aroma. **Tengo que salir.** Su estómago ruge, no de hambre, sino necesidad. Se siente embriagado de _Izuku_.

 _Izuku._

 _Vivo y a salvo._ El pensamiento es desquiciante. _Está afuera_. Y él está perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

En la sala número tres su humor se oscurece aún más. No hay rastros del pelirrojo, pero encuentran tres celdas cargadas con aromas entremezclados, una pareja al borde de la inanición, y una masacre. Katsuki se detiene en esta última sin saber por qué. Dentro, el aroma a sangre y putrefacción son asfixiantes, por lo que puede ver el alfa enloqueció y destrozó a su compañero antes de abrirse la cabeza contra la pared.

La sangre embarrada en el muro lo hace pensar en Itsuka.

Se tarda tanto tiempo ahí que el omega consigue alcanzarlo. En cuanto lo escucha detenerse en la entrada Katsuki se da la vuelta, lo aferra de un brazo y lo arrastra hasta la siguiente puerta.

—¡Qué..! ¡Quién…!

Sus preguntas son entrecortadas, llenas de agonía y desesperanza, pero cuando intenta soltarse Katsuki lo aferra con más fuerza.

—No puedes hacer nada.

—¿…están…?

—¡No puedes hacer nada!

Lo mantiene cerca mientras inspeccionan las últimas celdas y no lo suelta mientras repite las mismas instrucciones que ha dado antes, pero a la mitad de su discurso se ve interrumpido por un sonido tenue, como un zumbido lejano, que empieza a retumbar en las paredes.

—¿Qué es eso?,—pregunta uno de los alfa

—Vamos a averiguarlo.

Katsuki y el omega suben al elevador en compañía de un grupo de cuatro personas, la máxima capacidad del ascensor. Arriba el ruido es más pronunciado, aún indistinguible pero insistente y molesto.

—¿De dónde proviene?,—pregunta alguien y para sorpresa de Katsuki es el omega quien responde.

—Son ellos—murmura sin voz mirando fijamente el techo. Tiene la cara blanca, los ojos abiertos y sus labios han empezado a temblar. Su mirada llena de espanto se fija en él—Es la alarma. Está sonando la alarma de emergencia.

Katsuki lo mira, reconoce el miedo en sus ojos y no pierde tiempo en preguntarle si está seguro. En su lugar se gira hacia el grupo y empieza a ladrar órdenes.

—¡Tú!, ve y llama al resto. Que un omega te enseñe el camino hacia los pisos superiores. ¡Ustedes! vienen conmigo—por último, se gira hacia el omega rubio sin perder tiempo—Reúne a los omega, liberen al resto de los prisioneros de esta ala. Encárgate de enviar a todos los que puedan luchar al patio de entrada. Después suban y esperen cerca del corredor principal.

Inmediatamente después da la vuelta y corre seguido por el resto de su grupo.

Arriba el zumbido de la alarma es aún peor, Katsuki arruga la frente, irritado por el estridente chillido. En el corredor principal encuentra un montón de cuerpos inmóviles, todos ellos guardias cubiertos de sangre, rodeados de chicos con expresiones rebosantes de ira.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!—ruge Katsuki en cuanto llega a la primera fila.

—Cuando el grupo de guardias bajo por la escalera saltamos sobre ellos y conseguimos reducirlos, pero uno de ellos escapo.

Katsuki rechina los dientes, listo para estallar contra ellos, hasta que percibe el aroma que proviene del patio. Huele a aire fresco. Viento frío. Tierra mojada y piedras húmedas.

 _Lluvia_.

Si pone suficiente atención puede escuchar el inconfundible golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra la tierra seca. El sonido lo traslada de vuelta a su hogar. Es la primera vez que escucha llover en años, la primera vez que huele el inconfundible aroma de las hojas húmedas. Tan cerca que casi puede sentirlo en su piel.

Cierra los ojos e inhala hasta que sus pulmones protestan. Lo recuerda.

 _Los dedos de Izuku sobre su pulgar, trazando el contorno de su cicatriz. El peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su aroma._

El recuerdo es radiante pese al tiempo transcurrido. Hace años que no pensaba en ese día. Dolía demasiado pensar en él.

Cuando abre los ojos encuentra un montón de rostros esperando, en cada uno encuentra la misma hambre que siente dentro de él. Libertad _._

 _No volveré a esa jaula._

Su ira se transforma en fría determinación. Su aroma se espesa a su alrededor y en cuanto el resto de ellos lo huele, se enderezan, cuadran hombros y afinan posturas. Listos y en guardia.

 _Arrasaré este lugar hasta que ninguno de ellos quede en pie._

[…]

 _Continuará._

 _Si alguien tiene dudas sobre el recuerdo, pueden leerlo completo en el capitulo 6: Nostalgia._

 _Pues bien. Ingenua de mí que en este capitulo tenía anotado: Katsuki y Denki liberan al resto. Encuentran a Eijirou. Suena la alarma. Batalla. Se marchan. Pero tuve que reordenarlo porque obviamente todo eso no cabe en un solo capitulo. Ya tendremos tiempo de ver a Katsuki golpear cabezas._

 _Ya nos vemos en el que sigue. Saludos!_


	12. Un Cielo Gris

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel**

 _Agradecimientos: A quienes dejan mensajes, ¡mil gracias! Karyu Robotnik. Ambar Uchida. Solo una novata. DekuKatsu. Taiga. .98. Gellaby. AlmaVieja. Potusnanni98. JT2304. Jess. Yukino li. Pan Sullivan._

 _A quienes ponen la historia como favorita y están suscritos, ¡saludos!_

 **Notas:** Otro personaje al que mencionare por el nombre de pila.

Atsuhiro Sako (Villano conocido como Mr. Compress)

¡Empecemos!

.

.

 **Capítulo 12: Un Cielo Gris**

La lluvia empieza a medianoche, sin truenos ni avisos de ninguna clase. La mayoría de los guardias duermen y solo aquellos en turno se percatan de la repentina baja de temperatura. Hachiro abre los ojos al sentir las gotas frías en su cara, abandona su puesto en el muro del patio y corre a refugiarse. En lugar de bajar por las escaleras, marcha sobre la muralla hacia el puesto de vigilancia, una estancia circular con cuatro postes que sostiene un pequeño tejado de paja. Desde ahí se puede ver el patio interior, el huerto, el techo de los establos y la luz proveniente de las barracas de los soldados.

Hachiro aparta su arco y lo apoya contra la alarma en el suelo, un aparato que ocupa toda la estancia y cuya manivela es del tamaño de su brazo. Aunque su intención es volver a dormirse, le resulta imposible por culpa del viento que sopla contra la torre, al menos en el muro podía sentarse y cubrirse de las ventiscas, ahí le toca quedarse de pie.

Incapaz de dormir y con demasiado frío para intentarlo, Hachiro se apoya contra uno de los postes en espera del amanecer. A esa hora no hay nadie que lo regañe por distraerse así que ocupa su tiempo en mirar el cielo completamente oscuro, no hay ni una sola estrella a la vista. En algún momento ve al grupo de Elok correr por el patio exterior hasta la puerta de hierro, escucha el inconfundible chirrido del metal al abrirse y después ve a los cuatro correr hacia las escaleras que descienden a las celdas.

Después de un rato oye al grupo de Malakay; a diferencia de la tropa anterior estos no parecen tener prisa por iniciar con sus actividades. Los ve caminar en el patio exterior, deteniéndose en cada zona cubierta antes de alcanzar el tejado de la puerta, ahí se quedan a maldecir la lluvia.

Hachiro no puede verlos porque el tejado de la puerta los cubre, pero el puesto de vigilancia esta justamente encima de una de las columnas que sostiene la puerta así que puede escucharlos.

—Maldita sea—dice uno de ellos—Odio la temporada de lluvia.

—Lo sé—contesta alguien más—Viajar en está época es una mierda. Los caminos son charcos de lodo que se pega a la ropa, siempre estás mojado, y cualquier pendiente se puede convertir en una zona de deslave.

—¡Diablos!,—gruñe un tercero—¿Te imaginas el problema que va a ser llevar los carromatos de los salvajes? Esas cosas se atascan constantemente. Vamos a pasarnos la mitad del viaje empujando y colocando troncos para que puedan cruzar. Terminaremos con las botas llenas de agua y los huesos helados.

—Con suerte todos se quedarán a pudrirse aquí.

—¡Odio esto!, ni siquiera ha salido el sol.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué diablos nos toca la revisión de los calabozos?

—¿No lo sabes?, Malakay perdió una apuesta.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es por culpa de ese bastardo que tengo el culo congelado?!

—¡Cállate!, ahí viene.

Hachiro mira hacia el patio exterior y de inmediato localiza al hombre que corre hacia la puerta hundiendo sus botas en los charcos del patio.

—¿Todos listos?,—pregunta Malakay en cuanto llega. Su voz, como Hachiro recuerda, es un eco profundo—Bien, terminemos con esta mierda. Nos toca una inspección general del ala sur. Vamos a separarnos, cada uno trabajara en una sala, quiero un inventario de los que siguen vivos, de los que no, y de los que pueden ser trasladados. Terminemos lo más pronto posible, el capitán quiere salir antes del mediodía así que lo mejor será apresurarse.

Hachiro los ve alejarse del tejado y correr por el patio interior hacia la entrada. Bosteza. Solo quiere que el sol salga para que su relevo llegue.

Por la periferia consigue captar movimiento, gira el rostro hacia la sombra y ve a un guardia correr de regreso. _Qué se le habrá olvidado_ , piensa con aburrimiento hasta que se da cuenta de que el hombre corre sin ritmo, como un animal acorralado.

 _Qué_.

Entonces lo ve. Detrás de él emergen varias sombras, sombras que se detienen ante la lluvia. Ninguna de ellas lleva uniforme.

—¡EH!,—el grito es instintivo, surge de él antes de que su cerebro procese lo que está pasando.

Oye el eco de la puerta al volver a cerrarse, pese al frenético latido de su corazón distingue el ruido de los pasadores que regresan a su lugar. Hachiro se gira hacia la alarma, toma la manivela y la hace girar. El sonido es tan escandaloso y agudo que teme que sus oídos empiecen a sangrar, pero eso no pasa, lo que sucede es que la prisión entera despierta.

.

—¡¿Qué pasó?!

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué sonó la alarma?, ¿es un simulacro?

—No, dicen que escaparon.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los salvajes?

—¿Quién más podría ser?

—¿Escapar? Es absurdo…

Atsuhiro ignora los cotilleos, intenta acercarse para escuchar la historia del soldado que tiembla frente al capitán, su voz posee ese timbre frenético de aquellos que se encuentran en shock y su relato está salpicado de muletillas verbales: _Y luego, y entonces.._.

—¿Cuántos eran?,—pregunta uno de los tenientes interrumpiendo la historia lo que provoca que el chico se aturulle y tenga que volver a empezar cuando otro exige saber qué paso.

—¡Basta!,—grita el capitán—¡Basta! No tenemos tiempo para seguir con este interrogatorio. Tenemos una fuga y hay que controlarla. Atsuhiro, reúne a tus hombres, los quiero en el muro, si alguno de los salvajes emerge de las escaleras lo quiero muerto. Nada de flechas incapacitantes, esta vez apunten a la cabeza o el corazón. La única salida que existe es esta, tenemos la puerta cerrada así que no podrán dispersarse. Lo único que pueden hacer es salir al patio interior, quiero que todos estén listos para abatir a cualquiera que asome la nariz. Ryu, reúne a un grupo y haz que trasladen el incienso que sobra del almacén.

—Pero está lloviendo.

—No lo usaremos en el patio, quiero que alistes las hondas, lanzaremos unas cargas a la entrada. Una vez que se extienda hacia el interior mandaremos un grupo de limpieza. Usaremos las cargas para llenar los calabozos antes de bajar. Vamos a limpiar este desastre.

Atsuhiro se aleja del grupo mientras el resto grita " _si, señor"_ como una sola persona. En cuestión de minutos tiene a la mitad de su grupo corriendo para traer flechas y al otro reuniendo la mayor cantidad posible de arcos.

En ese momento el vigía del muro grita:

—¡Están fuera!

.

Hachiro suelta la manivela y el pitido de la alarma cesa de inmediato. Desde su posición puede ver que el patio exterior está inundado de soldados y la sola visión de sus compañeros consigue calmar su ansiedad. Toma su arco y se dirige a su puesto justo en el preciso instante en que una sombra abandona la seguridad de las escaleras y corre hacia la lluvia.

 _No puede escapar_ , piensa Hachiro aferrando su arco, _la puerta está cerrada,_ detrás de la primera sombra surgen más de ellas, como si una represa se hubiera roto.

—¡Están fuera!,—grita al cielo buscando a tientas su arco.

 _No pueden salir,_ se repite Hachiro al tensar su arco y disparar. Inmediatamente después toma otra flecha y repite la operación. En esa fracción de minuto, mientras derriba a dos siluetas, la sombra que salió primero escala la pared. De la sorpresa Hachiro se aturrulla, comete el error de titubear y cuando intenta alcanzar otra flecha se paraliza porque en cuestión de segundos tiene a la sombra al alcance de su mano.

Aunque viste como él -traje negro, botas altas- de inmediato entiende que no es de los suyos porque no conoce a nadie que posea brillantes ojos color escarlata desbordantes de ira.

[…]

Ochako se despierta cuando oye el tintineo de las cadenas. En lugar de levantarse gira el cuerpo hacia el origen del ruido e intenta vislumbrar algo entre el velo negro que cubre toda la celda.

—Te vas a desmayar otra vez—murmura con cansancio al escuchar el chirrido del metal y la pesada respiración del alfa.

—Ya está… ya casi está.

La voz está llena de una energía incomprensible, posee un rico y atronador timbre. Es vibrante, limpia y espesa. Ochako la encontraría encantadora si no tuviera la certeza de que va a morir de hambre en esa celda.

Su estómago ruge, el sonido reverbera en la sala provocando que el ruido de las cadenas se detenga.

—¿Estás bien?,—pregunta la voz amable.

Ochako ni siquiera le ha visto la cara, pero sabe, con solo oír su voz, que el muchacho es simpático, energético e iluso. Lo último es lo que más la enfada.

—Podríamos salir—dice ella por centésima vez—podríamos emparejarnos y reunir fuerzas para enfrentar lo que venga.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso.

—¿Lo hemos hablado? Porque según lo entiendo tú hablaste, te negaste rotundamente y has estado intentando desprender esa cadena de la pared durante todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí. Sin éxito, tengo que mencionarlo. Lo único que has conseguido es desmayarte por el esfuerzo. Lo siento, pero no parece que estemos más cerca de salir ahora que desde el primer día.

—No vamos…

—La mitad de la decisión me pertenece. Tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tengamos. Qué más importa si nos están obligando, podemos seguir luchando mañana, cuando sigamos vivos, cuando salgamos de aquí, pero si nos negamos, moriremos aquí, ¿es lo que quieres?

La respuesta del alfa es un hondo suspiro.

—Sabes—responde la voz de caramelo—cuando tengo hambre también me pongo de mal humor, ¿por qué no tomas agua para calmarla?

Ochako resopla. Sí, el hambre la vuelve irracional. El hambre y el aroma, por el alfa huele a azafrán. Delicioso y espeso. Cada vez que inhala aspira la poderosa esencia y no puede evitar pensar en los postres azucarados de azafrán que su madre preparaba una vez al año. Se acuerda que en su casa no había dinero para ciertos lujos, pero su padre siempre se las arreglaba para conseguir azafrán. Ellos lo llamaban oro rojo por su valor, lo asociaban con la hermosura y la elegancia.

Abrumada por el hambre, inundada de recuerdos, Ochako se revuelve en su lugar, encoge las rodillas hasta su pecho y espesa su aroma. El recuerdo de sus padres le da fuerza, no quiere morirse, no ahí, encerrada en un calabozo sucio. Y si depende de ella ese no será su final; así tenga que forzar las cosas, va a seguir con vida.

—No hagas eso—le dice el alfa cuando nota el aroma.

Ochako lo ignora. La comida se ha terminado así que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los guardias vuelvan.

—¡Basta!

Se paraliza ante el tono severo, pero no se rinde. El alfa puede negarse, pero es imposible que pueda resistirse al aroma. Si Ochako lo fuerza sabe que terminará cediendo. Está tan concentrada en su misión que no escucha la cerradura de la puerta, cuando reacciona entra en pánico.

Se sienta de prisa, tan rápido que el suelo se sacude. En la entrada la luz es tan brillante que tiene que entrecerrar sus ojos para ver. Un alfa entra haciendo tintinear las llaves, detrás de el se recorta una silueta más pequeña de pelo negro.

Sin poder resistirse Ochako grita.

—¡Yui!

La muchacha se abalanza sobre ella y Ochako la abraza incapaz de entender lo que está pasando, pero eso no impide que las lágrimas nublen su vista.

—¿Puedes levantarte?,—pregunta Yui desprendiéndose del abrazo

—Sí, ¿qué sucedió?

—Vamos a salir—responde Yui con una voz que combina miedo, alegría, pánico y esperanza—¡Salir!

En cuanto se alejan de la celda Ochako ve omegas abrazados apiñados cerca del ascensor. Al verla sus compañeros la abrazan y ella los aferra con fuerza intentando no echarse a llorar; al detectar el aroma de azafrán se gira.

Su compañero de celda es alto, fornido y guapo. Su pelo rojo se eleva en picos desiguales, tiene ojos grandes y expresivos en color rojo carmín, y una bellísima flor de lis justo en el centro de su pecho. Al sentir su mirada, el alfa desvía los ojos hacia ella y le sonríe. Un gesto amplio y devastador.

—Te dije que saldríamos—a Ochako le resulta sorprendente que esa voz de caramelo pueda transmitir tanta esperanza en una sola frase—Vamos a luchar.

.

Aunque Katsuki entiende que el tiempo está en su contra, no se lanza de cabeza como si fuera un estúpido; ni aun cuando la alarma lo llena de impaciencia se permite cometer errores. Se toma un momento para interrogar al resto, lanzar órdenes e instrucciones sin pausa. No se detiene a dudar, no titubea, no se amedranta. Ha entrenado desde que tenía seis años y se ha pasado siglos encerrado en una jaula recreando escenarios imaginarios a la espera del momento justo para salir. Es hora.

Después de exponer su plan y repartir obligaciones, Katsuki se gira hacia el grupo de omegas que charlan en voz baja.

—Quiero armas.

El omega rubio lo mira, asiente, después empuja a sus compañeros y grita sin detenerse.

—¡Traeremos lo que haya!

Katsuki sonríe, una sonrisa feral y hambrienta, inmediatamente después da ordenes para que un alfa se quede atrás a recibir al resto. Justo en ese momento la alarma se calla y solo entonces se mueve.

Corre por las escaleras y sale a la lluvia. _La lluvia._ Fría y fresca. La sensación reaviva su energía, lo llena de fuerza, con ella consigue acallar el hambre. Corre por el patio notando al instante que no hay guardias en el muro; mientras se aproxima a la pared, recuerda que la primera vez que intento escalar consiguió rasparse la rodilla porque se impulsó al frente en lugar de hacia arriba. Al final consiguió dominarlo y fue capaz de ascender hasta una altura doble que la suya.

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que escalo, la mayoría de las personas tendrían que practicar de nuevo para repetir su éxito, pero él no; porque incluso siendo niño Katsuki podía recrear un movimiento, un golpe, un ataque, con tan solo verlo. Y esta vez no es diferente.

 _Arriba_

En lugar de esperar a que uno de los otros haga de pivote y lo impuse, Katsuki salta hacia la pared cuando está a un paso de distancia, eleva la pierna y apoya la parte frontal de su pie contra el muro. Mantiene la cabeza erguida y los brazos alzados, y utiliza el punto de apoyo para _empujar_ la pared hacia abajo. Con su impulso da un paso hacia arriba y repite la misma operación. No es fácil, depende de sus reflejos, su fuerza y su habilidad, pero ahora más que nunca, Katsuki no tiene pensado rendirse.

Extiende sus manos antes de perder el impulso y aferra el borde de la muralla, de ahí se impulsa hacia arriba usando los músculos de los brazos. En cuanto tiene al guardia frente a él, Katsuki ataca.

.

Un grupo de arqueros, encabezados por Atsuhiro, corre por las escaleras en un intento por neutralizar a los salvajes en el patio interior, pero al llegar a la parte superior se encuentran con un puñado de ellos que de inmediato contraatacan.

Sin posibilidades de avanzar, y con su grupo estorbando en la retaguardia, Atsuhiro aparta su arco, enarbola su cuchillo e intenta despejar la zona. Su misión es limpiar la parte superior del muro, instalar a sus arqueros, y acabar con cualquiera que se encuentre en el patio interior. No se espera que los salvajes hambrientos, sucios y jóvenes, respondan con una ferocidad que raya en el abandono.

El salvaje que tiene frente a él usa el uniforme de un guardia, Atsuhiro tiene planeado capturarlo e interrogarlo, pero el muchacho se defiende con una brutalidad abrumadora.

.

Denki se acuerda del almacén de herramientas mientras corre hacia la cocina; en lugar de acompañar al resto se desvía a la derecha en el primer pasillo que encuentra. Por suerte la puerta no tiene candando, y Denki entiende por qué al enarbolar una de las antorchas para iluminar el cuarto.

Lo único que queda adentro son los costales con jabón para la ropa, varios bultos con tela destinada a confeccionar mantas, tierra fertilizada, semillas viejas, macetas de arcilla astilladas, un barril de aceite viejo, y otras cosas aparentemente inútiles. Como un montón de placas de madera torcida.

En cuanto las ve, Denki se detiene. Dos segundos después está corriendo de vuelta por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

—¡Tengo los cuchillos!,—grita Chieka al verlo llegar. Detrás de ella el gabinete de los cubiertos está abierto de par en par con cucharas y cucharones regados por el suelo.

—¡También trae soga!,—responde él haciéndole señas a sus compañeras para que lo sigan—¡Y después reúnete conmigo en el almacén de herramientas!

Sin perder tiempo, Denki empuja a los demás hacia el pasillo.

.

Para cuando vuelve Ryu encuentra que el muro del patio interior está abarrotado de salvajes. La primera línea de defensa los mantiene a raya en la parte superior, pero no cabe duda de que en cualquier momento bajarán por las escaleras para arrasar con todo.

Sin perder tiempo Ryu y su equipo reparten los pequeños frascos de tranquilizante entre el grupo de arqueros que se encuentran junto al capitán. Usualmente se utiliza en dardos para realizar traslados individuales, pero ahora su equipo empieza a humedecer las puntas de las flechas con la intención de neutralizar a todos los que están sobre el muro.

—¡No importa la precisión!,—grita el capitán alineando a los arqueros—¡Con un solo rasguño basta! ¡Ataquen!

Los arqueros disparan y Ryu comienza a preparar las hondas con el incienso.

.

Eijirou está listo para correr por las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores cuando una pequeña mano lo detiene. Al girarse se encuentra con su compañera de celda, pequeña y con grandes ojos marrones.

—¿De verdad van a luchar?,—pregunta ella.

—Sí.

—Pero no tienen armas.

—Tendremos que improvisar.

—No… los guardias almacenan los picos en un armario junto a la entrada de las minas. Si aún están ahí…

—Muéstrame.

La omega se desprende de sus amigos y corre por uno de los pasillos con Eijirou y su grupo detrás.

Por suerte para ellos, la entrada de las minas está más cerca de esa sección, así que encuentran el armario casi de inmediato. Con ayuda de una barra de acero y la fuerza combinada de dos alfa, el candado se rompe. Dentro encuentran un pequeño cuarto repleto de picos desgastados y viejos.

Eijirou toma tres y corre, junto con el resto, siguiendo a la chica omega. En cuanto sale al patio interior la lluvia cae sobre él, paralizándolo. Le toma un minuto de inspección ver a un grupo de los suyos en la parte superior del muro, luchando contra los guardias.

 _¿Cómo llegaron…?_

La respuesta a su pregunta está a tres metros junto a él donde un grupo de los suyos están impulsando a otros para que consigan alcanzar el borde de la pared. De inmediato nota que quienes hacen de pivote son los más grandes y los que alcanzan a subir poseen una complexión más esbelta.

Aunque el muro está lleno de los suyos no tienen forma de combatir contra el grupo de arqueros que ataca desde afuera, algunos caen por la barda con flechas atravesando cuellos y pecho. El resto se agacha para refugiarse tras las paredes de medio metro.

Después de repartir las armas que lleva, Eijirou está listo para regresa a buscar más cuando ve que uno de los suyos trastabilla a unos pasos de él. Antes de que otra oleada de flechas caiga, Eijirou lo aparta del centro mientras sus compañeros se marchan a buscar más armas.

—¿Estás herido?,—pregunta con voz ansiosa—¿dónde?

Encuentra un corte semiprofundo a lo largo del hombro, sin duda el resultado de una flecha que consiguió retirar sin problemas. La herida no sangra, no parece mortal, pero el alfa ha cerrado los ojos y no responde a su voz. Eijirou encuentra la flecha a tres pasos de distancia, al examinar se percata del tenue aroma que proviene de la punta de acero. Inmediatamente después se mueve:

—¡Cuidado con las flechas!

Ni siquiera ha terminado de hablar cuando una oleada de las mismas se elevan en el cielo con dirección al patio.

.

Los arqueros consiguen una victoria aplastante al disparar la primera carga. La segunda resulta menos efectiva porque los salvajes en el muro se cubren de inmediato. La tercera y la cuarta tienen como objetivo caer sobre el patio interior, pero es imposible confirmar su efectividad debido a que no tienen forma de ver los resultados.

Los soldados de las escaleras se han replegado ante una orden del capitán, quien los organiza frente a la puerta dejando a los arqueros con órdenes de mantener a los salvajes en la parte superior del muro.

—¡En cuanto huyan hacia los túneles, lancen las cargas de incienso a la entrada!

El grupo de Ryu avanza en la retaguardia con sus hondas de mano listas para usarse. Todas las fuerzas de la prisión se alinean cerca de la entrada a la espera de irrumpir en el patio y obligar a los salvajes a retroceder.

.

De cuclillas junto a las escaleras, Katsuki toma aire. Entre todos han conseguido evitar que los guardias se apoderen del muro, y finalmente el capitán ha decidido abrir la puerta.

Es justamente lo que Katsuki quiere.

Se aparta el pelo mojado de la cara, toma aire, empuña el cuchillo del guardia muerto y se detiene a escuchar. No necesita mirar hacia el patio interior para saber que el resto de los suyos se ha armado y está listo para defenderse, lo único que están esperando es una señal.

—¡Puerta!,

Kastuki grita en el preciso instante en que oye las planchas de hierro rechinar al abrirse. Ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces antes de dejarse caer del muro sobre la horda de enemigos que va entrando.

.

El capitán espera encontrarse un grupo de salvajes violento y suicida, espera los gritos de ira, no se espera encontrarse con un grupo de salvajes armados con picos, usando planchas de madera vieja envueltos en cuerda como si fueran escudos de mano. No se espera a los bárbaros que caen desde el cielo.

Las dos fuerzas chocan en la entrada con una potencia inesperada. Muchos de la primera línea caen, algunos atravesados por cuchillos, otros al ser golpeados con picos de minería. Pese a que el embiste es tremendo, los hombres del capitán mantienen su formación y pronto están recuperando terreno.

Es cierto que la ira de los salvajes es avasallante, luchan con un frenesí obsesivo y una ciega desesperación, pero lentamente empiezan a ser visibles los signos de desgaste físico. El hambre, la lluvia, la actividad pesada, todo se combina para que los soldados recuerden que se enfrentan a jóvenes, niños en algunos casos, ninguno mayor de dieciocho años.

El capitán recupera su confianza y empieza gritar ordenes sin parar.

—¡Los inciensos! ¡Traigan los inciensos!

Conforme la fila de soldados ingresa por la puerta obligando a sus enemigos a replegarse, el último grupo con las hondas cargadas atraviesa el arco de entrada. Todos están adentro cuando el contraataque llega.

Uno de ellos se desploma al ser golpeado por lo que parece una pelota de tela. Cuando el soldado que está detrás de él se inclina para inspeccionar la pelota, descubre que en realidad se trata de una maceta de arcilla rota llena de tierra envuelta en un trozo de tela. Está enderezándose cuando una de esas cosas lo golpea de pronto.

Los lanzadores de macetas se hallan apiñados junto a la pared, cerca de la entrada a las jaulas. Un puñado de ellos hacen girar los proyectiles antes de soltarlos y de inmediato uno de sus compañeros le entrega otro antes de inclinarse para fabricar el que sigue.

Los portadores de incienso se desploman o se ven obligados a retroceder ante los fardos que caen sobre ellos. Este contraataque consigue romper la formación de los soldados y el grupo de salvajes armados renueva su embestida sin titubear.

El capitán se ve obligado a retirarse, él y sus hombres retroceden hacia la entrada golpeando sus espadas cortas contra los escudos de madera improvisados. En cuanto consiguen ponerse a cubierto bajo el tejado, el capitán grita:

—¡Arqueros!

Pero antes de conseguir una respuesta, los salvajes se pegan a las paredes mientras la lluvia de flechas cae a tierra.

—¡AAH!,—el grito proviene de un salvaje que viste con el uniforme de los guardias, es un sonido feral, oscuro y terrible, ni siquiera ha terminado de hablar cuando se mueve. Corre hacia ellos y de inmediato todos lo siguen, rugiendo con una sola voz.

El capitán y el resto de sus fuerzas retrocede con la intención de solicitar la ayuda de los arqueros.

—¡Disparen!

Detrás de su grupo aparecen los salvajes con sus escudos astillados, al mismo tiempo el grupo que se encuentra en la parte superior del muro corre por la escalera hacia el patio exterior. Arrinconados por ambos lados, los arqueros se ven obligados a enarbolar sus espadas para defenderse.

Los charcos del patio se tiñen de rojo conforme el cielo empieza a clarear.

.

Algunos intentan huir, otros se rinden. A ninguno de ellos se le concede misericordia.

.

.

.

La lluvia no para, el amanecer no trae consigo un cielo azul ni un sol brillante. El mundo es de un gris opaco, frío y húmedo.

[…]

Denki cierra los ojos mientras alza la cara hacia el cielo. Junto a él, Ochako llora con las rodillas enterradas en el suelo mojado y las manos aferrando su cuerpo. Su llanto, como el de los demás, es una mezcolanza de felicidad, incredulidad y dolor. Denki lo sabe porque él también se siente así. Podría llorar y reír, podría cantar y bailar, pero lo cierto es que la emoción es tan fuerte que paraliza.

Tiene miedo de moverse, tiene miedo de despertar y darse cuenta de que en realidad está soñando.

—No te reconocí con el uniforme.

Abre los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia la voz. El alfa pelirrojo está ahí, indemne, inmutable, observándolo como si fueran amigos y le diera gusto de saber que sigue vivo. Lo más asombroso es su sonrisa, amplia, cálida y maravillosa. Es la misma sonrisa que tenía en las celdas oscuras, aunque está vez, en lugar de sentir incómodo, Denki tiene ganas de sonreírle de vuelta.

Tal vez lo hace porque la respuesta del alfa es acercarse con lentitud como si tuviese miedo de asustarlo.

—Te está creciendo el pelo.

De forma automática Denki se lleva una mano a la cabeza donde nota que sus mechones rubios sobresalen de entre sus dedos. Cuando estuvieron juntos su pelo se parecía al de un puercoespín.

 _No más cortes de pelo obligatorios._

Se ríe, no puede evitarlo. El pensamiento es maravilloso. Descontando el puñado de risas que el alfa consiguió arrancarle durante su estancia en las celdas negras, hace años que no se reía así. Hace años que algo tan simple como el largo de su pelo no lo hacía feliz.

Se ríe y de pronto está llorando. La puerta se ha abierto y no puede parar. No sabe cómo hacerlo.

Entonces tiene al alfa frente a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, emitiendo ese tenue aroma de conforte lleno de azafrán.

[…]

Katsuki no para hasta que no tiene la certeza de que la victoria ha sido absoluta. Organiza grupos de limpieza con la intención de recorrer cada barraca hasta asegurarse que en la prisión no queda nadie más que ellos, envía a otro grupo a reunir armas, otro a contabilizar muertos, otro a reunir a los heridos, y otro más a inspeccionar el muro exterior para saber si alguno de los soldados consiguió escapar.

Solo entonces se da la vuelta para ir a buscar al pelirrojo. Lo encuentra consolando al omega rubio, quien se endereza al sentirlo llegar. El muchacho tiene los ojos rojos y su voz posee el característico tono de aquellos que han llorado, pero en lugar de derrumbarse, el chico asiente en su dirección listo para atender sus indicaciones.

Katsuki no pierde tiempo.

—Necesitamos provisiones.

—Nuestra despensa está vacía—responde el omega de inmediato, sin detenerse con preguntas innecesarias—Alla abajo solo queda aceite viejo.

—Organiza a los tuyos, que busquen los suministros de los guardias. Tiene que haber algo, lo suficiente para el viaje que planeaban. Necesitamos comida.

—Muy bien.

—Dame el paquete.

El omega lo saca de su bolsillo y se lo tiende, después se gira hacia la chica que permanece arrodillada en el suelo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. El muchacho consigue levantarla y está listo para empujarla cuando ella planta los pies y lo encara.

—Queremos ropa.

—Yo no fabrico ropa, si la quieres, búscala.

Antes de que ella pueda decir nada más, el chico la arrastra lejos. Katsuki se gira hacia el alfa pelirrojo, que no ha dejado de pasear su vista de uno a otro como si intentara entender algo.

—Tú también usas uniforme—es lo primero que dice cuando los otros dos se alejan.

—No pierdas el tiempo con estupideces y dime que dice.

Empuja el paquete de frascos contra el pecho del otro y le hace señas para que se pongan a cubierto bajo el tejado de la entrada al patio interior. Desde ahí se ven los cuerpos de los caídos, entre ellos pasea otro grupo que se dedica a trasladar a los heridos a una zona seca.

El pelirrojo toma el paquete y lo desenvuelve. Encuentra cinco viales de vidrio del tamaño de un dedo con sus tapones de corcho y una pequeña nota doblada metida entre los frascos. Al desplegarlo comienza a leer en silencio.

—¡En voz alta!

El pelirrojo obedece.

 _Hola Eijirou._

 _Hasta el momento eres el único que ha contestado. No tengo noticias de Hanta, Rikidou o Tetsutetsu. Es imposible decir que ha sido de ellos._

 _Tu carta confirma nuestra teoría, el incienso incapacita a nuestras tropas, está más allá de mí, imaginar por qué ninguno de nuestros espías supo de su existencia, pero sin duda es un detalle importante que mi padre debe saber. En cuanto supimos de ella un aliado nuestro sugirió la posibilidad de utilizar pañuelos cubiertos de perfume con la intención de minimizar sus efectos, tu amigo Rojo ha probado la teoría, pero es importante saber si el éxito puede repetirse para el resto y si es posible que neutralice sus efectos por completo. Con este objetivo en mente enviamos cinco viales con lociones naturales._

 _La hipótesis que tenemos es que tal vez el aroma a menta sea efectivo porque Rojo lo asocia con su hogar. Tal vez por eso no funcionó contigo, tal vez por eso no funciona con nadie más. Nuestra sugerencia es buscar compañeros que reconozcan alguno de estos aromas como familiares y probar si consiguen resistirse temporalmente al incienso._

 _Los viales contienen manzanilla, fresa, menta, jazmín, y el último es una elaboración especial._

 _Éste último contiene feromonas omega. La hipótesis que tenemos es que los omega no se ven afectados por el incienso. ¿Están ellos presentes en algún momento durante la aplicación del incienso? De ser así, ¿ha existido algún cambio en los resultados? De ser posible quisiéramos que utilizaran la esencia para probar la teoría de que en presencia del aroma natural de un omega el incienso resulta menos efectivo. Cualquier conclusión que puedan obtener a partir de esto tendría un inmenso valor para los nuestros._

 _No tomes decisiones precipitadas, Eijirou, las tropas de mi padre deben estar por llegar. Si no hubo cambio en su itinerario, sus naves deben aparecer en el horizonte en cualquier momento. Me temo que no podemos quedarnos para seguir ofreciéndote ayuda, hemos sido descubiertos y nuestro contacto sugiere un repliegue inmediato. Partiremos hoy mismo, me han dicho que te entregaran está carta en dos días, para entonces nosotros estaremos cerca de la costa. En cuanto me reúna con mi padre, enviaremos a un grupo por ustedes._

 _No te rindas._

 _._

Ejirou toma aire, la carta del príncipe posee el tono seco que lo caracteriza, pero aun así puede leer la preocupación por el resto de sus compañeros. La misma que él siente ahora al pensar que alguno de ellos sea uno de los muertos.

—¿Y qué más?

La pregunta lo devuelve a la realidad.

—Es todo lo que dice… ¡eh! ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Yo me quedare con este—responde el rubio al tomar el frasco de color transparente.

—¿Qué aroma es?

—No te incumbe… ¿no dice nada sobre cómo obtuvieron las feromonas omega?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Contesta.

—Lo que dice es lo que escuchaste, nada más… además, quienes extraen ese tipo de perfumes son los herbolarios beta. Tienen un excelente sentido del olfato.

—Tal vez de donde vengas así sea, pero en el sur los sanadores hacen sus propias lociones y pastas.

—¿En serio?... Hum….

—Ya sea un herbolario o un sanador, ¿de dónde lo obtuvo tu príncipe?

—Hay un herbolario que sirve en la corte, tal vez se la pidió a él.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿De carácter? Imposible. No le gusta que nadie se meta en su jardín.

—¿Es viejo?

—Como una pasa agria.

—¿Solo está él?

—Tiene a dos ayudantes, y hace un año admitió a otro aprendiz.

—¿Lo conoces?

—¿Al aprendiz?... Sí, es una vieja amiga, ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas?

El rubio no le responde, mira el frasco en su mano hasta que finalmente parece tomar una decisión, destapa el vial y le acerca el tapón de corcho a la nariz.

Eijirou inhala y de inmediato detecta el aroma a menta con una pizca de algo que no logra identificar. Es ligero, fresco y adorable en su sencillez. En cuanto lo huele se imagina un campo en primavera, lleno de aromas naturales y herbales.

—¿En tu hogar hay algún omega que huela así?

Eijirou exhala con lentitud, preguntándose vagamente qué zona del cuerpo posee un aroma tan rico en contrastes y profundidad.

—No—responde al final

El rubio aprieta los dientes y se entiesa al preguntar:

—Tu príncipe habla en plural: _Tenemos, nuestro_ … ¿sabes quién viaja con él?

—No. Podría apostar que es Tenya, el único beta de nuestro grupo, podría ser Hizashi. Es posible que Aizawa-sensei también esté con él.

La respuesta consigue que el rubio expulse el aire con fuerza.

—Si tanto te interesa—le dice Eijirou intentando calmar el ambiente—puedo preguntarle a Todoroki-ouji.

La mirada escarlata es afilada y firme.

—Una vez que lleguemos a la costa—añade Eijirou con una sonrisa.

El rubio sonríe. Eijirou empieza a acostumbrarse a ese gesto maníaco que refleja un ansia carnívora.

—Vayamos a buscar al ejército de tu príncipe.

[…]

.

 _n/a_

 _*suspiro*_

 _Hace mucho que no escribía una escena de acción. Son desgastantes. Y apenas es la primera. '_'_

 _Pues ya está. Katsuki es libre, tiene un objetivo en mente y pobre de aquel que quiera meterse en su camino, ¡yey!_

 _Y tendremos un poquito más de interacción entre Kirishima y Kaminari, a ver como les va._

 _Pero me temo que es tiempo de movernos de escenario. En el capítulo cinco nos enteramos que Izuku tenía más información que Aizawa. Sabía del secuestro de adultos beta, y de la droga, aunque en realidad no sabía con exactitud lo que era. Fue genial verlo preparado y enterado de lo que sucedía, pero así es él. Cuando planeó su viaje tomo en cuenta todos los detalles e hizo todo lo posible por aprenderse los mapas y las condiciones a las que se enfrentaba. No avanzó a ciegas, se aseguró de tener toda la información disponible. Recibió la ayuda de Tokoyami, cuyo padre trabajó en una prisión._

 _En ese momento no quise ahondar en el asunto, sin embargo, es hora de retomarlo, así pues, quiero formular las preguntas que tal vez algunos se hicieron durante ese capítulo. Preguntas que Todoroki formuló superficialmente en su nota, y que seguramente rondan la cabeza de Aizawa:_

 _¿Cómo es posible que un gobierno que envía espías con regularidad no supiera de la droga?_

 _¿Cómo es posible que todos sus espías fueran capturados o desaparecieran sin dejar rastro?_

 _¿Cómo es posible que nadie supiera del secuestro de adultos beta?_

 _¿Sugerencias?_

 _Bien, ya me dirán. Lo sabremos en el que sigue._


	13. Jaque

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel**

 _Advertencia: Muerte de varios personajes (lo siento). Violencia. Mutilación._

 _Gracias por sus mensajes: Karyu Robotnik. Solo una novata. Alma Vieja. Potusnani98. Figueroitai. Jess. Aquarelaboy. Yukino li. Taiga. Pan Sullivan._

 **Notas:**

Sobre el título. El _Jaque_ es una jugada del ajedrez en la cual el rey se encuentra amenazado por una pieza del contrincante; en el caso del _Jaque Mate_ la amenaza le impide al rey defenderse y pone el fin a la partida. Mientras escribía el capitulo pensé en ponerle Jaque Mate, pero no, no es el final de la partida.

Definiciones. La Cofa es la plataforma que se encuentra en lo alto de los mástiles donde los vigías se posicionan para maniobrar las velas altas y vigilar el mar.

Personajes. En este capítulo volveremos a ver al grupo de los Gatos que aparecieron en el capitulo 10. Los pongo de nuevo por si acaso.

Tsunagu Hakamata (Beast Jeanist)  
Ken Takagi (Rock Lock)  
Ryuko Tsuhikawa (Pixie-bob, de los pussycats)  
Tomoko Shiretoko (Ragdoll, de los pussycats)  
Yawara Chatora (Tiger, de los pussycats)  
Shino Sosaki (Mandalay, de los pussycats)

Más personajes. Tenemos a otros a los que mencionare por el nombre de pila:

Taishiro Toyomitsu (Heroe FatGum)  
Jin Bubaigawara (Villano Twice) El admirador de Toga.  
Kenji Hikiishi (Villana Big Sis Magne)  
Por último, tenemos al villano Muscular, a quien Izuku enfrentó con la intención de proteger al sobrino de Mandeley. Como no tenemos su nombre voy a ocupar la romanización de su kanji Masukyura.

 **Sinopsis:** Donde hay soberbia, la ignorancia brilla; cuando el orgullo manda, la desgracia llega.

.

.

 **Capítulo 13: Jaque**

Aizawa se queda en cubierta hasta que la orilla de Hosu se desvanece. Incapaz de dormir o de calmarse, se pasa la siguiente semana entrenando a Tenya en las costumbres de las tribus bárbaras, lo obliga a memorizarse mapas enteros e intenta aplacar sus prejuicios natos.

—Debes mostrarte siempre respetuoso frente a su líder—repite por enésima vez mientras su alumno se retuerce en su lugar—Desconozco la personalidad del joven Togata, pero es importante que no lo contradigas. No poseerá el título de rey, pero lo es a los ojos de su gente. Merece el mismo respeto que Todoroki-ou. No cometas el error de menospreciar sus tradiciones, son gente orgullosa y no tienen miedo de aceptar un duelo para defender su honor.

—Pero su forma de vida es…

—Tenya, no.

El muchacho asiente con calma.

—No lo decepcionaré, maestro.

Aizawa se despide de él en los picos. Lo ve alejarse hacia el interior mientras su barco pone rumbo de vuelta hacia Yuuei. El viaje le resulta insoportable, no deja de pensar, no deja de barajear teorías y cada día se arrepiente de haber abandonado a Shouto.

Es llegar al puerto y entender que es demasiado tarde; la flota real se ha ido y solo queda un puñado de barcos con la misión de patrullar la costa. De inmediato Aizawa ordena que el barco se ponga en marcha, pero el capitán le advierte que necesitan al menos tres días para realizar revisiones de rutina, reabastecimiento de suministros, limpieza y otros detalles.

—Nos vamos mañana al amanecer—ordena Aizawa en un tono que no admite réplica.

Mientras el capitán se encarga de los preparativos, Aizawa deja a los cachorros alfa bajo el cuidado de uno de los oficiales, también se despide de Hizashi, que se prepara para partir hacia el sur.

—Tal vez deba ir contigo—medita Hizashi junto a la nave en la que piensa viajar—Necesitarás ayuda para convencer a Todoroki-ou.

—Conseguir refuerzos debe ser nuestra prioridad.

—Pero todos los reportes indican que nuestra fuerza de combate es superior al ejército de Hosu, no creo que los refuerzos sean necesarios. Con el Ou viaja su guardia personal, los Gatos fueron reclutados y no habrá plan alguno que Sir Nighteye no apruebe. Temo que los refuerzos solo te causen problemas. Todoroki-ou no verá con buenos ojos que tomes los asuntos diplomáticos en tus manos.

—Si resultan ser innecesarios me disculpare y aceptare cualquier penitencia que me imponga el rey.

—Sigo sin entenderlo, ¿por qué insistes en traer ayuda?... ¿te preocupa lo que dijo el joven Midoriya? Tal vez no fuera cierto.

—Eso haría todo más fácil, pero supo detallar la posición de las aldeas en Hosu, los itinerarios en sus patrullas, la trayectoria de sus navíos comerciales. Sin importar cuántas veces lo interrogué, nunca detecté mentiras ni encontré contradicciones. Su información era sólida.

—Bien…, entonces hay una alianza: Hosu y Overhaul.

—No se trata solamente de la alianza, el chico supo de la desaparición de barcos muchísimo antes que nosotros.

—Los naufragios son moneda corriente en el mar.

—Hable con el capitán. Hace dos años que el número se incrementó, no siempre hay tormenta cuando los barcos desaparecen, pero lo hacen sin dejar rastro.

—Si es tan inusual, por qué nadie notifico al rey.

—Lo hicieron. El capitán me dijo que enviaron un aviso a la corte hace más de un año. Recibieron respuesta: El asunto se desestimó. Y hace un par de meses enviaron otra nota informativa. Esta vez nadie se tomó la molestia de contestar.

—Tal vez el asunto no era su prioridad.

—O tal vez nunca supo de el.

—¿Insinúas que hay mensajes que no llegan hasta el rey?

En lugar de responder, Aizawa toma aire y lo suelta con lentitud. Las dudas no dejan de revolotear dentro de él sin pausa. Su incertidumbre se ha convertido en una certeza frágil, cada día más firme y concreta. Al final no puede evitar pronunciar en voz alta la idea que no lo deja en paz.

—Me temo que hay un traidor en la corte. Uno que filtra la información que recibimos.

Hizashi lo mira estupefacto, con la frente arrugada ante la idea. Cuando habla su voz carece de los tonos altos y estridentes que lo caracterizan, es un susurro quedo, lleno de matices confusos.

—…esa es una acusación grave.

—Lo sé, y no dejo de pensar en ello. Ninguno de nuestros espías supo de la droga. Ni uno solo. Y cada vez que pienso en sus informes me doy cuenta de que son réplicas casi exactas, con los suficientes cambios para pasar desapercibidos. La mayoría duró menos de tres meses antes de desaparecer. Y no solo es la droga. Los secuestros continúan. Nuestra flota patrulla las costas día y noche, los horarios cambian, las rutas se alteran, y de alguna forma los esclavistas siguen llegando. Además, el capitán me confirmó que los barcos desaparecidos tienen una tripulación compuesta enteramente de hombres beta. Son demasiadas coincidencias.

—Pero hemos tenido victorias. Conseguimos evitar la captura de este año.

—Porque el príncipe ordeno la inmediata movilización de los barcos. El capitán tenía ordenes de mantener la vigilancia en esta zona. No se habría movido de aquí sin una orden directa.

—…nadie esperaba que el príncipe estuviese aquí.

—Todos creen que está descansando con su hermana en el bosque de la noche. Esa fue nuestra coartada.

—Espera, espera, hemos tenido otras victorias. El ataque a la fortaleza fue posible gracias a la información de los espías.

—Espías que fueron enviados con Kamui, un contacto al que solo yo tengo acceso y cuya identidad real se ha mantenido en secreto. Gracias a él conseguimos coordinar ese ataque. Mitsuki y los suyos lograron recuperarla, pero todos los prisioneros habían muerto muchísimo antes de que sus puertas cayeran. Ese fue el primer contacto que tuvimos con la droga, pero nunca supimos de ella. Alguien se aseguró de mantener esa información oculta.

—Entonces qué, ¿hay una conspiración dentro de la corte?

—No lo sé… ya sea un espía o un grupo de traidores, lo cierto es que se trata de alguien capaz de manipular los registros de información.

—Si existiera un traidor habría intentado acabar con la vida del rey.

—Dudo que su intento sea tan burdo como un cuchillo por la espalda o una porción de veneno en su vino. Temo que está guiando a nuestro rey hacia una trampa.

—¿El ataque a Hosu?

—Piénsalo. El rey viaja a ciegas, sin saber de la alianza ni del arma que usan contra nosotros. Si su ataque falla…

—En su ausencia, Shouto asume sus obligaciones, todas las familias de la corte son leales a él.

—¿Qué puede hacer un rey de diecisiete años con su ejercito al otro lado del mar cuando las tropas enemigas lleguen primero?

Hizashi se pasa una mano por el pelo, lleno de incredulidad.

—¿Crees que la intención de Hosu sea invadir Yuuei?

—Todoroki-ou se llevó a todo su ejército; dejo un mínimo de hombres, los suficientes para mantener el orden, pero su mano derecha, el capitán de su guardia, los patriarcas del consejo, todos ellos viajan con él. Si Hosu ataca, mientras están fuera, no tendremos la fuerza para hacerle frente.

—Sir Nighteye sugería mantener al rey aquí y enviar a Tsunagu con la mitad de la milicia, ni un hombre más.

—¿Recuerdas quien convenció al rey de participar en la lucha y reunir a todos sus hombres?

Hizashi lo mira, la arruga en su frente profundizándose. Traga saliva incapaz de pronunciar en voz alta el nombre que tiene en mente, en su lugar murmura.

—¿Alcanzaras a la flota del rey?

—Nos lleva cinco días de ventaja, pero con suerte Sir Nighteye estudiará la situación antes de organizar un ataque.

—¿Qué pasara si no consigo convencer al Concejo?

—Yuuei queda desprotegida y si cae no habrá nadie que pueda oponerse a Hosu.

Hizashi toma aire con labios trémulos.

—Maldita sea, Shota, de verdad espero que te equivoques.

[…]

Tomoko se apoya en la barandilla de la cofa con sus ojos fijos en el horizonte. Es de noche, pero la luz de las estrellas que se reflejan sobre el agua le permiten distinguir la sombra que se aproxima hacia ellos. Se da cuenta de inmediato cuando detrás de la sombra empiezan a perfilarse más siluetas. Todas del mismo tamaño, deslizándose por el mar a la misma velocidad.

Al ver las luces titilar en lo alto de los mástiles en un patrón que no reconoce, Tomoko grita.

—¡Enemigo a la vista!

Su grito reverbera en la noche, alertando a la tripulación y a sus compañeros que hacen sonar la señal de alarma. Sin perder tiempo Tomoko toma su linterna de aceite, que mantiene encendida en la cofa, y se gira hacia la izquierda, donde cubre la llama y la descubre en un patrón regular alertando al resto de la flota. De inmediato recibe una respuesta del barco más cercano, una luz que destella, se apaga y vuelve a destellar. La señal se repite en otro barco y sigue sucesivamente hasta que todas las naves de la flota responden a su advertencia.

Sin perder tiempo Tomoko se desliza por las cuerdas y cae grácilmente sobre sus dos piernas antes de correr hacia la escalera que conduce al interior. Baja para encontrarse con el rey que sale de su habitación sin su uniforme de batalla.

—¿Cuántos son?,—pregunta Todoroki apenas la ve descender.

—Consigo contar dos decenas de barcos, Su Majestad, es probable que haya más detrás.

—¿Nuestros hombres están enterados?

—La flota está lista, Su Majestad.

—Entonces es momento de luchar.

Tomoko asiente, está a punto de dar media vuelta cuando la sosegada voz de Sir Nighteye se eleva junto al rey.

—Tal vez sea prudente enviar una ofensiva por delante.

—Una excelente idea—añade Tsunagu materializándose junto a la mano derecha del rey—Si nuestro comité de bienvenida es tan pequeño, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con ellos.

En silencio y completamente inmóvil, Tomoko estudia el ambiente. Sus ojos vagan de la expresión impaciente del rey hasta el rostro sosegado y firme de Sir Nighteye. Junto a ellos Tsunagu exhibe una postura relajada, pero sus ojos delatan su nerviosismo. Es obvio que intentan convencer a su monarca de no participar en batalla sin pronunciar la petición en voz alta.

—Ellos tienen razón—responde una cuarta voz con el timbre alegre y despreocupado de aquellos que no guardan dudas en su corazón. Jin Bubaigawara, guardia personal del rey, palmea a Tsunagu en la espalda y le ofrece una sonrisa confiada a su soberano—Dejemos a los peones en manos de peones. Estoy seguro de que Su Majestad prefiere conservar su energía para la batalla en tierra.

—¿Ese es tu consejo?,—murmura el rey con su expresión enfadada.

—Una recomendación. Cuando desembarquemos en el puerto nuestros hombres verán a su rey guiar la ofensiva, a menos que prefiera esperar en el barco mientras hacemos limpieza.

—No hemos decidido…

—¡Hemos venido a luchar!,—replica Todoroki-ou cortando la protesta de su mano derecha.

El rey se mueve antes de ellos. Sir Nighteye lo sigue de inmediato y Tsunagu se gira hacia Jin.

—¿Por qué has tenido que abrir la boca?

—¡Hey!, estaba intentando ayudar. Pensé que la idea de luchar en el puerto lo haría cambiar de opinión sobre luchar hoy.

—¿Y cómo planeabas convencerlo de no luchar en los puertos?

—Sir Nighteye habría ideado un plan para entonces. ¡Yo solo quería hacer tiempo!

Tsunagu se marcha rechinando los dientes. Jin los ve desaparecer antes de girarse hacia Tomoko.

—Nuestro rey es como un niño pequeño, ¿hum?

Tomoko procura mantener su expresión neutra, aún se acuerda de su castigo la última vez que se quejó de su rey, pero hay algo en Jin… su sonrisa, la expresión en sus ojos, la familiaridad con la que se mueve, que instan a Tomoko a relajarse.

Al final se rinde y suspira.

—A nadie le gusta que le prohíban cosas.

Jin le regala una sonrisa inmensa, todo burbujeante y natural.

—Eres Tomoko Shiretoko, ¿no?, miembro de los Gatos Salvajes. He oído muchas historias de ustedes. Me han contado todo sobre su grupo y su forma de luchar..., también me han dicho que son de los pocos amigos que tiene Aizawa.

—Él no suele socializar con nadie.

—Lo sé, es un gato arisco, tal vez por eso se lleva tan bien con ustedes… por cierto, ¿dónde está él, hum? No lo vi abordar.

—Ya quisiera saberlo.

—Es extraño. Siempre creí que su intención era recuperar a su sobrino.

—Y lo es, pero tiene obligaciones.

—¿Cuidando de nuestro príncipe?

—Esa es su vida.

—Oí que el príncipe se retiró con su hermana al bosque de la noche, ¿es cierto? Hace años que no van ahí.

Tomoko sonríe emocionada ante la perspectiva de intercambiar noticias y rumores, mira a su alrededor en busca de oídos indiscretos y cuando no encuentra a nadie se gira hacia Jin, abre la boca y oye a Ryouko llamarla desde lo alto de la escalera.

—¡Tomoko, ven aquí!

Su cuerpo reacciona por instinto, se mueve hacia la escalera sin pensar y tiene el pie en el primer escalón cuando se da cuenta de que ni siquiera se ha despedido. Gira el rostro con las palabras de adiós en la punta de su lengua cuando se topa con la expresión de Jin que vuelve a su camarote.

Lo que ve resulta incomprensible. Jin no sonríe, su boca está torcida en un gesto de burla y manía tan alarmante que paraliza a Tomoko en su lugar.

—¡Tomoko!

Sus pies se mueven solos. La mueca de Jin la sigue y es un recuerdo fijo hasta que ve las siluetas negras que se recortan contra el horizonte. De inmediato asume su mentalidad de batalla y empuja ese mal presentimiento al fondo de su conciencia.

No volverá a pensar en él jamás.

[…]

En cuanto empieza la lluvia Ryouko maldice.

Detesta luchar mojada, detesta que su pelo se pegue contra su cráneo y que su fleco le cubra los ojos. Odia luchar en el mar con el suelo que se balancea y la amenaza de caer por la borda.

—¡No veo nada!,–exclama con ira

—¡Pues abre los ojos!,—grita Tomoko en algún punto sobre de ella.

Ryouko rechina los dientes. Tomoko ama el mar, tiene unos ojos asombrosos que le permiten observar el mundo a kilómetros de distancia sin importar si de día o de noche, sabe navegar, le encanta subirse a los mástiles y sentarse en los postes a estudiar el horizonte azul. Puede luchar en un barco con la misma agilidad y destreza que en tierra firme.

Ryouko detesta su perfección, también aborrece su exiguo sentido de autopreservación.

Cuando el primer barco se acerca, Tomoko salta hacia él con las cuerdas listas para construir un puente. No titubea, no duda. Ryouko se maldice porque ella también es un alfa pero en comparación de Tomoko se siente relegada.

Instigada por su audacia, Ryouko salta detrás de su compañera y empuña su espada sin titubear. Con el enemigo frente a ella se olvida de su odio por el mar y se concentra en la lucha. Esquiva ataques a derecha e izquierda, después golpea, usa su espada para cortar las zonas blandas del cuerpo. La sangre mancha sus ropas, pero la lluvia mantiene su cara limpia.

De pronto detecta el aroma de advertencia, denso y apremiante, que la hace reaccionar de forma automática. Se aparta cuando un hombre inmenso, con el torso superior cubierto de pelo oscuro y dos cuernos en forma de espiral, embiste contra ella. Ryuoko se resbala por el piso mojado incapaz de apoyar la pierna para levantarse, pero cuando el hombre arremete de nuevo, Yawara lo empuja de costado aprovechando la sacudida del barco para desequilibrarlo.

El hombre bestia sacude su cabeza apartando el agua de sus ojos e inmediatamente después enfoca su atención en Yawara. Cuando embiste contra él, Yawara se inclina como si tuviera intención de hacer frente a su fuerza bruta, pero justo antes de la colisión, cuando el hombre inclina sus cuernos para ensartarlo, Yawara se mueve. Usa su pierna izquierda como punto de apoyo, sujeta los cuernos y en lugar de empujar hacia el frente, gira usando el impulso de su enemigo para lanzar a su contrincante fuera de la borda.

Después le tiende una mano ensangrentada.

—Luchamos en pares—le dice con su voz potente y amable.

—¡Díselo a Tomoko que saltó sin permiso!

Yawara se ríe.

—No te preocupes, ¡Shino hablará con ella!

Ryouko sonríe, se sacude el pelo de la cara y se endereza. Está lista para otra ronda.

[…]

La victoria es aplastante. Las tropas de Hosu caen bajo el ataque masivo e indiscriminado de la flota de Yuuei. El rey lucha entre Sir Nighteye y Tsunaga, rugiendo cada vez que un enemigo cae por su espada.

La mañana los alcanza haciendo una limpieza final.

Yuuei pierde dos barcos en la contienda por culpa del fuego, pero consiguen dieciocho navíos capturados en buen estado, aunque extremadamente viejos, y otros diez con exiguas provisiones que terminaran por hundirse. Todas las fuerzas enemigas son lanzadas al mar, los pocos interrogatorios que realizan no aportan más información con excepción de la noticia de que los refuerzos se aproximan. El día termina con la flota dividiéndose en dos grupos, uno de ellos se aleja hacia babor con la intención de atacar el segundo puerto.

El barco del rey se ancla frente la costa. Sir Nighteye decide posponer el ataque con la intención de preparar el asalto, todo ello mientras esperan la aparición de los refuerzos enemigos, pero la paciencia del rey es corta y al final, dos días después de la batalla en el mar, reúne a su grupo para ultimar los detalles.

—Mañana temprano invadiremos el puerto—exclama Todoroki-ou estudiando el rostro de cada uno de los presentes—Quiero que mi grupo esté en primera fila.

Nadie se atreve a llevarle la contraria. Ni su mano derecha –Sir Nighteye aprieta los labios–, ni el capitán de su guardia –Tsunagu toma aire con lentitud–, ni ninguno de los hombres de su escolta personal. Jin es el único que asiente con energía, como si estuviera listo para la batalla.

—Solo tengo una pregunta Su Majestad—interrumpe Jin sonriendo con diplomacia—¿quién se quedará a coordinar las fuerzas que dejaremos protegiendo nuestra retaguardia?

—¿Quieres quedarte?,—pregunta Tsunagu con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No! Yo quiero luchar…, propongo que Sir Nighteye permanezca en el barco.

—Es una buena idea—responde el rey cruzando los brazos.

—Prefiero acompañar al grupo de Su Majestad. Tengo interés en inspeccionar los mapas y libros que guardan aquí. Tal vez sea apropiado que nuestro rey…

—No voy a quedarme.

—¿Qué tal Tsunagu?,—propone Jin señalando al capitán.

—No.

—Pues alguien se tiene que quedar—insiste Jin—no podemos dejar los barcos sin un líder.

—Será tu trabajo—exclama el rey con firmeza—Te quedarás aquí, Jin

—Quiero luchar—replica el alfa con asombro.

—Es una orden. Te quedarás al mando mientras estamos en tierra. Si los refuerzos enemigos aparecen tienes la autorización de organizar nuestras tropas.

El rostro de Jin se contrae de pena, pero asiente a las órdenes de su rey sin decir nada.

—Dejare a Taishiro contigo—exclama Sir Nighteye de pronto mirándolo con una atención avasallante.

Jin lo mira, la sonrisa titubea un momento, pero emerge amplia e inmensa como es su costumbre.

—Será lo más sensato—responde con un tono neutro—Y ya que tu grupo tiene un luchador menos, te ofrezco a uno de los míos. Toma a Masukyura, es un excelente guerrero y cubrirá el espacio que Taishiro deja libre.

Con eso la reunión se disuelve, solo queda dormir y descansar para la batalla que se avecina.

[…]

Desembarcan temprano en pequeños grupos de diez o quince usando los botes de asalto para llegar a la costa. Una vez ahí Tsunagu separa grupos, determina objetivos y se asegura de que su ejército se extienda a lo largo del puerto con la intención de arrasar con todo lo que haya a su alrededor.

Los Gatos son asignados como grupo de reconocimiento que tiene como objetivo avanzar por delante del rey para prevenir cualquier emboscada.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto—murmura Sir Nighteye mientras su grupo se adentra en el puerto que, curiosamente, está vacío.

—Es normal que no haya nadie—responde Tsunagu sin distraerse—es probable que la mayoría huyera.

—Terminemos con esto. Encuentra las oficinas administrativas después le prendemos fuego a todo.

Tsunagu asiente mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo inmutable.

[…]

Ryouko y grupo llegan a una intersección sin haber visto a nadie, lo único que se oye es el repiqueteo incesante del agua al caer sobre los tejados de madera. Sin decir nada forman dos grupos y se separan, alfa y beta luchando juntos, mezclando la fuerza de uno con la intuición del otro.

La natural impaciencia de Ryouko se ve suavizada por la calma y estoicidad de Yawara. Ella toma las decisiones y dirige, él apoya y ofrece consejo. Se comunican mediante gestos y suaves cambios en su aroma.

Han trabajado durante años, conociéndose de tal forma que Ryouko se detiene al notar que Yawara emite una señal de alerta. Ella no detecta nada, solo oye el delicado sonido del agua caer, aspira el aroma a miel dulce y aunque sus ojos vagan inquietos no distingue ni una sola sombra amenazante.

Le hace una seña a Yawara y éste responde señalando su nariz. Ryouko arruga el entrecejo y aspira. Solo huele a miel, deliciosa y pegajosa miel. Exquisita en su dorada densidad.

Ryouko suelta el aire con lentitud y su cuerpo emite un callado suspiro de calma. Ni siquiera detecta el aroma de alerta que Yawara emite. Solo puede oler la miel, es tan intensa que se imagina la sensación pegajosa en la punta de los dedos.

 _¿Lo hueles?_ , quiere preguntárselo en voz alta, pero por alguna razón no consigue reunir la fuerza para mover su lengua. Cierra los ojos y aspira la dulce esencia hasta que la siente asentándose en su estómago.

La miel está dentro de ella, la cubre por completo. No tiene fuerza para moverse, no siente manos, pies ni dedos. No ve nada. No oye nada. El mundo a su alrededor es un espacio en blanco.

[…]

Tomoko es una fuerza de la naturaleza, es la viva representación de un alfa alegre, completo, lleno de energía y decisión. Yawara es demasiado blando con ella, su naturaleza beta se somete con demasiada facilidad. La naturaleza alfa de Ryouko siempre choca con la de Tomoko, siempre están compitiendo, siempre están impulsándose a cruzar límites. La única capaz de mantenerla a raya, de hacerla reaccionar es Shino, quien no posee los asombrosos ojos de Tomoko ni la nariz de Yawara capaz de separar aromas que otros ni siquiera identifican. Tampoco cuenta con la fuerza de Ryouko o su destreza con los cuchillos.

Shino se caracteriza por su mente, su capacidad de hacer planes, de observar, de obtener conclusiones tan solo mirando.

Está en el piso superior de una de las bodegas donde almacenan leche cuando se da cuenta. Al mirar por la ventana del edificio, procurando mantenerse escondida, los ve: Un sinfín de siluetas, escondiéndose en la línea de los árboles, agrupándose y preparándose para avanzar. Su primera reacción es espesar su aroma para advertirle a Tomoko del destacamento enemigo, la segunda es buscar una ruta de escape para volver con el rey.

Está haciendo un conteo rápido del número de enemigos cuando ve que un grupo se separa de la columna principal y se dirige hacia dónde están. Shino se aleja de la ventana con la intención de buscar a Tomoko e iniciar la retirada, pero se detiene cuando ve a su compañera de pie en medio de la bodega con los brazos a los costados.

Sin perder tiempo Shino se inclina sobre el barandal buscando la amenaza que ha paralizado a Tomoko, pero no hay nada. En un intento por atraer su atención, Shino vuelve a espesar su aroma y se concentra en emitir una advertencia sin alzar la voz, pero no funciona. Tomoko permanece quieta, de pie en medio de la bodega, sin emitir ni una respuesta.

Shino aspira con lentitud esperando dilucidar el estado de ánimo de su compañera, pero de ella no emana nada. El ambiente huele a leche. Leche y miel. Le resulta familiar. Se distrae un momento intentando recordar de dónde lo conoce y entonces su mente hace click. En ese mismo momento las puertas laterales se abren y el grupo de demonios embiste contra Tomoko sin que ella levante un solo dedo para defenderse. Shino se mueve.

—¡Tomoko!

Corre por la plataforma y baja por las escaleras sin dejar de gritar, pero es inútil porque ella no reacciona. Ni siquiera lucha cuando el cuchillo de un enemigo se aprieta contra su cuello. La imagen la paraliza. Reacciona cuando los demonios gritan y la señalan.

—¡Mátenla!

El instinto de supervivencia de Shino la empuja hacia atrás, aunque no puede despegar su mirada del cuerpo caído de Tomoko. Cuando los demonios alcanzan la escalera Shino reacciona, con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas se da la vuelta y corre de vuelta a la plataforma superior. Enfila a la ventana que da a la parte frontal, esconde la cara en su brazo y se lanza contra la ventana de vidrio que se hace trizas ante su peso.

Shino cae sobre el tejado y rueda hasta el borde desde donde se descuelga, de ahí trastabilla y corre sin dejar de llorar. En su mente no deja de dibujarse la sangre roja y brillante brotando del cuello de Tomoko.

[…]

Sir Nighteye no es supersticioso. No cree en la suerte y no cree en las maldiciones. Su vida se guía bajo hechos concisos, demostrables y lógicos; y es precisamente por eso que le resulta extremadamente doloroso admitir en voz alta:

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

No es una admisión que esté dispuesto a verbalizar sin razón alguna, lo hace porque no deja de sentir que alguien lo empuja en esa dirección con los ojos cerrados. No importa que haya planeado cada detalle con cuidado, no importa que haya considerado cada posible amenaza, en su mente hay una vocecita que no deja de susurrar peligro.

El puerto vacío es otra alarma silenciosa que se añade a las que suenan dentro de su cabeza. Resulta un alivio encontrar el edificio administrativo y mientras él sube a investigar acompañado de dos compañeros el resto vigila los alrededores.

Sintiéndose observado Sir Nighteye se asoma por la ventana. En el exterior todos los hombres del grupo han asumido una posición defensiva. Tsunagu y el resto forman un circulo alrededor del rey inspeccionando los alrededores. Como todo parece en orden Sir Nighteye retoma su búsqueda. Repite la misma acción un par de veces hasta que ve a Masukyura separarse de su columna en actitud furtiva.

En un intento por entender lo que hace, Sir Nighteye dirige su atención a los edificios más cercanos buscando alguna señal. Lo que ve es un tenue rastro de humo, casi indistinguible en la lluvia, deslizándose hacia el rey. Curiosamente ninguno de los guardias parece detectarlo.

Sin perder tiempo Sir Nighteye abre la ventana y grita:

—¡Fuego!

Se da la vuelta y corre al exterior con sus dos compañeros detrás. En cuanto está junto al rey inspecciona los alrededores buscando el origen del incendio, pero el aire no huele a humo.

—¿Hueles el humo?

—¿huo?,—pregunta Tsunagu y hay algo raro en su voz, carece de la pizca férrea y alerta que usualmente posee. Sir Nighteye abandona su escrutinio frenético y posa sus ojos en el capitán.

—El humo.

—huo

—¿Tsunagu?

Es ver su expresión perdida y sentir que su premonición fatídica se materializa frente a él.

—¡Saquen al rey de aquí!,—empuja a sus dos compañeros beta para que se muevan—¡Ahora , ya!

La risa que oye en ese momento lo hace estremecer de pies a cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero yo quiero una audiencia con tu soberano.

Sir Nighteye aprieta los dientes, empuña sus armas y grita.

—¡Todos conmigo!,—corre para cerrar filas en la calle—¡protejan al rey!

Del grupo más de la mitad permanece inmóvil, el resto son hombres beta que se apresuran a obedecer mientras los ayudantes de Sir Nighteye arrastran el pesado cuerpo de su rey inmóvil de vuelta a los barcos.

[…]

Shino corre bajo la lluvia sin dejar de pensar en Tomoko y en la sangre manando de su cuello. Tan ensimismada está que choca con Yawara y rebota aterrizando en el suelo.

—¡Shino!

Es oír su voz y sentir que el miedo atenaza su estomago sin piedad, pero en lugar de hundirse y llorar, Shino toma aire y se concentra.

—¡Es una trampa!... ¡Tenemos que advertirle al rey!

—¿Dónde está Tomoko?

La pregunta desata su angustia, se esparce a su alrededor cargando el aire con desesperación, agonía y tristeza. Basta que Yawara detecte su dolor para que lo imite por reflejo.

—Vamos

Yawara la ayuda a levantarse y juntos emprenden el regreso a la costa. Solo entonces Shino se percata del cuerpo que su compañero carga sobre su hombro derecho. Desde ahí Ryouko se balancea como un saco vacío, tiene los ojos abiertos pero su expresión está ausente.

Shino se acuerda de Tomoko, aprieta los dientes y acelera el paso.

[…]

Tomura se ríe mientras lucha y saborea la adrenalina que recorre su cuerpo. Lo que mejora su humor es que su contrincante no le tiene miedo, lo mira con sus ojos juzgones, repletos de ira y aberración.

Tomura se mofa de él, se ríe cuando lo golpea, se carcajea cuando derrama su sangre. Se entretiene de tal forma que se le olvida que su misión es capturar al rey. Para cuando se acuerda tiene a su enemigo desangrándose por la herida de su pecho mientras sus hombres terminan de limpiar la zona cortando el cuello de todos los salvajes que siguen inmóviles.

—Mira nada más—murmura con fingida decepción mientras observa el precioso jacinto azul que se encuentra en la sien de su enemigo—Me has hecho perder mi cita.

—¿Cómo puedes…?,—jadea el hombre en el suelo sujetándose la herida en un vano intento de detener la sangre

—Lo hago con gusto.

—¿Quién eres?,—el charco a sus pies ha comenzado a teñirse de rojo.

—Quien destruirá Yuuei.

—No vencerás…

—¿De verdad?,—Tomura se ríe—Porque si miras con atención, creo que ya lo hice.

El salvaje se mueve, intenta alcanzar su espada, pero Tomura la patea lejos de su alcance. Se acuclilla junto a él, saca su cuchillo y lo hunde bajo la piel de la mejilla. Ignorando el grito de dolor del salvaje, Tomura traza los contornos de la flor que nace en la sien derecha y se extiende sobre el ojo.

Para cuando termina tiene las manos cubiertas de sangre, pero en ellas sostiene un trozo de piel donde la flor de jacinto azul se vislumbra con claridad.

[…]

El ataque de Hosu es devastador. Las tropas dispersadas a lo largo de la costa hacen frente a un enemigo invisible. Ningún alfa es consciente del ataque, todos se paralizan, envueltos en aroma de miel y leche, incapaces de oponer resistencia. Las tropas pierden a sus capitanes y más de la mitad de su fuerza. Los beta, inmunes al incienso, se ven emboscados, superados en número e información; muchos escapan, huyen de vuelta a la costa, incapaces de entender lo que está sucediendo.

[…]

Shino y Yawara encuentran al grupo del rey, o lo que queda de él, tambaleándose por la calle principal. De inmediato Yawara empuja a Ken, uno de los beta que carga con su majestad, le entrega a Ryouko y él mismo se encarga de alzar al rey sobre su espalda antes de emprender el camino hacia la costa.

—¿Dónde está Sir Nighteye?,—pregunta Shino a lo que Ken sacude la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Están a unos treinta pasos del bote más cercano cuando oyen una voz detrás de ellos.

—¡Eh!, esperen.

Shino se gira para recibir a Masukyura que avanza hacia ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?,—pregunta Shino escaneando a su alrededor en busca de su tropa—¿dónde están los demás?

—Nos separamos—responde Masukyura deteniéndose frente a Yawara—Eso se ve pesado, deja que te ayude.

Yawara duda, una fracción de segundo, y de inmediato su aroma se espesa lanzando una advertencia que Shino capta de inmediato. Masukyura también la detecta porque se mueve de prisa, sin titubear, empuña su daga y se lanza contra Yawara desestabilizándolo.

Shino está sobre él al siguiente instante, pero la fuerza del alfa es sorprendente, así como sus reflejos. Shino no consigue esquivar el codazo que le rompe la nariz, pero oye el rugido de furia de Yawara y cuando consigue sacudirse el dolor ve a los dos luchando de forma encarnizada mientras un beta arrastra al rey inconsciente hacia los barcos y Ken vuelve de dejar a Ryuoko en el bote.

Cuando Shino se acerca descubre con horror que la daga de Masukyura sobresale de la espalda del rey, hundido hasta la empuñadura. Está a punto de inclinarse y ayudar cuando el aroma de urgencia de Yawara llama su atención.

Shino corre a donde Masukyura se encuentra presionando su rodilla contra el cuello de Yawara. Con la nariz punzando de dolor, Shino se abalanza sobre la espalda del alfa y le sujeta del cuello con el brazo ejerciendo fuerza hacia atrás para obligarlo a retroceder.

La fuerza del alfa es inmensa, con una mano la sujeta del cabello y con la otra sujeta su brazo; aprieta su muñeca hasta que Shino grita por la presión sobre su hueso. No obstante, la distracción funciona porque Yawara consigue impulsar su cuerpo, aparta la rodilla que presiona su cuello y empuja a Masukyura a un lado, después le lanza un puñetazo que el alfa evita al lanzar a Shino contra su compañero.

Sin perder tiempo ambos rearman su postura defensiva interponiéndose en el camino de Masukyura hacia el rey.

—Ustedes beta tendrían que morir—murmura el alfa alistándose para luchar.

—Y lo harán—murmura otra voz.

Del camino principal se aproxima un hombre delgado de piel clara con el pelo de un azul deslavado. Shino lo estudia con atención intentando identificarlo, pero sus ojos se detienen en el trozo de piel que lleva en la mano.

—¿Eso es…?,—no puede evitar decir y el extraño se ríe.

—Oh, sí, es otra pieza de mi colección. Creo que añadiré la tuya. Me gusta la flor de catnip que tienes en tu mejilla.

Antes de que Shino responda Yawara emite una sutil señal de retirada. Masukyura la detecta, pero él reacciona con lentitud al no estar acostumbrado a sus señales. Corren hacia el bote que se aleja de la costa. Chapotean con el agua hasta las rodillas hasta que consiguen abordar mientras el hombre de pelo azul se ríe a carcajadas.

[…]

—¡Necesitamos un médico!,—grita Taishiro mientras ayuda a transportar al rey a sus aposentos.

Jin lo ve alejarse con el grupo de sanadores personales del rey, observa con indiferencia el rastro de sangre que dejan a su paso y dirige su atención hacia Ryouko, inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos, que es transportada hacia el interior. Por último, centra su atención en el resto del grupo: Yawara intenta recomponer la nariz de Shino y Ken busca sobreponerse a su estupor. Jin procura que la decepción no se refleje en su cara.

—¿Dónde están los demás?,—pregunta Taishiro al volver a cubierta.

—¿Cómo está el rey?,—pregunta Jin modulando su tono de consternación

—El médico está con él. No me quede a escuchar un diagnóstico. ¿Dónde está Sir Nighteye?

Ken Takagi responde—Se quedó a defender nuestra retaguardia.

—¿Y Tsunagu?

—Estaba con él.

—¿Cómo los emboscaron?

La pregunta es para Shino que tiene la cabeza entre las rodillas luchando por controlar el dolor.

—¡Nos traicionaron!,—alza el rostro ensangrentado y lo mira con ira—Masukyura… ¡el bastardo estaba con ellos!

—¿De qué estás hablando?,—pregunta Jin conteniendo el impulso de gruñir.

—¡Fue él quien apuñalo al rey! ¡Fue él quien nos atacó en la costa! ¡Todo fue una trampa!... Nos querían dentro del puerto.

—¿Qué paso?,—interviene Taishiro

—No lo sé. Había algo en el aire. Olía… olía dulce. Como la miel, pero no era igual. Olía como mi hermana… como cuando ella estaba… cuando estaba a punto de tener a mi sobrino… Olía a omega.

—¿Había omegas prisioneros ayudando al enemigo?,—pregunta Jin con calma.

—No era natural—interviene Yawara—Olía a miel y leche, pero también detecte el aroma de la amapola y de la valeriana. Ambas eran tenues, imperceptibles al principio… pero su efecto fue inmediato. En cuanto Ryouko lo aspiro su cuerpo perdió su postura defensiva, la sentí relajarse, y entre más respiraba dejo de moverse, se quedó quieta, no respondió cuando intenté llamarla.

—Tomoko—el nombre se quiebra en los labios de Shino, toma aire y vuelve a intentarlo—Tomoko también reaccionó igual. Se quedó inmóvil. No se rebeló ni aunque los demonios fueron hacia ella.

Yawara se arrodilla a su lado y le frota la espalda con afecto.

—Lo mismo paso con el grupo del rey—murmura Ken encorvado en su lugar mirándose las manos ensangrentadas—Fue Sir Nighteye quien nos ordenó arrastrar a Todoroki-ou de vuelta a los barcos. El rey… el rey no se movía. Tuvimos que empujarlo mientras Sir Nighteye organizaba la defensa a nuestra espalda—alza los ojos y deja vagar su vista de los gatos a Jin y de vuelta—¿Cómo pueden… cómo hicieron eso?

—Neutralizaron a todos los alfa con ese aroma—dice Shino mirando a Jin y Taishiro.

—Nada de conclusiones absurdas—responde Jin alzando las manos

—¡No es absurdo! ¡Ryouko, Tomoko… y el rey!

—Sigue siendo una suposición—dice Jin antes de volverse hacia Ken—¿Hubo algún alfa obedeciendo las ordenes de Sir Nighteye?

—No lo sé… todo paso tan rápido.

—Ahí lo tienes—señala Jin mirando a Shino—Tal vez sea una coincidencia.

—¿Coincidencia?,—gruñe Shino mientras se pone de pie

—Es algo que tenemos que investigar.

—¿Piensas mandar más tropas?

—Nuestra misión es inutilizar este puerto.

—¡Ordenar un ataque sin saber que es esa cosa es una estupidez!

—¡Estupidez es quedarse esperando un contraataque!

—¡¿Por qué no nos vendas los ojos y nos tiras por la borda?! ¡Será más rápido!

—¡No seas absurda! ¡Harás lo que digo!

—¡Tú no eres mi rey! ¡No te debo obediencia!

—¡Yo estoy a cargo y tengo ordenes que cumplir!

—¡Eres un necio si no escuchas lo que te hemos dicho!

—¡Basta!,—Taishiro se interpone y los mira con severidad imponiéndose—Basta los dos. Nuestra prioridad en este momento es el rey. Tenemos que volver.

—No podemos volver—interrumpe el sanador que viene a reunirse con ellos.

—¿Cuál es el diagnostico?,—pregunta Jin.

—Me temo que el cuchillo perforó el pulmón, pero como Todoroki-ou se encuentra bajo una sedación profunda no tengo forma de confirmarlo.

—¿Qué clase de sedación?,—interviene Taishiro

—No lo sé, su cuerpo no muestra las señales visibles de estrés o dolor. No reacciona a nuestras preguntas, su ritmo cardiaco es muy lento, eso ha mantenido la pérdida de sangre al mínimo, también ha detenido el esparcimiento del veneno, pero...

—¿Veneno?

—Hemos extraído la hoja y por el olor podemos afirmar que fue corrompido, todavía no identificamos la composición. Tendremos que vigilar su condición durante un par de días.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí.

—El rey no sobrevivirá al viaje de vuelta. Necesitamos que recupere la conciencia, necesito que se encuentre fuera de peligro antes de considerar someterlo al estrés de la travesía.

—De acuerdo—exclama Jin tomando el control—Esperaremos.

—Tenemos que enviar una patrulla a buscar a los demás—exclama Shino—tenemos que avisarles del peligro

—Yo iré—anuncia Taishiro—los traeré de vuelta.

—Muy bien, que Shino y Yawara vayan contigo.

—No—dice Shino—nos quedaremos con el rey. Es nuestra obligación.

Jin está listo para protestar cuando Taishiro interviene.

—Es lo mejor. Tomaré cinco barcos de escolta e iremos por ellos. Shino, te quedarás con el rey, pero recuerda que Jin está a cargo, es tu obligación obedecerlo.

Shino asiente con rigidez. Jin se despide de ellos y se marcha a repartir obligaciones.

[…]

El barco de Aizawa atraviesa el mar a una velocidad impresionante. Los vientos están de su parte y consiguen recorrer el mar en tan solo diez días al no tener que enfrentar ninguna tormenta seria. Por desgracia llegan demasiado tarde. Su navío sortea las naves escolta hasta detenerse junto al barco real, en cuanto Aizawa salta a cubierta Shino lo intercepta.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?!—lo reprende la mujer con la nariz hinchada y los ojos negros.

Aizawa se sorprende al verla, pero su urgencia es aún mayor.

—Tengo que hablar con el rey.

—Todoroki-ou está inconsciente—responde Jin apareciéndose junto a él—¿De dónde vienes?

—¿Y Sir Nighteye?

Shino toma aire y se lo explica. Han pasado dos días, pero su voz aún se quiebra cuando habla de Tomoko, cuando eso pasa toma aire y retoma su relato de inmediato. Le cuenta de la batalla, del humo con aroma a omega, de la perdida de la mano derecha del rey y del capitán de su guardia. Le explica que del consejo real solo quedan los patriarcas de cada familia de la corte a quienes Taishiro intenta alcanzar.

—Una pequeña flota de barcos nos atacó ayer—concluye Shino con su voz controlada—pero conseguimos repelerla. Tuvimos que alejarnos del puerto para evitar que nos acorralaran.

—He llegado demasiado tarde.

—¿Dónde está el príncipe?,—interroga Jin con severidad—Tu tarea es mantenerlo a salvo.

Al pensar en Shouto, Aizawa reacciona.

—Necesito un barco, necesito que Shino y Yawara vengan conmigo.

—¿Por qué?,—cuando Aizawa intenta desviar la conversación Jin se endereza—El rey me dejo a cargo, eso significa que soy responsable de su hijo. Tienes la obligación de decirme qué has estado haciendo y por qué el príncipe no está contigo.

Aizawa mira a Shino que asiente con rigidez. Pese a su renuencia les cuenta del rescate de los cachorros alfa, el secuestro de barcos beta, la existencia de la droga y la alianza entre Hosu y Overhaul.

—¿Quién te ha dicho esto?,—inquiere Jin con voz tensa.

—Eso no importa ahora. Todo ha resultado ser cierto. Incluida la traición de Masukyura, aunque no esperaba que fuera él—dice mirando con fijeza a Jin.

—¿Dónde está el príncipe?

Aizawa guarda silencio.

—Me lo dirás ahora o tomare tu silencio como una afrenta contra el rey mismo—cuando el silencio se prolonga, Jin balancea su cabeza en un intento por relajar sus músculos—Traigan al capitán.

La autoridad de Jin sobre la tripulación beta es absoluta porque ante su orden dos hombres abandonan la cubierta para cumplir su mandato.

—Sujétenlo—ordena después y otro grupo de guardias aferra a Aizawa que intenta apartarse—No dejen que intervenga.

En cuanto el capitán se presenta frente a ellos Jin se impone.

—Soy Jin Bubaigawara y en este momento soy la máxima autoridad que existe por debajo del rey. Me dirás exactamente qué hicieron desde el momento en que tu barco salió del puerto por primera vez.

El capitán toma aire y se lo cuenta. En cuanto termina de hablar Jin empieza a reírse. Consigue tranquilizarse lo suficiente para tomar aire.

—Lo siento, pero la idea es hilarante—dice Jin mirando con fijeza a Aizawa—¿me estás diciendo que nuestro príncipe, el heredero de la corona, se encuentra en tierra hostil, en manos de un sospechoso que bien podría venderlo a nuestros enemigos para recuperar su posición?, ¿y qué tú lo permitiste?

—Kamui es de fiar, mientras Shouto escuche sus recomendaciones estará a salvo.

—Yo no podría mi fe en uno de ellos, ¡Guardias!, enciérrenlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?,—protesta Shino con furia.

—¡Ha puesto la vida de nuestro príncipe en peligro! Shota Aizawa te remuevo de tus obligaciones hasta no confirmar que tus imprudentes acciones no hayan resultado en la muerte de nuestro príncipe.

—¡No puedes hacer esto!,—grita Shino

Jin la ignora—Si por tu culpa el príncipe muere, me aseguraré de que tu castigo sea ejemplar.

—No puedes hacer esto—dice Aizawa con toda la autoridad que posee mientras los guardias lo arrastran hacia la bodega.

—El rey no te lo perdonara—dice Shino

—Cuando el rey despierte podrá dar su opinión sobre este asunto.

Pero esa misma noche Enji Todoroki, soberano de Yuuei, fallece; y casi al mismo tiempo un cuervo negro vuela desde tierra hasta la popa del barco. Jin acaricia su plumaje y coloca el mensaje en la bolsita de su pata. La nota es un trozo de papel enrollado que dice:

 _El rey ha muerto y su heredero pasea en Hosu._

Jin se queda ahí hasta que el ave se pierde vista sin dejar de sonreír.

 _._

 _Continuará_

Pues ya estuvo, tenemos respuestas a varias cuestiones y el resultado del asalto de Yuuei. Es el primer capítulo (y el único) donde nuestros protagonistas no aparecen, pero sin duda todo lo acontecido aquí los afecta. Para quien no ha leído sobre las formas de gobierno, Yuuei tienen una monarquía hereditaria alfa. Shouto es el tercer descendiente del rey, pero el primer hijo alfa así que tras la muerte de su padre la corona le pertenece, a saber dónde anda, porque me temo que los enemigos empezarán a buscarlo.

Y Katsuki y su grupo no podrán contar con que alguien vaya a buscarlos siendo que Jin tiene ordenes de mantener a las tropas de Yuuei quietas. Algo que me gustaría mencionar es que Katsuki no sabe que Izuku está ahí, sabe que está vivo, pero a él no se le ha ocurrido que alguien pueda ser tan necio como para llevar a un omega directamente a tierra a enemiga así que, para él, Izuku está lejos, su preocupación ahora es salir de ahí para ir a buscarlo. Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Les comento que el incienso de las prisiones es la versión ligera porque se usa en espacios cerrados y controlados. El incienso que está diseñado para adultos tiene una consistencia más densa, se han probado sus efectos en espacios cerrados, en el exterior y bajo la lluvia, en todos los casos resulta ineludible.

Dificultades con este capítulo: Llegue a las cinco mil palabras y me faltaban tres escenas, la última, la más importante de todas, así que no, no podía dejar el capítulo a la mitad. Lamento mucho los muertos (si hay fanáticos de los gatos, lo siento). Me temo que habrá más. Está guerra está avanzando muy rápido y Yuuei no comienza con muy buen pie.

Se suponía que iba a publicar ayer, pero vi Annihilation de Netflix y me distraje.

Por cierto, para enterarse de novedades y otros drabbles en español pueden darse una vuelta en mi nuevo blog: roquel(punto)wordpress(punto)com, estaré subiendo nuevas historias ahí. Saludos!


	14. Miosotis

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel**

Quiero brindar por aquellos leyeron el capítulo anterior y sobrevivieron a todos los nombres casi desconocidos, sé que fue difícil no perderse. ¡Y para quienes dejaron un comentario, felicidades, ha hecho posible que este capítulo sea publicado un día después que el de ayer!

 **Notas:** Miosotis es la flor conocida comúnmente como nomeolvides. Es una flor pequeña en forma de pentagrama, tiene cinco pétalos azules que crecen en torno a un centro de color amarillo con un punto negro dentro de él.

.

 **Capítulo 14: Miosotis**

Hay costumbres, tradiciones, que se pierden conforme pasa el tiempo; algunas se olvidan, otras se transforman en algo completamente diferente. Pocas son aquellas que sobreviven al paso del tiempo.

En las islas existen muchas tradiciones. Una de ellas es que al cumplir doce años los jóvenes alfa son enviados a entrenarse durante cuatro años en cuestiones náuticas. La intención es enseñarles a navegar, a reconocer las corrientes, la forma de enfrentar una serpiente marina y sobrevivir en las tormentas. Ya que la pesca es la principal actividad comercial de Kohei, cada alfa, incluso aquellos que deciden no convertirse en navegantes, deben contar con el entrenamiento básico en el mar.

Una de las tradiciones que ha caído en desuso es la entrega de la flor de Miosotis. Hace ya muchos años, cuando los jóvenes alfa se preparaban para marcharse a su entrenamiento en el mar, algunos solían entregar una flor de miosotis con la intención de establecer un compromiso de cortejo. La flor era una pregunta en sí.

"¿Me esperarás?"

La tradición dictaba que el alfa subiera a las montañas en busca de la flor, la cual crecía en terreno alto, en el hogar de las serpientes emplumadas. La tarea en sí involucraba un viaje de varios días, era a su vez una demostración de la clase de compromiso que los pretendientes estaban dispuestos a ofrecer, y de los peligros que estaban dispuestos a enfrentar. El riesgo era alto y muchos volvían con heridas abiertas, así que los adultos de la aldea intentaron cambiar la tradición. Costó tiempo y esfuerzo, pero finalmente se convirtió en costumbre ofrecer una caracola, muchísimo más fácil de encontrar y de mayor duración.

[…]

 _En la primavera que Katsuki va a cumplir doce años, la tradición de la flor de miosotis es un recuerdo lejano, desconocido para la mayoría, recordado por unos cuantos._

 _Cada día Katsuki se levanta temprano y recorre la playa buscando una caracola perfecta. Ninguna de las que encuentra cumple con sus estándares, así que el muchacho vuelve de mal humor para desayunar._

 _Dentro lo espera Izuku, sentado en la mesa del comedor, charlando animadamente con su madre._

— _¿Has vuelto?,—pregunta Mitsuki con una sonrisa burlona que lo hace enfadar._

— _Si me hablas es por que estoy aquí—gruñe entre dientes mientras se deja caer en la silla al otro lado de Izuku._

— _¿Lo encontraste?,—pregunta Mitsuki con ese tono de voz que indica que sabe lo que estuvo haciendo._

 _Katsuki la mira y gruñe._

— _Cállate._

— _Has estado entrenado desde muy temprano, Kacchan._

— _No es tu asunto, Deku—replica mientras su padre le sirve de comer._

 _Come con la cabeza pegada al plato mientras su madre hace reír a Izuku, lo escucha parlotear sobre los nuevos remedios que ha conseguido y de lo emocionado que está por acompañar a su padre a la capital en busca de ingredientes. Katsuki mantiene la boca cerrada y se entretiene con su comida hasta que todos han terminado e Izuku se despide._

— _Vendré cuando termines tu entrenamiento, Kacchan._

— _Hum._

 _Izuku sonríe nervioso y se marcha. En cuanto sus pisadas dejan de oírse su madre se gira hacia él mirándolo con las cejas enarcadas._

— _Si lo tratas así no aceptará tu caracola._

— _¡¿Ah?!—suelta su cuchara con violencia y se endereza para enfrentar a su madre—¡Cállate!_

— _Es un consejo, ¡no seas un imbécil con la persona a la que vas a ofrecerle una caracola!_

— _¡¿Consejo?!—salta de su silla y señala—¡¿Por qué querría un consejo de alguien que no le dio una caracola a mi padre?!_

— _¿Quién dice…?_

— _¡Él no tiene una! ¡Lo sé!_

— _¡Porque yo le di…!_

 _En ese momento su padre interviene. Su aroma inunda la casa, denso, sosegado, lleno de tranquilidad. Katsuki ve a su madre aspirar con fuerza, es testigo de cómo el aroma la calma, la ve perder la rigidez en su cuello y sus pupilas se apaciguan._

 _En contra de su voluntad, Katsuki deja de sentirse violento._

— _Es tarde—dice Masaru mirándolos con firmeza—Y la maestra nunca debería llegar tarde._

 _Katsuki sale de su casa sin despedirse, ni siquiera espera a su madre porque la conoce, en cuanto llega a la zona de entrenamiento empieza con sus ejercicios de estiramiento. El resto de sus compañeros lo imitan y cuando su madre llega, veinte minutos tarde, están listos para entrenar con las espadas cortas._

 _El entrenamiento consigue calmar su ansiedad, pero al final vuelve a sentirla, más intensa y asfixiante; mientras está ayudando a su madre a recoger y guardar todos los materiales no puede evitar preguntarle._

— _¿Qué le diste?_

 _Su madre ni siquiera finge no saber de lo que está hablando. Se muerde el labio, guarda silencio y parece sostener una discusión consigo misma._

— _Una flor de miosotis—confiesa en voz baja mientras caminan de vuelta a casa para la comida de la tarde._

— _¿Una qué?_

— _La llaman la flor de nomeolvides—responde su madre antes de contarle sobre antiguas tradiciones perdidas y su significado._

 _Esa tarde Katsuki come en silencio, por la tarde acompaña a Izuku a nadar y se sienta con los alfa de su edad que se pasan horas hablando sobre caracolas y prospectos. Esa noche, después de cenar, cuando toda la casa está en silencio y a oscuras, Katsuki se levanta a hurgar en la cocina._

 _Se congela cuando el aroma de su madre aparece por la puerta._

— _Vas a necesitar más comida que eso._

 _Katsuki no se mueve, tiene en la mano una bolsa llena a medias con fruta seca y pan._

— _Puedo hacer un mapa—añade ella mientras jala una silla para sentarse colocando su lámpara sobre la mesa._

— _No—su voz, aunque es un susurro tenue, consigue transmitir su renuencia._

 _En lugar de indignarse su madre sonríe._

— _Eso fue lo que yo dije—apoya la barbilla en su mano como si la situación le resultara divertida—Nuestra familia ha mantenido la tradición durante años. Mi madre fue a buscarla, y antes que ella su padre. Parece ser que nos gustan los retos. Tu padre me hizo prometerle que no te dejaría ir, pero no te lo puedo prohibir si no te veo, ¿cierto? Distraeré a Izuku mientras estás fuera._

 _Se levanta sin hacer ruido y se marcha dejando su lámpara para él._

[…]

— _¡Kacchan!_

 _El grito está lleno de emoción, de felicidad, cuando alza los ojos encuentra a Izuku corriendo hacia él, pero se detiene de golpe a un brazo de distancia y se retuerce las manos, ansioso._

 _Katsuki se acuerda de lo táctil que Izuku solía ser cuando eran pequeños, pero no consigue recordar cuando fue que abandonó la costumbre. Tal vez desde aquella vez en el bosque, cuando quedaron atrapados bajo la lluvia._

 _A veces Katsuki sueña con volver a ese día._

— _¡Has vuelto, Kacchan!, ¡¿a dónde fuiste?!_

— _Deja de gritar, Deku._

— _Lo siento, pero te fuiste sin decir nada… y tu madre no quiso…_

— _¿Hablaste con mi madre?_

— _Fui a desayunar a tu casa como siempre, tu madre me contó muchas historias: De la primera vez que ganó un torneo. De lo emocionada que estaba cuando se marchó a entrenar. De la primera vez que se enfrentó a una serpiente de mar. De la vez que le regaló una flor azul a tu padre para cortejarlo, ¿sabías…?_

— _¿Te contó eso?_

— _¡Sí! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que esa era una costumbre!..._

 _Izuku parlotea sobre la flor azul y sobre sus padres, hasta Katsuki se harta._

— _Ven—ordena e Izuku se calla de golpe. Se alejan de la aldea hacia la espesa zona cerca de la playa—¿Qué te dijo mi madre de la flor azul?_

 _Izuku sonríe y repite la misma historia que Katsuki se sabe; mientras lo escucha Katsuki intenta contener la ansiedad. Tiene un nudo en el estómago y sus manos no dejan de sudar, se siente con ganas de correr y gritar._

 _Se detiene de improviso e Izuku lo imita. Por largo rato ninguno de ellos dice nada, Katsuki está seguro de que Izuku puede detectar su impaciencia y ansiedad, pero se abstiene de decir algo._

 _Al final consigue armarse de valor._

— _No te voy a dar una caracola, Deku—dice tragándose la bola de nervios que tiene atorada en la garganta, es ver la cara contrariada de Izuku y sentir que su estómago se deshace entre ácidos burbujeantes—Tampoco voy a cortar una flor para ti, esas cosas se mueren._

 _Izuku palidece, asiente y está a punto de abrir la boca y arruinarlo todo cuando Katsuki lo toma del codo y lo hace cruzar por la hilera de arbustos que cubre el claro. Lo arrastra hasta uno de los árboles de la zona, y lo obliga a ponerse de cuclillas junto a él. Hombro con hombro, pierna contra pierna._

— _Aquí plantaremos un campo._

 _El 'si lo quieres' está implícito y Katsuki no pierde tiempo vocalizándolo. En su lugar se limita a contemplar la expresión de Izuku que observa los tres brotes de flores azules recién plantados, cada uno cuenta con tres flores iguales y con pequeños capullos que prometen abrirse pronto._

 _Los ojos verdes estudian los pétalos con una atención obsesiva, recorren la forma de las hojas, los pétalos, los tallos delgados, después se giran hacia él y Katsuki experimenta, no por primera vez, la descarga eléctrica que lo sacude de pies a cabeza._

 _Izuku tiene unos ojos inmensos, de un verde oscuro como el musgo húmedo. Son brillantes y profundos con una infinidad de pensamientos detrás._

— _Me iré, así que no voy a darte una flor que va a morirse en una semana—se repite Katsuki queriendo ahogarse en el pozo verde que es Izuku; se mueve junto a él, ejerciendo presión en su hombro. Sin dejar de mirarlo señala las flores—Así que plantaremos un campo. Podrás venir todos los días. Se expandirán a lo largo de toda está zona. Y siempre que las veas te acordarás… cuando las veas pensarás…_

 _No consigue verbalizar el final de su discurso._

 _No necesita hacerlo porque Izuku sonríe, con esa sonrisa preciosa, exuberante y delicada, todo mejillas y felicidad._

— _Me acordaría de ti aunque no tuviera ni una sola flor azul, Katsuki._

 _Es oír su nombre y sentir que algo florece dentro de él, es cálido e inmenso. Extraordinario._

 _Eso hasta que Izuku pierde su sonrisa y Katsuki descubre por qué. Ahí, frente a ellos, se materializa un hombre de piel purpura, pelo blanco y maliciosa sonrisa. Un hombre que embiste hacia ellos destruyéndolo todo a su paso._

[…]

Katsuki despierta de un sobresalto, tiene el cuerpo cubierto en sudor frío y no consigue controlar su respiración. Le toma un momento sacudirse la sensación de vacío y amargura.

 _Si tan solo…_

 _Si no hubiera…_

Sacude la cabeza y se obliga a no hundirse en el mar de culpa que lo carcomió durante los primeros años. En su lugar abandona la cama y sale al patio. La prisión permanece en silencio, la mayoría duerme reuniendo fuerzas para iniciar la travesía al amanecer, un pequeño grupo hace guardia, pero él procura ignorarlos.

La lluvia se ha convertido en una pequeña llovizna ligera así que Katsuki aprovecha para subir a las almenas a mirar la luna. Se apoya contra la baranda, envuelve el frasco de perfume entre sus manos y las coloca contra sus labios.

Dentro de él se agita la impaciencia, su deseo de salir, de buscar al príncipe de Yuuei, de interrogarlo sobre el perfume, pero sabe que no debe cometer errores, no puede equivocarse. Izuku está al otro lado del mar y él tiene que encontrarlo.

Han pasado más de cuatro años, pero tiene una promesa que cumplir.

 _Volveré, tengo que volver._

Y en algún lugar, en lo alto de las montañas, una pequeña flor azul de cinco pétalos se agita ante el viento. _¿Me esperarás?_

 **Continuará**

 _n/a_

 _Es un capítulo corto, pero tiene dos objetivos: Uno, establecer el inicio de la segunda parte de esta historia y dos, ser una compensación por el monstruo que resultó ser el capítulo anterior. A quienes tuvieron la fuerza para comentar, gracias._

 _Este es el recuerdo que Izuku no consigue recordar; apareció en el primer capítulo y se ha repetido un par de veces, por desgracia el terror del secuestro provocó que Izuku lo bloquee de su memoria. Eventualmente llegará a él, por ahora Katsuki se acuerda._

 _Me gusta pensar que aún con toda la bravuconería que existe en Katsuki, ni si quiera el podría ser inmune al nerviosismo, la ansiedad, y la desazón que sientes cuando quieres confesarte por primera vez, ¿alguien recuerda cómo es?_


	15. En la Tierra de Hosu

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel**

 _Gracias por sus mensajes: KusoYuuko. AlmaVieja. Karyu Robotnik. Akaerii. LaPasivaDeDeku. Vero senpai. Kitkat. Pan Sullivan. Milexnay. Potusnani98. Lamento la tardanza. Muchos trámites. Sus mensajes siempre me animan a seguir_.

Adelante

 **Sinopsis:** Bajo la lluvia, empapado, frío y hambriento, lo prefiero mil veces a vivir bajo el suelo entre rejas negras.

.

.

 **Capítulo 15: La Tierra de Hosu**

Desde lejos, la caravana parece ser un grupo de soldados común y corriente: Seis carromatos guiados por jinetes cubiertos de negro, una tropa de soldados en la delantera, en los flancos y en la retaguardia, todos vestidos con el inconfundible uniforme del ejército y cubiertos con capas gruesas confeccionadas especialmente para viajar en la lluvia.

Pero de cerca y bajo un examen más detallado quedan al descubierto las diferencias. En primera los soldados avanzan sin la coordinación que caracteriza a la milicia, no hay formaciones, no hay filas, no hay superiores cabalgando y supervisando la caravana. En segunda los soldados tienen problemas manejando las bestias de carga que parecen escoger siempre la ruta más suave, donde las llantas de los carromatos terminaran por hundirse, eso deja claro que la tropa no conoce la zona.

Pese a sus dificultades, el grupo no se mueve a ciegas. Tienen soldados en los flancos estudiando los alrededores en busca de amenazas, cada cierto tiempo envían pequeñas avanzadillas en tres direcciones con la intención de escoger la ruta más accesible, por las noches hacen rotaciones de guardia para evitar sorpresas o emboscadas, y lo más importante de todo es que tienen exploradores limpiando la zona por la que pasan.

Así que no, no son un grupo comandado por un capitán del ejército, pero sin duda tienen un líder que los guía.

Togaru lleva dos días tras ellos desde que se cruzara con el grupo en su jornada de caza. En un principio su intención había sido esconderse hasta perderlos de vista, sabía que si ellos lo encontraban habría muchas preguntas y él prefería evitarlas. Eso fue antes de entender que la caravana estaba compuesta de personas que no eran originarias de la zona.

Ahora Togaru intenta adivinar si la tropa ha sido enviada por el General.

Como tiene la ventaja de conocer la región, de saber dónde se encuentran las mejores zonas para acampar y cazar y disponer de todos los atajos posibles, Togaru no tiene problemas encontrando escondites de observación donde puede ver al grupo avanzar. Se mueve siempre por la zona alta donde los arboles son más tupidos, lejos de sus exploradores y su campo de caza.

Durante casi tres días Togaru asiste a la misma rutina: los carromatos avanzan lentamente por los caminos lodosos, en ocasiones las ruedas se atascan y el grupo se congrega para ayudar, descansan tres veces al día, las primeras son paradas cortas para comer y desentumir las piernas, la última es al atardecer donde el campamento entero se instala. Encienden fuego a resguardo de la lluvia y pronto las patrullas se extienden alrededor mientras el resto del grupo duerme. Al día siguiente la rutina vuelve a empezar.

Togaru se aburre, está pensando seriamente en dar la vuelta y marcharse, cuando consigue ver la cara del líder.

Entre tantos encapuchados es difícil seguirle el rastro al cabecilla del grupo, el tipo está en constante movimiento y solo se distingue del resto cuando empieza a señalar y todos se mueven para obedecer. Togaru ha perdido la esperanza de identificarlo, por suerte para él, la lluvia se detiene al tercer día y toda la caravana da la bienvenida al sol.

Encaramado en su árbol Togaru se inclina sobre la rama con la mirada puesta en el líder, quien empieza a movilizar al resto. A su alrededor muchos han empezado a descubrirse, pero él sigue dando órdenes sin mostrar intenciones de imitarlos.

 _Vamos_ , piensa Togaru con ansiedad, _quítate la capucha, ¿quién eres?, ¿Dabi?, ¿Shigaraki?_

Cuando el líder finalmente se descubre la cabeza, Togaru parpadea confuso. El tipo es demasiado joven y no posee la constitución recia y amplia que caracteriza a todos los capitanes de la milicia; su rostro es de un color pálido, como leche blanca, no tiene cuernos entre su pelo rubio ni ninguna otra seña característica.

Entonces el líder del grupo imita al resto y se desnuda para lavarse. En cuanto se quita el peto de su uniforme, Togaru la ve.

La flor roja justo encima de su corazón.

 _Mierda_.

El cuerpo de Togaru se sacude de miedo y sus manos vuelan hacia sus cosas, en dos latidos arma su postura con su arco tenso y listo para disparar. Se detiene cuando consigue procesar que el líder no es el único. Todos los hombres que hay a su alrededor exhiben una flor en su pecho, hombros, o espalda.

 _Una tropa de asalto_.

La enormidad de la situación sacude a Togaru. Ha visto los barcos en el horizonte y sabe que los salvajes han llegado para la guerra, pero le sorprende ver a un grupo de ellos tan lejos de la costa.

 _¿Cómo han llegado aquí? ¿de dónde han sacado esos uniformes? ¿a dónde se dirigen?_

Esa última pregunta lo hace reaccionar. Sin duda la tropa de asalto tiene como intención limpiar la zona, tal vez pretendan atacar a las aldeas haciéndose pasar por guardias del ejército.

 _Tengo que avisarle al Coronel. Tenemos que preparar una línea ofensiva. Tenemos que expulsarlos de nuestras tierras._

Togaru estudia una vez más al líder de los salvajes, baja de su árbol y corre directo de vuelta a su hogar.

[…]

Las pesadillas acompañan a Denki desde que perdiera su hogar. A veces sueña con su madre bañada en sangre, a veces recuerda a su padre marchitándose en su cama, la mayoría de las veces sueña con las celdas oscuras, con la primera vez que lo llevaron ahí, con el miedo y el terror al perder sus vendas. Sueña con las manos de Nubia y con su tapete vacío. Sueña que cae por un pozo y se despierta al sentir el vértigo de la caída.

Es costumbre despertarse tres o cuatro veces por la noche, sacudirse, aspirar el aroma familiar de encierro y vacío para volver a dormir y repetir la secuencia.

Aún tiene pesadillas, aún sueña con las celdas negras, de vez en cuando sueña con su yo más joven tirado en una celda dentro de un barco que se mueve, pero ahora también sueña con dedos de acero que se cierran sobre su garganta. Sueña con ojos inmisericordes que lo miran mientras intentan matarlo.

Se despierta con la respiración entrecortada y la sensación fantasmal de los pulgares presionados contra su tráquea, pero en lugar de aspirar el aroma de la celda lo que huele es la lluvia. Si se gira puede sentir la tierra contra su mejilla y la sensación basta para ahuyentar sus pesadillas.

Aún es temprano cuando Denki se endereza con cuidado intentando no despertar a nadie. Se levanta y avanza de puntillas entre sus compañeros dormidos. Envuelto en su cobija se aproxima al borde de la lona improvisada; de un lado la lona se sujeta a uno de los carromatos y del otro se han colocado estacas que la mantienen fija contra el suelo dejando descubierta la parte frontal y trasera.

Denki se sienta en el borde y extiende una mano hacia el exterior. La suave llovizna está fría, pero no se compara con el frío que había en la prisión.

Hace cinco días que son libres y Denki sigue sin poder creerlo. A veces teme despertar de vuelta en la prisión, en su tapete, sin fuerza para enfrentar otro día; pero cada vez que ese miedo intenta instalarse basta quitarse la capucha para inhalar con fuerza. Huele a lluvia, a tierra mojada, a plantas…. Huele a libertad.

Cada vez que respira Denki quiere reírse, pero sabe que si lo hace volverá el llanto y no hay tiempo para eso. Por mucho que quiera quitarse las botas y chapotear en los charcos mientras grita de alegría, no puede permitírselo.

Denki extiende ambas manos hacia la lluvia, forma un hueco con ellas y cuando reúne suficiente agua se lava la cara. Repite la operación hasta que siente la piel fría y limpia, después se enjuaga la boca y se arregla el pelo con las manos húmedas. Lo que de verdad quiere es bañarse, pero aún no se siente listo para quitarse el uniforme.

Tiene miedo de que si se lo quita no podrá volver a usarlo y la sola idea de volver al fundoshi lo llena de pavor. Supone que todos ellos comparten el mismo miedo irracional porque, aunque todos están acostumbrados a bañarse diario, ninguno se ha tomado la molestia de hacer la petición en voz alta.

Así que Denki se acicala lo mejor que puede sin quitarse la ropa. Después dobla su manta y se aleja de su grupo hacia el carromato que tienen junto a él, dentro duermen los omegas en _ciclo_. Denki abre la puerta y de inmediato la omega que hace guardia junto a la entrada se despierta. En cuanto lo reconoce Chieko sonríe.

—Buenos días,¿ya amaneció?

—Todavía no, puedes dormir otro rato, solo vengo a dejar mi manta, ¿cómo están?

—Bien, Andu se despertó a medianoche, llorando, pero conseguimos calmarla. Todos están exhaustos y hambrientos, ¿crees que podamos ampliar la ración de la mañana?

—Veré que puedo hacer, ¿necesitas más panax?

—No por ahora, estamos guardándola para cuando sea necesaria, ¿cómo están el otro grupo?

—Apenas voy para llá, descansa, en cuanto salga el sol enviaré a alguien para que te ayude con las raciones del desayuno.

Denki cierra la puerta, se coloca su capucha y corre los cuatro metros que lo separan del otro carromato. Encuentra a Ochako despierta con los ojos fijos en la puerta y aferrando su cuchillo con una mano de nudillos blancos; aunque sus ojos pierden la alarma al reconocer a Denki, en ningún momento hace ademán alguno por soltar su arma.

—Estás despierta—murmura Denki con calma extendiendo una mano para acariciar su pelo.

—No podía dormir—responde Ochako sin sonreír—Escuché ruidos afuera y pensé…

No termina su frase, pero no hace falta porque Denki se acuerda del primer día cuando uno de los alfa captó el aroma de los omega y perdió la cabeza. Desde ese día se instalaron las guardias y se tomó la costumbre de tener a un omega junto a la puerta vigilando.

—Está bien—dice Denki intentando calmarla—Duerme ahora, yo estoy despierto.

Le acaricia el borde del pelo hasta que su puño se relaja y consigue dormirse. Denki cierra la puerta y le hace una seña de asentimiento hacia el alfa que vigila ambos carromatos. Aún es temprano, pero en lugar de dormirse, Denki se aleja de ahí.

Junto al tercer carromato duerme el último grupo omega, dentro del vehículo descansan los heridos y enfermos. Descontando todas las pérdidas por la batalla en prisión, por las heridas y los muertos en las celdas, su número total se ha reducido y la mayoría de ellos son omega.

Dentro de los carromatos número cuatro y cinco se almacena toda la comida, junto a ellos duerme la mitad del grupo alfa, y el resto se encuentra en la zona, haciendo guardia o exploración. Más allá de ese grupo se encuentra el primer carromato, junto al que nadie quiere dormir.

Nadie excepto el líder, que siempre instala su fogata junto al vehículo que lleva los paquetes de incienso.

La caravana había sido preparada por los guardias de la prisión, habían empaquetado la comida y alistado los transportes, ellos solo habían tenido que procurarse uniformes y botas para el viaje. Cuando se preparaban para abandonar la fortaleza muchos insistieron en dejar el vehículo atrás, pero el alfa no cedió y su voluntad se impuso, Denki nunca le ha preguntado el por qué.

Sabe que no hay garantía de que vaya a recibir una respuesta.

Durante su viaje Denki ha aprendido unas cuantas cosas del alfa: Su paciencia es mínima, no le gusta relacionarse con el resto, siempre toma los turnos de vigilancia más pesados, nunca responde cuestiones personales –consiguió arrancarle su apellido a base de molestar e insistir– y aparentemente no duerme porque Denki siempre lo encuentra vigilando.

Como ahora.

—¿Qué pasa?,—pregunta Bakugou en cuanto Denki se detiene junto al asiento del conductor. Hace la pregunta sin girarse, contemplando el rebaño de animales de tiro que duermen tranquilamente bajo una lona improvisada.

Desde donde está, la cabeza de Denki queda a la altura del asiento, le resulta fácil ver el frasquito de cristal que el alfa hace girar entre sus dedos.

—Toma—le extiende la bolsita de tela que él mismo cosió la tarde anterior. Cuando el alfa no hace ademán de tomar el obsequio, Denki añade—Le cosí un forro interior lleno de arroz para evitar que se mueva demasiado; amortiguará el golpe en caso de que llegue a caerse. La cinta es gruesa por si quieres llevarla al cuello. Mejor eso que tenerlo en el bolsillo dónde terminará por romperse.

Cuando el alfa gira el rostro encapuchado hacia él, Denki enfrenta su adusta mirada con toda la entereza que puede reunir. Se limita a mantener la mano extendida hasta que por fin el alfa toma el saquito de su mano. Sin esperar un agradecimiento, Denki rodea la parte frontal del carromato que permanece apoyada contra el suelo mojado y se sube en el asiento del copiloto.

Se frota las manos, bosteza y finge que no se da cuenta del cuidado con que el alfa pone el frasco dentro del saquito. Aún se acuerda del aroma, de la tenue esencia de albahaca y menta, pero lo que nunca olvidará es la poderosa reacción que desencadeno. Cada vez que se acuerda del aroma a madera quemada su estómago se encoge.

Aparta el recuerdo con una palmada mental mientras el alfa termina de colgarse el saquito al cuello y lo esconde bajo su uniforme.

—¿Crees que la lluvia pare alguna vez?

—Las nubes se ven menos densas. Es probable que hoy se despeje el cielo.

La idea consigue emocionarlo. Denki alza los ojos, pero no consigue ver más que nubes de un gris oscuro.

—Si sale el sol, ¿podemos tomarnos el día?

—No. Nuestro ritmo es lo suficientemente lento, no vamos a retrasarnos más.

En otro tiempo Denki habría guardado silencio, en la prisión ni siquiera habría hecho la pregunta, pero ahora que aspira el aire limpio y frío y que puede extender los brazos bajo la lluvia, no encuentra motivo para quedarse callado. Su viejo yo, enterrado bajo capas de miedo y ansiedad, asoma su cabeza y se estira, el aroma a naranjas emana de él en tonalidades tenues que hablan de sumisión y dulzura.

—Pero viajar con los coches es difícil—su voz está llena de matices blandos, aquellos que apelan la naturaleza protectora de cualquier alfa—Se atascan continuamente y los animales son demasiado tercos para obedecer. Los enfermos resienten el viaje, y los omega…

—Basta. No vamos a parar ni un solo día.

Denki arruga la nariz, inafectable por el aire brusco del alfa. Se remueve en su lugar y el aroma a naranja se espesa a su alrededor en un intento por conseguir que el alfa se ablande. Con él es con el único con el que se atreve a usar la táctica que solía emplear en casa cuando quería que Allana le hiciera caso.

La respuesta de Bakugou es girarse y mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—He dicho que no.

—Solo un día.

Más que una petición las palabras poseen el timbre juguetón que va asociado con el coqueteo. Denki no puede evitarlo, el aroma a su alrededor se endulza, su postura se relaja e incluso se atreve a extender la mano y empujar con suavidad.

—Solo por hoy—repite sin dejar de sonreír.

La nariz de Bakugou se arruga, su entrecejo fruncido se pronuncia aún más, en un movimiento rápido lo empuja con el codo y gruñe:

—Si no paras con las estupideces terminarás con la cara en el suelo.

En lugar de abochornarse, Denki se ríe, tanto por el gesto como por la repentina sensación de seguridad que lo invade. Saber que el alfa no lo ve como prospecto lo llena de una libertad y una confianza imposibles de explicar.

—¿Qué pasa?

Su risa se muere al girarse hacia la voz. El alfa pelirrojo – _Eijirou Kirishima_ – está de pie mirándolos. Lo reconoce por su voz, por la forma de su cuerpo al pararse bajo la lluvia en toda su altura. Lo reconoce por sus ojos, por la forma como lo mira.

—Buenos días—responde Denki absteniéndose de utilizar el nombre que el alfa no ha parado de repetir cada vez que hablan. Se endereza en su lugar, procurando no retorcerse de incomodidad.

—Hola, Denki

Cada vez que escucha su nombre pronunciado en los tonos sedosos del alfa su estómago se desploma, se deshace en su interior en trozos calientes. Denki se atraganta al recordar abrazos que huelen a azafrán. A veces sueña con ese momento bajo la lluvia y no consigue sacudirse la sensación electrizante que sintió entonces.

—¿De qué hablan?

Denki se encoge de hombros.

—De tomarse un día libre.

—No vamos a parar—replica Bakugou sin titubear.

En respuesta Denki arruga la nariz y se atreve a empujar al alfa con la palma abierta. Lo hace con fuerza, como si ambos fueran iguales, reboza confianza y es completamente diferente del gesto suave y tentador que usara antes.

—Podríamos parar—interviene Kirishima atrayendo la atención de ambos—Estos días han sido extenuantes y todos agradecerían un descanso.

La emoción fluye en Denki, su expresión se ilumina, su espalda se endereza, su felicidad se dispersa en el aire inundando el bosque con el aroma de fresco jugo matutino.

—¡Sí!,—dice en voz alta alzando los puños al aire—Eso sería sensacional.

—No tenemos tiempo…—empieza Bakugou pero Kirishima lo interrumpe.

—Podríamos aprovechar el día en hacer más pruebas con el incienso; además, el mapa que tenemos muestra que hay otra prisión cerca de aquí. Podríamos enviar un grupo a inspeccionarla.

Bakugou gruñe—Creí que tenías prisa por encontrar a tu príncipe.

—Todoroki-ouji nos lleva al menos una semana de ventaja; para este momento tiene que estar a salvo en los barcos de la Flota. En su carta nos dijo que enviará tropas para recuperar la prisión. Es probable que estén en marcha. Descansar un día no cambiará las cosas.

—No cambiará nada, pero cada día que pasamos en este maldito lugar incrementa las posibilidades de una emboscada.

—Esa posibilidad existe aunque sigamos avanzando sin descanso; pero al menos de esta forma minimizamos el peligro de que los carromatos se deslicen por una pendiente resbalosa. Los animales de tiro están cansados y se vuelven difíciles de manejar.

Bakugou gruñe mientras Denki contiene el aliento.

—Muy bien—dice después de un momento de rechinar los dientes—Pararemos por hoy.

—¡SÍ!

—¡Pero!,—añade el rubio mirando a Denki con irritación—No será un día para holgazanear. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¡Por supuesto!,—asiente Denki bajándose del carromato de un salto.

—¡Y!, participarás en las pruebas con el incienso.

—No creo que sea necesario…

—Lo haré—replica Denki cortando la protesta de Kirishima—Pero ya que usaremos el día para reunir fuerzas, ¿podemos duplicar la ración de hoy?

La mueca del rubio se ensombrece—Bien—escupe con fastidio—La zona está llena de animales de caza. Una doble ración no afectara nuestras provisiones.

Denki sonríe y se aleja antes de que alguno cambie de opinión. En ningún momento se gira para mirar atrás.

[…]

—Debería dejarlos a todos aquí—gruñe Katsuki al bajarse del carromato—Especialmente a ti y a tu estúpida cara complaciente.

El otro despierta de su contemplación y empieza a balbucear. Es sorprendente que aún bajo la capucha pueda distinguir el sonido de su sonrisa nerviosa.

—No sé a qué te refieres con cara complaciente, pero solo yo puedo preguntarle a Todoroki-ouji sobre las feromonas. Y no podemos abandonar al resto del grupo.

—¡Cállate! No necesito recordatorios. Esta parada retrasará nuestro itinerario.

—Hasta tu entiendes que es necesaria.

—¡Maldita sea! No necesitas repetirme lo que ya sé. Lo único que me enferma es verte pidiendo su aprobación.

—¡¿Qué…?!, ¿de qué estás…?

—¡Basta! ¡Deja la palabrería inútil!

Katsuki abre las puertas del coche y se toma un momento para extender el mapa que tomaron de las oficinas del capitán de la prisión. En él se muestran los caminos, las aldeas, la posición de los ríos y las fortalezas. Katsuki se toma un momento para medir la distancia a la prisión más cercana y otro para hacer cálculos de tiempo.

—Al menos está cerca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Una patrulla ligera podrá hacer el viaje en mediodía sin pausas para descansar.

—Podemos esperarlos.

—Sí—dice Katsuki haciendo una pausa para decidir—Enviaremos un grupo pequeño. Dos, no, tres personas. Viajaran con provisiones básicas. Ir y recolectar información.

—Y buscar supervivientes.

—¿Después de una semana? No lo creo. Los prisioneros llevaran días sin comida. Es imposible que alguien siga vivo.

—Ya veremos.

Katsuki suspira.

—Bien, ya que insistes, irás.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Tú, el estúpido de la coleta y yo.

—¿Te refieres a Hiryu?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me sé su nombre?,—se aleja con el mapa enrollado en su mano haciéndole señas a los centinelas más alejados—Viajaremos ligeros, provisiones mínimas y armas cortas. Alista nuestras cosas.

Kirishima obedece y Katsuki enfila hacia la fogata de los alfa mientras el cielo sobre él empieza a clarear. Muchos tienen la cabeza destapada, otros mantienen sus capuchas puestas pese a que ha dejado de llover.

—Hoy no avanzaremos—anuncia en voz alta e inmediatamente las voces de todos se elevan a su alrededor—Tú—señala al muchacho con la cinta azul en la frente; aunque no se sabe su nombre sabe que viene de las islas. Lo ha visto trabajar y nunca le ha dado problemas—te quedas a cargo. Si no volvemos mañana temprano los mueves, nosotros te alcanzaremos, aquí tienes el mapa con la ruta trazada—le entrega el papel enrollado—las raciones de hoy serán dobles, y todos harán pruebas de incienso a lo largo del día.

Murmullos de protesta se elevan entre el grupo, pero Katsuki los hace callar con un gruñido siniestro.

—¡Nada de quejas! ¡Si nos atacan nuestra debilidad es el incienso! Tenemos que encontrar una forma de contrarrestarlo. ¡Esa es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

El silencio se instala, algunos asienten con expresiones de férrea determinación. Katsuki se toma un momento para mirar a cada uno antes de retomar su discurso.

—Las patrullas mantendrán su rotación. Quienes estén libres participarán en el grupo de caza. Nada de alejarse, nada de llamar la atención. Las piezas colectadas serán limpiadas por los omega…

—¿Omega?,—grita uno, su voz destilando ultraje e incredulidad.

—¿Tú sabes hacerlo?,—es la pregunta de Katsuki y cuando nadie responde, continua—No quiero volver y encontrar quejas. Nuestra prioridad es salir de aquí. ¡Nada de estupideces!

Un coro de asentimiento sigue a sus palabras y de inmediato todos se dispersan. Varios de ellos aprovechan el día de descanso para empezar a descubrirse la cara, algunos se desnudan para bañarse. El muchacho de la bandana se acerca inmediatamente a él.

—¿Qué…?,—pregunta Katsuki quitándose la capucha.

—Soy Yosetsu—se presenta el alfa sin inmutarse—¿Quiénes irán contigo?

—Solo dos más. El resto se queda aquí.

—¿Cuándo planean volver?

—Mañana, pero no nos esperes. Sigue mis órdenes.

—¿Y si necesitan refuerzos?

—Tu trabajo está aquí, nada más.

—Como digas.

—Una cosa más, ¿identificas al omega rubio?

—Tu omega…

—¡No es mío!, pero sabes de quién estoy hablando.

—Sí.

—Bien, él se queda a cargo de su grupo. Si necesitas algo de ellos se lo pides a él. Y si él te pide algo se lo das.

Yosetsu asiente y se retira. Una vez que todo está listo Katsuki se descubre la cabeza y utiliza uno de los cubos de agua de lluvia para lavarse. Durante un momento duda en remojar sus manos dentro de la cubeta, sabe que en cuanto lo haga el aroma a menta desaparecerá y la idea consigue fastidiarlo. Al final aprieta los labios, se desnuda y se baña de prisa, quitándose el sudor y el lodo de su cuerpo.

Se sacude el agua fría y se viste de prisa, sin perder el tiempo. Mientras se dirige hacia desayunar no deja de palparse el esternón donde puede sentir el saquito de tela que contiene el vial de _Izuku_.

[…]

Ochako se endereza limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo, usa el trozo de tela que tiene junto a ella para limpiarse las manos y después cubre la desnudez de su compañera con la frazada que tiene a la mano. La omega ronronea bajo la manta y se encoge debajo para dormir otra vez.

A su alrededor se oyen suspiros tenues, movimientos de aquellos que se sacuden en sueño o el tenue roce de piel contra piel de quienes acaban de despertar. Ochako se inclina sobre cada par dormido, en algunos casos usa un paño húmedo para refrescarlos y de ser necesario los ayuda con manos y boca para aliviar su necesidad.

Era la costumbre en prisión, donde todos se turnaban durante la época de ciclo para calmar a sus compañeros antes de dormir e inmediatamente al despertar. Durante el día podían masticar panax pero ahora que viajan en el carromato pueden prescindir de ella y guardarla para ocasiones especiales.

El carro huele a ellos; aromas entremezclados que se suavizan o se intensifican conforme el día avanza. Ochako se baña en él y cuando finalmente todos sus compañeros duermen abandona el dormitorio improvisado para estirar sus músculos bajo el cielo abierto.

Ha dejado de llover y el cielo es de un gris claro brillante. El sol se oculta bajo las nubes y en ocasiones se alcanza a distinguir sus rayos cuando atraviesan los nubarrones. Ochako aspira el aroma a bosque y su estómago se agita ante la sensación. Huele a campo abierto y a hojarasca húmeda.

Yui se aproxima a ella masticando con ánimo un puñado de galletas saladas.

—Vengo a relevarte—le dice con ímpetu, su espalda recta y la cabeza alta.

Es una persona completamente diferente de la chica tímida que solía encorvarse al caminar por los pasillos de la prisión. Ochako también se siente así. Libre y efervescente; aún le cuesta acostumbrarse a la sensación.

—¿Relevarme?,—pregunta aceptando la galleta que Yui le da—Pero no falta mucho para que nos pongamos en marcha.

—Hoy no viajaremos. Vamos a descansar y a comer.

El estómago de Ochako se contra de miedo en una reacción involuntaria. Pese a la alegría que pueda sentir al saberse libre, la sospecha sigue ahí, acechando dentro de ella, estimulando su imaginación y dotando a sus pesadillas de fuerza.

—¿Dónde está Denki?

—Con el grupo que prepara la comida de los alfa. Nuestra hoguera está allá—señala hacia la hoguera alejada del último carromato—Chieko está organizando la comida para los enfermos y me pidió que te preguntara si podías ocuparte de la comida de los que están durmiendo en los carromatos.

Ochako se humedece los labios y asiente.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero antes tengo que hablar con alguien.

Se despide de Yui y se aleja de su carromato hacia la hoguera donde los alfa almuerzan. Tiene que armarse de valor mientras se acerca porque el aroma que rodea el lugar está cargado de energía y fuerza. Muchos de ellos la miran, Ochako no se atreve a devolverles la mirada porque no quiere encontrarse con algún rostro conocido de sus visitas a las celdas oscuras. Son recuerdos que no se siente lista para enfrentar. Camina con la cabeza en alto, pese a sentir el puño que atenaza su estómago, con los ojos fijos en el camino que tiene enfrente.

Ve a Denki de pie junto a la hoguera removiendo la sopa en la inmensa olla de metal, hay un puñado de chicos con él que sirven la comida sin reaccionar ante los comentarios que se oyen. Y la persona a la que busca está sentado cerca de la primera fila, más allá de la hoguera, con los ojos puestos en su amigo.

Ochako enfila hacia él.

—Hola—dice Ochako sentándose junto a Kirishima

El alfa asiente, aunque su atención nunca abandona la hoguera donde los omega sirven la comida.

—Oí que no viajaremos hoy, ¿por qué?

—Es el primer día que no llueve. Haremos unas pruebas con el incienso, cazaremos comida fresca y enviaremos una patrulla a examinar la prisión que está cerca de aquí.

—¿Otra prisión?, ¿qué pasa si nos descubren? ¿qué pasa si nos atacan? ¿qué pasa si vienen por nosotros?

—Con toda seguridad la fortaleza estará vacía. En las ordenes que encontramos en la oficina del capitán se hablaba de vaciar las prisiones y concentrar todas las fuerzas en la capital para enfrentar a las tropas invasoras. Es probable que no haya soldados aquí cerca. Todas las tropas han sido movilizadas.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

Su mal humor escapa de ella ensombreciendo el aire a su alrededor. El aroma a castañas se intensifica, se amarga, se concentra en un intento por conseguir que el alfa la consuele.

Kirishima se gira para mirarla—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero que nos quedemos aquí. Quiero volver a casa.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Y quién no? Tengo miedo de que nos capturen. Miedo de volver a las jaulas. Miedo de despertar y ver que vuelvo a estar bajo tierra.

—Nadie volverá ahí, eso te lo puedo prometer.

Ochako sacude la cabeza, incapaz de expresar en palabras la ansiedad que se agita en su interior. Se cubre el rostro con las manos y toma aire, se concentra en el aroma a azafrán que emana de la persona junto a ella. Dulce e intenso, lleno de ricos matices que consiguen aliviar su mal humor.

—¿Quiénes irán?,—pregunta con un suspiro cansado.

—Será un grupo pequeño, la idea es ir y volver lo antes posible. Bakugou, Hiryu y yo. Nos marcharemos apenas termine el desayuno.

—¿Quién se queda a cargo?

—Yosetsu.

Es oír el nombre y sentir que la tensión en sus hombros se disipa. Su alivio es tan palpable que Kirishima se gira hacia ella.

—¿Te cae bien?

—Se puede razonar con él—explica Ochako de manera cortante—Y nunca nos ha considerado objetos inútiles.

—¿Alguien los trata así?

Ochako frunce el entrecejo al mirarlo, indecisa ante la posibilidad de sincerarse o dejar el tema por la paz. Al final se encoge de hombros en un gesto ambiguo. Se quedan callados durante un rato mientras el pelirrojo termina de comer, aunque en realidad se limita a picar su comida sin que su atención se desvíe de Denki.

Ochako suspira—¿Por qué no vas y hablas con él?

—Me odia—explica Kirishima sin tartamudear—No sé por qué, pero me odia. Cada vez que intento hablar con él se hace pequeño y ni siquiera me mira a los ojos. No me soporta. Me odia.

—Ya lo dijiste.

—¿Por qué me odia?

—No te odia.

—Claro que lo hace. No me habla. No se ríe.

—No tiene muchos motivos para reír.

—Se ríe con… se estaba riendo con _él_.

—¿Con quién?

—Tu sabes con quién. Lo has visto.

Ochako asiente. Sí, los ha visto. Todos en la caravana han sido testigos de la familiaridad con la que Denki trata al líder. Ni siquiera se inmuta cuando el otro le contesta de mala forma, pese al mal humor del alfa, Denki nunca parece a la defensiva y nunca actúa como si le tuviera miedo. Ella lo entiende, los otros omega también, pero supone que para un alfa la situación le resulta incomprensible.

—No te odia—le dice en voz baja intentando que sus palabras no se alejen más allá de ellos—Es solo que no sabe cómo tratarte.

Kirishima vuelve a mirarla, esta vez su expresión es de absoluta estupefacción. Es una expresión tan adorable que Ochako sonríe y se ablanda. Se lo explica.

—Denki se acostó contigo—le dice con el tono de una madre con paciencia infinita—No fuiste el primero…, pero fuiste uno de muchos… No puedo decirte cuánto tiempo estuvimos bajo tierra, la verdad no lo sé, pero puedo decirte con cuantos de ustedes nos obligaron a intimar y me faltarían dedos en las manos para enumerarlos. No todos eran amables, no todos sabían controlarse, no todos diferenciaban un "adelante" de un "espera". Algunos no entienden que lo hacíamos para sobrevivir, para evitar castigos aún peores o un destino terrible, algunos creen que solo por eso tienen derecho sobre nosotros… La única forma de evitar que eso nos destruyera era definiendo una clara barrera entre ustedes y nosotros. Todos construimos muros. Denki tiene uno… él no te odia, pero no sabe tratarte. No sabe qué es lo que quieres de él.

—Pero no es así con…

—Porque con él se siente a salvo. Denki sabe que con él no corre peligro, sabe que sin importar la situación nunca se verá forzado a repetir lo que hicimos en las celdas oscuras.

Kirishima la observa con la boca abierta, Ochako casi puede ver las ideas y conclusiones que se agitan dentro de su cabeza.

—Yo… él no me habla… pero tu sí…

Ochako sonríe y enarca las cejas.

—¡Oh!,—exclama Kirishima en cuanto lo entiende—Así como ellos… ¿tú te sientes a salvo conmigo?

—¿Y?

—Y si quiero que él deje de huir, tengo que demostrarle que no le haré daño.

—¡Muy bien!, ¿qué más?

—Tengo que darle su espacio.

—Aja.

Kirishima asiente distraído, baja su mirada a su plato y durante un momento guarda silencio. Finalmente se gira hacia ella.

—¿Eso significa que no debe gustarme?... Porque si es así… ni siquiera sé cómo evitarlo.

Ochako suspira y le sonríe.

[…]

En lugar de sentirse liberada, Mina no deja de notar el nudo de ansiedad que crece en su interior. Hay algo dentro de ella que no la deja dormir, una advertencia que resuena en sus oídos cada vez que se levanta y emprende la marcha con su grupo alejándose de su aldea.

—Tal vez sea la certeza de que no volveremos pronto—le dice Mashirao cuando se atreve a expresar su malestar.

Mina asiente, distraída.

—Tienes razón. Estoy pensando demasiado.

Intenta desestimar su inquietud, intenta concentrarse en la tarea de avanzar; no ayuda que su oficial al mando mantenga a su grupo al margen de las actividades rutinarias. Es como si limitaran su contacto con el resto de la tropa. Todos los chicos de su aldea se apiñan lejos de la partida principal, comen y descansan en una zona separada, algunos ríen y hacen bromas sobre el futuro que los depara. Mina intenta participar, pero no deja de mirar hacia atrás. No deja de sentir angustia.

 _Entregué los frascos y fue todo_ , se dice por tercera noche consecutiva _, aún si los descubren no hay forma de que puedan señalarme._

No consigue borrar de su mente la imagen de Shuichi Iguchi caminando por su aldea, con su piel color verde y sus ojos de reptil. Usualmente la visita de uno de los hombres de Shigaraki no le causaría angustia, pero su culpa no le permite sacárselo de la cabeza.

—Deja de pensar en él—le dice Mashirao esa noche mientras instalan las tiendas para dormir.

Su amigo intenta distraerla y ella lo escucha a medias. Ese día, su oficial al mando los envía a dormir temprano y los libera de la guardia nocturna; mientras sus compañeros aplauden y se alegran, la ansiedad de Mina se sacude.

—¿No es raro?,—pregunta ella sentada sobre su manta oyendo la lluvia que cae sobre el techo de su tienda.

—¿Qué es raro?

—El viaje. Salimos antes de lo planeado. No participamos en los grupos de exploración. Van a enviarnos a las líneas defensivas y no a la capital, ¿no te parece que nos tratan como criminales y no como nuevos reclutas?

—¿Te estás quejando porque dormirás toda la noche y no tendrás que estar bajo la lluvia empapándote durante horas?,—interviene entonces Shihai, recostado en la manta al otro lado de Mina—¡Deberías agradecerlo! Ciertamente yo lo prefiero.

—¿Por qué nos mantienen alejados del resto?,—responde Mina encarando a su compañero—¿Por qué nos envían al frente a luchar?

—Porque los salvajes están aquí y tenemos que defender nuestro hogar.

Mina se muerde los labios y aparta los ojos de él.

—Si tanto te molesta—le dice Mashirao con una sonrisa benevolente—podemos ir con el capitán y solicitar que nos dejen participar en la guardia nocturna. No puede negarse a una petición formal.

Ella asiente y ambos salen a la lluvia. Rodean el límite del campamento y se mueven de prisa queriendo empaparse lo menos posible. Ni siquiera han llegado a medio camino cuando oyen la conversación entre dos centinelas.

—¿Traición?,—pregunta uno de ellos con voz incrédula—¿de parte de quién?

Su interlocutor no es un centinela. Mina reconoce inmediatamente la voz del Capitán, una voz firme y serena que, aun susurrando, consigue transmitir autoridad.

—Ken Ishiyama—en cuanto oyen el nombre, Mina y Mashirao se miran con iguales expresiones de espanto—Que esto quede entre nosotros. Ninguno de los reclutas debe saberlo. Las ordenes de Shigaraki son enviarlos a las líneas defensivas y mantenerlos vigilados.

—Como ordene, Capitán, ¿qué pasara con Ishiyama?

—Han enviado a un Oficial para establecer los cargos en su contra.

—¿A quién?

—Shuichi Iguchi.

El resto de la conversación se pierde cuando ambos se alejan, Mina y Mashirao esperan un momento hasta estar seguros de que no queda nadie, inmediatamente después regresan.

—Hay que decírselos—murmura Mashirao; antes de que pueda alejarse Mina lo sujeta del brazo. Es ver su expresión llena de pánico para olvidarse de sus compañeros.

—¿Esto es mi culpa?,—murmura ella con los ojos abiertos y los labios temblorosos.

—Claro que no—dice Mashirao frotándole la espalda en un gesto de conforte y apoyo

—Lleve los viales, lleve las cartas…

—Si supieran lo que hiciste te habrían interrogado, pero no lo hicieron. No saben de ti.

—Saben de Ishi…

—No pronuncies su nombre en voz alta. Solo por si acaso. Sí, saben de Cementoss. Es probable que supieran de Kamui.

—Vimos a Shuichi en la aldea, antes de marcharnos.

—Lo sé. Se suponía que estaba ahí solo para ayudar con los reclutas.

—Se quedó atrás. Se quedo en nuestra aldea.

—Tranquila, Mina, es probable que no signifique nada.

—Quiero ir a casa.

—No podemos irnos ahora. Si nos reportan como desertores será aun peor para Cementoss. Tenemos que quedarnos.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Mashirao. Por favor, por favor, vayamos a casa.

—¿Y cuándo vayan a buscarnos?

—Lo decidiremos entonces… por favor, quiero ver a mi hermana. No soporto pensar que Iguchi está en la misma aldea que ella.

El pánico se dibuja de tal forma en su rostro que Mashirao no encuentra la fuerza para rechazar su petición.

—Muy bien, volveremos, pero necesitamos pensar en una excusa para habernos marchado. Tendrá que ser una muy buena excusa…

—Ya pensaremos en ello, ¿estás listo?

—¿No vamos a decirles a los demás?

—No, se verían obligados a mentir. Es mejor que no sepan nada. Si nos marchamos ahora tardaran en darse cuenta que nos hemos ido. Nos dará tiempo para borrar nuestro rastro.

—¿Dejamos nuestras cosas?

La respuesta de Mina es dar media vuelta y desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Viajan de prisa, familiarizados con la zona. La lluvia cae sobre ellos inmisericorde, pero ninguno protesta mientras corren con premura por los charcos enlodados y las pendientes resbalosas. En lugar de seguir por el camino principal se desvían a las zonas bajas. Evitan tomar el camino directo a su aldea y descienden por el valle con la intención de ascender en el otro extremo.

Comen bayas y frutas que consiguen recolectar en su camino, mastican hojas de mal sabor que ahuyentan el hambre. Al segundo día, cuando la lluvia se vuelve implacable, construyen un pequeño refugio de ramas para descansar.

El tercer día es el peor de todos porque es el turno de ascender. Marchan a paso lento, resbalándose sobre la pendiente mojada. No consiguen ni llegar a medio camino cuando deciden hacer una pausa. Duermen a cubierto de un árbol, espalda contra espalda, esperando el amanecer.

El cuarto día amanece sin lluvia, fresco y limpio como una tarde estival. Desayunan sus magras provisiones y ascienden de prisa, aprovechando el día. Sobre ellos se eleva la segunda prisión al otro lado del valle. Ambos saben que está desierta, están decididos a pasar esa noche a resguardo, tal vez conseguir un cambio de ropa y con suerte apropiarse de algún arma abandonada.

—El refugio de Kamui está por aquí cerca—dice Mashirao cuando el sol empieza a ocultarse

—¿Cuál de todos?

—El que tiene forma de nido, creo. Recuerdo haber oído a Cementos decir que vería a Kamui en esta región… Tal vez podamos encontrarlo.

—Lo dudo, cuando fui con él a recoger los frascos, me dijo que un cuervo de Kurogiri lo había rastreado hasta su nido. Él quería irse de inmediato, pero sus espías insistieron en quedarse. Se preocupaba por los tres días que se vio forzado a esperar, me dijo que apenas volviera por ellos tenía pensando llevarlos a la costa. No quería perder más tiempo.

Mashirao se detiene—¿Qué te parece si lo buscamos?

—Si oscurece no veremos nada.

—Si no lo encontramos seguimos hasta la prisión, pero al menos hay que intentarlo. Tal vez haya comida y mantas.

Mina asiente y se desvían hacia la zona boscosa a un costado de la fortaleza. Buscar el nido en la semioscuridad resultaría imposible para alguien que no sabe lo que está buscando. Mashirao sabe reconocer la diferencia y cuando lo encuentra ayuda a Mina a subir.

Mashirao sube con ayuda de su cola y entre ambos se pasan un rato escarbando entre los estantes y las bolsas abandonadas. Hallan un odre de agua viejo, una tinaja llena con agua limpia, galletas de harina, y muchos frutos secos. También hay mantas y un paquete de cuchillos escondido entre las ramas altas. Devoran la comida que encuentran y descansan los adoloridos músculos de sus piernas.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí?,—pregunta Mashirao mientras mastica con lentitud.

—No… ya estamos muy cerca, prefiero seguir y llegar lo antes posible. La luna provee de suficiente luz para avanzar.

Se levanta y acepta la ayuda de Mashirao para bajar. Avanzan con lentitud, sin detenerse. Mina avanza detrás, siguiendo el camino que su compañero abre por ella. De pronto y sin razón, Mashirao se detiene en seco.

—¿Qué…?

Mashirao levanta la mano para pedir silencio. Hace una seña rápida e inmediatamente Mina asume su posición defensiva. Lo hace a tiempo porque de pronto una sombra oscura se abalanza sobre ella como una bestia salvaje.

Mina cae al suelo con la sombra encima; sin perder la calma y llena de adrenalina, Mina lanza un puñetazo que conecta directamente con la cabeza de su atacante. En cuanto nota que las manos que la sujetan vacilan, Mina se impulsa para girar la posición en la que está. Una vez que está encima, levanta el brazo para evitar el puñetazo que apunta hacia su cara y lanza otro directo a la nariz de su enemigo, solo que esta vez la sombra se defiende.

Su enemigo la empuja y Mina consigue enderezarse a tiempo de evitar el ataque de la sombra. Danzan en sincronía, lanzando golpes y patadas. Mina es rápida y consigue golpear en sucesión, pero basta que la sombra golpee una vez para infringir el mismo daño.

La sombra consigue sujetarla del cuello y Mina se inclina, hace fuerza con su torso para darle vuelta en el aire. La sombra cae al suelo con un golpe sordo, la pierna de Mina se alza y cae en el espacio donde momentos antes estaba la cabeza de la sombra.

La sombra se gira y se levanta de un salto. Mina lo patea, pero calcula mal el ángulo y la sombra aprovecha su distracción para sujetarla y derribarla. Mina cae al suelo y de inmediato la sombra está encima de ella. Su brazo derecho es atrapado por la rodilla de su adversario y su brazo izquierdo termina inmovilizado encima de su cabeza.

Con el peso de su oponente encima de su pecho, Mina se encuentra inmóvil.

Solo entonces encuentra tiempo para contemplar el rostro de la sombra que tiene encima.

—¿Tú?,—murmura con sorpresa contemplando el pelo rubio y los acerados ojos escarlata.

 ** _Continuara_**

Iniciando formalmente con la segunda parte. Si quiere conocer más sobre el pasado de Denki y cómo fue que termino en Hosu pueden leer el pequeño interludio que escribí aquí:

roquelg(punto)wordpress(punto)com/2018/03/22/interludio-bf1

Nos vemos en el que sigue.


	16. Preparativos

**Bouquet de Flores  
** **Por Roquel**

 _Gracias por los comentarios, en serio. Siempre son un placer leerlos. Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos. Y a todos los demás un abrazo, espero que este capitulo les guste._

 _Karyu Robotnik. KusoYuuko. AlmaVieja. Beburst._ _Eve. Rananad. Gabychan._ _Layla MT_

 _Eve*. Dices que no puedes ver el archivo PDF, si te sale un mensaje de Dropbox hasta debajo de ese mensaje aparece una frase que dice seguir sin registrarse si le haces click te sale el archivo completo. No puedo mandarlo por wtapp pero si me dejas tu correo te lo mando sin problemas._

 _Besos y saludos a todos._

 **Sinopsis:** Soy libre para caminar bajo el cielo, libre para reír y volver a sonreír.

.

.

 **Capítulo 16: Preparativos**

La línea divisora entre Hosu y el desierto Noumu es una inmensa pared de roca que va creciendo desde la playa y se extiende a lo largo de todo el continente hasta alcanzar la formación rocosa que marca el inicio de la sierra que atraviesa Hosu.

La pared se distingue a kilómetros de distancia y es la principal causa de que las bestias Noumu no se propaguen más allá del desierto rojo. Existen algunas, especialmente aquellas con habilidades de salto alto, que cruzan solo para ser muertas por los centinelas del Coronel que gobierna la región.

En cuando Kyouka le señala la pared, Tenya jala las riendas de su montura y se detiene extasiado por la visión.

—¿Te emociona entrar en tierra enemiga?,—le pregunta la chica con su sonrisa amplia mientras chasquea la lengua para obligar a que su montura se mueva.

Tenya imita el sonido y pronto ambas bestias avanzan lado a lado.

—No lo entiendes—dice Tenya limpiándose el sudor de la frente—son más de tres semanas desde que dejara al príncipe sin protección. ¡Casi un mes! Si todo salió según lo planeado, Todoroki-ouji seguirá con el contacto esperando nuestra llegada y Aizawa-sensei habrá prevenido al rey de la alianza.

—¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

—¡El príncipe está solo!

—Dijiste que llevaba a un compañero.

—También te dije que no estaba capacitado en combate.

Kyouka se encoge de hombros –es al parecer su gesto favorito– y azuza a su montura hasta que retoma el trote ligero que el resto de la manada sigue.

Tenya trota detrás de ella, desviando sus ojos de un jinete a otro aún sorprendido de que estén ahí. No es el ejército que se suponía iba a reunir, tampoco es un grupo grande: Dieciséis guerreros incluido el Jefe Togata en persona. Su misión, más que luchar, es parlamentar con el príncipe y determinar las condiciones de la alianza.

Nada más.

Pese a todo Tenya agrade su compañía. Sin ellos jamás habría podido atravesar el desierto con vida. Sus habilidades para encontrar agua, cazar, y para defenderse de las bestias noumu que emergen de la tierra, son la razón de que esté a punto de cumplir con su misión.

Tenya hace tronar su lengua y el sonido provoca que su montura apriete el paso. Avanzan de prisa bajo el incansable sol de la tarde hasta que lentamente el cielo azul brillante se convierte en una pantalla de colores entremezclados conforme el día termina. Antes de que la luz desaparezca por completo el grupo se detiene a levantar el campamento.

—¡Pero estamos tan cerca!,—murmura Tenya aún sobre su montura mirando con anhelo la pared de piedra que se ve a lo lejos.

—Se ve cerca—dice Kyouka condescendientemente—Pero aún si partimos mañana temprano alcanzaremos la base al anochecer. Después tendremos que subir y encontrar la catarata dónde se encuentra el príncipe.

—Aizawa-sensei dijo que era el punto de encuentro.

—Pues entonces aún nos quedan varios días de viaje por delante.

Sin una réplica apropiada, Tenya la ayuda removiendo las riendas y los estribos de las monturas. Los animales, una vez libres, se agrupan en torno a la comida que la muchacha ha traído para ellos. Tenya se queda a verlos comer hasta que su estómago ruge en voz alta. Hay cuatro fogatas encendidas, cada una con un pequeño grupo de guerreros que intercambian paquetes de comida y odres de agua.

Tenya se deja caer junto al grupo del Jefe Togata. Rechaza con cortesía la carne de lagartija que uno de ellos le ofrece mientras se tuesta en la fogata, y en su lugar acepta las galletas que Yayorozu le convida. De ellos acepta pan y carne seca, pero no siente aprecio por su manía de comer viseras, pellejos, bichos, quesos mohosos y carnes semicrudas.

—¡No pongas esa cara!,—se ríe Kousei cuando lo ve arrugar la nariz ante su lagartija—Es comida.

—Te cambio la mitad de tu lagartija—interviene Kyouka mientras rebusca en su bolsa—por un tercio de mi queso.

Tenya hace oídos sordos a su discusión, en su lugar se distrae estudiando a sus acompañantes. Desde que se adentraran en desierto el grupo abandonó las pesadas capas de pieles para vestirse con pantalones blancos y camisas de manga larga que los protege del sol. Llevan sombreros hechos de tela con velos que cubren cara y cuello. Su atuendo está hecho de una tela ligera que permite a su piel respirar.

Solo de noche se remueven los sombreros dejando sus rostros al descubierto. Junto a Tenya se sienta Yaoyorozu, una muestra clara de la belleza bárbara con sus pómulos refinados, su altura superior a la media, sus contornos fuertes y su pelo negrísimo como tinta derramada, pero es en sí una delicadeza llena de sonrisas tímidas y nerviosismo. Y si eso no fuera poco posee además una bellísima orquídea justo detrás de su oreja derecha con hojas que crecen hacia su garganta. Cuando se vuelve para hablar con Kyouka, Tenya puede ver los delicados patrones en colores lilas que delinean los pétalos. La flor absoluta de la seducción y la belleza.

Después viene Kyouka, de un tamaño ligeramente inferior a la media entre su gente, pero ella ha decidido compensar esa adversidad convirtiéndose en una guerrera feroz, rápida con las sogas y las lanzas, Tenya la ha visto saltar sobre una bestia Noumo usando únicamente su lanza. No tiene reparos en comer cualquier cosa y ha conseguido hacerse un lugar entre los hombres de la guardia personal de Togata. La flor de Anturio que tiene en la mejilla es de un rojo brillante y afilado, como la sangre que fluye por sus venas.

Junto a ella está Kousei Tsuburaba, alto y feroz, lleno de sonrisas sarcásticas y respuestas incisivas. Su interés por Kyouka es obvio, aunque no tanto como el desinterés que ella le muestra cuando decide hacerse el gracioso. Tenya no ha visto flor en él y supone que es porque siempre va cubierto de pies a cabeza.

Junto a él está Mirio Togata, el líder de las tribus bárbaras, alto, fuerte…, y feroz. Por lo que ha oído muchos hombres se refieren a él como _el sol_ , por su carácter imponente y su capacidad para iluminar el lugar en donde este. Durante su audiencia, Tenya vio el girasol que porta justo encima de su corazón, aún recuerda las tonalidades amarillas, la delicadeza de los pétalos, el complejo detalle de las pipas en el centro. Es la flor de la resistencia, aquella mira al sol y bebe de él.

A su lado se encuentra Amajiki, su consorte pese a ser beta. El también posee la belleza clásica de las tribus bárbaras, su pelo es de un lustroso negro, corto y elegante. Posee la misma delicada naturaleza que existe en Yaoyorozu, los mismos ademanes. En su muñeca izquierda crece la Flor de Luna, la única que Tenya ha visto en su vida. Es de un brillante y refinado blanco, con un pequeño centro amarillo claro. Tiene una infinidad de pétalos largos y anchos que crecen en tamaños irregulares. Cuenta la leyenda que la flor solo crece en las montañas y solo florece durante la luna llena. Bellísimas, inalcanzables, y únicas.

Tenya sabe que si las tribus se rigieran por un gobierno monárquico hereditario, el líder se vería obligado a contraer matrimonio con un omega o una mujer beta con la intención de preservar la línea de sangre, pero al no ser el caso ellos están libres de escoger a su cónyuge con libertad.

Por último, cerrando el círculo y justo a su izquierda, se encuentra la mano derecha de Togata, su guardaespaldas y el más leal de sus guerreros. Inasa Yoarashi. Gigantesco entre los suyos, fuerte y ruidoso. Tampoco hay flor visible en él, es otro alfa capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a las bestias noumu.

El resto de la comitiva posee la misma fiereza que caracteriza a los bárbaros, pero Tenya agradece que esos seis viajen con él. Con ellos, Todoroki-ouji estará a salvo.

[…]

—¿El heredero de Yuuei está aquí?

—Es lo que nuestro contacto informa, General.

—¿Dónde?

—La nota no lo específica, su prioridad era informarnos de la muerte del rey. Hemos solicitado más detalles.

—Bien, espero una respuesta. ¿Cómo marcha el plan?

—A la perfección señor. La mitad de la flota de Yuuei, compuesta de guerreros beta, se encuentra bajo el control de nuestro contacto. Aún queda la segunda mitad, que en este momento están tomando posiciones frente al segundo puerto. Hemos organizado ya el contraataque para neutralizar a su fuerza alfa.

El General asiente.

—¿Y Chisaki?

—El ejército de Overhaul salió de puerto en la fecha indicada. Su arribo a Yuuei está programado para dentro de unos días. Para entonces no quedara ni un solo guerrero de la flota real.

—Va siendo hora de probar el incienso beta en campo abierto.

—Muy bien, señor.

—¿Cuántos prisioneros tenemos?

—Diez. Nueve adultos y un joven.

—Servirán.

—Una cosa más, señor.

—¿Qué?

—El capitán de la prisión B en la frontera no se ha reportado. Los oficiales que salieron de ahí con los nuevos reclutas confirmaron su posición hace unos días, pero no tenemos noticias del resto del equipo ni sabemos nada sobre los últimos traslados de esa prisión. Su último contacto fue hace casi una semana.

—Ordena a los oficiales que regresen.

—Están demasiado lejos, señor.

—¿Quién queda en la región?

—Los hombres de Shuichi.

—Envíalos a investigar.

—Como ordene, señor.

[…]

Con los ojos cerrados, Denki se concentra, la cabina huele a sándalo, pesado, denso, invasivo. Para contrarrestarlo Denki espesa el aroma a su alrededor hasta que la dulce fragancia de las naranjas cubre cada esquina del carromato. La voz del alfa es una candencia suave y rítmica:

—Hueles delicioso.

Lo oye aspirar a profundidad. Siente que el ambiente se relaja.

—Empieza a contar—le dice Denki en voz baja

El muchacho obedece, lo hace con lentitud, pronuncia cada sílaba con firmeza, enfatizando los acentos.

Denki arruga la nariz al detectar el aroma que empieza a esparcirse por el carromato. No huele mal. Huele a leche endulzada con miel, deliciosa y pegajosa, pero hay algo en ella, en su densidad, en su intensidad, que le provoca dolor de cabeza.

Siente nauseas.

En lugar de relajarse endereza su espalda, sacude la cabeza y busca una postura más cómoda. Escucha al alfa contar hasta doscientos ochenta cuando su voz pierde firmeza. A los trescientos quince empieza arrastrar las palabras. A los trescientos treinta y cinco se detiene, repite la cantidad con voz lenta, vuelve a detenerse y ya no sigue. Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda hacia la puerta, Denki abre los ojos y ve al alfa sentado frente a él, con una expresión de dulce abandono.

—Hey

Silencio. Denki toma aire –nota el sabor a leche en su paladar, la sensación de pegajosa miel en sus encías– y se concentra en una emoción. _Felicidad_. Su aroma se intensifica, crece hasta cubrirlos a ambos.

—Hey

Silencio. Denki estira una mano y lo toca. Un breve roce sobre la palma que descansa en la rodilla doblada. Cuando no consigue respuesta, Denki cambia su emoción. _Tristeza_. Su aroma pierde intensidad y se dulcifica.

—Hey.

Nada.

 _Enfado. Miedo. Angustia. Ternura. Sensualidad._

Denki no altera su expresión, aspira el aroma a leche al que siente posarse en la base de su estómago y vuelve a intentarlo. El alfa no reacciona ni se mueve ante el contacto. Denki aspira de nuevo anhelando una bocanada de aire fresco, pero solo aspira la miel dulce que siente bajar por su garganta.

Su dolor de su cabeza crece hasta convertirse en lo único en lo que puede pensar.

Se levanta y golpea la puerta del carromato tres veces, hace una pausa, y vuelve a golpear, como establece el protocolo. De inmediato la puerta se abre y Denki salta al exterior alejándose lo más posible. Uno de sus compañeros se acerca a él con un odre de agua del que bebe hasta vaciarlo. De reojo ve a dos alfa con pañuelos en la cara sacando a su compañero inmóvil del carromato.

Yosetsu viene a encontrarse con él. En las manos carga una tablilla con nombres y registros.

—Doscientos ochenta—dice Denki en cuanto lo tiene enfrente—A los trescientos treinta y cinco se quedó en blanco.

Yosetsu hace la anotación en su papel y suspira.

—Se mantiene dentro de los parámetros normales.

Denki asiente. Las pruebas con los viales tuvieron un éxito parcial, los alfa equipados con ellos podían contar hasta quinientos y algo, el único que ha llegado hasta casi mil es Bakugou, quien ordeno empezar a practicar por pares.

Hasta el momento no han tenido mucho éxito.

—¿Vamos a seguir?,—pregunta Denki masajeándose la cabeza.

—No… ha sido suficiente por hoy. Aunque ventilemos esa cosa el aroma no se desvanece de inmediato y es peligroso si dejamos que se concentre. Tal vez hagamos otra ronda antes de que anochezca, por ahora es todo.

Denki asiente, su atención se desvía hacia el grupo omega sentado a unos pasos de él, todos tienen la misma expresión exhausta y todos apestan a miel con leche. Es verlos y tomar una decisión.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Quiero llevarme a los míos a tomar un baño.

—Bien, ¿qué necesitas?

—Agua y privacidad. Me gustaría mover nuestros carromatos para que mis compañeros también puedan bañarse.

—No pueden alejarse.

—No iremos lejos, ¿hay algún estanque que pueda servirnos? Algo cerca de aquí.

—Una de las patrullas de exploración reportó un río a unos quinientos metros adelante. El camino está despejado.

—Eso servirá.

—Está demasiado lejos, tal vez sea mejor esperar…

—Si Bakugou regresa y le decimos que haremos una parada adelante para que podamos bañarnos nos gritará hasta quedarse sin voz.

Yosetsu arruga la nariz y Denki se ríe.

—Te lo has imaginado, ¿verdad? Bien, iremos y volveremos sin problema.

—Enviaré una escolta.

—Queremos bañarnos en paz, nada de escoltas.

Se despide de él antes de que oírlo formular una réplica. Sus compañeros lo siguen animados con la perspectiva del baño. En cuanto llegan con el resto la noticia se dispersa entre ellos como fuego. Todo el grupo omega pone manos a la obra. Desde los que limpian las presas capturadas, hasta los que cuidan a los enfermos, cada uno de ellos se apresura en terminar sus labores para ayudar a movilizar los carromatos.

Oyen el rugir del agua antes de verla. Su sonido es impactante, ensordecedor. No cabe duda de que las lluvias han hecho crecer su cauce hasta convertirlo en una bestia indomable.

Guían a las bestias de carga, colocan los dos carromatos bloqueando el camino y liberan a los animales a los que dejan pastar con sus correas bien sujetas a un árbol. Se dividen en tres grupos, uno ayuda a los omegas en ciclo a salir, otro acarrea agua, y otro limpia el interior de los coches. Pronto todos están desnudándose, salpicándose con agua mientras se ríen.

Hace frío, el sol es una mancha brillante que aparece y desaparece en el cielo nublado, pero ese frío es completamente diferente del que existía en la prisión. El agua posee la frescura de las montañas y no el desgarrador filo de la corriente helada que proviene del subsuelo.

Denki grita cuando el agua fría toca su espalda, pero es un sonido emocionado, como el de un niño que recibe una grata sorpresa. En venganza se gira hacia Ochako a la que le lanza una cubeta de agua. Ella lo esquiva con facilidad y se ríe apuntándole con el dedo, eso hasta que Yui consigue empaparla de pies a cabeza. Se persiguen unos a otros, como niños sin supervisión. El resto de su grupo se dispersa, disfrutan de su tarde libre lejos de miradas y juicios. Se lavan a conciencia eliminando todo rastro de lodo y sudor.

Denki no deja de reír, libre y en voz alta.

—Me gusta verte reír—dice Ochako con una sonrisa—Me gusta reír

Hay algo en la forma como habla, una tristeza arraigada en lo profundo de ella, tal vez sea la misma que Denki siente en su interior cuando lo asalta el recuerdo de las celdas oscuras.

—Entonces ríe—dice Denki con simpleza

[…]

—Si lavamos los uniformes ¿se secarán antes de que tengamos que irnos?,—pregunta Yui oliendo el suyo.

—Tenemos algunos de repuesto—dice Denki haciendo un conteo rápido—Podemos cambiarnos y lavar estos.

Ochako y él se entretienen lavando, sacudiendo y golpeando la ropa contra las rocas planas que reúnen.

—Se ha dado cuenta—dice ella de pronto, sin detener lo que hace.

—¿Quién?

—Tu sabes de quién estoy hablando.

Denki se detiene para mirarla. Su expresión es de consternación absoluta.

—¿Qué?

Ochako se gira hacia él y cuando habla lo hace enfatizando cada silaba sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— **Él** se ha dado cuenta de que lo estás ignorando.

En lugar de fingir que no entiende el tema de conversación, Denki enrojece. Su piel se tiñe de rojo, desde la frente hasta los hombros. Vergüenza desbordando cada poro.

—¿Por qué estás hablando **de mí** con él?

—Porque eres su tema favorito.

Denki enrojece aún más.

—¡Ochako!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. Hoy se ha deprimido porque cree que lo odias.

—¡Yo no-…! ¡AAGG!, ¡Ochako!

—Me limito a repetir un hecho.

—¿Qué más…? ¿Qué fue…?,—Denki traga saliva, mira con ira la ropa mojada que tiene entre en sus manos, gruñe y finalmente escupe—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que no lo odias. Que no sabes cómo tratarlo. Que quieres espacio.

—Le dijiste…—para combatir el calor que siente en la cara, Denki hunde el rostro en el uniforme mojado—¿Por qué has tenido que hablar con él?

—Porque es mi amigo.

—Eso no-

—Está bien si te gusta. Es un buen alfa.

Denki se endereza, incapaz de continuar con la conversación. Respira con fuerza, forzando a su rubor a desaparecer. Se arrodilla junto al borde a lavarse la cara y cuando se endereza lo ve: Un hombre inmenso al otro lado del río cabalgando sobre una bestia de más de un metro de altura.

Del susto Denki se pone de pie con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Antes de que pueda gritar, antes de que pueda dar la señal de alarma, el hombre lo sorprende con su reacción. Se detiene en seco y desde donde está Denki puede ver su cara de asombro y pánico.

[…]

Viajar sin los carromatos es mil veces mejor, piensa Eijirou mientras avanzan a paso rápido siguiendo a Bakugou. No tienen que preocuparse por escoger caminos firmes, guiar animales necios o luchar con llantas atascadas. Su pequeño grupo compuesto de tres se mueve rápido, atravesando maleza y arbustos en línea recta.

Consiguen llegar a la prisión a media tarde. El inmenso edificio se alza en el borde del acantilado, con sus torres altas y sus banderas que se agitan con el viento helado. En lugar de avanzar directamente hacia él, el grupo se mantienen en los límites del bosque, buscando guardias en las murallas o señales de vida.

Cuando no hallan ninguna, Hiryu se ofrece para investigar. El riesgo es alto ya que si encuentran guardias tendrán que huir y perderlos antes de volver con el grupo.

Sentado junto a Bakugou, Eijirou aprieta los puños mientras Hiryu se dirige furtivamente hacia la prisión. Ambos permanecen atentos a los alrededores en caso de emboscada, y sabedores de que tendrán que huir si la alarma se dispara.

Hiryu se aproxima con cautela, sin perder de vista lo alto de las murallas. Lo ven rodear la entrada hasta que desaparece por ella. Son los veinte minutos más largos de la vida de Eijirou mientras aguardan con el corazón en la mano. De pronto, Hiryu aparece por la puerta y agita su brazo en alto.

La prisión está vacía, no hay bestias de carga en los establos, ni guardias en las barracas. Eijirou y Hiryu bajan a las celdas mientras Bakugo husmea lejos. Bajo tierra los pasillos huelen a encierro y muerte. Les toma tiempo encontrar el camino a las celdas oscuras, la única luz que los acompaña proviene de las antorchas que llevan consigo. Abajo la oscuridad es total y el silencio absoluto. Dentro de las celdas encuentran cuerpos, ninguno con un soplo de vida.

El aroma a putrefacción escapa por la puerta en cuanto la abren. Las náuseas de Eijirou se vuelven incontrolables después de la quinta celda. Hiryu vomita en el primer ascensor, mientras suben de vuelta.

No todas las celdas están llenas, al parecer el traslado se completó con éxito. Los que quedaron atrás fueron abandonados a morir de hambre. Eijirou siente ira y amargura, pero no cede ante el asco que burbujea dentro de él; se toma su tiempo para revisar cada rostro, como hiciera antes, para asegurarse que ni Hanta, Tetsutetsu o Rikidou se hayan quedado ahí.

Revisa todas las celdas, cada una de ellas alimenta el agravio que siente en nombre de su gente. Si pudiera les daría a todos ellos un entierro digno, pero sabe que no tiene los recursos necesarios para cumplir con su cometido.

 _Enmendaremos esto_

Vuelven al exterior impregnados con el aroma a podredumbre. Hiryu se lava manos y cara en cuanto tiene oportunidad. Eijirou no lo hace, no se atreve.

—No queda nada—dice Bakugou en cuanto se reúne con ellos—Será mejor volver.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Una carta de un tal Dabi para Mustard solicitando buscar a Toga. No hay más detalles. Lo demás es correspondencia parecida a la que había en la oficina del capitán.

Eijirou asiente y lo sigue cuando se aleja hacia el exterior. Avanzan rápido, el estómago de Eijirou ruge en tonos tenues, para calmarlo mastica hojas de borraja. No consigue sacudirse la visión de cuerpos muertos abandonados en las celdas.

 _Quieto_

La advertencia viene en forma de un aroma negro, amargo en su densidad y completamente paralizante. Eijirou mira a Bakugou que se ha inclinado en posición defensiva escudriñando sus alrededores con atención.

Todo sucede demasiado rápido. El aroma estalla en tonalidades rojas, afilado y feroz, gritando a viva voz, _peligro_. Eijirou se mueve sin detenerse a pensar al igual que Hiryu. Ambos atraviesan los arbustos cayendo sobre sus enemigos. En ellos no reconocen aromas familiares o señales de advertencia.

Uno de ellos posee una cola fornida, cubierta de una pelusa rubia y rematada en un mechón del mismo color. La cosa parece tener vida propia porque cuando Hiryu intenta atacar por detrás, la cosa se defiende como un ente individual.

Se ven obligados a coordinar sus ataques para vencerlo, entre ambos golpean y defienden guiándose únicamente por el aroma que emiten. Consiguen derribar a su contrincante, Eijirou sujeta al demonio contra el suelo, su rodilla ejerciendo presión sobre la columna mientras Hiryu aplica toda su fuerza contra la cola que no deja de sacudirse con fuerza sobrehumana.

—¿Tú?

La voz lo hace girar la cabeza, pero cuando se distrae el demonio se sacude debajo de él. Eijirou emplea toda su fuerza para mantenerlo en el suelo.

—¡Las flores de lunaria no crecen en esta región!

En cuanto la oye Eijirou alza la cabeza en un movimiento veloz y sin pausas. Puede ver a Bakugou ejerciendo presión sobre el demonio que patalea sin éxito.

—¡Yo las he visto crecer en la aldea de los primeros hombres! ¡De ellos no…!

Su voz se quiebra. Eijirou se mueve antes de que pueda procesar lo que está haciendo. Sujeta al alfa por las axilas y lo alza. Después se dobla cuando el otro consigue asestarle un cabezazo y un golpe al esternón.

—¡No!,—su grito carece de fuerza, pero al menos ha conseguido que todos se queden quietos.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?,—pregunta Bakugou mientras el demonio en el suelo aspira bocanadas de aire sin detenerse.

Eijirou se endereza con lentitud y mira al demonio.

—¿Kamui?

[…]

No es Kamui.

Cuando Eijirou le quita la máscara encuentran un rostro femenino de piel rosada, con ojos ambarinos de pupilas doradas. Tiene un pelo rubio claro con dos pequeños cuernos del mismo color sobresaliendo de su cráneo.

—No eres él—dice Eijirou con voz sorprendida—¿Cómo conoces el santo y seña?

—Kamui me lo dijo—responde la muchacha una vez que consigue recuperar la voz—Hace ya muchos años. Quería asegurarse de que hubiera un reemplazo en caso de que lo descubrieran.

Como su timbre no está teñido por el miedo ni posee los altos tonos que van acompañados con el pánico, su voz resulta un aterciopelado sonido. Al oírla Bakugo la mira con fijeza.

—Eres tú.

—Ahora me reconoces—dice ella colocando sus manos encima de su cara—¡Maldita sea!

—Nunca vi tu rostro.

—¡Por eso grite la seña de Kamui!

—No la conozco.

—Esperen un momento—interviene Eijirou masajeando su diafragma, la señala mientras enfoca sus ojos en el alfa—¿Quién es?

El otro responde con el entrecejo fruncido—Llevó los viales.

—¡¿Qué?!—se gira hacia la chica—¿Fuiste tú?

—También llevé los mensajes—la muchacha se endereza con lentitud dirigiéndole una breve mirada a su amigo—¿Y bien?,—pregunta con la espalda tensa—¿Nos dejaran ir?

Eijirou dirige su atención hacia Bakugou, que gruñe.

—Mientras cierres la boca y te olvides de que nos has visto—responde cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que él quiere decir—dice Eijirou dirigiendo su mirada reprobatoria hacia Bakugou para después volver a posarla sobre la muchacha—es que te debemos un favor por tu ayuda mientras estuvimos encerrados. Y nos ayudarías aún más si no le mencionas a nadie que nos viste aquí.

—Muy bien… sí, sí, lo haré, ahora quita esa cara de muerte, ¿quieres? ¡Maldición!

Bakugou rueda los ojos aunque obedece, se contenta con mirar furioso al tipo de la cola.

—Que amargado—murmura la chica al mirar al alfa

—¿Sabes dónde está Kamui?,—pregunta Eijirou atrayendo su atención.

—¿No lo sabes tú?

—Teníamos ordenes de reunirnos con él en la catarata, pero…

—¡Sin detalles!,—grita Bakugou sin mirarlos.

—…no sé si aún seguirá por aquí.

—Lo vi por última vez cuando recogí los viales. Kamui tenía planeado dejar a sus amigos cerca de la costa y luego esconderse en las montañas.

—¿Esconderse?

—Me dijo que los espías de Kurogiri los habían rastreado a él y a tus amigos.

—Sí, el paquete con los viales contenía una carta diciendo lo mismo.

—A Kamui le preocupaba que hubieran tardado tres días en salir. Él se habría marchado de inmediato, pero tus amigos insistieron en quedarse.

—¿Qué dirección tomaron?

La muchacha sacude la cabeza—No lo sé.

Eijirou asiente, está listo para marcharse cuando se acuerda de preguntar.

—¿Cuántas personas estaban con Kamui?

—Solo dos.

—¿Alguna de ellas era un hombre de pelo negro, ojos negros y con una flor de azalea en el rostro? Tal vez el más alto del grupo.

—No, a ese no lo vi. El más alto no tenía flores en la cara, pero si una quemadura grande.

—¿Tenía el pelo en dos colores distintos?

—Sí y ojos de distinto color, uno azul y uno marrón.

—Pero él no podía ser el más alto, ¿no iba con él un hombre rubio? ¿O alguien como de mi edad, pelo azul y ojos azules?

—No… El de la cara marcada era el más alto. Con él venía un chico esbelto. Tenía el pelo y los ojos verdes… y toda la cara llena de pequeñas manchas oscuras. Se perfilaban a lo largo de su nariz y se difuminaban en torno a los ojos.

Ni siquiera ha terminado de hablar cuando tiene a Bakugou sujetándola de la pechera de la camisa.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

 _Continuará_

No me gusta subir los interludios dentro de la historia porque arruinan la numeración de los capítulos. Es una manía obsesiva que tengo (en otra historia que tengo hice un apartado especial para subir los "interludios"). Pensaba dejarlos hasta después del epilogo, o para la versión de pdf. Pongo los links por si alguien quiere leerlos, pero… ¿debería incluirlos, no dentro de la historia como una nueva historia que contenga los interludios y que se puedan leer en esta misma página? De cualquier forma no serán muchos, tengo planeados tres-cuatro.

 **Interludio 1 (se ubica antes del capítulo 7) –** "Sonríe". Nos relata el momento en que Denki fue capturado.

 **Interludio 2 (se ubica antes del capítulo 16) –** "Alianzas". Habla sobre el viaje de Tenya a las tribus bárbaras.

Ambos interludios los pueden encontrar aquí: roquelg(punto)wordpress(punto)com/tag/interludio/

Oye, Roquel, que pasará cuando Katsuki se entere que Izuku anda perdido en Hosu.

Pues bien tenemos dos opciones.

Uno: Nuestro muchacho corre como pollo descabezado siguiendo pista tras pista o…

Dos: Forma un ejército Alfa/Omega y arrasa con todo para encontrarlo

Mmmm… yo sé cuál me gusta, ¿ustedes que opinan?

En otro punto. Tenemos tres culturas distintas, cada una con características que he intentando ir mostrando poco a poco. En cuestión de su trato sobre los omega, sería más o menos así:

Yuuei

Omega: Quiero tener un negocio o aprender un oficio  
Alfa: No, por supuesto que no. Tu deber son tus hijos. Encuentra un marido y forma un hogar.

En las Islas

Omega: Quiero aprender arquería.  
Alfa: ¿De verdad?, no es muy común, es raro… pero está bien, aquí tienes un arco para que practiques.

En las tribus bárbaras.

Omega: *existe*  
Alfa: *enrojece*

Sí, los pobres no suelen tener contacto con ningún omega.


	17. Sin Rastro

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 _Agradecimientos a quienes han dejado un comentario en el capítulo anterior: Layla MT. Karyu Robotnik. KusoYuuko. Akaerii. Vero sempai. Eve kurosaki. Amyson. La Pasiva de Deku. Pan Sullivan. Dayris. Y a todos los guest. Gracias a quienes han dejado un comentario en capítulos anteriores. Y bienvenidos a los nuevos._

 **Sinopsis:** Te busco en el cielo y en el agua, tu recuerdo me acompaña. ¿En dónde estás?

.

.

 **Capítulo 17: Sin Rastro**

Los guardias al fondo del pasillo poseen rostros anodinos, Shino no recuerda haberlos visto nunca, pero siendo que su grupo no vive en el palacio y que cuando lo visitan su estadía suele ser corta le resulta imposible determinar si alguno de ellos pertenece al grupo de guerreros leales a Jin o si puede coaccionarlos para que se quiten de su camino.

Indecisa, Shino los mira por última vez y sigue su camino hasta el camarote de su grupo. Dentro encuentra a Yawara sentado junto a una afiebrada Ryouko que se retuerce en su cama sin emitir sonido alguno. Después de un día de parálisis total, siguió la fiebre y las convulsiones, el medico les ha dicho que su amiga sufre los síntomas de alguien que pasa por una larga y terrible desintoxicación.

—¿Cómo sigue?

—Ha despertado con fiebre, el médico le ha recetado compresas de agua fría. También insiste en que beba líquidos y ha ordenado que lo llamemos en cuanto recupere la conciencia…, ¿el plan sigue en marcha?

—Tengo las provisiones, las escondí arriba por si tenemos que realizar una salida rápida.

—¿Y Aizawa?

—Hay dos monitos cuidando el camarote donde lo tienen encerrado.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos?

—Derribarlos.

—Hum… ¿cuándo nos vamos?

—Jin está organizando un grupo que baje a Hosu a buscar al príncipe. He insistido en ir, pero me ha dejado fuera. Saldrán antes de anochezca, después esperaremos hasta que la guardia se relaje y entonces nos movemos.

Yawara asiente.

El barco se mece lentamente con el suave movimiento de las olas. En ocasiones se oyen voces apagadas y pasos apresurados por los pasillos de madera. Shino y Yawara se apilan junto a la cama intentando ofrecer algún tipo de consuelo a su amiga. Su aroma de apoyo y cariño inunda la cabina, pero Ryouko no reacciona ante ellos.

Cuando el silencio es casi absoluto Shino se mueve con cuidado hasta la puerta. La abre lentamente evitando el crujido de la madera. No le sorprende ver al guardia al fondo, pegado a la pared, a ella si la reconoce: Kenji Hikiishi. Guerrera alfa fiel a Jin.

Shino le hace señas a Yawara. Su compañero asiente y ambos se ponen en movimiento.

Yawara envuelve a una Ryouko dormida entre las mantas de su cama y con ayuda de Shino la colocan a su espalda, como un bebé muy grande. Una vez que las cintas de seguridad están puestas, Shino toma su balde con agua y lo vacía en una esquina de la cama, después sale dejando la puerta en manos de Yawara que se queda atrás, esperando la señal.

Shino avanza por el pasillo, su rostro es una máscara inexpresiva con una nariz aún inflamada y dos ojos enmarcados con amplios círculos negros que lentamente empiezan a difuminarse. Su mirada nunca se desvía del rostro de Kenji, que permanece en su puesto, observando, _vigilando_.

Shino pasa de largo y se desvía hacia las bodegas donde almacenan el agua para beber, baja y llena su cubeta de prisa. Al volver mantiene su cara inexpresiva, pero está vez avanza con lentitud para no derramar agua. El barco se mece y Shino aprovecha para tropezarse a propósito y detenerse bajo la excusa de no derramar más agua.

Se endereza, avanza dos pasos y entonces se mueve. Tiene a Kenji justamente enfrente cuando sin perder la calma ni alterar su aroma, se gira a una velocidad brutal estampando el cubo contra el costado de la mujer alfa para después lanzar un puñetazo directo a su mejilla antes de que ella reaccione.

Kenji se defiende, reacciona con esos malditos reflejos propios de los alfa. Es fuerte, no tanto como Masukyura, que era un alfa excepcional, pero si lo suficiente para que Shino se vea en dificultades. Por suerte Yawara se ha movido apenas ha empezado el trasteo y de inmediato se une a ella.

Entre ambos consiguen dejarla inconsciente.

—Atémosla—ordena Shino apartándose el pelo de la cara, después se inclina y arrastra a la mujer por las piernas—Una menos.

—Faltan dos—completa Yawara cerrando la puerta del camarote con la mujer alfa dentro.

Suben hasta el pasillo superior donde se encuentran todos los camarotes principales, Jin se ha asegurado de mantener al prisionero lo más cerca posible de su alcoba.

Al subir se encuentran con una grata sorpresa porque en lugar de los dos guardias encuentran solamente a uno, del que pueden deshacerse sin problemas. Lo atan y lo arrastran hasta el camarote que sirve como celda.

Aizawa se encuentra en el suelo, atado con pesadas sogas, manos y piernas inmóviles, y una mordaza en su boca. Sin perder tiempo Shino y Yawara se unen para cortar sus ataduras.

—¿Se ha ido?,—es lo primero que dice Shota después de aflojar los músculos de su mandíbula.

—Yo tengo preguntas—replica Shino de mal humor.

—Y te responderé, pero primero me dirás si se ha ido.

—No confío en ti.

—No estarías aquí si eso fuera cierto, Shino. Eres la persona más inteligente y observadora que conozco. Estoy seguro de que has deducido la verdad uniendo cada pieza de información que tienes.

Shino aprieta los dientes, toma aire y lo enfrenta.

—El ataque a Hosu fue una trampa.

—Lo fue.

—La muerte del rey fue planeada.

—También la de Sir Nighteye.

—La droga neutraliza al grupo alfa.

—Sí.

—Nos han traicionado.

La respuesta de Aizawa es asentir lentamente; el gesto provoca que Shino cierre los ojos y se tambalee en su lugar.

—¿Jin?,—pregunta en voz baja, incapaz de creerlo.

—Eso dependerá… ¿se ha ido?

Ella lo mira—¿A dónde quieres que vaya?

—Eso no importa, lo importante es que se ha marchado.

—¿Por qué eso lo vuelve un traidor?

—Tú dímelo. ¿Se reunió con el resto de los capitanes para movilizar un grupo de rescate?, ¿envió un aviso al consejo para informarle de la muerte del rey?, ¿ha reunido a todos los compañeros de Masukyura para interrogarlos y determinar si no cuenta con aliados? ¿ha empezado a prevenir a las tropas sobre la droga?,—como Shino guarda silencio, Aizawa prosigue—En lugar de asumir el mando mantiene a la flota a ciegas. He notado que el barco no se ha movido en los últimos dos días, ¿ha ordenado un alto total?

—Las ordenes son esperar al resto de nuestra armada.

—¿Y le crees?

Shino aspira con fuerza.

—Si le creyera no estaría aquí. Jin no se ha tomado la molestia en interrogarte, Sir Nighteye lo habría hecho si hubiese creído que eras el traidor. Lo que hizo fue interrogar al capitán y a la tripulación que viajaron contigo. Nos ha dejado aquí, con ordenes de esperar, mientras él desciende a tierra, "a buscar al príncipe", pero no tiene sentido… Jin es un soldado del rey y sin embargo ha abandonado su puesto. El Ou lo dejó al mando de la flota y él se ha ido dejando a nuestros hombres con órdenes vagas y con la firme creencia de que deben esperar. El Ou confió en él.

—Y pago con su vida. Jin nos ha traicionado, y sin duda se ha marchado para terminar el trabajo. Tenemos que movernos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¡Maldita sea, Aizawa!, ¡Ya es demasiado tarde! Hemos perdido a nuestro rey. Hemos perdido a Sir Nighteye. No sabemos si el resto de la flota sigue a salvo. El príncipe, ¡ _nuestro príncipe!_ , está en tierra enemiga. Enviado por ti a recabar información de la capital, y es probable que ahora mismo le estén dando caza. ¡Jin irá a buscarlo y no tenemos forma de advertirle del peligro en el que se encuentra!

—Shouto estará bien.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¿Cómo puedes haberlo enviado a una misión de reconocimiento? ¡Aunque Hizashi e Iida estén con él no entiendo cómo has podido cometer semejante falta de juicio!

—Cometí un error, sí, pero no fue el enviar al príncipe a la capital de Hosu.

—¡¿Qué?!

—El capitán mintió. Él y toda la tripulación.

—¿El príncipe no está en Hosu?

—Lo está, pero no en la capital. Todo lo que le han dicho a Jin es mentira.

De la sorpresa Shino se queda muda, cuando finalmente se recupera su pregunta carece de la ira anterior.

—¿Hace cuánto que sospechas de él?

—Desde que escuche sobre la droga y los raptos de los barcos beta. Jin escogió y autorizó a cada espía que terminó desapareciendo. Convenció al rey de movilizar a todas las tropas. Intentó que el príncipe participara en este asalto, pero en lugar de unirse a su padre, Shouto aprovecho la oportunidad para iniciar su propia investigación… Sin embargo, mantuve la esperanza de equivocarme, esperé que todo fuera un error. Y entonces hablé con él. Su cara al escuchar sobre la alianza Hosu-Overhaul fue lo único que necesité para convencerme. Ahora no tengo duda.

—¿Qué pasara cuando no encuentre al príncipe?

—No creo que fuera a buscarlo. Creo que se ha marchado dejando la flota a merced de un ataque. Creo que su intención es apartarse mientras el General y sus hombres nos destrozan; así nadie podrá reprochárselo cuando se encuentre con el consejo, o cuando vuelva a casa.

—Maldita sea… ¿qué haremos?, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Quiero asumas el control de la flota, los hombres te conocen, te respetan, necesito que los convenzas de movilizar los barcos. Reúnete con el resto de nuestro ejército, habla con los hombres del consejo y después llévalos lo más cerca de la frontera con Noumu.

—¿Y tú?

—Buscaré a Shouto.

—¿Dónde está?

—En Hosu, cerca de la frontera con el desierto. Está con Kamui, el único espía que jamás tuvo contacto con Jin.

—¿Y los otros?

—Envíe a Iida con las tribus bárbaras, su misión es solicitar ayuda a Togata para cruzar el desierto y reunirse con Shouto.

—¿Y Hizashi?

—Lo he enviado a las islas. Se reunirá con el consejo de trece y les pedirá ayuda para luchar.

—Están el otro lado del mar, ¿qué pueden hacer ellos ahora?

—Toda nuestra fuerza está aquí, Jin se ha asegurado de ello. Temo que mientras nos fuerzan a luchar contra los hombres del General, el ejército de Overhaul atacarán Yuuei.

—¿Esperas que Hizashi logré convencer a todas las matriarcas de que aporten guerreros que defiendan Yuuei?

—Confió en que lo conseguirá.

[…]

Ha escuchado mal. Tiene que haber oído mal.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Necesita oírlo de nuevo. Necesita que se lo repitan, aunque no está seguro de que pueda entender con el sonido de la sangre rugiendo en sus oídos.

—¡Eh!,—dice ella aferrando sus manos—¡Suéltame!

El pelirrojo se adelanta, pero Katsuki lo empuja sin remordimientos.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Repite lo que has dicho! ¡Dime su nombre!

—¡No sé su nombre!,—grita ella luchando por apartase, sin éxito—¡Nunca me dijeron su nombre!

—¿A qué olía?

—¿Oler? ¡Maldita sea, no lo sé! ¿A qué huelen las personas? Sudor, tierra.

—¡Descríbelo!

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Tenía pelo verde!... Era de un verde oscuro, esponjoso y con rulos. Ojos verdes, del color del musgo. Y las manchas… tenía pequeñas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos. No tenían un patrón definido, se amontonaban en colores oscuros sobre el puente de la nariz y se difuminaban sobre las mejillas. Tenía cicatrices en la mano derecha, sobre el dorso de la mano y en sus dedos... además tenía la costumbre de rascarse la nariz al hablar.

Siente que se ahoga. Un recuerdo vuelve a él de inmediato, una imagen completa, llena de color y brillo.

.

 _Izuku sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo inventario de sus plantas, inclinándose sobre su montón de hojas sueltas mientras anota con su letra diminuta todos los detalles de la planta que estudia._

 _Hay algo extremadamente fascinante en la forma como escribe con el entrecejo fruncido, las manos manchadas de tinta azul y los dedos de sus pies moviéndose mientras se esmera en su trabajo. Lleva el torso desnudo con miles de pecas cubriendo hombros, espalda y pecho. Lo ve enderezarse, lo ve leer con atención lo que acaba de escribir… y mientras lo hace se rasca la nariz, una delicadeza cubierta de pecas que se oscurecen cuando pasa mucho tiempo bajo el sol._

 _Al percatarse de su mirada, Izuku alza los ojos y lo mira. Su sonrisa es vibrante y deliciosa._

— _¡Kacchan!_

 _._

Un calor inefable le sube por la garganta, se expande por sus pulmones, crece hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

 _No_

—Suéltala

La voz del pelirrojo lo arranca de su estupefacción. Obedece, pero su reacción inmediata es girarse y golpearlo.

—Pero qué…—el pelirrojo retrocede con la mano en la mejilla y una expresión herida.

—¡Dijiste que no lo conocías!

—¡Uah!... ¿de qué estás hablando?

Se envara en su lugar, aprieta los puños y ruge:

—¡¿En dónde está?!

—¡Hey!... ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

—¡Está aquí!,—el aroma que emana de él es amargo y terrible—¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!

—¡Para un momento!,—levanta las manos, inclina el cuello y aligera su aroma. Un claro gesto de sumisión—¡Realmente no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando!

—¡¿Quién viaja con tu príncipe?!

—¡No lo sé!... ¡No conozco a nadie con esa descripción! ¡De verdad!... El príncipe no tiene amigos fuera de su guardia. Éramos seis: Hitoshi fue raptado hace unos años. Hanta, Tetsutetsu, Rikidou y yo estamos aquí. Solo queda Iida, pero él es el más alto de todos y tiene un pelo de color azul oscuro, no verde. No tengo idea de quién viaja con Todoroki-ouji.

Lo mira de frente, con los ojos limpios y sin rastro alguno de engaño. Sigue teniendo las manos en alto, con las palmas hacia él manteniendo un porte tranquilo, completo. Es verlo y sentir que su ira se desinfla y en su lugar la ansiedad cubre cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Dentro de él crece un hueco, inmenso e insondable. Siente que se asfixia, siente que el calor se extiende por sus brazos hasta su cuello. No puede respirar.

Se gira hacia la muchacha que lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido y una postura en guardia.

—¿Dónde lo viste?, ¿cuándo fue eso?, ¿hacia dónde iban?

—Ya te dije…

—¡No quiero excusas!, quiero que me digas exactamente lo que sucedió el día que se encontraron. Palabra por palabra.

La muchacha mira al pelirrojo, después a su amigo de pie junto al otro alfa, finalmente toma aire lentamente y le responde, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Por lo que sé, los espías se reunieron con Kamui hace casi tres semanas. Eran dos, no sé sus nombres.

—¡Tuvieron que presentarse de alguna forma!

—¡Pues no lo recuerdo!

—¡Inténtalo!

La muchacha lo mira con ira, pero Katsuki no cede, su expresión tormentosa permanece fija en ella hasta que consigue vencerla. Ella cierra los ojos y se concentra.

—Kamui fue a recogerme a mi aldea, quería enviar otro mensaje, pero esta vez iba a llevar un paquete. Hablamos durante todo el trayecto. A Kamui le preocupaba permanecer demasiado tiempo ahí.

—¿Por qué?

Los ojos dorados vuelven a mirarlo y Katsuki contiene el impulso de gritarle que se apresure.

—Al parecer fueron descubiertos por uno de los espías de Kurogiri, el hombre más leal al General. Kamui quería marcharse, pero los espías querían enviar un mensaje más antes de partir. Pospusieron su retirada y Kamui no dejaba de hablar de ello.

—¿En dónde los viste?

—En la cascada que está cerca de la frontera.

—La conozco—interviene el pelirrojo—Ahí conocimos a Kamui la primera vez. Fue nuestro punto de encuentro.

—¿Ambos estaban ahí?

—Sí. Eran dos. El chico alto con los ojos de distinto color y el pequeño, de ojos verdes.

—¿Te dijeron sus nombres?

—No recuerdo.

—¡Piensa! Tuvieron que presentarse de alguna forma.

La muchacha cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—No me dijeron sus nombres—dice ella esforzándose por evocar el recuerdo—pero Kamui lo hizo. Era. Shu… Sho…

—¿Shouto?—sugiere el pelirrojo y de inmediato la chica lo mira y asiente.

—¡Sí! ¡Shouto! Solo Shouto.

—¿Y el otro?

—zzz… zzzk… izz… no lo sé.

— _Izuku_

Katsuki no se da cuenta que ha pronunciado el nombre en voz alta hasta que reacciona y ve la expresión de curiosidad en la cara de todos.

—¿De qué hablaron?,—inquiere con voz tensa

—De ti—señala al pelirrojo—El chico alto, Shouto, quería enviarte el paquete a ti. Contenía unos frascos y un cuchillo, pero quite este último porque no pensaba arriesgarme a que mi capitán lo descubriera. Me preguntaron cuándo podía dártelo, les dije que dos días si no te enviaban a las celdas de los pisos inferiores. Fue ahí cuando propusieron dárselo a Rojo. No supe quien era hasta que me explicaron que estaba en la celda de junto.

—¿Por qué Rojo?,—pregunta Katsuki

—Por la flor en tu pecho—responde el pelirrojo con expresión pensativa—Así te llame en la respuesta que le envíe al príncipe, en ese entonces no sabía tu nombre.

—¿Les dijiste qué flor era?

—No, solo que era de color rojo.

 _No sabe que estoy aquí,_ la conclusión es inmediata. El interior de Katsuki se enrosca, se comprime hasta extremos dolorosos. _No se suponía que él estaría aquí._

—¿Planeaban quedarse más tiempo?

—No, oí que partirían a la costa ese mismo día. Kamui me acompaño parte del camino y después volvió por ellos.

—¿Qué rumbo tomaron?

—No lo sé. Kamui no me lo dijo.

—Si está con el príncipe—interviene el pelirrojo—es probable que hayan viajado a la costa para reunirse con las tropas del rey. Es probable que ahora mismo estén allá. Si quieres ver a tu amigo tenemos que volver con los otros.

Katsuki asiente con rigidez.

—Volvamos—se gira, se detiene y vuelve a mirarla—Aborrezco a todos los de tu raza, pero tú y yo estamos en paz. Con suerte nunca nos volveremos a encontrar.

Se aleja mientras el pelirrojo se despide en voz baja. Sin esperar, Katsuki corre de vuelta imponiendo un ritmo desquiciante que los otros dos igualan sin quejas.

Dentro de él, la impaciencia resurge más alta y ruidosa que nunca. Se mueve con decisión, con una menta en mente, incapaz de apartar la idea: _Izuku está aquí. Aquí._

[…]

En cuanto desaparecen, Mina emite un suspiro cansado.

—Eso fue agotador.

—Pese a su edad, es un ser realmente aterrador—responde Ojiro acercándose a ella

—Lo sé…, es una suerte que se sienta en deuda con nosotros.

—¿De verdad lo crees?,—Mina le responde encogiéndose de hombros—Han dicho otros, ¿cuántos de ellos lograron escapar?

—No lo sé. Tal vez sean aquellos que fueron dejaron atrás.

—¿No crees que debimos preguntar?

—¿Para qué? Entre menos sepamos mejor, además ya lo has oído. Con suerte está será la última vez que nos topas con él.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

[…]

Eijirou iguala el ritmo de Bakugou sin queja; avanza en piloto automático con su mente evocando el aroma a menta. El sutil aroma que provenía del frasco que el rubio lleva al cuello. Se acuerda de su expresión mientras lo guardaba en el saquito que Denki le regaló.

 _Menta_. El recuerdo es difuso, no consigue evocar con precisión los matices del aroma, pero se acuerda del golpe de frescura que lo inundó al aspirarlo por primera vez. Era un aroma exquisito, más tenue y rico que el de las hojas que el rubio solía frotar entre sus dedos.

 _Menta_. La ira del alfa. Su renuencia por emparejarse. Su interrogatorio. Su impaciencia. La mente de Eijirou empieza a encajar piezas, hay muchos huecos, pero el panorama general es ligeramente más claro.

 _Izuku._ El nombre no evoca recuerdo alguno. Sabe que no lo conoce y está seguro de que el príncipe tampoco, ¿cómo es que ambos han terminado en Hosu?

[…]

El ritmo de Bakugou no disminuye en ningún momento, la energía que brota de él es impresionante y Eijirou no comete el error de intentar conversar. En su lugar se concentra en todo lo que harán una vez que vuelvan al campamento y tengan que ponerse en marcha.

Pero sus planes se desmoronan porque en cuanto alcanzan los límites del campamento uno de los centinelas se materializa frente a ellos con una expresión de apremiante pánico. De su incongruente resumen, Eijirou alcanza a entender que se han encontrado con otro grupo alfa, un grupo de más allá del desierto.

—¿Cuántos son?,—es la pregunta de Bakugou quien parece haber entendido el fragmentado discurso.

—Dieciséis. Mitad alfa, mitad beta. Todos guerreros mayores que los nuestros.

—¿Y el líder?

—Alto, rubio, inmenso.

—¿En dónde están?

—Se han instalado cerca de los omega.

—¿Por qué?

—Se ofrecieron a patrullar sus carromatos.

Eijirou no se sorprende cuando escucha a Bakugou gruñir órdenes, sin perder tiempo le hace una seña a Hiryu para que busque a Yosetsu mientras ellos se encaminan hacia la fogata de los omega. Aunque es temprano encuentran a Denki despierto, sentado junto al fuego, charlando con una mole inmensa que sonríe con un gesto infantil.

El extraño pierde la sonrisa en cuanto los detecta, se endereza en toda su altura y los mira, retándolos a avanzar. A diferencia de él, Bakugou no vacila mientras avanza hacia ellos.

—¿Deseas algo?,—pregunta el extraño con su potente voz y su aroma a vainilla intensa que deja en claro su disgusto. Su pregunta es cortés pero firme, llena de advertencias invisibles.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Bakugou no es cortés, a su alrededor se espesa el aroma de la madera que se quema. Huele a humo y roble, huele a ira.

El extraño no parece intimidado—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—Y estarías perdiendo tu tiempo, yo no te debo respuesta alguna, pero tú a mí sí, ¿quién rayos eres?

—¿Cómo te…?

—Se llama Inasa—responde Denki avanzando hacia Bakugou; su presencia es fresca y ligera, una bocanada de aire limpio que paraliza la batalla invisible—es la mano derecha de Togata, el líder de las tribus bárbaras—en cuanto está cerca del rubio se gira hacia Inasa para presentar—Inasa, este es Bakugou, te hable de él, nos sacó de la prisión y nos trajo hasta aquí. Es nuestro alfa.

Su declaración es sencilla, carente de matices emotivos, pero no hay mayor halago de parte de un grupo omega. Eijirou lo sabe. Lo que Denki ha hecho es reconocer al rubio como autoridad máxima, como líder, al mismo tiempo que deja claro su respeto y lealtad.

Eijirou no es capaz de describir la emoción que ruge dentro de él.

—¿Dónde está tu líder?,—pregunta Bakugou ajeno a los dilemas que Eijirou enfrenta.

El hombre llamado Inasa, alto e inmenso, con su pelo corto y sus ojos feroces, tuerce el gesto claramente ofendido por el tono y el descaro, pero basta que le dirija una mirada a Denki para que su expresión se transforme en un gesto sereno, casi complaciente.

Eijirou se paraliza en su lugar, enderezándose sin darse cuenta.

—Te llevare con él—dice Inasa antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

Bakugou lo sigue con Denki detrás, Eijirou se apresura para alcanzarlos procurando igualar su paso con el de Denki. El muchacho le dirige una breve mirada de reojo, asiente para saludar y regresa su mirada al frente.

—Buenos días—saluda Eijirou en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarlo, le gusta la forma de su cara y el color de su pelo. No puede mirarlo sin pensar en el sonido de su voz al reírse—Te has levantado temprano, Denki.

Durante una fracción de segundo el aroma a naranja se intensifica, es un soplo frutal lleno de acidez y deliciosa frescura. Eijirou lo aspira con ansias antes de que el rubio se controle y lo salude de vuelta.

—Buenos días—suena formal, distante, pero Eijirou aparta la rigidez y se concentra en la reacción.

Su primer impulso es abrir la boca y vomitar todos los saludos que se sabe con tal de conseguir que el aroma se repita, pero entonces se acuerda de Ochako y se muerde la lengua para no cometer el error de presionar demasiado.

Está a punto de hablarle cuando se percata de la tensión que proviene de Bakugou. Dirige sus ojos al frente y de inmediato nota los hombros tensos, la espalda recta y la forma como su aroma crece a su alrededor hasta convertirse en una afilada advertencia.

La razón tras su comportamiento está de pie, esperándolos con una sonrisa relajada y una lanza en su mano.

Togata –asume que es él por el gesto sumiso que Inasa le dedica– es más pequeño que su subordinado, pero compensa su altura con lo majestuoso de su presencia. Lo primero que Eijirou piensa al verlo es: _Estoy frente al sol_. Hay algo en él, en su postura, en su sonrisa, en el aroma que no consigue identificar, que lo hace brillar con una energía tibia, revitalizante y abrumadora.

Es una amenaza silenciosa pese a su postura relajada y su sonrisa abierta.

Bakugou responde a ella creciendo en toda su altura, espesando el aroma a su alrededor, afilando su mirada y torciendo su boca hasta convertirla en el gesto opuesto al de Togata. Si Togata es el sol, Bakugou es fuego, humo, y centellas.

—¿Tu nombre?,—no hay amabilidad en su voz ni calidez en sus ojos.

—Mirio Togata—responde el otro sin perder su sonrisa, completamente inafectado por la brusquedad que recibe—He de suponer que eres el líder del grupo, ¿Bakugou?

—¿A qué has venido y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Cruzamos el desierto, escalamos la pared de roca y atravesamos la frontera con la intención de parlamentar con el príncipe de Yuuei, Todoroki Shouto.

—¿Qué asuntos tienes con él?,—interviene Eijirou sin poder evitarlo

Togata lo mira, sus ojos negros poseen una seguridad absoluta.

—¿Tu nombre?

—Eijirou Kirishima, soy uno de los guerreros que forma parte de la guardia real del príncipe.

—Vaya…, pues da la casualidad de que conozco a uno los tuyos.

—¡Eijirou!

El grito proviene del grupo que se aproxima. Son tres en total, dos de ellos tienen el pelo negro brillante y una belleza indiscutible, el tercero es más alto que los otros y con una constitución más robusta, es él quien aprieta el paso para encontrarlos.

—¡Tenya!—responde Eijirou al reconocerlo.

Se saludan con efusividad e intercambian preguntas inevitables: _¿estás bien?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿cómo llegaste?, ¿dónde está el príncipe?_

La última es la pregunta que hacen al mismo tiempo y provoca que ambos se callen de inmediato.

—Tal vez debamos sentarnos a charla con calma—intercede Togata atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

Se reúnen en torno a una de las hogueras de los extraños. Una vez allí, Tenya empieza con las presentaciones y cuando ha terminado de nombrar a todos los presentes, se gira hacia Eijirou.

—¿Dónde están los demás?, ¿qué pasó?

Eijirou toma aire y empieza su relato desde el momento en que su grupo llegara a Hosu. Les habla de Kamui, de au estadía en la prisión, de los emparejamientos, de la droga, y finalmente de su escape. El silencio que se extiende alrededor del fuego es absoluto, la cara de horror que comparten los barbaros ejemplifica perfectamente sus emociones.

—El hombre que estaba a cargo en tu ausencia nos dijo que habían partido a inspeccionar otra prisión cerca, ¿encontraron más prisioneros?,—pregunta Togata, la gravedad en su rostro se intensifica ante la ausencia de su sonrisa.

Cuando Bakugou no responde, Eijirou interviene.

—Todos los que se quedaron atrás murieron de hambre, el edificio estaba vacío.

—¿Cuántas prisiones de ese tipo hay en total?

Para sorpresa de Eijirou, Bakugou dirige su atención a Denki, que da un respingo al verlo.

—¿Cuántas?,—repite Bakugou

—Solo ocho.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?,—pregunta la mujer de pelo negro, que Tenya ha presentado con el nombre de _Momo._

—Cada cierto tiempo se realizaban traslados con la intención de potenciar los emparejamientos. Éramos enviados a otras locaciones durante un periodo de algunos meses. Los omega siempre duermen juntos así que podíamos intercambiar noticias e historias. Fue así como logramos reducir el número de fortalezas, aunque no podría decirte en dónde se encuentra cada una.

—¿Qué hacen con las parejas?

—Se las llevan, no sabemos a dónde. Nunca los volvimos a ver.

—¿Dónde están Hanta y el resto?,—repite Tenya mirando a Eijirou

—No lo sé…, Tetsutesu estaba en la misma prisión que yo, pero no lo vi ni entre los heridos, los muertos o los que escaparon. Tal vez lo trasladaran a otro lugar… o tal vez…—Eijirou se encoge de hombros incapaz de formular la idea en voz alta—Tampoco sé que sucedió con Hanta o Rikidou.

—¿Y el príncipe? Se suponía que una vez fuera se reunirían con él.

Eijirou sacude la cabeza, entonces procede a resumirle el contenido de la última carta, los viales que envió, las pruebas que han hecho y las teorías que tienen. Finalmente, cuando se da cuenta de la impaciencia que emana de Bakugou, Eijirou dice:

—¿Quién viaja con el príncipe? Pensé que era Aizawa-sensei, Hizashi o tú.

—Aizawa-sensei volvió a Yuuei para hablar con el rey. Hizashi fue a las islas Kohei para hablar con el consejo de trece y solicitar ayuda.

—¿Cómo espera convencerlas?

—No lo sé.

Antes de que Eijirou pueda formular otra pregunta, Tenya procede a relatarle su viaje. Lo hace de forma resumida, sin demasiados detalles, centrándose especialmente en repetir lo difícil que fue para él abandonar a Todoroki-ouji.

—¡¿Por qué hay un omega viajando con tu príncipe?!

El interior de Eijirou se encoge al oír el estallido, mira hacia Bakugou que observa a Tenya con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡¿Qué…?!—tartamudea Tenya al oírlo—¡¿cómo…?!

—¡Responde!

Tenya se gira hacia Eijirou, pero él se limita a sacudir la cabeza alentándolo a responder.

—No sé que te han dicho, pero te equivocas—responde Tenya apretando la mandíbula—No hay ningún omega…

—¡Mientes!

Se levanta y lo señala, la fuerza de su presencia es suficiente para congelar el resto de las excusas de Tenya. Eijirou, que se ha levantado casi al mismo tiempo, estira las manos en un intento por evitar un enfrentamiento.

—Tenya, por favor, dime quién viaja con el príncipe y cómo es que lo conoces.

Su expresión ansiosa basta para que la rigidez de su compañero se mitigué—Muy bien.

Su respuesta consigue que Bakugou vuelva a sentarse.

—Su nombre es Izuku Midoriya. Vivía en las islas de Kohei cuando fue capturado por los esclavistas, su barco naufragó y él sobrevivió en la tierra de Overhaul, escondiéndose de los soldados hasta que logro construir un barco. Según sus propias palabras planeaba cruzar el Mar Interior hasta Yuuei y después bordear sus costas hasta su hogar, pero en el camino fue capturado. Nosotros habíamos estado persiguiendo ese barco durante días hasta que logramos abordarlo. Midoriya salvó la vida de Hizashi, también trató a todos nuestros heridos, se hacía pasar por beta, pero cuando nuestro maestro lo descubrió lo obligo a decirle la verdad. El chico no era un simple médico, conocía las rutas de los barcos de Hosu, la posición de sus fortalezas y muchas otras cosas… él mismo se ofreció a venir para ayudar con la droga, y aunque Aizawa-sensei no estaba convencido, la situación que se presentaba lo obligó a tomar la decisión de permitirlo. El plan era pedir ayuda a Kamui para liberarlos a ustedes, después dirigirse a la frontera donde se reunirían con nosotros, pero si lo que has dicho es cierto, Eijirou, si el grupo del príncipe fue descubierto, entonces es probable que ellos fueran hacia los barcos en busca de refuerzos inmediatos. Lo único que podemos hacer es aproximarnos a la costa y esperar que Aizawa-sensei se reúna con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que el príncipe vendrá con él.

De improviso y sin palabra alguna, Bakugou se pone de pie y se aleja. Su postura, su aroma, su cara, todo en él grita desgracia. Ninguno de los presentes se mueve, Eijirou no se atreve a seguirlo, pero Denki lo hace. Se levanta y va detrás de él, sin mirar atrás.

Antes de que pueda levantarse a seguirlo, la mujer llamada Momo le habla:

—Descríbeme el incienso, por favor, dime exactamente qué es lo que hace.

Con un hueco en el corazón, Eijirou permanece en su lugar y responde las preguntas de los bárbaros.

[…]

Denki avanza sin vacilar, sigue el aroma a madera hasta que encuentra a Bakugou de pie, en medio de un montón de matorrales, mirando el cielo gris que empieza a clarear. Se para junto a él sin mirarlo, con los brazos detrás suyo.

—¿Se llama Izuku?,—pregunta con la vista en el cielo.

—¡¿Por qué no te callas?!

—Me gusta su nombre… ¿es él quien huele a menta?

—¡Si no cierras la boca-!

—Lo encontraremos.

Denki articula su afirmación con la voz más serena que tiene, más que una sugerencia es una certeza. Posee tanta seguridad que consigue que el rubio lo mire.

—¿Si?,—la pregunta está cargada de sarcasmo, de ira mal disimulada—Me dirás ahora que sabes dónde está.

—No, pero sé que lo encontrarás.

—No sabes nada.

—Sé que no te rendiste. Sé que luchaste contra ellos. Sé que nos liberaste… y sé que lo encontrarás.

Tras una larga pausa Bakugou resopla.

—Eres un idiota—murmura rearmando su postura.

Su presencia se inflama, crece y se concentra. Denki la huele y se emociona.

[…]

Katsuki reúne a los suyos y ladra ordenes sin parar, desayunan sin pausas y se ponen en marcha apenas terminan de recoger el campamento. Es un día brillante con el sol en lo alto en un cielo sin nubes, los caminos se han secado lo suficiente para que los carromatos avancen sin problemas.

Todos viajan con las cabezas descubiertas, muchos sin la parte superior del peto dejándose acariciar por los tibios rayos solares. Los bárbaros asumen posiciones en la retaguardia, vigilando los carromatos del grupo omega, charlando con ellos y deleitándose con la mezcla de aromas suaves e intensos que despiden.

Togata viaja con tres de sus hombres cerca del frente, le insiste a Katsuki para que duerma, su respuesta es un gruñido harto y una expresión feroz; en ningún momento hace ademán de asumir el control, hace sugerencias pertinentes que Katsuki oye porque son sensatas y demuestran el sentido práctico de alguien que está acostumbrado a moverse en condiciones difíciles.

Los bárbaros se acoplan a sus rutinas sin mayor queja, aceptan su comida y a cambio se ofrecen a limpiar las piezas de caza. Ellos, a diferencia de los omega –quienes aprendieron a base de prueba y error en la prisión– son expertos en separar la carne y en aprovechar lo más posible de cada pieza, cocinan las vísceras en llamativos y olorosos platillos que terminan siendo comestibles. Son amables y ruidosos. Entrenan con los alfa libres ya que la mayoría de ellos no saben luchar con propiedad y charlan con los omega, a quienes encandilan con historias y detalles.

Cuando Togata insiste en conocer el incienso, Katsuki se encoge de hombros y le muestra el carromato lleno del polvo que al quemarse huele a leche y miel. Uno de sus hombres se ofrece a probarlo y termina muerto, entre convulsiones y la expresión horrorizada del resto. Katsuki y los suyos limpian la zona, para ellos las pruebas se han convertido en una rutina, su tolerancia es más alta, pero Togata y los suyos se apartan de ahí, incapaces de soportar la fragancia.

Viajan sin pausa aprovechando el cielo despejado y el clima cálido, siguen el cauce del río alertas a cualquier emboscada, pero la región parece deshabitada.

De día Katsuki patrulla, organiza y decreta. También entrena. Uno de los bárbaros, el gigante llamado Inasa, lo reta a luchar. Pierde las primeras veces, el otro es más alto, está mejor alimentado y ha vivido toda su vida en libertad, pero Katsuki no cede ni se avergüenza. Tiene muchas cosas que aprender y otras que recordar.

Le toma cuatro sesiones, pero al final consigue vencerlo. Y una vez que lo hace se aferra a la victoria cada vez, aunque no siempre la consigue. La derrota no lo inhibe y en su lugar inflama su hambre. Entrena y suda hasta que su cuerpo entero protesta al moverse. Ruge y salta hasta que su cuerpo recuerda la flexibilidad de antaño. Con la práctica puede volver a sus tiempos de luchar intuitiva, solo que esta vez no pretende confiar en su destreza innata, está vez está dispuesto a pulir cada golpe y movimiento hasta que no exista nadie que pueda vencerlo de nuevo.

Por las noches Katsuki patrulla, vigila y duerme. Sueña con Izuku y su sonrisa inmensa de mejillas redondas y ojos brillantes.

.

 _Lo mira con una adoración palpable; es tan intensa que el interior de Katsuki se enrosca y se esconde._

— _¡Kacchan!_

 _Su voz infantil, llena de timbres agudos, es una melodía que lo sacude de pies a cabeza._

 _._

— _¡Kacchan!,—el orgullo en su voz, la felicidad en sus ojos—¡Lo he terminado!_

 _._

— _No lo hagas, Kacchan—el miedo que hace temblar sus hombros al ver la caída de varios metros que se abre a unos pasos de él—No saltes desde aquí._

 _._

Los recuerdos vuelven a él con más facilidad. Su ansia crece con ellos, se dispara sin control forzándolo a entrenar con mayor ímpetu, a moverse con mayor apremio. En la prisión los recuerdos eran motivo de amargura, un recordatorio constante de su error y el detonador de su culpa. En el mundo exterior los recuerdos son la chispa que exalta su mundo, brotan sin orden, como una represa que se ha roto y de la que fluyen ideas sin ritmo. Antes se aferraba a ellos con ira y violencia, ahora se baña en cada memoria sin hartarse.

 _Está aquí. Aquí._

Toda su ansia estalla cuando uno de los centinelas vuelve con la noticia de que la catarata está cerca.

—Hay alguien ahí—dice el muchacho y de inmediato Katsuki detiene el avance de la caravana.

El grupo que envían al frente está compuesto de cuatro personas. Eijirou, Tenya, Inasa y Katsuki. El resto se queda atrás asumiendo una postura defensiva.

Los cuatro rodean el campamento del extraño, se aproximan con cuidado comunicándose a base de cambios en su aroma. Descubren que el hombre es uno de ellos porque se endereza en cuanto percibe su presencia y de inmediato se gira en la dirección en la que se acercan.

—¿Kirishima?

La respuesta que recibe es atronadora y vibrante.

—¡Sensei!

Dos siluetas corren a su encuentro, el hombre abraza a sus discípulos con evidente alivio y los tres se toman un momento para disfrutar de su encuentro. Inasa se mantiene al margen, estudiando al recién llegado. Katsuki ni siquiera lo mira, su impaciencia burbujea dentro de él mientras no deja de mirar a su alrededor, buscando.

Esto hasta que tres voces formulan la misma pregunta.

—¿En dónde está el príncipe?

 ** _Continuará_**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Por fin, todos están reunidos y cada uno de ellos cree que el príncipe está con el otro grupo. A ver donde anda. El encuentro con Mina ha sido corto, pero la volveremos a ver. Saludos a quienes siguen por aquí.

Ahora, en cuestiones personales. Estas dos semanas han sido terribles y las tres que siguen estarán igual. Entre tanto movimiento no estoy segura de que pueda terminar un capítulo en estas fechas. Volveré para la última semana de mayo sin falta. La buena noticia es que el siguiente capítulo está bosquejado desde el principio, se titula Una Orquídea Falsa, así que en cuanto pueda sentarme con calma estoy segura de que saldrá sin problemas. Nos veremos entonces.

Mi mayor tristeza es que sigo sin ver la nueva temporada de BNHA, no la veré hasta junio con toda probabilidad así que he limitado mi contacto con las redes, ja. Tampoco he tenido tiempo de leer historias nuevas, *suspiro*

Mucha suerte y nos leemos.


	18. Una Orquidea Falsa

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:** ¡Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos! Gracias a quien se toma la molestia de dejar un mensajito en las actualizaciones.

Gracias a quienes dejaron un mensaje en el capítulo anterior: Dayechelon. Karyu robotnik. KusoYuuko. Dayris. Pan Sullivan. Amy. Layla MT. Akaerii. Potusnani98. Eve kurosaki. Alma Vieja. Fredka025. Angryboyfriends. Memame.

No puedo decirles lo contenta que estoy cuando leo sus mensajes. Me alegran un montón.

Tenemos nuevo capitulo y avanzamos con la historia.

 **Notas:** No todos los ciclos omega son homogéneos, la mayoría presenta su ciclo durante los siete días que la luna está llena y no todos son mensuales. Varían de forma inversamente proporcional en duración y período, esto quiere decir que hay omegas con ciclos cortos que lo presentan cada mes o cada dos meses. Hay otros casos extremos que pueden durar hasta siete días, pero solo ocurre una o dos veces al año.

Lo decidí así porque quiero suponer que conforme van evolucionando los omegas no mantienen un ciclo mensual que resulta incapacitante, es más fácil que ellos mantengan un control sobre la estación para prevenirse de antemano y… porque me resulta útil XD.

Izuku en particular tiene un ciclo que dura unos dos días y lo presenta cada tercera luna llena, es decir una luna llena sí, otra no, otra sí y así sucesivamente. Si alguien lleva la cuenta Izuku partió justamente después de su ciclo, la siguiente luna llena (cuando no hay ciclo) Izuku y Shouto desembarcaron en Hosu… y la siguiente se aproxima.

Y por último se habrán dado cuenta de que en ciertos casos tiendo a volver en el tiempo al cambiar escenarios, no todo sucede simultáneamente. La lluvia es un detalle que puede ayudar a ubicar que eventos suceden al mismo tiempo, pero apreciaré cualquier llamada de atención en caso de que haya confusiones.

 **Sinopsis:** _No necesito de una flor azul para recordarte_. Tu recuerdo me acompaña a donde sea que vaya. Aún espero por ti. ¿Sigues ahí?

.

.

 **Capítulo 18: Una Orquídea Falsa**

 _Could you be dead?  
_ _You always were two steps ahead, of everyone  
We'd walk behind while you would run  
I look up at your house  
And I can almost hear you shout down to me  
Where I always used to be  
And I miss you  
Like the deserts miss the rain_

" **Missing" by Everything but the Girl**

 _¿Estás muerto?  
Siempre estuviste dos pasos delante, de todos  
Caminamos detrás mientras tu corrías  
Miro tu casa  
Y casi puedo oírte gritarme  
Donde yo solía estar  
Y te extraño  
Como los desiertos extrañan la lluvia_

 _(Traducción)_

Mientras corre por el bosque, a oscuras, perseguido por sombras amenazantes, la mente de Izuku no entra en un estado de parálisis o indecisión. Su mente no se nubla como la de una presa al enfrentarse a su depredador. Izuku tiene miedo, el miedo vive dentro de él, late al compás de su corazón, forma parte de su naturaleza, pero en lugar de encogerse, de paralizarse, la mente de Izuku se afila.

Si tuviera tiempo se acordaría de su padre, de lo que él solía decirle cuando era un niño.

 _._

" _Tienes la mente de un sanador, Izuku, ante una emergencia no permites que el miedo te domine."_

" _Pero yo no quiero sentir miedo. Kacchan nunca tiene miedo."_

" _Porque la naturaleza de Katsuki es diferente a la tuya. Los alfa nunca sienten miedo, no está en su corazón encogerse de terror."_

" _Yo quiero ser valiente, papá, quiero ser como Kacchan."_

" _Ser valiente no significa que no tengas miedo, significa que posees la fuerza para hacerle frente."_

 _._

En ese momento Izuku no lo entendió. A sus seis años su mayor deseo era ser como Katsuki, quien era brillante e inteligente y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Katsuki, que se reía al nadar en el mar o al ascender por árboles inmensos.

Pero esos recuerdos están lejos, enterrados bajo capas de miedo y decisiones rápidas que Izuku se ve obligado a tomar mientras corre por el bosque, intentando no estamparse contra un árbol.

Ha perdido de vista a Shouto, que ciego a la situación, ha obedecido la orden de escapar. El alfa, con sus piernas largas, su impresionante agilidad, y su condición magnifica, lo ha dejado atrás sin detenerse ni una sola vez. Izuku lo sigue, guiándose por el tenue aroma a pino, sorteando ramas caídas y desniveles, guiándose más por instinto que por vista.

Aunque es perseguido, aunque no puede esperar ayuda de nadie, aunque Shouto está más allá de todo contacto, Izuku no permite que el pánico lo domine. Corre, esquiva y piensa. Piensa en lo que hará después, en la situación y en las alternativas que se presentan.

La sagaz mente de Izuku llega a dos conclusiones lógicas.

La primera es que sus perseguidores no tienen prisa en alcanzarlos. Los oye detrás de él, a veces lejos, a veces cerca, como si se detuvieran para darles ventaja antes de apretar el paso.

 _Para ellos es un juego_ , piensa Izuku mientras adapta su marcha, corre pero sin el ritmo frenético del primer tramo de persecución.

La segunda conclusión a la que Izuku llega es que van a capturarlos. Es inevitable. Ellos conocen el terreno e Izuku no. Ellos tienen armas e Izuku no. Ellos van en grupo e Izuku no; no puede contar con Shouto, quien corre por delante de él, ciego y sordo al mundo, incapaz de ofrecer resistencia o de proponer una alternativa.

Si Izuku fuera un soñador pensaría que puede vencer a sus perseguidores. Si fuera un optimista ciego creería que puede perderlos en el bosque. Si fuera un idealista esperaría a que el efecto del incienso se disipara; pero Izuku es práctico, es inteligente y sagaz… y entiende que depende de él encontrar una salida. Esa certeza activa de inmediato planes de contingencia, empieza a barajear escenarios en el que uno de ellos pueda huir.

El error de Izuku es balancear vidas. Para él, todas las vidas son preciosas, invaluables, excepto la suya. _Shouto es el príncipe_ , y comparado con eso, su propia vida es sacrificable. Con esa idea en mente, Izuku se mueve. Lo primero que hace es extraer los frascos de loción que aun carga en la bolsa que lleva encima. Sin disminuir su marcha, Izuku estrella dos frascos juntos y los sujeta mientras el líquido de ambos se derrama sobre sus ropas y piernas hasta finalmente caer al suelo. Lanza los trozos de frasco lo más lejos que puede mientras apresura su paso desviándose ligeramente del camino que Shouto sigue.

Después de un rato repite la operación asegurándose de volver a desviarse. De vez en cuando vuelve sobre sus pasos y crea otro rastro. Serpentea sin cesar, corre esquivando raíces y rocas.

El sudor lo cubre de pies a cabeza, sus pulmones arden sin pausa y cada bocanada de aire se ha convertido en una lucha contra sí mismo. Las voces de sus perseguidores crecen conforme se acercan, Izuku supone que el juego ha terminado.

 _No seas un debilucho._

La voz de Katsuki lo hace apretar los dientes, aprieta su paso mientras asciende la cuesta. En cuanto llega a la parte más alta se detiene porque no hay ladera que descienda al otro lado de la colina. El mundo termina en lo que parece ser una caída limpia. No hay escapatoria.

 _No seas un debilucho._

Izuku se endereza y se gira para recibir a sus enemigos. Son cuatro, tres cubiertos de pies a cabeza con un uniforme negro, invisibles en la oscuridad de la noche, el cuarto viste igual pero no lleva la capucha. De cerca Izuku evalúa el delicado color dorado de su cabello y el brillante dorado de sus ojos felinos. Su sonrisa maníaca deja entrever dos colmillos carnívoros, pequeños pero letales.

La muchacha se inclina hacia el frente en una postura de ataque inconfundible, sus manos destellan cuando se alejan de su cuerpo mostrando a la tenue luz nocturna dos cuchillas cortas con forma de medialuna. Izuku respira despacio –el miedo dentro de él se agita, crece y lo inunda hasta cubrirlo por completo– pero no retrocede.

En ese momento piensa en Katsuki, recuerdos que destellan de prisa, en apenas un segundo.

.

 _Cuando Katsuki entrena siempre pone la misma expresión de absoluta concentración: Cejas fruncidas, boca torcida, ojos fijos al frente. Izuku lo mira y se deleita. Se asombra de la fluidez, de la simpleza con la que realiza cada ejercicio sin importar la dificultad._

 _._

 _Katsuki de mal humor mientras esperan que su madre llegue para iniciar con las lecciones. Se mueve y gruñe, desborda energía aun estando inmóvil. Izuku bebe de él en silencio._

 _._

 _La sonrisa ladeada de Katsuki tras vencerlo en una carrera. Ni siquiera suda, a diferencia de Izuku que no deja de jadear. En ese momento parece más alto, más inalcanzable que nunca._

 _._

 _Kacchan nadando hasta la línea de corales mientras Izuku se sienta en la playa a disfrutar del sol. Conforme se aleja lo único que se distingue es su pelo rubio sobresaliendo entre la espuma blanca. Hasta que de pronto desaparece y no se le ve más._

 _El interior de Izuku se contrae, sin darse cuenta está de pie acercándose a la orilla. Su miedo, el miedo de nadar en un mar embravecido, late dentro de él aferrando su corazón, pero ni eso le impide sumergirse._

 _Kacchan emerge del mar, sosteniendo entre sus manos algo –¿una caracola?–, pero al verlo su expresión se endurece._

— _¡Deku, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!_

 _._

La respuesta que Izuku no consiguió formular ese día, por culpa de una ola imprevista que lo hundió sin aviso, era una frase simple, llena de la convicción que poseen los niños: _Vine a buscarte._

Ese día Izuku fue plenamente consciente de la certeza que vibró en su corazón y se asentó para siempre dentro de él.

 _Cruzaría el mar para buscarte, Kacchan._

Ese último recuerdo lo llena de melancolía. La nostalgia que lo golpea no es nueva, pero sigue poseyendo la fuerza demoledora que lo deja sin aliento. No importa a donde vaya, Katsuki no estará ahí.

 **No seas un debilucho.**

Su cuerpo reacciona, se aparta del cuchillo que asciende hacia él e inmediatamente lanza un puñetazo contra su adversario, un ataque que vio a Katsuki repetir día con día mientras entrenaba… pero su golpe carece de la precisión, la fuerza y la técnica que un luchador se esfuerza por pulir día con día. En otras circunstancias, enfrentado con enemigos de menor nivel, Izuku podría ofrecer un combate digno, pero ahí, frente a esa mujer soldado, entrenada para matar, Izuku es derrotado sin gloria.

Termina en el suelo, con el peso de la mujer encima suyo, y el cuchillo curvo apretado contra su cuello.

—¿Y tu amigo?,—pregunta la mujer mientras Izuku aprieta los labios y se sacude, sin éxito. Ella se ríe y alza el rostro para mirar a sus compañeros—Búsquenlo.

Izuku se debate con fuerza, pero ella mantiene las rodillas plantadas contra la tierra sin perder su sonrisa.

—Así que el truco de los frascos fue para ocultar que tomaron caminos separados, ¿eh?... una pérdida de tiempo. Lo encontraré. Igual que los encontré antes. Han sido muy escurridizos… pero creo que me alegra que el incienso no les hiciera efecto, han hecho mi caza aún más interesante.

—¿Qué incienso?,—inquiere Izuku con voz tensa esperando que ella le ofrezca detalles específicos, pero en lugar de responderle la mujer se ríe a carcajadas.

—¿Vienes aquí sin saberlo?... Ahora ya no importa.

La mujer sujeta su cara y lo fuerza a mirar primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, cuando termina se toma su tiempo para mirarle las manos y los brazos. En cuanto entiende lo que está buscando, Izuku se debate con más fuerza asegurándose de sacudir vigorosamente ambas piernas. Su treta funciona porque la atención de la mujer se posa de inmediato en la venda.

—Justo lo que pensé—dice la mujer ofreciéndole otra sonrisa afilada—Tienes suerte, ahora podrás conocer al General.

Antes de que Izuku pueda preguntar lo que eso significa, la mujer descarga el mango de su cuchillo contra su cabeza. El mundo de Izuku se convierte en un manto negro.

[…]

Despierta con dolor de cabeza y nauseas. Su cuerpo entero se balancea de un lado a otro en un ritmo constante. Al enderezarse se percata de la soga en manos y piernas, de la tirantez en los hombros y las caderas, y del aroma a sudor que emana del cuerpo bajo él.

Izuku descubre que viaja como un saco de verduras sobre el lomo de una bestia que no ha visto nunca. Es inmensa, con seis patas que terminan en afiladas garras y una constitución maciza de grandes huesos. Cuando intenta enderezarse se da cuenta que lo han amarrado a la silla de montar mientras el jinete azuza a su montura sin pausa, avanzan tan de prisa que el paisaje es una mancha de colores indistinguibles.

La visión agudiza su mareo así que Izuku se deja caer contra el lomo de la bestia torciendo ligeramente el cuello para que su nariz no esté directamente sobre el pelo corto de color castaño. La posición, el aroma, y el dolor no ayudan a calmar su estómago.

Cuando nota el sabor de bilis en la garganta Izuku aprieta los dientes y se esfuerza por recordar el aroma del mar. Con dificultad consigue evocar la sensación de la brisa que sopla a media-tarde cuando el sol está en lo alto en las bochornosas y asfixiantes tardes de verano. Se acuerda del calor pesado y húmedo en los largos días, en el viento enrarecido del mar que los obligaba a meterse en los estanques lejos del sol, ocultos en cuevas a todo lo largo de la zona montañosa.

Se acuerda de la piel pegajosa, del sudor que corre por su espalda como si acabara de bañarse. Se acuerda de Katsuki, sentado en el suelo comiendo melón mientras el sudor se acumula en sus clavículas y su nuca.

El recuerdo vuelve a él sin esfuerzo e Izuku se aferra a la imagen. Frunce el ceño con los ojos cerrados e intenta dotar de nitidez al recuerdo.

.

 _Acaba de cumplir once años, el cielo carece de nubes que amortigüen al sol abrasador y el aire caliente vuelve imposible refrescarse, así que ambos han huido a las cuevas al otro lado de la playa. Ahí el viento es fresco y el agua está fría._

 _Kacchan come sentado con los pies en el agua, indiferente, silencioso. Sentado junto a él, Izuku lo mira conteniendo las ganas de extender la mano y posarla sobre la nuca de su amigo. Lo ha hecho antes, nunca se ha contenido cuando se trata de tocarlo… pero ahora es diferente. Ahora es plenamente consciente de la descarga que su cuerpo recibe cuando toca a Kacchan. Y cada vez que la siente se acuerda de sus hojas sin flores._

 _Izuku aprieta los puños mientras se concentra en su comida. Desde ese día en adelante se cuidará de mantener las manos quietas._

.

Con los ojos cerrados Izuku aprieta los puños e intenta encontrar una postura más cómoda, pero el esfuerzo es en vano; al final se contenta con relajar el cuerpo mientras piensa.

 _Fue el verano del año anterior a que Kacchan iniciara su entrenamiento en el mar_ … _fue el último verano que pasamos en las islas antes de que nos capturaran._

Sus recuerdos del ataque son fragmentos llenos de miedo e incertidumbre, de hecho, casi no tiene memorias de los días previos al secuestro. No consigue recordar cosas que Katsuki y él hicieron en esos días.

 _Recuerdo que comí con Mitsuki…, pero no recuerdo que Kacchan estuviera ahí._

Izuku se esfuerza, pero ningún recuerdo acude a él, al final el cansancio lo invade y termina cayendo en un estado de duerme vela del que despierta cuando finalmente la bestia se detiene. El soldado que viaja con él lo deja caer al suelo sin cuidado. Izuku se encorva de dolor, con las manos y piernas entumidas por la falta de circulación.

La parada tiene como finalidad que el jinete y la bestia descansen, coman y duerman una pequeña siesta. En todo ese tiempo Izuku es atado a un árbol, sin agua ni comida.

El cansancio y el hambre provocan que Izuku duerma sin sueños, demasiado exhausto para que su cerebro conjure imágenes tortuosas. Duerme a intervalos regulares y cada vez despierta con un sobresalto, desorientado y adolorido. En algún momento empieza a llover, gotas de agua fría que lo empapan de pies a cabeza. Izuku despierta presa de una sed voraz, alza el rostro y bebe hasta que su garganta duele.

Cuando paran a la segunda noche el estómago de Izuku ruge sin descanso, tiene un dolor de cabeza incesante y cada vez que cierra los ojos ve manchas de luz brillante titilar tras sus párpados en formas indefinidas, cada una de ellas adaptándose al ritmo de su corazón. Su ropa está tan empapada que se pega a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Sus muñecas descarapeladas pulsan sin dejar de sangrar. Lo peor de todo es el frío, afilado y cortante que cubre su cuerpo, lo hace creer que nunca volverá a sentir la tibieza del mundo. Cuando esa noche lo atan al árbol, a merced de la lluvia, Izuku está seguro de que no despertará.

[…]

Pero lo hace.

—…ey… hey… muchacho, ¿me oyes?, hey…

Despierta en el suelo de una celda negra pobremente iluminadas. Tiene que parpadear varias veces hasta que las paredes dejan de verse brumosas. La voz que no deja hablar suena distante, amortiguada por algodones. El calor que emana de su cuerpo dificulta su audición, el mundo es sofocante y silencioso. Izuku cierra los ojos, se lame los labios que encuentra resecos y ligeramente hinchados. Las motas de luz han desaparecido, han sido reemplazada por una negrura absoluta.

La conciencia de Izuku no consigue aferrarse al mundo.

[…]

La siguiente vez que despierta está temblando. Hace tanto frío que sus dientes castañean, nota los dedos helados y las piernas rígidas. Cuando se gira, en un movimiento instintivo para conservar el calor, se da cuenta de que tiene piernas y manos libres de las ataduras.

El pensamiento se pierde ante la sensación helada que sacude su cuerpo.

—Muchacho

Endereza el cuello para ver a la persona que habla mientras aprieta los brazos contra su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien?

Izuku le contesta que sí.

—Muchacho, ¿me oyes?, ¿tienes frío?

Izuku vuelve a decirle que sí.

—¿No puedes hablar?

Izuku piensa que la conversación es absurda, y así se lo dice. Solo entonces se da cuenta de que no consigue decir nada. Lo intenta y no puede. El frío se lo impide.

—¿Tienes sed?,—pregunta el hombre extendiendo un trozo de algo desconocido en su dirección.

Izuku lo mira sin dejar de temblar; no puede responderle, mucho menos extender un brazo para tomar lo que le ofrece. En un intento por recuperarse Izuku cierra los ojos y se concentra en luchar contra frío.

 _Frío, frío, frío._

[…]

Despierta al sentir el tirón en su ropa, la sensación de la piedra raspando su espalda y el movimiento del techo barren todo pensamiento racional. El pánico bulle en él como burbujas de agua hirviendo, se arremolinan en su interior y lo ahogan. Eso hasta que una repentina frescura le toca la frente y las mejillas. Cuando Izuku consigue enfocar su vista se encuentra frente a una sonrisa amable y unas manos delgadas increíblemente gentiles.

—Por todos los dioses, muchacho, estás ardiendo en fiebre.

La voz está dotada de tal calma y bondad que Izuku se relaja. Se queda acostado boca arriba, con la cabeza tocando los barrotes que separan ambas celdas. Con su pánico bajo control, Izuku se toma un momento para estudiar el rostro esquelético de ojos azules, los ojos azules más compasivos que ha visto nunca.

—Es una suerte que te movieras en sueños, de lo contrario nunca te habría alcanzado.

La respuesta de Izuku es mirar, embotado por la pesadez de su cuerpo.

—¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, muchacho?

Izuku le dice que sí.

—A ver, abre la boca.

Izuku obedece, es vagamente consciente del tazón astillado que se presiona contra su labio inferior, lo que consigue despertarlo es el fresco líquido que se desliza hacia su boca. Izuku bebe con tanta ansia que si dependiera de él lo habría vaciado de un solo sorbo, pero el hombre se toma su tiempo y lo hace con tanto cuidado que son pocas las gotas que se resbalan por su mejilla.

—Ya está, ¿mejor?,—le limpia las gotas de agua con su pulgar y presiona la frente contra los barrotes—¿puedes hablar?, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Izuku lo intenta de nuevo.

—…zzzku…

—Suku, ¿te llamas Suku?... Pues bien, Suku, llevas inconsciente desde que te trajeron. Eso fue esta mañana. Veo que vienes empapado, ¿está lloviendo?,—Izuku gime—Bien. No, no te muevas. Estás demasiado débil, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?, ¿no lo recuerdas?... Está bien. No te preocupes. Vaya, viéndote de cerca me doy cuenta de lo joven que eres, ¿quién ha sido el necio que te ha mandado aquí?... Muy bien, hablaremos de eso cuando te recuperes. Por ahora necesitas beber mucha agua. También tienes comer.

Le ofrece una pasta suave, sin sabor, que Izuku traga con muchísimo esfuerzo.

—Tenemos que quitarte esta ropa mojada. Te envolveré en mi manta para que recuperes el calor.

Al sentir las manos sobre su camisola, Izuku reúne lo que le queda de fuerza para extender la mano y sujetarlo, pero su esfuerzo resulta inútil pues el hombre se zafa sin problema y alza la parte inferior de su camisa.

—…oh

El miedo de Izuku se dispara, aprieta la boca y se prepara para lo peor; pero en lugar de llamar la atención, el hombre apoya el rostro contra los barrotes y le susurra en voz baja.

—Todo está bien… tranquilo. Traeré mi manta, te envolverás en ella mientras te quitamos la ropa. En cuanto esté seca podrás usarla de nuevo. No tengas miedo. Cuidaré de ti.

En un intento por calmarlo, el prisionero le acaricia el pelo con muchísima ternura hasta que Izuku finalmente asiente en conformidad; antes de que el hombre se aleje, Izuku reúne la fuerza para preguntarle.

—¿…quién…?

El hombre de ojos azules susurra: —Mi nombre es Yagi.

[…]

Sin la ropa, envuelto en una manta de algodón áspero, Izuku es consciente de su cuerpo helado; la sensación es inexpresable siendo que su interior se deshace por el calor que perla de sudor su frente. Durante horas, días, años –su percepción del tiempo se encuentra dañada– Izuku entra y sale de un estado consciente.

A veces encuentra a Yagi dándole masajes en los músculos, calentando su piel a base de fricciones y movimiento, en otras ocasiones despierta en la isla, junto a su madre, que le pone una mano en la frente y le sonríe con su amor inagotable.

La fiebre provoca que Izuku se sumerja en un mar de recuerdos negros. Pesadillas, memorias, alucinaciones, todas se entremezclan en su mente hasta que resulta imposible distinguir la verdad de la mentira.

.

 _Katsuki en medio de un mar negro._

 _Izuku corre hacia él, pero al acercarse el agua oscura se alza hasta cubrirlo por completo._

— _¡Kacchan!_

— _Quédate ahí, Deku_

— _¡Kacchan!_

.

 _Los gladiolos en el pecho de Kacchan son de un inconfundible rojo escarlata. Izuku sueña con tocarlos, pero cuando extiende la mano sus dedos se manchan de sangre. Al alzar los ojos, el hombre de piel purpura le sonríe mientras su cuchillo atraviesa el pecho de piel alabastrina._

— _¡Kacchan!_

 _._

— _¡¿Cuál es tú problema?!—Katsuki se acerca y extiende la mano hacia el nudo de su cintura—¿Tienes una flor tan fea que no quieres que nadie la vea?_

 _Izuku reacciona con ira. Manotea la mano que se acerca y retrocede; las lágrimas arden en sus ojos._

 _._

 _Cuando extiende la mano para tocar la espalda de Kacchan, éste se deshace entre sus dedos como si fuera arena que ha perdido firmeza. Izuku se encuentra perdido, en medio de la oscuridad._

 _._

— _¡Corre!_

 _Kacchan se da la vuelta y lo empuja. Izuku consigue dar tres pasos antes de tropezar. Cae con las manos por delante y se gira a tiempo de ver a Kacchan saltar sobre el hombre con el lazo, pero de inmediato cae al suelo, inconsciente._

— _¡Kacchan!_

 _._

 _Está de cuclillas junto a Kacchan, pierna contra pierna, hombro contra hombro, frente a un campo de flores azules de centro amarillo. Lo ve mover los labios, pero no consigue entender lo que dice._

— _¿Qué?,—le pregunta en voz alta_

 _La respuesta que recibe es un brazo extendido que señala las flores. La boca de Kacchan se mueve, pero no hay sonido que provenga de ella._

— _¡No te oigo!_

 _Cuando intenta tocarlo un feroz remolino lo ciega._

 _._

 _Abre los ojos y ve a Kacchan sentado en una celda oscura. Sus ojos escarlatas brillan como brasas incandescentes._

— _¿Kacchan?_

 _La expresión de feroz aberración en el rostro de su amigo se oscurece._

— _Me abandonaste._

— _¡No!_

— _¡Te rendiste!_

— _¡No!_

 _Cuando intenta avanzar Izuku cae por un abismo insondable._

 _._

Despierta con la respiración entrecortada, las manos frías y el cuerpo adolorido. Toma bocanadas cortas hasta que consigue calmarse, y aun así se siente al borde del abismo, lleno de amargura, decepción y duelo. Se encoge en sí mismo tomando nota de cada músculo adolorido y cada punto de dolor. Con calma ordena sus recuerdos de los últimos días, la mayoría son fragmentos que combinan pesadillas y realidad sin un orden especifico, el resto son imágenes de Yagi velando su sueño, ofreciéndole agua fresca y comida o simplemente cuidando de él.

—Sobreviviste.

Izuku se mueve con cuidado, tiene que luchar contra el desconsuelo que palpita dentro de él. Gira la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se posan en el hombre sentado con el hombro apoyado en los barrotes que separan ambas celdas.

—¿Qué día?,—su voz es un jadeo corto, casi inaudible

—No sé la fecha exacta, pero han pasado cuatro días desde que te trajeron. Tu fiebre empeoro esa noche y no dejo de subir. Temí que no lo lograrías, pero aquí estas.

—¿Dónde—hace una pausa, traga, se aclara la garganta y lo intenta de nuevo—est… est… agg?

—Estamos en las celdas subterráneas de la Ciudadela, Suku.

—¿Suku?

—¿No es ese tu nombre?

—No, me llamo Izuku.

Con muchísimo cuidado Izuku se levanta; al apoyar las manos en el suelo sus muñecas se resienten. Alguien –supone que Yagi– las ha lavado y limpiado, pero el malestar continúa. Al sentarse Izuku tiene que cerrar los ojos para soportar el repentino mareo que lo sacude. Gime de dolor y exhala con lentitud hasta que está seguro de que no va a desmayarse.

 _Concéntrate en respirar,_ se dice con firmeza decidido a borrar las pesadillas de su mente.

Abre los ojos y ve que la celda posee una pared piedra en la parte trasera, a los lados barrotes de metal separan una celda de otra –la celda de la izquierda está vacía– y la puerta es una monstruosidad gris con una simple rendija a tres pies del suelo por donde se cuela la luz de las antorchas. También hay un manojo de paja maloliente en la esquina y un balde sucio junto a la puerta.

—¿Cuatro días?,—pregunta Izuku mientras acepta el tazón de agua que Yagi le da.

—Sí. Esta es la noche del cuarto día.

—¿Han traído a alguien más?

—Solo a ti, ¿viajabas con alguien? ¿con Kacchan, tal vez?

La cabeza de Izuku gira tan rápido que su cuello cruje. Dentro de él crece una emoción indefinible, una emoción asfixiante. Es abrumadora y densa y desata la sensación de melancolía que va asociada a ese nombre. Sus barreras, aún frágiles por la fiebre, se tambalean.

—¿Qué has dicho?,— _¡Me abandonaste!_

—Kacchan—repite Yagi y de alguna forma el nombre suena terrible en sus labios, como una indiscreción en voz alta. Izuku quiere corregirlo, pero no puede—Es el nombre que no dejabas de repetir mientras delirabas en fiebre.

La burbuja dentro de él estalla dejándolo vacío y hueco, recuerda los ojos escarlatas como brasas incandescentes. _¡Me abandonaste!_

—Pesadillas—responde Izuku bebiendo el agua de un tirón, se atraganta y la tos le da una excusa para recomponerse.

—¿Fue su idea que te dibujaras una orquídea en la pierna?

Izuku cierra los ojos, se siente débil, drenado emocionalmente e incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea la imagen de Kacchan siendo devorado por un mar negro.

—¿Fue su idea?

 _No,_ quiere decirle, _no fue su idea, él ya no existe,_ pero no consigue verbalizarlo. En su lugar pronuncia una frase quebrada, débil, que suena más a lamento que a orden.

—Por favor, deja de hablar de él.

Devuelve el tazón vacío y se acuesta lentamente. El cansancio cae sobre él como un mazo de hierro; vuelve a sentirse enfermo, aunque sin fiebre. Encoge las piernas contra su pecho y cierra los ojos. Está vez duerme libre de pesadillas y alucinaciones, en su lugar sueña con prados de un azul brillante.

[…]

 _Me acordaría de ti aunque no tuviera ni una sola flor azul, Katsuki._

[…]

Abre los ojos y parpadea.

 _¿Katsuki?_

Está seguro de que nunca ha dicho su nombre en voz alta, pero el sonido de su propia voz pronunciando esa palabra es un eco que silba en sus oídos con una claridad asombrosa. Por alguna razón piensa en flores azules de pétalos diminutos y por más que lo intenta no consigue recordar su nombre. Se esfuerza, pero es inútil, el sueño es difuso y se deshace entre sus dedos cuando intenta recrearlo. Lo único que se queda con él es esa frase.

Pese a todo ahora se siente mejor, menos vulnerable que la vez anterior, menos frágil. Sigue convaleciente, pero tiene la mente despejada, sus ideas son más complejas, y la situación toma forma frente a sus ojos. La sensación de melancolía sigue ahí, es un sabor amargo, un peso dentro de él, pero no es paralizante.

El recuerdo de la expresión de Kacchan al decir " _Te rendiste"_ lo impulsa en lugar de destrozarlo _._

Cuando su bandeja de raciones aparece por la rendija de la puerta, Izuku extiende las manos y retira la comida antes de que desaparezca. En el plato encuentra la misma papilla que Yagi le dio, un tazón de agua, y dos trozos de pan enmohecido.

Su hambre no hace concesiones, raspa las partes enmohecidas del pan y se asegura de que el interior siga bueno, después lo parte en rebanadas que unta con la papilla. Se come dos rebanadas despacio, masticando con calma pese a la urgencia que siente. Toma un poco de agua y espera. Para pasar el rato lava con un poco de su preciosa agua potable las heridas de sus muñecas, deshace la venda de su pierna para estudiar el daño causado por la humedad y vuelve a vendarla asegurándose de que la tela se quede fija.

Después de asegurarse que su estómago no se rebela, Izuku se come otras dos rebanadas y vuelve a esperar. Le han quitado los zapatos así que se entretiene calentando los dedos de sus pies con su manta roída, mientras hace eso su vista se desvía hacia la derecha, puede ver que hay otros tres prisioneros en celdas contiguas a la de Yagi. A su izquierda la celda está vacía, hay un prisionero en la celda que sigue y después otra jaula vacía.

Tras dos pausas para comer, y mientras mastica su última rebanada de pan, Izuku se levanta para espiar por la rendija de su puerta. Al frente hay otra hilera de puertas iguales, el techo es de piedra enmohecida y por primera vez detecta el toque de humedad que impregna el ambiente.

—¿Hay ríos o lagos cerca de aquí?,—pregunta en voz alta y se gira para mirar a Yagi.

—Hay un río.

—¿Nace o desemboca en la presa de Hosu?

—Nace de ella.

—Entonces desemboca en el mar.

—¿Conoces la región?

—Solo en mapas. Memoricé la posición exacta de las fortalezas, las aldeas y las prisiones cuando emprendí mi viaje. Si dices que hay un río cerca que nace de la presa, entonces nos encontramos en el canal que utilizan para transportar hacia el mar los barcos que construyen.

—¿Por qué es importante?

—Porque conozco a alguien que trabaja aquí.

[…]

" _Aléjate de las costas, Midoriya… no te acerques a menos que no tengas otra opción. Si llegan a capturarte te enviarán a la Ciudadela, ahí tengo un amigo que puede ayudarte. Él trabaja en las celdas subterráneas, le pediré que esté al pendiente de los prisioneros que llegan, pero debes entender que no existe garantía de que pueda ir a verte."_

[…]

Cuando el guardia regresa para la comida de la tarde, Izuku está listo.

—Este ha sido un Banquete Oscuro.

El celador lo manda a callar y se aleja maldiciendo entre dientes. Izuku se aparta de la puerta y vuelve a sentarse con la espalda apoyada contra los barrotes.

—¿Y ahora?

—A esperar.

El hambre vuelve más fuerte que nunca, su estómago se retuerce impaciente e Izuku no puede calmarlo. Para distraerse cuenta las doscientas dieciséis líneas en el techo de su celda, le da masaje a sus muñecas lastimadas y procura estirarse con cuidado. Después deja vagar sus ojos por la celda hasta posarlos en Yagi.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

Se lo dice con sinceridad, puede ser que incluso con afecto, y Yagi sacude la cabeza quitándole importancia.

—Eres demasiado joven para estar aquí.

—A ellos no les importa la edad que tengas.

Yagi asiente en silencio y la conversación muere ahí. Izuku sigue mirándolo, estudiando sus rasgos delgados, sus pómulos marcados y sus dientes afilados. Tiene el aspecto de alguien que ha perdido peso de forma continua, sin pausa. Aunque el enviciado aire de la celda hace parecer que todos huelen igual –una mezcla de sudor, suciedad, podredumbre y zozobra–, resulta imposible esconder el aroma que pertenece a cada uno, flota entre ellos de forma tenue e Izuku se permite estudiarlos en silencio.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?,—pregunta Yagi de pronto.

—¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

—Yo no soy un omega haciéndose pasar por un beta.

—No, eres un alfa haciéndose pasar por un beta. Al principio creí equivocarme porque no tienes marca, pero no. Eres un alfa. ¿Ellos lo saben?

—Eres muy observador, muchacho. Sí, ellos lo saben, estoy aquí porque _**él**_ se aburrió de mí.

—¿El General?

—De vez en cuanto me visita, pero el resto del tiempo me deja en paz.

—¿Y tu marca?

—Solía estar aquí—su huesudo dedo señala su torso desnudo donde una terrible cicatriz cubre casi todo su lado izquierdo—Era una flor de olivo y se extendía desde mi hombro hacia mi costado. Tenía pequeñas flores blancas con un toque de dorado en el centro de sus pétalos. Había decenas de racimos blancos… mi pueblo la consideraba la flor de la paz. Ahora ya no está.

—¿Qué pasó?

—La perdí.

—¿Cómo?

—Me la quitaron. Ahora se exhibe como trofeo en la pared de Tomura Shigaraki.

—¿Quién?

—…por tu bien deseo que nunca llegues a conocerlo. Ahora bien, cuéntame, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Izuku suspira, se masajea con calma los dedos de las manos y se lo cuenta, sin prisa y con todos los detalles que tiene. Y como no puede ser de otra manera empieza hablando de Kacchan.

[…]

 _Me acordaría de ti aunque no tuviera ni una sola flor azul, Katsuki._

[…]

La narración de Izuku se interrumpe casi al final. Frunce el ceño e intenta recordar cuándo y dónde escuchó esa frase.

—…y decidiste sacrificarte en su lugar.

Izuku lo mira, parpadea—¿Eh?... sí… no, quiero decir. No fue un sacrificio. No sé si mi plan tuvo éxito o no—suspira Izuku sin dejar de examinarse las heridas de las muñecas, apartando el recuerdo de las flores azules—Estoy seguro de que cubrí su rastro y de que le di suficiente tiempo para alejarse. Quiero creer que está a salvo.

Yagi asiente, pensativo.

Esa noche Izuku duerme poco, con el estómago vacío, la mente llena de ideas y la firme decisión de salir de ahí.

La rutina en las celdas es aburridísima, el pesado ambiente lo adormece durante casi todo el día, cuando está despierto platica con Yagi, que se interesa por su deseo de ser sanador y muestra interés por su estancia en la tierra de Overhaul. Dos veces al día un guardia llega a darles de comer, en casa ocasión Izuku repite el santo y seña, sin cambio alguno.

En la quinta visita Izuku conoce por fin al amigo de Tokoyami.

—Este ha sido un Banquete Oscuro—repite Izuku por inercia sin alzar los ojos.

—Nuestro Amigo es un Ser Nocturno.

De rodillas frente a su puerta, Izuku se inclina para ver a su celador. Es un hombre altísimo y fornido, con seis musculosos brazos en los que carga las bandejas de comida, pelo de un platinado brillante y una bandana que le cubre gran parte de la cara.

—¿Tentakoru?

El hombre se inclina para espiar por la rendija, sus cejas se enarcan al ver a Yagi pegado junto a los barrotes.

—Es un amigo—explica Midoriya con apremio y en voz baja—Confío en él, Tentakoru.

—Le dije a Fumikage que no me llamara así. Es Shoji.

Su voz posee un ritmo alto, casi juguetón, y curiosamente no proviene de su boca sino de uno de los apéndices que se acerca a la rendija para susurrar; aunque la pañoleta de color azul le cubre media cara es fácil identificar cuando se ríe porque los bordes de sus ojos negros se arrugan.

Sin poder evitarlo, Izuku sonríe.

—Hola, Shoji. Gracias por venir.

—Había empezado a creer que nunca te conocería, Midoriya. Fumikage escribió muchas cartas sobre ti. Y fue muy insistente al pedir que me mantuviera al tanto de los nuevos prisioneros.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Su última carta llego hace varias semanas. En ella me decía la fecha de tu partida, también me avisaba de su reclutamiento. Ahora es imposible saber en dónde está.

Midoriya se sacude la repentina nostalgia y se concentra—¿Puedes ayudarme, Shoji? Necesito salir de aquí.

—Fumikage te habrá dicho que yo no puedo sacarte de aquí… pero le prometí que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte. Ahora escucha bien porque no me queda tiempo: En dos días harán una prueba con todos los prisioneros que están aquí. La prueba se hará al aire libre, en ese momento tendrás que huir. Deberás alejarte hacia la frontera Overhaul, o si lo prefieres internarte en las montañas, de ninguna manera te dirijas hacia el mar, hay tropas por todas partes y aunque tu gente tiene a sus naves acordonando la zona corren rumores de que la mayoría de los suyos están muertos. Tu mejor opción es volver a Overhaul…

—Pero…

—Es todo. Ahora toma tu comida, he puesto doble ración para ti. Volveré en dos días.

Izuku lo ve marchar y se queda junto a la puerta hasta que todo queda en silencio. Durante un momento se queda quieto, después acomoda su comida en el suelo, se arrodilla con un trozo de roca suelta y empieza a perfilar una versión improvisada de los mapas de Tokoyami. Cuando termina de marcar el suelo, acomoda los trozos mohosos que le ha quitado al pan para delimitar las fortificaciones que recuerda.

—Aquí está el río—murmura entre dientes mientras su cerebro corre frenético analizando posibilidades y escenarios—no puedo cruzarlo, incluso a nado me arriesgo a ser arrastrado por la corriente. Podría seguir río arriba, alcanzar la presa y buscar una zona donde el cause sea menos bravo, pero… ¿de verdad quiero volver a Overhaul? Me pase años intentando salir de ahí. Volver ahora sería regresar, con la excepción de que Tsuyu no está ahí. Ni Fumikage. No puedo bajar, no sin un barco, y si lo hago a pie me arriesgo a ser descubierto. Hay muchas aldeas alrededor de este río. No puedo atravesar Hosu sin ayuda, especialmente si las tropas del General están desplegadas, no hay forma de que pueda llegar a la costa a salvo. Solo me queda subir a las montañas, una vez ahí puedo atravesarlas e intentar llegar hasta el desierto. Kamui dijo que subiría a esconderse a las montañas. También dijo que tenía un amigo ahí. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Espie. Esnie… vamos, cerebro, recuerda…. Snipe. Sí. Snipe. Si puedo encontrar a Snipe él puede guiarme con Kamui. Con él puedo enviar un mensaje a Aizawa para informarle de mi posición. Es la opción más lógica.

Casi sin pensar Izuku extiende la mano, toma uno de sus trozos de pan, lo sumerge en su papilla y empieza a mascar sin que sus ojos dejen de recorrer el mapa.

—Eres excepcional.

La voz de Yagi lo arranca de su pequeña burbuja y se gira para mirarlo.

—Serás un excelente sanador.

—Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti por recordarme que aún hay cosas por las cuales luchar. Gracias por recordarme quién soy y qué estoy haciendo aquí.

—¿Qué?

—No te he dicho toda la verdad, muchacho… Creí que te estaba protegiendo. De dónde vengo a los omega se les cuida, se les mima, ya que la vida en mi tierra es difícil y nuestro pueblo asume la responsabilidad de mantenerlos a salvo. No muchos de ellos nacen en cada generación, no muchos sobreviven, aquellos que lo hacen se casan jóvenes y se dejan agasajar porque es lo único que conocen.

—De donde eres Yagi.

—Mi nombre es Toshinori Yagi

Durante un momento Izku se queda quieto, repasando el nombre, intentando que las sílabas tomen sentido en su cabeza. Eso hasta que recuerda a Aizawa y la misión que le dio a Tenya.

—Eres el antiguo líder de las Tribus Bárbaras.

—Lo soy. Cuando escuche tu relato quise decirte la verdad, pero eso solo te pondría en peligro.

—¿Por qué?

—Te contaré toda la historia, pero primero tienes que prometerme que enviaras un mensaje a mi hogar. Le dirás al joven Togata exactamente lo que voy a decirte. Solo a él y a nadie más.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ellos te asesinaran si repites lo que has oído aquí.

—¿Repetir qué?

—Quiero que escuches con atención. Voy a decirte quién es el General y cuál es su propósito que busca.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Por desgracia una vez le perdone la vida.

[…]

Dos días después Izuku se despide de Yagi en voz baja agradeciéndole haberle salvado la vida.

—Cuídate muchacho… y recuerda valorar tu vida como valoras la de los demás.

Izuku es transportado de las celdas individuales a la parte trasera de un carromato. Otros ocho adultos viajan con él, todos ellos lo miran con horror al comprobar su edad y al aspirar el delicado aroma a menta que emana de él.

Después de un viaje relativamente corto la puerta se abre y varios adultos se posicionan frente a Izuku en un gesto instintivo. Cuando nada sucede todos se mueven lentamente hacia la salida.

En cuanto está afuera Izuku se da cuenta de tres cosas en rápida sucesión. La primera es que hay demasiada luz. La segunda, cuando sus ojos se acostumbran al resplandor, es que Shoji no está en la línea de guardias, y la última es que su cuerpo sigue tembloroso debido a la fiebre. Eso o que no ha comido suficiente.

—El General es magnánimo—grita uno de los oficiales que los mira a una distancia prudencial. En el grupo hay como quince, todos ellos altísimos y feroces—Les ha concedido la oportunidad de recuperar su libertad. Si consiguen escapar serán libres… y bien, ¿qué están esperando? ¡VAMOS!

Su grito pone a todos los adultos beta en movimiento. Izuku los sigue, en la misma dirección, porque está decidido a perder a los guardias de vista antes de separarse.

El grupo de guardias se queda atrás, junto al carromato, al frente hay un camino de tierra que comienza a torcerse a la izquierda hasta una curva pronunciada, a la derecha hay una caída de varios metros y del otro una pendiente pronunciada cubierta de árboles.

Izuku y su grupo se desvían a la izquierda y empiezan a ascender. En apenas quince metros Izuku empieza a notar los claros signos de desgaste tras un ayuno prolongado.

No llegan muy lejos.

Al principio Izuku está seguro de que es niebla, tenue y de un gris clarísimo que solo se distingue por la sombra de los árboles, pero entonces lo huele y se detiene, porque tiene un aroma agrio. Salvaje. Está intentando identificarlo cuando el primer Beta cae. Ocurre frente a él e Izuku se mueve antes de que pueda procesar lo que hace. Se inclina junto al hombre y se aparta cuando empieza a convulsionarse. No pasa mucho antes de que una espuma blanca empieza a brotarle de la boca para después quedarse quieto.

Izuku le toma el pulso y no lo encuentra.

Otros empiezan a gritar, se sujetan la cabeza con las manos y cuando Izuku los mira nota la sangre escurriendo por sus ojos y nariz. Al hacer una rápida revisión Izuku detecta tres más con convulsiones mientras el resto grita.

 _El incienso. Shoji dijo que harían una prueba con nosotros. Está es la prueba. Es droga para beta. Es un incienso para matar a un beta._

El instinto de Izuku lo hace querer arrodillarse junto a sus compañeros para ayudar, mira a su alrededor horrorizado.

 _ **No seas un debilucho**_ **.**

Izuku corre, sigue ascendiendo con dificultad sin detenerse. Encuentra a Shoji en la cima, con una bolsa de viaje.

—Empaque provisiones y otras cosas que te harán falta. Tienes una hora, tal vez dos, antes de que los guardias se den cuenta de que falta uno. Aún entonces buscaran por los alrededores así que corre y no te detengas.

—Gracias, Shoji.

—¡Corre!

Con las prisas, con las imágenes de los hombres beta convulsionándose en el suelo aún frescas en su mente, Izuku se olvida de decirle a Shoji su plan de alcanzar la zona montañosa.

De haberlo hecho Shoji le habría advertido lo que se encuentra ahí.

 _Continuará_

 _n/a_

"Esto se publica hoy" me dije a mí misma. Lo considero como un regalo de cumpleaños personal. Espero que el largo de este capítulo compense el tiempo. He tenido muchas cosas que hacer, otros proyectos que actualicé y descubrí que no soy de esas personas que pueden sentarse en el suelo a escribir. Tengo que tener una mesa que no se mueva, una buena silla, y un ventilador para sobrellevar el ambiente caliente-húmedo que hay. Pero bien, estamos acostumbrándonos a la nueva casa.

He intentado utilizar la famosa frase de "Stay Back, Deku", pero traducirla es un lío así que he hecho una aproximación. Espero que la encuentren. Lo mismo ha sucedido con "What a Mad Banquet of Darkness" de Tokoyami. Uf.

En otras notas Tentakoru es El Nombre de Heroe de Shoji, y le queda pero es tan raro de oír. Sobre la historia, ya sabemos quó pasó con Izuku, pero aún existe la pregunta de ¿dónde está el príncipe? ¿habrá conseguido escapar? Pero bueno, Izuku vuelve a tener más información que el resto de los personajes pero se encuentra en una situación delicada.

Ya veremos. Saludos!


	19. Pira Funeraria

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:** Gracias, en serio, a todas las personitas que dejan un mensaje, que siguen la historia. Bienvenidos a los nuevos, y muchos abrazos a quienes nos acompañan desde el principio. Ustedes son geniales. G-E-N-I-A-L-E-S.

Mención honorifica a:

Tu querida AMys0. Karyu Robotnik. Rockie Liz. Layla MT. MeMame. Pan Fujoshi Crazy. Eve Kurosaki. Dayris. Potusnani98. AngryBoyfriends. Daphor. Jess. Magu9095. Moshevi. BonnieGray. Orihana Natsu. Pan Sullivan. Alma Vieja. Anzhelika1912. Arekusa. Repollounicorniano. Kazehayakudo y a todos los Guest. Gracias por sus mensajes, me hacen reír y me animan.

Les responderé a todos, y para aquellos que no tienen cuenta aquí y me dejan dudas y preguntas pueden escribirme a gunw02 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com para platicar.

Para Ian: Bienvenido, muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Da la casualidad de que hace tiempo abrí una cuenta en wattpad, pero nunca publiqué en ella porque no tenía actualizaciones pero quería leer unos libros que andaban por ahí. Si crees que la historia debería aparecer por ahí podría subirla, no hay problema. En cuanto tenga el link lo dejo por aquí para que lo tengas a la mano. Saludos!

 **Advertencias:** Cantaros de alma sensible, les recuerdo que esta historia tiene contenido delicado. En la guerra se pierden vidas, se cometen injusticias y los inocentes sufren. No se puede evitar. Así que preparen los pañuelos.

 **Sinopsis:** _El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo_. Cada vez que te levantas, cada vez que sales, cada vez que hablas... Nunca sabrás las vidas que se cruzan por tu camino y los cambios que en ellas haces. No estás solo y nunca serás insignificante.

 **Notas:**

Ken Ishiyama = Cementoss

Shinji Nishiya = Kamui

.

.

 **Capítulo 19: Pira Funeraria**

Kouji Kouda no puede hablar, pero él no se considera a sí mismo ni miserable ni desafortunado. Ha tenido la suerte de vivir siendo que son incontables los casos de madres y familias que se desentienden de los niños considerados "anormales". Es cierto que nunca conoció a sus progenitores, pero tiene a un padre al que ama muchísimo, el mismo que lo encontró en el bosque, le dio un hogar y lo crío con el resto de sus hijos.

Si pudiera Kouji llamaría "papá" a Ken Ishiyama, pero no puede así que se contenta con obedecerlo. A cambio Ken le confía cosas que no comparte con el resto.

—¿Estás listo Kouji?,—pregunta Ken en cuanto cruza la cortina que separa su cuarto de la sala de estar.

Kouji asiente y responde. No puede hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales son capaces de emitir sonidos desafinados, sonidos que ha ido perfeccionando con el tiempo. En la aldea sus amigos son capaces de identificar el soplido de aire que va asociado con el deleite de aquel que expresa sorpresa.

El sonido que emite frente a su padre es un _sí_ incuestionable.

—Bien—responde Ken entregándole un paquete de alimentos y otra mochila más grande—Según el mensaje que Kamui envió con Mina, él y los espías salieron ayer. Kamui te estará esperando en el almacén que usas para tus mascotas. Debió llegar ayer, así que dale la mochila y déjalo ir.

Un sonido gutural, esta vez una pregunta, al mismo tiempo Kouji levanta la mano e imita la forma de una serpiente con ella.

Ken sacude la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por Shuichi, él viene a verme a mí por eso tienes que ir en mi lugar. El grupo de Shigaraki planea marcharse en un par de días y hasta entonces debo permanecer aquí.

Kouji arruga la nariz y aparta los ojos.

—Sé que te ponen nervioso, ¿han vuelto a molestarte?

Negación, un sonido tembloroso.

—Si lo prefieres, puedes quedarte en el almacén unos días. No podrás despedirte de tus amigos, pero de todos modos los verás cuando vayas a la capital a estudiar.

Incertidumbre, cejas caídas y manos nerviosas.

—No te preocupes, ve… aprovecha el tiempo y cuida de tus conejos, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentimiento. _Felicidad_.

[…]

Kamui despierta al escuchar el crujido de las hojas alrededor del nicho. En cuestión de segundos está de pie, con su puñal en la mano, una postura defensiva y completamente alerta; en cuanto identifica el ritmo de los pasos se endereza. Baja el cuchillo y sale para recibir a su invitado.

—Buenos días, Kouji. Has venido temprano, ¿y tu padre?,—el muchacho alza su puño izquierdo y lo coloca a su espalda—Entiendo. ¿Y Mina?,—el muchacho agita la mano alejándola de su cuerpo—Cierto, lo olvide, se marchan hoy, ¿vas a extrañarlos?

Una mano sobre la cara, silencio.

—El tiempo pasa de prisa… en poco tiempo tus amigos estarán de vuelta.

Un puchero.

—Ya, ya, desayunemos, quiero partir antes de que salga el sol.

Kouji levanta una mano, lo señala, después agita los dedos y finalmente emite un sonido gutural.

Kamui suspira.

—No se cuánto tiempo estaré fuera. Volveré en cuanto las cosas se calmen, un par de meses tal vez, o si el frío llega y las cosas no mejoran bajare a la frontera y pasaré el invierno en las inmediaciones del desierto, pero no te preocupes volveré para cuando llegue la primavera—la respuesta de Kouji es asentir mientras extiende la mochila grande.

Comen en silencio, envueltos en la pequeña luz de la lámpara del comedor. Fuera, el viento arrecia contra las ramas de los árboles.

—¿Oyes eso?,—pregunta Kamui apartando su plato mientras Kouji lo mira; antes de que reaccione, Kamui se levanta y abre la puerta por la que entra una fresca brisa nocturna—¡Es lluvia! ¡Han empezado las lluvias!

Kamui se relaja apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, Kouji mastica lentamente enumerando mentalmente sus tareas pendientes, cuando termina de comer aparta su plato y se queda ahí escuchando el repiquete de las gotas contra las hojas.

Justo entonces el techo de la casa se desploma encima de ellos.

[…]

—¡Maldita sea!,—exclama Toga en cuanto huele la lluvia; su pesadilla se materializa quince minutos después cuando las primeras gotas caen desde el cielo oscuro. A lo lejos una serie de rayos iluminan las nubes de forma intermitente—¡Hijo de Puta!

Corre en línea recta, sin detenerse.

 _Acabo de encontrar el rastro y llueve, ¡maldita sea!_

Tiene la esperanza de alcanzarlo, pero la pequeña llovizna se convierte en una tormenta en cuestión de segundos. Con el pelo empapado y delgados ríos de agua deslizándose por sus sienes, Toga mantiene los ojos fijos en el suelo donde las pesadas huellas empiezan a borrarse.

Al perder su rastro Toga aminora su marcha, avanza agachada, inclinándose regularmente para analizar el suelo y buscar alguna señal. Camina en semicírculos a la espera de encontrar nuevamente el rastro.

Sabe que lo ha perdido cuando llega al acantilado.

—¡Mierda!

Aparta el pelo de su cara y mira a su alrededor, como si esperara ver al salvaje agazapado, observándola. Después se acerca al acantilado, y de inmediato lo descarta como posible escondite. Hay una pendiente inclinada de varios metros que termina con una caída al vacío, ni siquiera ella podría descender con la lluvia cayendo.

Permanece quieta por largo tiempo oyendo con atención, atenta a la más mínima señal, pero con excepción de los truenos que rugen en el cielo el bosque está en silencio. Cuando se rinde corta una ramas que de inmediato limpia de hojas y astillas. Coloca un trozo de tela roja en un extremo mientras afila el otro que procede a enterrar en el suelo en la zona más despejada que encuentra y visible desde lejos.

Rebusca en su pequeño carcaj cerrado que lleva cruzado a su espalda y saca una flecha con una pelota roja en su punta. Apretada contra el árbol, evitando que la lluvia moje su pedernal, Toga enciende la pelota que de inmediato sisea y comienza a expulsar humo de un color rojo intenso.

Con la pelota humeando, Toga arma su arco y dispara la flecha que describe una cuerva alta hacia el cielo dejando tras de si una estela de color rojo. El color del fracaso.

Con un chasquido Toga le da la espalda al cielo, vuelve sobre sus pasos y empieza de nuevo.

[…]

Kouji tose, se encuentra demasiado aturdido para comprender. Su silla ha sucumbido bajo su peso y a su alrededor solo ve hojas de palma y varillas de madera rotas. Se incorpora despacio y mira hacia el techo. Hay un hoyo inmenso a su derecha, la viga principal se mantiene en su lugar, pero el resto de las vigas secundarias cuelgan en partes o se encuentran esparcidas a su alrededor.

La lluvia que atraviesa el hueco empieza a formar charcos en el suelo.

Kouji se arrastra lentamente para inspeccionar lo que se encuentra bajo el hoyo. Lo primero que ve cuando estira el cuello es… _¿una pierna?_

—¡Kouji!

Mira a Kamui, quien parece indemne, aunque la expresión en sus ojos reboza consternación. Kouji se limita a señalar el montón de hojas y madera que yace bajo el hueco.

En cuanto Kamui se acerca para inspeccionarlo su expresión se transforma en un gesto de pánico absoluto. Se estira para mirar por el hueco del techo pese a la lluvia, pero el cielo es de un negro total y no se ve nada más que nubes oscuras.

Kamui le da la espalda y empieza a retirar lentamente las hojas y varillas que yacen sobre una pierna envuelta en un pantalón de tela gruesa de color oscuro con botas de piel suave sujetas con cintas delgadas.

—Vete, Kouji—dice Kamui, aterradoramente quieto, contemplando lo que yace bajo el hueco del techo—Vuelve a casa y dale las gracias a tu padre.

Pasaran los años y Kouji seguirá deseando haberlo obedecido, pero es ver el rostro ensangrentado, la mala posición de la pierna, y la expresión de pánico en Kamui para saber que tiene que ayudar.

Y lo hace.

[…]

Amanece sin sol, el cielo de un gris oscuro es un reflejo exacto de su humor. Hambrienta y exhausta tras haberse pasado la noche entera buscando, Toga vuelve hasta su bandera improvisada en la punta del acantilado. Ahí, la espera el segundo de sus acompañantes.

—¿Lo encontraste?,—pregunta el hombre alto de piel color verde.

—Sí—responde Toga arrebatándole el trozo de carne seca que come sentado junto a un árbol—Lo tengo escondido en mi bota.

—¡Eso es mío!

—¡Cállate!

Mastica ruidosamente sin dejar de contemplar el bosque, en su mente se dibujan con claridad los caminos, a dónde conduce cada uno, los posibles escondites y los pueblos a evitar si ella fuera una fugitiva enemiga; pero el salvaje se ha desvanecido sin dejar rastro y por primera vez en su vida ella no tiene un rastro que seguir.

 _Maldita sea._

Cuando termina de comer se da la vuelta y se detiene, asaltada por una repentina idea. Vuelve a estudiar el acantilado, se acerca hasta que empieza la pendiente inclinada y estudia la zona con ojo crítico. Cuando intenta avanzar la tierra bajo sus pies se desliza amenazando con hacerla caer. Toga retrocede hasta el inicio de la pendiente.

—¡De pie, nos vamos!

—¿A dónde?

—¡Muévete!

Toga salta sobre su montura y la azuza hasta que el animal corre a toda velocidad deslizándose con agilidad por las pendientes húmedas. El aire silba en sus oídos y el mundo es una mancha borrosa, pero Toga conoce el camino de vuelta.

[…]

Tres horas después se encuentran con Shuichi Iguchi, sentada junto al fuego despojándose de su ropa mojada.

—¿Y bien?,—pregunta Shuichi, sentado al otro lado de la mesa mientras devora su desayuno.

—Uno de los espías tiene una flor en la pierna, lo mandamos a la Ciudadela como ordeno el General. Maki viaja con él.

—¿Y el otro?

—Desapareció.

—¿Lo perdiste?

—No lo perdí, me lo arrebataron.

—¿Quién?

—Su amigo arruino su rastro. Y la lluvia empeoro todo. Ahora tendré que empezar desde cero.

—¿Te quedarás hasta que la lluvia pare?

—Eso podría tardar semanas. No. Dormiré, comeré, reuniré provisiones y volveré al bosque. Planeo cubrir un radio de diez kilómetros alrededor del punto dónde lo perdí, necesito moverme rápido antes de que el rastro se desvanezca. Planeo dejar a mi escolta aquí, está vez viajaré sola.

—Dabi no estará de acuerdo.

—Dabi no está aquí.

—Tendrás problemas.

—Serán míos y no tuyos, así que cierra la boca.

—Como sea—Iguchi aparta su plato y se levanta—ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres quedarte al espectáculo?

Toga se encoge de hombros, le da la espalda mientras termina de cambiarse, lo oye salir y solo entonces se deja caer en la cama donde duerme el resto del día.

Despierta horas después, relajada y llena de energía. Llueve, pero es una llovizna ligera con viento y sin truenos. En cuanto sale detecta el inconfundible aroma de la madera quemada. Indiferente al barullo y a los gritos, Toga se aleja con dirección a la hoguera donde se sirve de comer. Encuentra los restos de un ciervo cocido y una pila de patatas suaves, los reúne a su alrededor y se sienta a comer mientras contempla las llamas que devoran la casa que tiene enfrente. Le gusta el fuego, su color, su fiereza, su calor; le gusta tanto como le gusta la sangre, _casi_. Esa noche ambas se combinan en una sinfonía tan maravillosa que su interior ronronea, la comida le sabe mil veces mejor mientras oye los gritos y aspira el aroma del fuego alimentándose de la carne.

Las llamas de color rojo y naranja se elevan hacia el cielo iluminando la noche, el viento las hace crecer y la lluvia no posee la fuerza para apagarlas. Toga se deja arrullar por el crepitar de la madera.

Abre los ojos al sentir la tibieza de las llamas y se da cuenta que el fuego ha llegado hasta la casa a su derecha, a lo lejos se vislumbran las siluetas de los soldados de Iguchi deshaciéndose de la basura traidora. Durante un momento Toga siente la urgencia de asistir al grupo con la esperanza de probar la sangre de los traidores, pero al final la pereza la vence y se queda mirando.

Para entretenerse acerca el equipaje que le confiscó a los espías y comienza a hurgar en los morrales. Del primer bolso aparta dos cuchillos y el resto lo manda a la pila de la basura. Las provisiones van a parar a su propia bolsa y los papeles son lanzados al fuego sin dudar. Del segundo bolso desecha todas las pastas olorosas, la semillas y las hojas secas, por último, hojea el cuaderno.

No es un cuaderno propiamente dicho, en realidad son un montón de hojas apretadas con una liga. Al soltarlas todas se inflan en sus manos. Las primeras páginas tienen un montón de dibujos de plantas, Toga conoce la mayoría, aunque le sorprende encontrar una descripción tan detallada de cada una. Incluso encuentra propiedades que le eran desconocidas.

Las plantas se acaban y lo que sigue son dibujos de una misma flor. Algunas son en blanco y negro, otras están pintadas de un color rojo vibrante, la pintura ha traspasado algunas hojas y en otras ha provocado que el papel se arrugue por el agua. La flor es la misma en todas partes, grandes y pequeñas, todas poseen la misma forma y el mismo color.

Cuando se aburre de ver el mismo dibujo Toga toma un puñado de ellas y las lanza al fuego. El papel se frunce en sí mismo y cambia lentamente de color. La flor roja adquiere una tonalidad café, después negra hasta finalmente desaparecer. Toga repite la operación quemando hoja por hoja, sin remordimiento alguno.

Está casi llegando al final cuando se detiene. Esta vez la flor ocupa toda la página, los contornos son gruesos, los detalles asombrosos, y el color es hipnótico. Toga estudia el largo tallo de un verde oscuro, las pequeñas hojas amontonadas en torno a él, y finalmente se da cuenta de que la flor tiene la forma de una espada. Una espada larga teñida con el color de la sangre.

Toga sonríe.

Lanza el resto de las hojas al fuego sin dejar de contemplar la única flor sobreviviente. La dobla en cuatro partes y la guarda en su bolso. Después se estira, toma sus cosas, se aparta de la casa en llamas y vuelve a internarse en el bosque.

Que Iguchi y los suyos se encarguen de los traidores. Ella tiene un espía que encontrar.

.

La lluvia cae en una fina cortina fría que se estrella contra su tabardo negro; el traje la cubre de pies a cabeza y está confeccionado de tal forma que no permite el paso del agua. Gracias a él Toga escudriña el bosque sin pausa.

Tarda días, pero finalmente la encuentra. La pista que ha estado buscando.

Al pie del acantilado hay una cabaña destrozada, Toga estudia los contornos de la estructura y cuando está segura de que no se caerá se adentra con cuidado. Dentro encuentra hojas de palma, libros rotos y hojas sueltas empapados con el agua que cae por el hueco del techo.

Toga se toma su tiempo, hurga entre los restos, en el nicho de hojas y trozos de madera, busca con cuidado y sin prisa. Finalmente, su búsqueda tiene éxito cuando encuentra un trozo de tela ensangrentado oculto bajo un montón de hojas sueltas. Con muchísimo cuidado Toga lo huele.

El aroma a sangre le arranca una sonrisa; muchos dicen que el olfato de los salvajes es inigualable, que pueden distinguirse entre ellos con aromas que los suyos no pueden diferenciar, pero Toga no envidia su habilidad, la suya es aún mejor.

Ella solo necesita una gota de sangre para rastrear una presa sin importar donde se esconda. Con el pañuelo que tiene en su mano es cuestión de tiempo hasta que el viento le muestre el camino hasta su objetivo. Será un viaje largo, pero sin duda divertido.

[…]

Izuku corre manteniendo un ritmo constante, atento a cualquier grito o sonido, tiene el mapa fresco en su cabeza así que se adentra en el bosque procurando que las montañas siempre estén frente a él; asciende por las colinas repletas de frondosos árboles y musgo húmedo que vuelve el suelo resbaloso. Nota las piernas aún débiles por la fiebre, así que intenta no forzar demasiado su cuerpo.

Sin detenerse Izuku rebusca en las provisiones de Shouji, encuentra un odre de agua del que bebe para enjuagarse el sabor que pesa sobre su lengua –el denso y pesado aroma del incienso que utilizaron contra los Beta–, dentro de la bolsa también encuentra un trozo gigantesco de carne envuelto con cinta y papel, un montón de manzanas pequeñas, una barra de pan fresca, y una bolsa con semillas y dulces.

Cuando se cansa de correr cambia a marcha lenta mientras come las semillas de la bolsa. Se detiene a rellenar su odre de agua en el primer riachuelo que encuentra y al darse cuenta de que no puede avanzar más busca un escondite donde pueda descansar.

Se duerme sin poder evitarlo, demasiado exhausto para mantenerse alerta. Despierta horas después, encogido dentro del tronco que escogió como refugio, sobresaltado, incapaz de recordar su sueño, pero lleno de miedo y con la sensación de que alguien lo vigila.

Cuando se arrastra fuera de su escondite lo recibe la lluvia. Una lluvia pesada que de inmediato lo empapa de pies a cabeza. Se coloca la mochila a la espalda y avanza, temeroso y lleno de pánico. No deja de escuchar gritos a los lejos, aunque cuando se detiene lo que oye es simplemente el silbido del viento.

El bosque termina al pie de la zona montañosa e Izuku asciende siguiendo los caminos marcados por los animales que habitan en la zona. Se come las manzanas mientras avanza y cuando se encuentra muy por encima de la línea de árboles se detiene a contemplar el valle. A oscuras y con el cielo gris es imposible encontrar la Ciudadela, pero a Izuku le basta con ubicar el río que baja en la lejanía para darse una idea de su posición.

Encuentra un pequeño espacio a cubierto entre rocas y come una ración de pan y carne. Se frota los brazos helados y se sacude el pelo con fuerza hasta que deja de chorrear agua. Vuelve a tener sueño, pero en lugar de dormir se come un dulce para mantenerse alerta y retoma su marcha.

Otro día termina y por suerte la lluvia para antes del anochecer.

Izuku no se detiene, avanza tan lleno de determinación que no se percata que es de noche. Cuando lo hace se detiene y mira a su alrededor, el mundo posee una claridad asombrosa, todo es de un color gris pálido. Las rocas brillan con una delgada capa de humedad que destella en colores plateados.

Izuku alza los ojos hacia el cielo y al ver la luna justo encima de él su corazón se encoge dentro de su pecho.

 _Luna llena_.

De inmediato Izuku hace cuentas. La última luna llena ocurrió cuando ellos arribaron a Hosu, esa fue la luna blanca, como él la llama, ésta es la luna de su ciclo.

 _¿Cuántos días lleva? ¿Dos, tres? ¿Cuántos días me quedan hasta que tenga que esconderme?_

Cierra los ojos y empieza a contar, se acuerda de haber visto la luna creciente al ser capturado, si paso una semana encerrado, entonces aún quedan un par de días para que la luna este completamente llena. Uno como mínimo, tres a lo mucho.

 _Tengo que moverme, tengo que seguir._

La certeza de que en cualquier momento se encontrara en la situación más vulnerable que pueda imaginar le da fuerza para avanzar más rápido. Al amanecer se detiene para comer, cuando repite su comida de la vez anterior, una ración de pan y carne, y su estomago gruñe de insatisfacción, vuelve a ser consciente de la situación en la que se encuentra.

Necesita un lugar para esconderse, necesita agua y comida para soportar el ciclo, necesita una manta.

Los ciclos son difíciles en sí, pero ahora ni siquiera tiene a la mano las hojas que lo ayudan a dormir y que alivian la necesidad. Se acuerda de su primer ciclo, el más difícil de todos, cuando la perdida de Katsuki era demasiado reciente y no tenía a nadie.

 _No pienses en eso. Concéntrate. Necesitas comida. ¿Qué podemos comer? Setas, seguramente sobreviven a estas alturas. He visto pájaros. Si encuentro sus nidos puedo robar sus huevos. Bien. Agua. Si llueve puedo reunir agua. Si no, tal vez deba empezar a buscar algún riachuelo. Tal vez un estanque. Hay muchos ríos por la zona, alguno de ellos debe nacer cerca de aquí._

Decidido, Izuku detiene su avance y empieza a buscar un escondite. Encuentra setas y musgo que raspa cuidadosamente hasta llenar su bolsa de semillas. Está persiguiendo a un pájaro cuando lo huele.

De inmediato se paraliza.

Con extrema precaución Izuku respira. El aroma es tenue, pero resulta inconfundible; no puede evitar sonrojarse, la sangre desciende por su estómago hasta convertirse en un caldo espeso que se mece a la altura de su vientre.

 _¿Hay un omega aquí?_

El aroma posee los ricos y exuberantes contrastes que los omegas emiten durante su ciclo –un alfa encontraría el aroma irresistible– pero es demasiado impersonal, demasiado _corriente_.

En ese momento se acuerda del incienso que utilizaron contra Shouto. Ese incienso era dulce, tenía una fuerte esencia de miel y leche, resultaba indiscutiblemente omega, incapacitó a Shouto y lo convirtió en un muñeco sin voluntad pese a que Izuku encontró el aroma increíblemente blando.

 _Así controlan a los alfa._

Y incienso que utilizaron ayer poseía un aroma potente, **aborrecible**. Esa cosa incapacitó y mató a los hombres beta en cuestión de segundos. Él ni siquiera consiguió identificarlo.

 _Así planean luchar contra los beta._

Pero la esencia que acaba de encontrar es diferente de esas dos. Izuku se toma un momento para apreciar las notas que reverberan en la sutil fragancia: Es un aroma de tal intensidad que incluso puede detectarlo aunque no se encuentra cerca del punto de origen y su similitud con las feromonas que provienen de los omegas en ciclo es indiscutible.

 _Pero cuál es su objetivo._

Es un aroma que exaltaría a un alfa en lugar de contenerlo, es un aroma reservado para estimular, aunque no exclusivamente, los omega también lo utilizan para delimitar territorios.

 _¿El territorio de quién?_

La pregunta muere en su mente cuando al enderezarse su periferia capta el suave movimiento de la tierra. Solo que no es tierra, es una bestia inmensa de pelo claro, ojos rojos vacíos y seis extremidades con afiladas garras.

El animal gruñe –ruge, chilla– y es la señal que Izuku necesita para dar media vuelta y correr.

.

Intenta regresar por el mismo camino, pero la bestia salta frente a él e Izuku tiene que torcer hacia la izquierda para evitarla. Cada vez que intenta desviarse el animal se interpone en su camino, hasta que Izuku empieza a sentirse como una oveja siendo llevada de vuelta al corral.

[…]

Después de su encuentro con los salvajes, Mina y Mashirao se apresuran a volver a casa. Si no paran llegaran a la aldea antes del amanecer. Por suerte ya no llueve y la noche acarrea una brisa fresca que seca el sudor de sus frentes.

En cuanto divisa la colina, Mina sonríe porque solo necesita cruzarla para divisar el montoncito de casas que conforman su hogar.

Es llegar a la cima y detenerse. No hay luces, hogueras, no se mueve nada. A Mina le toma un segundo identificar lo que está mal con la imagen: Varios techos han desaparecido y la imagen entera es de un negro profundo, como si fuera carbón.

Mina y Mashirao se mueven al mismo tiempo, sin decir nada descienden por la pendiente a paso rápido y se separan apenas llegan al fondo.

Mina corre directo a casa gritando—¡Mamá!

Su casa –la que fuera su casa– es ahora una estructura negra sin techo que huele a humo y ceniza. Las camas son pilas negras y de la cocina solo sobreviven un par de tazones a los que el fuego no alcanzo a consumir.

—¡Ika!—se mete a su cuarto pero su armario, en el que su hermana suele esconderse, se ha visto reducido a cenizas—¡Mamá!

Sale sin dejar de gritar. Siempre la misma palabra, deseando, _anhelando_ , oír la voz de su madre al responder. El silencio en la aldea es tan opresivo como el nudo que empieza a formarse dentro de su pecho.

Corre hasta la casa de _Cementos_ , pero el lugar está vacío y en las mismas condiciones que su casa.

" _No queda nadie, todos se han ido. Escaparon."_

Mientras corre revisando cada estructura divisa a lo lejos la figura de Mashirao, que permanece de pie, inmóvil.

—No queda nadie—le dice Mina al acercarse—Todos han huido.

Mashirao no responde, tiene la cara tiesa, los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y su cola, que usualmente se balancea a su espalda, yace en el suelo completamente flácida.

Mina gira la cabeza y los ve. Una pila de cuerpos calcinados, ropa desecha, torsos negros y rostros irreconocibles. Son tantos que resulta imposible contarlos. Hay moles inmensas y figuras diminutas, todos compartiendo el mismo destino. Sobre ellas, empalado en una lanza de hierro, ondea la cabeza de su líder.

Las rodillas de Mina golpean el suelo con un sonido seco. Ella se sujeta la pechera de la camisa, justo a la altura de su corazón, donde siente un dolor tan grande que no puede articular. Intenta decir algo pero su boca solo consigue formular un sonido roto, que de inmediato se transforma en un llanto abierto. Las lágrimas brotan sin control y Mina se abraza a si misma mientras sus sollozos se elevan al cielo.

 _Lo siento, lo siento._

[…]

—¿Tienes los resultados de la prueba, Kurogiri?

—Fue exitosa, General. Casi todos los prisioneros sucumbieron al incienso de inmediato.

—¿Casi todos?

—Un puñado de ellos sobrevivió a la primera administración, se dispersaron por el bosque hasta que los efectos secundarios terminaron con ellos: Vomito, fiebre, sangrado nasal. La recuperación de cuerpos sigue en proceso, hasta el momento faltan tres, pero es cuestión de tiempo hasta encontrarlos.

—Muy bien. Con el éxito del incienso beta tienes permiso para iniciar con la producción y distribución. Debemos exterminar a las fuerzas Yuuei que aún patrullan nuestras costas, e iniciar los preparativos para trasladar el incienso hasta el otro lado del mar

—Como ordene, General… señor, también hay un inconveniente.

—Habla.

—Perdimos contacto con una de las prisiones cercanas a la frontera Noumu antes de los últimos traslados. Envié órdenes para investigar. Acabo de recibir un mensaje del líder informándome que la prisión ha sido saqueada. Los guardias están muertos, las provisiones, carros y los prisioneros no están.

—¿Yuuei?

—No, todo parece indicar que hubo un enfrentamiento y los prisioneros escaparon. Mis espías han rastreado al grupo, se dirigen hacia el desierto, tal vez su intención sea reunirse con el ejército de Yuuei.

—¿Cuántos son?

—Es un grupo grande, no tengo un número exacto, pero fueron los suficientes para acabar con toda la guardia sin ayuda.

—¿A quién tenemos en la región?

—El grupo de Iguchi está en la zona. Y puedo enviarle refuerzos desde uno de los cuarteles más cercanos.

—Hazlo. También envía incienso.

—Muy bien, General.

—Y dile a Iguchi que identifique a su líder. Los salvajes siempre luchan con uno, si cae, el resto se esparcirá como hormigas sin cabeza.

[…]

El cuervo llega una semana después, cuando Iguchi y los suyos han terminado con la limpieza y acampan cerca de la costa, a la espera de órdenes. Dabi se ha unido a ellos y todos se preparan para lo que suponen será un asalto a los barcos de Yuuei.

La nota que recibe Dabi resulta toda una sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa?,—pregunta Iguchi cuando su compañero se echa a reír tras leer la misiva.

—Los cachorros han salido a pasear.

—¿Qué?

Dabi sigue riéndose y tarda un momento en recuperarse, cuando lo hace le explica la situación entre risas y murmullos incrédulos.

—¿Escapar?,—inquiere Iguchi mientras extiende la mano para hacerse con la nota—¿Cómo han logrado salir?

—No lo sé—responde Dabi recuperando la hoja de papel—es probable que los guardias se confiaran.

—Tu estuviste en la prisión, ¿cómo era el capitán?

—Viejo, pero hacia su trabajo.

—No bien si ahora tenemos una fuga. La primera en toda la historia.

—Como sea, el tipo pagó con su vida su error, ahora tenemos que limpiar su desastre. Reúne a los tuyos, tenemos que alcanzarlos antes de que lleguen al desierto. Enviaré una patrulla por delante para que nos informe de su número, su posición, y sus suministros.

—¿Operación de captura?

—No. Limpieza total.

Iguchi asiente y se levanta, por suerte para ellos, ese día no llueve.

 **Continuará**

 _n/a_

 _Capitulo semicortito, porque para el siguiente volvemos con Katsuki._

 _Novedades: Tengo escritorio nuevo, termine el juego de zelda, he empezado a ver por fin la tercer temporada de bhna, le avance a la historia original que tengo en blanco y he avanzado en mis clases de Frances, yey!, lo malo es que este capitulo se retraso debido a eso, ja. Pero bueno, gracias por seguir conmigo._

 _Saludos y nos leemos. Espero que el siguiente no tarde tanto. Besos._

 _PD: Felicidades a Moshevi que le atino al destino del principe XD_


	20. Noche de Luna Llena

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:** Para las bellas personas que dejan un comentario: Jess. AlmaVieja. GabyLyann. SaraDragneel. Angryboyfriends. Kazehayakudo. Samantha S. Repollounicorniano. Verosenpai. Layla Ackerman. Memame. Magu9095. Potusani98. Giby-chan. Pan Sullivan. Ale.

Contesto reviews siempre, y si alguno me ha falto les pido perdón, seguro se me paso. Para quienes no dejan su correo, tengan por seguro que cada comentario me alegra el corazón. Gracias por cada palabra que se toman la molestia de escribir. Siempre se agradecen.

Para las personitas que usan wattpad la historia ya anda por allá pero apenas he subido hasta el cap 4.

 **Notas:** Me gusta la película _Tremors_ y son fan de la saga Dune, así que nadie se sorprenderá de que use la idea para los Noumu. Si quieres conocer más sobre ellos puedes darte una vuelta por el blog.

 **Sinopsis:** Resulta difícil de ignorar. La sensación de vértigo, los calambres, la ansiedad. Cada músculo se contrae, pulsa con vida propia. La energía que vibra dentro de mí, esperando, anhelando el momento en que pueda salir y me hunda en el calor y la _**necesidad.**_.

.

 **Capítulo 20: Noche de Luna Llena**

 _._

Izuku corre y la bestia lo sigue de cerca, sin atacar. El pánico del primer encuentro remite y al hacerlo le permite darse cuenta de lo inusual de la situación. No tarda en comprender que la bestia lo está dirigiendo en lugar de perseguirlo. Para probar su teoría cambia bruscamente la dirección que sigue y de inmediato la bestia salta sobre él para obstruirle el camino. Izuku resbala cuando frena de golpe.

De cerca el animal es aún más aterrador, carece de pelo en la cabeza, lo que deja a la vista un cráneo duro con ojos de un rojo opaco, casi marrón. De su hocico sobresalen hileras de afilados dientes que rezuman baba transparente. Y su pelo, de un color amarillo seco, es largo y apelmazado, de él emana un inconfundible aroma rancio.

Izuku está seguro de que nunca ha visto ni oído nada de semejante animal.

El animal gruñe –arrancándolo de su contemplación– baja la cabeza y da señales de querer avanzar.

Izuku exhala con lentitud y se arriesga. Con pasmosa lentitud estira su pie a la derecha, y de inmediato el animal emite un violeto gruñido en el que muestra sus dos hileras de dientes filosos. Izuku retira su pie. Después repite la acción hacia la izquierda y el animal se queda quieto, esperando. Izuku recoge su pie y vuelve a intentarlo con los mismos resultados.

 _Bueno… me está guiando, ¿pero a dónde?_

Moviéndose con extremada cautela, Izuku intenta retroceder. Consigue dar tres pasos antes de que el animal emita un gruñido amenazador, tan alarmante que Izuku se paraliza en su lugar.

 _Bien, no puedo huir. Podría seguirlo… ¿y luego qué?... Aún me queda suficiente carne, tal vez pueda distraerlo con ella. No aquí, la zona no tiene lugares para esconderse... Muy bien, Izuku, síguelo, y en cuanto tengas oportunidad escapas._

Izuku asiente para si mismo, se traga el resto de sus murmullos y avanza hacia la izquierda. Camina con lentitud, pendiente de sus alrededores, esperando encontrar alguna zona que le permita eludir a su perseguidor; pero su plan se esfuma de su mente al detectar el inconfundible aroma de un grupo omega.

 _¿Qué…?_

Se mueve sin titubear. Ese no es el aroma de un incienso, no es una esencia prefabricada, ese es el aroma natural de un omega vivo.

El aroma se intensifica conforme avanza. Al final consigue llegar a una hondonada en medio de las montañas. El único camino por el que puede accederse es escarpado y la bestia que lo persigue viene detrás. Cuando Izuku empieza a descender por la ladera de la hondonada descubre un montón de huecos en las paredes laterales. La mayoría de ellos cuentan con una bestia apaciblemente sentada descansando.

Izuku se detiene ante la visión, allá donde mire hay dientes del tamaño de dedos y garras que se afilan contra las rocas. En la base de la hondonada hay un estanque en el que un puñado de jóvenes omega pescan mientras otro grupo cuida del campo de hortalizas bajo un techo de madera mal improvisado.

Izuku no sabe que es más sorprendente, si el hecho que ninguno de ellos parece intimidado por las bestias que los rodean o que parecen relativamente a salvo.

La bestia detrás de él ruge e Izuku se sobresalta; cuando regresa su atención al estanque todos lo miran.

Es como si de pronto todos hubieran contenido la respiración, el silencio es tal que Izuku teme haberse quedado sordo, de pronto el omega que se encuentra más cerca de él le hace señas frenéticas para que baje. Izuku obedece, a falta de opciones. Baja, o más bien se desliza, por la pendiente rocosa y cuando finalmente llega hasta el fondo los muchachos lo arrastran hasta la sección más alejada del campo de hortalizas.

Antes de que Izuku diga nada todos ciernen sobre él lanzando una pregunta tras otra, sin pausa.

—¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa?

—¿Qué estabas haciendo allá?

—¿Cómo lograste salir?

—¿Cómo pasaste a los guardias?

—¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!

—¡Basta!,—la persona que grita es una chica delgada y alta de pelo naranja corto que se abre paso hasta Izuku y aparta la comitiva—Los guardias vendrán si oyen alboroto. No tenemos tiempo, todos vuelvan a sus tareas. ¡De prisa!

—Pero…

—¡Ahora!, si los guardias lo encuentran así nos castigarán a todos.

La amenaza surte efecto porque el grupo completo se dispersa dejando a Izuku con la muchacha de ojos verdes.

—Vamos, quítate la ropa.

—¿Qué?

—De prisa, tienes suerte que ninguno de los guardias te viera. ¿De qué sección eres?

—¿Sección?

—¡En qué piso te alojas!

—Yo no…

—Sé que eres nuevo—tironea de su ropa al mismo tiempo que lo interroga—¿cuándo llegaste?

—No, espera

—… ¿cómo lograste subir?

—Deja, ¡no!

—… ¿hace cuánto te dejaron salir?

—¡ESPERA!,—Izuku levanta sus manos entre ellos deseando espacio para pensar—No sé de lo que estás hablando, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

Pero ella se ha quedado muda; su expresión es una mueca desencajada. Su cara, de por si pálida, ha adquirido el color de la ceniza y sus ojos verdes permanece completamente abiertos.

—Usas vendas.

El susurro es incrédulo y aterrado. Izuku mira su cadera donde los tirones han dejado a la vista parte de los vendajes que cubren su parte media. Extrañado, Izuku alza los ojos y estudia a las personas a su alrededor. Solo entonces se percata que, aunque todos usan pantalones largos, ninguno lleva vendas dejando a la vista atisbos de sus marcas personales.

—¿Quién eres?

Izuku ignora la pregunta, concentrado como esta absorbiendo los detalles que lo rodean. De inmediato se da cuenta de tres cosas importantes: Todos llevan collares y muñequeras de piel con argollas. Su ropa consiste únicamente en un pantalón, las mujeres también usan un sarashi, lo que deja a la vista la extremada delgadez y las cicatrices en su cuerpo. Por último, el aroma que emiten posee un sutil indicio de alfa.

Todos ahí se han emparejado.

—¿Quién eres?,—repite ella con firmeza escrutando su rostro con sospecha—¿De dónde vienes?

—Mi nombre es Izuku, son un sanador, vengo…

—¡¿Sanador?!

—¿Qué-? Sí…

—¿Eres medico? ¿Eres un omega medico?

—Nunca he operado a nadie antes, pero sí, lo soy…, ¿en dónde estamos?

Pese a que sospecha la respuesta, le resulta imposible luchar contra la sensación de fatalidad que cae sobre él al confirmar su peor pesadilla.

—En la Ciudadela.

[…]

—¿Estás bien, Denki?

Despierta al oír su nombre, le toma un momento reconocer el rostro de Ochako, que se inclina hacia adelante intentando escudriñar su rostro.

—Estoy bien, es solo que…

Se endereza repentinamente ansioso, rota el cuello en un intento por aliviar la tensión en sus hombros y se masajea el vientre en movimientos circulares. Reconoce los síntomas, y sabe que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que tenga que recluirse en los carromatos junto a sus compañeros.

—¿Quieres volver?,—pregunta Ochako en voz baja sin parpadear.

—No, esta bien, es… ya sabes—Ochako asiente, pero sigue mirándolo con aprehensión—Estoy bien—repite Denki dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa—Anda, sigue, todavía no quiero irme.

Ochako suspira y después de dedicarle otro rápido escrutinio se gira hacia Kyouka, la beta que sentada junto a ella le cuenta de su aldea y de las dificultades que soportan día con día.

Es la primera vez que Denki la ve sonreír, así que no quiere interrumpir el momento. Prefiere acomodarse junto al tronco que le sirve de respaldo, estirar las piernas hacia la fogata que ilumina la noche y darle a su amiga tiempo para charlar. Eso y que secretamente espera el regreso del grupo de Bakugou.

No deja de escrutar las sombras que se mueven, los arbustos que se agitan por el viento. Tal vez sea culpa del ciclo que se acerca, pero tiene ganas de ver la sonrisa de Eijirou. De escucharle decir su nombre.

De reojo ve a un pájaro, un cuervo, negro como la noche, apostado en uno de los árboles que rodean la fogata. Denki pasa su vista sobre él y se deja arrullar por la noche.

[…]

—No, no podemos estar en la Ciudadela—no puede evitar que su voz se alce desbordante de pánico—La Ciudadela está al otro lado. La vi. Está cerca del río. Vengo de **ahí**.

—Esa es la entrada, la prisión está ahí y el embarcadero, pero la ciudadela está bajo tierra. En el centro de la montaña.

Izuku se pasa una mano por el pelo, tironeando de sus mechones con fuerza.

—Tenemos que salir, tenemos que irnos antes de que los guardias vengan.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!, tenemos que movernos. Si conseguimos alejarnos...

—¡Para!, ¡para!, no podemos irnos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tenemos que huir!

—Nadie ha logrado salir de aquí—alza el brazo y señala a las bestias—esas cosas están entrenadas para traernos de vuelta. Nunca permitirán que te alejes. Nos dejan salir sin guardia porque saben que nadie puede escapar…, ¿cómo es que tienes vendas? ¿de dónde las has sacado?

—¿No podemos irnos?

—No hueles a alfa, ¿te has emparejado?

Un repentino calambre consigue que Izuku recuerde con urgencia lo que se avecina.

—Escucha, contestaré a todas tus preguntas, te diré todo lo que sé, pero tienes que ayudarme. Esta es la luna de mi ciclo, necesito un escondite... Necesito una frazada y agua. Tiene que ser un lugar donde los guardias no puedan encontrarme.

Los ojos verdes de la omega lo miran con un inusitado escrutinio.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?, ¿cómo esquivaste a los guardias?, ¿por qué no hueles a alfa?

—Necesito-

—No, si de verdad quieres mi ayuda me dirás la verdad ahora. No puedo confiar en ti. Podrías ser un espía.

—¿Espía?

Al ver su expresión empecinada, Izuku toma aire y se lo cuenta. No la verdad completa ni su relato entero pues necesitaría más que unos minutos para ponerla al corriente. Le hace un resumen de cómo fue que lo capturaron y cómo escapó de ellos. Al final añade:

—Mi intención era ocultarme en las montañas y seguir hasta la frontera. No sabía que esas cosas estaban aquí.

—La Ciudadela tiene túneles con entradas ocultas por toda la sierra montañosa. Los usan para trasladarse con facilidad…, para pasar desapercibidos. Es imposible moverse por las montañas sin que las bestias te detecten.

—Ya pensaré en algo, ahora tengo que esconderme, ¿puedes ayudarme?

La muchacha sigue mirándolo, como si estuviera tomando una decisión.

—¿De verdad eres médico?

—En las Islas los llaman Sanadores.

Ella asiente, mortalmente seria.

—Te ayudaré, pero a cambio te pediré un favor. Y no podrás negarte.

—¿Qué favor?

—Te lo diré después. Ahora, si quieres mi ayuda te quitaras la ropa. Y las vendas. Puedes dejarte el pantalón, vamos a cortar tu camisa para hacerte unas muñequeras como las nuestras, no serán iguales, pero al menos evitarán que los guardias se fijen en ti cuando entremos.

—¿Entrar, a dónde?

—Hacia allá está el túnel que nos lleva de vuelta a la Ciudadela. Salimos a trabajar en la madrugada, antes de que el sol salga, y en un rato tendremos que volver. Tenemos que atravesar dos puestos de guardia para entrar. En el último nos contarán, pero el cambio de turno se hace al amanecer y no querrán prolongarlo para ver por qué sobra uno. Sería diferente si faltara, pero en este caso nos dejarán pasar, estoy segura, del mismo modo que sé que se fijaran en ti si no llevas las muñequeras.

—¿Entrar?,—repite Izuku con los ojos abiertos—No quiero entrar ahí. Estoy intentando alejarme de ahí.

—Si quieres mi ayuda tendrás que entrar, es la única alternativa.

Izuku aprieta los puños, su estómago se enrosca en sí mismo y cuando empieza a notar los calambres en el vientre no tiene más opción que asentir.

 _Un paso a la vez, primero esto, y después ya veré._

[…]

Denki se despierta y aún es de noche, ni siquiera ha sido consciente de haberse dormido; pero en algún momento se ha dejado arrastrar por el sueño porque el cielo ha dejado de ser gris claro y ahora es de un vivo color negro. La hoguera sigue crepitando y se haya rodeado de un nutrido grupo compuesto enteramente de jóvenes omega, quienes escuchan con reverente atención el relato de Kyouka.

"… _había sido mi lanza favorita, la tenía desde la primera vez que salí al desierto, y esa bestia se había atrevido a romperla. Me enojé, vaya que si lo hice. Estaba harta. Esa cosa me había asediado durante días. No me importó que estuviera famélica, en ese momento me sentía furiosa. Quería venganza. Tenía a mi disposición un montón de rocas, no servían como arma, pero las utilice para afilar los dos trozos de mi lanza, los amarre a mis antebrazos, de manera que la punta sobresaliera. Tenía que esperar al amanecer, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de vencer en la noche, así que esperé, con el estómago vacío, la pierna mala y la boca seca. Iba a intentarlo, saldría de ahí o me aseguraría de que él no lo hiciera."_

" _Cuando llegó la mañana puse mi plan en marcha. Junte todas las rocas que tenía cerca y las impregne de sangre, volví a ponerme la venda en su lugar, me asome por el borde de mi escondite y lo vi. Estaba ahí abajo, esperando. El pilar en el que me encontraba se hallaba alejado de todo lo demás, y aunque él no podía escalar no planeaba marcharse, así que me armé de valor y lance la primera roca, la más grande, en la dirección opuesta. En cuanto oyó el ruido se enderezó, vi cómo se agitaban sus fosas nasales al detectar el aroma. Entonces lancé la segunda roca, en la misma dirección, pero más lejos, después una tercera y una cuarta; se movió, corrió hacia las rocas, en ese momento me descolgué y caí a cuatro patas sobre la arena. Para entonces él ya estaba dando vuelta."_

" _Se movía rápido el bastardo, cubrió la distancia que nos separaban en segundos, pero en lugar de alejarme me apreté contra el suelo. Salte en cuanto lo tuve cerca, de haber sido un terreno plano habría llegado alto, pero la arena se comió parte de mi impulso así que termine encaramándome a su pecho en lugar de llegar hasta su cabeza. No se lo esperaba, y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hundirme las garras hundí la lanza en su corazón. La maldita cosa se rompió antes de que lograra penetrar hasta el fondo, pero la utilicé de apoyo y hundí la otra debajo de su mentón. Esta vez atravesó toda la carne blanda. Barbilla, lengua y cerebro. Cayó muerto conmigo encima de él."_

—¿Todo eso solo por sus dientes?,—pregunta Ochako, con expresión extrañada mientras el resto del grupo despierta de su asombro.

Kyouka se echa para atrás y se muestra ligeramente confusa con la pregunta.

—Sí, bueno, su carne no es precisamente una exquisitez así que no los cazamos con fines alimenticios. Había pensado dejarlo ir después de quitarle sus dientes, pero ya no podía darme ese lujo. ¡Llevaba tres días en ese maldito pilar!

—¿Podemos ver el colmillo?,—pregunta Yui sentada al otro lado de la hoguera.

Su petición hace eco en el resto de sus compañeros que redoblan sus murmullos dejando a Denki con la sensación de que se ha perdido la mitad de la historia.

—Por supuesto—responde Kyouka recuperando su sonrisa mientras se endereza en su lugar—Es el cuarto diente que cuelga de la pulsera que el jefe Togata lleva en su muñeca.

Su público intercambia miradas, sin comprender.

—He visto esa pulsera—responde Denki sin pensar—Esta tejida a mano y tiene cinco dientes colgando de ella. Son cosas gruesas y largas.

—Lo son, ¿verdad? Imagina que decenas de ellos se cierran sobre tu pierna. La arrancarían de cuajo.

—¿Por qué lo tiene él?,—pregunta Ochako

—Todo aquel que quiera formar parte de la guardia personal de nuestro líder le ofrece un colmillo de un Balenka. Es tradición. Hace muchísimos años todos los aldeanos le ofrecían un diente de Sukabenja como símbolo de lealtad, pero con el tiempo el líder dejo de aceptarlos. Ahora solo lleva consigo aquellos que le son entregados por sus guardias personales. Uno de Tamaki. Uno de Inasa. Uno de Kousei. Uno mío.

—¿Y él último?

—Se lo entregó el anterior líder, Yagi, justo antes de desaparecer.

—¿Murió?

—Es lo que muchos piensan, se adentró en el desierto y nunca volvió. Nos duele pensar que un gran líder como él pudiera encontrar su fin en el mar de arena, pero eso nos recuerda lo peligroso que es cuando nos adentramos en él.

—Pero es absurdo que los obliguen a tomar ese riesgo—dice Ochako con el entrecejo fruncido—Podrían morir al enfrentarse a esas cosas.

—Nadie nos obliga, es un reto que tomamos con gusto. Es una ofrenda que decidimos aceptar. Solo los mejores tienen el privilegio de unirse a la guardia personal del líder. Si no eres capaz de sobrevivir a un Balenka, entonces no tienes lo que se necesita para cuidar del líder.

—Pues aun así es absurdo. En mi aldea no había rituales. Si un alfa quería unirse al ejército solo tenía que enlistarse con los capitanes, ¿no es así, Denki?

—Así es..., los únicos rituales que conocemos son los de enlace.

—¿Cómo son las bodas en tu aldea, Kyouka?,—interviene Yui

—Cuando una pareja decide vivir junta solicitan un lugar para asentarse. El día en que ambos se mudan todos llevan algo para compartir en el banquete. La pareja inicia la fiesta prendiendo la chimenea y asando una pieza de carne que alguno de ellos haya conseguido cazar. Entre más grande, mayor la fortuna que se espera.

—¿No hay cortejo?,—pregunta alguien en algún lado alrededor de la fogata—¿No hay ceremonia de emparejamiento?

—¿Cortejo?

—Sí—responde la voz—En las islas del sur cuando alfa está a punto de iniciar su entrenamiento en el mar suele entregarle una caracola a su pretendiente para dejar clara su intención de emparejarse.

Hay murmullos que indagan sobre otras tradiciones y los relatos empiezan a fluir. Todos evocan recuerdos de un pasado distante, recuerdos dulces que pese al tiempo aún son capaces de hacerlos sonreír.

Denki recoge las piernas y se distrae. La luna es un círculo perfecto de un color plateado brillante, que dota al bosque de una claridad plateada. Este será el primer ciclo que pase en libertad, y lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo que sentiría si Eijirou le diera una caracola.

 _¿Le diría que sí?_

Por supuesto que le diría que sí, pero en primera alguien como Eijirou jamás se conformaría con un omega como él.

 _Le gustas._

Si, bueno, él y a casi todo alfa que haya acostado con él.

El viento mece las ramas de los árboles creando un silbido inconfundible, un sonido que consigue distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Cuando alza los ojos se da cuenta de que el cuervo sigue ahí, inmóvil. Con sus ojos rojos. Mirando, _escuchando._

Hay algo inusual en la forma como se para en la rama, quieto, inmóvil, como si fuera una estatua y no un ser vivo.

 _Creía que los cuervos no eran seres nocturnos._

Se acuerda de las veces que salía al patio a tomar el sol, de cuando veía a los cuervos cruzar el cielo impoluto. Entrando y saliendo de la prisión llevando…

Denki se endereza, olvidada su incomodidad y la sensación de pesadez en su cuerpo. Conoce a ese cuervo, no a **ese** en particular, pero esta seguro de que ha visto a otros igual a él.

—¿Denki?

La voz de Ochako lo arranca de su contemplación, cuando se gira hacia ella se da cuenta de que todos los omegas lo miran consternados. Solo entonces se percata que su aroma se ha dispersado a todo lo largo del claro transportando su malestar, pánico y los breves atisbos de su ciclo al resto del grupo.

—¿Qué sucede?,—pregunta un alfa apareciendo en el claro de improviso y alertando a la mayoría.

Denki se encoge porque en ese momento el aroma del alfa le resulta exquisito. Ni siquiera lo identifica, pero el contraste y la intensidad le hacen agua a la boca. Por suerte Ochako se arrodilla junto a él y el resto del grupo hace piña a su alrededor, sin duda alertados por su aroma. Combinados, su esencia consigue ahogar la sutil fragancia alfa que proviene del chico que no deja de estirarse para mirarlo por encima del mar de cabezas.

—¿Qué pasa?,—pregunta Kyouka, que, pese a tener una expresión de repentino interés, se mantiene a distancia, observando.

Denki estira el brazo y señala al cuervo, se siente tonto al hacerlo, temeroso de que su pánico sea infundado, pero lo cierto es que justo cuando todas las cabezas se giran hacia el animal, éste alza el vuelo sin perder un momento. Y no es el único, por todo el bosque se oye el repentino aleteo de un grupo de aves que desaparecen entre las copas de los árboles.

Cuando Denki mira a Ochako descubre en sus ojos una copia exacta de su miedo.

[…]

Escoltado por el grupo omega, Izuku atraviesa la estación de los guardias sin llamar la atención. Lleva sus provisiones frente a él, las cuales pasan desapercibidas entre los sacos de herramientas que algunos cargan de vuelta.

Sin sus vendas se siente desnudo. Tiene los codos apretados contra su cuerpo, rozando la pretina de su pantalón, y éstos le tiemblan junto con el resto del cuerpo. El nudo en su estómago es duro y le provoca malestar.

Avanzan por un largo túnel, con lámparas a los costados que señalan el camino. Peor que avanzar por la superficie rocosa estando descalzo, es el frío: Helado y cortante que lacera la piel cuando las corrientes de aire ascienden y rebotan en las paredes creando sonidos de monstruos hambrientos.

El suelo se inclina y termina frente a una plataforma que desciende llevándose un grupo omega tras otro. Mientras oye el estridente rechinido de la plataforma que desciende a una lentitud aterradora, Izuku entra en pánico. No quiere bajar, no quiere entrar ahí, pero no hay salida. Detrás de ellos uno de los guardias se mantiene a la espera de que todos bajen.

La plataforma traquetea al subir de vuelta y vuelve a bajar de nuevo. Izuku empieza a sentir angustia, su respiración se acelera, los latidos de su corazón empiezan a taladrar en sus oídos. Le sudan tanto las manos que la tela de su mochila ha empezado a humedecerse. Su garganta se comprime como si alguien la estuviera estrujando.

Con el estómago revuelto y las manos heladas, Izuku toma su lugar en el último grupo y fija sus ojos en el recuadro de luz que se distingue a lo lejos y que lentamente desaparece cuando la plataforma desciende. Ninguno de sus compañeros parece incómodo con el viaje, aunque es difícil asegurarlo siendo que no hay suficiente luz para escudriñar sus rostros.

Conforme bajan el miedo de Izuku se espesa hasta que finalmente escapa. El aroma denso y amargo inunda la pequeña plataforma y provoca que sus compañeros se remuevan sobre sus pies. Eso hasta que la muchacha de pelo naranja se acerca a él, con cuidado de no atraer la atención del guardia le pone una mano en el antebrazo y se mantiene firme a su lado. Su aroma a frutas resulta, sin lugar a duda, tranquilizador.

En cuanto llegan al final el guardia vuelve a la superficie llevándose la plataforma vacía. El resto de sus compañeros avanza por otro pasillo exactamente igual al primero. Esta vez el túnel termina frente a una puerta enrejada custodiada por otra pareja de guardias.

Esta vez los cuentan.

El estómago de Izuku se sacude con violencia cuando oye la conversación.

—¿Veintiuno? ¿Cómo que veintiuno? No pueden ser veintiuno. Has de haber contado mal.

—¿Los reúno para otro conteo?

—¡No! Los primeros tres grupos ya entraron, tendría que ir con Sei para pedirle su lista e ir a buscarlos directamente a sus celdas.

—Pero sobra uno.

—Mejor que sobre y no que falte.

—Pero…

—Escucha, va a ser hora del cambio de turno, seguramente contaste mal y no quiero quedarme horas extras para verificarlo. Son veintiuno, ¿y qué?

—Al menos tendríamos que informarle al General.

—¿Informarle qué?, ¿qué no sabes contar? Ya. Seguro que le causa gracia.

—¿Cómo sabemos que alguien no se escabulló?

—No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? Las bestias de allá fuera están entrenadas para matar a cualquiera que no sea uno de estos. Y estos no son espías, no son guerreros, ¿de acuerdo? Míralos nada más. Son perros inútiles. Solo saben tener hijos. Solo sirven para eso.

La conversación termina, la puerta se abre y el grupo de Izuku atraviesa la reja. De ahí todos se dispersan, aquellos que cargan con los pescados o con las herramientas se alejan en la misma dirección.

Izuku se detiene a contemplar un momento la sala. Es inmensa. Tiene forma circular con altos pilares que sostienen el techo. Lentamente y con mucho miedo, Izuku se aproxima al centro, donde un hoyo inmenso da la impresión de que se encuentra encima de una rosca.

Por culpa de la oscuridad no se alcanza a ver el fondo, pero Izuku cuenta perfectamente dos pisos hacia abajo exactamente iguales al suyo. Hacia arriba solo se distingue un techo oscuro.

—Vamos, no debemos llamar la atención.

Izuku se gira para mirarla con los ojos abiertos de puro espanto.

—¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?

Ella sacude la cabeza y lo empuja sin remordimientos.

—Vamos, de prisa, tu aroma empieza a resaltar y aunque todo alfa aquí está emparejado hay unos cuantos cuya unión aún es reciente y podrías atraer su atención.

Izuku sigue a la muchacha a las escaleras, descienden al segundo piso, al tercero y finalmente a un cuarto. De ahí salen y cruzan la sala –Izuku mira a su alrededor notando las celdas, todas ellas llenas–. Lo peor es el aroma porque huele a encierro, a tristeza, a dolor. El ambiente está cargado con el pesado aroma omega que ellos emiten cuando están heridos, enfermos o simplemente tienen miedo. En contraste el aroma alfa habla de ira, de violencia, de amargura. La combinación sobrecarga la nariz de Izuku, de por si sensible por culpa de la luna, así que las náuseas vuelven más fuertes que nunca y se vuelve imposible controlar su ansiedad.

Sigue a la chica por otro túnel, hasta una habitación que parece la cocina. De ahí se encaminan al fondo, al cuarto de la despensa. Ahí ella enciende una de las lámparas y la usa para mostrarle un nicho viejo, oculto tras una pared falsa. El suelo está cubierto de telas sucias, parcialmente cubiertas de sangre, hay un pequeño estante pegado a la pared que contiene bandejas, telas y frascos. Lo peor es el aroma, apesta a muerte y encierro.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

La chica lo ignora, aparta las cobijas más sucias y sacude el resto.

—Puedo dejarte la lámpara, pero solo una pequeña botella de aceite porque es una de las cosas que controlan. De todos modos, no necesitas luz. ¿Tienes comida?

—Algo.

—Bien, te traeré fruta, no será mucho, pero no te morirás de hambre. También traeré una cubeta de agua. Procura no tirarla. Si necesitas ir al baño hay una bacinilla en la esquina. Dudo mucho que la utilices regularmente, pero vendré a limpiarla una vez cada día.

—De acuerdo, sí, gracias.

—¿Cuánto dura tu ciclo?

—Dos días. Tres cuando mucho.

—De acuerdo. Dos veces al día viene un grupo a preparar la comida. No te molestaran, pero procura no salir a buscarlos no vaya a ser que algún guardia decida rondar la cocina. Si consigo alguna manta extra te la traeré, pero no te garantizo nada.

—Está bien. Gracias por ayudarme.

La muchacha se tensa, aprieta la boca y parece discutir consigo misma. Finalmente toma aire y dice:

—Recuerda que me debes un favor.

—¿Me dirás ahora de que se trata?

Ella toma aire—Después. Ahora tengo que irme.

Izuku la ve marchar después de colocar la pared falsa en su lugar. Con mucho cuidado se recuesta entre las mantas viejas y se asegura de apagar la lampara para ahorrar el aceite dejando sus provisiones al alcance de la mano. Solo es hasta que estira sus piernas que se da cuenta de lo cansado que esta. Se ha pasado los últimos días caminando con descansos breves, sin una buena noche de sueño, o una alimentación apropiada.

El cansancio, la convalecencia de su enfermedad, y el hambre, hacen sospechar a Izuku que su ciclo será uno particularmente difícil. Especialmente porque será el primero en que tenga que hacerse a la idea de que Katsuki está muerto.

Izuku cierra los ojos, entierra la cara en la manta sucia y hace un gran esfuerzo por controlar las emociones que su ciclo hacen florecer.

[…]

A Shuichi lo despertaron a media noche, cuando uno de sus hombres irrumpió en su tienda sin anunciarse.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! ¿cuál es el problema?

—Lo siento, señor. Los cuervos han vuelto.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?

—Me temo que fueron descubiertos, señor.

—¿Descubiertos?

—Es la explicación que da su entrenador, al parecer los cuervos tienen ordenes de huir si son descubiertos.

—¿Eso significa que encontraron a los salvajes?

—Si, señor, tenemos su ubicación exacta, también su número. Podemos empezar a planear una ofensiva.

—Excelente, envíen un informe a Kurogiri, también reúne a las tropas. En cuanto tengamos un plan empezaremos a movernos, quiero saber cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar hasta allá y cuál es la situación que vamos a encontrar. Quiero liquidar este asunto tan pronto sea posible.

[…]

—¿En dónde está el príncipe?

Es oír la pregunta y sentir que su sangre se espesa. La ira se combina con la incredulidad para formar un nudo que se asienta por encima de su esternón. Se ha quedado mudo y paralizado en su lugar.

 _Tienes que estar bromeando._

Junto a ellos _"La Montaña"_ permanece al margen, observando con atención y escaneando el terreno pendiente de cualquier amenaza. El alfa es altísimo, musculoso y ágil. Katsuki ha luchado con él en varios combates de prueba y no deja de sorprenderle que una mole de ese tamaño pueda moverse tan rápido; es una suerte que al menos él esté al pendiente de los alrededores porque Katsuki tiene toda su atención puesta en la conversación.

Nota que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa; tal es su emoción que incluso sus voces se oyen amortiguadas, la culpa la tiene la sangre que le ruge en los oídos.

—¿No está aquí?,—pregunta el chico alto de pelo azul.

—Creímos que estaría contigo—añade Kirishima con su ceño fruncido.

—El plan era que el príncipe se reuniera con ustedes para después huir a la frontera.

Kirishima le enseña la misiva que Katsuki recibió junto con los viales, y después procede a explicarle la situación. La expresión del hombre se va oscureciendo al oír el relato.

—Pensamos que al ser descubierto el príncipe decidió reunirse con el ejército. Creímos que buscaba contarle al rey del incienso.

—Tenemos que informarle al rey—sugiere chico de pelo azul—El príncipe mismo lo sugiere en su carta.

—El rey está muerto.

Silencio.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No!

—No estuve presente en el combate, pero los sobrevivientes me lo contaron. Hace unos días, cuando la flota real llego a las playas, el rey ordenó el ataque contra uno de los puertos. Resulto ser una trampa. Utilizaron el incienso para neutralizar y masacrar a toda la fuerza alfa. Pocos de ellos sobrevivieron. Los refuerzos beta tuvieron que replegarse y volver a los botes. El rey fue herido de gravedad y murió poco después.

—¿Ellos…?

—¿Cómo…?

—Nos traicionaron. Jin Bubaigawara, guardia real, orquestó el ataque al rey. Ahora él comanda el ejército; al menos la mitad de las tropas. El resto se ha marchado hacia el oeste para lanzar otra ofensiva. No saben del incienso así que enviamos a un mensajero con ellos. Con suerte los alcanzaran antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Tras un momento de estupefacta incredulidad ambos muchachos comienzan a lanzar pregunta tras pregunta, queriendo conocer hasta el último detalle de la situación. Ofuscado, Katsuki estalla.

—¡Cállense!

Los tres lo miran, dos expresiones de horror y una de sorpresa.

—¡Basta de parloteo inútil!

—¿Quién eres?,—pregunta el hombre de pelo negro

—Has dicho que tu príncipe tenía ordenes de ir a la frontera.

—Tú-

—¡Escucha! ¡No tengo tiempo! Tu príncipe tenía ordenes de ir a la frontera, pero no llegó a ella. Lo descubrieron, ¿qué habría hecho él?

—No lo sé.

—¿No eres su maestro? Su instructor o lo que sea. Debes conocerlo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Kirishima interviene en ese momento.

—Su nombre es Bakugou, Aizawa-sensei, es el alfa que lideró el asalto a la prisión. Él nos liberó.

Aizawa lo estudia y Katsuki procura que la ira que vibra dentro de él se refleje por completo en sus ojos.

—¿Bakugou?,—pregunta Aizawa en voz baja mirándolo fijamente—¿Eres pariente de Mitsuki?

La pregunta lo sorprende—¿Conoces a mi madre?

—¿Tu madre?... Sí, veo el parecido. Conozco a Mitsuki. Entrene con ella cuando éramos jóvenes. Ella y sus guerreros han dirigido el único asalto exitoso contra una de las prisiones. Su historia se ha convertido en leyenda.

En ese instante Kirishima se gira hacia él con la boca abierta.

—¡¿Tu madre es la _Furia Roja_?!

—¿Qué?

—¡Mitsuki! ¡ _La Furia_ _Roja!_ Le dicen así por las flores color cereza que lleva a la espalda. Cuando lucha es como un borrón de color rojo. ¡Todos hemos oído sobre ella! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Eres su hijo!

—Creía que el hijo de Mitsuki murió en el mar. El barco esclavista que lo transportaba cayó presa de una tormenta, esa es la historia que se cuenta.

—Solo uno de los barcos naufragó esa noche. Y de acuerdo con lo que _el poste_ ese dijo—señala al muchacho de pelo azul—ustedes se encontraron con el único omega sobreviviente. El omega que ahora mismo viaja con tu príncipe, ¿no es así?

Silencio y después—Así es.

—Bien—Katsuki se endereza, crece y su aroma se espesa a su alrededor—dejemos en claro que no me interesa encontrar a tu príncipe; pero él tiene algo que es _**mío**_. Y voy a buscarlo. Has dicho que no podemos contar con ayuda del exterior, solo quedamos nosotros, así que tratemos de nuevo: Tu príncipe tenía ordenes de ir a la frontera, pero no llegó a ella. Lo descubrieron, ¿qué habría hecho él?

—Acercarse a la costa y reunirse con el ejército para informar del incienso lo antes posible.

—¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que tuviera éxito?

—Si Shouto hubiera tenido contacto con las tropas de Yuuei, Jin se habría enterado de inmediato; pero él también lo estaba buscando. A la costa no llegó. Si viajaba con Kamui es posible que los llevara a esconderse a las montañas.

—¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?

—La única forma de contactar con él es mediante un ave mensajera. Un ave entrenada especialmente para esta tarea.

—¿Dónde está el pájaro?

—En Yuuei.

Katsuki maldice—¿De qué otra forma puedes comunicarte con él?

Silencio—No hay otra forma. Tenemos que esperar hasta que el príncipe aparezca.

Antes de que Katsuki empiece a maldecir, Kirishima interviene.

—Ella lo conoce.

—¿Quién es ella?,—pregunta Aizawa

—La chica que nos dio los viales y las cartas. La guardia de piel rosada—mira a Katsuki y este asiente con lentitud—Tal vez ella sepa cómo localizar a Kamui.

—Volvamos—replica Katsuki con fuerza, la ansiedad vibrando en su interior a un ritmo desenfrenado y volátil. Le urge regresar, buscar a la guardia y salir tras el rastro de _Kamui_.

 _Maldita sea, Deku_ , _mantente lejos de los problemas._

Continuará

n/a

Intentaba retomar el ritmo de actualizaciones cada dos semanas, pero tuve un problema con este capítulo. Había una escena que estaba marcada para aparecer aquí, pero no conseguía encajar. Y a consecuencia de eso me embarque en una historia de magia, estilo Hogwarts XD, pero ubicada en la escuela de magia japonesa.

Bien dicen que a veces tienes que dejar lo que haces y luego volver para retomarlo con otra perspectiva. Terminé la historia de Mahoutokoro y cuando volví aquí pude terminar la edición y decidí cortar la escena que me daba problemas. Vendrá en el que sigue, pero así puedo construirla sin prisas.

Mientras tanto empieza la cacería. Y no me refiero a la búsqueda por Izuku. Ya nos leemos.


	21. Añoranza

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:**

Karyu Robotnik. Kazehayakudo. Arekusa. Kuso Yuuko. Layla Ackerman. Hasu Fanfiction. Ju. Angryboyfriends. Lady-blacksleeves. BonnieGray. Repollounicorniano. Ale. GabyLyann. Jess. Porusnani98

Son maravillosos, gracias. Es un placer leerlos siempre y procuro contestarles a todos. Si no puedo es porque no dejan su correo, pero aún así sepan que los aprecio. ¡Muchos saludos!

 **Notas:** Pero ¡qué es esto! ¿Otro capítulo? ¿Una semana después? ¡No!... Pues sí. Aprovechemos que se puede.

 **Notas sobre el título:** El capítulo 6 de la historia se titula Nostalgia. Éste se titula Añoranza, que, si bien son sinónimos, hay una ligera diferencia. Nostalgia es una pena que sientes por algo o alguien que perdiste y que no puedes recuperar (sientes nostalgia al recordar tu infancia). Añoranza también es una sensación de pérdida, pero de algo que puedes repetir (añoras la comida de tu madre).

 **Sinopsis:** Existen personas tan nobles que sufren cuando otros lo hacen. Existen horrores en nuestro mundo que son difíciles de imaginar, pero no existe mayor mal que aquel que ejercemos contra los nuestros.

.

.

 **Capítulo 21: Añoranza**

"Though lovers be lost, love shall not" - Dylan Thomas

 _Aunque los amantes se pierdan, el amor no lo hace._

[…]

El mundo es un hoyo oscuro que palpita, es caliente e incómodo y parece extenderse en todas direcciones de forma lenta pero constante. No duele, no como una herida mortal. Es incomodidad, bochorno, tensión, ansiedad y deseo. Es como si no cupiera dentro de su cuerpo, como una energía que vibra dentro de él buscando salida, queriendo estallar.

Entre las mantas sucias Izuku gime, se frota, se mueve. Se gira boca abajo, encoge las piernas, se apoya en los codos, se endereza hasta encontrarse a cuatro patas respirando agitadamente, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y totalmente desnudo. La oscuridad lo rodea, el mundo es frío y está completa y absolutamente vacío.

Tiene la entrepierna húmeda, con su erección presionando contra su vientre. Otra oleada de calor asciende por su cuerpo, sus manos ceden e Izuku apoya la cara contra las mantas, inhalando, buscando un aroma que responda al suyo.

Solo encuentra tierra y un indistinguible tufo de podredumbre.

Izuku baja las caderas, las aprieta contra las piernas dobladas, todo su cuerpo se contrae en un nudo tenso, a la espera.

La sensación de bochorno remite e Izuku rueda sobre su costado hasta colocarse boca arriba. No hay techo visible, no hay mundo a su alrededor, solo oscuridad. Es como flotar en una balsa sobre un mar infinito. Las manos de Izuku cobran vida y se desplazan perezosas sobre su cuerpo. Se toca, con la mente en blanco, intentando aliviar la necesidad.

Pero no puede, no hay satisfacción.

Es entonces cuando su mente lo traiciona. _Kacchan_. El nombre tiene el suficiente poder para sacudirlo, para despertar cada terminación nerviosa, para aflojar sus músculos ante la expectativa de lo que él considera inevitable… pero cuando eso no pasa su mente solo atina a evocar una sucesión de recuerdos con la esperanza de aliviar la espera; esos recuerdos florecen dentro de él como capullos en el jardín.

.

 _Katsuki junto a él, comiendo, con los pies en el agua, tiene la mirada fija al frente, pensativa e inalcanzable. Izuku quiere tocarlo, quiere extender la mano y deslizar los dedos por su hombro, pero se contiene, porque se acuerda de sus hojas sin flores y se avergüenza._

 _._

 _Katsuki sonriendo cuando consigue vencer por primera vez a un alfa dos años mayor a él. El gesto es amplio, rebosante de orgullo y autoridad._

 _._

' _Aquí plantaremos un campo', recuerda su voz, con sus timbres infantiles rebosantes de determinación._

—Kacchan—su nombre es un eco que se eleva y se desploma en el silencio que lo rodea.

' _Aquí plantaremos un campo', recuerda sus ojos de un escarlata intenso que no se apartan de él. Su aroma es madera y humo, intoxicante, familiar, abrasador, como una fogata en una noche fría._

—Kacchan—la súplica se pierde en el vacío que lo rodea. Gira cada vez más rápido hasta desvanecerse.

' _Aquí plantaremos un campo', recuerda sus manos y su boca, recuerda sus hombros, la extensión de su brazo que señala. Y recuerda sus ojos, firmes, decididos y aterrados. Y se permite soñar. 'Y cuando las veas te acordarás…'_

' _Me acordaría de ti aunque no tuviera ni una sola flor azul, Katsuki', su nombre, enroscándose en la punta de su lengua y sacudiendo su mundo._

—Katsuki

 _._

Una descarga lo recorre y casi de inmediato su cuerpo entero se contrae. Todo queda en pausa, pero la dulce y tibia inconsciencia no dura demasiado. Dentro de su pecho la añoranza se arremolina con la fuerza de un mar embravecido, crece y se agita, soplando culpas y reproches. En su estado, con sus emociones a flor de piel, le resulta imposible controlarla. La pena y la angustia se desbordan de él en oleadas cada vez más grandes. Llora de nuevo, con el antebrazo derecho sobre los ojos, el cuerpo encogido, y su mano izquierda cubriendo su boca a fin de mitigar los sollozos. El nudo que se forma en su garganta es casi físico, le impide tragar sin hacerse daño.

Pasan las horas, los sollozos se calman. Izuku se limpia las manos contra la manta, después la estira con cuidado y tantea hasta que encuentra su odre de agua del que bebe con cautela. Se estira y come, o más bien mastica sin fuerza el pan que aún le queda. Al final se sumerge en una duermevela tumultuosa, llena de recuerdos, de escenas fragmentadas.

No deja de recordar la frase 'Aquí plantaremos un campo' aunque no consigue recordar dónde la ha oído antes. Cada vez que piensa en ella tiene ganas de llorar, de encogerse en un rincón y gritar hasta quedarse sin aire. Es como un cuchillo que se entierra en su corazón sangrante.

Después de un rato la necesidad regresa, Izuku despierta embotado, incomodo, ansioso. Y todo vuelve a empezar.

[…]

Las hojas de _panax_ son amargas y uno de sus efectos secundarios es el exceso de saliva. Denki lo detesta, pero es muchísimo mejor tener que escupir cada quince minutos que abandonarse a la necesidad que lo convertiría en un blanco fácil.

La planta controla el flujo de lubricante en su cuerpo, mitiga su deseo, lo mantiene despierto y le da energía, pero eso es todo, aún con ella la sensación de incomodidad persiste. Nota sus hombros tensos, el vientre vacío, y cada músculo de su cuerpo suplica a voces el contacto, cada hueso dentro de él desea consuelo.

Sentado junto a la rueda de uno de los carromatos y removiéndose en su lugar cada cinco minutos en busca de la posición más cómoda, Denki escupe el exceso de saliva y sigue masticando. El sabor del _panax_ es asqueroso, aunque no lo suficiente para provocarle náuseas. Denki mastica, se estira, escupe y repite.

Antes los carromatos solo transportaban a un puñado de los suyos, aquellos cuyo ciclo iniciaba temprano. Ahora casi la mitad del grupo se encuentra dentro. Si fuera cualquier otro día se ayudarían entre sí para calmarse, para disponer de unos preciosos segundos de deliciosa laxitud, aunque no satisfacción, pero ahora todos mastican _panax_ vigilando con cuidado sus alrededores.

Otra de las ventajas del _panax_ es que el aroma es tan amargo que atenúa, solo en parte, el poderoso aroma que un omega en ciclo emite. No es suficiente sin embargo y todo el grupo omega ha tenido que alejarse del campamento principal. Se han instalado cerca del río, mientras aquellos que están libres del ciclo preparan la comida y vigilan que ningún alfa se aproxime.

Ayudando con la vigilancia están los barbaros beta que poseen cierta tolerancia al ciclo omega, entre ellos se encuentran las dos bellezas bárbaras de pelo negro -Denki ni siquiera ha tenido oportunidad de preguntarles su nombre-, y Kyouka, que ayuda a Ochako a distribuir las raciones de comida.

Denki se frota las manos, cierra los ojos e intenta relajarse. Con la mente en blanco lo primero que se le ocurre es la sonrisa desinhibida de Eijirou, tan inmensa que la punta de sus colmillos se asoma por entre sus labios. Denki recuerda la sensación electrizante que sacudió su cuerpo al ser mordido. Es acordarse de ese día y sentir que la tensión vuelve de inmediato, bulle dentro de él como burbujas de agua hirviendo. Denki se remueve en su lugar, repentinamente acalorado. Le echa la culpa a su ciclo, lleno de emociones descontroladas y deseos reprimidos. Es su época más vulnerable, cuando la culpa se aferra con fuerza y los recuerdos afloran con mayor facilidad.

' _Denki_ '

Es como una maldición, la forma como pronuncia su nombre, delicado, maravillado, enternecido. Denki lo aborrece, aborrece la forma como su cuerpo se retuerce, la sensación de ansiedad que se extiende dentro de él ante la remembranza. Pero no, en realidad no es eso lo que aborrece. Aborrece la sensación de pérdida… porque lo extraña. Lo extraña pese a que solo convivieron un mes, un mes completo de charlas absurdas y verdades absolutas. No intercambiaron datos personales y aun así hablaron de todo. Rieron y lloraron -al menos Denki lo hizo- y compartieron la clase de intimidad que resulta aterradora.

Porque durante ese mes se acordó de quien había sido antes. Del Denki que tenía una madre y soñaba con recuperar la panadería de sus padres. Un sueño simplista para un chico simplista. El Denki de esa época reía con la boca abierta, alzando el cuello, sin miedo. El Denki de esa época era feliz, hacía bromas, y podía coquetear sin sentir culpa. El Denki de esa época adoraba apropiarse de la atención de cualquier alfa de su edad. Ese Denki no se habría sentido abrumado por la atención inocente, la sonrisa franca y la deslumbrante personalidad.

Así que se alejó, impuso el silencio entre ellos. Tenía que alejarse, tenía que levantar los muros y avanzar; porque ese Denki estaba muerto y era absurdo pensar en él.

El Denki de ahora no piensa mucho en el futuro, no más allá de lo que comerán mañana. El Denki de ahora no puede reír sin sentir miedo. El Denki de ahora no se siente capaz de buscar consuelo cuando sabe que eso es un arma de doble filo.

Y se odia, porque una parte de él extraña reír y otra parte -más dura y acerada- sigue contando los días hasta que el sueño termine y tenga que volver a los calabozos oscuros. La mayor parte del tiempo puede acallar ese miedo, pero ahora, cuando sus emociones se agitan inconsolables dentro de él se vuelve sumamente difícil fingir normalidad. Y lo extraña. Lo extraña, no solo por la risa, sino porque se contuvo para no marcarlo cuando habría sido tan fácil, porque es amable y honesto y franco y Denki no se siente merecedor de su atención.

' _Denki'_

Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, Denki abre los ojos, estira las piernas y escupe de nuevo. Se levanta con esfuerzo y va en busca de Ochako que está repartiendo mantas. Se detiene junto a ella, escupe la pulpa amarga que lleva en la boca y le dice:

—¿Qué hago?,—inmediatamente después toma otras dos hojas de _panax_ y empieza a masticar. El penetrante sabor amargo consigue mitigar su ansiedad.

—Descansa, Denki—responde Ochako mirándolo con simpatía—Duerme un poco si eso quieres.

—No puedo dormir.

Cada vez que intenta dormir vuelve a soñar con Eijirou y si no es él son los cuervos. Las aves de alas negras y ojos rojos. Los ve en su sueño mientras sobrevuelan encima suyo hasta que llega un momento en que descienden bruscamente hacia él y graznan con un sonido terrible. Despierta aterrado con la sensación fantasmal de sus picos desgarrando su carne.

Tres días y el susto de los pájaros sigue ahí.

No es el único, sabe que los cuervos también han activado las alertas en la cabeza del líder bárbaro. La única razón por la que el grupo entero no ha hecho maletas para irse de ahí es porque Togata no se atreve a mover al grupo omega durante la luna llena. En su lugar ha desplegado varios grupos de centinelas alrededor del perímetro y ha ordenado establecer círculos de defensa.

Denki lo sabe porque Kyouka ha tenido la amabilidad de explicárselo a Ochako.

—Ve a descansar—añade Kyouka mirándolo con una sonrisa condescendiente. Ella siempre es condescendiente con él, con todo el grupo omega en realidad, no con Ochako por quien parece sentir una simpatía absoluta.

—No puedo descansar—ella no lo entiende y él no puede explicárselo; no tiene forma de decirle que aunque el _panax_ consigue controlar su necesidad, la ansiedad sigue ahí—Y no puedo dormir.

Al final Ochako se apiada de él.

—Ve y siéntate en la fogata con Momo, ella está cuidando del fuego. En cuanto termine con las mantas iré a platicar contigo.

Denki asiente y obedece. Se deja caer junto a la hoguera, que está caliente y resulta asfixiante, pero es muchísimo mejor que estar solo rodeado de ideas absurdas. Momo, la belleza bárbara que deslumbra con su larguísimo pelo oscuro, le sonríe con dulzura.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Denki sacude la cabeza, todo lo que come le sabe a _panax_ así que prefiere esperar hasta que el hambre sea insoportable. Ella toma nota de sus emociones tumultuosas y guarda silencio, así que es él quien tiene que iniciar la conversación.

—¿Es cierto que hay torneos para escoger al compañero de un omega?,—pregunta en voz baja sin dejar de masticar y escupir.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Inasa. Platicamos antes de que se fuera.

—Oh… bueno, sí, los hay. No muchos omega nacen en cada generación. Y la mayoría de ellos mueren antes de llegar a la adolescencia. Los que sobreviven para alcanzar su primer ciclo reciben proposiciones de un numeroso grupo de candidatos. Si la familia ya ha escogido un pretendiente el asunto no pasa de ahí, pero a veces organizan torneos de combate para elegir a su consorte.

—¿Qué pasa con el resto?

—Si buscan tener descendencia se unen a mujeres beta. La mayoría de ellas se comprometen jóvenes.

—¿Kyouka tiene un prometido?

Momo se ríe—Kyouka es un caso especial. Es pequeña para la media bárbara así que no resalta con facilidad, pero tampoco es que a ella le interese el asunto. No quiere unirse a un alfa, ni tener hijos. Por lo que sé, desafío la voluntad de su familia y se entrenó para ser guardia personal de Togata. Y al final su esfuerzo dio frutos porque todos la reconocen y la respetan y sus padres han dejado de preguntarle por sus prospectos.

—¿Y tú?

La sonrisa de Momo se atenúa.

—Bueno, mis padres tenían intención de casarme con el jefe Togata, pero él y Tamaki formalizaron su relación pese a que nunca podrán tener descendencia. Así que mientras mis padres siguen con la ilusión de que el jefe Togata tal vez considere convertirme en la madre de sus hijos, tengo la oportunidad de viajar con su grupo.

—¿Un hijo? ¿Quieres un niño?

—Algún día me gustaría tener hijos, por ahora aprovecho la libertad que tengo para hacer lo que me gusta.

—¿Qué es…?

—Viajar, conocer el mundo que existe más allá de las montañas.

—Ya.

—Sabes, tienes unos ojos preciosos. Son de un dorado brillante como oro derretido. Si vivieras en las montañas la lista de tus pretendientes sería larguísima.

Denki se eriza, traga con fuerza en lugar de escupir y el amargo sabor del _panax_ se desliza con lentitud por su tráquea. Se cubre los ojos con las manos y por suerte para él Ochako llega a cambiar de tema.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos—dice ella y por la forma como Kyouka frunce el entrecejo, Denki entiende que no se trata de un tema nuevo—Si tu señor cree que vendrán a buscarnos…

—¿Buscarnos?,—interrumpe Denki—¿Quiénes?, ¿los guardias?

Ochako se inclina hacia él y le susurra.

—Kyouka dice que es una posibilidad.

—En realidad—explica Kyouka ante la mirada aterrada de Denki—siempre ha sido una posibilidad. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que descubran lo que sucedió en la prisión. Tarde o temprano enviarán a un grupo tras de ustedes. Lo más importante ahora es prepararnos para alejarnos de aquí lo antes posible.

—Tendríamos que irnos ya—dice Ochako con ira, pero Denki la conoce lo suficiente para saber que su ira es solo la máscara que oculta su miedo.

—No—responde él con suavidad—tenemos que esperar a Bakugou.

—Aunque ellos estuvieran aquí—añade Momo—el jefe Togata no aceptaría moverse mientras la luna llena esté en el cielo. Le preocupa demasiado exponerlos al peligro en su condición.

—Podemos cuidar de nosotros—dice Denki

—Y podemos luchar—añade Ochako

Tanto Kyouka como Momo se escandalizan.

—Un omega no lucha—explica Momo con calma—El jefe Togata jamás se atrevería a permitir que un omega entre en combate. Nosotros los cuidaremos.

Kyouka asiente y enumera cada una de las precauciones que su líder ha puesto en marcha.

Denki y Ochako la escuchan con atenciòn, pero eso no consigue calmar su ansiedad.

[…]

El final de un ciclo es como despertar tras un largo día de ejercicio: Exhausto, con las articulaciones adoloridas, la piel pegajosa y sucia, el pelo empapado y un hambre voraz; pero no es nada que un buen baño, una buena comida y una infusión de astrágalo no consiga aliviar. Por desgracia Izuku no cuenta con ninguna de esas tres cosas.

Cuando despierta se siente vacío, ligero, como alguien que ha llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Se toca el rostro y de inmediato nota la hinchazón alrededor de las mejillas y los ojos. Es una suerte que no haya nadie con él porque no quiere ver caras llenas de pena ni desea conforte de ningún tipo.

Toma aire con lentitud, no hay voces que lo alienten a no rendirse, no hay energía que lo impulse a moverse. Dentro de él, en lo profundo de su mente, sabe que la tristeza que lo invade es un síntoma indiscutible del **luto** , y que en determinados casos puede conducir a la muerte; pero en la naturaleza de Izuku no existe la opción de _rendirse_. Sin importar lo difícil, lo aterrador o lo complicado que algo pueda ser, Izuku sigue porque nunca ha deseado ser una carga para nadie.

 _Muévete, tienes que moverte,_ con lentitud se gira. Toma aire a bocanadas, luchando con la pesadez que lo invade.

Alguien se ha tomado la molestia de encender la lampara, también le han traído comida, una pequeña cubeta de agua, una tácita de pasas y un pequeño trozo de tela limpio. Sobre la tela hay un rectángulo de papel que dice: _No salgas, volveré al amanecer._

Con movimientos metódicos Izuku toma su odre de agua y lo llena. Examina el nicho y se arrastra hasta el estante; en él encuentra hojas secas de hierbabuena en uno de los frascos y también una vieja esponja.

 _Báñate, tienes que bañarte._

Deshace las hojas de hierbabuena y coloca un poco de agua en el frasco, después usa la esponja y el resto del agua para eliminar la tierra de su piel y pelo. A falta de jabón tiene que tallarse con fuerza hasta que siente arder su piel. Cuando termina usa el agua del frasco con hierbabuena para cubrir el aroma a ciclo que aún perdura en su cuerpo. No es un baño propiamente dicho, pero al menos ha conseguido que su cuerpo esté lo más limpio posible.

 _Come, tienes que comer._

Su comida consiste en un plato de remolachas hervidas, cuando Izuku las toca se da cuenta de que aún están tibias. El agua que se encuentra al fondo del plato es de un intenso color rojo.

Algo dentro de Izuku se contrae.

 _Come._

Izuku acerca la tacita de pasas y empieza a comerlas sin prisa, sin dejar de ver el líquido rojo en el fondo del plato. Cuando las pasas se acaban Izuku extiende la mano y toma una remolacha. Se la come con mordiscos pequeños, con el jugo escurriendo por su mano, cubriéndola de un color rojo y manchando sus dedos de una tonalidad más oscura.

La remolacha se termina e Izuku contempla sus dedos con ojos vacíos. Sin pensarlo extiende la mano hacia la nota y la toma. Le da la vuelta y la coloca sobre su rodilla. El papel se mancha al contacto con sus dedos, pero a Izuku no le importa. Con muchísimo cuidado, sin detenerse a pensar, empieza a dibujar. Lo hace con una precisión nacida de la costumbre, traza la flor con su dedo índice dándole la forma que recuerda, humedeciendo sus dedos en el tinte rojo y usando sus uñas para los bordes.

Como el espacio es reducido no puede dibujar la imagen completa con forma de espada compuesta de muchas flores parecidas, así que solamente dibuja una, pero se queda satisfecho con ella. Sujeta el trozo de papel y la mira.

Solo alguien que haya visto la versión real podría reconocerla.

'Aquí plantaremos un campo'

Se acuerda de la promesa, se avergüenza de haberla olvidado. Le ha tomado años pensar en ella y casi desearía no haberlo hecho porque todo lo que siente ahora es dolor.

 _No seas debilucho._

El recuerdo lo llena de nostalgia, Izuku toma aire una vez más, con fuerza. Alza los ojos al cielo y contiene el aliento hasta que está seguro de que no se echará a llorar de nuevo.

Una vez seco, coloca el trozo de papel con su flor bajo la tacita vacía, se acaba la segunda remolacha y después procede a masajear sus músculos con cuidado; mientras trabaja no deja de repetirse las mismas palabras: _voy a salir de aquí, buscare a Shouto, y cuando todo esto acabe volveré a casa, veré a mi madre. Visitare a Mitsuki. Le diré…_

Se le humedecen los ojos y tiene que hacer una pausa para controlarse.

Izuku se viste y en un arranque de ansiedad se pone a limpiar el nido. Sacude las mantas, revisa el estante y reordena todos los frascos. Cuando no le queda nada que hacer apaga la lámpara para ahorrar aceite, se sienta con las piernas encogidas y empieza a recitar su lista de plantas. Cuando termina vuelve a empezar, una y otra vez sin permitir que su mente divague.

Tan concentrado está que no escucha los pasos que se aproximan. Se sobresalta cuando la pared falsa es removida y la omega de la vez anterior entra llevando su propia lampara. Entre sus brazos lleva un paquete que le tiende sin decir palabra.

Cuando Izuku lo abre encuentra tres papas cocidas, toma una y le extiende el resto a la muchacha, pero ella sacude la cabeza.

—Son para ti, come, necesitarás fuerza—de pronto se detiene y aspira—huele a hierbabuena, ¿eres tú? No recuerdo que olieras así.

—¿Eh? Oh, no. Solo lo use para limpiarme. ¿Huele demasiado?

—No, no, pero resalta aquí porque usualmente no huele así.

—Lo sé… este cuarto huele a muerto.

Ella se entiesa.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

Izuku se encoge de hombros.

—No te lo he preguntado antes, lo siento, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Izuku.

—Mi nombre es Itsuka.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Demasiado… no lo sé.

—Perdona.

Itsuka lo deja pasar.

—Dijiste que te hiciste pasar por beta, ¿por qué?

—Es una historia larga, ¿quieres oírla?, ¿o has venido para hablarme del favor?

Itsuka asiente despacio, guarda silencio y cuando empieza hablar lo hace lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dijiste que eras un sanador, ¿mentiste?

—No.

—Bien—traga saliva, sus ojos se desvían a la pared, toma aire y finalmente lo mira—porque necesito que me lo quites—coloca una mano en su vientre y es toda la explicación que Izuku necesita.

—¿Por qué?

Sus ojos verdes se llenan de lágrimas—No puedo tenerlo, no de nuevo.

—No te entiendo.

Ella se recompone, suspira—¿Sabes lo que sucede en las prisiones?

—Los obligan a emparejarse.

—Sí. Cuando eso pasa nos traen aquí. En la prisión siempre nos advertían sobre los emparejamientos, decían que conducía a un destino peor. Y tenían razón—toma aire, Izuku la ve luchar con cada palabra que pronuncia—Cuando llegué aquí nos encerraron durante semanas enteras a mi alfa y a mí. Esperan a que el vínculo se fortalezca y después abren la puerta. A mí me encadenaron a mi celda. A mi alfa le asignaron un trabajo en el embarcadero, se marcha temprano, vuelve tarde y duerme junto a mí por la noche. Cada mañana se marcha a construir barcos. Sé que no todos trabajan ahí, algunos son llevados a las montañas para ampliar los túneles o preparar otras cupulas como la que viste al entrar.

—¿Cuántas cúpulas hay?

—Yo solo conozco la mía, pero sé que hay más—suspira—Cuando llegas tienes que quedarte ahí, sin hacer nada. En la prisión nos daban trabajo, nos hacían sentir útiles, pero al llegar aquí… De la comida se encarga el grupo omega adulto, aquellos que son demasiado grandes para ser enviados a la prisión. Ellos cuidan de los nuevos.

Izuku asiente, se acuerda del adulto que viajaba en el mismo barco que él.

—¿Y ellos no conocen cuántas cupulas hay?

—No, ninguno de ellos puede hablar. Les cortan la lengua al llegar. No pueden decirnos nada, ni advertirnos ni acusarlos. Se limitan a llevarnos de comer.

Izuku procura tragarse el horror que lo sacude.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te dejan ahí?

—Hasta que tu estado empieza a mostrarse.

Ella no añade más e Izuku traga con fuerza.

—¿Te embarazaste?

—Todos aquí lo hacen, no se puede evitar. No tenemos _panax_ para debilitar los síntomas del ciclo, y tarde o temprano te dejas llevar. Cuando eso pasa te dejan salir y te unes a la rutina: Cocinar, lavar, coser, limpiar… nos encargamos de nosotros y de los nuestros.

—Los alfa…

—Obedecen las ordenes, se comportan. No pueden arriesgar la vida de su omega o la de su cachorro. No huirán mientras su omega este encadenado a la celda. Tampoco lo harán una vez que salgan de ella.

Izuku respira, cuando lo hace nota el temblor en las manos; aprieta los puños y se atraganta.

—Tú-

Ella retoma su relato, su voz adquiere un ritmo apresurado, como si intentara escupir el mal que le hace daño.

—No muchos llegan hasta el final. La alimentación es terrible, insuficiente, pero a ellos no les importa. Si el omega pierde al bebé vuelven a intentarlo. Vuelven a encerrarlo y el ciclo se repite. Pero si el cachorro consigue nacer se lo llevan, y entonces te dejan salir porque saben que así nunca irás a ningún lado.

—Tu bebé…

—Va a cumplir un año, creo. Aún vive. Pero no será por mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué…?

—Algunos dicen que se los llevan para criarlos, para darles una mejor vida, pero es mentira. Lo sé. No sé que hacen con ellos, pero ninguno sobrevive.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cuando se llevaron al mío me quede a solas con el omega que limpiaba. Aunque no podía hablar le hice muchas preguntas. _¿A dónde lo llevan?, ¿qué harán con él?, ¿estará a salvo?_ , y él empezó a llorar. Le pregunté: _¿estará bien?_ , y sacudió la cabeza. Me dijo que no. Le pregunté: _¿vivirá?_ Y su respuesta fue levantar un dedo.

—¿Un dedo?

—Un año. Todos los niños viven hasta que cumplen un año.

—¿Estás segura?

—He visto los patrones. No sé qué harán con nuestros hijos, no sé para que los quieren, pero después de un año dejan de ser útiles. Entonces vuelven a encerrarte y todo empieza de nuevo. La mayoría cree que sus hijos están a salvo, así que se comportan para evitar que les hagan daño.

—¿Nunca has compartido tu sospecha con nadie?

—¿Para qué?, no tengo pruebas.

—El omega…

—Desapareció, solo lo vi esa vez. Después de eso el resto se mostró aún más reacio a compartir información. Y aunque alguno de ellos me respalde, ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Luchar.

—Lo hacemos.

Una certeza se forma en la cabeza de Izuku y estudia el nido con nuevos ojos.

—Aquí-

—Quisimos engañarlos. Dar a luz aquí y fingir que el bebé había muerto, pero ninguno de nosotros es médico. Y ellos son tan jóvenes. Hasta ahora hemos perdido a quienes lo han intentado.

Izuku mira a su alrededor y lo entiende. Un parto es en sí difícil. No se puede imaginar lo complicado que puede llegar a ser en una situación donde el omega se encuentre desnutrido, débil, y peor aún, que sea tan joven como lo son todos aquellos que han sido secuestrados.

—¿Qué pasa con el alfa? Cuando su omega muere.

—Enloquece. Entonces los guardias se lo llevan y no volvemos a saber de ellos.

Izuku asiente lentamente, su miedo se agita dentro de él como un ser vivo que espera el momento para huir. El terror y el asco se mezclan a partes iguales, luchando uno contra el otro para ver quien vence al final; pero también siente ira, una cólera sin precedentes que ruge en su interior y amenaza con romperlo. Cuando supo que los esclavistas forzaban los emparejamientos se dijo que tenía que ayudar a Shouto y al resto, que no se iría hasta que su gente estuviera libre… y ahora… ahora la situación es mil veces peor y esta vez está solo.

—Por favor—añade ella con dolor—tienes que ayudarme. Prefiero que vuelvan a encadenarme, prefiero morir encerrada en una celda a soportar la idea de que me lo arrebaten y lo dejen morir después. Si lo haces, prometo hacer todo lo que este en mi mano para ayudarte a escapar.

La voz de Aizawa vuelve a resonar en su mente: " _¿Estás dispuesto a tomar este riesgo porque crees que puedes ayudar o porque estás de luto y no te importa lo que pase contigo?"_

Esa vez lo tenía claro. Podía ayudar, su intención nunca había sido entrar en combate, conocía la zona y estaba seguro de que podía hacer una diferencia. Ahora esa certeza se ha esfumado, no siente que él pueda cambiar algo, pero también sabe que no puede dejarlos. Sin importar lo que pase, Izuku no se imagina abandonándolos.

 _Lo siento, mamá._

—Te ayudaré—dice con voz temblorosa—pero no solo a ti.

[…]

—¿Tenemos respuesta de Dabi?,—pregunta Shuichi en cuanto su mano derecha se detiene junto a la mesa que exhibe el mapa de la región.

—Recibimos un cuervo de la Ciudadela, teniente. Dabi y Shigaraki no vendrán.

—Lo suponía, ¿han llegado los refuerzos?

—Sí, teniente. Se han instalado y se alistan para el combate.

—¿Cómo van los preparativos?

—Todo se encuentra en orden, señor. Hemos desplegado dos grupos de centinelas, se mantienen al borde del campamento de los salvajes, fuera de la vista de sus vigías—conforme habla coloca dos tachuelas de color azul sobre el mapa.

—¿Cómo está la situación?

—El grupo de salvajes se han extendido a lo largo del río, suponemos que lo utilizan para cubrir su retaguardia. Han establecido dos semicírculos de defensa y han apiñado sus transportes y provisiones cerca del agua—coloca las tachuelas de color rojo formando dos curvas cuya base es la línea azul que está marcada como río Ha. Al centro de ambos, cerca del río, coloca una sola tachuela blanca.

—El río es un problema. Si iniciamos una formación de punta bastara que ellos dividan sus fuerzas y nos caigan encima. Rodearlos parece ser nuestra única opción.

—No tenemos suficientes hombres, señor; aún con los refuerzos nuestro número sigue quedándose corto.

—Al menos la mitad de ellos solo sirven para criar, no luchan. Es probable que los hayan dejado al centro, aquí—señala la tachuela de color blanco—si pudiéramos entrar por aquí…

—¿Señor?

—¿Cuánto incienso tenemos?

—Ah…, no tengo el número exacto, teniente.

—Pues investiga. Y quiero aquí a mis jefes de escuadrón. ¡Ve!,—el chico esta cruzando la cortina que da al exterior cuando Shuichi añade—¡Y trae a Uba!

En cuanto esta solo, Shuichi estudia el mapa con una concentración febril. Para cuando sus hombres hacen acto de presencia, él tiene un plan listo para ser ejecutado.

—¿Cuánto?,—pregunta

—Al menos cincuenta cartuchos que los refuerzos trajeron consigo. Todos tiene la marca de la prisión.

—No importa, estos son vulnerables a ella. Muy bien, tenemos ordenes de limpiar este estropicio. Nada de capturas, solo limpieza. Ellos tienen la ventaja del terreno, nosotros tenemos el incienso. Goro, tu equipo está compuesto de hombres rana, ¿no es así?

—La mayoría, sí.

—¿Crees que puedan desplazarse por está parte del río sin ser detectados?

—El caudal es fuerte en esta sección.

—Lo sé, ¿pueden o no?

—Aunque se pudiera, ¿qué harán diez de ellos contra todos esos salvajes?

—Crear pánico. Quiero un grupo de los mejores arqueros con ellos, los cubrirán mientras tu grupo destruye las provisiones. Tenemos la sospecha de que llevan incienso con ellos.

—¿Para qué?,—pregunta alguien

—No lo sé y no me importa. La misión de tus hombres, Goro, será prenderle fuego al carromato con el incienso. Será la distracción perfecta. Nosotros utilizamos el incienso en el círculo exterior y desde el centro el incienso que ellos llevan se expandirá hacia afuera, así desmontaremos su defensa.

—¿Y si no queda incienso?

—No importa, prende fuego a los carromatos. Cuando sepan que el enemigo llega por atrás, los salvajes se dispersarán, será una caza fácil, ¿tienes un blanco, Uba?

—Sí. Hemos identificado al líder. Alto, rubio. Hace patrulla en la sección derecha del semicírculo interior. Cada cierto tiempo cambia de sección y dos veces al día se acerca al círculo exterior para recibir informes.

—Bien, quiero concentrar nuestras fuerzas ahí. Nuestra prioridad es derribar a ese salvaje. Una vez que este fuera y que sus filas se hayan roto iniciaremos con la limpieza. Preparen a sus hombres, quiero que todos estén listos para atacar está noche.

Un potente _"Sí"_ reverbera dentro de la tienda, inmediatamente después todos se dispersan. Shuichi le hace una seña al hombre llamado Uba.

—Espero que tengas una mejor descripción que alto y rubio. No quiero confusiones.

—Lo tengo ubicado, teniente. Cuando inicie el ataque mi grupo se encargará de él.

Shuichi asiente y lo deja marchar. _Estamos listos_

[…]

Itsuka parpadea: —¿Qué?

Pero en lugar de contestarle el omega se muerde el pulgar con expresión pensativa. Itsuka lo observa fascinada. El muchacho posee unos extraordinarios ojos verdes, de una rica tonalidad oscura, tras los cuales se esconden una mente perspicaz, lo sabe porque, aunque el miedo emana de él, en todo momento se mantuvo atento y no dejo de hacer preguntas.

Pese a que posee todas las características de un omega hay en él un aire de firmeza que Itsuka no recuerda haber visto jamás. Sí, existe en él la delicadeza de su género: La suave curvatura del cuello, el delicado mentón, sus labios mullidos, sus hombros llenos de pecas le confieren un aire infantil, y las pecas que se extienden sobre su nariz y ojos dotan a su mirada de una intensidad electrizante, pero si miras con atención encuentras la prueba de que no es un omega cualquiera. Le basta ver sus manos llenas de cicatrices, sus brazos torneados y sus piernas atléticas.

Y está el hecho de que se hizo pasar por un beta. Entre su gente no habría sido posible, pero ahí, donde los demonios no pueden distinguirlos más que por sus flores, resulta creíble. Lo que sorprende a Itsuka es la determinación.

—Te ayudaré—repite Izuku con firmeza, arrancándola de sus pensamientos—pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Qué pasaría si el resto se entera de lo qué pasa con sus hijos?

—¿Ah?… no lo sé.

—¿Crees que podríamos convencerlos de luchar?

—¿luchar?... no… no sé… ni siquiera sé si lo que te he dicho es cierto.

—Podemos averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé… _**aun**_ , pero lo sabremos.

Itsuka sacude la cabeza, incrédula—¿Quieres que luchemos?, ¿solos?, ¿contra todo un ejército?

—No solos. El ejército de Yuuei está aquí.

Itsuka abre la boca y la cierra, sin decir nada. Entonces el muchacho procede a explicarle que el rey de Yuuei ha decidido atacar, que su intención es destruir los puertos y los embarcaderos.

—Tenemos poco tiempo—dice Izuku al final—Los vi llegar cuando me capturaron, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, una semana como mínimo, tal vez dos. Tampoco sé cuándo iniciarán el ataque, no sé cuánto tiempo se quedarán, pero si logramos enviar un mensaje, sabrán que estamos aquí.

—¿Cómo vamos a enviar un mensaje?

—Conozco a uno de los guardias que trabaja en la prisión beta. Tengo que llegar hasta él. Si dices que ahí es la entrada de la Ciudadela debe haber un túnel que me lleve hasta allá…

Itsuka sacude la cabeza, incrédula.

—Tengo que irme—dice de pronto, abrumada por los murmullos incomprensibles, por su repentina energía, por su decisión—Es hora de que me vaya—repite en voz alta pero cuando el otro la ignora, Itsuka empieza por recoger la bandeja con la comida.

No está segura de lo que vendrá después, pero al menos sabe que él cumplirá con su parte del trato.

Está recogiendo la tacita vacía cuando ve el papel bajo ella. Es su nota, pero está manchada de rojo. Al darle la vuelta la ve: Una flor roja. No es perfecta ya que los bordes se difuminan por culpa de la tinta.

 _¿Dónde ha encontrado la pintura?_ , piensa Itsuka al contemplar la imagen.

No le resulta familiar así que la aparta, pero no puede dejar de mirarla porque le maravilla que el muchacho haya podido dibujar algo así de la nada. Al final suspira, termina de recoger el plato y la cubeta, y de reojo mira el trozo de papel en el suelo.

Entonces _la ve_.

En realidad, es el color el que activa su memoria, el color y la forma. Ha visto esa flor antes, sí, aunque nunca sola. Ha visto muchas de ellas alineadas una tras otra, uniéndose bajo la forma de una espada.

 _Estoy alucinando._

—¿Es una flor de gladiolos?

No se da cuenta de que ha hecho la pregunta en voz alta hasta que se percata del silencio absoluto. Un silencio denso, inconsolable. Cuando se gira para mirar a Izuku le sorprende la expresión de desdicha y desconsuelo que se refleja en sus ojos. Y su aroma… su aroma es el de un omega que sufre.

—Lo siento—murmura Itsuka extendiéndole el papel que el otro toma con manos trémulas—No quise tocarlo, pero estaba aquí… y bueno… la pintura…

—¿Qué has dicho?,—su voz, diminuta y frágil, ha perdido la firmeza de antes.

—Lo siento, la confundí. Creí que… olvídalo… lo siento…

—Está bien.

Se quedan ahí, los dos, con el silencio a su alrededor, con el aroma a nostalgia que emana de Izuku. Su aroma sacude a Itsuka, hace despertar su propia melancolía. Antes de darse cuenta empieza a desahogarse.

—¿Sabes? Me recordó algo. A alguien, en realidad. Un alfa con el que intentaron emparejarme. El primero que tuve. No fue… no fue como me habían dicho que sería. Se suponía que teníamos que engañar a los guardias, pero él ni siquiera quiso oír de eso. Al principio lo odie. Ambos éramos miserables y él simplemente… él no quería… tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que finalmente lo entendiera. Eso no hizo que las cosas fueran más fáciles, pero lo entendí.

—¿Entender qué?

Itsuka sacude la cabeza, no sabe cómo expresarlo con palabras.

—No había pensado en él desde que llegue aquí. He visto la flor y me acordé.

—¿Por qué?

—Por su marca. Tenía una flor de gladiolos roja, de un color escarlata brillante, en su lado izquierdo. Parecía una espada, una espada que nacía en su corazón y llegaba hasta su hombro.

El cambio es inmediato, tan repentino que resulta abrumador. Itsuka se sobresalta cuando lo huele. Una emoción tan apabullante que la paraliza.

—¿Qué pasa?,—pregunta ella repentinamente alarmada.

[…]

Su corazón martillea sin control, le tiemblan las manos y el estómago. Su cambio de humor es tan repentino que no consigue controlarlo. Se ordena a si mismo mantener la calma, pero la reacción de su cuerpo es involuntaria.

 _Basta, basta, no es él, no es él._

Se le han puesto las orejas calientes de la ansiedad.

—¿Qué pasa?,—al oír la pregunta Izuku sacude la cabeza, repentinamente mudo y aterrado—¿Estás bien?

 _Respira, tienes que respirar._ Le tiembla el corazón en un compás sin ritmo ni pausa. _Respira_. Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico Izuku sacude la cabeza sin dejar de mecerse.

—Lo siento—dice una vez que consigue hablar, su voz no deja de temblar—Me he dejado llevar. Yo…

—Tranquilo.

Izuku traga en seco, nota la sangre latiéndole en los oídos. _No es él_ , se repite por enésima vez, _no es él_ , pero tampoco puede apartar de su mente la flor de gladiolos. _Si preguntas por él te darás cuenta de que no es Katsuki. Pregúntale y lo sabrás._

Pero no quiere preguntarle. No quiere enfrentar la verdad. _Solo un momento, quiero tenerlo de vuelta un momento_. Puede verla, brillante y magnifica, la flor de gladiolos en el pecho de Katsuki. Vivo y a salvo, _solo es un sueño._

—Bien, tal vez sea mejor que me vaya…

—¿Cómo se llama?,—interrumpe Izuku cuando ella hace ademán de marcharse.

Itsuka parpadea e Izuku se alista para el golpe de realidad.

—No lo sé—responde ella tras un momento—nunca me lo dijo. Yo le dije el mío, aunque después me enteré de que no era una costumbre hacerlo.

—¿Cómo era?

—Callado—guarda silencio, lo medita con cuidado y de pronto pareciera que los recuerdos vuelven a ella, porque una vez que empieza no puede parar. Izuku la escucha sin dejar de temblar—Feroz. Indomable. Aterrador; intentó escapar varias veces. Nunca se dio por vencido. No tenía miedo.

—¿Era…? ¿Tenía…?, _¿cómo era?_

—¿Físicamente? Guapo. Flaco como todos los demás, pero no era debilucho. Tenía costumbre de entrenar sin importar lo cansado que estuviera. Una vez me pidió un cuchillo, dijo que era bueno con ellos, pero nunca se lo di. Rubio, alto, y sus ojos… sus ojos eran inolvidables. De un color escarlata oscuro. Podían paralizarte con la furia que transmitían.

Izuku se dobla sobre sí mismo, tiene un hueco en el estomago y no está seguro de si estallará en llanto o se desmayará. _No es él, no es él…, no puede ser él._ Está intentando recomponerse cuando Itsuka termina por destruir su autocontrol.

—Lo curioso es que nunca tenía frío… supongo que la gente de las islas guarda el sol en su interior.

Izuku rompe a llorar como si fuera un niño pequeño. Alivio. Terror. Agonía. _Esperanza_. Un sinfín de emociones estallan dentro de él como una tormenta inclemente. Solloza en voz alta cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

 _Kacchan._

 **Continuará**

n/a

Originalmente la escena donde Izuku e Itsuka se conocen estaba planeada para aparecer en el capítulo 18, pero hubo cambios y al final no fue posible. Entonces la recorrí para el capítulo 20, y tampoco se consiguió. Y aunque estuvo a punto de posponerse, al final si se quedó aquí. Y ahora Izuku sabe. LO SABE.

¡Al fin! *suspiro*

Por supuesto no sabe que su muchacho se ha salido de la cárcel, ni que anda danto tumbos en el bosque buscándolo, eso pasa cuando no existen un adecuado sistema de comunicaciones. XD

Oye Roquel, ¿cuánto falta?

mmm, la verdad es que no lo sé. Si hago un estimado y me pasa lo mismo que sucedió con este capítulo (los que leen el blog sabrán) me pondría a gritar. En un principio no tenía un número fijo de capítulos (yo pensaba que tal vez ~25 capítulos + 3 interludios + epilogo serían suficientes), pero mis capítulos se descomponen en dos partes o a veces en tres. Conforme la historia se escribe hay detalles que cubrir, hay escenas que se desmenuzan lentamente y ¡bam! Tenemos 21 capítulos y puedo decirles que hay cuatro eventos importantes (para nuestros protagonistas) que no han sucedido. Y junto a esos hay pequeñas situaciones que afectan la trama y son narradas desde otros puntos de vista. Uf…

Pero allá vamos. Intento no pensar en cuánto falta, sino avanzar evento a evento, hasta que lleguemos a ese reencuentro que todos quieren ver. Si les soy sincera hay días en los que me aterra la idea de llegar a él (hay mucha expectativa), pero llegaremos… de eso no me queda ninguna duda.

Pero bueno, muchas gracias a quienes recomiendan la historia, a quienes la anotan en favoritos. _Muchísimas gracias_ a quienes comentan. Gracias por el apoyo y el ánimo. Cada comentario es una alegría y un sorbito de energía y felicidad.

Nos leemos, bye.


	22. La Caída del Sol

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:** _¡Hola a todos! ¡Estamos cerca de alcanzar los 250 review! Muchísimas gracias, a todas las personitas que se toman un momento para gritar conmigo, llorar o decirme que siguen por aquí._

 _Gracias: Layla Ackerman. Karyu Robotnik. Memame. KusoYuuko. Jess. Panquequ. GabyLyann. Ju. Magu9095. Figueroitai. Pan Sullivan. Kazehayakudo. Angryboyfriends. Orihana Natsu. Dalino Beti. RepolloUnicorniano. Hasu Fanfiction. Arekusa._

 _Nunca me cansaré de decir que son sensacionales. Gracias a los guest y a las personitas que se han dado una vuelta por wattpad para saludar también por ahí. Seguimos avanzando._

 **Notas:** Durante un tiempo pensé que esté capítulo se titularía Ocaso. Que se refiere a la puesta del sol. La diferencia es que, tras el ocaso, estás seguro de que vendrá el amanecer: El sol volverá. ¿Sucederá así?

 **Sinopsis:** El sol, ese gran astro luminoso, brillante y enérgico. De él beben todos los seres vivos, bajo su luz crece el mundo. ¿Cuándo se vaya que luz nos guiará?

.

.

 **Capítulo 22: La Caída del Sol**

De la sorpresa Itsuka se queda de piedra.

El llanto que oye es intenso y desconsolado, es un sonido desgarrador, peor que el de un niño desamparado. Está tan lleno de angustia que su instinto inmediato es ofrecer cualquier clase de consuelo, pero cuando está por hacerlo lo huele.

Se percata por primera vez del aroma que emana de él. No es hierbabuena, no. Es una combinación de especias en la que una de ellas resalta sobre las otras. Es herbal y fragante, como si estuviera frente a un jardín lleno de plantas.

 _Menta_.

De la impresión se echa para atrás y se acuerda:

.

 _Había tomado la costumbre de sentarse cerca de él, de verlo entrenar en los días de sol en los que solían coincidir._

" _Quiero un cuchillo" siseó él, sin mirarla, estudiando el muro con una atención que no le dedicaba a nadie._

" _No" respondió ella con firmeza porque ese era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a tomar._

 _Él no insistió y ella supo de inmediato que se marcharía. Se alejaría y nunca volvería a hablarle._

" _Cualquier cosa menos armas" le dijo de pronto, cuando él se alejaba "Lo que sea"_

 _Lo vio detenerse, se giró hacia ella, y por primera, y única vez, le prestó toda su atención. La miro con fijeza durante lo que parecieron horas._

" _Menta" le dijo antes de marcharse._

 _._

 _Menta,_ repite Itsuka para sí y de inmediato se lo niega. _No._

— _¿Dónde?,—_ despierta al oír la pregunta, un sonido desgarrado, nasal y agonizante; cuando alza su mirada se da cuenta que Izuku ha dejado de llorar aunque sus lágrimas siguen cayendo. El muchacho tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados y su expresión desborda ansiedad— **¿dónde?**

Ella sacude la cabeza, incapaz de procesar la pregunta. Entonces lo ve tomar aire, recomponerse.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—¿Dos años?, ¿Tres?... no lo sé. Fue antes de venir aquí; él se quedó en la prisión.

—¿Qué prisión?

—No lo sé.

Lo ve tensarse y de pronto empieza a murmurar, frases inconexas, palabras incoherentes, su voz elevándose con cada sílaba que pronuncia. Cada uno de sus gestos habla de angustia, incredulidad y pánico.

—Si te muestro un mapa—dice él de pronto—¿podrías ubicarla?

—No, nunca supe dónde estaba.

—¿Recuerdas… recuerdas qué había cerca? ¿Alguna aldea? ¿Alguna montaña? ¿Un río?

—No, no… siempre nos transportaban en carromatos cerrados. No recuerdo… no sé.

Lo ve sujetarse el pelo, se mece en su lugar sin dejar de murmurar. Es tanta su ansiedad que Itsuka no puede soportarlo más.

—Pero él ya no está ahí.

—¿Qué-, por qué?

—Porque vaciaron las prisiones.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—En el último traslado llegaron muchísimas parejas. Más de las que usualmente llegan. Como eran tantos y los omega adulto no se daban abasto, reunieron un grupo de los nuestros. Fue así como los rumores empezaron a correr. Ellos dijeron que los habían hecho elegir: Morir o emparejarse. Todos repetían lo mismo. En todas las prisiones sucedió.

Izuku abre la boca, pero no dice nada. Su expresión es tal que el corazón de Itsuka se encoge y se ve obligada a ofrecerle consuelo.

—Si se ha emparejado debe estar aquí—se arrepiente en cuanto lo dice porque ella sabe la verdad.

La sabe porque lleva las palabras grabadas a fuego dentro de ella: ' _No voy a emparejarme con nadie'._ Itsuka lo sabe. _Está muerto._ Es un hecho indiscutible; pero no lo dice en voz alta. _Si ha llorado así ahora, ¿cómo lo hará cuando lo sepa?_

—¿Aquí…?

Sino fuera porque están cerca y no hay ruido que los interrumpa, Itsuka está segura de nunca habría sido capaz de oír la pregunta. Diminuta, cargada de una esperanza ciega, de una emoción indefinible que hace temblar su voz. El sonido es doloroso.

—Hace menos de dos semanas empezaron a llegar—responde sin emoción. _No se lo diré,_ se dice con angustia, _no puedo decírselo_ —todos siguen encerrados— _que sea él quien lo descubra._

Es sorprendente la forma como el aroma a menta se estabiliza. Pierde su aire de agonía y en su lugar crece y se espesa. _Firmeza, resolución_. Izuku toma aire e Itsuka es testigo del cambio. El fuego que brilla en sus ojos habla de una determinación férrea.

—Tienes que llevarme hasta allá.

—Nadie puede ir. Los túneles se vigilan constantemente y si te atrapan no podrás cumplir con tu parte del trato.

—He prometido que te ayudare y lo haré. No faltaré a mi palabra, pero tengo que ir. Tengo que…

Se atraganta, la emoción es demasiada. Durante una fracción de segundo Itsuka vuelve a sentir la tentación de decirle la verdad, de decirle _No está ahí_ , pero al final no puede. No se atreve.

—Por favor—dice él con su expresión implorante—Tienes que llevarme ahí.

 _Sus ojos_ , piensa Itsuka con asombrada admiración, _son dos pozos de musgo fresco._

—De acuerdo—dice ella con el corazón entumido—Pero primero cumplirás con tu parte de nuestro trato.

—Lo haré. Lo haré.

—Muy bien… conozco a alguien que tal vez pueda llevarte hasta allá.

[…]

En la última noche de su ciclo la rigidez en su espalda es especialmente insoportable, por lo que Denki renuncia a dormir y en su lugar planea sentarse junto a la hoguera a vigilar. Por desgracia su hoguera amenaza con apagarse así que se ve obligado a reunir leña. Los centinelas barbaros lo saludan con cortesía cuando lo ven pasar, y Kyouka, que en ese momento está de guardia, se aparta de su puesto para ir con él.

—Date prisa—gruñe ella mientras Denki bosteza por enésima vez.

De rodillas en el suelo Denki tuerce la espalda para aliviar la tensión, se estira, mueve el cuello en círculos e intenta no pensar en el aroma de azafrán.

—¡De prisa!

—No necesito de una niñera—responde Denki reprimiendo otro bostezo—Si no quieres estar aquí no te tienes que quedar.

—Díselo a Togata—murmura ella sin mirarlo. Hay tanto fastidio en su voz que Denki se olvida de la madera y se gira, aun de rodillas en el suelo.

—¿Te hemos ofendido?

La pregunta arranca a Kyouka de su vigía, se gira hacia él con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué nos odias tanto?

—No los odio—responde ella tras un momento.

—Lo haces—replica Denki mirándola con simpatía—Nos tratas como si fuéramos inútiles. No eres la única, algunos alfa lo hacen, especialmente si viene de Yuuei, pero de tu grupo tu eres la única que no es amable.

—Pues perdona por no ser un alfa servil, pero así soy yo.

—Eres amable con Ochako, pero no con el resto—Denki se encoge de hombros y reanuda su tarea—No te estoy diciendo que seas amable conmigo, mucho menos servil, a mí no me importa, solo quiero saber por qué nos tratas así. Lo entendería si vinieras de Yuuei, pero de tu grupo eres la única que nos mira como si nuestra presencia te ofendiera. Y siempre pones la misma cara cuando te toca hacer guardia… la cara que dice que preferirías estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa que estar con nosotros. Si te molesta quedarte en el campamento no tienes que hacerlo.

Denki termina de recoger sus ramas y se impulsa con una mano para ponerse de pie. Tras el prolongado silencio ya no espera una respuesta, así que se sorprende cuando Kyouka dice:

—Cuando nací mi tamaño les hizo creer que sería un omega. Me pase los primeros seis años de mi vida entre almohadones, telas y cuidados. Mis padres querían garantizar mi supervivencia; pero entonces obtuve mi flor—señala la marca en su cara—y desde entonces he luchado por un lugar en mi tribu. Me he esforzado muchísimo para obtener el reconocimiento del jefe Togata. Sus órdenes son absolutas para mí, sin importar cuales sean… pero a pesar de todo el trabajo que he hecho solo confía en mí para dejarme a cargo de ustedes. A Inasa lo han asignado como escolta. Kosei se ha ganado su lugar para luchar junto a nuestro líder. Y yo estoy aquí, siendo niñera.

—¿Por qué necesitamos una niñera?

—Porque los omega son débiles.

—¿Por eso te ofende que te confundieran con uno de nosotros?

—¡Yo no quiero ser débil! Los omega necesitan que los cuiden. Yo no quiero que nadie me cuide. Ellos no sobreviven. Yo lo haré. Ellos tienen fama por tener hijos. Mi fama será enteramente mía. Mis victorias y mis cazas. ¡Soy una guerrera y no volveré a dejar que nadie me confunda con un omega!

Tras el estallido todo permanece en silencio. Denki suspira, apoya las ramas contra su cadera y con su mano libre se rasca la nariz.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ellos no tienen opción?,—le dice con tranquilidad

—¿Qué?

—Tu dices que ellos tienen fama solo por tener hijos, pero no es como si pudieran hacer algo más. Por lo que Inasa me ha contado, por lo que Momo me ha dicho, cuando un omega nace se le cuida, se le consiente. _Un omega no lucha_. Lo has dicho tú, lo ha dicho Momo, lo ha dicho Inasa. ¿Cómo esperan que ellos sobrevivan si los tienen en urnas de cristal?

— _Porque son débiles_.

—Comparados con el resto, sí, lo somos, no poseemos la fuerza de un alfa, la resistencia de un beta, pero eso no significa que nuestra vida sea menos que la de ellos. Para ti, que solo aprecias la fuerza física, nuestra vida puede parecerte insignificante, pero existen otros tipos de fortaleza. Tenemos alta tolerancia para el dolor, capacidad de adaptación, somos curiosos y persistentes. Ser débil no significa que estemos condenados a morir, significa que tenemos que aprender y mejorar. Lucharíamos si nos dieran la oportunidad. No nos juzgues por llevar la única vida que nos permiten tener.

Ella abre la boca, aunque ninguna palabra sale de ahí, así que Denki avanza hasta colocarse frente a ella.

—Y no seas demasiado dura contigo. Que te asignaran para cuidarnos solo demuestra que Togata confía en ti. Si somos tan débiles como ellos suponen, si somos tan preciados como ellos creen, entonces deberías verlo no como una tarea de segunda clase, sino como un trabajo que requiere lo mejor, ¿no lo crees?

Cuando la ve parpadear, Denki sonríe.

—Y sí, a un omega le gusta que lo consientan, ¿y a quién no? Cuando yo… si algún día me caso quiero que mi alfa o mi beta me mimen. Quiero que me trate con cariño. No hay nada de malo en eso. Nuestra es la capacidad de la dulzura y el cariño que recibimos es nuestra recompensa… Además, a Ochako también le gusta que la halaguen.

Se ríe cuando Kyouka frunce el ceño como si acabara de oír algo que resultara incomprensible. Cuando termina de reírse se da cuenta de la expresión sonrojada en el rostro de Kyouka, y por primera vez no le provoca malestar. En lugar de dudar, como haría si estuviera frente a Momo, o de abochornarse, como haría si estuviera frente a Eijirou, Denki siente la emoción chispear dentro de él.

Extiende la mano y le palmea el hombro con afecto.

—Lamento que te confundieran con uno de nosotros—le dice sin perder su tono juguetón—A mí también me sorprende que creyeran que una cosita tan fea pudiera convertirse en un omega bonito.

Cuando Kyouka lo empuja Denki se ríe con tanta fuerza que todas las ramas se le caen al suelo.

[…]

Mientras vuelven al campamento Eijirou no deja de interrogar a su maestro. Quiere detalles, fechas, nombres. Quiere conocer toda la historia desde el momento en que el príncipe y su grupo abandonaron el palacio.

Su maestro hace todo lo posible por llenar los huecos del relato que Tenya les hizo, pero más que eso su historia se concentra en Jin y las posibilidades de reunir a la flota restante bajo el mando del príncipe.

—Con la muerte del rey—dice Aizawa esa noche, en la parada designada para descansar—la cadena de mando se ha roto. Si la segunda parte de la flota sigue entera el Consejo se enfrentará al incienso a ciegas. No tendrán oportunidad.

—Dijiste que enviaron a Toyomitsu para alertar al Consejo.

—Eso fue lo que Shino me dijo; pero no sabemos si tuvo éxito.

—Y Shino… ¿podrá arrebatarle el control a Jin?

—Es probable que mientras Jin esté en tierra buscando al príncipe, la flota sea atacada. Es una posibilidad y Shino la aprovechará para desestabilizar la posición del traidor y asumir el control. Si lo consigue tendremos refuerzos para proteger al príncipe. Más que eso, tu grupo, todos aquellos que vienen de la prisión, serán evacuados.

—¿Y si no lo consigue?

Su maestro suspira, meditando cuidadosamente la respuesta.

—Si Shino no consigue arrebatarle el control a Jin, su única opción es huir y reunirse con el Consejo, o lo que quede de él. Nos encontramos ante una situación extremadamente delicada. Si el Consejo ha caído toda la flota le pertenece a Jin y nada impedirá que la destruya, pero si el Consejo sigue con vida, lo que harán al enterarse de la muerte de nuestro rey será ordenar la retirada.

—No pueden irse—interrumpe Tenya con expresión escandalizada—No se atreverán a abandonar al príncipe.

—Lo harán si consideran que esta muerto.

—Pero…—dice Tenya

—No pueden—añade Eijirou

—Es decir que estamos solos.

Eijirou mira a Bakugou que hasta ese momento se ha mantenido al margen.

—Tenemos aliados—responde Aizawa con calma

—El famoso Kamui, con el que ni siquiera te puedes poner en contacto. Los bárbaros, cuyo número asciende a dieciséis. La mujer, encargada de recuperar la flota, pero cuyo éxito no puedes garantizar. ¿Me falta alguien?

—El ejercito completo obedecerá las órdenes del príncipe.

—Para eso tendremos que encontrarlo. Y dudo mucho que hayas considerado que pasará con el grupo cuando empecemos con la búsqueda.

—El grupo, los omega principalmente, seguirán su trayectoria hasta la costa. De ser necesario seguirán por el desierto, cerca de la playa, y esperarán a que los recojan.

En cuanto lo escucha Eijirou se remueve incómodo, no se imagina separándose de su grupo. _De Denki._

—Esperaran por un barco que podría tardar días, semanas.

—Al menos estarán lejos de aquí.

—Lejos y sin ayuda.

—Solo es temporal.

—Ya—aparta la mirada, se endereza. Cuando sus ojos vuelven a posarse en ellos su expresión se ha transformado en una mueca de desprecio—A ellos no quieres involucrarlos, pero eso no te importó cuando decidiste dejar a tu príncipe en tierra enemiga acompañado por un omega…, ¿verdad?

Eijirou se sobresalta. No solo porque la pregunta posee una fuerza seca, cortante, sino porque no está acostumbrado a que alguien le hable de esa forma a su maestro. Súbitamente se endereza, el aroma a humo que emana del rubio lo hace reaccionar de forma involuntaria.

—¿Qué?,—inquiere su maestro sin perder la calma. Las aletas de su nariz se agitan, no queda duda de que él también detecta el aroma, pero lo disimula muchísimo mejor que Eijirou.

—Recoges un omega en el mar y decides enviarlo como carnada, ¿por qué?

—En la guerra se hacen excepciones.

Su respuesta aviva la ira del rubio, Eijirou lo ve apretar los dientes, fruncir el ceño. El aroma que emana de él es asfixiante.

La respuesta de su maestro es girarse completamente hacia él y ofrecerle la expresión más férrea de su repertorio. La expresión que todos sus alumnos aprenden a temer. Su aroma, incapaz de sobreponerse al de Bakugou, se limita a plantarse firme sin retroceder.

—Hace cinco años atacaron las islas por primera vez. Supe que te habían llevado. Supe que los dos barcos se habían hundido. Después de esa vez los esclavistas se aseguraban de enviar más de dos; pero tu barco no se hundió, la prueba la tengo delante… aunque el otro lo hizo. Y hubo al menos un sobreviviente. Por el azar, el destino, o lo que sea, lo conocimos. Supongo que tu también lo conoces. No te preguntaré por él, pero supondré que es alguien a quien no deseas ver involucrado en la guerra. Lo entiendo. Sí, accedí a que viniera. No lo obligue, no se lo ordene, pero deje que lo hiciera. Su destino ya pesa en mí. No, los omega no luchan, pero tienen voluntad. Al menos así lo consideran en las islas. Cualquier otro en mi condición lo habría obligado a quedarse en el barco, cualquier otro lo habría arrastrado de vuelta a Yuuei, porque así son las cosas allá. Un omega no tiene voz. En las islas las cosas son diferentes. Lo sé. Los he visto en actividades que Yuuei nunca aprobaría. Si enfurecerte conmigo alivia tu pena, adelante, pero entiende esto. Tu ira no lo traerá de vuelta.

Durante un terrible segundo Eijirou está seguro de que el autocontrol de Bakugou estallará. Su aroma es una amenaza en sí mismo, pero el rubio se limita a levantarse, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Tal vez haya sido su decisión—es lo primero que dice en cuanto esta de pie—Pero la tuya fue abandonarlo, sin apoyo de ninguna clase, sin garantía de éxito. Por tu vida, espero que ese príncipe tuyo lo mantenga a salvo.

Se marcha sin esperar respuesta y se aleja para hacer guardia con Inasa. En cuanto su aroma se ha mitigado, Tenya se sacude su efecto.

—Cómo se atreve—dice en voz baja—Amenazar a Aizawa-sensei…

—Está bien, Tenya.

—Incluso ha insinuado que el príncipe debe velar por la seguridad del omega, cuando ni siquiera es su prometido o familiar, ni tiene relación de ninguna clase.

—Resulta peculiar—dice su maestro y Eijirou se da cuenta de que le está hablando a él.

Eijirou frunce el entrecejo porque sabe que su maestro le está pidiendo que comparta la impresión que tiene de Bakugou y francamente no sabe por dónde empezar. Sí, el muchacho es violento, pero no lo juzga. No después de lo que ha visto y lo que sabe.

—Bakugou es…

¿Intenso? ¿Volátil? ¿Abrasador? No hay un calificativo que lo describa en su totalidad.

—Solo quiere…

No sabe siquiera cómo contarles la importancia que ese omega tiene. Si la suposición de Eijirou es correcta, si ese omega es el dueño del aroma a menta, Bakugou no se detendrá ante nada para encontrarlo.

—Busca…

¿Cómo explicarles que ese omega es la razón por el cuál Bakugou se ha negado a emparejarse? ¿Cómo decirles que gracias al aroma a menta su líder soporta el incienso más que ninguno de ellos?

—No es…

Eijirou se rinde, no puede explicarlo. No sin detallar meses de verlo entrenar tras las rejas, impulsado por la ira, la sed de venganza, el deseo que solo arde en aquellos que no tienen miedo de nada. Días de verlo cuidar del frasco que carga al cuello, de soportar su impaciencia por llegar hasta ahí, solo para descubrir que el príncipe no está y que no hay rastros por ninguna parte.

—Nos salvó—dice al final, mirando fijamente a su maestro—a todos. Y nos trajo hasta aquí. Sé, no sé cómo, pero **sé** , que nos llevará a dónde decidamos seguirlo… Cuando… cuando hice mi juramento de lealtad a la corona lo hice porque deseaba servir al príncipe. _Somo el escudo que lo protege y el cuchillo que él empuña_ …, pero- pero si le jurara lealtad a Bakugou, no sería para servirle o protegerlo, sería para luchar a su lado. Sería para seguirlo y combatir, no por su nombre, sino por él—suspira, se remueve y se rasca la cabeza—Mi lealtad está con el príncipe, siempre lo ha estado y siempre lo estará, mi deber es protegerlo, pero si él… si Todoroki-ouji y Bakugou no consiguen entenderse… si ambos no… si ellos… yo no podría…—carraspea—Lo siento, no creo ser capaz de explicarlo.

—Y sin embargo te entiendo. Gracias por compartir tu opinión, Eijirou.

Su respuesta es asentir, frotarse las manos y masticar sin ganas su cena. Al final no puede resistirse a preguntar:

—¿El príncipe estará a salvo?

—Mientras Kamui esté con él, sí; además, está advertido sobre el incienso. Sabrá hacerle frente.

—No—responde Eijirou recordando el aroma a miel—Nadie puede prepararse para eso. Es… Hemos estado practicando, hacemos sesiones de tolerancia. Sabes que viene. Sabes cómo huele… pero la realidad siempre supera al recuerdo. Aunque estés prevenido no puedes evitar la forma como tu cuerpo reacciona.

—¿Cómo es?,—pregunta su maestro y Eijirou procede a relatarle la droga a detalle. Sus efectos, su duración, la forma como ellos lo usan.

Tenya se une a la conversación intercalando preguntas. Después de un rato se dividen los turnos para vigilar y Eijirou se duerme sin dejar de pensar en el príncipe y en el incienso.

Su maestro lo despierta muchísimo antes de que amanezca.

—Vamos—le dice para inmediatamente después inclinarse junto a Tenya.

Eijirou bosteza, se frota los ojos y se levanta. No le sorprende ver a Inasa y a Bakugou despiertos, apagando el fuego y borrando su rastro. _Esos dos nunca duermen._

—Aún es de noche—la protesta de Tenya suena adormilada y enfadada. Eijirou entiende perfectamente cómo se siente.

—Si salimos ahora—responde Bakugou—llegaremos antes de que todos se levanten.

Eijirou se envuelve en su manta y avanza, luchando contra los bostezos que hacen lagrimear sus ojos; aunque las lluvias continuas han parado, son raros los días en los que puede verse el sol en el cielo repleto de nubes grises. De vez en cuando se ven sorprendidos por repentinos chubascos que aflojan el suelo y refrescan el ambiente. Hasta ahora han tenido suerte y el clima se ha estabilizado, pero no cabe duda de que el súbito descenso de la temperatura indica que eso cambiará pronto.

—Lloverá—dice Aizawa escudriñando el cielo.

—¿Cuándo?,—pregunta Bakugou sin aflojar el paso.

—En la tarde, tal vez.

—¿Otra vez?,—pregunta Eijirou harto—Desde que salimos es lo mismo. Llueve. Se para. Repite.

—Es la temporada de lluvias en Hosu—explica Aizawa—Dura semanas. Después viene la época cálida. Entonces extrañaras las lluvias.

—¿Es como nuestro verano?,—pregunta Tenya y Eijirou se desentiende de la explicación.

La noche se desvanece y el cielo empieza a teñirse en tonalidades claras. Eijirou está intentando adivinar si la predicción de su maestro es acertada cuando lo oye.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?,—pregunta en voz alta, incapaz de ponerle nombre a lo que sea que haya oído.

Pero en lugar de contestarle Bakugou se mueve, sale disparado hacia al frente sin detenerse, un segundo después Inasa lo imita. Con la sensación de catástrofe creciendo dentro de él, Eijirou los sigue.

[…]

Shuichi está listo. De pie, rodeado de sus hombres, cuenta los segundos para dar la señal de avance. Pese a que su plan es infalible, y que ha considerado los posibles escenarios, no deja de sentir una pizca de ansiedad ante la perspectiva de luchar. Es inevitable. En la guerra un solo error te puede costar la vida, y un golpe de suerte puede mantenerte a salvo.

 _Ganaremos_ , se dice, lleno de confianza. Y cuando la victoria sea suya irá en busca de Dabi a reprocharle que nunca hubiera vuelto. _Se suponía que iba por los refuerzos,_ pero los refuerzos llegaron sin él. Dabi se había esfumado sin dar ninguna explicación.

 _Bastardo_.

—Teniente—reacciona ante la voz y se gira para ver a uno de los hombres de Uba—Hemos localizado al líder. Estamos listos.

Shuichi asiente y lo despide, después le hace una seña afirmativa al soldado que tiene junto.

En coordinada sucesión los paquetes de incienso son lanzados mediante hondas creando un rastro blanquecino que traza un amplio arco en el cielo antes de caer más allá de la primera línea defensiva de los salvajes.

Cuando el incienso cae, el silencio del bosque es roto por el sonido del cuerno que reverbera con una potencia atronadora.

Antes de que el sonido se desvanezca, Shuichi y los suyos avanzan.

.

Hiryu forma parte de la primera línea defensiva. Todos los que están ahí son del grupo alfa de la prisión, ya que si los demonios atacan no cabe duda de que utilizaran el incienso como cortina para embestir de frente y ellos, al menos, están familiarizados con sus efectos. Por precaución se han colocado de forma que el viento sople a su favor, así, aunque los demonios usen el incienso, el viento arrastrará el humo lejos de su campamento.

Pese a que lo sabe, Hiryu no deja de sentirse nervioso. Bakugou y el resto debieron haberse reunido ya con la persona, o personas, que estuvieran esperando en la catarata. Ha pasado suficiente tiempo para que hayan iniciado el regreso. En cuanto lleguen el grupo entero se pondrá en marcha.

Sin mencionar que Bakugou asumirá nuevamente el control.

Aunque el bárbaro Togata es un guerrero impresionante, Hiryu no se fía enteramente de él. No porque lo considere peligroso, sino porque no conoce el incienso, no conoce lo que ellos han visto ni lo que han vivido.

Tal vez Togata sea una líder ejemplar para su pueblo, pero para Hiryu su líder es y será Bakugou. Y no es el único que piensa de esa forma.

Las reflexiones de Hiryu se acaban cuando ve el humo en el cielo. Es difícil distinguirlo entre la hilera de árboles y el cielo gris del amanecer, pero Hiryu se aparta de su puesto a tiempo de verlo llegar al suelo. No cae sobre ellos, como cabría de esperar, sino que lo hace tan lejos que el humo ni siquiera los toca.

El sonido del cuerno provoca que el resto de sus compañeros se preparen para la embestida.

—¡Qué pésima puntería!,—grita uno de ellos encarando las sombras que se mueven.

Justo en ese momento las ramas altas de los árboles se sacuden cuando el viento sopla a su favor, **hacia el frente** _._ Hiryu lo entiende. _Intentan separarnos._ De inmediato concentra su aroma para atraer la atención de sus compañeros. _Alerta_. Los que tienen a su lado se unen a él para iniciar el contraataque.

Con el incienso de por medio Hiryu y el resto han perdido contacto con el líder Togata, ahora es imposible comunicarse con su grupo. Lo único que queda es luchar.

En cuanto la primera línea de demonios aparece, Hiryu se mueve. Su grupo entero lo sigue.

.

El grupo de Goro lleva en movimiento desde la noche anterior, se han desplazado río arriba para utilizar la corriente en lugar de luchar contra ella. Son diez, todos ellos capaces de moverse por el agua sin hacer ruido.

Se dividen en dos grupos, el primero que permanece en la parte superior del río y el otro que sigue su camino hacia el otro extremo del claro. Una vez ahí, esperan.

En cuanto el sonido del cuerno irrumpe en el cielo ambos grupos salen del agua y se internan entre las líneas defensivas. Su misión: Prenderles fuego a los carromatos.

Al otro lado del claro el grupo de arqueros ha tomado posición y están listos para batir a cualquiera que intente emprender una retirada por el río o para cubrir a sus hombres cuando tengan que replegarse.

.

Pese a que su ciclo termina, la incomodidad se queda. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. Denki sabe que la molestia durará un par de días, los mismos que tardará el amargo sabor del _panax_ en desaparecer. Por eso, cuando uno de ellos sugiere preparar té de hierbas para acelerar el proceso, Denki se apunta en el grupo que traerá el agua.

Ni siquiera han llegado al río cuando lo oyen.

—¿Qué fue eso?,—pregunta Denki, repentinamente aterrado.

La respuesta que recibe es el grito de alarma del bárbaro que camina detrás, pero la advertencia llega demasiado tarde. Las flechas caen sobre ellos como una lluvia de gotas inmensas.

Resulta curiosa la forma como su mente reacciona. En lugar de nublarse la realidad adquiere una nitidez asombrosa y todo se detiene, porque solo puede verla a ella, ahí, inmóvil.

Chieka en el suelo, sangrando, con una flecha atravesando su ojo.

Hace tan solo segundo estaba a su lado charlando, aún sigue siendo capaz de oírla, _¿crees que hoy salga el sol?_

El sol. Ella quería ver el sol.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está inclinándose hacia ella cuando de pronto el dolor se abate sobre él, como un mazo que cae sobre su hombro. Denki grita y se desploma.

.

Kyouka se encuentra en la línea de árboles cerca del río a la espera de que el grupo omega vuelva. La mañana es fría, las gotas de rocío siguen adheridas a las hojas del árbol en el que se apoya, y el cielo es de una delicada tonalidad grisácea. Todo parece indicar que será otro día improductivo.

Está bostezando cuando el sonido del cuerno la sacude de pies a cabeza. Instantes después detecta el aroma de alarma de Kao, el cual se desploma hasta desvanecerse. Está lista para correr cuando detecta movimiento en su periferia.

Kyouka corre hacia las sombras que ha visto moverse, de ellos no detecta aroma alguno por lo que se prepara para recibirlos. Son cinco, todos ellos con apariencia de rana, todos ellos inmensos. Sin perder ni un solo segundo Kyouka hace girar su lanza en un círculo completo, asume una postura de combate y permite que su aroma se disperse a su alrededor.

Cuando el primero de los intrusos desenvaina su arma Kyouka salta hacia ellos emitiendo un grito de batalla ininterrumpido.

Usa la base de su lanza para impulsarse, el demonio esquiva su patada, pero en cuanto ella aterriza empuña su lanza al frente a una velocidad impresionante, como si fuera una serpiente que se estira para atacar. La punta se hunde en la zona blanda de la entrepierna. De inmediato Kyouka la retrae y un borbotón de sangre la sigue.

Mientras el demonio grita Kyouka se impulsa hacia arriba haciendo girar su lanza sobre su cabeza manteniendo a sus enemigos a raya. De pronto cuatro de los demonios se apartan de ella y corren hacia el campamento, Kyouka está a punto de seguirlos cuando el otro -el más grande de todos- se interpone en su camino.

Cuando ataca Kyouka lo esquiva, tras lo cual procede a disparar su lanza en rápida sucesión hasta conseguir que la punta se hunda en al menos tres puntos distintos. El demonio es inmenso y las pequeñas heridas no parecen molestarle así que embiste una y otra vez.

Kyouka no retrocede, se mueve con una agilidad felina, salta y gira en una danza bien ejecutada, como una peonza que baila alrededor de un mastodonte sin gracia. Sus ataques son cada vez rápidos, no son golpes al azar, no son cortes insignificantes. Cada uno de ellos han sido hechos con la única intención de desangrar a su contrincante.

El demonio jadea, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, su cabeza ligera y sus músculos rígidos.

Sin perder tiempo Kyouka lanza un último ataque en el cual su lanza atraviesa el cuello del demonio. En cuanto su enemigo cae a tierra Kyouka pone rumbo al campamento.

Ni siquiera ha empezado a sudar.

 _._

La primera línea defensiva resulta estar compuesta de bestias que luchan con una ferocidad inhumana. Shuichi maldice cuando uno de sus hombres cae junto a él en una intensa refriega con uno de los salvajes. Aprovechando la distracción Shuichi enarbola su espada y la hunde en la espalda del enemigo, está listo para rematarlo cuando otro de ellos se lanza sobre él haciéndolo trastabillar.

El salvaje ruge, su grito parece alertar al resto porque retroceden y se reagrupan sin una sola orden, y al mismo tiempo sigue lanzando estocadas con su cuchillo mientras sus compañeros rearman su ofensiva.

Shuichi aprieta los dientes cuando el cuchillo se le clava en el antebrazo provocando que su espada caiga. Se echa para atrás trazando un arco amplio con el cuchillo que tiene en la otra mano. De esa forma consigue que el salvaje retroceda.

—¡Ahora!,—grita a viva voz y casi de inmediato caen en el campo otra serie de cilindros que emiten humo blanco.

Como espera los salvajes retroceden, alejándose del humo, dejándolos a ellos entre las nubes blancas que el viento arrastra en la dirección contraria, pero no pueden escapar del incienso que se arrastra por detrás.

 _Ahora están rodeados._

—¡Crucen!

A su orden responde el rugido de batalla de toda su tropa.

 _._

En la segunda línea defensiva se encuentran el grupo alfa con menor resistencia al incienso y el grupo de bárbaros que no están acostumbrados a tratar con él, pese a ello Mirio no tiene intenciones de retroceder.

Cuando los demonios cruzan el incienso el aroma de Mirio se espesa a su alrededor y se extiende en todas direcciones transportando una sola orden: _Atacar_. Su aroma posee una rica variación de contrastes que son apabullantes. Cuando un alfa lo huele su ritmo cardiaco aumenta, sus músculos se contraen y todo su cuerpo asume una postura de ataque.

Mirio es el líder y ante su orden todos se mueven.

 _Golpe, finta, cuchillazo._ Mirio grita cuando derriba a su primer oponente, su aroma se enriquece creando descargas eléctricas a los alfa que luchan bajo su mando. En respuesta ellos reaccionan más rápido, luchan con más ahínco, rugen mientras se embriagan del aroma de su líder.

En algún punto a su izquierda Kosei se ríe mientras él y su grupo contiene la primera embestida de demonios que emergen del humo blanco. El aroma de Mirio es tan potente que logra inflamar su sangre con el deseo de _victoria._

A su derecha Tamaki es una presencia sólida, firme, que sí, se ve envuelta en el aroma de su líder, pero por su naturaleza el aroma solo afila su concentración y aguda sus sentidos, aun cuando no lo llena de esa energía que solo puede apreciar otro alfa.

Mirio lucha con un abandono natural, con la gracia de aquellos que han entrenado para sobrevivir en las condiciones más duras. Se ha ganado su título de líder a pulso, ha vencido a contrincantes más fuertes, más fieros, que aquellos que ahora lo retan.

Ninguno demonio posee un aroma, es como luchar contra una bestia noumu, pues resulta imposible detectar su determinación o su estado. Mirio encuentra tristísimo que aquellas criaturas tengan que vivir su vida sin conocer la intimidad, la familiaridad que ellos comparten con solo su sentido del olfato; pero incluso si siente pena por ellos no planea concederles la victoria. No tiene pensado rendirse.

Así que lucha y mata, no solo por la amenaza que ellos representan para él, sino porque tras su línea no queda nadie que pueda proteger a los omega. Es ese pensamiento el que alimenta su energía y enardece su aroma. La victoria está al alcanza de su mano, la siente y la saborea. Sabe que vencerán. Y es ahí cuando todo se derrumba.

De pronto Mirio se encuentra rodeado. La situación no lo amedrenta, se limita a esquivar, a atacar, consigue matar a dos antes de que uno de los demonios burle su defensa. Mirio no pierde tiempo y lo apuñala, pero en lugar de esquivarlo el demonio usa su último aliento para soplar el polvo que tiene en su mano directamente a su cara.

De la impresión trastabilla y aunque su intención es apartarse la reacción natural de su cuerpo es toser para de inmediato inhalar.

 _Miel_ , _densa y pegajosa y extremadamente potente._

El polvo pica su nariz al ascender por sus fosas nasales y detenerse en algún punto dentro de él. Siente el polvo a la altura de sus ojos, picante, pegajoso, molesto, _abrasador._ Tose, pero eso no lo ayuda a despejarse. Sacude la cabeza como un animal herido.

Mientras su nariz intenta sacudirse el aroma, mientras su cerebro experimenta un cortocircuito masivo, Mirio es incapaz de esquivar el cuchillo que termina hundiéndose en su pecho.

Lejos, muy lejos, oye la voz de Tamaki, suena amortiguada como si estuviera envuelta en algodones. Le gustaría entender lo que dice, pero lo único que puede ver es un escenario blanco envuelto en estática. Todo su mundo huele a leche dulce. Leche saturada de miel.

.

Cuando una tropa lucha el sistema de comunicación más eficaz son los sutiles cambios en el aroma; por supuesto que el sistema no admite una conversación compleja, pero permite identificar la posición de sus compañeros, reconocer advertencias, seguir ordenes, utilizando solamente su sentido del olfato. Sin embargo, siempre hay un aroma que se sobrepone al resto, hay uno que dicta órdenes y alrededor del cual todos los demás giran.

El aroma de un líder no solo sirve como sistema de comunicación, también incentiva la personalidad combativa de los alfa que luchan junto a él y mantiene un control absoluto sobre los beta que combaten bajo su mando. Un alfa líder no solo es aquel que dicta ordenes, su presencia es un estímulo en el corazón de los soldados que luchan con él.

El aroma de un buen líder puede extenderse grandes distancias y en combate hace la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, porque mientras el líder luche, todos los demás lo harán; mientras el líder resista, su tropa resistirá.

Un alfa líder representa el sol alrededor del cual sus soldados beben de él para luchar. Por su importancia, por poder, solo los mejores pueden asumir ese papel… pero incluso los mejores pueden caer.

Cuando el aroma de Mirio se derrumba es como cubrir el sol, como quedarse ciego, sordo y frío. Ante la perdida de su aroma los alfa que lo siguen se ven repentinamente sacudidos, son arrancados y devueltos a la fría incertidumbre.

La confusión dura un segundo, pero es suficiente. Después viene el caos.

[…]

n/a

Juro, por todo lo que me es sagrado y preciado, que este capítulo iba a incluir toda la batalla y el desenlace, pero tras incluir las primeras tres escenas me quedaban cerca de 2k palabras para lograr mi cometido. Lo cual era una tarea imposible. Podría haber seguido, saltarme mi regla de mi límite de palabras por capítulo y terminarlo, pero entonces esto se hubiera retrasado eones porque la edición toma más tiempo y al ser más largo haga modificaciones en mayor medida. Así que he decidido hacer dos actualizaciones "regulares" en lugar de una que pueda llevarme más de un mes. Voy a dejar de sorprenderme cuando esto pase porque aparentemente se ha convertido en mi vida. Me detuve a reestructurar rápidamente todo el asunto. Este capítulo sigue conservando su título, pero ahora tengo un nuevo capítulo 23 al cual le tendré que buscarle un nuevo nombre, pero bueno, tenemos actualización.

¿Qué podemos decir?

Sé que yo diría: _no!_ , pero no sé ustedes. ¿Habrá muertos? En toda guerra los hay. ¿Izuku logrará pasar desapercibido? *suspiro* Quiero creerlo, pero el chico camina con un letrero encima de: _Aquí estoy_ y es difícil de ignorar. ¿Dónde está el príncipe? Como bien dijo Aizawa mientras Kamui esté con él estará a salvo. ¿Y los demás? Hay tantos puntos en la historia que me resulta tentador ir y escribir capítulos enteros de Tsuyu-Fumikage, de Kamui, de Hizashi, de la escolta de Shoto, de Mina, etc, pero no lo haré porque entonces nunca avanzaríamos.

¿Y Denki? Denki es un sol y se merece cariño y respeto.

¿Ahora tienen polvo? En realidad siempre han tenido polvo, lo queman cuando quieren convertirlo en humo. Podemos decir que Mirio ha recibido una dosis "pura".

Por último quiero aclarar que el final no significa que todos entren en pánico y huyan, pero si estas en medio de un combate por tu vida y de pronto sientes como si alguien te hubiera arrancado todo el aire de golpe te va a tomar un segundo recomponerte.

Pero bueno, ya me dirán que piensan. ¡Nos leemos!


	23. Y la Luna que Sangra

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:**

Empezare diciendo que el primero de octubre el fic cumplió un año, (aunque fue hasta el cuatro que lo publique aquí) ¡Feliz cumpleaños fic! Ha sido un año, wow, un año de actualizaciones regulares, la más sorprendida soy yo. Y lo más sorprendente es el amor que este fic ha despertado. Tenemos traducciones. Y Fanarts. Canariam hizo uno y Milexnay hizo otro. Ambos son de Katsuki porque todos aman al tozudo e impaciente rubio. Todos los enlaces están en mi blog, pero aquí está el del Milexnay (él último que nos ha llegado)

www(punto)Instagram(punto)com/p/BoStGcClq4y/?hl=es-la&taken-by=milexnay

A todos los lectores, gracias, por los review en cada capítulo, por promocionar el fic, por apoyarlo. Siempre es un placer leer de ustedes. Solo por esta vez no mencionare nombres, pero no crean que me he olvidado de cada uno. ¡Son geniales!

Ahora empecemos.

.

 **Sinopsis:** Siempre serás mi recuerdo más bonito, y cuando mire la luna, te veré ahí.

.

.

 **Capítulo 23: Y la Luna que Sangra.**

Cuando el intenso y poderoso aroma a mirra cae la respuesta de Tamaki es automática.

—¡Mirio!,—su grito es atronador y su aroma se expande y crece en respuesta.

Mientras el mundo se paraliza a su alrededor, Tamaki se mueve. Cubre el espacio que los separa en dos zancadas, dos latidos de su corazón, y embiste contra el demonio que empuña el cuchillo. Mirio se queda donde está, pero Tamaki no cede a la tentación de mirarlo. En su lugar ruge, ataca y se interpone entre su líder y ellos.

Los demonios de inmediato lo escogen como su siguiente blanco, todos ellos embisten a la par, pero la ira de Tamaki es inigualable. Cuando el primer cuchillo hace contacto con su costado, Tamaki responde apuñalando a su atacante. Cuando uno de ellos intenta apartarse para terminar su trabajo, Tamaki se interpone recibiendo la puñalada en su hombro. Se desembaraza de él y se lanza en un ataque sin pausas.

Es el hecho de que sea un beta lo que le da la ventaja en esos preciosos segundos que siguen a la conmoción, eso y que su vínculo con Mirio ha creado la respuesta instintiva de su cuerpo. Eso le permite reaccionar a tiempo para salvarle la vida a su líder; mientras el resto se sacude la sorpresa y el horror, Tamaki se mueve, a la suficiente velocidad para cambiar el destino.

A él no le importa la sangre que mana de sus heridas, no siente el dolor o el ardor en sus músculos que escupen fuego mientras empuña sus cuchillos con una fuerza desesperada. Cada puñalada que recibe es una menos para Mirio, ha jurado defenderlo con su vida y ese día hará cumplir su promesa. Tamaki lucha sin miedo, conteniendo la sed de sangre de sus adversarios hasta que Kosei se materializa a su lado y juntos crean la muralla que se interpone entre Mirio y la muerte.

.

.

Durante un momento solo puede pensar en el dolor. En la sensación punzante y caliente que emite su hombro. Le resulta imposible decir si se ha desmayado o no. Lo que sabe es que el mundo está cubierto de una capa gris y que sus oídos no funcionan bien.

Dolor.

Está familiarizado con la sensación, aunque podría jurar que nunca ha sentido nada parecido. Denki aprieta sus parpados y los abre. Sigue estando ciego.

 _AHG_

Aprieta los dientes y vuelve a parpadear, esta vez el mundo recupera parte de su nitidez. Gime de nuevo con la mandíbula tensa mientras intenta sobreponerse a la oleada de agonía que lo recorre de pies a cabeza. Cuando intenta moverse el dolor lo sacude de nuevo y tiene que cerrar los ojos y quedarse quieto para aplacarlo.

Con cuidado Denki abre los ojos y parpadea. Una. Dos. Tres veces.

Tiene la mejilla contra el suelo y su respiración agitada está empujando la tierra suelta lejos de él. Quiere usar su mano para levantarse, pero en cuanto su cerebro manda la orden y su mano intenta cumplirla marejadas de dolor ascienden por su hombro dejándolo ciego.

Tras un momento de parálisis, Denki gira el cuello y ve la flecha sobresaliendo de su hombro.

 _Maldito bastardo de m…_

Una exhalación particularmente fuerte levanta pequeñas partículas de tierra que lastiman sus ojos.

 _No estás muerto, Denki, respira._

Obedece y se concentra en el aire que expulsa procurando no tensarse, porque cuando lo hace el pico de dolor en su cuerpo alcanza niveles apoteósicos. En un rápido análisis Denki se da cuenta de que esta tirado de costado sobre su brazo derecho, frente a él hay un cuerpo, aunque su limitada visión le impide ver su rostro.

 _Chieka. Era ella. Ime también venía. Y el bárbaro. Oí al bárbaro gritar._

Girarse es una opción que Denki descarta al sentir el tirón en su espalda, que alcanza la región de su omoplato y lo hace sorber aire por la boca.

 _Muy bien, Denki, aunque te duela tienes que moverte. No importa si crees que vas a perder el brazo, no te puedes quedar aquí._

Va a girarse, tiene que girarse para quitarle el peso a su brazo sano.

 _No, no, au, au, auh, no puedo…_

Se queda quieto y vuelve a respirar.

 _Espera, espera, ¿de dónde venían las flechas?, ¿y si los demonios siguen ahí? ¿y si me disparan cuando me levante?_

 _No te puedes quedar aquí, Denki._

 _¡Nos atacaron! ¿Y si aún están cerca?_

 _¿Los viste?, ¿cruzaron el río?_

No, Denki no recuerda haberlos visto. Intenta evocar el momento.

 _Venían de la otra orilla. Las flechas venían del frente_

 _Bien, tal vez no se encuentren tan cerca para ver que sigues vivo. Más si llevas un buen rato tirado._

 _Si me muevo y me descubren volverán a dispararme._

 _¿Te quieres quedar aquí?_

Se lo piensa y entonces se acuerda de la expresión aburrida de Bakugou. La expresión que le dice 'Tienes dos manos y una cabeza, arréglatelas'. Y casi de inmediato piensa en la cara de Eijirou. La sola idea de que él pueda mirarlo con pena lo llena de vergüenza.

Apretando los dientes, Denki mueve el cuello hasta que encuentra la línea de los árboles que se encuentra cerca de su cabeza.

 _Levántate y corre hacia allá._ _Si eres rápido estarás a cubierto antes de que las flechas te caigan encima._

 _¿Y si no lo soy?_

 _Entonces no tendrás que preocuparte por el dolor que sientes ahora._

Con muchísimo cuidado Denki acomoda su cuerpo. Ahoga una maldición cuando la maldita flecha se mueve provocando que el dolor vuelva a dispararse.

 _Bien, con tu mano buena te vas a impulsar, te apoyaras en tu rodilla y de ahí saldrás corriendo. Directo hacia los árboles._

 _Creo que me voy a desmayar._

 _Mueve el culo, Denki._

No puede evitar gritar cuando se impulsa. Se levanta y trastabilla, corre, trastabilla y sigue. La adrenalina consigue mantenerlo en pie mientras otra oleada de flechas cae segundos antes de que desaparezca entre los árboles. Una vez a salvo Denki se resbala y maldice notando que la sangre caliente empapa su uniforme.

 _No te detengas_

Apretando los dientes Denki se apoya en un árbol, toma aire, y corre.

.

.

Kyouka encuentra los carromatos en llamas. Sus compañeros están lidiando con los cuatro demonios que escaparon de ella mientras de algún punto en el bosque surgen flechas de fuego que caen sobre el campamento amenazando con alimentar el incendio que ha empezado a salirse de control.

—Fuera de aquí—grita mientras aparta a los omega apiñados junto a uno de los carromatos—¡Fuera!

Para su sorpresa Ochako se interpone con expresión férrea.

—Tenemos que apagar el fuego—dice y cuando Kyouka está a punto de maldecir, añade—El incienso está ahí.

 _Mierda_

Kyouka los deja y corre de vuelta hacia el bosque.

—¿A dónde vas?,—pregunta Momo acarreando cubetas de tierra

—¡Los arqueros!,—grita Kyouka justo cuando otro puñado de flechas cae cerca de las bestias de carga lo que provoca que los animales se espanten e intenten huir.

El pequeño grupo de animales de tiro -gordos, torpes e inmensos- embiste contra los carromatos en su desesperado escape lejos del fuego. Uno de los carros, el del incienso, pierde una rueda y se desploma sobre su costado mientras el fuego lo devora. Kyouka está a punto de dar media vuelta cuando Momo interviene.

—¡Ve!,—le grita mientras ella se encamina hacia el desastre.

Kyouka se interna en el bosque, decidida a deshacerse de los arqueros; pero a quien encuentra es a Denki, que se resbala cuando ella lo llama y corre hacia él. Se detiene en seco al ver la flecha que lo atraviesa, puede ver la punta sobresaliendo en la parte alta de su omoplato. El aroma a naranja es tan amargo que Kyouka se ve abrumada con la necesidad de calmarlo, de borrar su dolor y miedo.

—…del río—dice él con los dientes apretados.

—¿Qué?

Denki la aferra del brazo, sus nudillos se tornan blancos mientras hunde los dedos en su piel. Por primera vez Kyouka se da cuenta de que tiene unos ojos espectaculares, como oro derretido que brillan ante el sol. Ojos que, aunque rebosantes de miedo, resplandecen con determinación.

—Arqueros—gruñe él con la cara grisácea y los labios partidos—al otro lado del río.

Kyouka está a punto de responderle, está lista para moverse cuando el aroma de su líder se desploma.

Su cabeza gira de inmediato, como si buscara la sutil frecuencia que debería estar ahí pero no lo está. Kyouka se concentra, la busca, el firme y espeso aroma a mirra, pero no hay nada.

—No— _no, no, no—_ no puede ser.

El pánico la golpea, es instintivo, inevitable. Después viene el miedo. La certeza de que algo ha salido terriblemente mal. No se da cuenta de que sus emociones se han descontrolado hasta que el tirón en su brazo la devuelve a la realidad. Denki no le dice nada, pero su aroma los envuelve, dulce y delicioso zumo a fruta, consuelo y conforte solo para ella.

 _Estoy aquí,_ lo oye fuerte y claro y por un momento quiere reírse porque es sorprendente que sea él quien le este ofreciendo consuelo cuando tiene una maldita flecha atravesándolo de lado a lado y el dolor que emana de él la hace temblar.

 _Tenemos alta tolerancia al dolor_ , es recordar su voz y recomponerse. Kyouka traga en seco.

—Hay otro grupo de intrusos cerca—dice concentrándose en el aroma a naranja—te llevare al campamento y volveré.

Lo ayuda a levantarse, pero no consiguen avanzar. La pérdida de sangre es demasiado abundante y Denki trastabilla después de dar dos pasos.

Kyouka es consciente de que no puede cargarlo.

—Ve—Denki la suelta y la empuja

—No voy a dejarte.

—Ve por los intrusos y vuelve.

—Pero…

—¡VE!

Kyouka lo suelta y cuando lo ve intentando pararse aprieta los dientes, toma su lanza y reemprende su marcha.

.

.

Hiryu tose sin dejar de contar. _Cuatrocientos treinta y tres,_ esquiva un ataque, _cuatrocientos treinta y cuatro,_ golpea y repite.

Han seguido a los demonios a través del muro de humo que separa a los dos círculos de defensa y su grupo no tiene pensado retirarse. En cuanto ha detectado el aroma a miel Hiryu empezó su conteo, cuando llegó a los trescientos varios de sus compañeros empezaron a mostrar los efectos del incienso -lentitud, desequilibrio, torpeza-, pero otros, como él, se aferran a la presencia de Togata. El aroma a mirra inunda el claro y le impulsa a seguir luchando pese a que su cuerpo empieza a rebelarse contra él.

Y entonces sucede.

El aroma a mirra cae; la perdida es como echar agua sobre una hoguera creciente, en su lugar se alza el humo que confunde sus sentidos. Y de pronto se ve rodeado de miel, de exquisita y dulce miel.

En sus últimos momentos Hiryu experimenta la dulce y delicada paz de aquellos que no anhelan nada en el mundo.

.

.

Momo se paraliza y durante un breve segundo es vívida la sensación de que le han arrancado el corazón. En cuanto se recupera se aparta de los carromatos rodeados de fuego y corre sin mirar atrás.

.

.

Shuichi grita de júbilo cuando su grupo consigue atravesar las líneas defensivas. En algún punto a su izquierda el equipo de Uba estará iniciando su aproximación, si es que tuvieron éxito deshaciéndose del líder. A su derecha los dos grupos de hombres rana estarán causando estragos en el centro del campamento.

 _Es hora de terminar._

—¡Adelante!,—grita—¡Mátenlos!

Su grito aviva las fuerzas de sus hombres, quienes se dan cuenta del cansancio y la pérdida de concentración del enemigo. Embisten con fuerza y avanzan hacia la zona del campamento principal, los salvajes que siguen con vida se interponen entre ellos, pero es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el incienso que proviene del campamento se esparza y terminen por caer.

—¡Vamos!

Apenas ha terminado de escupir la orden cuando llega él. Una montaña que embiste contra sus hombres mientras ruge como un animal salvaje.

Shuichi aprieta el cilindro de incienso que ha recogido antes y se dispone a cegar a la monstruosa bestia que ha llegado a destruir la formación de su equipo, pero antes de que se mueva se ve interceptado por otro salvaje más pequeño en estatura, con un pelo color paja desordenado, pero con la misma expresión llena de ira y desprecio. Sus ojos son dos brasas incandescentes que se fijan en el cilindro que lleva en la mano.

Shuichi sonríe.

—¿Miedo?,—pregunta con burla—si eres un buen perro y te retiras no sufrirás.

El salvaje escupe y sonríe. Su gesto es una promesa de sangre.

—Yo te haré sufrir a ti.

.

.

Tamaki lo huele. Leche, dulce y deliciosa, pero a diferencia de los alfa que siguen por ahí el aroma no lo incapacita, él sigue luchando aunque la batalla se ha trasladado, el enemigo sigue avanzando a la espera de que el incienso los paralice.

Cuando el último hombre que lucha contra él cae, Tamaki se toma un momento para recomponerse, sus pulmones parecen escupir fuego y cada respiración resulta más difícil que la anterior. Aspira con fuerza y le parece oír un silbido en su interior, pero el pensamiento se desvanece cuando abre los ojos y examina la zona.

Kousei yace cerca, víctima del incienso y ciego al cuchillo que le atravesó la garganta, pero Tamaki no tiene ojos para él, ni para los demonios que yacen desperdigados a sus pies, su mirada está puesta en Mirio, que se ha desplomado y mira el cielo con ojos que no ven nada.

Tamaki avanza hasta arrodillarse a su lado, lo toca y lo llama, pero no recibe respuesta de ninguna clase. Con miedo se inclina para oír el latido de su corazón y gime de alivio cuando lo detecta. Débil, pero _late._ Su herida, la única que el enemigo consiguió hacerle, casi no gotea. El cuchillo sigue ahí impidiendo que se desangre.

—¡Tamaki!

Alza el rostro para recibir a Momo, con su rostro lleno de espanto y su aroma descontrolado.

—¡Estás sangrando!,—ella le toca con cuidado la mejilla y retrae su mano antes de alcanzar la herida en su hombro.

Tamaki la sacude.

—Sálvalo.

Cuando los ojos de Momo se posan en Mirio, su entereza se tambalea, pero Tamaki vuelve a sacudirla con fuerza.

—Sálvalo.

—Tus heridas…

Tamaki sacude la cabeza—Sálvalo.

—Pero…

—¡SALVALO!

Ella se congela, inmediatamente después rodea el cuerpo, se inclina sobre Mirio y lo revisa a conciencia.

—No está sangrando

—Es su corazón—responde Tamaki acariciando con cuidado los mechones rubios—sigue latiendo aunque lentamente. Tienes que extraer el cuchillo y cerrar la herida antes de que se desangre.

Momo empieza y Tamaki se olvida de ella. Toda su atención está en Mirio, en su rostro relajado, sus ojos abiertos y vacíos. Lo acaricia con la gentileza que acostumbra, le recorre la frente con sus dedos manchados de sangre y lo besa con cuidado.

—No te puedes morir aquí—le dice en voz baja—No puedes rendirte.

Apoya la frente contra su mejilla, evoca el aroma de su piel y la calidez de su cuerpo. Quiere acurrucarse a su lado, sentir sus brazos rodeándolo, sentir sus besos y la seguridad que emana de él.

 _No te mueras_ , piensa Tamaki mientras cede a la tentación y deja que su cuerpo se encoja como un nudo pequeño que se apoya contra el suelo mientras su cabeza cae sobre el hombro de su consorte, _no te atrevas a morirte._

—Mirio—dice al tiempo que espesa su aroma en un intento por llegar hasta él—Mirio— _te quiero_. _No te mueras._

Repite la misma letanía hasta que el cansancio lo vence. Desprovisto de adrenalina, el cuerpo de Tamaki cede; no puede moverse, se siente flotar en nubes de algodón.

 _Hace frío,_ piensa justo antes de soñar con un campo verde y un sol radiante en el cielo.

.

.

La herida ocupa toda su atención y Momo lo agradece, con las manos ocupadas resulta muy difícil verse dominada por el pánico. Trabaja en automático, moviéndose de prisa, apremiada por lo delicado de la situación. Retira el cuchillo, revisa la herida con cuidado, aplica el ungüento que minimiza la posibilidad de una infección y entonces procede a cerrarla usando puntadas pequeñas.

Apenas esta empezando cuando nota que el aroma de Tamaki se intensifica, se enrosca alrededor de ellos como una petición muda, _una súplica_. Las manos de Momo se mueven más rápido, decididos a terminar con la sutura. Entonces lo ve.

Los dedos de Mirio se sacuden, tiemblan un segundo para volver a quedarse inmóviles. El pánico vuelve con mayor fuerza y Momo tiene que parar para buscarle el pulso. Cuando lo encuentra rompe a llorar de alivio - _¡Sí!_ \- y retoma sus puntadas con más decisión que antes.

Está terminando cuando su cuerpo se endereza en una reacción automática, mira a su alrededor con ansia frenética y le toma un momento identificar la causa.

—¿Lo hueles?,—pregunta mientras estira el cuello.

Pese a lo tenue del aroma Momo reconoce los inconfundibles trazos de un _alfa_. Solo basta una bocanada de ese maravilloso aroma para que las dudas de Momo sean borradas como piezas de papel que el viento arrastra.

—¡¿Lo hueles?!—se levanta y sonríe—¡Tamaki, ¿lo hueles?!—silencio—¿Tamaki?

Rodea la zona hasta llegar a él y lo toca con miedo. Su piel helada la sacude de pies a cabeza.

—¡Tamaki!

.

.

Es instintiva la reacción de Eijirou al comprender lo que sucede, reajusta su dirección y se desvía del camino trazado por Inasa. Su intención es llegar al campamento y asegurarse de que todo sigue en orden, pero no llega ahí porque encuentra a Kyouka inmersa en una batalla con un grupo de cinco hombres. La pequeña mujer se mueve a una velocidad impresionante y su lanza es una línea borrosa que se estira y retrocede sin perder el ritmo.

Sin detenerse a pensar, Eijirou corre hacia ella. Con ayuda de Aizawa y Tenya, los cinco demonios son rápidamente neutralizados.

—¿A dónde vas?,—pregunta él cuando Kyouka termina de rematar al último de los demonios y sale corriendo en dirección opuesta. Aizawa y Tenya se ven arrastrados por el aroma, el delicioso aroma de la batalla, dejando a Eijirou atrás.

Pero Kyouka, en lugar de responderle, desaparece y Eijirou la sigue. Lo que menos espera es encontrar a Denki encogido en el suelo y con una flecha cruzándole el hombro.

—¡Denki!,—grita corriendo los últimos metros que los separan.

En cuanto detecta el amargo aroma a naranja, la naturaleza de Eijirou responde ofreciéndole consuelo. La delicada esencia de azafrán se extiende hacia él y lo rodea, atiborrándolo de su cariño y preocupación.

—Hay que llevarlo al campamento—dice Eijirou

—Es demasiado peligroso—responde Kyouka—Lo emboscaron y no estoy segura de que siga indemne.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí.

—Iré por Momo. Ella sabrá qué hacer—dice antes de tomar su lanza y marcharse.

—Estoy bien—dice Denki con su cara pálida y su aroma turbulento

—Lo sé—dice Eijirou incapaz de contener sus manos que se han extendido para sujetar al omega contra él—Estarás bien.

—Tienes que irte—responde Denki frunciendo su cara.

Es ahí cuando Eijirou lo detecta, el delicioso aroma que crece a lo lejos, dulce y embriagador y que tira de él para llevarlo a luchar; pero lo cierto es que la fragancia palidece en comparación con el aroma a naranja, aun si este se encuentra débil y alterado.

—Esperare a Momo—dice arropando al omega contra su hombro cuidadoso de no tocar la flecha.

—…ssdoy ien…

—Denki no te duermas.

—…nnnn….

—Denki, por favor, no te duermas.

.

.

La ira lo inunda, es roja y caliente, y dota de fuerza a cada músculo de su cuerpo. Cuando lucha no titubea, _no se apiada._ Katsuki no es el sol - _no aún-_ pero, como lo dijo Eijirou alguna vez, es fuego, humo y centellas. Su energía vibra a su alrededor como una presencia tangible, su furia es ambrosía, picante y exquisita, demoledora. Su aroma no posee la elegancia, la firmeza que caracteriza a Mirio, quien ha entrenado durante años para perfeccionar el suyo, no, el aroma de Katsuki es fuego y humo, madera que se quema, densa, rica y asfixiante. Su aroma posee un carácter salvaje, calcinante en su intensidad y vivificante en su poder.

Los alfa a su alrededor lo absorben y beben a él con una sed feroz. Katsuki ruge y el resto responde. Consiguen contener la oleada de demonios que se aproxima, pero la situación está a punto de salirse de control. El incienso crece, se espesa a su alrededor, amenazando con borrarlos a todos. Si el grupo alfa cae, no quedara nadie.

Y entonces Katsuki está ahí, cerca del campamento mirando los carromatos en llamas y al grupo omega que intenta contener el fuego.

—¡¿Qué están esperando?!—ruge con una potencia que sacude a todos ahuyentando el pánico y la miseria—¡Nadie vendrá a salvarlos!

Y sin decir nada más se aparta para seguir luchando, para cortar tantas gargantas pueda antes de quedarse sin fuerzas.

Durante un momento los omega se miran, perplejos, y entonces llega hasta ellos el aroma de su **líder**. Delicioso y embriagador, excitante y adictivo. Su naturaleza no les permite reaccionar como sus compañeros alfa, no responden a él con fiereza, no sienten el impulso de igualarlo, de rugir a su compás. Ellos responden a él con un entusiasmo que raya en el deseo.

Y obedecen, aún sin capacidad combativa se someten al aroma y lo hacen de buen grado. Armados con palos, antorchas, cuchillos, se unen a la refriega mientras su aroma responde al de su líder.

 _Y su aroma._

El aroma de un grupo omega es **suculento** _ **.**_ Lleno de ricos contrastes dulces, con una pizca de acidez justa para activar las papilas gustativas. Su aroma es apetitoso, atrayente, y _bellísimo._ Tan bello y seductor que es capaz de activar cada terminación nerviosa dentro de un alfa.

El incienso está creado para calmarlos, para abusar de su reacción natural ante la fragancia de un omega encinta, pero en ese momento, mientras el incienso crece y se arremolina a su alrededor, su efecto se pierde, porque no puede competir con el apetitoso aroma de un omega vivo que no siente miedo.

Y cuando Katsuki ruge, los omega responden concentrando y enriqueciendo su aroma, y la naturaleza protectora de los alfa se alza para responder a ese llamando deleitándose con la fragancia que opaca sin esfuerzo el aroma a leche y miel.

.

.

El bosque entero se ve sumergido en los diferentes aromas que crecen y se expanden en respuesta a la férrea determinación de Katsuki. Tal vez él no es el sol - _no aún_ \- pero el fuego que arde dentro de él es una luz brillante y abrasadora capaz de destruir el mundo.

[…]

n/a

Si juntas los títulos del capítulo anterior y este obtienes: La Caída del Sol y la Luna que Sangra.

…

Si Mirio muere no hay alianza con los bárbaros, además ahora tiene una razón para reunir a su ejercito y luchar.

(Lo sé, soy malvada)

…

Por último, les aviso que después de este capítulo está el interludio III de Hizashi, el cual pueden encontrar aquí.

roquelg(punto)wordpress(punto)com/2018/10/01/interludio-bf-3/

Este interludio está ubicado entre el capítulo 23-24, ya que en el 24 y 25 haremos un recorrido general al resto de los involucrados en la guerra además de ver que sucede con el grupo de Katsuki.

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este interludio, ya verán por qué. Muchos saludos!


	24. Estrellas en la Oscuridad

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:** _Gracias a LaylaAckerman. KusoYuuko. GabyLyann. Jess. Magu9095._

 _Siempre es un placer leer sus comentarios. Los responderé tan pronto pueda._

 **Notas:** Tenemos otros fanarts. Hice el anuncio en WP, pero por si no los han visto están aquí:

 **www(punto)wattpad(punto)com/story/142555981-dibujos-random -** Vayan hasta el capítulo 28 (titulado Bouquet de Flores) y podrán ver la obra de arte de Aru.

 **lessca(punto)tumblr(punto)com/post/179116360151/hace-un-tiempo-comenc%C3%A9-a-seguir-una-maravillosa -** Si tienen Tumblr danle like, por favor.

Y bueno, seguimos.

.

 **Sinopsis:** Su presencia eleva el espíritu del grupo. Su pasión se extiende a su alrededor. Ambos son estrellas en la oscuridad.

.

 **Capítulo 24: Estrellas en la Oscuridad**

—¿Cómo te sientes, Fumichan?

Tsuyu Asui desciende por las escaleras ligeramente encorvada, lleva en una mano un balde y en la otra, que utiliza para equilibrarse en la pared, un montón de trapos viejos. La habitación consta de dos literas, a la derecha, en la cama inferior, un bulto oscuro se agita cada vez que el barco se sacude.

—Te traje un cubo.

La persona oculta bajo las mantas gruñe, se revuelve y finalmente se asoma. En cuanto ve el balde que Tsuyu coloca junto a la almohada se acerca y vomita sin vergüenza alguna. Al terminar apoya el rostro contra el borde y cierra los ojos esforzándose por respirar.

—Creo que te convendría salir un rato a respirar aire fresco—dice Tsuyu sentándose en el suelo junto a la litera—Aquí abajo el movimiento es peor.

—Ugh—vomita de nuevo y abraza el cubo contra su pecho.

—Bueno, si te decides avísame y te ayudaré a subir las escaleras.

Fumikage mantiene la cara sobre el cubo y Tsuyu aparta los ojos para ofrecerle privacidad. Toma uno de los trapos y empieza a limpiar sus botas. No están sucias ya que llevan días en el mar, pero a falta de cosas que hacer, Tsuyu encuentra conforte en una tarea simple: Cuidar del único recuerdo que guarda de su familia.

Trabaja en silencio, con un cuidado que raya en la obsesión. Toma la punta del trapo y frota cada superficie, dos o hasta tres veces. Se asegura de eliminar cualquier rastro de polvo hasta que cada pieza reluce como si fuera nueva.

—Vas a desgastarlas de tanto frotarlas.

Tsuyu se gira para mirar a su amigo. Fumikage tiene los ojos vidriosos y una expresión desdichada, pero al menos ha dejado de vomitar y parece lo suficientemente compuesto para hablar.

—¿Quieres que llame al médico?

—No, estoy bien… solo… tengo la sensación de haber tragado mierda. Ugh. Detesto el mar.

—Toma, comete esto, te ayudará a sentirte mejor y mitigará el sabor de la boca.

—Uhg—tuerce el gesto al ver el pequeño envoltorio de papel—No estoy seguro. No quiero tener que vomitarlo después.

—Vamos, come. Te hará bien.

—Uhm—toma el paquete y lo desenvuelve—¿qué es?,—acerca las hojas a su nariz—¿menta?

—Sí, bañé las hojas en azúcar. Mastícalas un rato y te sentirás mejor.

Fumikage obedece y durante un rato el camarote permanece silencioso.

—Funciona.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo?

—Zuchan decía que eran buenas para mitigar los mareos. Me lo enseñó mientras hacia su lista de provisiones. Él también las empacó.

El recuerdo de Izuku vuelve a dejar al camarote en silencio, esta vez cargado de una pizca de nostalgia.

—Estará bien—dice Fumikage de pronto como si pudiera oír la incertidumbre que late dentro de Tsuyu.

—¿Lo crees de verdad?

—Se preparó a conciencia. Incluso si ocurre lo peor y es capturado, me aseguré de que pudiera contar con ayuda. Shoji me dio su palabra de vigilar la prisión beta. Conoce el santo y seña. Y se asegurará de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que pueda presentarse para ayudar a Izuku.

—Pero el mar… solo hemos visto una tormenta hasta ahora y ha sido terrible. Una tormenta hundió el barco que lo transportaba hace años. Sin mencionar las serpientes marinas. Una de esas cosas estuvo a punto de hundir a uno de los barcos que iba en la avanzada. Zuchan no habría tenido oportunidad contra una de ellas.

—Izuku trazó su ruta asegurándose de mantenerse alejado de sus zonas de caza. Esa era la razón por la cual planeaba acercarse a Yuuei en lugar de poner rumbo directo hacia Kohei. Si todo salió según el plan ahora mismo es probable que haya llegado a Yuuei, puede que incluso esté ya rumbo a las islas.

Tsuyu se frota las manos y sacude la cabeza; mira hacia la puerta y cuando se asegura de que no hay moros en la cosa dice:

—¿De qué servirá?,—murmura con expresión tormentosa—Aún si ahora está a salvo, ¿qué pasará cuando lleguemos allá?

—Tsuyu…

—Tendremos que luchar. Yo…

—No lo digas.

—…no quiero luchar contra ellos.

—Son órdenes del rey.

—El rey sigue en casa. El rey está enfermo. Son las órdenes del príncipe.

—El príncipe de Chisaki es nuestro gobernante.

—Lo sé… pero-

—Shh

El corazón de Tsuyu se encoge al detectar pasos en el pasillo, contiene el aliento para inmediatamente soltarlo cuando las pisadas se alejan del camarote.

—No deberías repetir lo que me has dicho.

 _Lo sé_ , piensa ella con tristeza. No solo arriesga su vida, sino también la de su familia. El rey siempre fue severo, pero justo y su hijo… su hijo no tolera ninguna clase de insurrección.

—Cuando llegaron los rumores de la guerra—dice Tsuyu después de un momento—pensé que tendría que luchar para defender nuestro hogar. Estaba bien con eso. Pensé que nos enviarían a Hosu como refuerzos contra ellos. Me había hecho a la idea. Pero nunca creí que nos enviarían al otro lado del mar a conquistar sus tierras.

—Ellos enviaron a su ejército primero.

—Deberíamos estar luchando contra ellos entonces, ¿por qué tenemos que estar aquí?

—Porque somos soldados. Porque somos leales a nuestro rey.

Tsuyu se apoya contra la cama y su cabeza se deja caer sobre el colchón.

—No quiero estar aquí—murmura Tsuyu mirando el techo fijamente—¿Es traición si me niego a luchar?

—Tendremos que luchar. Es luchar o morir. Vamos a invadir sus tierras, ellos van a defenderse. Y cuando nos encontremos en el campo de batalla, no se detendrán a preguntarnos si estamos de acuerdo con esto.

Tsuyu lo mira, se abraza a si misma y encoge las piernas hasta convertirse en un nudo pequeñito.

—¿Hay alguna forma de detener esta guerra?

—No lo sé.

—Si no hubiéramos conocido a Izuku, ¿aborreceríamos a su raza?

—Probablemente.

—Si todos conocieran a Izuku…

—Izuku no está.

—Pero no es el único… si alguno de ellos… si uno de ellos…

—Nos odian.

—Porque el General les ha hecho daño, si él no existiera…

—Calla. Que no te oigan hablando así. Recuerda lo que sucedió con Itto. El General no es nuestro rey, pero es su aliado. Y nuestro señor le ha jurado lealtad.

Tsuyu cierra los ojos, se encoge y finalmente llora, en silencio, sin moverse. Sus lagrimas se deslizan por su mejilla hasta empapar la sabana de Fumikage.

—Quiero volver a casa.

[…]

El corazón de Taishiro Toyomitsu se encoge al divisar la Flota Real, o lo que queda de ella. La persona que lo recibe es Tensei Iida, el alfa de mayor rango en toda esa sección.

Taishiro no pierde tiempo en presentaciones—¿Qué pasó?

Tensei se envara en su lugar ante el tono acerado del alfa y responde sin perder tiempo.

—El plan inicial había sido desmantelar el embarcadero, pero al descender no encontramos a nadie. Todos los civiles se habían ido y no había fuerza defensiva. El Consejo temió una emboscada así que ordenó la retirada. Tras una breve reunión el Consejo decidió subir por el canal para eliminar los puertos que se encuentran río arriba y así bloquear el paso de barcos. No conseguimos llegar. Sus tropas salieron a nuestro encuentro dos días después de haber abandonado el embarcadero que había sido nuestro primer objetivo. Sabían hacía donde nos dirigíamos. Y sabían dónde golpear. Concentraron su ataque en la flota del Consejo. Perdimos un tercio de nuestros barcos en la emboscada, algunos lograron a escapar. Los hemos interrogado, no tenemos detalles, solo que usaron una especie de droga. Los beta se encuentran bien, pero los alfa están abajo, inmóviles, como estatuas. Los médicos no aciertan a entender qué fue lo que sucedió.

—¿Y el Consejo?

—Los perdimos a todos. El único que queda, el único que se quedo atrás, fue Yoroi Musha, pero el viaje ha sido excesivo para su salud.

—Así que te ha dejado a cargo a ti.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Por qué no volvieron cuando el Consejo cayó?

—Hemos estado conteniendo sus ataques durante los últimos días. No hemos lanzado una contraofensiva porque no sabemos la clase de droga que están utilizando.

—Bien, da la orden de movilización. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿A dónde?

—El rey ha sido herido, tenemos que volver con él. No hay tiempo que perder.

—Pero señor, nos seguirán. Han estado tras nosotros desde la emboscada. Si nos vamos ahora corremos el riesgo de llevarlos hasta el rey.

—Es un riesgo que debemos tomar; el rey se encuentra en peligro.

[…]

—Esta vez no puedo quedarme—dice Itsuka apenas entra por el hueco que es la entrada mientras le lanza un pequeño paquete de comida—¿Qué necesitas? Dame una lista e intentaré conseguirlo.

Izuku se sienta con ella y le dicta una serie de ingredientes, cuando ella se va, él vuelve a tumbarse en la oscuridad a dormir. Aprovecha el tiempo para descansar y pensar. Y también sueña. La emoción de saber que Katsuki podría estar cerca es abrumadora, a veces no consigue calmarse y tiene que levantarse para dar caminatas en círculos dentro del nido oscuro.

Su mente es la que no deja de pensar en él. La que se empeña en llenarse de esperanza y anhelo. _Te encontraré, Kacchan._ Sueña con él y el deseo de volver a verlo se convierte en una tortura casi física.

Itsuka vuelve dos días después llevando más comida y una bolsa con las raíces que le ha pedido.

—La cena está en marcha—dice ella mientras Izuku empieza a trabajar—Puedo quedarme hasta que termine y después debo volver a mi celda.

—¿Crees que pueda ir contigo?

—¿Por qué?

—Los efectos no son inmediatos, pero preferiría que estuvieras en cama lo antes posible. Quiero acompañarte para asegurarme de que no se presentan complicaciones y también porque es tiempo de que aprenda a moverme en este lugar.

Cuando Itsuka accede, Izuku regresa la atención a las plantas que le han traído.

—Necesito una estufa, ¿crees que podamos salir?

—Usualmente hay guardias en el comedor, no suelen acercarse a la cocina, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que nos vean a ambos ahí, ¿qué quieres preparar?

—Hay que hervir esto.

—Dámelo, lo llevare y volveré cuando esté listo.

—También trae agua caliente.

—Bien.

Se marcha llevando la lampara y regresa al cabo de un rato balanceando con cuidado una charola en la que tiembla dos pequeñas ollas. Una con agua limpia y la otra con una sustancia marrón de la que emana un denso aroma a hierbas.

En un cuenco aparte Izuku comienza a machacar un puñado de semillas añadiendo cucharadas de agua caliente a intervalos regulares, cuando termina vacía el contenido sobre la tetera con hierbas y remueve la infusión con cuidado.

—¿Y…—pregunta Itsuka al verlo trabajar—cómo funciona?

—Sentirás un dolor intenso a la altura del vientre. El dolor puede durar horas, pero es importante que no entres en pánico. Tendrás fiebre y posiblemente escalofríos. Sangraras. Muchísimo. Es normal. Asegúrate de tener sabanas limpias y una cubeta.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Tu alfa sabe sobre esto?

—¿Necesito su permiso?

—No es su decisión, es tuya. Sin embargo, dudo que sea posible esconderle la verdad. Tendrás que quedarte en cama durante algunos días. Y es probable que este ahí cuando estés sangrando. Lo mejor es prepararlo para que pueda ayudarte en caso de que haya complicaciones.

—¿Complicaciones?

—Es un proceso de alto riesgo. Podrías ser alérgica a alguna de estas plantas. Puedes desangrarte. La fiebre puede matarte. Y existe la posibilidad de una infección.

—¿Infección?

—A veces quedan restos en el interior. Cuando termines de sangrar tendré que revisarte para asegurarme de que no quede nada, pero aun así existe el riesgo. Es importante que haya alguien contigo pendiente de los síntomas. Si tu alfa no lo sabe, no podrá ayudarte.

—…he hablado con él. La idea no le gusta, pero me apoya.

—Bien…, ¿estás segura sobre esto?, ¿entiendes las consecuencias?

—¿Intentas convencerme de que no lo haga?

—Aun si supiera que saldremos de aquí antes de que tu hijo nazca, no me atrevería jamás a tomar la decisión por ti; pero tampoco te mentiré. Este es un proceso delicado, y aun tomando todas las precauciones, las cosas pueden salir mal. Lo único que quiero es que entiendas lo que va a pasar.

Itsuka asiente con firmeza, su aroma, una delicada combinación de frutas, se mantiene firme y sin fluctuaciones. Izuku le tiende la tacita de té con la infusión amarga desde la cual se elevan espirales blancas.

Con la tacita en las manos, Itsuka hace una pausa.

—¿Solo es esto?,—pregunta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí. Una vez que lo tomes no hay marcha atrás.

Itsuka toma un sorbo y arruga la cara, hace una pausa y después vacía el contenido de la taza de un solo golpe.

—Vamos—ordena mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Nervioso, Izuku se levanta. Ella se adelanta y después de un momento le hace una seña para que la siga. Afuera solo quedan los omega que limpian, todos le dedican miradas de soslayo cuando aparece junto a Itsuka, aunque ninguno se acerca ya que hay guardias esperando para cerrar las puertas del comedor. Se unen al grupo como si acabaran de terminar de limpiar la cocina y avanzan hacia la salida.

Cuando se han alejado, Izuku se atreve a mirar atrás y ve a los guardias cerrar las puertas con llave y candado. Después de avanzar por un corto pasillo se cruzan con otro guardia que hace descender una reja de metal cuando todos están dentro. De inmediato los omega se dispersan e Itsuka se encamina hacia las escaleras que hay junto a la pared.

—Hemos vuelto a la cúpula—murmura Izuku mientras empiezan a subir.

—Así es. Mi celda está en el nivel 2, contando de arriba hacia abajo. En total hay cuatro niveles. En el primero están las entradas. La que nos lleva al exterior, al huerto. La segunda que usan los alfa cuando van a trabajar y la tercera que conecta con la siguiente cúpula. Todas esas puertas se mantienen cerradas cuando no se usan, y cada una es un punto de control. Te cuentan cuando salen y cuando entras. Los guardias hacen patrulla todos los días y a todas horas. En el segundo y tercer piso solo hay celdas. En el último también hay celdas, pero también cuenta con pasillos que llevan a la cocina, al almacén y a los baños, como habrás visto esas puertas se cierran al anochecer y se abren por la mañana. Allá abajo no hay salida, solo un ascensor manual que usan los guardias para subir al primer piso y bajar sin tener que atravesar el interior de la cúpula.

Al llegar al segundo piso salen del hueco de las escaleras y se encaminan a la izquierda. Hacia donde mire, Izuku ve celdas con las puertas abiertas.

—Creí que los encerraban.

—Solo al principio. De todos modos, no hay forma de salir. Todas las entradas a la cúpula están cerradas, lo único que hacen es encadenarnos en nuestra celda.

—Has dicho que el grupo omega adulto se encarga de la comida.

—De la despensa en realidad, también cuidan de los nuevos y de los niños. No duermen aquí, tienen sus celdas en otro lado.

—¿Los guardias nunca entran en la cúpula?

—Llevan un registro de los omega en cinta y cuando el parto se acerca bajan en grupo para llevarse a nuestros hijos. Fuera de eso, no, nunca vienen aquí.

En la celda de Itsuka encuentran a su alfa esperando con la cena. Izuku aprende entonces que son ellos quienes bajan a las cocinas para recoger las raciones que después llevaran de vuelta para compartirla con su compañero.

—Este es Izuku, de quien te hable. Izuku, este es Sen.

El alfa sacude la cabeza sin decir nada; tiene pómulos marcados que revelan su mala alimentación, y una expresión exhausta que resulta alarmante en alguien de su edad. Tiene dos flores de gardenia en ambos hombros y una línea de hojas conectándolas a través de su clavícula. También apesta a dolor y tristeza.

—Hola—saluda Izuku con repentina timidez.

El alfa se limita a sacudir la cabeza, centrando su atención de inmediato en Itsuka, pero ella le hace una seña de calma antes de girarse a Izuku.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para volver a la cocina.

—¿Nadie notará que estoy aquí?

—Como te dije los guardias no entran en la cúpula, puedes ir a dónde quieras, pero intenta no acercarte a las puertas del primer piso, si te ven merodeando puede que tengas problemas. Si quieres puedes dormir aquí, si deseas privacidad hay un par de celdas libres en-

—Itsuka

Izuku se gira hacia la voz. El visitante es un alfa joven, mucho más joven que él, con expresión de cansancio absoluto y ojos exhaustos.

—Hola Kato—saluda Itsuka—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Inue, sigue enferma, ¿crees…?

No termina la pregunta, pero mira a Izuku con intención y el muchacho se gira hacia Itsuka.

—Hice correr la voz—dice ella mostrándose ligeramente avergonzada—Era inevitable. Tu aroma te hubiera delatado, ¿estuvo mal?

—No—su respuesta es automática, firme y segura—Quiero ayudar.

Se despide de ellos y sigue al alfa que lo guía hasta su celda, donde encuentra a una omega joven extremadamente flacucha y emitiendo un aroma a tristeza tan intenso que el estómago de Izuku se encoge dentro de él. Su reacción natural es unirse a ella, acurrucarse a su lado y ofrecerle consuelo de cualquier clase como es común entre los suyos, pero le basta mirar las celdas que lo rodean, los rostros que espían en las jaulas vecinas, para sentir la determinación centellear en su interior.

Sí, permite que su aroma la rodee como una manta abrigada en una noche de invierno, pero también la ausculta con calma, tomando su pulso, revisando sus pupilas y esforzándose por oír sus pulmones sobre la tos seca que no la deja en paz. Es metódico y directo. Y al final le da una serie de instrucciones al chico alfa que asiente en silencio y balbucea un agradecimiento. No ha terminado de despedirse cuando otro alfa lo llama desde la celda vecina.

Después de ese viene otro y después un tercero. Y antes de que Izuku lo sepa se encuentra haciendo una ronda completa durante toda la noche.

[…]

—¿Perdimos a uno?

—No es-

—No quiero excusas, Kurogiri. Creo que entiendes la importancia de mantener esto en secreto. Ahora mismo el ejército de Yuuei estará pendiente de la droga alfa, una vez que se organicen enviarán un ataque utilizando oficiales beta. Entonces los destrozaremos. Es de vital importancia que no sepan de nuestra arma.

—Lo sé, General.

—Bien, entonces explícame esto. Si la prueba beta se realizo hace días. Ocho Días. ¿Por qué solo hasta ahora me entero de que uno de los prisioneros sigue desaparecido?

—Sabíamos que en algunos casos el incienso no actúo de forma inmediata. Algunos lograron alejarse del punto de administración. Enviamos una patrulla a buscarlos. En un caso el cuerpo se encontró a casi cinco kilómetros del punto de partida. Tuvimos que peinar toda la zona en ese radio, pero no hay señales del prisionero faltante.

—Es aún peor, significa que el incienso no es perfecto. Significa que podríamos tener, no solo una fuga de información, sino también un posible fallo en el producto. Tenemos que encontrar a ese prisionero.

—Muy bien, señor. Me encargaré personalmente.

—No, envía a Shigaraki, es un asunto delicado. Tú te encargaras de la comunicación con Jin, quiero saber si ya encontró al príncipe. Y también quiero que empiece con los preparativos para la última batalla. Quiero deshacerme de las fuerzas de Yuuei antes de que decidan volver a casa.

—Como ordene señor.

—También envía una nota al ejército de Overhaul. Quiero que me informen en cuanto lleguen a tierra.

—Así se hará, General.

—Y por último… ¿tenemos noticias sobre la fuga en la prisión? ¿Iguichi y sus hombres han limpiado ese desastre?

—Su último mensaje fue hace tres días informándonos de que habían hecho contacto. Planeaban atacar al amanecer del siguiente día.

—¿Y?

—Aún no sabemos-

—Pues quiero saberlo. No tolerare más desastres.

—Como ordene, señor.

[…]

La victoria es suya, aunque el precio es alto.

Katsuki no pierde tiempo. Tiene una herida en el hombro y aun mientras sangra no deja de ladrar ordenes ni atender los informes que van llegando. El campamento es un caos con los animales desaparecidos, los carromatos volteados y los heridos, pero aún así se las arregla para imponer orden y comenzar con la limpieza.

—Eh…

Katsuki se gira hacia la voz, encuentra a la omega de mejillas redondas y pelo castaño, retorciéndose las manos mientras procura no mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Tu herida. Hay que limpiarla.

Cuando Katsuki termina de dictar ordenes sigue a la omega hasta la zona donde los heridos son tratados. Ahí, la alta mujer de pelo negro reparte su atención entre todos mientras lanza ordenes al grupo omega que la ayuda.

Katsuki se sienta y espera su turno. Cuando la mujer beta se acerca a él, lo primero que Katsuki nota es su expresión desolada. Tiene los ojos hinchados, la cara pálida y un rictus amargo en el rostro, pese a ello trabaja de forma rápida y eficiente, apenas lanzando un par de preguntas en su dirección para estudiar el daño y la forma de su herida.

Cuando finalmente termina lo ayuda a colocarse la parte superior del uniforme.

—Evita movimientos bruscos—le dice ella—como este o este que hagan saltar los puntos. Te los quitare en un par de días y mientras tanto evita mojar los vendajes.

Katsuki se levanta, está listo para irse, pero al final no puede resistirse a señalar:

—¿Cómo esta?

Al seguir la dirección de su mano la mujer toma una brusca bocanada de aire antes de recomponerse.

—Inconsciente. Traté su herida lo mejor que pude, pero sigue sin reaccionar. Temo que…

—Despertará—la interrumpe Katsuki—Si sobrevivió a la primera administración despertará. Usualmente la primera vez es la más difícil, pero eventualmente volverá.

Ella asiente con rigidez.

—Sin tu líder, ¿quién es el segundo a cargo?

La expresión de la mujer empeora, su aroma fluctúa durante un breve segundo revelando dolor y agonía, pero de inmediato se recompone, se traga las lágrimas y responde con voz firme.

—Tamaki está muerto. Kousei también. De los dieciséis que éramos solo quedamos siete, incluido el jefe Togata.

—¿Quién toma las decisiones ahora?

—Por ley, sería Inasa, es el último alfa de nuestro grupo. Por jerarquía, yo, mi padre es uno de los líderes barbaros.

—Bien, consigue que alguien te supla, tenemos decisiones que tomar. Reúnete conmigo al otro lado del claro.

—¿Decis-?

Pero Katsuki no la deja terminar porque le da la espalda y se mueve hacia dónde el pelirrojo intenta hacer de enfermero.

—¡Bakugou!

—¿Dónde mierda has estado?

—Lo siento, pero…

Hace una seña hacia la figura recostada contra el tronco que tiene a su lado como si eso fuera explicación suficiente. El omega rubio está desnudo de la cintura para arriba, pero tiene el hombro derecho envuelto en vendas que le cruzan todo el torso, y su brazo está apretado contra su pecho, inmóvil.

—Lo hiciste bien—le dice el omega alzando los ojos hacia él. Tiene la cara ceniza, los ojos vidriosos, el sudor perla su frente y el aroma a naranjas posee el indistinguible atisbo de dolor, pero aún así el muchacho es capaz de ofrecerle una sonrisa débil—Felicidades por tu victoria.

—Felicidades por no morirte.

—¿Te refieres a esto? No es nada. Debiste ver la flecha que Momo me arrancó. Yo no la vi. Me desmaye en medio de todo el proceso, pero Ochako dice que tenía el tamaño de mi brazo.

—No debe dolerte si puedes bromear así.

—No te confundas… me duele lo suficiente para echarme a llorar, pero al menos estoy vivo.

—¿Puedes levantarte?

—Sí

—¡No!,—interviene el pelirrojo—Yaoyorozu ordeno reposo absoluto.

—Estoy bien—replica el omega—además, debe ser importante, ¿o no?

—Lo es.

—Pero-

—Si tanto te molesta llévalo en brazos—replica Katsuki dándoles la espalda—Hablaremos al otro lado del claro.

No se detiene a escuchar el balbuceo nervioso del pelirrojo, en su lugar se mueve hacia donde el beta con la flor de azalea en el rostro se encuentra inspeccionando uno de los cilindros que contiene el incienso.

—¿Qué haces?,—pregunta Katsuki

La respuesta el hombre es sacudir el cilindro, lo hace girar entre sus dedos y lo mira con fijeza.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo tienen?, ¿cómo lo producen?, ¿cuál es la base?, ¿es el único que hay?

—¿El único?

—Imagina que tienes un arma… ¿por qué usarla solo para neutralizar a una parte de las tropas enemigas?

—Si derribas la cabeza, los demás caerán.

—Así es en la mayoría de los casos, pero una vez que el enemigo sabe cómo funciona, puede tomar las precauciones adecuadas para evitar el desastre. Y entonces tu arma deja de ser letal.

—¿Crees que hay otro tipo de incienso?

—No lo sé… pero me inclinaría a pensar que no es el único as bajo su manga—guarda el cilindro en la bolsa de su pantalón y se gira hacia Katsuki—¿Fue cierto lo que dijiste?

—¿Acerca de qué?

—¿De qué buscarías al príncipe para recuperar algo que era tuyo?

—Lo fue.

—¿Te refieres a Midoriya?

Es escuchar el nombre y sentir que su corazón se contrae dentro de su pecho. Tiene la boca seca así que aprieta los dientes y evita contestarle, pero su expresión debe delatarlo porque el hombre suspira con cansancio.

—Si tu intención es encontrar al príncipe, iré contigo, te ayudaré, pero antes debes decidir qué hacer con ellos—y para enfatizar su punto se gira para escudriñar al campamento por completo.

—Yo no decidiré nada—responde Katsuki con firmeza.

—Pero-

—Hablaremos allá—señala hacia al otro lado del claro—Y entonces se tomará una decisión—se da la vuelta y está listo para marcharse cuando se detiene—Dime la verdad, ¿crees…—se atraganta, aprieta los puños y se entiesa—¿crees que él estará a salvo?

—Supongo que no te refieres al príncipe.

Silencio.

—Todoroki-ou es un hombre noble, aceptó la ayuda de Midoriya porque no planeaba involucrarse en combate. El principe se asegurará de que él este a salvo. Si no llegaron a la costa seguramente es porque tuvieron que esconderse. El príncipe nunca pondría la vida de un omega en peligro.

Es todo lo que Katsuki necesita escuchar, se marcha sin mirar atrás.

[…]

—No podemos quedarnos aquí.

La potente voz de Katsuki consigue que todos se giren para mirarlo. El grupo entero guarda silencio mientras contemplan al grupo que, desde el otro lado del claro, permanece inmóvil.

—Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los demonios envíen más tropas contra nosotros.

Murmullos, susurros llenos de miedo y ansiedad se elevan a lo largo de todo el claro.

—Calma—interviene Tenya alzando las manos para imponer orden—Seguiremos con el plan. Avanzaremos hasta el desierto y esperaremos a que un barco nos recoja.

—No podemos entrar al desierto—interviene Kyouka—Un grupo de este tamaño llamaría la atención de todos los noumu. Y con tantos heridos será difícil mantenerlos a raya.

—Tal vez lo ideal sea buscar un lugar cerca de la costa—dice Aizawa—Y ahí esperar a que las tropas de Yuuei vengan.

—Establecer un campamento es lo mismo que marcar un tiro al blanco—dice Katsuki—es levantar una señal para que nos ataquen. Quienes vayan deben ser conscientes del peligro.

—¿Quiénes vayan?,—interrumpe Denki—¿Tu no irás?

—No—responde Katsuki y se endereza—Es momento de que cada uno tome una decisión. Llegamos aquí, huyendo, pero yo no seguiré haciéndolo. Estoy harto de ser perseguido como un perro. Mi intención es volver. Buscaremos al príncipe de Yuuei y lucharemos contra los demonios—su voz se agrava, su ira se despliega a su alrededor alimentando la impaciencia y la voracidad del grupo alfa que lo rodea—Los destruiremos.

Un solo rugido emana del grupo. Un _"si"_ absoluto que reverbera en las copas de los árboles asustando a los pájaros que anidan ahí. El claro se llena de hambre, de impaciencia, de decisión. _Venganza. Retribución._

—Espera—interviene Inasa—al menos debes asignar a un grupo alfa para que acompañe al grupo omega hasta la costa.

—Asumes que todos los omega quieren ir a la costa.

—Es la opción más sensata. No puedes llevarlos contigo.

—Que sean ellos quienes decidan. Si quieren seguir hacia la costa y esperar a un barco que lo hagan, y quienes quieran venir, que vengan.

—No, no puedes llevarte a ninguna omega.

—Yo no me llevaré a nadie. Quien quiera venir lo hará.

—Si lo dices de esa forma los obligas a seguirte. Lo harán porque creen que vas a protegerlos.

—¿Es así? Entonces dejemos las cosas en claro. Si vienes conmigo será para luchar. Aquí no hay garantías. No hay un lugar seguro, no a menos que nosotros hagamos uno. Si deciden acompañarme será bajo su propio riesgo, será igual si deciden seguir y esperar ayuda. La única diferencia es que ustedes lo habrán elegido.

—No puedes llevarlos, no son luchadores,

Katsuki se ríe.

—Si no lo fueran hace mucho que habrían muerto. No tienen habilidades combativas, es distinto.

—Lo que Inasa trata de decir—interviene Momo—es que tu responsabilidad es cuidar de ellos.

La ira de Katsuki llena el aire con el aroma a madera quemada, se lleva una mano al pecho, donde aferra su camisa, y el frasco que se esconde debajo, con fuerza. _Izuku_. Toma aire y sus ojos refulgen en tonalidades escarlata.

—Un alfa debe cuidar de su omega, su seguridad siempre será primordial, pero eso no significa volverlos inútiles. Ellos deben saber defenderse. Estos omegas no necesitan que los cubras en seda mientras juras que todo estará bien, no necesitan tu caridad. Tu responsabilidad es cuidarlos y asegurarte de que tengan todos los medios para salir adelante cuando no estés ahí para defenderlos. Sé su escudo, pero también dales un cuchillo.

El silencio es absoluto y entonces:

—Yo iré—dice un Denki pálido con voz diminuta atrayendo todas las miradas sobre él.

—No queremos vivir con miedo—añade Ochako con expresión aterrada pero firme—Queremos aprender a defendernos.

—Los omegas no luchan—repite Inasa

—Si ellos quieren—interviene Katsuki—aprenderán.

—¿Y quién va a enseñarles? ¿tú?

—No, yo no soy maestro de nadie…, además soy un alfa. Solo sé luchar como uno.

—Yo puedo enseñarles—interviene Kyouka mirando a Denki fijamente—si ellos quieren… les enseñaré a defenderse.

—Queremos—responde Denki

Los murmullos se repiten a su alrededor, voces tímidas que se alzan, que intercambian miradas con sus vecinos intentando compartir la seguridad que en ese momento sienten.

—¿De verdad vas a llevarlos?,—pregunta Aizawa en voz baja mirándolo fijamente.

—Los necesitamos—dice Katsuki mirando al frente—Ganamos esta batalla por ellos. El incienso nos había rodeado, pero de alguna forma su poder fue neutralizado. Tenemos que averiguar cómo hacerlo. Eso si queremos ganar esta guerra.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

Todos lo miran, pero en lugar de sentirse abrumado, Katsuki se llena de valor y resolución. No hay marcha atrás. _Te encontraré_.

 _Izuku_

No puede saber que en ese momento su leyenda empieza a escribirse.

[…]

 _n/a_

 _En WP, y en mi blog, conseguí avisar que tuve un problema medico la semana pasada, por eso el capítulo se retrasó, pero estamos de vuelta sin problemas._

 _Les cuento también que a veces escoger el título para un capítulo es facilísimo. Otras veces tienes que barajear títulos conforme lo escribes. Los capítulos 15, 17 y 21 han sido los más difíciles. Y el 12 fue una decisión impulsiva que al final consiguió satisfacerme. Pero el título de este capítulo lo he decidido cinco minutos antes de publicarlo. O mejor dicho lo decidí y supe que era el correcto así que lo publiqué. Ya me dirán que les pareció._

 _En los siguientes capítulos nos iremos dando una vuelta sobre los otros personajes involucrados en la guerra. ¡Así que nos leemos!_


	25. Anemone

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:** _Gracias a las personitas que dejan comentarios por aquí. Dayris. Gin59 (un placer tenerte de vuelta), angryboyfriends, Eve Kurosaki, Jess, Me Mame, GabyLyann… si no he contestado reviews perdónenme, estoy poniéndome al corriente. Muchas gracias por cada animo y apoyo. Son geniales._

.

 **Notas:** La anemone es una flor que simboliza un amor fuerte y penetrante, pero a la vez frágil o amenazado. Existen en muchos colores y son preciosas. Algunos dicen que representa la expectativa y la honestidad. Es por su parecido con esta flor que la anemona recibe su nombre. Como sabrán si la tocas sufrirás un intenso dolor.

 **Sinopsis:** La esperanza es el único bien común en la humanidad; aquellos que lo han perdido todo, la poseen aún.

.

.

 **Capítulo 25: Anemone**

Pese a la lluvia Shino se queda donde esta, la única concesión que hace es arrebujarse bajo una capucha que le cubre la parte superior del cuerpo. Por culpa de las nubes no alcanza a ver nada, solo hay sombras y líneas negras que se desdibujan en la lejanía.

Intenta no pensar en todas las razones por las cuales Aizawa podría no haber vuelto.

—¡Barco!

La voz de Ryuoko flota hacia ella desde la cofa. La mujer alfa repite su advertencia y después salta ayudándose de las cuerdas para descender. La droga no parece haber dejado secuelas en ella, pero Shino sabe que aún se culpa por la perdida de Tomoko, pese a que ni siquiera estuvo ahí.

—Cuento doce barcos—dice Ryouko cuando se detiene frente a ella—pero podría haber más. Está demasiado oscuro para ver nada.

Hace una mueca en cuanto lo dice y Shino sabe que está pensando en Tomoko. Ella también lo hace. El ataque ha dejado en ambas una huella de gravedad. Una sensación de pérdida tan intensa que solo han podido sobreponerse trabajando juntas sin descanso. La expresión resulta inusualmente inaudita en el risueño rostro de Ryouko.

—¿Shino?

Al escuchar su nombre se sacude la introspección y comienza a repartir órdenes. Están acostumbrados a los repentinos ataques de la flota de Hosu, así que se preparan para repelerlos como lo han hecho hasta el momento. No se espera que Ken se aparezca junto a ella para informarle que los barcos que se acercan han desplegado una secuencia de luces conocida.

—¿Qué has dicho?,—pregunta Shino incapaz de creérselo.

—Son las señales de la flota real—responde Ken sin poder ocultar su emoción—Taishiro ha vuelto.

Sigue sin creérselo mientras su navío responde con otra serie de luces que reciben respuesta de inmediato desplegando otro patrón conocido solo por los hombres del rey. No se lo cree hasta que no ve a Taishiro Toyomitsu cruzar la borda de su barco con expresión ansiosa.

—¿Dónde está Jin?

Es escuchar la pregunta y sentirse violenta, cada vez que oye ese nombre la arremete una sensación de odio visceral que le cierra la garganta.

—Lo dejamos en tierra—responde ella sujetándose los codos con fuerza.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque ese gusano asqueroso nos vendió. Porque esa repugnante rata traicionera organizó el complot que provocó la muerte de los nuestros. Porque ese cerdo malnacido bajó a Hosu con la excusa de buscar al príncipe mientras nos ordenaba quedarnos atrás para ser sacrificados como cobayas ciegas.

Una vez que empieza no puede parar y ante la expresión cada vez más incrédula de Taishiro, Shino escupe la verdad sobre Jin, las advertencias de Aizawa, la muerte del rey y la desaparición del príncipe heredero.

—En cuanto le ponga las manos encima ese remedo de alfa espantajo y maldito terminará con una sonrisa en el cuello.

—¿El rey está muerto?,—pregunta Taishiro incrédulo y aterrado.

—Murió la misma noche en que te fuiste.

—…así que Jin asumió el mando.

—No perdió el tiempo, paralizó la búsqueda del asesino del rey, inmovilizó las tropas, preparaba otro ataque contra Hosu con la esperanza de deshacerse del resto de nosotros. Así que una vez que se fue me toco apropiarme de la flota… ¿dónde está el Consejo?

—Muerto… Solo queda uno, Yoroi Musha, pero es muy viejo y la travesía le ha sentado mal. El joven Iida asumió el cargo hasta que yo aparecí.

—Genial, simplemente genial. Así pues perdimos al rey, perdimos al consejo, y nuestro príncipe está en Hosu.

—Dijiste que Aizawa fue a buscarlo, ¿se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

—No, pero me advirtió que no lo haría. El barco que lo llevó hasta Hosu volvió sin problemas. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar. Aizawa me dijo que si conseguía arrebatarle la flota a Jin nuestro deber era entretener al ejército de Hosu y eso hemos hecho.

—¿Por qué?

—Si seguimos aquí el General concentrará sus fuerzas contra nosotros, tal vez eso consiga distraerlos de su búsqueda por el príncipe.

—Pero ellos saben que Todoroki-ouji está en Hosu.

—Creen que se ha infiltrado cerca de la capital, lo buscaran en la zona occidental.

—¿Estás segura?

—Jin tenía intenciones de ir hacia allá. No se cuánto tardaran en darse cuenta de que el príncipe no está ni remotamente cerca de la capital.

El hombre se cubre el rostro con las manos, se estira en toda su magnitud y emite un suspiro harto que combina estupor e impotencia. Shino se sigue sorprendiendo de lo alto que es, musculoso, inmenso, que crece y crece hasta cubrirlo todo.

—Así que nuestras opciones son: Quedarnos aquí y esperar que Aizawa se ponga en contacto con nosotros. O desembarcar en Hosu para buscar al príncipe.

—Si desembarcamos el General enviara a su ejército contra nosotros. Lucharemos, sí, pero sin una forma de contrarrestar esa maldita droga, el grupo alfa que vaya con nosotros será inútil, y el resto no será suficiente para enfrentar a las tropas enemigas. Lo único que conseguiremos es poner en peligro al príncipe.

—El príncipe **está** en peligro.

—Oh, lo sé, estoy esperando que esto termine para poder gritarle a Aizawa hasta quedarme sin voz. Lo haré. No tengo ni idea de que tenía en la cabeza cuando decidió acceder a enviarlo a Hosu. Maldita sea. Con el príncipe ahí estamos varados. No podemos volver, no podemos movernos.

—¿Solo nos queda hacer de señuelo?

—Bienvenido a mi mundo.

—Es el peor escenario posible.

—No, el peor es que el príncipe muera, que nos borren del mapa y que los demonios se encaminen para conquistar Yuuei.

—Mierda

—Exactamente; ahora entenderás por qué estoy de pésimo humor.

—Bien… pues lo mejor que podemos hacer es distraerlos. Atacar y retirarnos, mantenerlos ocupados lejos del príncipe.

—Contigo podremos extender nuestro alcance a lo largo de toda la costa.

—De acuerdo, pero antes me gustaría que compartieras con el resto lo que sabes sobre la droga, necesitamos conocer todos los detalles. Los afectados no recuerdan nada y es imposible obtener información de ellos.

—Reuniremos a los oficiales y los podremos sobre aviso.

Shino suspira, se gira y contempla el horizonte negro. La amenaza que espera para destruirlos.

—Al menos la suerte está de nuestra parte—murmura sin fuerza.

—¿Qué?

—Tu misma los has dicho—Taishiro se gira con las manos en la cadera mirando desde toda su altura a Shino que sigue de brazos cruzados—el suero que usan es ineficaz contra el grupo beta. Si lo aprovechamos, creo que tenemos una oportunidad para darle vuelta a la situación.

—¿Crees que es suerte? Yo diría que es más bien una señal de alarma. No arriesgaría mi vida al suponer que se trata de un fallo.

Shino aparta los ojos de él y vuelve a concentrarlos en el horizonte. No puede sacudirse la sensación de que son piezas ciegas que caminan hacia el desastre.

[…]

Izuku despierta envuelto en sombras oscuras. Tantea con cuidado hasta que sus dedos chocan con la lámpara de aceite que tiene cerca de su cabeza, de ahí solo tiene que deslizar la mano por el suelo hasta encontrar el pedernal.

Se ha vuelto experto encendiendo la lámpara a oscuras así que no tarda en tener una pequeña llama que lanza reflejos naranjas contra las paredes. Su primera reacción, casi automática, es bajar la mirada para buscar sus vendas.

Cuando no las encuentra se acuerda que ya no está en la cueva en las tierras de Overhaul. Ya no tiene que salir a darle la bienvenida a Tsuyu o Fumikage. Ya no tiene que salir a preparar su barco.

Ya no vive en el bosque solo, abandonado, con el sueño de volver a casa. Ahora su hogar se encuentra en el interior de una montaña, escondido de la luz, donde pasa las noches haciendo consultas para el grupo omega, yendo de una celda a otra, buscando plantas que puedan sustituir al _panax_ , haciendo listas de inventario para mejorar la dieta con las provisiones que reciben, atendiendo resfriados y malestares generales. Por el día duerme, oculto de los guardias, lejos de la superficie en su pequeño nicho tras la pared falsa de la cocina.

Lo único que sigue siendo igual, es su deseo de volver a ver a Katsuki.

Izuku se levanta encogiendo las piernas contra su pecho en un gesto instintivo. Sigue sin acostumbrarse a vestir únicamente el pantalón, echa de menos sus vendas, y más que nada extraña su cuaderno. Ahí no tiene material para pintar así que tiene que contentarse con frotarse los dedos cuando siente la tentación de sentarse a dibujar flores de gladiolos.

Izuku se estira, con un poquito de su agua se lava la boca, la cara y las manos. Se pone a masticar hierbabuena mientras examina su pequeño cajón con las plantas que ha conseguido reunir husmeando en la alacena de la cocina. Una vez que ha terminado de separar las hojas que se llevará, las coloca en una bolsita de tela que deja cerca de él. Después se sienta a comer sus raciones mientras espera.

Itsuka llega y le hace señas para que se una al grupo de la tarde.

En la cocina, mientras el resto se encarga de preparar la cena, Izuku se dedica a elaborar infusiones que esconderá en los odres de agua destinados para el grupo alfa que baja por la cena. Siendo que en la cúpula no hay hornillos ni leña, esa ha sido la única solución que Izuku ha encontrado para entregar los remedios al grupo omega sin que los guardias lo vean transportando un montón de plantas y tratamientos cada noche.

Si el remedio es sólido, procura empacarlo en un trozo de tela que después anuda a un costado del odre correspondiente. El reto no es la carga de trabajo, sino recordar qué remedio es para quién aun cuando muchos de ellos comparten el mismo mal; así que Izuku ha ideado un sistema sencillo: Cada odre ha sido marcado con dos números. El primero indica el piso y el segundo la celda, así si un odre tiene marcado 110, significa que es para la celda diez del primer piso, considerando que la numeración inicia a la derecha de la escalera.

Para evitar sospechas los odres son colocados por grupos, de esa forma los alfa no llaman la atención de los guardias agrupándose todos en un mismo lado. Toman su odre, se forman para recibir la cena, y se marchan sin atraer ninguna atención.

Cuando la cena termina Izuku se une de limpieza y finalmente vuelven a la cúpula donde son encerrados hasta la mañana siguiente. Ahí, Izuku se pasa el resto de la noche revisando a sus pacientes y cuidando sus avances. Todos los días hace listas mentales, obligándose a recordar qué remedio debe enviarle a quién.

A diferencia de su nicho —que es tibio y cómodo por estar cerca de la cocina— en la cúpula el frío es intenso e Izuku aprende a trabajar con los dedos helados; pero no se rinde. Trabaja con ahínco esperando hacer un cambio, y mientras tanto espera que Itsuka cumpla su parte del trato.

Cada noche sueña. Sueña con Katsuki y el día en que lo perdió.

[…]

—¿Me has hecho venir hasta aquí para darme el trabajo de un maldito rastreador?

—Tomura…

—No, maldita sea, no me sermonees. Cuando dijiste que había una misión importante creí que te referías a un ataque contra la armada de Yuuei. Creí que me enviarías a luchar. No a perseguir a una rata por el bosque.

—Es una misión importante.

—¿Capturar a un prisionero que ustedes mismos liberaron?

—Es importante que el suero beta se mantenga en secreto. El General ha dado el permiso para la producción a gran escala y una vez que este listo lo usaremos contra las fuerzas restantes de Yuuei. Es de vital importancia que hasta ese momento evitemos todas las posibles fugas de información.

—Pídeselo a Toga. Es la mejor rastreadora que hay.

—Toga se encuentra en este momento desplazándose de la frontera hacia la capital.

—¿La frontera?

—Así es… estuvo dando caza a los espías de Yuuei y no quiero mencionar que esa había sido tu tarea. El General mismo te encomendó la búsqueda y captura de los espías, misión que dejaste en manos de Dabi mientras tú te marchabas para participar en la emboscada contra el rey y su grupo. No quiero mencionarlo porque el General no lo sabe, y no creo que le haga gracia saber que dejaste tu tarea incompleta y que por ello nuestra mejor rastreadora perdió el tiempo cazado a un espía y al traidor, cuando podría haber estado ocupando su talento en otras áreas.

—¿Estás chantajeándome?

—Necesito que encuentres al prisionero.

—Ordénale a Toga que vuelva.

—Supongo que podría. Después iré con el General para explicarle que Toga está actualmente ocupada terminando tu trabajo y que no puede buscar al príncipe porque tendrá que encargarse de la tarea que te encomendó.

—Espera, ¿príncipe?... ¿qué príncipe?

—El heredero de Yuuei está aquí, en Hosu.

—¿Dónde?, ¿lo han capturado?, ¿está muerto?, ¿por qué nadie me ha dicho nada?

—¿Quieres saber del príncipe? Encuentra al prisionero.

—¡No! Solo dime lo que quiero saber.

—Trae al prisionero.

Tomura se endereza, aprieta los puños y lo fulmina con la mejor expresión asesina de su repertorio, pero no consigue mellar la cara de piedra de Kurogiri.

—Joder—lanza las manos al aire y sale sin dejar de maldecir—Cuando encuentre a tu prisionero le arrancaré las entrañas.

.

Hace meses que no visita el lugar. Las celdas están vacías, con excepción de una a su derecha, pero Tomura no tiene tiempo para sentarse a jugar con el viejo alfa rubio, así que se encamina al fondo del pasillo, al cuarto de descanso de los guardias.

En cuanto entra todos corren a formar una línea contra la pared cubriendo eficazmente las dos paredes laterales. Tomura pasea frente a ellos en silencio, observando rostros, muchos de ellos jóvenes, y haciendo un conteo mental.

—¿Cuántos más tuvieron contacto con los prisioneros?,—dice cuando vuelve a su lugar frente a la puerta.

—Tres, señor—responde el hombre a su derecha, el primero en la fila—Son los que se encargan de la comida y la limpieza.

—Hablare con ellos después—los mira uno a uno hasta que consigue ponerlos nerviosos—Uno de los prisioneros ha escapado. Quiero creer que saben quién es. Me dirán cómo era, cuándo llegó, cómo se comportó cuando estuvo aquí y cualquier detalle que puedan recordar. Quiero saber quién es el bastardo que consiguió sobrevivir al suero.

.

—¿Estás muerto, anciano?

El bulto en el suelo se sacude al oír la voz, se levanta con cuidado y se gira para mirarlo a través de los barrotes que separan ambas celdas. Tomura lo mira de reojo mientras se dedica a recorrer el pequeño cuarto buscando pistas o señales en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tomura?

—Rastreando.

Cuando no encuentra nada más que paja sucia y gravilla suelta, Tomura se aproxima a los barrotes y estudia con atención el rostro del hombre.

—¿Conociste al prisionero que estuvo en esta celda?

—Van y vienen, los rostros se confunden.

—¿De verdad? Me han dicho que estuvo enfermo.

—Yo mismo estuve enfermo hace unos días.

—Me dijeron que era joven.

—He llegado a la edad en la que todos lo parecen.

—Me dicen que el chico llegó al último. Solo.

—¿Crees que tengo más información que los guardias que cuidan este lugar?

Sus ojos azules no revelan nada y su rostro es una máscara blanca. Tomura tiene ganas de arrancarle su serenidad gota a gota.

—Tal vez deba interrogarte con calma—le dice cruzando las manos a su espalda—Sacarte de aquí y cortarte trocitos de piel mientras me cuentas sobre el prisionero de está celda.

—Si quieres perder tu tiempo, adelante. De todos modos, ¿por qué te importa tanto un prisionero cualquiera?, ¿qué diferencia hay entre él y todos los que están aquí?

—Buen intento, anciano, pero no estoy aquí para darte información. Estoy aquí para obtenerla.

—Como digas.

Se aparta de los barrotes y vuelve a su lugar. Su actitud pasiva lo crispa. Su deseo de arrancarle los ojos vuelve con mayor fuerza que nunca, pero no hay tiempo para eso.

—Espero con ansias el día que mi padre se aburra de ti, anciano. Espero el día en que me deje arrancarte el corazón.

Se marcha, no sin antes llevarse la manta sucia que queda en la celda.

.

Cada entrevista es más aburrida que la anterior, cada respuesta es una copia exacta con pequeñas variaciones en ella. Tomura está harto. Por suerte para él, está a dos entrevistas de terminar. El soldado que entra en la habitación es altísimo, tiene pelo plateado y seis extremidades a sus costados que permanecen rígidas mientras el muchacho asume una posición de firmes con los ojos al frente.

—Señor—dice y Tomura bosteza.

—¿Sirves de comer a los prisioneros?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Recuerdas al prisionero de la celda cinco, la que está al lado del prisionero permanente?

—¿Recordarlo, señor? Lo siento, no suelo prestar atención a los prisioneros. Les entrego su comida y me voy.

—Este prisionero era joven, llegó al último. Parece que estaba enfermo.

—Lo siento, señor. Muchos se enferman y no siempre aceptan su bandeja de alimento. Es imposible identificarlos a menos que mires por la rendija de la puerta y nos han enseñado a no acercarnos.

—¿Escuchaste alguna conversación entre él y el alfa de la celda de junto?

—No, señor.

—Me han dicho que repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. Algo como _Banquete Oscuro._

—No, señor. Tal vez haya escuchado algo parecido, no con esas palabras, pero suponía que se refería a la comida.

Tomura asiente, pensativo.

—Retírate, soldado.

—Sí, señor.

—Espera, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Shoji Mezo, señor.

—Bien, soldado Mezo, una última pregunta, ¿dónde estuviste durante la prueba con los prisioneros?

—Era mi día libre, señor.

—Muy bien… márchate

.

Cuando las entrevistas se terminan Tomura tiene en su poder dos cosas: Una descripción vaga del chico beta y la manta vieja que tomó de su celda. Ambas, por si solas, resultan inútiles. Así que Tomura lleva la segunda hasta uno de los túneles dónde guardan a las bestias noumu. Después de hacer que el animal se familiarice con el aroma, Tomura monta y ambos parten hacia la zona donde los prisioneros fueron liberados.

Los guardias no tienen una descripción detallada del fugitivo, ninguno de ellos pasa el tiempo estudiando a los cautivos, lo único que han podido decirle es que tiene una orquídea en la pierna, que es joven, y que tiene el pelo de un color verde oscuro, pero Tomura ha logrado descubrir la verdad. Sabe que su prisionero es uno de los espías de Yuuei, capturado en la frontera y enviado a la prisión.

Tras los interrogatorios y las primeras indagaciones, Tomura empieza a sospechar que su prisionero obtuvo ayuda, no hay forma de que lograra alejarse demasiado en su estado convaleciente, si es que en realidad estuvo enfermo para empezar; pero tal vez su enfermedad fuera una mentira con la intención de pasar desapercibido. De ser así el fugitivo tal vez haya logrado alejarse más de lo que ellos sospechaban.

Tomura planea interrogarlo para saber si recibió ayuda y de quién; aunque primero tiene que encontrarlo.

Su montura da vueltas en el claro donde liberaron a los beta, abrumado sin duda por el aroma del suero que no conoce, después vagan por el bosque tras un rastro tenue y casi desvanecido. Por culpa de las lluvias pierden el rastro en las laderas de la montaña y Tomura se ve obligado a pasear por la zona rocosa buscando pistas.

Pero no hay nada.

De pie en una elevación rocosa desde la que se vislumbra el valle a sus pies y las montañas a su espalda, Tomura empieza a sospechar que su espía está muerto. Ningún hombre beta habría sido capaz de cruzar las montañas vivo. Los noumu custodian la zona con un recelo absoluto, han hecho su hogar en las hondonadas que atraviesan toda la sierra y ningún ejército sería capaz de moverse por ahí sin que las bestias se lancen contra ellos como han sido entrenadas.

No, o el espía esta muerto, desgarrado por las fauces de un noumu, o de alguna forma ha encontrado una manera de caminar entre ellos sin ser visto, pero esto último es imposible. Así que Tomura se reúne con el General para informarle de su descubrimiento.

—No lo encontraste—responde el General después de oír su informe.

—Está muerto. No hay nada que encontrar.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Ningún beta habría sobrevivido en las montañas. Las bestias están entrenadas para atacar a los intrusos.

—Es cierto.

Tomura asiente, se levanta y está listo para marcharse cuando la voz de su padre lo detiene en su lugar.

—Pero también es cierto que es el único beta que sobrevivió al suero.

Tomura se gira, no le sorprende la intensidad que ve en los ojos de su padre.

—Crees que sigue vivo—no es una pregunta pero su padre responde como si lo fuera.

—Lo creo.

Tomura frunce el entrecejo, no le gusta lo que ve en los ojos de su padre.

—Tenía una orquídea en la pierna. Toga misma la vio. Los guardias la vieron. Era un beta.

—¿Olía como uno?

—No estás… ¿qué importa? No podría haber llegado lejos. Incluso si era un alfa las bestias lo habrían destrozado.

—Tal vez logró burlarlas.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Sus restos deben estar en el estomago de algún noumu.

—Manda una alerta a los guardias de los túneles. Que hagan inspecciones en el exterior, si encuentran algo que lo reporten. Quiero asegurarme de que el prisionero está muerto.

—Bien, hecho. ¿Ahora puedo ir tras el príncipe de Yuuei?

—Al fin te enteras… sí, ve. Es probable que Jin necesite ayuda con eso.

[…]

En un principio Izuku no presiona; después de todo Itsuka se pasa en cama días, enferma. Los guardias bajan a verla una vez cuando ella pierde su turno para subir al huerto del exterior, pero al constatar que está indispuesta la dejan sin ofrecerle tratamiento de ninguna clase.

Cuando Itsuka se recupera y vuelve a sus actividades, Izuku mantiene su distancia, es obvio que la muchacha está lidiando con un desbalance emocional y él no quiere perturbarla demasiado, así que se limita a vigilarla y a ofrecerle consuelo cuando ella rompe a llorar de pronto y sin explicación. Por suerte para ambos, el alfa de Itsuka la ayuda a sobreponerse con muchísimo cariño. Es un muchacho noble y paciente, que no cede a la desesperación.

No todos son así, e Izuku entiende que las circunstancias han hecho aflorar comportamientos excesivos. Hay otros que se han vuelto irascibles, que estallan con facilidad y se desquitan con sus propios compañeros. Él mismo ha tenido que atender sus heridas bajo la agria y violenta mirada del alfa iracundo. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría da señales de extenuación y desgana. Trabajan la mayor parte del día y no les queda energía para hacer otra cosa que comer y dormir.

Izuku no se deja llevar por el ambiente opresivo, tiene las manos llenas, trabaja de forma incansable cuidando del grupo omega que languidece en celdas negras, pero su cansancio no le impide pensar en Katsuki y su ansiedad crece como olas en la playa.

—¿Cuándo podré visitar a los recién llegados?,—le pregunta una tarde apenas entran en la cúpula

—Tendré que consultarlo—responde Itsuka sin mirarlo.

Izuku asiente y lo deja estar. Los días pasan y ella no vuelve a tocar el tema.

—¿Cuándo podré visitar a los recién llegados?,—pregunta apenas Itsuka cruza la entrada de su escondite.

—Eso toma tiempo.

Izuku lo entiende e intenta distraerse. Los pacientes mejoran, pero Itsuka encuentra más tareas para él. Al final su paciencia se acaba.

—¿Cuándo podré visitar a los recién llegados?

—Pronto.

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé.

—Teníamos un trato. Prometiste ayudarme.

—Y lo hago.

—Prometiste que me ayudarías a buscarlo.

—Nunca dije…

—Dijiste que conocías a alguien que podría ayudarme, ¿quién?

—Es peligroso.

—Lo sé, pero tú prometiste.

—Es mejor…

—Lo prometiste.

Izuku la mira con severidad y ella se retuerce las manos, incómoda; cuando es obvio que él no abandonará el tema, Itsuka suspira y lo enfrenta.

—No quiero que vayas.

—¿No quieres?

—¿Para qué quieres ir allá?

—¿Qué-?

—¿Por qué quieres ir allá?, ¿qué obtendrás yendo allá?

—¿Uh?… hay alguien… alguien a quien quiero ver.

—¿Y después?

—¿Des… pues?

—Si la persona que buscas está aquí, tendrá un omega a su lado, ¿qué harás entonces?

Izuku parpadea, demasiado aturdido con la idea para responder.

—Y si no está allá—continua Itsuka—significa que lo dejaron atrás. Significa que está muerto.

El reflejo de apartarse es instintivo e Izuku nota que su interior se retuerce.

—Déjalo estar. Olvídate de él. No ganas nada yendo ahí. Es peligroso.

—¿Estás preocupada por mí?

Es el turno de Itsuka para titubear.

—Tu ayuda ha sido invaluable—responde ella tras un momento—Contigo tal vez podamos quedarnos con nuestros hijos. Es mejor que te quedes aquí y nos ayudes.

—He prometido que los ayudaré… pero tengo que ir.

—¿Por qué?

Izuku no sabe cómo explicárselo, la única respuesta que se le ocurre es simple:

—Tengo que verlo.

Tres palabras que consiguen a la muchacha porque pierde su férrea determinación y se encoge.

—¿Y si está muerto?,—pregunta con voz diminuta—¿qué harás si no lo encuentras?

La respuesta de Izuku es diminuta pero firme.

—Estuvo muerto antes—dice—Hice luto por él, puedo… pero si está vivo. Si está aquí… tengo que verlo. Aunque sea solo una vez.

No está seguro de que Itsuka lo comprenda, pero tras un momento de vacilación ella asiente.

—Muy bien.

Izuku la ve desaparecer, y una vez solo se acomoda en sus mantas viejas para dormir el resto del día. Las palabras de Itsuka hacen eco en su mente una y otra vez.

" _Tendrá un omega a su lado"_

Ni siquiera se ha detenido a pensar en la posibilidad.

 _Solo quiero verlo_ , piensa Izuku mientras cierra los ojos. Piensa en sus hojas sin flores, tallos verdes que cubren su vientre como un prado en primavera. No hay color en su cuerpo, no hay una flor bella que pueda compartir. El pensamiento es amargo y lo regresa en el tiempo a cuando tenía once años y se contenía con tocar a Katsuki creyendo no estar a su altura.

Tal vez haya sido el destino el que decidiera encontrarle a Katsuki un compañero con una flor preciosa digna de él. Lo único que tiene Izuku es un deseo vehemente e inquebrantable de verlo de nuevo y oír su voz.

 _No importa si tiene a alguien, solo quiero que esté vivo. Solo quiero verlo._

Si Katsuki tienen un omega, Izuku le abrirá los brazos y le ofrecerá un cariño sincero.

[…]

—No quiero ir—es lo primero que Himiko dice cuando Dabi termina de explicarle las nuevas órdenes de Kurogiri.

—No creo que tengas opción.

—No, Dabi, no. No quiero ir. Tengo que terminar esto.

—Escucha, Toga, esto está a discusión. Kurogiri te ordena movilizarte hacia la capital. Tenemos que buscar al príncipe. Nuestra fuente confirma que se encuentra en Hosu. Si nos apresuramos podremos capturarlo antes de que se repliegue.

—Pues ve tú, yo tengo trabajo que hacer. Tengo que capturar al espía.

—El espía no vale nada comparado con el príncipe.

—Para ti. Yo quiero encontrar a este bastardo. Quiero saber quien lo está ayudando.

—¿Cuántos días le has dedicado a esta caza? ¿cuántos más vas a dedicarle?

—El tiempo que me tome.

—En cualquier otra circunstancia te apoyaría, pero esto es importante. El príncipe de Yuuei está rondando la capital y Kurogiri quiere que lo encontremos. Tuve que marcharme después de enviar los refuerzos de Shuichi, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de enviarle una explicación. Está situación es de prioridad.

—Pero el espía…

—Capturaste uno. Y Shuicihi podrá encontrar al otro.

—¿Se lo pedirás a él?

—Una vez que termine de dar caza a los salvajes prófugos tendrá tiempo para organizar una búsqueda a gran escala.

—Pero es mi presa…

—Imagina una presa más grande. El príncipe mismo.

—El General lo querrá con vida.

—No significa que tenga que ir completo.

Toga sonríe, un gesto carnívoro que exhibe sus colmillos en toda su magnitud.

—Bien, iremos a buscar al pequeño heredero de Yuuei, pero cuando lo encuentre volveremos por el espía.

—Eso si Shuichi no lo ha encontrado antes.

—Aunque lo haga… mas le vale que deje un trozo para mí.

[…]

Itsuka vuelve días después con un paquete bajo el brazo.

—Conozco a una omega que ayuda con el inventario en el almacén. Conseguí que robe una pieza de tela para ti. Usualmente se utiliza para las mantas y la ropa, pero nosotros confeccionaremos un uniforme parecido al de los guardias.

—¿Funcionara?

—Lo teñiremos de un color oscuro, no será perfecto, pero bajo la luz de las lámparas no se notará la diferencia. Los guardias no te buscan, no saben que estás aquí, si te mueves durante los cambios de turno podrás desplazarte por los túneles sin que te detengan. No significa que puedas ir y venir, lo mejor será que te quedes allá todo el tiempo posible, y que limites las salidas que haces.

Izuku asiente y durante los siguientes días ambos trabajan cortando y cosiendo sin pausa. Una hora cada noche Izuku se sienta con Sen que dibuja los túneles en el suelo y le repite una y otra vez los horarios de los guardias.

En un intento de mejorar sus posibilidades, Izuku accede a que le corten el pelo. Se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras Itsuka corta los mechones de su pelo verde con las tijeras de la cocina.

—¿Cómo reconoces a un oficial?—pregunta Itsuka mientras las tijeras tintinean en sus manos.

—Tienen una franja dorada cruzando su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Qué haces si te cruzas con uno?

—Me detengo, saludo y espero que me deje marchar.

—Si te pregunta, a qué patrulla perteneces.

—Si es de mañana al diecisiete, si es por la tarde al veintidós.

—¿Y por la noche?

—Nunca debo salir por la noche.

—¿Qué dices si te pregunta qué estás haciendo?

—Es cambio de turno. Me dirijo a mi nueva posición.

—Recuerda que nunca debes quitarte la capucha.

—Lo sé. También debo evitar la luz natural ya que mi uniforme no pasaría una inspección minuciosa.

Itsuka se arrodilla frente a él, sus ojos rebozan miedo e incertidumbre.

—Creo que estás listo.

Izuku se pasa una mano por el pelo, ve los mechones verdes en el suelo, nota la nuca despejada y un remolino en el estómago.

—Lo estoy.

Esa noche se viste con el uniforme y espera hasta que Itsuka le hace señas para salir. Tiene las palmas húmedas y resbalosas mientras cruza el comedor hacia la salida. No hay guardias cerca así que Izuku sale y se coloca junto a la puerta como si estuviera vigilando oculto a primera vista por la suave curva del pasillo.

El corazón no deja de latirle mientras los guardias cruzan el pasillo de ida y vuelta, ninguno de ellos dedicándole un segundo vistazo. Solo hay uno que entra al comedor a inspeccionar y se detiene al verlo como si le sorprendiera encontrarlo en su puesto, pese a ello el hombre se limita a saludarlo alzando el mentón a lo que Izuku responde de la misma forma.

—Creí que era mi turno para cuidar de la puerta—dice al acercarse.

Sorprendentemente, pese al miedo que late en él, la voz de Izuku no se quiebra.

—A mí me la asignaron hoy, pero si te quieres quedar, adelante, me gustaría salir temprano por una vez.

—No, no, si te dieron la orden…

—Pues entonces vete, no querrás que el capitán te vea aquí y decida que la puerta necesita dos guardias… o tal vez no tengas a dónde ir.

El guardia se marcha sin pensarlo dos veces; de vez en cuando algún guardia se aparece para dar una ronda, pero cuando ven que uno de ellos ya está vigilando se van, ansiosos por terminar su turno.

Cuando la cena termina Izuku toma la delantera frente al grupo omega y llega hasta la puerta de la cúpula donde otro guardia espera para cerrar la entrada. Izuku se queda ahí, inmóvil, viendo a los omega pasar, mientras intenta no retorcerse de ansiedad, esperando que el guardia de la puerta y los dos que vienen detrás no se den cuenta de su uniforme descolorido, de su tamaño, ni del hecho de que no lleva armas; pero los dos guardias de la retaguardia están charlando y riendo, hacen una breve pausa para escuchar el informe del soldado en la puerta que asiente confirmando que todos han entrado, después de eso retoman su conversación como si no nada.

Ahí abajo no hay escondites posibles, el almacén y la cocina poseen cerraduras exteriores, lo que impide que cualquiera en el interior pueda escapar, así que los únicos guardias que quedan son aquellos encargados de cerrar la puerta de la cúpula. Los cuatro abordan la caja sin problemas. El guardia de la puerta hace girar la manivela que rechina y se sacude; el ascensor se eleva lentamente, los dos guardias siguen charlando, compartiendo su deseo de dormir y comer, el guardia de la puerta sigue trabajando en la manivela así que Izuku puede aplastarse contra la pared a fingir que está cansado y tiene sueño.

Arriba Izuku sigue al grupo de guardias rezagándose un poco cada vez. Cuando los pierde de vista se desvía al túnel más cercano atento a las señales o a las personas con las que puedan cruzarse. En cuestión de minutos los túneles se vaciarán y no podrá moverse sin levantar sospechas.

Cada cúpula tiene tres entradas en el primer piso, durante el día hay guardias vigilando y monitoreando las tres puertas. Una es para el grupo alfa, la otra para el grupo omega que sube a cuidar del huerto, la tercera es el túnel que conecta las cúpulas y que durante la noche nadie vigila. Nadie vigila porque es una puerta imposible de abrir desde adentro.

Izuku encuentra la manija a un costado de la entrada, tiene que utilizar ambas manos para activarla, pero una vez que lo hace la gira hasta que la puerta se eleva a un palmo del suelo. De ahí utiliza un trozo de roca para atacar el mecanismo, toma aire y cuenta hasta cinco, cuando nada sucede Izuku se arrastra por el suelo hacia el otro lado, apenas se está enderezando cuando la puerta cae con un golpe sordo.

Izuku se gira, su miedo dispersándose a su alrededor. Nota la sangre latiéndole en los oídos con fuerza y tiene la certeza de que los guardias han oído el alboroto, que en cuestión de segundos se abrirán las dos entradas trayendo una hilera interminable de soldados.

Pero nada pasa.

Izuku se pone de pie y se desliza con cuidado por el piso, pegado a la pared con dirección a las escaleras; mientras baja se quita la capucha y la aprieta contra sí. De pronto se detiene, el corazón latiendo desenfrenado.

Hay sombras frente a él, agitándose contra la débil luz de las antorchas.

 _Son los guardias_ , piensa Izuku repentinamente aterrado, pero entonces flota hasta él el inconfundible aroma a alfa. El grupo avanza, tentativamente, hasta que sus rostros encuentran la luz.

Desde su lugar en las escaleras Izuku ve un puñado de rostros mirándole con sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Hitoshi dijo que vendrías—dice uno de ellos—pero no le creí.

El asombro se repite en murmullos apagados. Todos ellos mirándole como si no dieran crédito a lo que ven sus ojos.

—¿Hitoshi?,—pregunta Izuku mirando al grupo.

—Yo—responde una voz, la más alejada de todas.

El grupo entero se mueve y de pronto Izuku tiene al muchacho llamado Hitoshi a dos pasos de él. Como está a un par de escalones debajo, sus ojos, de un tono oscuro, quedan justamente a la misma altura que los suyos. Sus ojeras son pronunciadas y el cansancio ha dejado huella en su joven rostro. Lo más asombroso es la flor violeta que tiene sobre su pectoral izquierdo, es brillante y delicada y resalta con una claridad inusual sobre la piel blanca.

—Escuche a Sen—dice Hitoshi sin dejar de mirarlo—interrogaba a otros sobre las nuevas parejas. Cuando le pregunté me dijo que un omega médico había entrado en su cúpula y que buscaba a los recién llegados. No le creí. Ninguno de los otros lo hizo, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—¿Intentar qué?

—Traerte aquí.

—¿Qué-?

—Sen dijo que ayudaste a su omega, ¿es cierto?

—Lo hice, pero a qué te refieres…

—Las parejas nuevas no están aquí. Le mentí a Sen. Se lo dije para que te enviará aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi omega está enfermo, necesita.

Izuku no responde, demasiado aturdido con la revelación para reaccionar apropiadamente; además le resulta demasiado incómodo permanecer de pie frente a un grupo alfa que no deja de examinarlo de pies a cabeza. Solo agradece que el uniforme lo cubra por completo.

—Si te ayudo—dice Izuku tras un largo silencio—me dirás en qué cúpula se encuentran los nuevos.

—Si lo salvas te daré algo muchísimo mejor—se inclina y susurra junto a su oído asegurándose que ningún otro alcance a oírlo—Una salida.

Izuku parpadea y se aparta, observa con ojo crítico al alfa que se limita a mirarlo en silencio. Después de un momento Izuku extiende la mano, Hitoshi sonríe antes de tomarla y sacudirla con vigor.

El grupo alfa se aparta, sin dejar de murmurar, mientras Izuku sigue a Hitoshi por las escaleras hasta el primer piso. De ahí se encaminan hacia las celdas de la izquierda. El alfa entra primero, Izuku no alcanza a oír lo que le dice al omega en la celda ni tampoco la respuesta que recibe.

Hitoshi le hace una seña e Izuku entra tras de él arrodillándose cerca de la zona que ocupan para dormir.

En un lecho de mantas sucias hay un omega recostado con el pelo de un rubio que parece casi blanco y manos delgadísimas. La argolla que sujeta su pierna ha rozado la piel hasta hacer sangre y la zona se ve hinchada y roja, pero la herida que busca está a la altura del vientre, oculta tras un trapo cubierto de manchas marrones.

La primera reacción de Izuku es extender las manos para examinarlo, pero ni siquiera alcanza a tocarlo. El omega abre los ojos y descarga un puñetazo directo contra el dorso de su mano.

—No me toques—gruñe con dolor haciendo un esfuerzo por apartarse y fallando estrepitosamente.

—Neito—dice Hitoshi con voz firme, pero se calla cuando los ojos del omega se enfocan en él transmitiendo una ira desmedida.

—No lo quiero aquí, Shinsou, llévatelo. Lárgate. Váyanse.

—Neito.

—¡Cállate! No me llames así.

—Vino para ayudarte, Monoma, tienes que dejar…

—¡Déjame en paz! Dile que se largue. ¡Váyanse!

El omega cierra los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

Izuku le hace una seña a Hitoshi para salir.

—¿Qué le pasó?,—pregunta Izuku en voz baja sin dejar de mirar la entrada de la celda.

Por primera vez la expresión de Hitoshi se trasforma en un gesto rígido. Su aroma se espesa anunciando ira y violencia hasta que consigue controlarse.

—Hay un hombre—dice en voz bajísima—Se llama Shigaraki. Le gusta arrancar las flores de nuestros cuerpos. Dicen que las cuelga en su cuarto como una colección. Siempre escoge las más llamativas, las más bellas, pero especialmente le gusta tomar las flores de los omega—su ira le impide hablar durante un momento e Izuku tiene que contener las ganas de alejarse de él, de huir de su aroma—La flor de Neito es una anemone, de un morado intenso. Se la arrancó la primera vez que llegamos aquí, pero la flor volvió a brotar sobre el tejido cicatrizado. Volvió a nacer. Y se la arrancó de nuevo. Siempre lo hace cuando no estamos aquí. Está vez no se contento con una flor. Se llevo tres y la herida no deja de sangrar. Su fiebre no baja. No quiere comer. Y no me deja acercarme.

Izuku tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las nauseas que le suben por la garganta.

—Lo ayudaré—dice Izuku con decisión apretando los puños contra su costado—pero necesitaré agua. Y medicina. ¿Quiénes trabajan en la cocina?

—Te llevaré con ellos.

—Bien…—de pronto se detiene y lo mira—¿de verdad conoces una salida?

—Lo es si no tienes nada que perder.

—Aún necesito encontrar a las nuevas parejas.

—Si lo salvas, te ayudaré.

Izuku asiente, de pronto frunce el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué te llamó Shinsou?

—Es mi nombre. Hitoshi Shinsou.

Izuku parpadea, una vaga sensación de familiaridad sacudiéndose dentro de él, pero antes de que consiga entenderla el aroma de dolor que proviene de la celda lo distrae.

—Consígueme agua… y las mantas más limpias que haya.

Cuando Hitoshi se marcha Izuku vuelve a la celda, se arrodilla junto al omega y extiende la mano hacia su herida. La respuesta que recibe es un puñetazo débil, uñas que se clavan en su brazo y al final una mordida, pero Izuku no se rinde.

[…]

n/a

Se suponía que iba a ser un capítulo corto, pero noooooo… Tiene el mismo largo que los otros. Ya nos veremos en el que sigue para acompañar a Katsuki en su travesía.

¡Saludos!


	26. La Cuna del Rey

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 _MeMame. Jess. Moshevi. Eve. Guest._

Hola muchachos, me alegra verlos por aquí.

Primero que nada siento lo de Tamaki.

Segundo, felicidades a Moshevi que fue su cumpleaños a principio de este mes.

Tercero, ¡gracias por comentar! Son adorables. Los dejo para que puedan seguirl.

 **Notas:** Titulado originalmente como El Principio, este capítulo cambio de nombre tantas veces que resulta gracioso. Desde el principio *válgame la redundancia* su título estaba destinado a ser algo parecido a Nacimiento/Inicio/Genesis o algún sinónimo. Estaba segura de que era un título que no cambiaría. Como siempre cuando vas escribiendo el capítulo, él solito te dice si el nombre le queda o no. Mientras buscaba sinónimos encontré la palabra "Cuna" y me acorde de una flor llamada "Cuna de Moisés" en México. Es una planta que crece durante todo el año y que da flores de un blanco elegante. Es una flor que purifica el ambiente y significa larga y saludable vida. Así que tuve que usarla y la añadí.

.

 **Sinopsis:** Hablemos del linaje que nació entre las ruinas. Hablemos del pueblo que se asentó en la zona alta de la tierra enemiga. Hablemos de aquellos que juraron lealtad al esclavo que rompió sus cadenas.

.

.

 **Capítulo 26: La Cuna del Rey.**

— _No podemos esperar ayuda de nadie—dice Katsuki mirando a todos—No hay barco que vaya a recogernos, ni ejercito que venga a salvarnos. Estamos solos. Podemos quedarnos aquí y seguir siendo un blanco fácil. Podemos ir a la costa y esperar que no nos ataquen en el camino. O podemos prepararnos para cuando vengan. Echaremos raíces hasta que no puedan arrancarnos sin destruirse a si mismos._

Cuando Katsuki expone su plan algunos titubean, pero ante la expresión resolutiva en el rostro del rubio las dudas son contenidas y el grupo se alista para emprender su viaje. Lo más difícil es decidir qué hacer con los muertos, no hay tiempo para entierros ni despedidas así que no queda de otra más que abandonarlos en el campo de batalla.

Tamaki es el único que recibe un entierro y es porque Momo lo organiza.

.

 _Momo no puede evitar llorar mientras se arrodilla junto al montículo de tierra; a su lado Kyouka permanece firme con la cara rígida y su lanza enterrada en el suelo en una señal inequívoca de despedida y luto. Frente a ella Inasa la imita, pero él si se atreve a llorar, no solo por Tamaki, también por sus compañeros caídos. Es el único alfa de su grupo y en lugar de llenarlo de orgullo, para él es una afrenta, porque no estuvo cuando el resto se sacrifico._

 _Los beta de su grupo se despiden con palabras emotivas, ofreciendo cada uno un trocito de su pelo, como acostumbran en las montañas para despedir a un ser querido. Todos ellos lloran sin contenerse, ofreciéndose consuelo unos a los otros._

 _El único que no está ahí es Mirio que sigue bajo la influencia del incienso y permanece ciego al mundo, pero Momo se asegura de recordar el lugar para volver cuando sea el momento adecuado. Lo cierto es que no desea ser ella quien se lo diga, pero sabe que tendrá que hacerlo._

.

Mientras el grupo de barbaros se despiden de los suyos, el resto alista los carromatos, recupera a las bestias de carga y traslada a los heridos para iniciar el viaje. Las lluvias vuelven, no tan intensas ni tan largas como los primeros días, pero sí constantes y frías. Eso no impide que la caravana se mueva aunque en lugar de avanzar retroceden, se alejan del río con dirección hacia la prisión más cercana. El viaje es pesado e incómodo, pero Katsuki fuerza al grupo a moverse tan aprisa como pueden.

Apenas unos días después vislumbran a lo lejos las torrecillas grises elevándose entre los árboles, de inmediato Katsuki organiza un grupo de exploradores que se adelanta para asegurarse que la zona siga despejada. Una vez que reciben la confirmación de que el edificio está libre, el grupo entero se mueve.

No es fácil volver a entrar por los muros de la prisión, aun cuando no sea la misma de donde escaparon la primera vez. Hay algo en ese lugar que inspira repulsión y aborrecimiento, pero ninguno de ellos contradice la orden de su líder.

.

 _El estómago de Ochako se retuerce cuando ve los muros negros crecer conforme se acercan, la bilis amenaza con ascender por su garganta cuando los carromatos cruzan las inmensas puertas de acero; mientras el resto avanza, ella se detiene y alza los ojos hacia las torres altas._

 _La lluvia le empapa el uniforme negro y su pelo se pega contra su cráneo haciendo correr ríos de agua por sus mejillas._

— _¿Estás bien?,—pregunta Kyouka, deteniéndose a su lado._

 _La mujer beta es apenas un par de centímetros más pequeña que ella y a Ochako sigue maravillándole saber que pese a su tamaño es capaz de luchar con una lanza que dobla su estatura._

— _La primera vez que entré en un lugar como este—responde Ochako mirándola a través de los mechones húmedos de su flecho—fue cuando nos transportaron en carromatos sucios. Íbamos apilados como animales, teníamos hambre y miedo. Nos metieron en un cuarto y nos obligaron a quitarnos nuestras vendas._

 _El relato incomoda a Kyouka, aparta los ojos y se retuerce nerviosa. Ochako no deja de mirarla._

— _Me arrancaron de mi hogar, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para defenderme._

— _Siento…_

— _No dejaré que eso pase de nuevo. No volveré a quedarme inmóvil, aterrada mientras intentan encadenarme—aprieta los puños y obliga a que el nudo en su estómago se asiente—¿De verdad me enseñaras a luchar?_

 _Kyouka vuelve a mirarla y tras un momento asiente con solemnidad_.

 _Ochako respira, tal vez por primera vez desde que abandonara las celdas, y algo dentro de ella se afloja como si acabara de recuperar una pequeña parte perdida hace mucho. Vuelve a mirar las puertas y cuando las cruza, lo hace a voluntad._

.

Es franquear las puertas, instalarse en las barracas de los soldados, para que la energía cambie de forma abrupta. Ya no son prisioneros que huyen, ya no son niños aterrados que se alejan con el miedo de una emboscada… pero tampoco son un ejército. Tampoco son una fuerza defensiva lista para la batalla. Son un grupo de muchachos arrancados de su hogar, deseosos de recuperar su libertad, ansiosos por controlar su vida y desterrar el miedo de su corazón.

Se aferran a su líder y rondan cerca de él como polillas hambrientas de fuego y energía. Cuando Bakugou comienza a repartir órdenes, cada uno de ellos asiente y de inmediato obedece. El miedo es puesto a raya mientras cumplen con sus tareas, una a una; es más fácil concentrarse en una tarea pequeña, inmediata, fácil, que distraerse con los posibles desenlaces que vendrán mañana. Así que se aplican a limpiar, a construir, a entrenarse.

Una de las tareas más apremiantes es organizar una pequeña clínica, de la que Momo inmediatamente se hace cargo. Entre los heridos más delicados se encuentra Mirio -que sigue inconsciente- y Denki -cuya pérdida de sangre lo ha obligado a dormir durante casi todo el viaje-.

.

— _Puedo ayudarte—dice Denki, tendido en la cama con la cara pálida y una expresión de profundo dolor._

— _Te agradezco el ofrecimiento—responde Momo sin mirarlo ocupada en cambiar un vendaje, a su lado un omega la asiste en su tarea en silencio—Pero tienes prohibido levantarte de la cama por ahora._

— _Pero estoy bien._

 _Lo dice con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y los ojos cerrados, Momo guarda silencio y al terminar su tarea descubre que el chico ha vuelto a dormirse. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo, pero el gesto muere cuando dirige sus ojos hacia donde el jefe Togata dormita. Su herida se cura con lentitud y sigue sin despertar._

.

Kyouka es la encargada de las sesiones de entrenamiento entre el grupo omega. Ella está decidida a enseñarles el manejo de la lanza, los cuchillos y las nociones básicas de lucha mano a mano, pero no sin antes mejorar su condición física.

.

— _Son quince vueltas_

 _Ochako se detiene, exhausta, apretando una mano contra su costado._

— _Son demasiadas, voy a vomitar._

— _Tienes que seguir._

— _¡Maldita sea, no! Creí que aprenderíamos a luchar y lo único que hemos hecho es correr en círculos durante una semana entera. En quince minutos tengo que irme a cubrir mis tareas en la cocina y no volverá hasta mañana, así no voy a avanzar. Quiero aprender a manejar un cuchillo._

— _No te daré un cuchillo mientras no consigas correr quince vueltas sin detenerte cada que completas una. Necesitas mejorar tu condición. Todos lo necesitan._

— _Fácil para ti decirlo, no te pasaste años metida en una celda subterránea donde el único ejercicio que hacías era lavar la ropa y cargar agua._

— _No puedes seguir usando la misma excusa para escaparte del entrenamiento. Tienes que fortalecer esos músculos._

— _Pero…_

— _¡No más quejas! ¿Tienes quince minutos?, quiero que des otras diez vueltas._

— _¡¿Diez?!_

— _¡ANDANDO!_

.

A Inasa le toca supervisar a los vigías y los turnos de los guardias, pero también asume la tarea de entrenar al grupo alfa inexperto en el combate. A ellos les enseña la comunicación mediante los cambios de aroma, el manejo de los cuchillos largos y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aún así encuentra tiempo para entrenar con Katsuki.

.

 _Inasa lanza un golpe con el brazo izquierdo, Katsuki lo ve venir y lo esquiva desplazando el hombro derecho hacia atrás y torciendo el cuerpo. Su respuesta es utilizar su palma para rodear el cuello de su adversario, empujar la pierna derecha a un lado y usar el impulso de su atacante para darle una vuelta en el aire._

— _Mierda—murmura Inasa en el suelo mientras Katsuki regula su respiración—Estás mejorando._

— _Aún me falta._

— _Eres muy estricto contigo. Has conseguido vencerme tres veces seguidas._

— _Tú me has vencido más._

— _En primera soy más grande que tú, en segunda te has pasado años entre las rejas sin oportunidad de seguir un entrenamiento estricto, y en tercera sigo teniendo una mejor condición física._

— _Nada de eso importa, ni el tamaño ni el entrenamiento que tengas… arriba, probaremos de nuevo._

 _Todos los días Katsuki entrena, lo hace con más ahínco que nunca, no solo busca recuperar cinco años de entrenamiento perdido, también pretende pulir cada uno de sus movimientos, fortalecer su cuerpo y afilar cada sentido hasta que su cuerpo pueda moverse por instinto._

 _No permitirá que nadie vuelva a encerrarlo._

.

Yosetsu se convierte en el líder de los exploradores, tiene una excelente memoria y posee la complexión delgada y flexible de los cazadores. Una de sus tareas consiste en memorizar los mapas de la zona y organizar viajes al exterior con la intención de conocer cada palmo del terreno que los rodea. Su misión principal es tratar de encontrar algún rastro de Kamui o del príncipe.

.

— _Hay una aldea aquí—coloca una marca en el mapa de la mesa y continúa—otra aquí y otra aquí. Hay unas ruinas ennegrecidas aquí. Vigilamos cada una buscando a la mujer de piel rosada, pero no la vimos en ninguna de las aldeas._

— _Es probable que haya vuelto con su tropa—replica Aizawa estudiando los mapas por enésima vez._

— _Tal vez, no hemos visto soldados en la región, pero seguimos patrullando._

— _Es importante que nadie los descubra._

— _Nos mantenemos al margen. No dejamos rastro y siempre nos retiramos antes de que se haga de día, pero seguimos sin encontrar pistas._

— _Tal vez sea hora de que ampliemos nuestro radio de búsqueda._

 _Ambos miran a Katsuki cuyos ojos vagan por el mapa de una prisión a otra, de la cascada y de vuelta._

— _Sigan buscando—responde sin apartar los ojos del plano que no le dice nada jugueteando con la bolsita que carga al cuello._

 _._

Hay tantas cosas que hacer que durante las primeras semanas Katsuki mantiene reuniones diarias casi tres veces al día. Su vida se convierte en una lista de cosas interminables, de pendientes y tareas que requieren su atención. Cada pequeño detalle, cada duda, cada maldita pregunta llega hasta él para darle respuesta.

Por suerte tiene a Aizawa, cuyo consejo siempre es oportuno y sus ideas tienen como finalidad anticiparse a cualquier eventualidad. El hombre está familiarizado con el manejo de un grupo a gran escala y tiene el temple para no entrar en pánico. Lo mejor es que nunca reacciona mal cuando Katsuki se exaspera, es capaz de ofrecerle una visión general de la situación, y siempre tiene una opinión sosegada e imparcial.

Sus conversaciones siempre son planes, sugerencias y suposiciones.

.

— _Si tus amigos no reciben noticias tuyas, ¿qué harán?_

 _Es de noche y ambos contemplan el mar mientras patrullan los muros exteriores._

— _Suponiendo que Shino recuperó el control de la flota, mantendrán al ejercito distraído el tiempo suficiente para que encontremos al príncipe, pero no tienen provisiones suficientes para un asalto a largo plazo. Si consiguen adueñarse de una fortaleza y defenderla, esperarán hasta que nos comuniquemos con ellos. Otra opción es que decidan atacar y saquear para aprovisionarse mientras esperan. En caso de que todo eso falle, es probable que se alejen. Ya sea que vuelvan a Yuuei por provisiones o que bordeen el desierto hasta el puerto más cercano. Si es así el ejército de Hosu puede perseguirlos o dejarlos ir._

— _¿Se irían?, ¿aún sin el príncipe?_

— _Si las provisiones se acaban no podrán quedarse aunque lo quieran. También debemos considerar qué pasaría si el General decide coordinar un ataque para destruirlos. En cualquier opción es improbable que recibamos su ayuda, no mientras no sepan de nosotros._

— _¿Has encontrado alguna forma de comunicarte?_

— _No tenemos aves mensajeras. El único que podría enviar un mensaje sería Kamui._

— _Kamui, Kamui, Kamui. ¿Te das cuenta de que pones demasiada fe en un hombre al que nunca has conocido?_

— _Mi cuñado lo conoció. Eso me basta a mí._

— _¿Y dónde está tu cuñado ahora?_

— _Muerto con toda probabilidad._

— _No ayuda en su favor._

— _Kamui es leal a Shinsou. Nunca nos traicionaría. Y una vez que sepa que es el príncipe quien está con él, se asegura de mantenerlo con vida._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque Kamui no quiere una guerra, porque no desea ver a su gente masacrada, esclavizada o prisionera._

— _Y sin embargo su gente lo hace._

— _Debes entender que no todos comparten la visión del General, pero su poder es absoluto._

— _Si esta gente de verdad estuviera en contra no se uniría a su ejército, no secuestrarían niños, no nos tratarían como animales._

— _Si no lo hacen son considerados escoria, son exiliados. Negarse a participar es una condena segura bajo el gobierno del General._

— _Me importa una mierda si no se sienten cómodos cumpliendo órdenes, las cumplen, eso es lo que importa. Si dependiera de mí, arrasaría todas estas aldeas como castigo por lo que nos han hecho._

— _Hazlo y entonces la imagen de salvajes quedará justificada._

— _No somos bestias._

— _Entonces no actúes como una. Entiendo que quieras una compensación por lo que te han hecho, pero no puedes simplemente lanzarte a cortar todas las cabezas que se te crucen. No puedes matar a los civiles cuyo único delito es criar y educar a los soldados. Tal vez haya gente que apoye al General, tal vez haya gente que piense que su forma de actuar es adecuada, pero no todos son así. Kamui es un ejemplo de las personas que no desean una guerra y que se avergüenzan de las recolecciones. Y no es el único. Si lo fuera la muchacha que buscamos no te habría llevado los frascos. Gente como ellos está protegiendo al príncipe. Protegen a Midoriya._

 _Katsuki se detiene._

— _Esperemos que así sea._

 _Se aleja y Aizawa suspira mientras deja que sus ojos vaguen por el bosque,_ "¿dónde estás, Shouto?"

.

Yaoyorozu también resulta ser una ayuda inesperada, conoce los intrincados matices de lidiar con un grupo alfa, es correcta y discreta, siempre con una opinión y una sugerencia. Sin Togata, ella asume el liderazgo de su grupo de forma natural y son ellos quienes les enseñan las muchas y variadas formas de aprovechar todas las partes de los animales y de encontrar medicinas en el vasto bosque.

.

— _Necesito suministros para la clínica._

 _Momo deja caer una lista en la mesa donde Katsuki marca las zonas exploradas._

— _¿Vendas?,—lee él sin tocar el papel—¿entiendes que no tenemos un suministro fijo?_

— _Solo necesito tela, las vendas las haré yo misma. La lista es una referencia, puedo encontrar un sustituto para la mayoría de las cosas que puse ahí._

— _¿Para qué me la das?_

— _Para que sepas qué vamos a buscar._

— _¿Piensas salir?_

— _A eso he venido. Quiero una escolta. Llevaré a un pequeño grupo omega conmigo, me ayudan en la clínica y quieren aprender sobre medicinas, han estado haciendo preguntas sobre los tratamientos. Uno de ellos aprende rápido, me atrevería a decir que me encuentro frente al primer omega sanador, es una chica lista y no le tiene miedo a la sangre… ¿Bakugou, me oyes?_

 _Katsuki parpadea._

— _Te oigo. Habla con Yosetsu y dile que tienes mi aprobación. Él podría ayudarte a recolectar ingredientes si le dices qué buscas exactamente._

— _Bien. Otra cosa, hay un puñado de chicos alfa a quienes les gusta sentarse frente a la clínica a mirar a los omega. A veces hacen comentarios._

— _Dile a Inasa._

— _Si Inasa los confronta se esponjarán, solo te obedecen a ti._

— _No tengo tiempo para ir a gritarles a un puñado de imbéciles._

— _No quiero que les grites, son cachorros malcriados, dales algo que hacer. Tienen demasiado tiempo libre, necesitan quemar energía de alguna otra forma._

— _Díselos tú._

— _A mí no me escucharán._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¿De dónde vienes?_

— _De las islas._

— _¿Qué hacen cuando los cachorros alfa se ponen impertinentes?_

— _Les decimos que se callen._

— _¿Aunque seas un beta?_

— _Hasta un omega._

— _¿Un omega?_

— _Si te pones de impertinente con uno, ellos tienen el derecho de soltarte un puñetazo. Además, su padre, su hermano, tu padre, e incluso el líder de la aldea puede ir a sacudirte si te atreves a seguir dando lata. Se nos enseña a respetarlos._

— _Vaya… me gustaría visitar las islas algún día. A lo que voy, no funciona así en las montañas, supongo que en Yuuei tampoco. Los cachorros alfa solo obedecen al alfa líder. Dales trabajo, mantenlos ocupados._

 _Katsuki suspira—¿Algo más?_

— _Hm… ¿podrías hacer que Kirishima no se pase tanto tiempo en la clínica?_

— _¿Te molesta?_

— _No a mí, pero ha tomado la costumbre de sentarse con Deki y es excesivamente… ahh… me distrae a todo el mundo, incluidos los omega que me ayudan; además después de cada visita Denki tiene problemas para dormir y no deja de revolverse en la cama._

— _¿Cuánto falta para que lo dejes salir?_

— _Si la herida sigue mejorando al mismo ritmo, en un par de días; tendrá prohibido trabajos pesados y seguirá con el brazo en un cabestrillo, así que tampoco podrá entrenar, pero al menos estará de pie._

— _Muy bien, me encargaré del bobalicón._

— _Gracias._

 _Momo se da la vuelta, pero antes de salir lo oye:_

— _No es el primero._

— _¿Qué?_

— _El sanador. No es el primero que hay._

—… _no entiendo._

— _Olvídalo._

 _Se aleja antes de que ella pueda indagar, lo único que ve es su expresión pensativa mientras sus dedos se entretienen con la bolsita que lleva al cuello._

.

Eventualmente Mirio despierta.

Momo no está ahí la primera vez que reacciona y él tampoco la llama.

.

 _Abre los ojos y parpadea._

 _Ha soñado con Tamaki, lo ha visto bailar en un campo verde bajo la luz del sol._

 _Si cierra los ojos aún puede verlo, incluso oírlo:_ Te quiero, no te mueras.

 _Esa noche llora en silencio, inmóvil, y solo._

 _._

La siguiente vez que despierta Momo está ahí y su cara de alegría se trastoca en una expresión de dolor en cuestión de segundos, su conversación es breve:

—Tamaki…

—Lo sé.

Esa vez es ella quien llora y Mirio nota un hueco ahí donde antes tuvo su corazón; en lugar de perder tiempo Mirio le dice:

—Quiero hablar con Bakugou.

La ignora cuando ella intenta convencerlo de comer, no tiene estómago para digerir nada ni ánimo para responder sus preguntas, dentro de él solo ruge la ira y la tristeza. No sabe cuál de los dos acabará por consumirlo.

 _._

 _Ignorando los consejos de Momo, Mirio se sienta en la cama para recibir al alfa. Su costado punza, pero él se limita a ignorarla._

— _Cometí un error—es lo primero que dice cuando lo tiene enfrente._

— _Ahórrate los discursos—responde Bakugou mirándolo fijamente—Nadie puede prepararse para el incienso._

 _Mirio asiente, mudo y roto, se toma un momento para estudiar la expresión del comité que rodea su cama: Tenya lo mira con su cara llena de pesar. Inasa tiene una mueca derrotada. El rostro de Momo sigue siendo una herida abierta. Kyouka carga un rictus severo de castigo y vergüenza. Hay un hombre tras ellos, con una flor de Azalea alrededor de los ojos, que también muestra una expresión de duelo. Todos ellos lo miran como si acabara de perder un brazo, cuando en realidad ha perdido algo muchísimo más valioso… el único que no lo mira así es el alfa rubio que tiene enfrente._

 _De él emana un aroma denso, fuego y ambrosía, violencia e ira. Es olerlo y sentir a su corazón marchito sacudirse. Ellos no están para esconder la cabeza y hundirse en la desesperación._

— _Señor, nos gustaría…—empieza a decir el hombre con la Azalea en el rostro pero Mirio lo corta con un ademán._

— _Vine aquí porque deseaba conocer al príncipe de Yuuei, porque deseaba reestablecer la antigua alianza. Deseché la petición de ayuda del príncipe, ahora veo que fue un error. Esta guerra no solo afecta a Yuuei. La droga que usan es una amenaza para todos los de nuestra raza. Tenemos que detenerlos._

— _Necesitamos refuerzos—dice Bakugou_

— _Los conseguiré._

— _Señor—interviene Momo con su voz discreta—el viaje de vuelta será peligroso, su herida requiere descanso y cuidado._

— _Tendrá tiempo para curarse mientras nos preparamos para el viaje._

— _Señor…_

— _¿Este lugar resistirá hasta que volvamos?_

 _La respuesta de Bakugou es inmediata, su sonrisa es carnívora y feroz:—Lo hará_

.

El grupo de Mirio se marcha poco después dejando a Kyouka, Momo e Inasa para que continúen con sus labores en la prisión. Katsuki viaja con ellos y los despide bajo un cielo oscuro tachonado de estrellas; ni siquiera los ha perdido de vista cuando se aplica a su misión de reconocimiento.

Pese a la carga de trabajo, Katsuki insiste en participar en al menos uno de los patrullajes al exterior; no sale diariamente, pero cuando lo hace procura viajar de noche, siempre al resguardo de la oscuridad. Su grupo es compacto y está compuesto de jóvenes alfa ligeros y rápidos, que no tienen problema siguiéndole el paso.

Hay días en los que ronda las aldeas vecinas -ve las luces en las ventanas de las casas, los murmullos incoherentes que zumban en la zona, siluetas negras que se mueven en la noche-, a veces espía sus campos de cultivo -largas extensiones de verde y negro que se bañan en la luz plateada de la luna, con sus vigías que mantienen a las bestias lejos de las cosechas-, incluso visita también las ruinas ennegrecidas -chozas destrozadas y techos caídos-.

Ahí, Katsuki se detuvo a contemplar la plaza donde cientos de cuerpos calcinados yacen amontonados en una pila infame; cuando los mira su ira se calla, ahí no queda nada que él pueda odiar.

 _¿Y si Deku está aquí?_

El pensamiento es un golpe mortal, la perspectiva lo horroriza y al mismo tiempo renueva su ira, la inflama hasta ahogarlo todo. Incapaz de permanecer ahí, Katsuki da media vuelta y continua su viaje.

Durante largas noches Katsuki cruza el bosque, familiarizándose con la zona, buscando cualquier rastro, cualquier pista que pueda llevarlo hasta Izuku. Y no encuentra nada. Es a la vez motivo de frustración y alivio. Si fuera tan fácil de encontrar, ellos ya lo habrían hecho. Si el príncipe hubiese caído en manos del General, ellos lo sabrían, así que no cabe duda de que el príncipe sigue a salvo y por tanto Izuku también.

Es el único pensamiento que mantiene su ira bajo control.

Después de cada viaje el grupo de Katsuki vuelve sin señales ni respuestas. Es en ese momento, mientras la mayor parte de la prisión sigue durmiendo, mientras el sol se alza en el horizonte, cuando Katsuki encuentra un momento de silencio y calma para él.

Hay un campo de flores cerca de la prisión, es un buen lugar para sentarse a mirar el amanecer. Desde ahí puedes contemplar el valle y el bosque que se extiende en la lejanía. Hay toda clase de flores que crecen en los campos que rodean la prisión, pero la que más sobresale es una flor de un blanco impoluto, alargada y ovalada, con hojas inmensas de un verde intenso, la espata que se encuentra al centro es larga de un delicado color amarillo. El clima las ha hecho prosperar y el campo parece ser una extensión blanca y verde que anuncia prosperidad.

A Katsuki no le interesan las flores blancas, pero sus hojas son de un verde oscuro vibrante, que le recuerdan los ojos de Izuku. Cada vez que las ve su resolución se fortalece. Está decidido a construir un refugio, un lugar en dónde Izuku esté a salvo una vez que lo encuentren.

.

— _Necesitamos pensar a largo plazo—dice Katsuki un día cuando vuelve de su patrullaje en el exterior, con él se reúnen Aizawa, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Tenya y Yosetsu—Hasta ahora nos hemos aprovisionado del bosque, pero tenemos que empezar a llenar las despensas._

— _¿Te preocupa un asedio?,—pregunta Kirishima_

— _Es una precaución sensata—añade Aizawa—Lo ideal sería cultivar, ¿puedes encargarte de eso, Tenya?_

— _Sí, maestro. Organizare un grupo y comenzaremos a preparar el terreno del huerto._

— _Creo que podemos utilizar también el patio interior—dice Momo—tienen el tamaño perfecto y podemos cubrirlo de tierra fértil._

— _Una idea loable—dice Aizawa—Utilizaremos las cámaras interiores para almacenar la comida. La temperatura la mantendrá fresca._

— _No muchos querrán bajar a las cámaras—interviene Yosetsu—Lo mejor es almacenarlas en el primer piso y sellar los túneles que descienden hacia los pisos inferiores._

— _Tal vez podamos hacer un funeral—dice Momo—despedir a quienes murieron ahí._

— _Me parece una idea perfecta—dice Kirishima_

— _Cultivaremos—ordena Katsuki después de un momento—pero debemos comenzar a recolectar provisiones ya._

— _¿Qué tienes en mente?,—pregunta Aizawa_

— _Podemos apropiarnos de las cosechas destinadas al ejército._

— _Si lo hacemos llamaremos la atención del General._

— _Es inevitable, ha llegado el momento de darnos a conocer._

— _Necesitamos más hombres. Si nos precipitamos ahora tendremos problemas y los refuerzos de Togata no llegarán para salvarnos._

— _Conseguiremos más hombres._

— _¿Dónde?_

 _Katsuki mira a Yosetsu y este responde sin perder tiempo:_

— _Hay un edificio de almacenaje a unos días de aquí. Lo usan como armería y controla varios campos de cultivo: Trigo, zanahoria, calabaza y árboles frutales de manzana y pera. Todavía no empiezan con las recolecciones, pero lo más importante es que usan esclavos alfa._

— _¿Y omega?,—pregunta Kirishima_

— _No, no hemos visto a ningún omega, suponemos que su intención es usar a los esclavos como mano de obra y no para los emparejamientos._

— _¿Bakugou, estás seguro…?_

— _Tomaremos el edificio—replica Katsuki mirando a cada uno sin miedo—y todo lo que haya en él._

.

Requiere de una larga planeación, de una delicada y casi perfecta sincronización. Los omega se quedan atrás para proteger su campamento, el resto se alista con pañoletas perfumadas ocultas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Con Katsuki a la cabeza, la comitiva se marcha.

.

 _Los guardias los ven acercarse y de inmediato informan al capitán._

— _Deben ser los hombres de Iguchi—responde él mientras termina de comer—los refuerzos que enviamos deben venir con ellos._

— _Pero han pasado semanas desde que se fueron._

— _Iban a cazar salvajes, seguramente aprovecharon para descansar, ¿hemos recibido noticias de Kurogiri?_

— _No, señor, el último mensaje solicitaba informes sobre la tropa de Iguchi._

— _Bueno, le diré a esa vieja lagartija que le escriba un mensaje a Kurogiri para reportarse, seguramente tendrán más órdenes del General. Avisa a lo establos y abre las puertas._

— _Como ordene, señor._

 _._

El plan: Fingir ser una tropa de refuerzos que viaja hacia la capital. Para asegurar que el engaño funcione preparan el carromato con el incienso, otro más con provisiones y todos visten con el uniforme completo de los guardias.

Han estudiado las rutinas, la organización y su número. Procuran sincronizar su llegada poco antes de la hora de la comida, mientras los esclavos trabajan en el campo. La comitiva avanza lentamente, como si estuviera compuesta de un montón de soldados cansados y exhaustos.

Y mientras se acercan el aroma de Katsuki se inflama.

 _._

 _Y_ _ō_ _los ve venir. Cuando se endereza para aliviar la tensión en su espalda causada por las incontables horas que tiene que pasar inclinado, arrancando las hierbas malas y cuidando de las zanahorias, se toma un momento para contemplar la caravana que se aproxima._

 _A esa hora la dosis del incienso que les administran temprano empieza a perder su efecto, en cualquier momento los llamaran para comer y mientras lo hacen volverán a bañarlos en el incienso que los vuelve muñecos sin vida. Está listo para continuar con su labor cuando lo huele._

 _Madera y humo._

 _Es tenue al principio, pero empieza a crecer conforme la comitiva se acerca. Huele a madera quemada, a roble fresco que se deshace entre el fuego. Es picante y denso, si tuviera color sería rojo sangre._

 _La mente de Y_ _ō_ _se sacude los rastros del incienso y su cuerpo se endereza sin que él lo advierta, a su alrededor otros alfa lo imitan, se levantan como si alguien acabara de picarlos con un palo al rojo vivo._

 _El dueño de ese aroma va al frente, solo, detrás de él hay otras esencias que lo acompañan, otros que responde a su llamado, que giran a su alrededor alimentándose de ese fuego; para Y_ _ō_ _son sombras tenues, pálidas en comparación. El aroma a madera es tan intenso, tan poderoso, que le recuerda las fogatas de su hogar. Brasas incandescentes, llamas quemantes que caldean las noches frías de los festivales._

 _La sangre le ruge en los oídos, tiene los músculos tensos, el dolor y el hartazgo del trabajo pesado se han desvanecido de su mente; y sin embargo no se mueve. El aroma a madera transmite un mensaje claro. Una simple palabra:_ _ **Quieto.**_

 _La orden indudable de un alfa. Y_ _ō_ _se somete a ella con una facilidad que le sorprende._

 _La caravana sigue su camino, el aroma a madera crece conforme pasa y se queda aún mientras la comitiva se aproxima a la torre fortificada. Y_ _ō_ _no les quita los ojos de encima, ve el momento justo cuando el capitán de los demonios sale a recibirlos. Él y todos los esclavos en el campo contienen el aliento cuando los dos grupos se aproximan._

 _Todo sucede demasiado rápido, una silueta borrosa, un grito de batalla, pero antes incluso de que el caos se desate, Y_ _ō_ _se está moviendo. Cuando el aroma a madera y humo estalla, él responde. Corre para unirse a su dueño, para luchar a su lado._

.

La resistencia es feroz, pero los esclavos se unen al grupo de Katsuki sin titubear; al final consiguen vencer. El rugido de victoria asusta a las aves en los árboles vecinos y resuena entre los muros de piedra. Pero no hay tiempo para celebraciones de victoria.

Katsuki instala a su grupo y de inmediato comienzan con el saqueo, se apropian de todos los carromatos que hay disponibles y los llenan de armas, telas, ropa, medicinas y cualquier cosa útil que encuentran entre los muros de la torre para de inmediato enviarlos de vuelta a la prisión. Limpian los cuartos de los guardias y cuando los carromatos vuelven vacíos acompañados del grupo omega todos se apresuran a cosechar los campos y a recolectar la fruta.

.

 _Y_ _ō_ _ha escuchado las historias que se cuentan, sabe del grupo omega que convive con los otros, pero eso no lo prepara para verlos llegar. Hace años que no ve a un omega…, que no toca a uno._

 _Se le habían olvidado la delicadeza de su aroma, lo bonitos que son; aún mientras visten uniforme salta a la vista que no son soldados. Su tamaño y la forma de su cuerpo los delata, la forma como se mueven es ligera y encantadora._

 _Y_ _ō_ _tiene la tentación de extender la mano y tocar a uno. Y no es el único, pero el alfa que se atreve a hacerlo recibe un manotazo y una mirada seca._

— _Se ve, pero no se toca—le dice la omega con el cuerpo tenso._

 _Es pequeña, bonita con mejillas redondas y un pelo corto de una tonalidad parda. Huele a castañas y bayas, un aroma ligeramente acido y seco. Se ve preciosa aún con su mirada de acero y su rictus amargo; a Y_ _ō le resulta familiar._

 _En lugar de disculparse el alfa frunce el ceño y se aparta. La omega vuelve a su tarea y el grupo alfa que trabaja en la misma sección se apresura a imitarla, pero Y_ _ō_ _puede verlos espiando, estudiando la forma de sus muñecas y el delicado cuello que se esconde bajo el uniforme. Lo sabe porque él también lo hace._

 _Ni siquiera le hace caso a la expresión agria que les dirige la mujer beta que trabaja cerca de ahí._

.

Se requieren de varios viajes para poder transportar toda la cosecha, los animales de establo y la carne en conserva; y cuando finalmente terminan, el grupo entero abandona los campos. Han duplicado su número, esta vez la razón se ha invertido y el grupo alfa dobla sin esfuerzo al omega.

Y todos se encaminan a la prisión.

.

 _Y_ _ō la ve desde lejos, elevada en lo alto de un acantilado, imponente y terrible. El malestar que siente al volver se expande más allá de él, y sus compañeros responden imitándolo. El ambiente se descompone, transmitiendo ira e inconformidad._

 _La respuesta que reciben es el aroma a madera aflorando entre ellos con fuerza, el aroma a humo sacude su malestar hasta ahogarlo por completo._ _Y_ _ō se gira para estudiar el rostro de aquel llamado Bakugou: Imponente y recio, de mal carácter y mirada seca. Los otros lo obedecen con una docilidad absurda,_ _Y_ _ō y su grupo no dejan de observarlo._

 _Cuando sus ojos se encuentran no halla señal de molestia, no hay desconfianza, solo orgullo y ferocidad. Su expresión es un reto en si mismo, es verla y sentir que su naturaleza responde a ella con el deseo de probarse y rugir._

 _Y_ _ō cuadra los hombros y entra._

 _Lo primero que ve al cruzar las puertas es a un omega precioso con un pelo rubio brillante, una sonrisa desinhibida, y unos ojos como el sol. Aun cuando tiene el brazo en un cabestrillo blanco y un rostro tintado de dolor, el muchacho sonríe cuando los ve acercarse; es una sonrisa diminuta, casi tímida, y absolutamente adorable. Lo más sorprendente es que huele a zumo fresco, a naranja de pulpa ácida. En cuanto el aroma llega hasta él,_ _Y_ _ō nota que la saliva se le agolpa en la boca._

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces se planta frente al omega como un chiquillo asombrado; esta vez la sensación de familiaridad vuelve con más fuerza._

 _La sonrisa del omega vacila ante el repentino movimiento, dos segundos después Bakugou pasa a su lado y sigue derecho. El omega lo sigue como una polilla que sigue a la luz. Detrás suyo va un alfa pelirrojo que se gira para mirarlo. Su expresión es seca y transmite una advertencia muda._

 _La respuesta de Y_ _ō es enarcar una ceja._

.

Entre las salidas de reconocimiento, el aprovisionamiento en el bosque, la vigilancia en las aldeas, y el ataque a la torre de suministros, la temporada de lluvias llega a su fin y el verano cae sobre ellos como un pesado y bochornoso manto. Los días se alargan y los primeros brotes se asoman entre los surcos de sus cultivos.

Tanta actividad no puede pasar desapercibida y es inevitable que los rumores comiencen a correr.

.

— _¿Has visto el humo en las torres de la prisión?_

— _Lo vi, creí que la habían vaciado._

— _Yo también lo creía, ¿qué hacen ahí?_

— _No lo sé, pero no han venido para solicitar el tributo de siempre._

— _Eso es raro._

.

— _¿Oíste lo de la torre?_

— _¿Sobre los campos vacíos? Sí. No creí que fueran a cosechar tan pronto._

— _Tal vez es culpa de la guerra, todos los soldados se han movilizado hacia la capital para luchar contra los barcos de los salvajes._

— _Oh, tal vez eso explicaría porque no quedan guardias en la torre._

— _¿No queda ni uno?_

— _No._

 _._

— _Mi hijo dice que ha visto a soldados cazando en el bosque._

— _¿Cazando? Creí que lo tenían prohibido, además se supone que reciben suministros mensuales._

— _Lo sé, planeo decírselo a Koe, él tendrá que quejarse por nosotros._

— _¿Estás segura de que era un soldado?_

— _Vestía el uniforme negro y mi hijo dice que se encaminaron hacia la prisión._

 _._

— _¿Una tropa renegada?_

— _Puru lo cree._

— _¿Han ido a verlos?_

— _No, pero ellos no han visitado a nadie._

.

Los rumores crecen con la misma lentitud que el calor que se deja caer sobre la zona. Crecen y se expanden, lenta pero inevitablemente. Pronto, no son solo las aldeas vecinas, la noticia llega el oído del General mismo.

[…]

—¿Qué pasa, Kurogiri?

—La producción del incienso beta esta lista.

—Tardo demasiado.

—Lo sé. He ordenado el traslado inmediato del primer embarque. Podremos utilizarlo contra los salvajes en cuanto lleguen a manos de nuestros hombres en el frente.

—Bien, ¿hemos recibido más noticias de nuestra flota?

—Los ataques a los barcos de Yuuei han sido infructuosos, hemos perdido varios navíos, provisiones y suministros. Su resistencia se debilita, pero no al ritmo que habíamos pronosticado.

—Jin dijo que sería fácil.

—Aparentemente no contaba con que se organizaran lo suficientemente rápido.

—Un error que podría costarnos caro, ¿tiene al menos noticias del príncipe?

—Los hombres de Jin se reunieron con Toga y Dabi y han barrido todo el terreno alrededor de la capital y cerca de la costa. Shigaraki está con ellos. Me temo que no hay señales del príncipe.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible? Creí que la información era fiable.

—Desde mi punto de vista, señor, existen dos posibilidades. La primera que cuenten con ayuda.

—¿Y la segunda?

—Que la información haya sido incorrecta. Quizás la traición de Jin quedara al descubierto.

—Así que o tenemos a otro traidor o hemos perdido a un espía.

—Personalmente me inclino por la segunda, si el príncipe hubiera estado cerca de la capital ya lo habríamos encontrado.

—Es decir que nos han engañado. El príncipe no está aquí.

—En realidad, creo que sí lo está.

—Dijiste…

—Si me permite explicarme, señor. La flota de Yuuei sigue luchando, aun sin su rey, aun con sus provisiones contadas, se mueven a lo largo de nuestras costas, atacando, saqueando, y manteniendo a nuestros barcos ocupados. La opción lógica habría sido marcharse después de la muerte de su rey, pero siguen aquí. Creo que están esperando algo.

—Si el príncipe no está cerca de la capital entonces dónde.

—No lo sé, pero tal vez deberíamos volver nuestra atención al punto donde se capturó al espía beta.

—¿El espía que desapareció?

—Sí, señor, me temo que la zona podría estar comprometida.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Ante el ominoso tono, Kurogiri se tensa intentando no revelar su nerviosismo

—Han llegado rumores sobre una tropa instalada en una de las prisiones cercanas a la frontera con el desierto Noumu.

—Creí que habías vaciado las prisiones.

—Esa fue la orden.

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Al principio pensé que era la tropa de Shuichi Iguchi, tal vez el enfrentamiento con los salvajes fuera más difícil de lo que habían estimado y necesitaban un lugar para descansar.

—¿Y?

—Envíe a mis cuervos a investigar, ninguno de ellos volvió. Intenté contactar con la torre de suministros más cercana, tampoco recibí respuesta.

—Ordénale a Nezu que envíe una tropa.

—Me temo que el Coronel Nezu se niega a cooperar.

—¿Qué?

—Envíe mensajes a su villa cerca de las montañas, pero las respuestas que he recibido no son alentadoras.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—…hace semanas, cuando Shigaraki fue a la frontera para encontrar al traidor, ordeno la ejecución de una aldea completa. Al parecer algunos de sus habitantes, incluido el líder mismo, habían hecho tratos con el supuesto traidor Shinji Nishiya. Shigaraki ordenó la quema de la villa al completo y todos sus habitantes fueron pasados por la espada. La situación ha horrorizado a Nezu, quien exige una disculpa pública, el regreso de sus soldados y solicita que se le excuse de participar en la guerra. También exige una ley que prohíba el exterminio de cualquier aldea sin contar antes con la aprobación del líder de la región.

—¿Tomura ordeno una ejecución sin consultarme?

—También abandonó la persecución de los espías, la cual dejo en manos de Toga, y se marchó al frente para luchar contra el rey de Yuuei; y Toga no pudo completar su tarea, tuve que enviarla a la capital para que ayudara en la búsqueda del príncipe.

El silencio se prolonga casi indefinidamente, hasta que el hombre sentado junto la mesa llena de mapas y anotaciones reacciona enderezándose en toda su altura con una expresión de indignación e ira.

—¡¿Aún quedan espías libres?!

—Intentamos...

—¡¿Por qué no se me informo?!

—Lo siento, señor, creí…

—¡Calla!,—de un manotazo tumba la jarra de agua que tiene en la mesa y el líquido se derrama por la madera del suelo oscureciéndola.

Kurogiri se encoge mientras aguarda instrucciones, frente a él, el General murmura y gruñe mientras su mente barajea posibilidades.

—No sé qué es peor, la necedad de Shigaraki o tu estupidez.

—¿Señor?

—Tenemos un espía libre y una fuga en la prisión, ¿y seguimos sin tener noticias de la tropa que fue enviada para limpiar la zona? Maldita sea, incluso podría apostar que tras ese grupo se encuentra el príncipe desaparecido. Tenía a un beta viajando con él, ¿no? Su guardaespaldas con toda probabilidad. Ahora resulta lógico cómo el bastardo consiguió escabullirse entre nuestras narices.

—Pero está muerto.

—Lo dude antes y ahora tengo la certeza. Ese bastardo está vivo, seguramente fue enviado por su príncipe para obtener información.

—Pero no habría sido capaz de atravesar a los noumu.

—Averiguaremos cómo lo hizo en cuanto lo encuentre; mientras tanto organiza una movilización, ordena que Toga y los otros se unan a ellos. Si es el grupo de Shuichi el que está en la prisión, que inicien una caza a gran escala para localizar al espía y al príncipe si es que no son la misma persona. Y si son los salvajes que escaparon, no sabrán de Jin, así que envíalo como espía. También contacta con Nezu y solicita una reunión formal, no podemos quedarnos sin sus hombres.

—Muy bien, señor.

—Y maldita sea, ¡trae a Shigaraki aquí!

[…]

n/a

 _¿Saben quién es Yō Shindo? Es el chico guapo que sale en el arco con el examen por la licencia de héroe._

 _El capítulo 14 de Miosotis marco el inicio de la segunda parte de la historia, y tras muchas consideraciones creo que podemos decir que este marca el inicio de la tercera. Desde el punto de vista de Katsuki sería: I: Katsuki en la prisión. II: Katsuki libre. III: Katsuki luchando._

 _¿Vamos bien?_

 _Ya me dirán. Nos leemos._


	27. Susurros en la Noche

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:** ¡Gracias por comentar!

¡Tenemos nuevos rostros, muchos saludos! Ire respondiendo comentarios esta semana. Gracias por el apoyo.

MeMame Betianadalino  
Giby-chan BonnieGray  
Amys0n Yue Ikaro  
Jess Dayris  
NZalemao Gabylyann  
America5 EveKurosaki

 **Notas:**

Hice un mapa de Hosu por si alguien quiere darse una idea de la distancia que separa a nuestros protagonistas. Como siempre está en mi blog en la sección de material extra.

Para quienes no visiten mi blog subí un fic interactivo llamado Uroboros (Katsudeku) pero se me había olvidado comentárselos. Si alguien quiere darse una vuelta adelante.

.

 **Sinopsis:** El día tiene ojos. La noche tiene oídos. Los secretos que se cuentan en la oscuridad se quedan ahí, atrapados entre los muros que no revelan nada.

.

.

 **Personajes:**

Kaoruko Awata (Heroe BubbleGirl/Sidekick de Sir Nighteye)

Moashi Juzo (Heroe Centipede)

Shinji Nishiya (Heroe Kamui)

Ken Ishiyama (Hero Cementoss)

Hawks (No tiene nombre real así que también lo voy a dejar tal cual está)

.

 **Capítulo 25: Susurros en la Noche**

—Te he traído de comer, Mina.

El bulto en la cama no se mueve ni responde. Tras un momento de vacilación, Mashirao se aproxima con cautela hasta que está a tres pasos de distancia, una vez ahí deja la bandeja de comida junto a la mesita y murmura:

—Tienes que comer, Mina.

Pero eso tampoco le consigue una respuesta.

Mashirao suspira, camina hacia la ventana y recorre las cortinas pesadas hechas de una tela suave y oscura; a fuera brilla el sol y la vista exhibe un jardín inmenso, lleno de árboles frutales, arbustos verdes y montañas de fondo.

El mundo es verde, precioso y brillante, pero dentro de él solo hay una pena tan grande que no importa lo hermoso que sea la visión, no puede dejar de ver cuerpos negros apilados como basura. No deja de recordar su hogar hecho trizas, envuelto en el hollín de las hogueras.

Sus recuerdos lo absorben de tal manera que no escucha lo que Mina susurra a sus espaldas, tiene que darse la vuelta volver sobre sus pasos y acercarse a la cama. Los hinchados ojos de su amiga lo miran sobre el borde de la manta. Su piel, de un intenso color rosado, luce deslucida y enferma.

—Perdóname, Mina, no te escuche, ¿qué has dicho?

—Lo siento.

—No, Mina, no… hemos hablado de esto. No fue tu culpa. No fue culpa de Kamui. No fue culpa de Ishiyama. El único culpable son los hombres del General; ellos tienen la culpa.

—Pero si yo no…

—Si hubieras sido la causante de todo te habrían arrestado de inmediato, pero no fue así. Su intención era mantenerlos lejos, enviarnos a luchar sin decirnos la verdad. Iban a mentirnos, iban a usarnos para su guerra. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa.

Mina llora, como lleva haciéndolo cada noche desde que Mashirao tuviera que arrastrarla lejos de las ruinas negras que fueran su hogar.

—No puedes dejar que te venzan—dice Mashirao—No dejes que te destruyan.

Ella asiente sin fuerza, cuando las lágrimas se calman se endereza con cuidado y acepta el tazón de sopa que le dan. Come despacito, sorbiendo sin energía y dando pequeñas mordidas al pan y a la carne. Es el ritual que han mantenido desde que llegaran ahí, comidas que se alargan y silencios que pesan demasiado.

Cuando la comida en la bandeja se termina, Mashirao comienza a recoger los platos.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

La respuesta es la misma que Mina le ha dado desde el primer día.

—Tal vez más tarde.

Pero él sabe que no lo hará, que se dormirá y se quedará ahí hasta que la noche llegue. Entonces llegarán las pesadillas y él volverá para hacerle compañía.

—Muy bien, vendré más tarde con la cena.

Mina se da la vuelta, es un capullo de mantas encogido contra la pared del cuarto. No queda a la vista ni su pelo ni sus cuernos, es como si toda ella hubiese desaparecido junto con su aldea.

Mashirao se marcha con la bandeja vacía, su cola cuelga tras él sin el usual vigor que la caracteriza.

Devuelve la bandeja a la cocina y cuando sale experimenta nuevamente la misma impotencia y frustración de siempre. Desde que están ahí tiene mucho tiempo libre, ya no tienen que preocuparse por huir, por alimentarse, por avanzar, y de cierta forma lo extraña porque al menos así conseguía tener su mente ocupada.

Ahora no puede dejar de pensar en las ruinas negras y el aroma a pelo quemado.

—¿Cómo está la joven Ashido?

Se gira al oír la voz y al reconocer a su interlocutor se inclina en un gesto de absoluto respeto. Pese a que la persona que tiene frente a él es una criatura diminuta que tiene aspecto de roedor -hocico largo, orejas puntiagudas y pelaje blanco- Mashirao le rinde una devoción inquebrantable.

—Está mejorando, señor.

—¿De verdad?

Mashirao se endereza con lentitud mientras su expresión vacila.

—Al menos ahora habla y come sola.

—Es un avance, ¿crees que está lista para salir a los jardines?

—Aún no, pero tal vez pronto.

—Espero que así sea, ¿cómo estás tú?, ¿te adaptas bien?

—Eso creo… pero me gustaría ayudar de alguna forma.

—¿Quieres una distracción? Bien, hablare con mis oficiales y veremos qué hacer.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Coronel.

—No hay nada que agradecer, joven Ojiro. Ishiyama era mi amigo, y siempre lamentare no haberlo convencido de mudarse a esta región. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por los habitantes de su villa es para mí un placer.

—Nunca podré expresarle mi agradecimiento. No teníamos a donde ir, no después de haber huido de nuestra tropa. Nuestra aldea había desaparecido, nuestro hogar ya no existe… saber que este era el único lugar que nos recibiría nos mantuvo de pie.

—Todos los niños de Ishiyama son bien recibidos aquí. Me estoy asegurando de que mis hombres contacten a todos los reclutas que provienen de tu aldea para informarles de la situación y ofrecerles nuestro apoyo. Para mí es más que suficiente verlos seguir adelante y luchar. No podemos dejar que esta injusticia permanezca sin castigo. Tenemos que asegurarnos que no vuelva a repetirse.

—Gracias, señor.

—Bien, ahora vamos, si tu ofrecimiento de ayuda sigue en pie, puedes acompañarme a la reunión que tendré.

Mashirao obedece. Los pasillos de la residencia del Coronel son amplios, luminosos y con grandes ventanales tras los cuales se exhibe el paisaje verde y absoluto de la zona montañosa. Desde ahí no puede verse el mar, solo picos que se alzan hacia el cielo ocultando la villa del resto del mundo. En las paredes se exhiben cuadros llenos de paisajes y personajes que no conoce, todo ahí es nuevo, elegante y bello.

Es un contraste muy marcado si lo compara con los restos de su aldea quemada y sus últimas semanas como fugitivo del ejército.

Hay dos soldados custodiando una entrada, los cuales se inclinan respetuosamente ante la llegada del Coronel, uno de ellos abre la puerta y la cierra cuando ambos la cruzan. Dentro de la sala rectangular hay un escritorio cerca del ventanal y una mesa circular en medio de la habitación.

Las personas sentadas ahí se levantan cuando el Coronel entra y esperan hasta verlo tomar asiento antes de imitarlo.

Mashirao sabe que en las aldeas de las montañas es común que las personas muestren características especiales más pronunciadas y no solo detalles pequeños como los cuernos de Mina o su propia cola, sabe que hay aldeas enteras de personas que exhiben características notoriamente animales, reptiles e insectiles. La villa del Coronel Nezu está llena de personajes llamativos.

A la derecha de Nezu se encuentra Moashi Juzo, su consejero más leal, un hombre altísimo cuyo torso superior se asemeja más al de un ciempiés que al de un ser humano. Tras él está el joven Togaru Tamakiri que exhibe dos cuchillas a la altura de la boca como las de una mantis. Al otro lado de la mesa se encuentra el capitán de la guardia, un hombre joven, de constitución atlética con el pelo de un color rubio claro y una expresión aburrida. Lo más llamativo de él son sus alas inmensas de un color rojo que mantiene apretadas contra su espalda. Junto a él, de pie como una estatua inmóvil, esta Kaoruko Awata, una mujer de piel azul clara y unos ojos de color amarillo vibrante.

—Buenos días

—Buenos días, Coronel—responden las cuatro voces al unísono.

—Muy bien, Moashi, ¿tenemos noticias del General?

—Hemos recibido un cuervo de Kurogiri. Nos ha concedido una audiencia.

—Me parece perfecto, quiero que dejes en claro que no pagaremos impuestos, ni enviaremos más provisiones, soldados o armas, hasta que el culpable de esa pira no enfrente un juicio por asesinato y traición.

—Si se demuestra que Ishiyama había cometido traición…

—Primero tendrán que demostrarlo, y dudo que puedan hacerlo. En el remoto caso de eso sea cierto, tendrán que demostrar que toda la aldea sabía de la situación. Lo cual es imposible. No, queremos justicia para el asesinato de Ishiyama y de toda la gente que murió sin razón. Quiero que dejes eso en claro.

—Como ordene señor.

—Bien, Hawks, ¿qué noticias me tienes?

—Hemos cerrados las fronteras—responde el hombre rubio sacudiendo sus alas—mantenemos vigilancia continua en los caminos y las montañas. Por las noticias que he conseguido reunir, el ejército de Yuuei sigue resistiendo, dudo que sus provisiones duren más tiempo así que es cuestión de días antes de que se vean obligados a marcharse. El General ha movilizado a todo su ejército para proteger los puertos y la ciudadela, no nos molestarán.

—Ellos no, pero qué hay de la tropa enemiga que se ha instalado en la prisión.

—Gracias a la advertencia oportuna de Togaru hemos seguido su pista desde el principio. Se enfrentaron al ejército de Shuichi Iguchi con éxito, sabemos que Iguchi fue el ejecutor en el asesinato de la aldea Ishiyama, pero sin él no podemos saber quién dio la orden. En cuanto a los fugitivos, comenzaron a recolectar alimentos y ganado, están dando mantenimiento a la prisión, plantando campos, talando árboles. En resumen, se están instalando. La mayor parte del ejercito del General se encuentra al otro lado de Hosu así que por el momento han tenido vía libre para fortificar el lugar.

—Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla eso. También quiero saber cuántos de los chicos de Ishiyama han recibido mi mensaje, y a cuántos de ellos esperamos recuperar si el General no entrega al asesino. Kaoruko, ¿cómo está nuestro invitado?

—Fortaleciéndose, la fractura en la pierna está sanado sin problemas, no estoy segura de si quedará una cojera o no, tendremos que esperar hasta que este listo para levantarse. Y de las heridas en su torso, la más delicada es la que estaba cerca de su abdomen, que fue donde uno de los postes de madera lo atravesó, pero no ha mostrado señales de infección o complicaciones. Lleva varios días despierto, lúcido y es capaz de retener información.

—¿Nishiya está con él?

—El joven Kouji está asignado como compañero de planta. Nishiya ha pedido hablar con usted.

Nezu suspira—¿Está aquí?

—Afuera.

—Hazlo entrar.

Mashirao sonríe con tristeza cuando al entrar lo primero que hace Kamui es acercarse a él y palmearle el brazo con afecto, inmediatamente después se da la vuelta y sigue hasta colocarse al otro extremo de la mesa circular.

—Buenos días, Nezu.

—Buenos días, Shinji, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

—Tienes que ponerte en contacto con el ejército de Yuuei e informarles que su príncipe está aquí, vivo.

—Eso sería traición—interrumpe Hawks sonriendo secamente.

—Traición es mantenerlo aquí sin informárselo al General—responde Kamui

—Cuando lo trajiste aquí no teníamos la certeza de que sobreviviría—interviene Nezu—y durante las primeras semanas dio la impresión de que no lo haría. Apenas se está recuperando, creo que lo más sensato es esperar.

—¿Esperar qué?

—Esperar y ver cómo se desenvuelve esta guerra.

—Traje al príncipe de Yuuei aquí porque este es el único lugar dónde podía recuperarse sin correr riesgo. Sin Ishiyama no tenía… pensé que nos ayudarías.

—Lo hice.

—Ayudar no es mantenerlo como prisionero.

—Es nuestro invitado.

—¿Un invitado que entregaras al General si la ocasión se presenta? ¿O un invitado que intercambiarás con Yuuei como prisionero de guerra?

—Lo siento, Shinji, pero este asunto está más allá de ti. Cuando trajiste al príncipe aquí nos arriesgaste a todos. Si el General lo descubre tendrá una excusa para sustituirme como siempre lo ha querido.

—Si mantienes al príncipe como prisionero Yuuei tendrá una excusa para invadir. Habla con el chico, oblígalo a forzar una alianza, con su ayuda podemos enfrentarnos al General.

—Tu intención siempre ha sido destruirlo, te has arriesgado todos estos años para ayudar a Yuuei, pero mi responsabilidad es con los míos. No con ellos. El ejército de Yuuei no tiene oportunidad para vencer. Los informes de Hawks nos dicen que han perdido a gran parte de su fuerza, que se quedan sin provisiones, y que es cuestión de días antes de que tengan que enfrentarse a otra de las invenciones del General. No, el ejército de Yuuei no vencerá. No tiene caso esperar por su ayuda cuando es obvio que no pueden ayudarse a si mismos.

—Si los rumores son ciertos, si el rey está muerto, entonces el príncipe…

—Por lo que ellos saben su príncipe también está muerto, ¿crees que van a creer en mi palabra? Lo siento, Shinji, pero necesito algo más que la palabra de un príncipe roto y un ejercito diezmado para considerar siquiera unirme al enemigo y luchar contra el General. Él tiene un ejército siete veces más grande que el mío, no sacrificare a mi gente en vano. No hare lo mismo que hizo Akaguro.

—¿Qué harás con él, entonces?

—El príncipe se quedará aquí, y tal vez cuando su ejército se vaya lo deje volver a casa. Es mi última palabra. Ahora salgan, mis oficiales y yo tenemos cosas que discutir.

Con excepción de los tres hombres en la mesa todos se encaminan hacia la salida. Mashirao espera hasta que Kamui pasa junto a él para seguirlo, y se mantiene callado hasta que se han alejado del despacho y de los guardias que custodian la entrada.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Si no puedo convencer a Nezu de que se comunique con los hombres de Yuuei, tendré que hacerlo yo.

—¿Cómo?

—Iré a buscarlos.

—Pero el Coronel lo ha prohibido.

—Porque su objetivo más apremiante es conseguir justicia para Cementoss.

—¿No es lo más importante?

—¿De verdad crees que obtendremos justicia del General? Nadie más que el Coronel de la región podría haber ordenado la ejecución de toda tu aldea, pero él no lo hizo. La orden vino de arriba. Si no fue dada por el mismismo General tuvo que darla alguien de su círculo más cercano. Kurogiri o su hijo, ¿crees que el General entregaría a cualquiera de ellos?... No. No habrá justicia para Cementoss si esperamos por el General. Tenemos que buscar justicia por nuestra cuenta.

—Pero el Coronel…

—Nezu está cuidando a su gente, tenemos que forzar su mano, tenemos que convencerlo de que no habrá justicia a menos que la exijamos nosotros. Tenemos que luchar.

Mashirao se acuerda de las ruinas negras y los cuerpos carbonizados.

—Iré contigo.

—No, quédate con Mina, ella te necesita.

—Ella también querrá venir. Querrá vengarse.

[…]

Hay tanto trabajo que cada noche Eijirou se duerme apenas tiene la cabeza en la almohada; no solo consiste en patrullar, es reunir alimento, hacer inventario, fabricar flechas, ampliar los cultivos. Un grupo de su tamaño consigue que el trabajo se realice de manera rápida y eficaz, pero también genera caos.

El nuevo grupo alfa se instala en las barracas que están libres, son tan ruidosos y vivaces que el grupo omega pide permiso para trasladar sus habitaciones de vuelta a los túneles. No regresan a su antiguo dormitorio se instalan en una de las salas amplias que se encuentran en el primer piso bajo tierra y que antes servía como almacén.

Ahora es raro ver al grupo omega a menos que estén entrenando.

Por desgracia Denki tiene prohibido unirse a los entrenamientos de combate así que Eijirou tiene que ingeniárselas para encontrárselo. Era fácil cuando estaba en el hospital, podía pasar a visitarlo durante sus descansos, podía comer con él casi todos los días.

Se había acostumbrado a sentarse junto a su cama a charlar de cualquier tontería, se había acostumbrado a hacerlo reír, pero entonces Bakugou le había ordenado salir con la patrulla de reconocimiento para vigilar la torre de suministros y al volver se había encontrado con que Denki había recibido el alta.

Lo peor no es no verlo, sino encontrarlo acompañado.

 _Por culpa del cabestrillo Denki no puede ayudar en la cocina, en los cultivos, ni en la limpieza, pero eso no impide que Bakugou lo deje a cargo de la organización y no tarda demasiado en convertirlo en su filtro de quejas y peticiones. Se vuelve común verlos en la misma habitación, siempre haciendo listas de pendientes, siempre charlando._

A Eijirou le sorprende la comodidad que emana de Denki cuando está con Bakugou, la calma y serenidad. Desearía ser él quien las induce.

 _Por culpa del cabestrillo Denki no puede entrenar, pero eso no impide que lo intente. Siendo que Jirou no lo deja participar en las actividades con el resto, Denki se las ingenia para convencer a Inasa de que le enseñe a manejar un cuchillo. El alfa se esponja ante la petición y no pasa mucho antes de que le esté enseñando a diferenciar cuchillos y a usar uno con el brazo sano. Siempre practican durante la madrugada, cuando el cielo empieza a perder la negrura de la noche, dos siluetas de estaturas distintas que se mueven sobre la muralla exterior._

A Eijirou le intriga la chispa que brilla en los ojos de Denki cuando está con Inasa, es todo risa y encanto. Burbujeante y deliciosa ternura. Desearía poder verla de cerca.

 _Por culpa del cabestrillo Denki tiene prohibido dormir con el resto de su grupo y Momo le tiene reservada una cama para él en el hospital, pero eso no impide que visite a sus compañeros a diario. El problema es que al volver a veces se encuentra con Yō que termina su turno de vigilancia._

A Eijirou le molesta la postura de alerta que Denki asume cuando está cerca de Shindo. Cuello tenso, mirada fija, mandíbula tensa. Y es que el alfa nunca se cohíbe a la hora de abordarlo.

—Denki, ¿ya cenaste?

En cuanto oye la pregunta la postura de Denki pierde su rigidez, se gira hacia él con una expresión de alegre sorpresa. El gesto hace florecer algo dentro de él, pero Eijirou sabe que solo es agradecimiento por llegar a interrumpir.

—¿Tú no?,—pregunta Denki y Eijirou murmura una excusa mientras sus ojos se fijan en Shindo.

El alfa sonríe y retrocede, Eijirou no le quita los ojos de encima hasta que no lo ve desaparecer.

—¿Vas a comer o no?

Mirar a Denki es como ver al sol. Sus ojos de un dorado brillante son hipnóticos, pero lo mejor es la reacción que despierta dentro de él. Dulce y cálida felicidad que nace en la base de su estomago y se extiende hacia sus extremidades.

Sonríe sin poder evitarlo anhelando despertar en Denki la misma emoción que él siente.

 _No presiones_.

—¿Me acompañas?

—Solo si prometes darme el puré de manzana que te den como postre.

—Tengo algo mejor, puedo convencer a Ochako de que me sirva doble ración. Y las dos son para ti.

Arrancarle una sonrisa a Denki es beber zumo de frutas, es adictivo y _dulcísimo_. Si pudiera extendería las manos y se comería esa sonrisa a besos.

 _No presiones_.

—¿Qué dices?

—Me conformo con una ración.

En momentos como ese, mientras caminan hacia la zona del comedor, Eijirou se olvida de todas las otras personas que reciben la sonrisa de Denki y se limita a charlar con él, a sonreír, a mirarlo mientras lo oye quejarse de lo harto que esta de su cabestrillo.

A veces no puede evitar pensar en lo que pasará una vez que se vayan a casa. Él volverá al palacio, pero ¿y Denki?

¿Hay alguien esperando por él allá afuera?

 _No presiones_.

Intenta abordar las cosas con calma, intenta darle su espacio. El problema es que el tiempo se acaba.

—¡Se van!

El grito resuena desde lo alto de una de las torres, consigue paralizar al campamento durante un momento, después todos se están moviendo. Eijirou corre hacia el muro exterior con Denki detrás, y en algún momento Bakugou se une a ellos. Suben por las escaleras y se detienen a mirar en la dirección que el vigía señala.

—¿Qué significa esto?,—pregunta Denki tras un momento de silencio.

Eijirou no tiene voz para contestarle. Allá, en el mar, las inconfundibles naves de la Flota de Yuuei se alejan de la costa. _Se van_.

—¿Qué significa?,—repite Denki

—El ejército de Yuuei se retira—responde Bakugou en un tono seco—Significa que no habrá refuerzos. Significa que no habrá más distracciones.

—¿Qué-?

—Los demonios vendrán por nosotros.

[…]

Izuku recuerda que cuando tenía ocho años su madre atendió a un chiquillo voluble, llorón y que no soportaba el olor de las medicinas ni el dolor. Se había roto la clavícula izquierda y se pasó horas llorando hasta que se cansó.

Ahora Izuku desearía volver a ese momento, volver a escuchar los gritos agónicos de un niño que casi se destrozo la garganta mientras pataleaba y manoteaba. Sin duda es muchísimo mejor que tratar con un joven omega ofuscado, imperioso y con una manía por morder.

Tratar a Neito no solo involucra revisar que la herida en su vientre cicatrice adecuadamente, también requiere paciencia y muchísima templanza. Lo que obtiene a cambio son manos rojas de los manotazos que recibe, marcas de mordidas en los brazos cuando no tiene cuidado, y arañazos en cuello, cara y antebrazos. Tratarlo involucra convencerlo, sobornarlo y forzarlo a beberse brebajes que lo ayuden a recuperar peso y a evitar infecciones, a soportar sus quejidos por el sabor, sus lloriqueos por el brusco trato y a ser víctima constante de su lengua viperina y afilada.

Hay muchísima ira en él, mucho dolor y tristeza, pero a diferencia de los omega que se encogen hasta marchitarse, él no deja de morder. Mientras que la unión entre Itsuka y su alfa pareciera ser una relación dónde ambos se apoyan para enfrentar las dificultades, Hitoshi y Neito son el ejemplo claro de que se han unido a la fuerza, y aunque el lazo que los une está ahí también hay un rechazo constante a la vida que comparten.

Izuku los mira interactuar en silencio. El dolor de Neito es tan intenso que cuando Hitoshi se inclina y le ofrece conforte, Neito se aferra a él sin pensarlo dos veces, pero la calma no dura demasiado porque entonces el omega recuerda que esa unión esa una farsa y no tarda en desprenderse liberando comentarios irascibles y violentos.

—¡Lárgate!

—Neito

—¡No!

Lo triste es que solo se tienen el uno al otro. Neito depende enteramente de la comida, el afecto y los pequeños detalles que Hitoshi le ofrece, a cambio Hitoshi no puede hacer oídos sordos al dolor ni a la agonía que su omega siente.

La llegada de Izuku representa no solo una voz que interceda entre ellos, también se convierte en el objeto de ataque favorito de Neito.

—¿Qué tan estúpido tienes que ser para venir aquí por tu propia voluntad?

—Quería ayudar.

—¿Ayudar? ¿A qué? ¿A prolongar nuestra miserable existencia para que el dolor siga?

—Podemos cambiarlo.

—¿Tú y quiénes? No hay nadie que luche aquí. No hay nadie que haga una diferencia.

—Los hay.

—Oh, sí, he oído sobre ellos. Son los que se deshacen de sus hijos. Bien, yo no necesito ayuda con eso. He perdido tres, todo sin ayuda de nadie.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? Mis hijos son lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que no les conviene nacer en este mundo. Prefieren morir que vivir en esta jaula.

—¿Hace cuánto…?

—¡Cállate!, ¿quién te ha dicho que puedes hacerme preguntas? Solo cierra la boca y desaparece.

Se encuentra en un estado de depresión que lo hace saltar de una emoción a otra sin pausa ni aviso. Puede gritar y maldecir a viva voz durante largo rato hasta que se calla, se gira y llora con los dientes apretados y el cuerpo tenso.

En esa cúpula no existe un escondrijo donde Izuku pueda descansar durante el día, tiene que quedarse en la zona de las jaulas. Si Neito lo permite puede dormir en su celda mientras los alfa se marchan a trabajar, si el omega necesita espacio Izuku suele acomodarse en cualquier otra esquina.

De vez en cuando Izuku se turna con algún omega para bajar a la cocina en su lugar, se viste como uno de ellos y trabaja organizando los suministros, elaborando infusiones, medicinas y ayudando a mejorar la dieta del grupo en general. Es repetir el mismo trabajo que hizo en la cúpula de Itsuka, pero ahora está solo y son pocos los omega que se animan a ayudarlo. La diferencia entre ambas cúpulas es muy grande.

Itsuka es la voz y la guía en su grupo, la que instiga, hace preguntas y se impone. En la cúpula de Neito nadie tiene ese papel, la diferencia no solo se muestra en cómo se comportan al verlo -algunos desconfían, otros son tímidos-, sino en el número de consortes encinta. Hay casi el doble de jóvenes omega embarazados.

Hay uno en particular cuyo alfa ha tomado la decisión de mudarse a otro piso.

—¿Por qué lo hacen?,—le pregunta Izuku a Hitoshi, en uno de los raros días en los que Neito duerme tras una larga lucha por cambiar sus vendas y revisar sus heridas—Se supone que durante los últimos tres meses es cuando el omega empieza a preparar su nido, necesita de su alfa para prepararse para el parto. Me sorprende que no sienta el impulso de querer quedarse junto a él.

—¿No te has dado cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—El aroma.

Izuku parpadea y lo entiende. El omega ha cruzado la barrera de los siete meses, su aroma natural -limón- ha comenzado a desvanecerse para dar paso a los inconfundibles trazos de la miel y la leche. Llegará un momento en que su aroma sea enteramente como leche dulce.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que es algo común?, ¿otros alfa lo han hecho?

—No todos, pero algunos prefieren distanciarse por un tiempo.

—¿Quién cuida de los omega?

—Sus compañeros… a veces los omega sin lengua bajan para echar una mano.

—Pero el aroma a miel empieza a presentarse desde dos o hasta tres meses antes.

—Y aun así verás a un alfa durmiendo cerca de las escaleras o en algún rincón oscuro durante ese tiempo.

—Pero no es como si fuera lo mismo.

Hitoshi bosteza, las ojeras en su cara siempre son profundas y marcadas. Siempre es el último en dormirse y el primero en despertar.

—No es lo mismo—insiste Izuku.

—¿Tú notas la diferencia?

—Bueno, solo he estado frente al incienso una vez, pero tiene unos tonos muy dulces, empalagosos. Supe que no era natural.

—En el fondo todos sabemos que hay una diferencia. No reaccionamos igual, no te deja en blanco, pero cuando lo hueles… siento justos no todos huyen, pero es difícil. Si alguna vez salimos de aquí… aahh, creo que cualquiera que salga de aquí no podrá volver a oler ese aroma sin sentir miedo y repulsión. Es terrible pensar que incluso nos han arrebatado algo tan simple como eso.

—Pero después del parto el omega sigue oliendo a leche, al menos durante un par de semanas más, ¿aún entonces los evitan?

—A veces, cuando el omega recupera su aroma normal el alfa vuelve a su celda. Lo cierto es que muchos agradecen que los cachorros no se queden después del parto.

—¿Es porqué ellos también huelen a leche dulce?

—Más que los padres, sí.

Izuku asiente en silencio y deja que la conversación muera. Esa noche le toca hacer turno en el piso superior y mientras trabaja no deja de pensar en esa conversación.

 _Los cachorros huelen a leche._

La idea no lo deja en paz, y durante los siguientes días regresa a él una y otra vez, mientras come, mientras atiende a sus pacientes, mientras intenta dormir.

 _Los cachorros huelen a leche._

El aroma a limón desaparece completamente y es sustituido por el delicado aroma a leche dulce que lentamente se espesa. Izuku hace visitas constantes, sabe que una vez que el aroma alcance su nota más alta será cuestión de días para el parto.

Pero incluso mientras el aroma a leche se espesa, Izuku nota sutiles trazos de miedo en él. Miedo. Tristeza. Dolor. Son tenues, pero están ahí, y resultan inconfundibles cuando se pasa mucho tiempo junto al omega.

Conforme pasan los días Izuku mantiene su atención en su nuevo paciente, intentando recordar el aroma del incienso que los enemigos utilizan. Le resulta imposible de creer que pudieran imitar una nota tan perfecta, incluso potenciarla, siendo que el aroma original tiene que estar forzosamente contaminado con las emociones del omega.

 _Incluso después del parto,_ piensa Izuku un día mientras intenta dormir, _el aroma a leche solo durara un par de semanas antes de que el omega recupere su aroma natural. ¿En qué momento y cómo lo han copiado? No veo que bajen para tomar su sangre, ni para estudiarlos. Los dejan languidecer en estas celdas sin ayuda. No mueren porque el vínculo les permite soportar el dolor, pero si no fuera ese el caso…_

Izuku deja de revolverse entre las mantas y se mira las manos.

 _El índice de mortandad entre los omegas es alto, pero no tan alto como sería si no tuvieran un compañero. La presencia de su alfa le da seguridad, conforte y apoyo emocional. ¿Por eso los obligan a emparejarse?, ¿para evitar que la mayoría de los omega mueran durante el embarazo?, ¿por qué?_

 **Los cachorros huelen a leche.** El pensamiento vuelve a él con fuerza, sabe que es importante, pero su mente se niega a unir extremos.

 _Lo cachorros huelen a leche_ , se dice _, ellos huelen a miel con leche con una intensidad aún mayor que la de los padres. Espera, retrocedamos un poco. Durante los dos últimos meses del embarazo el aroma del omega empieza a mutar, empieza a adquirir el característico aroma a miel y leche. El aroma que identifica a un omega encinta, el que activa la reacción protectora de su alfa y que genera feromonas para disuadir a cualquier atacante. Ese aroma crece hasta alcanzar su punto máximo entonces llega el momento del parto. Después de algunas semanas el omega recuperara su aroma natural y son los cachorros los que huelen a miel dulce, pero no para siempre. Los cachorros dejan de oler a miel cuando adquieren su propio aroma, lo cual sucede casi siempre al año de haber nacidos._

Izuku se echa a temblar.

—Al año—murmura en voz baja mientras se acuerda de lo que Itsuka le dijo.

"Ninguno de nuestros hijos vive más allá de un año"

Se endereza entre las mantas con los ojos fijos en algo que no está ahí.

 _Están usando a los cachorros para crear el incienso y cuando dejan de ser útiles se deshacen de ellos. Para asegurarse de un flujo estable de bebés usan los emparejamientos. No importa los fracasos que tengan, ¿cuánto incienso puede proporcionarles un bebé que vive y respira durante un año entero? Un cachorro que no siente miedo, alguien cuyo aroma no está contaminado con el estrés y la muerte._

Se aparta de su nicho y se levanta, pero no hay nadie con él. El grupo alfa está trabajando y el grupo omega están en sus labores diarias. Con él solo está Neito encogido en su esquina.

 _Respira_

Se obliga a sentarse de nuevo.

 _Todos creen que el aroma pertenece a un omega encinta, pero no es así… es el aroma de sus hijos… pero si es así entonces mi teoría es cierta. El incienso no funciona si hay un omega presente… ¿será suficiente? ¿solo estar ahí?, ¿o necesita algo más?_

Las preguntas no lo dejan en paz, no consigue dormir mientras desecha teorías y propone hipótesis. Esa noche cuando Hitoshi vuelve de trabajar Izuku lo aborda apenas cruza la puerta de la celda.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Para qué?

—Necesito que hagas un mapa con todos los túneles que conoces. Necesito que me enseñes dónde están las cúpulas de las nuevas parejas, el túnel que lleva hasta el embarcadero, y la salida que me prometiste.

—Neito aún…

—Seguiré aquí hasta que este fuera de peligro, pero no puedo perder más tiempo.

—¿Por qué quieres ir al embarcadero? La vigilancia allá es imposible de burlar.

—Conozco alguien que trabaja en la prisión que está cerca de la entrada, tengo que verlo, tengo que hablar con él y convencerlo de que envíe una carta.

—¿A quién vas a escribirle?

—A Kamui, con suerte él podrá comunicarse con Aizawa…

—¿Aizawa? ¿Shota Aizawa?

—¿Lo conoces?

—¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Es una larga historia.

—Pues quiero oírla.

—¿Qué? No, no tengo tiempo. Tienes qué…

Hitoshi lo aferra del brazo antes de que pueda decir nada más.

—Shota Aizawa es hermano de mi madre, es mi tío, ¿cómo lo conoces?, ¿él sabe que estás aquí? ¿cómo puede ser posible que él te haya mandado aquí?

—Eh, suelta, no, él no me mando, ¡suéltame!

Se frota el brazo y mira a Hitoshi que le devuelve una expresión llena de ansiedad.

—Te contaré la verdad si prometes darme los mapas y ayudarme a enviar el mensaje.

—Si de verdad conoces a Aizawa, te ayudaré en lo que sea.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Bien, quiero que te quedes aquí mañana.

—¿Qué? No, castigarán a Neito si falto al trabajo.

—No vas a faltar, necesito que me dejes ocupar tu lugar.

[…]

n/a

Buena Noticia: Sabemos dónde anda el príncipe  
Mala Noticia: No lo dejan marchar

Buena Noticia: Tenemos Kirikami  
Mala Noticia: Denki tiene admiradores hasta por debajo de las piedras y Eijirou no sabe qué hacer.

Buenas Noticias: Izuku es un chico inteligente que tiene la oportunidad de reunir información y sacar conclusiones a la velocidad de la luz.  
Mala Noticia: Ahora ha decidido jugar a ser Sherlock Holmes, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Ahora, tenía intenciones de publicar dos capítulos este mes, pero no creo que se pueda porque tengo otros pendientes que intentare terminar (cuentos navideños bhna), así que creo que este será el último capítulo del año. Regresaremos en Enero con el desenlace a la incursión de Izuku y por fin el encuentro con el príncipe.

¡Felices Fiestas! ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Los aprecio mucho, mil gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios!


	28. Ouji

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 _ **magu9095**_ _(bienvenida de vuelta),_ _ **BonnieGray**_ _(tus review me los leo con una tacita de café y siempre me da tentación de llenarte de spoilers pero no, mejor no),_ _ **Jess**_ _(recibí tu mail, gracias, no lo he contestado pero lo haré, y si, todoroki está aún "a salvo")_ _ **, Moshevi**_ _(alguna recomendación de Ramstein para oír, personalmente no puedo escribir oyendo música porque apaga las voces en la cabeza XD, pero me sirve para ponerme de humor),_ _ **Betiana Dalino**_ _(se supone que yo tenía estipulados 25 capítulos pero ya me pase mi nueva meta es tratar de ajustarme para terminar en 35, pero dependerá si algunos eventos no se salen de control_ _ **) GabyLyann**_ _(cuando me dicen que aman a un personaje voy corriendo a mi lista para ver si esta en mi lista de posibles caídos y luego lloro)_ _ **, Guest**_ _(bienvenidx),_ _ **America5**_ _(todos tendrán su momentito de fama, Hawks aparece aquí)_

Mil gracias por comentar. ¡Siempre es un placerlo leerlos!

.

 **Sinopsis:** Hijo de Reyes, Heredero de un Imperio, tu sangre es roja, igual que la nuestra. Y ni siquiera tú puedes huir de la traición.

.

.

 **Capítulo 28: Ouji**

 _Corre_

La voz lo persigue en sueños, insistente, aterrada, llena de una convicción ciega. Es lo único que recuerda de esa noche. Nada más. Una orden, una voz, una simple palabra.

Al despertar se toma un momento para estudiar el techo de su habitación. Madera oscura, caoba tal vez, con gruesas vigas sosteniendo la estructura completa. Lleva tanto tiempo en cama que ha contado el número de estrías oscuras que atraviesan la madera de lado a lado, y en sus momentos de mayor tedio ha encontrado placer en imaginar rostros familiares en las manchas de las esquinas.

Cuando se aburre del techo gira el rostro a la derecha y de inmediato descubre que los inmensos ventanales están abiertos de par en par, las pesadas cortinas de color ocre están corridas a los costados y se mecen con la bochornosa brisa vespertina. El aire huele a la fragancia de las lilas que crecen en el jardín, eso, junto con la visión del cielo claro, lo hacen darse cuenta de lo cerca que está del exterior. Si tan solo no estuvieran en el segundo piso y pudiera levantarse, podría atravesar la ventana y marcharse.

Cuando se aburre del fragmento de cielo azul que se ve desde su posición, gira el rostro a la izquierda donde la puerta de la habitación se mantiene cerrada, como siempre. Junto a la cama está su compañero y guardia que lee en silencio el libro que tiene en el regazo.

Kouji Koda es fornido, tiene una piel rosada de apariencia dura con una cabeza en forma de flecha, pero su aspecto es diametralmente opuesto a su carácter: Tímido, mudo y con una tristeza tan honda que no necesita de lágrimas para expresar su dolor, este ha quedado marcado en su rostro dibujando líneas pesadas en su joven cara.

Cuando Shouto lo mira la culpa se revuelve en su interior y su impotencia se sacude.

" **La aldea de Cementoss fue destruida"**

Cada vez que se acuerda de la cara de Kamui cuando le contó la verdad le dan ganas de levantarse, gritar, _moverse_ , pero en su estado es imposible ir a ninguna parte.

 _Aún sigo vivo_.

Durante la larga travesía hasta la villa del Coronel, Shouto viajó en un estado febril envuelto en una estática blanca, sin sueños o pesadillas. En palabras de Kamui estuvo al borde la muerte, herido e inconsciente, presa del incienso que casi lo mata. Fue toda una sorpresa enterarse que habían pasado semanas desde aquella noche fatídica, la cual es una memoria negra en su mente.

Kamui insiste en que despertó varias veces durante el traslado hasta la villa, pero Shouto no lo recuerda. Solo recuerda la voz y la orden _corre,_ no está seguro de que sea la voz de Izuku la que reverbera en sus recuerdos, pero fue al último que vio antes de que su mente se quedara en blanco.

Cierra los ojos y fuerza a su mente a volver a ese momento, lo ha hecho antes y el resultado siempre es el mismo. Negrura y vacío.

 _Corre_

Lo último que recuerda es que ambos cruzaron el bosque rumbo a la costa, nada más. No recuerda si acamparon esa noche o si fueron emboscados durante el día; no sabe qué sucedió con Izuku.

 _¿Escapó?_

Shouto espera que sí.

La rutina en la villa del Coronel es monótona y predecible. Esos primeros días todo es una sucesión de imágenes llenas de dolor y estática, su vida se reduce a un ciclo elemental: Dormir, despertar, comer, y repetir. Conforme va recuperando fuerzas y sus heridas dejan de ser incapacitantes, Shouto comienza a experimentar el fastidio de tener que quedarse en cama sin más compañía que los dos guardias que custodian la puerta, la doncella que lo ayuda a comer y bañarse, y el acompañante en turno que se sienta en una esquina del cuarto a vigilarlo.

Lo peor -más que la apremiante comezón que siente en la parte baja de su pierna o el dolor lacerante que se clava en su costado cuando intenta incorporarse- es que nadie se toma la molestia de contestar sus preguntas. Las visitas de Kamui son esporádicas y cortas, no hay tiempo para que Shouto sepa qué está sucediendo afuera, no sabe si la armada de su padre sigue luchando o si se han replegado, no sabe si Eijirou y el resto escaparon.

Cada día Shouto pone a prueba su cuerpo, pendiente del dolor y las molestias que lentamente comienzan a remitir. El primero en sanar es su brazo, y una vez que está libre del cabestrillo Shouto lo estira hacia los lados y hace flexiones en la cama usando libros, pese a las advertencias del médico. Su espalda y costado son los siguientes, ahora puede sentarse sin ayuda, aunque si se mueve muy rápido nota un tirón en la cicatriz de su torso.

Una vez que consigue levantarse se afana en abandonar la cama. No puede ir demasiado lejos con su pierna, pero eso no le impide cojear alrededor del cuarto sin ayuda. Cuando se desploma junto a la pared su acompañante en turno lo lleva hasta su cama y una vez que el dolor de la pierna vuelve a calmarse Shouto lo intenta una vez más. Está decidido a convertir el dolor en un zumbido molesto pero tolerable.

Las varillas que mantienen su pierna rígida le provocan una comezón insoportable, y hay días en los que Shouto solo quiere arrancarse las vendas para rascarse, pero el médico insiste en mantener los vendajes más tiempo.

Ese día, después de que el médico se marcha, Shouto vuelve a ver a Kamui después de días de no saber de él.

—Al fin.

En lugar de darle una réplica sarcástica, o de sentarse junto a su cama para justificarse, Kamui le hace una seña para que se calle y después intercambia una serie de gestos con Kouji. El muchacho asiente, se levanta y marcha hacia la puerta donde se queda a vigilar.

—¿Qué-?,—pregunta Shouto, pero Kamui alza la mano y presiona los dedos contra su boca.

—Escucha—murmura Kamui inclinándose hacia la cama—la situación es más delicada de lo que pensamos.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿han logrado ponerse en contacto con mi padre?

—El Coronel se rehúsa a intervenir.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que no tomará partido.

—Pero-

—Lo sé. Tenemos que forzar su decisión, y no podemos hacerlo desde aquí.

—¿Nos dejará ir?

—No vamos a pedirle permiso.

Shouto asiente ante la implicación y se endereza.

—Pensaba que tal vez lo mejor sería dejarte aquí—dice Kamui y Shouto lo ve mirar su pierna con intención.

—¿Cómo garantía?

—Como precaución. El viaje será largo y pesado, en tu estado… tal vez debas esperar aquí mientras voy a buscar a tu gente.

—Puedo caminar.

—¿Y correr?

—Si es necesario, sí.

Procura sonar convincente, pero lo cierto es que la pierna le duele horrores después de pasar mucho tiempo de pie y aún no consigue caminar más de media hora al mismo ritmo. Sin embargo, no se imagina quedándose ahí entre almohadones de color naranja sin saber qué ha pasado con sus amigos y familia.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No voy a quedarme aquí.

Es obvio que Kamui duda, así que Shouto insiste.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

En voz baja y sin hacer pausa, Kamui se lo explica.

[…]

En los tres días que siguen a la visita de Kamui, Shouto se empeña en mejorar su condición; no se atreve a quitarse las varillas por temor a que el médico sospeche así que cojea por su habitación durante todo el día en un intento por soportar la tirantez en su pierna. Al cuarto día, y una vez que la doncella se retira con la bandeja de su cena vacía, Shouto aparta las mantas y se alista.

El plan de Kamui es bastante simple y lo único que él tiene que hacer es ingeniárselas para salir por la ventana hacia el jardín y reunirse con ellos en la pared Este que separa la casa del resto de la villa.

" _Si logras bajar vendrás con nosotros"_ dijo Kamui _"Si no, tal vez lo mejor sea que te quedes aquí. El Coronel cuidará de ti"_

Pero Shouto no tiene intenciones de quedarse, así que le pide a Kouji que cuide la puerta mientras él usa las sábanas como una soga que deja colgar por el borde de la ventana.

Cuando se asoma y ve el suelo lo asalta una repentina sensación de vértigo; antes habría saltado de esa ventana sin miedo, pero ahora…

 _Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te rompas la otra pierna._

Toma aire, mira por última vez la habitación en la que paso una eternidad confinado a una cama, deshace los vendajes de su pierna y cruza ambas extremidades sobre el bordillo hasta quedar sentado mirando hacia afuera. Se despide de Kouji con un breve gesto y comienza con el descenso.

Ni siquiera ha llegado a la mitad cuando es plenamente consciente de que se ha pasado semanas en una cama y que forzar a su cuerpo a descender por una pared vertical es lo más estúpido que se le ha podido ocurrir.

Volver no es una opción, y no porque no quiere hacerlo, sino porque no tiene la fuerza para impulsarse hacia arriba y escalar. Bajar tampoco parece posible a juzgar por la tirantez que siente en la pierna, en los brazos y en su costado.

 _Suéltate_.

Pero es más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

 _Cuenta hasta tres y suéltate._

Intenta recordar si hay arbustos que puedan amortiguar su caída, pero si es honesto no se fijó demasiado en los detalles.

 _Uno. Dos_ …

—Suéltate.

Obedece y tarda una milésima de segundo en comprender que la orden no proviene de su cabeza, sino de la persona que ha evitado que se estrellase contra el suelo.

Shouto parpadea, desde su nueva posición puede ver el cielo de un azul oscurísimo iluminado por la tenue luz que proviene de la ventana abierta en el segundo piso. Cuando desliza los ojos por su campo visual encuentra a su salvador. Ojos de un castaño oscuro, pelo rubio ceniza y una expresión risueña. Shouto lo reconoce aunque solo se han visto una vez: Hawks, la mano derecha del Coronel, quien sonríe mientras lo deposita lentamente en el suelo. Tras él sus alas de color rojizo se sacuden como entes con vida propia.

—¡Ah!,—dice Hawks con una voz cristalina—justo empezaba a pensar que tal vez había sobreestimado a mi amigo Nishiya.

—¿Quién?

—Oh, se me olvida que ustedes usan nombres clave. Me refería a Kamui.

—Kamui no…

—Por favor, joven señor, evitemos las conversaciones en círculos. Kamui planea abandonar la hospitalidad del Coronel y supongo que tenía la intención de llevarte con él, ¿no es así?... tomaré tu silencio como una afirmación—suspira—ahora ven conmigo.

—¿A dónde?

—A ver a Kamui, por supuesto, estoy seguro de que mis hombres lo traerán en cualquier momento… mmm, ¿necesitas ayuda?, lo pregunto porque tu escape por la ventana no ha sido muy exitoso-

—Puedo caminar.

Se adelanta con paso inestable intentando no forzar su pierna y mientras tanto no deja de barajear excusas que puedan servirle para la situación en la que se encuentra. Antes de que pueda pensar en una explicación apropiada, los hombres de Hawks aparecen escoltando a tres personas. Uno de ellos es Kamui, los otros son una muchacha de piel rosada y un joven rubio con una cola fornida que se balancea a su espalda; a ellos Shouto no los conoce.

—Hawks—saluda Kamui rígidamente

—Buenas noches, _Kamui,_ casi me había convencido de que acatarías las órdenes del Coronel cuando finalmente recibo la noticia de que te has puesto en marcha.

—¿Me vigilabas?

—Es mi trabajo. Después de la conversación que tuviste con el Coronel supuse que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que decidieras marcharte. Pensé que dejarías a tu amigo aquí dada la condición en la que está, pero me mantuve al pendiente…, si no fuera por mí nuestro joven señor estaría ahora mismo entre los arbustos, probablemente con la cabeza rota.

—Hey

—Lamento si la verdad hiere su orgullo, joven señor, pero su escape ha sido extremadamente patético.

—¿Ahora qué, Hawks?, ¿nos arrestarás?

—No puedes negar que tus acciones lo ameritan. Has arriesgado la posición del Coronel trayendo al príncipe salvaje a nuestra casa, eres también un espía enemigo, alguien a quien el General ha señalado como persona no grata. Y como si eso no fuera poco, insultas la hospitalidad del Coronel escabulléndote en la noche como un vulgar ladrón, llevándote no solo a su invitado-

—Prisionero—interviene Shouto.

—Invitado, sino también coaccionando a estos dos jóvenes para que te sigan.

—Kamui no nos obliga a nada—responde la muchacha de piel rosada.

—Basta de sermones, Hawks, acabemos con esto, hablare con el Coronel y le explicaré…

—No hay nada que explicar, _Kamui_.

Hawks sonríe sacudiendo su brazo en alto, sus hombres responden depositando cuatro bolsas de viaje a los pies de su comandante. Otra seña y todos los guardias desaparecen, quedando solamente un puñado de ellos en la retaguardia.

—¿Qué-?

—Tienen provisiones y agua para una semana. Mis hombres los escoltaran por el camino más rápido, cruzaran el territorio del Coronel y llegaran a su destino sin problemas. En honor al joven señor, les proporcionaré monturas que faciliten su travesía.

El silencio se impone y cuatro pares de ojos centran su atención en Hawks que mantiene su postura relajada y su sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Vas a dejarnos ir?

—Eso parece.

—¿Por qué?,—esta vez la pregunta proviene de Shouto, que lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Una pregunta extraña, ¿no lo crees? Nunca pensé que alguien me preguntara por qué los ayudo.

—¿Qué planeas Hawks?, ¿es una trampa?

—¿Y crees que te lo diría si fuera el caso?, no, no es una trampa.

Cuando el silencio se prolonga, Hawks suspira y por primera vez pierde su aire risueño. Su gesto serio lo hace ver mayor de lo que en realidad es.

—Hay algo que debes entender, Kamui. Nezu no aprueba lo que hace el General, pero no va a rebelarse sin una garantía. Tú luchas arriesgando tu vida, solo la tuya, quienes te siguen lo hacen porque confían en ti, porque están dispuestos a correr el mismo riesgo, pero el Coronel no puede darse ese lujo. Hay mujeres, niños, ancianos que dependen de él, que viven bajo su protección, por ellos el Coronel nunca intentará alzarse en armas. Cuando trajiste al joven señor pusiste en peligro no solo la vida del Coronel, sino también la de todas las personas que viven aquí. Dejarte marchar es lo más sensato que podemos hacer.

—El Coronel insinuó que entregarían al príncipe como prisionero.

—Lo dijo, sí, creo que lo hizo para que decidieras moverte. Quién sabe. En todo caso si lo hubiera hecho habría sido como último recurso. No lo juzgues por eso.

—Tu señor—interviene Shouto—¿sabe de esto?

—Sería demasiado presuntuoso de mi parte sugerir que sé todo lo que el Coronel conoce, pero puedo decirte que no lo sabrá por mí. Tal vez… tal vez él también quiera luchar, tal vez esté esperando el momento adecuado. Tal vez quiera asegurarse de que existe una victoria y no solo un sueño efímero.

—Lucharemos—dice Shouto con firmeza—venceremos. Sería más fácil si pudiéramos contar con su ayuda.

—Ah, joven señor, esas son las palabras de un idealista, especialmente si provienen de alguien que no está enterado de lo que sucede con su gente. Me arriesgo a suponer que sé más de tu propio ejército que tú.

—¿De qué hablas?

Hawks intercambia una mirada con Kamui, que sacude la cabeza brevemente.

—Vaya, parece que Kamui se ha guardado información importante para sí.

—No era el momento—responde Kamui

—¿Qué pasa?,—insiste Shouto

—Mi joven señor, me temo que tengo malas noticias. Tu ejército ha caído bajo la trampa del General; enfrentados a la droga que utilizan para controlar a los tuyos, los resultados no han sido favorables para tu bando. Sus bajas han sido graves, aunque no devastadoras, lo más importante son los rumores sobre la muerte del rey.

—Mientes.

—Tal vez, quien sabe, solo el General puede saberlo con certeza. Puedo decirte que la flota de Yuuei sigue luchando, pero tiene sus horas contadas. O se retiran pronto o el General lanzará otro ataque y esta vez no habrá escapatoria, ahora entenderás por qué el Coronel Nezu no tiene prisa por establecer contacto con un ejército que ha perdido a su líder y que está a un paso del exterminio.

—No puede ser.

—Lamento ser el portador de malas noticias, joven señor. Si aún quedan comandantes en tu ejército tendrán la prudencia de retirarse mientras puedan, de lo contrario-

Se encoge de hombros y Shouto tiene que tomar aire para no lanzarse en un interrogatorio sin pausa.

 _¿Mi padre está muerto?_

La idea resulta demasiado bizarra para ser procesada en ese momento, Shouto se obliga a concentrarse en la discusión que se desarrolla frente a él.

—¿…ahora?

—Se ha convertido en prioridad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estos fugitivos ya no son presas que huyen. Su fuga se ha convertido en un tema de conversación inevitable.

—Espera, espera, ¿fuga?,—interviene Shouto—¿Qué fuga?

—Noticias viejas, joven señor.

—No lo serían si tu jefe no me hubiera puesto en una habitación incomunicado, ¿qué fuga?

—Planeaba contártelo una vez que estuviéramos en marcha—dice Kamui—Hubo una fuga de prisioneros casi al mismo tiempo que ustedes fueron atacados.

—¿La prisión dónde estaba Eijirou?, ¿logro escapar?, ¿los frascos funcionaron?

—Imposible saberlo.

—Joven señor, ¿son tus conocidos los líderes de este grupo de fugitivos?

—Tal vez, ¿por qué?

—Quiero saber más sobre el líder que los dirige.

—¿Es importante?

—Oh, joven señor, más importante de lo que puedes imaginarte. La persona que está gobernando a este grupo de jóvenes famélicos y desesperados, es un hombre del que hay que cuidarse. Es probable que encabezara la revuelta que acabo con toda la guarnición militar de la prisión, tuvo el sentido común para emprender un viaje a la frontera por los caminos menos transitados, fue una suerte que nosotros supiéramos de ellos; más una coincidencia que nada.

"Incluso para el General mismo han pasado desapercibidos, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de la situación que tiene entre manos. Los rumores sobre este salvaje han comenzado a correr, los sobrevivientes de la Batalla del Río murmuran. Lo llaman la Bestia con Ojos de Fuego. Por lo que sabemos su grupo es inmune al incienso, eso o han encontrado una forma de contrarrestarlo."

"Ha mostrado el sentido común para no seguir en su trayecto hacia la costa, podría ser que también se dio cuenta de la precaria posición en la que se encuentra la armada de Yuuei, y en lugar de arriesgarse a seguir se atrincheró en otra de las prisiones abandonadas. La ha fortificado, ha llenado sus despensas, y en un movimiento temerario atacó una de las torres de provisiones que se encuentra cerca. Mató a todos los guardias y dejo sus cuerpos apilados en el interior."

"De ahí se llevo comida, material, armas y más… también liberó a los prisioneros que ayudaban en los campos. Está reuniendo un ejército, y eso no es todo, ha comenzado a asaltar a los viajeros que se acercan, hasta el punto en que los aldeanos empiezan a evitar la zona. Puedo marcarte en un mapa el territorio que está reclamando. El Coronel Nezu rehusó una petición del General ordenando una investigación sobre este asunto, pero otros han contestado."

"No le han dado prioridad y mientras tanto esta Bestia no para. Sigue acumulando suministros, y es cuestión de tiempo hasta que decida atacar otra torre de vigilancia al sur de aquí. Una donde hay más prisioneros, más hombres que se unan a su grupo. Así que como verás, joven señor, mientras el General juega con el ejercito de Yuuei, otra Bestia ha comenzado a crecer en nuestro patio. Quiero saber si tu conocido podría ser este líder, de ser así necesito saber si tengo que preocuparme por él."

—¿Preocuparte?

—Por supuesto, joven señor, la mayoría de las aldeas que rodean la zona no cuentan con soldados que las protejan, todos ellos han sido llamados a las filas del General, todos están en los puertos, luchando contra el ejército de Yuuei. Si esta Bestia decide atacar, tenemos que estar listos para enviar una ofensiva contra ellos.

—Eijirou nunca haría algo así, no sin una provocación. Pertenece a mi guardia y es un hombre leal y sensato, seguramente está ganando tiempo, esperando los refuerzos.

—¿Qué refuerzos, joven señor? Tu ejercito flota en el mar, sin líder e indefenso ante el incienso. No hay nadie que venga a socorrerlos.

 _Los barbaros de las montañas o los guerreros del sur_ , pero Shouto no pronuncia sus esperanzas en voz alta, no sabe si los mensajeros que envió su maestro tuvieron éxito o no.

—Así que te pregunto de nuevo, joven señor, ¿crees que este Eijirou es el líder de ese grupo?

Shouto duda, la imagen que tiene de Eijirou no combina con la de este líder feroz y temerario, no puede imaginárselo como _La Bestia._

—No lo sé, sigo sin ver por qué eso haría una diferencia.

—Si el líder forma parte de tu guardia, como has dicho, si es uno de los espías que Kamui ayudo a infiltrarse, entonces su mayor preocupación será marcharse de aquí; pero si el líder es un esclavo tendré que preparar a mis hombres para luchar.

—¿Por qué?, no puedes tomar esa decisión sin conocerlo.

—No necesito conocerlo, puedo garantizarte que ha vivido bajo tierra, tal vez durante años, ¿crees que la ira que hay en él le permite diferenciar entre soldados entrenados y civiles?, ¿crees que su odio no arrasará con todo lo que este a su paso?

—Puedo prometerte que Eijirou nunca alzaría la mano contra una aldea indefensa, su objetivo siempre ha sido liberar a nuestra gente y detener los secuestros. Si no es el líder, estoy seguro de que la persona que lo sea se atendrá a razones.

—El miedo no se atiene a razones.

—¿Por eso me dejas ir?, ¿para confirmar que este grupo no sea una amenaza para ustedes?

—Sirves mejor lejos de aquí, en un lugar donde tu presencia no ponga en riesgo la vida del Coronel. Convenientemente puedes ayudar como emisario.

—Bien, me aseguraré de que el grupo no sea un riesgo para ustedes y a cambio, ¿convencerás al Coronel de que se una a nuestra causa?

—El Coronel aceptará parlamentar contigo cuando demuestres que eres un hombre más sensato de lo que fue tu padre. Unifica a tu ejército, evita que el General destruya tu hogar, e impide que la Bestia se salga de control, entonces el Coronel decidirá extenderte su ayuda.

—El General también es su enemigo, ha destruido vidas, aldeas; es el momento para derrocarlo.

—Oh, joven señor, hay horrores en este mundo que se avergonzarían ante lo que el General hace con sus enemigos, se ha erigido como Dios absoluto de esta tierra. Nosotros lucharemos cuando la victoria sea posible, no arriesgaremos a nuestros hombres sin razón.

Shouto asiente y Hawks se gira hacia los jóvenes que acompañan a Kamui y la sonrisa que les dirige está cargada de melancolía.

—Me alegra verlos aquí. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con su aldea, pero rendirse no es la respuesta.

—Es fácil decirlo—interviene Kamui con amargura.

—También estuve ahí, Kamui. Yo también lo perdí todo, de mi gente soy el único que queda. El General expulso a mi pueblo de las montañas, quería construir su Ciudadela y los míos no teníamos intenciones de movernos. Así que hizo lo que siempre ha hecho. Nos destruyó, por el bien del resto.

—No sabía…

—Hay muchos secretos que no sabes del General, los asesinatos y el genocidio fueron moneda corriente cuando unifico Hosu. La aldea de tu amigo Ishiyama es otro ejemplo de cómo trabaja, pero a diferencia de ti yo no le di la espalda a los míos, ni me alié con los salvajes. El Coronel Nezu me acogió, a cambio le soy leal, he construido redes de información, tengo amigos en el interior de la Ciudadela, espías si quieres llamarlos. A diferencia de ti, que depositas toda tu confianza en los salvajes, yo he intentado buscar la fuerza entre los nuestros. No te rindas—vuelve a dirigirse a la muchacha que lo mira con expresión desdichada—a diferencia de mí, no estás sola. No permitas que el General venza sobre ti.

—Quiero que se muera.

—Y morirá, pero antes asegurémonos de no morir con él.

—Kouji…

—Cuidaré de él mientras ustedes no están, ahora vayan. Están perdiendo el tiempo.

[…]

Conforme los días se alargan el calor se torna insoportable. Denki no recuerda que el clima fuera tan bochornoso, pero es probable que fuera porque solían vivir bajo tierra donde es más fresco y solo pasaban unas cuantas horas al sol cada semana.

Ahora, todos corren a refugiarse bajo toldos improvisados abanicándose con las manos mientras hacen fila para recibir su ración diaria. La mayoría ha optado por desprenderse de la parte superior del uniforme, dejando hombros y torsos al descubierto, ahora hacia donde mire Denki encuentra incontables pétalos de colores varios, desde las amapolas hasta los lirios, desde el blanco hasta el rojo. Cada una de esas flores se exhibe con orgullo y esperanza, sus portadores intercambian risas y empujones amistosos. En ocasiones atisba un sarashi blanco perteneciente a las mujeres omega que ayudan a distribuir la comida entre el resto, ellas ya no exhiben sus flores, han vuelto a portar las vendas que hace años les arrebataran.

Denki camina por la zona en busca de una mata de pelo rubio, procura no mirar fijamente a nadie ya que los jóvenes alfa tienen la terrible manía de malinterpretar la situación y no quiere perder la hora de su comida ahuyentando a jóvenes excesivamente amistosos.

Encuentra a su objetivo en la parte más alejada de la zona destinada al comedor improvisado, cerca puede ver a un pequeño grupo omega murmurando en voz baja con expresiones risueñas mientras se turnan para mirar al alfa que come solo.

Una de las muchachas se arma de valor, se levanta, se arregla el pelo y avanza hacia el alfa. Tiene una figura delgada con caderas redondas y una espalda recta, al verla moverse Denki sonríe, no le pasa desapercibido el sutil cambio en el aroma que alcanza a distinguir conforme se acerca y junto con la delicada postura de la muchacha no hay duda de cuál es su intención.

Ver que el grupo omega ha comenzado a recuperar su naturaleza juguetona pone a Denki de buen humor, le da esperanza de que tal vez algún día pueda aspirar a recuperar lo que sea que haya perdido.

Conforme se acerca distingue dos cosas. La primera es la delicada sonrisa de la chica intentando entablar conversación, la segunda es la cara impasible del alfa que se limita a comer sin prestar atención.

Cuando Denki está a tres brazos de distancia la muchacha lo mira y su cara se transforma de una mueca juguetona en una expresión reservada y llena de vergüenza. Se limita a sacudir la cabeza en un breve saludo para dar marcha atrás de vuelta con sus compañeras.

Denki saluda desde lejos y el grupo omega le devuelve el gesto con diferentes grados de entusiasmo. Ha necesitado de Ochako para entender por qué a veces recibe miradas llenas de vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

" _¿Por qué me miran así?"_

" _Porque coquetean con tu alfa"_

" _Yo no tengo alfa"_

" _Lo tienes, pero no el que ellas creen."_

" _Creo que estamos hablando de otra persona"_

" _No tengo tiempo que perder, Denki, tengo que terminar de preparar esto, por favor no finjas"_

" _No estoy haciendo nada, no entiendo-"_

" _Agh, a ver, te lo explico una sola vez y me dejas terminar. Haciendo caso omiso del alfa que te sigue a todos lados…"_

" _¿Quién?"_

"… _ellas creen que el líder es tu alfa, pero como no hay vínculos de ningún tipo algunos intentan entrometerse. Las he visto tratar de charlar con él, pero el tipo es un limón agrio y solo habla en gruñidos así que los esfuerzos son en vano, eso no evita que sigan intentando; por otro lado los alfa encuentran sumamente interesante al único omega que tiene la atención del líder y con el único que habla."_

" _Waaa-, qué"_

" _¿Ves ahora por qué te dije que tuvieras cuidado cuando andas solo? Bien, ahora vete, tengo que terminar"_

En opinión de Denki la conversación fue absurda, pero al menos eso explica porque de la nada se encuentra con amigables alfa que desean conversar con él, sino fuera porque Kirishima suele aparecerse en los momentos más apropiados, Denki perdería mediodía intentando librarse de los admiradores.

—¿Qué?

—Buenos días a ti también—responde Denki con entusiasmo sentándose en la mesa y colocando su plato enfrente—Hace un día maravilloso.

—No empieces, he tenido que soportar la misma charla estúpida.

—No las culpes, tienen una fijación por las caras atractivas independientemente de si combinan con el carácter.

—No conseguirás lo que quieres ofendiéndome.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que quiero.

—Probablemente más comida, tiempo libre, o alguna otra cosa para tu grupo, siempre pides algo así.

—Somos trabajadores diligentes, necesitamos diversiones.

—Un grupo omega ruidoso, es lo que son.

Denki le saca la lengua; su atención se ve atraída por el grupo omega que observa el intercambio de lejos, es imposible que los escuchen, pero sin duda están imaginándose escenarios, y con toda probabilidad ninguno real.

 _Mi alfa, sí, claro, yo no escogería un alfa malhumorado y sin sentido del humor. El mío me haría reír y me consentiría. Me consentiría muchísimo._

—Buenos días, Denki.

Cuando se gira se topa con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un gesto de abierta amabilidad. Kirishima es de los que se ha quitado la parte superior del uniforme así que la flor de lis de su pecho destella en tonalidades escarlata.

Denki no culpa al clima del repentino bochorno que le sube a la cara al ver los hombros labrados, la tez bronceada, las clavículas que sobresalen de la piel sedosa. En cuestión de segundos bebe la imagen de los brazos musculosos y sus muñecas regias, el recuerdo de sus manos en su cuerpo (y dentro de él) es algo que nunca podrá olvidar.

Aparta los ojos y se mueve a un lado.

—Buenos días, Kiri—aunque sigue sin atreverse a llamarlo por su nombre, eso no parece importar porque al oír el saludo el aroma a azafrán se espesa provocando que el bochorno que Denki siente se acentúe.

" **Los alfa encuentran sumamente interesante al único omega que tiene la atención del líder"**

 _¿También él?_

La pregunta sacude la amargura en su interior y al mismo tiempo la ira, porque esa voz pertenece a su miedo y la detesta. Kirishima ha sido amable con él desde el principio, siempre atento y respetuoso, siempre a dos pasos de distancia; como ahora. Cuando se sienta lo hace de tal forma que sus codos no se estorban mientras comen.

—Toma.

Denki parpadea ante la bolsita de tela que Kirishima desliza sobre la mesa hacia él, al abrirla encuentra un puñado de zarzamoras frescas.

—Las encontré durante mi patrulla de esta mañana. Dijiste que querías hacer pan de moras, no encontré, pero seguiré buscando.

No es la primera vez que le trae algo, cuando sale se las arregla para volver con alguna flor, con fruta o cosas que encuentra por ahí; a veces le cuenta de los campos que hay afuera o de los árboles altísimos que cubren el valle. Siempre es amable y nunca hace preguntas innecesarias…, siempre le cuenta historias que lo hacen reír.

—Gracias.

Coloca la bolsita junto a su plato procurando no aplastar su contenido, el bochorno en su interior crece, se extiende por su espalda y cuello y el calor provoca que su sonrisa se suavice, no se apaga solo se convierte en un gesto lleno de ternura y algo que podría ser felicidad. No se atreve a levantar los ojos de su plato por temor a dejarse en evidencia, pero no puede evitar que el aroma a naranja se sacuda cubriendo la zona con una tenue fragancia cítrica que se mantiene en los límites de la mesa.

Su respuesta provoca que la sonrisa de Kirishima crezca -no la ve pero la siente como siente los rayos del sol en su piel cuando se le ocurre entrenar bajo el sol, una sensación abrasiva que calienta su cuerpo-. Es encantador y adorable y provoca que su estómago empiece a girar en círculos sin detenerse.

Denki se concentra en su plato y de lejos oye la conversación de sus acompañantes.

—¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?,—pregunta Bakugou

—Sin problemas. Hemos encontrado la proporción alfa/omega ideal en los grupos para mantener el incienso a raya, pero no es infalible.

—¿Tiene límite de tiempo?

—Algo así…, los omega presentan una reacción adversa. Si se someten al incienso durante largo tiempo el aroma les provoca náuseas y rompe su concentración. Si eso pasa el incienso no tarda en tomar el control.

—¿Nauseas?

—Y en algunos casos llanto.

—¿Tienen miedo de enfrentarse al incienso?

—No, un puñado de ellos entra en una especie de llanto histérico sin razón. Ellos mismos no pueden explicarlo, tampoco pueden evitarlo.

—Hay algo en él—interviene Denki de improviso, aparta la vista de su plato y encuentra dos pares de ojos mirándolo. Intenta explicarse—Es muy dulce. Al principio no lo notas, pasa desapercibido, solo se acumula en tu garganta y se desliza por tu estómago hasta provocarte asco.

—Sigue sin tener sentido—dice Bakugou con el entrecejo fruncido—es el aroma de un omega encinta, no debería afectarlos a ustedes.

—No lo hace—responde Denki—no como a ustedes… cuando lo hueles durante mucho tiempo empiezas a tener está sensación de que algo está mal. Es una sensación aberrante. Es como si al estar en contacto mucho tiempo con él te dieras cuenta de que en realidad no es dulce, sino que está podrido… de que no es _bueno_. No puedo explicarme.

—Probablemente sea por culpa de la forma como está hecho—dice Kirishima—afecta al grupo alfa, ustedes deberían ser inmunes, pero pueden reconocer que no es natural.

Denki se encoge de hombros, incapaz de ofrecer una respuesta.

—En ese caso habrá que considerar los tiempos que los omega pueden soportarlo antes de que tengan que ser reemplazados—aparta su plato y se levanta—Bien, si es todo, me voy.

—¿Vas a salir esta noche?,—pregunta Kirishima

—No volveré a discutir este asunto.

Los ojos de Denki se alzan para mirar a Bakugou cuya expresión destila desprecio.

Desde Momo hasta Yosetsu, todos han sugerido que las salidas de Bakugou deberían omitirse. _Es demasiado arriesgado_ , dicen, _podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento. Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí._ Incluso el mismo Aizawa ha sugerido suspender todo tipo de patrullaje, especialmente ahora que la armada de Yuuei se ha retirado.

—Es peligroso—dice Kirishima

—¿Me lo dices tú?, ¿qué paso con el tipo que buscaba a su príncipe hasta por debajo de las piedras?

—Hemos buscado durante semanas, sin rastro. Aizawa sensei cree…

—Me importa una mierda lo que tu maestro opine, no voy a quedarme aquí a esperar el regreso de los bárbaros.

—Cuando ellos lleguen podremos organizar una búsqueda concienzuda. Es probable que el príncipe esté oculto…

—Lo encontraré, así tengamos que extender nuestro control de extremo a extremo, _lo encontraré_.

 _Lo_ , piensa Denki con pena porque sabe que no habla del heredero de Yuuei. La ausencia del príncipe ha mellado la confianza de Aizawa, el mismo Kirishima se ha visto abrumado por las implicaciones. Tenya, el beta que también pertenece a la guardia del príncipe, ha canalizado toda su ansiedad en los cultivos y las provisiones. Denki ha tenido que pelearse con él en más de una ocasión por culpa de su inflexible carácter.

El mayor temor de todos es que el príncipe haya sido capturado y en voz baja han comenzado a barajear opciones en caso de que así sea. Bakugou es el único que sigue convencido de que el grupo del príncipe está afuera y conforme los días pasan su convicción lo ha llevado a salir de noche casi diariamente, siempre alejándose más de lo recomendable.

—Tal vez debamos-

Pero la sugerencia de Kirishima cae en oídos sordos porque Bakugou se da la vuelta y se marcha sin mirar atrás. Kirishima titubea, mira a Denki y a Bakugou como si no supiera qué hacer, pero Denki le sonríe y le hace una seña de despedida.

Mantiene la sonrisa mientras lo ve alejarse y cuando se ha ido Denki recoge los cuencos de madera apilándolos uno tras otro, de pronto gruñe.

 _Maldición, olvide avisarle a Bakugou que mi ciclo se aproxima._

Su ciclo… los suyos planean bajar al primer piso de las celdas y separarse cada uno por primera vez en años. Está vez podrá tener mantas para él solo, privacidad. Y si fuera lo suficientemente valiente se conseguiría un compañero.

Extraña el contacto, la calidez de otro cuerpo contra el suyo.

 _No compliques las cosas, Denki, no ahora._

Suspira y se limpia el sudor de la frente, sobre su cabeza el sol es una mancha amarilla que golpea con una fuerza demoledora.

[…]

 _El mar y la sangre._

Toga aspira con deleite, no se entretiene con el aroma a jacintos ni con el perfume de las lilas que florecen en las montañas. Su nariz no busca las fragancias herbales que habitan en el bosque, la suya se esmera por seguir cualquier rastro de sangre.

Encaramada en el árbol más alto de la zona, Toga se balancea con las piernas alrededor de la copa, el trasero sobre la rama más alta y la mano derecha sujetándose de la corteza. Después de un momento vuelve a tomar el trozo de tela que lleva guardado en su morral y lo huele, para el resto el aroma sería polvo y tierra, pero Toga distingue los intrincados patrones de la sangre que han quedado adheridos a él.

Guarda su tesoro, cierra los ojos y aspira. Ha repetido la misma escena una y otra vez, desde que Shigaraki los abandonara para volver con el General y Dabi accediera a dejarla buscar a su presa.

Por fin Toga puede terminar lo que empezó.

Lleva días buscando, pero no importa, no tiene prisa. La caza siempre ha sido su parte favorita del viaje. Cazar, deslizarse en las sombras mientras observa, correr tras su presa hasta dejarla cansada, hasta que el miedo inunde su cuerpo y lo haga cometer errores.

Y aunque parece que el día resultara igual de inútil que los anteriores, de pronto una brisa que sopla del interior hace sonar una alarma en su interior.

 _La presa_.

No está segura de la dirección, no sabe si se acerca o se aleja, pero después de casi meses de silencio ominoso el saber que por fin ha encontrado el rastro que tanto ha buscado la llena de un profundo éxtasis.

Envuelta en la sensación de triunfo, Toga se desliza con presteza por el árbol y una vez en el suelo corre hacia el campamento.

—¡Lo tengo!,—grita triunfal derrapando por el pasto pisoteado mientras sus compañeros alzan los ojos para mirarla.

—¿El espía?,—pregunta Dabi

—El espía—confirma ella

Dabi asiente y Toga sonríe. De acuerdo con el mensaje de Kurogiri, el General cree que el espía y el príncipe son la misma persona, Toga arde en deseos de encontrarlo y arrancarle sus deditos reales.

 _Seguirá vivo, pero ya veremos si camina cuando termine con él._

—Tienes una habilidad asombrosa, señorita.

Toga sonríe encantada, palmea con entusiasmo y va a sentarse junto a su admirador que se entretiene afilando sus espadas. Pese a ser un salvaje, Toga lo encuentra encantador, más aún porque el hombre posee los mismos ojos de asesino que ella.

—Ahora que tenemos su rastro es cuestión de tiempo antes de dar con ellos—dice Dabi

—¿El plan sigue siendo el mismo?,—pregunta el salvaje sin dejar de sonreír

—Por el momento, una vez que localicemos al espía haremos los ajustes necesarios, ¿tus hombres están listos?

—No te preocupes por mis hombres—responde el salvaje—cumpliremos con nuestra parte del trato.

[…]

Aún con las monturas el viaje resulta extenuante. Las bestias se deslizan con rapidez por los caminos montañosos, ascienden de prisa eludiendo las pendientes resbalosas y una vez que alcanzan los senderos despejados emprenden cabalgatas sin pausa.

La espalda de Shouto es la que más resiente el traqueteo del viaje, y tras unos días de cabalgata dura en terreno rocoso su costado emite una sensación de calambre intermitente. Durante los descansos procura masajear la zona, pero lo que realmente quiere es un baño caliente con hierbas medicinales.

El descenso por las colinas es más lento ya que no hay caminos definidos en la zona, pero avanzan a ritmo constante y cada día el terreno que los separa de su destino se acorta. Por suerte su grupo tiene el tamaño perfecto para ahuyentar a las bestias salvajes y facilitar los turnos de vigilancia nocturnos.

Cada noche Shouto se revuelve en su manta incapaz de dormir por culpa de la rigidez en su espalda, así que permanece despierto largo rato mirando el cielo tachonado de estrellas y durante el día cabecea mientras su montura cabalga.

En un día particularmente bochornoso Shouto lucha contra el sopor mientras el sudor le cubre toda la columna y su cuello es una zona pegajosa y húmeda. Cuando intenta beber de su odre lo encuentra vacío así que espolea a su montura hasta que alcanza a Kamui.

—¿Tienes agua?,—le pregunta y solo entonces se da cuenta de que Kamui parece enfrascado en una discusión con uno de los soldados de Hawks.

Cuando Kamui se gira y le extiende su propio odre, Shouto pregunta:

—¿Qué pasa?

Tras un breve momento de duda, Kamui responde.

—Nos siguen.

—¿Qué?

—Actúa natural. Bebe, anda—mientras Shouto obedece, Kamui susurra—desde hace un par de días algunos de los soldados han comenzado a sentir que nos siguen. No están seguros, no han encontrado rastros, pero la sensación no se desvanece.

—¿Quiénes podrían ser?

—La respuesta más lógica serían cazadores, hay muchos por esta zona pese a que el General ha prohibido la caza para todos aquellos que no sean sus soldados.

—¿Y si no son ellos?

—Soldados del General.

—Por tu expresión supongo que ambas opciones te resultan imposibles.

—Si fueran cazadores, ¿por qué seguirnos? Si son soldados, ¿por qué no acercarse para identificarse?

Shouto no tiene respuesta, devuelve el odre a Kamui y se pasa el resto del día escudriñando los alrededores. Esa noche la vigilancia se duplica y Shouto aprovecha que no puede dormir para vigilar el bosque.

Sentado junto al fuego, masajeando su pierna, Shouto experimenta un súbito sobresalto cuando llega hasta él el tenue aroma de manzanas cocidas. La sorpresa se debe a que el aroma posee los intrincados contrastes de alguien que está intentando llamar la atención.

Es como si estuviera gritando _hola_ en una frecuencia que solo ellos pueden discernir.

El aroma a manzanas se espesa y se extiende a su alrededor pero nadie más que él puede detectarlo. De inmediato Shouto responde y el aroma a pino se expande por el claro con la clara seña que indica _sin peligro._

—Hay alguien—murmura Shouto levantándose, el gesto atrae la atención del resto que de inmediato asume posición defensiva. Shouto sonríe—Son de los míos.

Cojea hacia donde el aroma a manzanas adquiere más fuerza, pero Kamui se interpone en su camino y exclama en voz alta.

—¡¿Quién anda?!

Tras un momento de vacilación tres sombras se materializan entre los arbustos oscuros y conforme se acercan la luz de la fogata ilumina sus rostros. De inmediato, Shouto los reconoce y ellos a él.

—Ouji—exclama el primero arrodillándose de inmediato a tres pasos de distancia.

Sus acompañantes lo imitan y junto a él, Kamui inquiere en voz baja.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Uno de ellos pertenece a la guardia de mi padre. Su nombre es Jin, los otros dos son sus hombres.

Kamui asiente aunque no se aparta.

—¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?

—Aizawa nos ha enviado para escoltar a Todoroki-ouji a un lugar seguro. Hemos recorrido la zona durante semanas, temíamos lo peor, Ouji.

Shouto asiente, está a punto de preguntar por su maestro cuando Kamui habla.

—¿Aizawa los envía?

—Así es, él ha tenido que quedarse al mando de la Flota Real.

Shouto abre la boca pero Kamui vuelve a interrumpirlo.

—Bien, sabrás que las flores de Lunaria no crecen en esta región.

Shouto mira a Kamui de reojo, es un momento. Un latido. Cuando devuelve su atención hacia Jin se percata de la sonrisa y lo entiende. Lo entiende mientras Jin da un salto al frente y hunde su cuchillo en el abdomen de Kamui, al mismo tiempo se oye tras de ellos el grito de advertencia de uno los guardias.

—¡Emboscada!

 _Continuara_

 _._

 _n/a_

 _Cometí el error de leer una novela china titulada Scum Villain's Self-Salving System. Está en ingles y en español (ésta última en WP), hasta el momento lleva 51 capítulos y es hilarante, conmovedora y asombrosa. Digo que fue un error porque no escribí nada hasta que no la termine. Navleu, que fue quien me recomendó las tres novelas de la autora me dice que las otras dos son aun más excepcionales, pero creo que no las leere por ahora si eso implica retrasar mis actualizaciones XD._

 _Pero bueno. Por fin tenemos al príncipe que se ha pasado capítulos desaparecido, pero ahora que vuelve lo primero que hace es meterse en problemas._

 _Ya veremos en el siguiente si consigue escaparse de ahí, esta vez retomaremos las actualizaciones regulares. Saludos_


	29. I Lost You

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Casandra** (en el siguiente sale deku, no te preocupes, ya va siendo hora de que le toque otra vez)  
 **GabyLyan** (al principe le va de mal en peor, pero llegaran a rescatarlo ¿?)  
 **Eve Kurosaki** (Como bien dices para ganar hay que sacrificar. No olvides lo que acabas de decir, eh)  
 **Magu9095** (No puedo decirte si Jin morirá, pero puedo asegurarte que las cosas empezaran a mejorar para Shouto. El link de la novela china en ingles es BCNovel *punto* com, en español está en wattpadd ese link te lo mando por mensaje)  
 **Jess** (Kirishima y Denki van a ser el apoyo que Bakugou necesita ahora así que los veremos aún más, ya en el siguiente sale Izuku)  
 **BonnieGray** (Gracias por tu comentario siempre me preocupa ir muy rápido o ir lento o que todo parezca un revoltijo de cosas, así saber que las cosas quedan un poquito claras me anima el día)

Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Respondere reviews pronto, me faltan aún los del capítulo anterior pero lo haré. Ahora los dejo con la lectura.

 **.**

.

 **Sinopsis:** Gota a gota la ira se acumula generando ecos en su mente. La emoción es roja y abrasiva, amenaza con desbordar el vaso de su paciencia.

.

.

 **Capítulo 29: I Lost You**

 _I lost the sunshine and roses, I lost the heavens of blue_  
 _I lost the beautiful rainbow, I lost the morning dew;_  
 _I lost the angel who gave me Summer, the whole winter through._  
 _I lost the gladness that turned into sadness,_  
 _When I lost you._

When I Lost You – Escrita por Irving Berlin

Perdí el sol y las rosas, perdí los cielos de azul.  
Perdí el hermoso arco iris, perdí el rocío de la mañana;  
Perdí al ángel que me dio el verano durante el invierno.  
Perdí la alegría que se convirtió en tristeza,  
Cuando te perdí

(Traducción Libre)

[...]

Izuku tiene mejillas redondas y una sonrisa vibrante.

Katsuki lo mira y se deleita, no lo sabe entonces, pero esos preciosos momentos en los que se dedica a grabar a fuego la imagen de Izuku en su memoria le servirán en un futuro como recordatorio constante de que lo tuvo. Imágenes que volverán a él cuando duerma y cuando este despierto y en cada momento en que la nostalgia lo invada.

Memoriza el patrón de las pecas que tiene en los hombros, estudia con detalle la forma de sus labios y su nariz. Puede evocar con decidida precisión el detalle de las pecas que se desdibujan en torno a sus ojos.

Cuando Izuku habla o murmura, y se deja arrastrar por su línea de pensamiento secuencial del que nada consigue sacarlo, Katsuki mira. Lo ve rascarse la nariz cada vez que intenta memorizar o recordar algo, se muerde el pulgar si está indeciso, tironea de su oreja si está nervioso y sonríe, siempre sonríe cada vez que pronuncia:

"Kacchan"

Su voz es un sonido estridente, decididamente infantil y lleno de matices brillantes.

"Kacchan"

Solo él puede pronunciar el nombre infantil con orgullo y sin vergüenza.

"Kacchan"

Solo él puede hacerlo sonar como la palabra que describe algo maravilloso e inigualable.

"Kacchan"

Solo él puede avergonzarlo a la vez que alimenta su ego.

Kacchan es el nombre que su madre usa para molestarlo, el resto del tiempo siempre es Katsuki o mocoso, depende de su humor. Kacchan es el pequeño que los adultos en la aldea vieron crecer, y cuando obtuvo su flor se convirtió en Bakugou, el hijo de su Señora. Kacchan es el nombre que Izuku pronuncia durante toda su vida, independientemente de la situación, ya sea que esté en peligro, que sea feliz o que simplemente lo busque.

Para Izuku Kacchan es y con eso basta.

En sus sueños Katsuki siempre lo oye llamarlo 'Kacchan', cada vez que se acuerda de él la visión que su mente conjura es la del niño de mejillas redondas con pecas en sus pómulos y ojos de un verde oscuro. Lo ve sonreír y reírse, el sonido siempre es el eco del viento que hace sacudir las hojas de los árboles.

Pero a veces… a veces la mente de Katsuki construye otra imagen, una que dé respuesta a la ansiedad que se expande dentro de su pecho, que calme su impaciencia. Últimamente se ha hecho más frecuente hasta el punto en que ha comenzado a invadir sus recuerdos.

La imagen es simple: Un prado inmenso, cubierto de abundante vegetación y bajo los rayos del sol las hojas destellan en tonalidades verde oscuro. Hay una silueta en el prado rodeada de flores azules, no es un niño por la forma de la espalda, la altura y su postura. Es más alto, con extremidades alargadas, con las mismas pecas que cubren los hombros desnudos. Pecas que cubren la espalda y se extienden hacia zonas cubiertas. El esponjoso pelo esta corto, pero sigue poseyendo la tonalidad oscura que hace pensar en las hojas que crecen a la sombra.

En sus sueños Katsuki lo llama

—Izuku

La persona se gira y el movimiento es lentísimo, un contraste muy diferente con el ritmo que su corazón impone.

—Izuku

Intenta tocarlo pero la imagen se difumina entre sus dedos, se desvanece antes de que pueda ver su rostro.

Y entonces despierta.

El sueño siempre lo llena de amargura y ansiedad, la imagen retuerce su interior y el dolor se torna insoportable. Para aliviarlo se entrega a su trabajo sin pausa: organizar, ordenar, vigilar, dirigir, supervisar; cada una de esas tareas consiguen calmar la sensación de incompetencia que amenaza con destruirlo.

Entrena con una vivacidad que sacude al resto y que se apresuran a imitar.

Durante el día puede mantener la sensación de impotencia a raya, durante el día puede convencerse de que están un paso más cerca de encontrarlo. Por la noche, cuando sigue sin haber rastro, cuando todos a su alrededor son incapaces de ocultar su desilusión, Katsuki sueña con el prado y con la imagen de Izuku desvaneciéndose frente a él.

Ya ni siquiera puede evocar las viejas memorias de su vida en las islas, no encuentra consuelo en lo que fue, ahora su mente se dedica a obsesionarse con el presente, con la idea de que Izuku está cerca y no puede encontrarlo. El sueño es una representación exacta de su estado emocional, una que no verbaliza, que intenta ahogar en trabajo sin descanso, pero de noche no puede huir.

Así que la opción más lógica es no dormir.

Sus salidas nocturnas pasan a ser cada tercer día y después diarias. Se concede unas horas de sueño, las suficientes para que la pesadilla no se materialice -a veces-, pero el resto de su tiempo se mantiene despierto y activo.

Aizawa es el primero en señalar sus malos hábitos, lo hace con el mismo tacto que utiliza para todo.

—Tienes que dormir.

Katsuki lo ignora y no le sorprende que Yaoyorozu sea la siguiente.

—¿Estás durmiendo bien? Puedo preparar algo para relajarte.

Katsuki la aleja, pero no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que todo su círculo se obsesiona con el tema.

—Puedo hacer la supervisión de hoy—dice Kirishima—si quieres puedes dormir hasta mediodía.

—Podemos posponer nuestro entrenamiento—dice Inasa—un día no arruinará nada.

—Tienes una cara horrible—dice Kyouka—metete en la cama y haznos un favor.

—Podemos encargarnos de la patrulla nocturna—dice Yosetsu

Comentarios sueltos que aparecen en medio de una conversación o al final de esta. Katsuki los ignora, hasta que:

—…

—¿Qué?,—estalla cuando Kaminari se le queda mirando durante largo rato

—Eres guapo—le dice—pero solo si duermes tus horas, ¿quieres perder admiradoras?

—Cállate.

Intenta irse, pero la réplica lo paraliza.

—Si te afeas aún más él no te reconocerá.

Se gira para mirar a Kaminari y el muchacho se limita a enarcar una ceja. De todos es el único que parece convencido de que lo encontrará. El único que nunca le dice _Tal vez_ …

—Vete—procura sonar lo más brusco posible—toma un descanso o come. Haz tus panes o lo que sea.

—¿Te acuerdas de que hago pan?

—Nunca dejas de hablar de eso, es irritante

Katsuki se marcha incapaz de calmarse. _Lo encontraré. Lo encontraré. Lo encontraré._

Tiene que encontrarlo. Así que sale, cada vez con más frecuencia y en periodos más largos. Su táctica más común es recorrer el bosque extendiendo su aroma a la espera de que el príncipe o alguno de sus hombres responda. Recorre de este a oeste y de norte a sur, cada vez alejándose más siempre pendiente de los aromas y sus alrededores.

Y no encuentra nada.

—Deberíamos limitar las salidas…

Katsuki se marcha dejando a Aizawa con la palabra en la boca, su respuesta es salir esa misma noche y la que sigue y la que sigue. Llega un momento en que ni siquiera soporta la presencia del grupo que viaja con él.

—Vayan al este.

—Pero-

—¡Ahora!

Se separa de ellos sin mirar atrás y recorre el bosque por su cuenta. Hay una parte en su interior que no deja de repetir:

 _Estás perdiendo el tiempo. No esta aquí. Llegaste tarde. Se ha ido. Lo perdiste._

Es una voz insidiosa, terrible y burlona que lo hace enfurecer. Si pudiera tomaría a la voz del cuello y la haría trizas, pero sabe que es imposible y en su lugar se contenta con moverse.

Tiene que moverse. Tiene que seguir.

Ha encontrado placer en cazar de noche, en estirar las piernas y llenar sus pulmones con el tibio aire nocturno. Es un placer moverse a voluntad, escoger el camino a seguir y vivir fuera de las jaulas oscuras. Después de años de ser sometido a una monotonía aberrante, el poder escoger cuándo comer y hacia dónde ir le brindan una satisfacción incomparable.

Todo sería perfecto si tan solo…

 _Alerta_

Se detiene y se arrodilla en apenas un latido, espía con cautela tratando de discernir sombras entre los arbustos que lo rodean. Lo único que oye es el sonido de hojas que se mueven sobre su cabeza y el crujido de los pequeños roedores que corren a esconderse de los depredadores nocturnos. No consigue oír pisadas, murmullos, o el susurrar de cuerpos al caminar, pero…

 _¿Qué es?_

Una brisa arrastra con ella un tufo amargo aunque familiar -alguien lo está buscando-.

Katsuki se pone de pie y corre con la ligereza de un gato, los talones nunca golpean el suelo duro y el susurro de sus botas contra las hojas es un murmullo ahogado por el desenfrenado latido de su corazón. El mundo es una mancha borrosa mientras elude ramas y cruza por los matorrales sin pausa; al avanzar no deja de espesar su aroma con la intención de facilitar el encuentro.

—¡Bakugou!

Oye su nombre al mismo tiempo que ve al grupo correr en su dirección.

—¿Qué pasa?

Kirishima toma aire, su expresión usualmente serena se ha transformado en una mueca seria.

—Un campamento. Uno de los centinelas topó con él cuando patrullaba la zona norte. Restos de una fogata, comida. El reporte indica que podría haber entre diez y quince personas. Tal vez más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

—No lo sabemos, no más de tres días.

—¿Dirección?

—Siguen al norte, parecen alejarse, tal vez solo estuvieran de paso.

—¿Enviaste a alguien tras su pista?

—Yosetsu, viaja con tres acompañantes. Sus ordenes son verificar que el grupo haya salido de nuestro territorio.

—Vamos.

—Ya casi amanece, lo mejor sería-

—Vamos.

Viajan durante todo el día valiéndose del buen clima, los duros rayos de sol quedan mitigados por el espeso follaje y la sombra mantiene un ambiente fresco ideal para un largo viaje. Hacen una pausa para desayunar y estirar las piernas, cuando el agua se acaba Katsuki envía a uno de sus hombres al riachuelo más cercano mientras el resto sigue moviéndose.

Por la tarde vuelven a detenerse y aprovechan que es casi luna llena y que el bosque se ilumina en tonalidades plateadas para seguir avanzando durante la noche. Es inevitable que después de un rato comiencen a intercambiar opiniones e ideas acerca del grupo:

—Una avanzadilla—dice uno

—Espías—dice otro

—Cazadores—añade alguien más

Katsuki no participa en la conversación, lo único que quiere es asegurarse de que su territorio esté completamente libre de demonios. Está seguro de que el grupo abandonara su bosque sin dejar rastro, ciertamente no espera alcanzarlos, por eso resulta toda una sorpresa distinguir el fuego de su campamento.

En la noche es imposible pasar por el alto las sombras naranjas que iluminan las copas de los árboles y crean ondas de luz que se agitan cuando el viento sopla. Eso junto con la tenue columna de humo que asciende hacia el cielo es suficiente para que el grupo de Katsuki aminore la marcha y comience a deslizarse al ras del suelo.

Se mueven con cautela, alterando su aroma para identificar su posición y gracias a eso Katsuki organiza a su grupo en una formación de medio círculo que avanza hacia el campamento. Al acercarse los oye charlar, sus voces se deslizan hasta él en murmullos incomprensibles, también distingue algo más. Para su sorpresa no son demonios, el aire alrededor de la fogata esta cargado con el inconfundible aroma de un grupo alfa adulto.

Casi de inmediato distingue el aroma del líder, una suave esencia de manzanas cocidas.

Katsuki se detiene e intercambia una mirada con Kirishima, que avanza a tres pasos de distancia a su izquierda, él también lo ha notado por la forma como lo mira. El silencio y la duda son puestos a raya cuando la voz de Yosetsu flota desde algún punto cerca de la fogata.

—Bakugou, ¡estamos aquí! No son demonios.

Katsuki se endereza y el resto de su grupo lo imita, todos avanzan hacia el campamento y se detienen cuando su líder lo hace. Lejos de las luces que proyecta la fogata, Katsuki observa; descontando al grupo de Yosetsu, hay cinco hombres, cinco y no los diez que se supone componían a los intrusos en su territorio, todos ellos adultos, todos ellos alfa.

Los ojos de Katsuki barren el claro en busca de más personas, pero solo están esos cinco, también toma nota de sus armas y de la posición de su líder. El hombre que huele a manzanas está del lado izquierdo de la fogata y su cara queda parcialmente cubierta por las sombras creadas por la fogata.

—Bienvenidos—dice el líder apartándose del fuego.

Tras un momento de duda Katsuki avanza y su grupo lo imita.

El líder del campamento se detiene y le sonríe, Katsuki toma nota de su pelo rubio, la cicatriz en la frente y su mandíbula cuadrada. Lo observa con tanta atención que se percata del momento en que los ojos del líder lo abandonan para inspeccionar a su grupo.

En ese momento suceden dos cosas de forma simultánea: La primera es el destello de reconocimiento que cruza los ojos del hombre cuando su mirada se detiene en Kirishima, y la segunda es la repentina tensión que brota a su izquierda donde el aroma a azafrán fluctúa con violencia.

 _Peligro_

Sin detenerse a dudar Katsuki se mueve.

[…]

Lo primero que Hawks ve cuando entra en la oficina del Coronel es a Moashi de pie junto al escritorio con una expresión que solo puede significar problemas. Si eso no fuera suficiente, en cuanto lo ve llegar Moashi exclama:

—El prisionero escapó.

—No sabía que teníamos prisioneros en la Villa.

—No empieces, sabes de quién hablo.

Finge pensarlo y sonríe—Ooooh, ¿te refieres a nuestro _invitado?_

—¿Dónde está?

—¿No acabas de decirme que desapareció?

—No te hagas el listo conmigo, ¿qué has hecho?

—¿Hoy? Desayune temprano, salía a patrullar…

—¡Basta!, esto es traición.

—¿No tengo permitido patrullar?

—Coronel—se gira hacia el pequeño ser que permanece quieto en su silla—por favor.

Nezu suspira.

—Debemos resolver este asunto antes de que la comitiva enviada por el General llegue. No queremos que encuentren al príncipe salvaje en nuestras tierras y muchos menos que puedan dudar de nuestra lealtad. No en estos momentos.

—Así que dinos, Hawks—interviene Moashi—, ¿dónde está el salvaje?

Pero Hawks mantiene sus ojos en el Coronel, le ofrece una reverencia breve y una sonrisa diminuta. Y la única pregunta que hace es:

—¿Quiere la verdad, Coronel?

—Por supuesto—responde Moashi

—Quiero la respuesta que tranquilizará a Moashi y le permitirá enfocarse en preparar el encuentro con los enviados del General.

Hawks asiente.

—Muy bien. No tengo idea de dónde está el joven señor. Si se ha marchado seguramente lo hizo con ayuda, apostaría por Kamui. Es el único que sabe moverse por estas tierras de forma rápida y discreta. No dudo que estén lejos, sería imposible que los hombres del General los encuentren.

—¿Y cómo es que han podido burlar tu seguridad?

—No lo sé, Moashi, Kamui era libre de ir y venir, no hubo restricciones para él. Seguramente no le resulto difícil encontrar una forma de sacar al príncipe de aquí.

—Tienes que encontrarlo.

—Lo haré si el Coronel me lo ordena.

—Coronel.

Nezu emite un largo suspiro y pasea sus ojos entre sus dos subordinados.

—Tal vez sea mejor dejar que el príncipe siga perdido.

—Pero señor, podríamos haberlo usado…

—Tendremos que proceder sin él. Avísame cuando nuestros invitados lleguen, mientras tanto déjame a solas con nuestro Capitán.

—Sí, señor.

Moashi se despide y Hawks espera hasta oír que la puerta se cierra y que sus pasos se desvanecen antes de abrir la boca.

—No quiero oírlo—dice Nezu—Quiero poder mentir convincentemente.

—Muy bien, ¿puedo hablar hipotéticamente?

—Puedes.

—Hipotéticamente hablando, si este príncipe tuviera ayuda y estuviera desplazándose a gran velocidad, eventualmente se reunirá con sus hombres. Si de verdad tiene la intención de luchar contra el General no es descabellado pensar que al final enviará emisarios con una propuesta formal para una alianza, ¿qué condiciones deberían cumplirse para que esta alianza pueda formalizarse?

—Hipotéticamente hablando, es imposible.

—¿No lucharemos?

—El General posee un ejército muchísimo más grande que el nuestro. Los salvajes de Yuuei solo pueden proporcionar una fuerza diezmada, ¿quién más se unirá a ellos? Nadie. Sus barcos han comenzado a alejarse, ahora solo quedan aquellos que resisten en la prisión. Cuando el General los aplaste, no quedará nada. Los salvajes no tienen fuerza para oponerse al General. Sé que quieres luchar. Sé que quieres venganza, pero tendrá que esperar. Este no es nuestro momento.

—Pero hablando hipotéticamente, ¿cuándo sería?

—Cuando todas las tribus de salvajes aparten sus diferencias y decidan luchar. Ninguna de ellas tiene la fuerza individual para oponerse al General, pero juntas… juntas cubrirían el mar como un campo de nubes blancas. Y aún entonces quien sabe si eso baste para que puedan enfrentarse al incienso.

—El ejercito de la _Bestia_ pudo.

—¿Lo llamas ejercito?

—Sobrevivieron, escaparon de la prisión, arrasaron con el grupo de Shuichi. Si de verdad consiguen resistir al incienso-

—El poder del General no se basa únicamente en el incienso. No olvides que controla a las bestias Noumu, gracias a ellas consiguió la unificación de Hosu. Esta… _Bestia_ aún tiene que demostrar que sus victorias no han sido fortuitas.

—Si resiste-

—Seguirían estando solos, deja de preocuparte por ellos.

—Debemos estar preparados por si deciden atacar a las aldeas cercanas.

—Enviaremos mensajeros para informar de la situación y para aconsejar que se mantengan alejados. El ejército del General no tardara en tomar cartas en el asunto en cuanto las naves de los salvajes desaparezcan del horizonte.

—Como ordene, Coronel.

—Pasando a otro tema, necesito que organices una guardia personal para Moashi.

—¿Puedo preguntar a dónde lo envía?

—Irá con la comitiva que vendrá a visitarnos cuando ellos decidan regresar a la Ciudadela. Será mi diplomático oficial para presionar sobre el castigo por la destrucción de la aldea de Ishiyama.

—Si me permite mencionarlo, Coronel, me parece que ese es un movimiento arriesgado. Moashi es el administrador de la villa, necesitaríamos de al menos tres personas para cubrir el trabajo que hace.

—Las opciones son limitadas, todos los candidatos tienen tareas que desempeñar.

—Pero algunos son más fáciles de reemplazar que otros.

—¿A quién sugieres tú?

—A mí.

Nezu suspira.

—Lo siento, Hawks, pero tu odio por el hijo del General te vuelve impredecible; necesito que alguien sea mis ojos y mis oídos, y no puedo arriesgarme a que te dejes llevar por tus emociones.

—¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?

—¿Tengo que contestarte?

—Ya no tengo quince años, en esa ocasión-

—Estabas destrozado y querías venganza, lo entiendo. También entiendo que tuve que recluirte durante semanas hasta que dejaste de escaparte para ir a buscarlo. No creo que sea apropiado enviarte a la casa donde gobierna.

—Shigaraki merece morir, es un hombre miserable.

—Atentar contra su vida es condenarte a muerte y poner en riesgo la vida de las personas que viven en la villa.

En el silencio que sigue Nezu termina por sacudir la cabeza mientras suspira.

—Moashi es la mejor-

—No—dice Hawks—Yo iré. Arriesgar a Moashi es innecesario, la villa entera depende de su trabajo, en cambio yo puedo dejar a mi reemplazo listo en menos de dos días.

—¿Prometes no entrometerte en el camino de Shigaraki?, ¿prometes atenerte a la misión que te estoy encomendando?

—Sí.

—Hawks

—Prometo, Coronel, que ninguna de mis acciones repercutirá de mala manera en su reputación. Me aseguraré de eso.

—Solo es temporal, Hawks, te quiero de regreso, sin imprevistos de ninguna clase.

Hawks se inclina con cortesía, la mano derecha en su corazón y la izquierda a su espalda, esta última es un puño que se aprieta hasta que los nudillos son de un blanco impoluto.

[…]

Las órdenes del General son claras: Ayudar a encontrar al príncipe e infiltrarse en la base de los prisioneros fugados, de ahí reunir información y ayudar a desmantelar a su grupo.

La cosa prometía ser fácil. El plan de Jin consistía en hacerse pasar por guardias del ejercito enviados a buscar al príncipe, con un poco de encanto y autoridad podría apropiarse del control de la prisión, después de todo los prisioneros eran jóvenes alfa, muchos de los cuales sin duda se someterían a su autoridad innata.

El único problema por considerar era Aizawa. La última vez que Jin lo había visto fue tras encerrarlo en el camarote con intenciones de dejarlo morir ahí, pero ya no estaba seguro de que la niñera del príncipe se hubiera quedado en el camarote para siempre.

La señal más clara era que los soldados de Yuuei se habían embarcado en escaramuzas breves que mantenían al ejercito de Hosu entretenido. La situación no había sido del agrado del General y tampoco del de Jin, sus ordenes habían sido esperar, que no hubieran obedecido solo podía significar una cosa: Alguien más había tomado el control de la Flota.

El culpable tenía que ser Aizawa. El maldito niñero del príncipe había escapado, de alguna forma, y se había hecho con el control; pese a los cargos de traición contra él, Aizawa había demostrado ser una vez más una espina en su bota. Y no solo eso, también había demostrado que no confiaba en él. Le había mentido sobre la posición y la misión del príncipe, se había asegurado de mentir a la tripulación del barco, quienes a su vez le transmitieron su mentira.

Al descubrir el engaño Jin había querido llegar a la costa, volver a los barcos y matar a Aizawa, por desgracia los barcos se habían replegado y todo parecía indicar que su traición se había hecho pública.

Así pues, Jin solo podía aspirar volver a Yuuei una vez que toda la familia real estuviera muerta, y después de mostrarle al General que aún podía ser un hombre útil, éste le obsequiaría un territorio para gobernar. Tenía toda la intención de apropiarse del control de la prisión y rendirla ante el General.

Un hombre menos precavido se habría presentado ante sus puertas, pero bajo la amenaza de que Aizawa se hubiese comunicado con el grupo en la prisión, Jin sabía que tenía que actuar con cautela. Así que su plan consistía en vagar por la zona hasta encontrarse con algún grupo de centinelas provenientes de la prisión y con ellos averiguar quién gobernaba y si existía riesgo de que alguien dentro supiera la verdad de sus lealtades.

En eso su plan tuvo éxito, apenas un par de días después de la captura del príncipe, se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de centinelas enviados tras su pista. Gracias a ellos Jin obtuvo la información que necesitaba: El nombre del líder, el número de guerreros, una noción básica de su organización, y lo mejor de todo, ahora sabía que Shota Aizawa había desembarcado antes de que los barcos desaparecieran, y había sorteado a todas las tropas enemigas para llegar hasta la prisión.

Aunque su presencia ponía en riesgo sus planes, Jin no cedió ante la decepción; no podía entrar en la prisión hasta que no se deshiciera de Aizawa. Y para ello iba a tener que utilizar todas sus habilidades de persuasión.

Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con uno de sus discípulos cara a cara.

En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron vio en él el destello de reconocimiento, el chico aún era joven y aún necesitaba aprender a mejorar el control de su aroma; aunque fuera una pequeña fluctuación, Jin comprendió de inmediato que Aizawa había prevenido a sus discípulos contra él y que este muchacho sería la ruina de su plan.

Sus dedos bailaron a la altura de su cuchillo, su aroma se enriqueció alertando a sus compañeros. Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo. Un latido… pero antes de que Jin consiguiera moverse el joven líder que tenía en frente se abalanzo hacia él con la rapidez de una serpiente que se estira para morder.

El cuchillo del cachorro trazó una línea recta hacia el dorso de su mano, el dolor y la sorpresa provocaron que su mano se apartara de su propia arma. Y lo único que lo salva de terminar ensartado es su agilidad para esquivar el siguiente ataque.

El grupo de Jin se mueve apenas notan el cambio en el aroma de su líder, son soldados entrenados, soldados que se han acostumbrado a reconocer las ordenes y a reaccionar bajo instinto, así que de inmediato empuñan las armas y se lanzan contra el grupo recién llegado. Jin espera que la sorpresa y la excelente organización de su grupo le consigan la victoria sin esfuerzo, pero no sucede así.

El pequeño líder tiene un control excelente en su tropa, el resto del grupo reacciona apenas detectan la orden del mocoso rubio y de inmediato ofrecen una resistencia feroz. No hay preguntas ni titubeos, en cualquier otra situación Jin se permitiría sorprenderse.

 _Qué rayos, incluso lo reclutaría para mi grupo_.

El muchacho lo ataca con gracia y agilidad, hay tanto fuego en él que Jin quiere pisotearlo hasta verlo extinguirse.

Se mueven formando círculos y semicírculos, el cachorro lanza estocadas feroces, golpes y curvas que Jin esquiva con esfuerzo, está esperando su momento y cuando éste llega inmediatamente contraataca. Consigue golpearlo y sujetarlo del brazo, entonces sonríe. Es ahí cuando el pequeño bastardo se gira en un movimiento vertiginoso sujetando su mano y el cuerpo de Jin se dobla sobre si mismo hasta terminar con el pecho contra el suelo. De inmediato tiene a dos de esos cachorros encima suyo y uno de ellos incluso se atreve a empuñar un cuchillo contra su mejilla.

—Contenlos—gruñe la persona que está encima, de él emana el aroma de madera y humo, el aroma de las brasas que arden.

Escucha a sus hombres luchar, entre ellos la voz que más resalta es la de Masukyura que ruge con una ferocidad barbárica. Jin sabe que ninguno de esos cachorros es rival para el mejor de sus luchadores, así que sonríe sabedor que la indecisión de un líder siempre termina en la muerte del grupo.

 _No están hechos para la guerra._

Y entonces el cuchillo se esta clavando en su hombro y la voz sobre él ruge con una autoridad feral.

—¡Contenlos o te matare!

La hoja del cuchillo se retuerce y el cuerpo de Jin responde en consecuencia. Se agita con renovado vigor para deshacerse del peso en su espalda, a lo lejos oye los gritos de batalla y las risas de Masukyura.

El cuchillo es arrancado de su hombro y una mano viene a enterrarse en su cabello. Su cabeza es forzada hacia atrás mientras el cuchillo se aprieta contra su garganta hasta hacer sangre.

—¡Ahora!

El aroma a manzanas transmite una única orden: _Retirada_ y sabe que sus hombres, o al menos Masukyura, logran escapar por las maldiciones y ordenes que oye pronunciar al chiquillo que tiene encima. Después de un rato el grupo entero se congrega cerca y su conversación es breve.

—¿Quiénes son?—pregunta alguien

—Traidores— _esa,_ se dice Jin _, es la voz del precioso discípulo de Aizawa—_ Este hombre es Jin Bubaigawara y traiciono a Todoroki-ou… ¿cómo lo reconociste?

La que responde es la voz del mocoso que tiene encima.

—Tú lo reconociste y él lo supo. Lo vi en su cara. De haber esperado un segundo nos habría atacado.

 _Excelente observación, mocoso._

—¿Y los demás?

—El alfa gigante mato a dos e hirió a otro antes de darse a la fuga. Nosotros matamos a uno y capturamos a los otros dos, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?

—Debemos llevarlos a la Ciudadela, Aizawa-sensei querrá hablar con ellos.

 _No es como quería entrar_ , se dice Jin mientras alguien envuelve sus muñecas con una cuerda, _pero al menos estaré dentro._

Se reiría en voz alta de la situación, pero tampoco quiere llamar la atención, así que al final se contenta con esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha.

[…]

Bakugou no pierde el tiempo en organizar al grupo.

—Tú y tú, aquí, si alguno de estos intenta algo lo apuñalas sin hacer preguntas. Ustedes dos, conmigo, revisemos los suministros. El resto con los cadáveres, nos llevaremos a los nuestros y el traidor muerto se quedará a pudrirse aquí

Eijioru sigue al líder hacia la zona donde las monturas se agitan nerviosas, saltan dando coces mientras luchan por liberarse de las riendas que las sujetan; en un intento por calmarlas Eijirou se acerca con cautela con las manos por delante. Cuando consigue aferrar una de las riendas, sonríe. Acaricia con cuidado la zona tras las orejas y el animal, que parece una cabra por la forma de los cuernos aunque es ligeramente más grande y con un pelaje más largo, emite un berrido satisfecho y deja de temblar.

—Vaya, ¿cómo has hecho eso?,—pregunta Yosetsu con asombro.

Eijirou parpadea y solo entonces se da cuenta de que ha visto a esa clase de animal antes.

—Kamui me lo enseño—responde mirando al grupo de animales con extrañeza—el día que nos encontramos con él por primera vez nos guío hasta casi el límite con el desierto, ahí estaban animales como estos.

—¿Son salvajes?,—dice Bakugou

—No, quiero decir que alguien los había llevado hasta ahí.

—¿Quién?

—Bueno, nunca lo conocí. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nos hicimos pasar por prisioneros siendo trasladados?, había un guardia -siempre usaba el uniforme completo y nunca decía nada- que nos acompañó, a nosotros y a Kamui, hasta que abordamos el carromato que nos trasladarían a la prisión. Recuerdo haberle preguntado a Kamui sobre los animales y me dijo que los criaban en las montañas, y que no era fácil obtenerlos porque solo había un lugar dónde se reproducían. Me acuerdo porque Kamui dijo que acompañaría al guardia a devolver a las bestias a su hogar.

—Si no son muy comunes—dice Yosetsu intentando calmar a una de las monturas—¿Cómo es que ellos las consiguieron?

—Es probable que el demonio al que sirven se las diera—responde Bakugou

Eijirou se encoge de hombros mientras comienza a revisar las alforjas, sin embargo no llega ni a la primera porque se topa con la imagen de un arco atado a la montura que Yosetsu sujeta. Un arco grande de madera oscura con tenues líneas doradas a lo largo de él.

 _He visto ese arco antes._

Se acerca y lo toma. Estudia los detalles, el peso y la forma.

—Este es el arco de Kamui.

Está seguro de ello. Kamui lo tenía el día que se conocieron, apuntó hacia su grupo mientras solicitaba el santo y seña. Lo recuerda porque la madera oscura contrastaba con el color de su piel caoba, y porque era un arco muchísimo más grande que cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Se sobresalta al oír la voz de Bakugou y solo entonces se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

—Este es el arco de Kamui—repite esta vez con más firmeza—Lo tenía la última vez que lo vi.

Sin decir nada Bakugou da media vuelta y se dirige hacia el grupo de prisioneros. Eijirou casi está esperando que se abalance sobre Jin y lo interrogue, pero no lo hace, en su lugar toma al alfa que tiene a su izquierda, el más joven de todos. Lo sujeta de la camisa y lo arrastra lejos del fuego y lejos de la vista del resto. Eijirou y Yosetsu lo siguen sin decir nada.

En cuanto están lo suficientemente lejos, Bakugou suelta al prisionero y de inmediato presiona una rodilla contra su esternón, enarbolando su cuchillo a la vista.

—Esto funciona así—dice con una voz aterradoramente calmada, llena de matices negros que se inflaman con el aroma a madera quemada—yo haré una pregunta y tu me dirás la verdad o yo te haré sangrar—sin quitarle la vista de encima hace una seña sobre su hombro y es todo lo que Eijirou necesita para acercarse con el arco negro visible en su mano—¿de dónde lo sacaron?

—Es mío.

Apenas ha pronunciado las palabras cuando el cuchillo desciende a una velocidad imposible realizando un corte sobre el antebrazo descubierto. El hombre grita y se sacude con vigor pero peso sobre su pecho lo paraliza.

—¿De dónde lo sacaron?

—Ya te lo di- ¡ahhh!

—¿De dónde lo sacaron?

—¡Para! ¡ahhh!

—¿De dónde lo sacaron?

—Te estoy di- ¡ahhh!

—¡¿De dónde lo sacaron?!

—Es- ¡aghg!

Esta vez el cuchillo no sea ha limitado a cortar, se ha enterrado en la parte blanda del antebrazo.

—Ahora iré subiendo, ¿de dónde lo sacaron?

Esta vez el prisionero guarda silencio, hasta que la paciencia de Bakugou se acaba y el cuchillo vuelve a caer, esta vez sobre el hombro. El alfa grita cuando el acero perfora su carne y cuando se retira, tras varios minutos de repetir la misma escena Eijirou se harta.

—Bakugou—la feroz expresión del rubio lo paraliza, toma aire y añade—si no lo sabe no puede contestarte. Llevémoslo con Aizawa para interrogarlos a todos.

La mirada de Bakugou se giran de nuevo hacia el prisionero.

—Si no tiene nada que decir—dice mientras el cuchillo se alza sobre la cara del hombre, su expresión no deja lugar a duda de lo que hará—entonces no voy a perder mi tiempo arrastrando su miserable cuerpo hasta allá.

El cuchillo desciende-

—¡Espera!, ¡espera!, ¡ESPERA!

-y la afilada punta se detiene a escasos centímetros de su rostro, el prisionero comienza a jadear de la impresión.

—¿Y bien?,—pregunta Bakugou con el cuchillo aun en posición.

—No sé de quien es, ¿de acuerdo? Venía con la montura.

—¿De dónde sacaron las monturas?

La garganta del hombre se convulsiona mientras sus ojos se fijan en la punta del cuchillo.

—Fueron parte del botín.

—Me estoy cansando de esto, ¿qué botín?, ¿cuándo lo consiguieron?, ¿en dónde?, quiero detalles.

—Hace unos días nos topamos con un grupo de demonios. Luchamos y nos quedamos con sus cosas.

—Mientes.

Una simple palabra pronunciada de tal forma que Eijirou se tensa. El aroma que emana de Bakugou es amargo y negro, tan denso que resulta opresivo. Sabe que Yosetsu también se ha puesto rígido y no lo culpa. La esencia de su líder posee tal fuerza que es capaz de paralizarlo a ambos.

—Me dirás la verdad ahora o te prometo que te arrancaré cada dedo, cada pierna, cada brazo, hasta que seas un bulto sin ojos, lengua ni boca. Me dirás de dónde obtuvieron esas monturas a menos que quieras pasarte lo que te quede de vida gritando piedad.

Eijirou sabe que ni él podría negarse.

—Hace unos días—dice el hombre con la expresión de un alfa que se ha sometido—en la noche, emboscamos a un grupo a unos kilómetros de aquí. Todos los sobrevivientes están siendo guiados a la Ciudadela.

—¿Había un hombre alto con la piel color caoba como si fuera la corteza de un árbol?,—interviene Eijirou.

—Jin lo mató, al resto de sus amigos van a acusarlos de traición.

—¿Estaba Todoroki-ouji con él?

Silencio, el cuchillo no se mueve y el aroma que los rodea es amargo y amenazante. Entonces.

—Sí.

[…]

Colgando de la montura como si fuera un saco de papas, Jin escucha la conversación de los cachorros.

—Lleven a los prisioneros con Aizawa y díganle que envíe refuerzos en está dirección.

En cuanto el cachorro líder termina de organizar a su grupo todos se marchan hacia el norte, ahora Jin entiende de que iba el interrogatorio con su soldado. Atrás se queda un grupo de tres centinelas, los suficientes para tratar con tres prisioneros, uno de ellos gravemente herido.

Jin estudia sus expresiones con cuidado y después de escoger a uno sonríe cuando lo ve acercarse cabalgando en su propia montura.

—Tú señor tiene un carácter terrible—murmura en tono jocoso

El cachorro enarca una ceja al oírlo aunque no responde. Sujeta las riendas de ambos animales y los hace avanzar en silencio.

Jin no se rinde.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenías prohibido hablar sin la presencia de tu señor.

—Nadie me prohíbe nada a mí.

Jin sonríe conciliador.

—Entonces podrás decirme tu nombre.

El muchacho lo mira—Mi nombre es Yō, y no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir.

 _Eso está por verse, muchacho._

[…]

Shouto observa el cielo negro que alcanza a vislumbrarse entre las tupidas ramas altas mientras lucha contra el pesimismo. La única ventaja de haber sido capturado es que al menos su espalda ya no protesta por la dura cabalgata, ahora viaja como un rollo de tela hambriento.

No puede dormir, si lo hace la escena donde se encuentra con Jin y sus hombres reaparece en su mente y tiene que ver a Kamui ser apuñado una y otra vez.

 _Estúpido_.

No importa las veces que se lo repita, no puede dejar de pensar en su reacción - _lenta, absurda, incrédula-_ mientras a su alrededor estallaba el mundo. No puede dejar de ver la sangre brotando del cuerpo de Kamui - _Jin no perdió el tiempo, había enterrado el cuchillo una y otra vez a una velocidad impresionante-_. No soportaba recordar la facilidad con la que Jin lo había sometido.

 _¿Qué clase de alfa soy?_

La pregunta lo atormenta. Había sido criado para ser el mejor, había sido educado por los mejores maestros, en las mejores condiciones. Todos a su alrededor repetían siempre la misma diatriba: Serás un gran rey.

 _Un rey prisionero. Un rey incapaz de proteger a los suyos. Un rey incapaz de escapar por si solo. Un rey inútil._

Los insultos hacen bucles en su mente amargándolo lentamente.

 _Mi padre está muerto, y yo lo estaré dentro de poco, al final no importará._

El cansancio lo vence, se duerme y cuando despierta está inclinado sobre la montura que lo acompañó desde la villa del Coronel Nezu. Tras él, a pie, y sujetos por cuerdas en cuellos y brazos, avanzan los sobrevivientes de su grupo. Sus captores se han distribuido a su alrededor para mantener una formación compacta, avanzan lentamente pero eso no parece molestarlos, se limitan a disfrutan del clima.

Shouto puede oírlos.

—Mucho mejor viajar ahora que en la época de lluvias—dice alguien

—Lo dices porque odias mojarte, pero a mí me encanta cazar en los días lluviosos.

—Por favor, Toga, a ti te gusta cazar en cualquier momento del año.

Se oye una risa altísima.

—Podría cazar a uno de estos, ¿puedo? Dame a uno. Le daré cinco minutos de ventaja antes de salir por él.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Por qué? Son basura traidora, merecen morir.

—El General lo decidirá.

—El General no sabe cuántos sobrevivieron, a él solo le interesa este de aquí.

Conforme habla la voz se ha ido acercando hasta que Shouto la siente a su alrededor.

—Si me das a este prometo devolvértelo _casi_ completo.

—Basta, Toga. Ve al frente y haz tu trabajo.

—Eres un completo fastidio, Dabi.

La voz se aleja y Shouto vuelve a dormirse. Cuando despierta es la pausa para comer así que se esfuerza por masticar el pan duro y beberse su ración de agua sin derramar ni una sola gota. La rutina se mantiene y con cada hora que pasa resulta más difícil mantener a raya a las voces que lo llaman _inútil y cobarde._ Las voces hablan con el mimo timbre que su padre y Shouto encuentra irónico que incluso muerto el rey pueda hacerlo sentir miserable.

Otro día de viaje y otra noche en vela, ha perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevan viajando, por suerte el clima cálido evita que se congele en la noche mientras está tirado en el duro suelo sin una manta. Para distraerse se ve obligado a prestarle atención a la conversación de sus captores.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Toga?

—No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara.

—Inténtalo.

—En este mundo existen dos clases de personas: Las presas y los depredadores.

—Supongo que tú eres un depredador.

—No lo supongas. Lo soy. Los depredadores cazan, rastrean, y las presas se mueren.

—¿A qué-?

—Calla, estoy hablando. Cuando un depredador se mueve es plenamente consciente del mundo que lo rodea. Sabe si hay una presa cerca, sabe si hay otro depredador cerca. Es instintivo, ¿lo entiendes? Los salvajes pueden detectarse entre sí, porque son animales, se guían con el olfato, pero yo no necesito de su nariz para saber cuando hay un depredador cerca. Simplemente lo sé, por eso soy la mejor.

Intrigado por la conversación Shouto gira la cabeza hasta encontrar a las personas que charlan, desde su posición puede ver dos siluetas oscuras recortadas contra las llamas de la fogata. Una de ellas está sentada con las piernas recogidas mientras parece mirar a su alrededor.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?,—pregunta la otra silueta

—Hay alguien allá afuera.

Apenas ha pronunciado esas palabras cuando se levanta de un salto y corre hacia el bosque. El resto del grupo se arma de inmediato y asumen una posición defensiva. Las horas pasan y cuando nada sucede Shouto termina por dormirse.

Al día siguiente la formación retoma la marcha y pese a la tensión en el ambiente no hay incidentes memorables. Esa noche el campamento permanece en alerta pero nada sucede y pronto todo vuelve a la misma rutina.

Shouto se ve aplastado por su amargura, y pronto está recordando cada error cometido en su vida, cada mala decisión y cada remordimiento. En una noche en particular, como el sueño no llega, Shouto cierra los ojos e intenta evocar el rostro de su madre y la gentileza que tuviera antes de enloquecer. El cariño que solía profesarle antes de volverse contra él es una de las pocas cosas que Shouto atesora de su infancia. La marca que porta en su rostro había sido el último gesto que su madre le había dado antes de lanzarse desde la torre más alta.

Su madre había sido una omega cariñosa y servicial, siempre calmada y frágil, pese al rígido, y a veces violento, carácter de su padre ella nunca había dado señales de inestabilidad. Un día simplemente se había encerrado en su torre con sus perfumes, sus libros, su joyas, y cuando Shouto había ido a verla ella lo había atacado antes de correr y saltar por la ventana.

Shouto no se sorprende cuando se encuentra pensando en su madre, el hambre y el desvelo hacen surgir nuevamente la sensación de ineptitud, angustia e ira de su yo más joven. Si tan solo…

Shouto abre los ojos y parpadea con fuerza. Su corazón late a un ritmo constante y en su interior algo se enrosca como si fuera una tira de papel sujeta sobre el fuego. No está seguro de qué ha activado las alarmas en su cabeza, pero su cuerpo está respondiendo a ello, su mente se afila, sus músculos se tensan. Entonces abre la boca y aspira, es ahí cuando lo nota:

El ambiente huele a madera quemada, pero no proviene de la fogata a unos pasos de él, no, el aroma posee algo que lo hace único. Huele a madera de roble y a humo blanco, pero no solo es eso, son capas de intensidad y pasión, una consistencia oscura, una fuerza única. Demoledor, picante y exigente. El aroma de un alfa furioso.

Pese al hambre y al dolor general de su cuerpo, Shouto responde al aroma como una llama que se ve alimentada hasta convertirse en una pira independiente. Es como si el aroma rugiera en su interior, inflando su sangre y animándolo a luchar.

Su respuesta es instintiva. El aroma a pino se arremolina a su alrededor delatando su posición como una señal brillante que apunta hacia él. La suya es la única esencia que responde, la única en todo el campamento. Shouto no pierde tiempo, se gira sobre su costado y comienza a morder la soga que sujeta sus manos.

—¿Qué estás-?

En algún punto tras él, el guardia se ha desplomado sin aire. Un grito feral, violento y salvaje, irrumpe la quietud de la noche, ante el otros más responden y el bosque estalla en una mezcla de aromas que alimentan la impaciencia que ha comenzado a sacudirse dentro de Shouto.

De pronto un aroma familiar llega hasta él y de la sorpresa Shouto detiene sus intentos por liberar sus muñecas. Intenso y potente azafrán, una enérgica esencia que se apresura a su lado.

—Ouji

[…]

 _Izuku_

El nombre es un eco profundo dentro de él; mientras lucha no deja de buscarlo, pero lo único que detecta es el aroma de sus hombres, el aroma a pino del que supone es el príncipe de Yuuei, y nada más. No encuentra el aroma a menta por ninguna parte.

Su impaciencia estalla inflamando la esencia de la madera que se quema, avivando la ferocidad de sus hombres, exigiendo la sangre de los demonios y la muerte de todo aquel que no se someta.

Uno de los demonios se interpone claramente en su camino, una chica rubia con colmillos pequeños y una sonrisa virulenta. Katsuki acepta el silencioso desafío y lucha sin titubear. El suyo es un combate sangriento, lleno de cortes y golpes casi mortales. Ella se mueve con una flexibilidad supernatural, bailando a su alrededor mientras esquiva sus golpes sin aparente esfuerzo, maniobra con dos espadas en forma de semiluna que giran a su alrededor cortándolo todo.

A Katsuki no le importa los cortes en su uniforme ni la sangre que comienza a empaparlo, su único objetivo es apartar a la mujer y buscar a Izuku.

Es como si ella oliera su impaciencia, como si pudiera leer la agitación que se mueve en su interior, entonces comienza a esquivarlo, a reírse cuando él se ve obligado a seguirla. Ella danza, indiferente a la muerte del grupo que los rodea, indiferente al grito de _retirada_ que uno de sus compañeros emite.

Katsuki solo quiere verla desaparecer.

Una de las espadas desciende hasta su pierna y el dolor del corte lo hace jadear. La otra espada baja con la intención de alcanzar el cuello descubierto, pero Katsuki hace pivote con la pierna herida y esquiva -el filo de la espada realiza un corte superficial- usando el impulso para volver y lanzar un golpe directo a la cara del demonio.

Ella se desploma en el suelo con la nariz sangrante y Katsuki vuelve a golpear hasta dejarla inconsciente, solo entonces retoma su camino a la zona donde los prisioneros aguardan.

—¡Izuku!

Sus ojos recorren cada rostro, cada figura que se encoge al verlo llegar, pero ninguno de ellos es Izuku.

—¡Eres tú!,—dice uno de los prisioneros y cuando Katsuki lo mira tarda un momento en ubicar el rostro de piel rosada y cuernos dorados.

En lugar de responderle, Katsuki se da la vuelta y sus ojos barren el campamento completo. La batalla ha terminado y sus hombres van de un lado a otro poniendo orden y atendiendo a los heridos. De entre todos se distinguen dos siluetas inmóviles enfrascadas en una conversación privada.

Tres zancadas y Katsuki se detiene frente al acompañante de Kirishima.

—¿Dónde está?

—Bakugou, espera-

—¿Dónde está?

El alfa parpadea, se frota las muñecas adoloridas y parece confuso ante el tono. Cuando el propio Kirishima intenta interponerse Katsuki lo aparta de un empujón.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

—¿Quién?

—Ouji, se refiere a-

—¿Dónde está Izuku?, ¿dónde está el omega que viajaba contigo?

En el silencio que sigue Katsuki es consciente del descompuesto latido de su corazón, nota la cara caliente y la impaciencia rugiendo con fuerza. Se queda quieto esperando la respuesta, como si en cualquier momento Izuku pudiese materializarse frente a él.

Entonces el príncipe pronuncia tres palabras malditas.

—No lo sé.

Tres palabras que lo paralizan en su lugar.

Y es como si algo estallara, como si una fina cuerda se rompiera. Vuelve a tener once años. Vuelve a estar en la playa viendo como se llevan a Izuku. Es perderlo de nuevo y verlo desvanecerse entre sus dedos.

Es verlo morir entre las aguas de un mar embravecido.

El grito que deja escapar es terrible, nace en su interior, en el abismo que existe en él, en el hueco de todo lo que ha perdido y le han arrebatado. Su aroma explota en tonalidades rojas y negras, su intensidad es avasalladora. Su poder es irrespirable.

Se mueve antes de que Kirishima reaccione. Embiste contra el príncipe y lo derriba sin dejar de gritar. No puede parar, si lo hace es posible que la desesperación lo consuma.

Continuará

.

 _n/a_

 _Llevo días reescribiendo este capítulo. Borrando y ajustando. Es el claro ejemplo de teng me falta B pero resulta que B no puede ser una escena completa y tiene que separarse hasta que el capítulo adquirió el doble del tamaño que se supone debería haber tenido._

 _Aghhhhhhhh_

 _Pero ya esta. Aquí esta. Se supone que era un capítulo corto y termino convirtiéndose en el capítulo más largo de BF. Estoy exhausta._

 _Pero bueno, sobre el capítulo, ya había personas temiendo por la integridad física de Todoroki una vez que se encontrara con Katsuki. Ya me dirán que opinan ahora._

 _Sé que soy malvada con el príncipe, al pobre muchacho le llueve sobre mojado. Lo cierto es que nuestro principe ha vivido una vida muy comoda, y siempre estuvo rodeado de sus guardias y de su maestro que lo cuidaban y lo protegían de todo. La vida real le ha dado una sacudida muy dura, pero es un chico inteligente y se las arreglara. Eso si sobrevive XD._

 _En fin, nos leemos en el que sigue, que ya va siendo hora de ver si Izuku se ha metido en más problemas._


	30. La Naturaleza del Miedo

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:** Tengo reviews por contestar, que no me he olvidado. Gracias por sus comentarios y adelante:

 **Pinkhyu** (Aun faltan varios capítulos para terminar así que espero que nos acompañes por aquí)  
 **Magu9095** (Mi deseo es conseguir que si Katsuki no grita con el encuentro, al menos los lectores lo harán)  
 **Casandra** (Shouto tendrá apoyo para superar su culpa y recuperar su confianza)  
 **TuQueridaAmys** (Gracias por comentar, no importa cuando lo hagas)  
 **RepolloUnicorniano** (Espero que estes mejor, gracias por seguir comentando)  
 **Jess** (No hay muro que detenga a Katsuki en su búsqueda)  
 **Layla Ackerman** (No, el pobre de todoroki no tiene ni idea de que paso)

.

 **Notas:** Tenemos más fanart (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤

La genial Boucle se dio a la tarea de representar el título de los capítulos como si fueran notas en el libro de Izuku. Las imagenes estan en la sección de Material Extra de Boquet de Flores de Mi Blog: roquel (punto) wordpress (punto) com

.

 **Sinopsis:** El miedo debería impulsarnos a luchar y no ser la excusa para huir.

.

.

 **Capítulo 30: La Naturaleza del Miedo**

—No vas a faltar, necesito que me dejes ocupar tu lugar.

La petición es absurda, Hitoshi sacude la mano como si el gesto pudiera apartar la idea, y en su lugar inquiere:

—Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta, ¿cómo conoces a mi maestro? Quiero saber quién eres y cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí.

Las cejas de Izuku se fruncen, su boca forma una delgada línea, pero Hitoshi no cede. Al final el muchacho suspira y se lo explica.

 _Todoroki-ouji y Aizawa, aquí._

Es oírlo y sentir que las puertas en su mente se abren.

En todo el tiempo que lleva encerrado Hitoshi ha procurado no pensar en el pasado, el recuerdo de su madre, de sus amigos, de su vida en el palacio se asemeja más a un sueño difuso que a una realidad posible. No quiere recordar el día en que lo esclavizaron, ni como su intento de escape lo llevo hasta su unión con Neito.

Todos esos son recuerdos que procura esconder en lo profundo de él, donde la vergüenza, la culpa y la ira vibran en tonos intensos y devastadores. Prefiere concentrarse en cuidar de Neito, en intentar aliviar el dolor que late en él y en cubrir las fisuras de su corazón.

Pero al escuchar el nombre de Shota Aizawa los recuerdos vuelve a él como una marejada que lo golpea en plena cara. Recuerda a su maestro, _su tío_ , alto y rígido, impartiendo sus clases, controlando a un grupo bullicioso de niños que aspiran a convertirse en la guardia del ouji. Recuerda su rostro vulnerable cuando se sentó en el comedor junto a su madre para informarle de la desaparición de su padre. Recuerda su apoyo, silencioso y callado, mientras ambos trataban de mantener la tristeza de su madre a raya.

Tras la desaparición de su padre, su madre se sumió en un duelo tan intenso que durante noches enteras él se quedó junto a su cama temiendo perderla, pensar en lo que pasó con ella cuando él desapareció lo hace temer lo peor.

Esos recuerdos vuelven a él con fuerza mientras escucha el relato del omega que ha llegado para salvar a Neito.

Es un relato largo, increíble y asombroso.

Aunque Izuku se esmera en ser un narrador imparcial no puede evitar que su aroma fluctué cada vez que evoca un recuerdo: El naufragio, su vida en las montañas, su viaje en barco, y cada paso que lo llevo en un viaje que ha terminado de vuelta en las celdas.

Es un relato tan impresionante que Hitoshi no lo creería si no fuera porque el aroma a menta no oculta mentiras ni secretos. Su asombro crece con cada detalle, cada palabra, hasta que finalmente Izuku repite su petición.

—Tienes que dejarme ocupar tu lugar.

La única respuesta que Hitoshi puede dar es:

—No

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que no.

—Pero-

—¿No lo entiendes? No tienes mi tamaño, no te pareces a mí, no tienes la marca de un alfa, ¿cómo crees que vas a engañar a los guardias?

—Los engañe antes. Puedo dibujar una flor en mi pecho.

—¿Con qué tinte?

—Algo se me ocurrirá.

—Aun suponiendo que puedas dibujar una flor falsa y ellos no se den cuenta, mira el tamaño que tienes, la complexión, tu aroma…

—Ellos no lo ven así. Ellos solo se fijan en las flores.

—¿Crees que los guardias no se darán cuenta que uno de nosotros es más pequeño que el resto? ¿no crees que se den cuenta de que no te han visto antes?

—Eso espero.

—¡¿Esperas?!

—Escucha, sé que es un riesgo, pero debo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

Izuku toma aire y cuando responde lo hace mirándolo a la cara. Posee los rasgos asociados a su género: curvas suaves, labios mullidos, rostro delgado y encantador; pero la firmeza de su mirada y su resolución son un gesto digno de contemplar.

—Si queremos vencer tenemos que estudiar al incienso. Tengo una teoría y quiero ponerla en práctica.

—El incienso no te afecta a ti.

—No, pero creo que es débil ante las feromonas omega. Es lo que quiero comprobar.

—¿Quieres ir con el resto del grupo alfa e intentar usar tu aroma para ver si consigues poner al incienso a raya?

La mirada de Izuku se desvía a la izquierda y vuelve—Sí

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

El aroma a menta se enrosca alrededor de su dueño como una capa protectora.

—No es-

—Estás mintiendo, ¿qué otra cosa quieres hacer yendo con el grupo alfa?

Los ojos verdes se apartan. Hitoshi lo ve tragar salivar, tironear de su oreja.

—Si quieres que te ayude tienes que decirme la verdad.

El muchacho suspira y finalmente lo mira.

—Estoy buscando a alguien, creo que está aquí, creo que está con el grupo nuevo. Quiero encontrarlo. Necesito encontrarlo. Según sé ya los dejaron salir, con toda seguridad estarán incorporándose a los grupos de trabajo. Si voy tal vez-

No termina la frase, se agita nervioso en su lugar y se rasca la nariz con la mirada fija en algún punto a lo lejos. El aroma a menta crece y se tambalea con una emoción indefinida.

 _¿Quién es la persona que puede hacerte reaccionar así?_

Hitoshi suspira—El riesgo es demasiado alto, si los guardias te ven-

—En un grupo grande será imposible que me presten atención.

—Debes entender que no podrás vagar a voluntad. Los grupos son trasladados a su estación de trabajo y ahí se quedan hasta la hora de la comida.

—Pero todos se juntan para comer.

—Sí, nos llevan al comedor y usan el incienso para mantenernos controlados. Después volvemos a trabajar y al final regresamos aquí.

—Es perfecto. Es justo lo que quiero. Si todos están ahí…

—Todos los que trabajan en los puertos. Los que trabajan en los túneles comen en otra parte. Los que trabajan en las minas comen en otra parte.

—¿Cuántos grupos hay?

—No estoy seguro, no sabemos cuántas cúpulas son. Que sepa hay al menos seis, podría haber más, usualmente nos llegan noticias cuando traen a parejas de otras secciones, pero la información no siempre es fiable.

—Bien, lo tendré en cuenta; pero tienes que entender esto, **tengo** **que ir.**

Hitoshi sacude la cabeza, pero no importa cuantas veces lo repita, Izuku insiste. Una y otra vez enlistando todas las precauciones que va a tomar. Hitoshi aparta los ojos de él y descubre que Neito los mira.

 _¿No estabas dormido?_

Quiere acercarse y preguntarle cómo se siente, pero es ver su postura encogida, sus ojos filosos y su expresión inescrutable para saber que cualquier pregunta sobre su estado se quedará sin respuesta.

Los ojos de Neito, a diferencia de los de Izuku, no transmiten una entereza calmada, la suya está llena de ira y dolor. Es completamente diferente de la mirada veleidosa, sarcástica y viva que tenía cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

A veces Hitoshi sueña con volver a ver esa expresión.

—Necesito…—dice Izuku sin darse cuenta de que Neito lo mira con una expresión iracunda.

—¡Cállate!,—interrumpe su compañero con una voz seca y baja—Es tarde y queremos dormir.

Neito lo mira, su orden es clara - _quiero dormir_ \- y Hitoshi se mueve hacia él sin dudar. Se recuesta a su lado, sin tocarlo, dándole la espalda a la entrada y acomodándose de tal forma que su cuerpo cubra la esquina donde su compañero duerme.

Los ojos de Neito se mantienen fijos en él y lentamente su expresión pierde su aire afilado hasta que sus parpados se baten perezosos antes de cerrarse por completo. Solo así, en esos raros momentos en los que todo el mundo duerme, el rostro de Neito pierde su tozuda rigidez. Solo ahí Hitoshi puede mirarlo sin provocar un enfrentamiento verbal.

La ira de Neito siempre es afilada, abrasiva, el miedo la inflama y la hace estallar. Neito lo desprecia y él no lo culpa.

 _No puedo protegerte, y lo sabes. El miedo saca lo peor de ti, pero no hay nada que hacer; el miedo forma parte de la naturaleza de todo omega._

—Miedo.

Un pensamiento repentino lo arranca de su contemplación, se gira buscando la silueta de Izuku que se desdibuja entre las sombras.

—¿No tienes miedo?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No tienes miedo de salir y que te descubran? ¿No tienes miedo de lo que podrían hacerte si se enteran que eres un omega sin pareja?

La sombra se mueve, a esa distancia Hitoshi no puede verle el rostro, pero su voz no tiembla cuando responde:

—Lo tengo. El miedo vive en mí, pero eso no va a detenerme. Tengo que encontrarlo.

Los ojos de Hitoshi vuelven a caer sobre el rostro dormido de Neito, su resolución se cristaliza como una imagen clara.

—Está bien—murmura en voz baja sin moverse—Te ayudaré.

[…]

—Me temo que su viaje ha sido en vano, Capitán. La investigación apenas ha comenzado y no puedo permitirle formar parte de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el Coronel Nezu fue quien la solicito, y siendo usted el capitán de su guardia, debo considerar que podría haber un conflicto de intereses si le permito acceder a los testigos y a la información que tenemos.

—Vaya, Kurogiri, ha sido una bonita manera de decirme que no confías en que no tomaré el asunto en mis manos.

—Capitán Hawks, no ha sido mi intención ofenderlo. Simplemente estoy dejando en claro por qué no puedo permitirle participar en la investigación sobre la destrucción de la aldea Ishiyama.

—Y eso me ha quedado claro, pero no vengo a interferir en su trabajo, vengo por órdenes del Coronel para evitar que las pesquisas queden… como decirlo, relegadas.

—Esa es una acusación-

—No estoy acusando a nadie, solo quiero evitar que la guerra del General se interponga en lo que el Coronel Nezu considera prioridad: Encontrar y enjuiciar al culpable por el asesinato de Ishiyama y de la gente bajo su cuidado.

—La investigación podría tomar meses…

—El Coronel está al tanto de la situación, por eso he venido yo dado que mi persona es reemplazable.

—Me cuesta trabajo creer que el Capitán de la guardia del Coronel Nezu pueda considerarse una persona prescindible.

—Eso es porque no estás familiarizado con nuestra organización, Kurogiri, pero está bien. Y ahora, ¿en dónde están mis aposentos?

—Mis ayudantes lo llevaran hasta allá, si me disculpa tengo deberes que atender.

Hawks lo ve marchar y después sigue a la mujer soldado que lo guía a través de pasillos amplios y bien iluminados hasta su habitación.

—Estaré fuera por si me necesita—dice la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez solo, Hawks sonríe:

—Muy bien, y ahora, ¿cómo me deshago de ella?

[…]

Izuku estudia los mapas que le dio Itsuka y con ayuda de Hitoshi los va perfeccionando. Los separa por niveles y añade notas, flechas, horarios. Escribe con una aguja mojada en tinta azul y procura no romper el papel mientras escribe números que identifican las secciones y el nivel de vigilancia. Cuando termina los estudia hasta memorizarlos por completo, después los enrolla y los esconde en la celda de Neito.

La parte más difícil de su plan es conseguir material que le permita dibujar una flor sobre su cuerpo, y tras muchas pruebas Izuku descubre que no cuenta con los sustitutos adecuados para poder llevar acabo su plan. La solución la ofrece Neito mientras finge que no los escucha barajear opciones.

—Véndala.

Es ahí donde Izuku descubre que Neito no ha sido la primera ni la última persona que ha perdido su flor a manos de Shigaraki. La diferencia radica en que Neito es una de sus víctimas favoritas ya que su flor siempre vuelve cuando la piel cicatriza a diferencia de otros cuya flor tarda en volver.

—Tendrás que sangrar—dice Neito aún sin mirarlo.

—Solo así no levantaras sospechas—añade Hitoshi con una expresión afligida.

Izuku asiente, el miedo vuelve a enroscarse en él como tentáculos que rodean su corazón, pero aun así se sienta a un costado de Hitoshi, cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños.

En cuanto los colmillos de Hitoshi se clavan sobre la suave piel de su antebrazo su aroma se sacude con violencia y el dolor se dispara a todo lo largo del brazo. La sangre tibia se desliza hasta su codo y gotea al suelo.

Izuku se muerde la mano hasta que finalmente la presión sobre su brazo cede y tras calmar el frenético latido de su corazón, comienza a limpiar la herida deprisa y con una eficiencia nacida de la costumbre.

—Recuerda mezclarte con el grupo—repite Hitoshi por centésima vez—no te alejes de ellos. A algunos no les hará gracia verte ahí, ten cuidado con esos, pero lo más importante es que no llames la atención sobre ti.

—Lo sé.

Se marcha en cuanto el grupo alfa se mueve.

Reunidos frente a la puerta del primer piso, Izuku procura ignorar las expresiones alarmadas y furiosas de aquellos que lo rodean, el aroma del grupo alfa es intenso y está cargado de una impaciencia e ira aplastantes. Lucha contra el miedo que se agita en su interior como una tormenta inclemente amenazando con ahogarlo.

—Maldita sea—oye el murmullo en algún punto a su izquierda—Shinsou se ha vuelto loco, ¿cómo le permite venir? Está arriesgando todo.

—Esto es absurdo—dice otra voz en algún punto detrás de él.

—Estás solo—está vez el murmullo viene del alfa a su derecha—nadie aquí va a meterse en problemas por tu culpa, ¿me oyes? No queremos involucrarnos.

Izuku aparta la mirada y se concentra en controlar el temblor en sus manos.

Conforme estudia al grupo descubre que no todos lo miran con antipatía, varios de ellos le dedican expresiones de preocupación y simpatía, pero ninguno se acerca.

 _No seas un debilucho._

Izuku toma aire, aprieta los puños, y controla su aroma hasta ahogarlo casi por completo. Cuando la reja se abre, Izuku avanza con el resto.

—¿Shigaraki estuvo aquí anoche?,—en cuanto oye la pregunta Izuku se echa a temblar, pero no deja de avanzar.

—No estuve aquí anoche—responde alguien—y él siempre se presenta sin aviso, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Izuku no alcanza a oír el resto de la conversación una vez que se han alejado. Tiene que tomar aire y concentrarse en el camino.

Después de la reja el grupo avanza varios metros hasta que el túnel se amplía formando una especie de semiesfera con una puerta de entrada y salida. En la estancia hay varias torres altas que emiten un rastro blanco de humo. Al olerlo Izuku detecta los delicados patrones de la leche dulce, su reacción instintiva es arrugar la nariz ante la dulcísima fragancia que inunda el espacio.

Casi de inmediato nota que la tensión en el grupo se disuelve y que su paso se aligera. Izuku los imita sin dejar de observar.

Cruzando la segunda puerta encuentran un vagón metálico, los guardias gritan ordenes en voz alta y los organizan para sentarse. Cuando el vagón está lleno los guardias seleccionan a dos prisioneros para que impulsen el transporte usando la manija larga que hay en la parte trasera. La manija sube y baja mientras el vagón se desplaza por los túneles rápidamente.

Conforme ascienden el aire del túnel se refresca e Izuku entrecierra los ojos cuando la luz del exterior crece en intensidad. La parada es una pequeña estación en la cual los guardias los organizan para guiarlos hasta una estructura inmensa donde de inmediato el grupo entero es separado y llevado a distintas estaciones para trabajar.

A Izuku le toca sentarse con su grupo a pulir las planchas de madera. El ambiente es relajado y mecánico, el grupo alfa se mueve con lentitud pero sin pausa. Con muchísimo cuidado Izuku estudia los alrededores. Localiza a los guardias encaramados en una plataforma alta supervisando el taller, hay más en las entradas charlando animadamente.

Mientras trabaja Izuku espesa su aroma de manera que toque a los alfa más cercanos, pero ninguno de ellos da señales de reconocerlo.

Las cejas de Izuku se fruncen.

 _Muy bien, no basta solo con mi presencia, ¿qué hace falta?_

Se muerde los labios sin dejar de lijar. El trabajo es pesado, monótono y tedioso, y aunque le permite barajear ideas y planes también exige un esfuerzo físico agotador. Para cuando llega la hora de la comida Izuku nota la rigidez en su torso.

El comedor se encuentra en otro edificio largo, dentro hay varias mesas con raciones simples y odres de agua. El espacio huele a leche dulce, Izuku descubre que en cada esquina hay colgadas fuentes de incienso cerca del techo.

—¡A comer!

La orden consigue que todo el grupo se mueva hacia las mesas con lentitud, una vez que todos están dentro las puertas se cierran para que el incienso siga concentrándose. Apenas los guardias se marchan Izuku se mueve entre el grupo escudriñando rostros e intentando detectar el aroma que busca.

El aroma a miel dificulta las cosas, Izuku empieza a sentir el malestar de estar tanto tiempo bajo su influencia: Su estómago se revuelve nervioso amenazando con escupir bilis y hay una palpitación tenue en la parte posterior de su cráneo que anuncia un dolor de cabeza sin precedentes; aún así recorre la estancia de lado a lado mirando y estudiando cada rostro. Cuando se da cuenta de que Katsuki no está ahí no puede evitar pellizcarse la nariz.

 _Hora del plan B._

De la mesa, Izuku toma tres odres de agua, después escoge a su víctima. El alfa esta sentado junto a pared en el centro de la estancia, oculto entre dos grandes bancos que permanecen vacíos.

Izuku se arrodilla frente a él y toma aire. Sin pausa vacía el primer odre de agua sobre la cabeza del alfa y le limpia el rostro, el cuello y los hombros con una de las servilletas de tela que había en la mesa asegurándose que el aroma a miel ya no impregna su cuerpo; al mismo tiempo enriquece su aroma hasta que la menta es una presencia casi solida que los rodea a ambos. Los parpados del alfa se sacuden e Izuku vuelve a empapar la tela y con ella limpia una vez más su rostro mientras su aroma se convierte en una barrera contra la miel dulce.

—¿Qué?

El alfa intenta apartarse, pero Izuku presiona la servilleta húmeda contra su nariz y boca mientras usa su otra mano para mantenerlo en su lugar.

—Escucha, escucha, no tengo tiempo.

—¿Dónde…? Tu aroma, eres-

—¡Escucha! Es la hora de la comida, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que los guardias vuelvan, necesito hablar contigo.

—El incienso, ¿cómo has podido-?

—Por favor, tienes que escucharme. Estoy buscando a alguien. Necesito que me digas si lo has visto. Es rubio, tiene los ojos de un color escarlata intenso, y tiene una flor de gladiolos roja, es una flor alargada como si fuera una espada. La tiene aquí, en el hombro, nace en su corazón y crece hacia su hombro. Su nombre es Katsuki. Katsuki Bakugou, ¿lo conoces?, ¿lo has visto?

—No, no conozco a nadie con esa descripción.

El corazón de Izuku se sacude.

—Bien, eh, de acuerdo… entonces dime si has oído de alguien que haya mencionado al príncipe de Yuuei, o que… que intentara escapar.

—¡Ah!, no, no recuerdo… no estoy seguro.

Izuku no se rinde y sigue haciendo preguntas, intentando recolectar más piezas de información que le permitan encontrar a Kacchan.

Cuando los guardias abren las puertas, Izuku se mezcla con el grupo para regresar al trabajo mientras el alfa lucha sin éxito contra el incienso. Esa noche Izuku vuelve a la celda de Hitoshi, exhausto, con los hombros rígidos y el aroma a miel impregnando su piel.

—¿Y bien?

Izuku se frota las manos y nota los dedos entumidos, el miedo se desdobla en su interior combinándose con el cansancio y la desesperanza.

 _No seas un debilucho._

Izuku se endereza y lo mira.

—Volveré a intentarlo.

[…]

En el día Hawks pasea por los astilleros observando el trabajo constante de los esclavos que construyen barcos para la armada del General, por la tarde visita las barracas de los soldados y se entretiene con ellos apostando, entrenando o simplemente charlando.

Su presencia es efervescente y la mayoría de los guardias lo reciben con los brazos abiertos. La mujer soldado que le hace compañía siempre se queda atrás, distraída mientras Hawks hace reír a los muchachos con sus chistes fáciles y su sonrisa eterna.

Por las noches, antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones, Hawks recorre los amplios pasillos de la fortaleza con su sombra detrás. Contempla los cuadros que adornan las paredes y las antigüedades que se exhiben a plena vista.

También toma nota de todas las puertas que encuentra cerradas.

En una noche en particular, mientras pasea cerca de la única puerta doble que siempre se encuentra con llave, Hawks se topa con la última persona que habría esperado encontrar.

—Buenas noches, General.

—Capitán Hawks, que gran sorpresa, ¿dando un paseo nocturno?

Pese a su tono cortés su expresión es inescrutable mientras le dirige una mirada a la mujer que camina detrás. Hawks puede oírla contener el aliento.

—Estoy conociendo el lugar, General—responde mirando hacia la puerta abierta, solo alcanza a distinguir el inicio de una escalera que desciende antes de que Kurogiri se adelante a cerrar con una llave que después entrega a su señor—¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—Por supuesto que no, Capitán. Espero que su estancia con nosotros no resulte tediosa. Kurogiri me ha dicho que la investigación sobre la aldea de Ishiyama procede como debería, pero en esta clase de situaciones los resultados pueden tardar. Tal vez lo mejor sea volver con el Coronel Nezu y esperar por el informe final.

—Dudo que el Coronel sea benevolente con mi fracaso, prefiero esperar aquí.

—Si así lo desea, que su estancia sea grata. Buenas noches, Capitán.

—Una petición, General, si me permite. Me gustaría conocer los túneles de la Ciudadela Subterránea, he oído hablar de las cúpulas que hay allá abajo y quería echarles un vistazo.

—Solo los salvajes viven ahí.

—Lo sé, pero tengo interés por ver el trabajo que han hecho.

En el silencio que sigue a su petición, Hawks procura mantener un gesto sereno y al final su paciencia obtiene frutos:

—Me encargare de que Kurogiri organice un recorrido, Capitán.

—No es necesario, puedo ir por mi cuenta.

—Debo insistir.

—Como ordene, General.

Le ofrece una reverencia mientras el hombre y su mano derecha se alejan. Hawks retoma su camino y cuando está de vuelta en su habitación la sonrisa en su rostro desaparece.

 _Otro día y Shigaraki sigue sin aparecer._

[…]

Son días de ensayos, largas conversaciones y un trabajo extenuante.

El miedo sigue ahí agitándose como una avecilla herida que busca escapar. El miedo ruge y se arremolina a la espera de que alguien se acerque a comprobar su identidad. Tiene miedo cuando los guardias lo miran o cuando camina entre el grupo alfa. Tiene miedo cada vez que sale y cada vez que vuelve, y aún así no se rinde.

Cada noche Izuku llega a dormir sin sueños, se despierta temprano para atender a sus pacientes y luego va a trabajar en los astilleros. Procura moverse entre los grupos en busca de nuevas personas que interrogar, es fácil hacerlo cuando los guardias solo se preocupan por contarlos y tenerlos calmados, así que Izuku cambia de sección en sección buscando alguien que pueda darle una pista sobre el paradero de Kacchan.

Tras muchos intentos encuentra a un alfa robusto con el pelo platino y unas cejas tupidas que si bien no conoce a Katsuki le ofrece una reacción inesperada cuando oye mencionar al príncipe.

—¡¿Conoces a Todoroki-ouji?!

—Sí, lo conozco, desembarco conmigo—la emoción de Izuku hace fluctuar su aroma enriqueciendo los contrastes y provocando que el alfa reaccione con el mismo ímpetu.

—¡¿Todoroki-ouji está aquí?!

—Sí, sí, ¿quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Tetsutetsu, ¿cómo es que conoces al príncipe?

—Es una historia muy larga y no tenemos tiempo, ¿eres tú uno de los guardias del príncipe? Sé que había cuatro de ustedes.

El dolor que cruza por la cara del alfa es indescriptible.

—Éramos cuatro, pero ahora solo quedo yo.

—¿Qué?

—No sé que sucedió. La última vez que los vi nos dividimos en dos grupos, uno viajo a la prisión en lo alto de las montañas y el otro a la prisión del valle. Kirishima y yo fuimos a las montañas, cuando llegamos nos separaron y no lo volví a ver. En la prisión me encontré con una chica omega que vivía en mi aldea, su nombre es Ibara Shiozaki, la convencí de que me ayudara a salir. Intento llevarme un cuchillo, pero la descubrieron y nos encerraron en las celdas. Yo…

El alfa se atraganta y un ramalazo de vergüenza cruza su rostro antes de que consiga controlarse.

—Ella y yo terminamos emparejándonos y nos trajeron aquí. No encontré a ninguno de mis amigos, pensé que ellos se habían quedado atrás pero después empezaron los rumores de que las prisiones se estaban cerrando. Llegaron más grupos, o al menos eso me han dicho, pero ninguno de mis compañeros está en mi cúpula y hasta el momento no he podido buscarlos.

—Shouto logró contactar a Kirishima, y Kirishima escribió de vuelta con noticias sobre el incienso y sus sospechas.

—¿Kirishima sigue vivo?

—Lo estaba entonces, tuvimos que marcharnos poco después, aún estaba en la prisión.

—Pero si no está aquí entonces está muerto. El rumor decía que aquellos sin pareja serían sacrificados.

—¿Puedes describirlos? Tal vez los haya visto.

Y Tetsutetsu lo hace, pero Izuku no consigue evocar a nadie con esas descripciones.

—Dime—murmura Tetsutetsu con el trozo de servilleta húmedo pegado contra su boca y sus ojos recorriendo al grupo alfa—¿cómo has logrado repeler al incienso?

—Me temo que es temporal y hasta el momento solo puedo hacerlo si primero te lavo para quitar los rastros de incienso de tu cuerpo. Si no lo hago así no funciona.

—¿Las feromonas omega combaten el incienso?

—Solo si no nos movemos y te mantengo limpio, pero empiezo a sospechar que tal vez si varios omega trabajan juntos sus feromonas sean suficientes para combatir al incienso.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—El aroma a miel regula el ritmo cardiaco y activa la sensación de bienestar y calma, el incienso lo combina con algún tipo de droga que neutraliza la voluntad, pero el aroma de los omega es rico en contrastes que activan la naturaleza excitable de un alfa. Pueden calmarlo y estimularlo tan solo cambiando los contrastes de su aroma. Creo que si los omega consiguen coordinarse y unifican su esencia podrían crear una especie de capa protectora contra el incienso.

—No lo sé, he pasado mucho tiempo junto a mi omega, en ocasiones utilizaron el incienso para trasladarnos y aunque ella estaba ahí y su aroma era intenso, nunca pudo oponerse al incienso.

—Creo… creo que es porque tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Cuando los omegas tienen miedo su aroma se deteriora, es posible que en ese estado el remedio no funcione.

—Tu… tu no hueles a miedo.

—Lo mantengo bajo control, pero no es fácil… espera, ¿oyes eso? Los guardias regresan. Volveré a buscarte, mientras tanto hazme un favor y cuando vuelvas a tu cúpula, ¿puedes preguntarle al resto si conocen a Bakugou? Diles la descripción que te he dado e intenta averiguar si alguno de ellos lo ha visto.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?

—Sé de alguien que conoce una salida.

[…]

Sus uñas escarban sin tregua la piel junto a su clavícula. Rasca con tanta saña que el tejido cicatrizado va adquiriendo un tono rojizo intenso. Cuando se aburre le da por recorrer el borde de su celda, ida y vuelta, estudiando la forma de los barrotes, el techo y el piso de tierra.

Lo único que se oye es el gruñido de las bestias que ocupan las celdas vecinas, eso hasta que distingue el inconfundible sonido de pasos acercándose.

—Ya era hora, Kurogiri

De pie frente a la puerta sus uñas vuelven a hurgar en la piel enrojecida.

—El General ha levantado tu castigo, Shigaraki—y mientras lo dice Kurogiri hace girar la llave que abre la reja—Puedes salir.

—¿El viejo me ha perdonado?

—El General espera que este castigo te permita controlar tus impulsos en un futuro.

—Esto no habría pasado si no hubieras decidido venderme.

—Tus decisiones fueron imprudentes. La destrucción de la aldea Ishiyama ha provocado que el Coronel Nezu se niegue a pagar su tributo y también ha solicitado que todos sus soldados le sean devueltos.

—Deberíamos matar a esa rata, nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas.

—El General lo está considerando, pero no puede ser un ataque abierto, no podemos permitir que el resto de los Coroneles decidan imitarlo.

Tomura se ríe entre dientes mientra se aleja de la jaula. Kurogiri lo sigue sin decir nada.

—¿Qué novedades hay?

—La flota de los salvajes se ha marchado, el General ha comenzado con los preparativos para cruzar el mar e iniciar con la conquista de Yuuei.

—Al fin.

—¿Han capturado al príncipe?

—Dabi encabeza el grupo que se encarga de su captura, aún no se han reportado.

—Y dudo que lo haga, cuando lo veas será porque llega con el príncipe salvaje, tal vez deba ir a buscarlo.

—Lo siento, Shigaraki, el General te ha dejado salir, pero tienes prohibido abandonar la Ciudadela hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el General quiere que asumas el control de las fuerzas que zarparan hacia Yuuei.

Shigaraki se detiene y sonríe.

—Bien, en ese caso, encontraré algo aquí con que entretenerme.

[…]

—Necesito que me hables de la salida.

Hitoshi alza el rostro para recibir a Izuku mientras Neito se aparta de su regazo y se encoge en la esquina donde están las mantas que hacen su cama. Los dedos de Hitoshi caen sobre su pierna y se frotan entre sí.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, ¿has encontrado a la persona que buscabas?

—No, aún no, pero creo que estoy cerca, ahora necesito que me hables de la salida.

HItoshi le dirige una mirada a Neito cuyos ojos permanecen fijos en Izuku; su expresión es dura y afilada.

—Si lo que quieres es marcharte-

—Quiero que todos nos marchemos, dime, ¿dónde está la salida?

—En los túneles más profundos, en la zona conocida como la jaula.

—¿Qué hay ahí?

Vuelve a mirar a Neito quien lo mira ahora con una expresión rígida.

—Shinsou

Al oír la impaciencia de Izuku, Hitoshi suspira.

—Usualmente cuando algún alfa pierde a su omega el desbalance emocional, el estrés y la impotencia lo llevan a un estado feral. Es algo muy común entre los chicos que hay aquí, no están capacitados para manejar la ruptura de su vínculo empático de forma tan abrupta, así que enloquecen. Se los llevan a la jaula y ahí los dejan morir.

El aroma a menta se sacude, amargo y oscuro delata el miedo y el pánico que se agita en Izuku. Hitoshi espera hasta que el aroma es puesto bajo control antes de proseguir con su relato.

—Cuando algún alfa comete una infracción los envían ahí durante un periodo corto, no son muchos quienes tiene oportunidad de rebelarse, a veces intentan luchar para mantener a su cachorro si tiene la fortuna de estar presentes durante el parto, otros como yo intentan oponerse a que Shigaraki se lleve lo que es nuestro. Pasé unos días en la jaula cuando luche contra él porque intentaba llevarse la flor de Neito. Esa vez fracasé, pero a cambio descubrí que hay una salida allá abajo. Aunque la llamo jaula en realidad es una zona abierta que conduce a un túnel larguísimo que se pierde en las montañas. Los alfa ferales siguen el túnel y desaparecen, yo fui tras ellos.

—¿Escapaste?

—Si lo hubiera hecho no estaría aquí—responde Neito con una voz que se asemeja más a un latigazo—La salida es una trampa.

Los ojos de Izuku van de uno a otro esperando que alguien termine el relato. Hitoshi suspira, pero antes de que pueda explicarse Neito interviene.

—En el túnel habitan bestias Noumu y matan a todo aquel que intente cruzarlo.

—Podemos burlarlas—la mentira de Hitoshi se ha convertido en una respuesta automática, y la repite sin vergüenza—Podemos salir.

La respuesta de Neito siempre ha sido un ' _No'_ seco y obcecado _;_ parasorpresa de Hitoshi esta vez recibe una palabra llena de una ira amarga.

—Mientes.

Izuku deja entrever su confusión, el miedo vuelve a sacudirse en la celda, pero Hitoshi solo tiene ojos para Neito.

—Dijiste que había una salida—murmura Izuku con voz frágil.

—Hay una salida—irrumpe Neito con voz fría—¿no lo entiendes? Los omega se encargan de los campos de cultivo que están en el exterior, las huertas custodiadas por esas bestias, porque esas cosas no los atacan. Solo un omega podría atravesar ese túnel y salir con vida, eso si las bestias no intentan impedir que te marches.

El asombro deja a Hitoshi mudo y tras un momento consigue decir:

—¿Lo sabías?

—¿Crees que soy estúpido?,—es la respuesta afilada—Sé que quieres convencerme para que me vaya sin ti. Sé que quieres hacerme creer que podremos irnos juntos cuando en realidad estás dispuesto a morir aquí como un imbécil.

 _¿Por eso nunca te has querido ir?_

No se atreve a formular la pregunta en voz alta, pero antes de que consiga decir algo Izuku vuelve a intervenir para recordarles que él sigue ahí.

—Aunque solamente los omega puedan huir es una salida y tenemos que considerarla. Si los omega se marchan, el grupo alfa tendrían el camino libre para luchar.

—Ningún omega querrá irse—responde Hitoshi—especialmente no aquellos cuyos hijos siguen aquí. No abandonaran a sus cachorros.

La respuesta de Izuku no es la que se espera.

—¿Y si los cachorros están muertos?

La pregunta provoca que algo dentro de Hitoshi cristalice y al mismo tiempo el miedo de Neito se agita con fuerza.

—¿Tienes pruebas?,—pregunta Neito

—No, pero puedo conseguirlas.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

El aroma a menta se enrosca al alrededor de su dueño, Hitoshi puede detectar el miedo, intenso y potente, que emana de él; pese a eso la expresión de Izuku rezuma decisión y firmeza.

—Iré a buscarlos.

Continuará

.

 _n/a_

 _Izuku modalidad espía, si Katsuki se entera seguro que le da algo._

 _Nos vemos en el que sigue. Saludos._


	31. La Esencia del Valor

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Kiki639: ¡** Gracias por seguir por aquí y recordar lo que ha pasado! XD

 **Vay-Hale:** Sí, Katsuki se tragara la lengua del susto cuando sepa en que anda metido Izuku, y luego se lo comera a besos.

 **GabyLyann:** Saber que puedo conmoverte siempre es un placer para mí.

 **Moshevi:** Izuku hará algo estúpido, que no te quepa la duda.

 **Jess:** Como siempre gracias por comentar. Intentaremos que todos sobrevivan.

 **Guess: ¡** Te acordaste de Ibara!, el grupo de Kiri llego a la prisión y poco tiempo después atraparon a Ibara intentando llevarle un cuchillo. Tres meses después, que es cuando Katsuki le pide la tinta a Denki, él se acuerda de Ibara, así que técnicamente si paso tiempo de un evento a otro.

 **Rocio Dearleben:** Una parte más de Izuku, luego volveremos con Katsuki.

.

 **Sinopsis:** Si ayudo a una sola persona a tener esperanza, no habré vivido en vano (Martin Luther King)

.

.

 **Capítulo 31: La Esencia del Valor**

Cada día Izuku sale de la cúpula con la firme intención de encontrar a Katsuki, cada alfa que entrevista podría representar la pista que necesita para llegar a él. Por las noches estudia los mapas y si puede los va puliendo, aunque hay muchos túneles que permanecen en blanco.

Su intención de encontrar a los cachorros desaparecidos se topa con un muro pues nadie que viva en las cúpulas sabe a dónde los llevan, nadie sabe qué hacen con ellos y el único omega adulto que acepta ayudarlo con sus mapas le deja claro con muchas señas que tampoco está seguro de su destino.

—¿No te has cansado de la misma respuesta? No importa a quién le preguntes, ninguno de ellos lo sabe.

—Debe haber una pista en alguna parte.

La conversación se repite cada noche, distintas palabras, mismo tono y sentido. El escepticismo de Neito es filoso, sus preguntas son verdades que estallan en la cara de Izuku, aunque él se niega a rendirse. Cada vez que Neito lo confronta con la prueba de su fracaso, Izuku sacude la cabeza y se esfuerza aún más para buscar pistas, detalles, información que lo pueda llevar a Katsuki o a los cachorros.

Y no la encuentra.

El calor se vuelve insoportable, el aire húmedo que se respira dentro de las estaciones de trabajo le da dolor de cabeza; eso, aunado con el aroma a miel dulce que persiste en su cuerpo cada noche, provocan que Izuku comience a sentir nauseas cada vez que entra en la zona del comedor. Llega un momento en que le resulta imposible comer en las tardes, su estómago es un nudo tenso que se niega a asentarse.

Por las noches pica su cena repasando la conversación de ese día buscando conexiones que tal vez haya pasado por alto. Comienza a ignorar los incisivos comentarios de Neito aunque cada uno de ellos se apila en su mente como un recordatorio constante de que su búsqueda sigue siendo infructuosa.

Cuando la herida de su brazo comienza a cicatrizar, Izuku es consciente de que es cuestión de tiempo hasta que los guardias sospechen de las vendas que sigue llevando. El pensamiento alimenta su miedo y el estrés comienza a afectar sus horas de sueño.

Su trabajo en los astilleros se resiente, comienza a hacer pausas cuando el cansancio resulta insoportable y conforme pasan los días Izuku empieza a notar la pesadez de aquellos que se hallan cerca del colapso.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo—exclama Neito un día cuando Izuku vuelve de trabajar con una expresión demacrada—Lo que haces es inútil.

Izuku traga con esfuerzo, siente que tiene una capa de miel pegada a su paladar agravando su nausea. Cuando se sienta su cuerpo entero emite un suspiro de dolor; los músculos de manos, piernas y hombros están rígidos. Su estómago ha comenzado a revolverse ante la idea del hambre.

—¿Tienes agua?,—pregunta Izuku tras un momento

Hitoshi le extiende el odre lleno sin decir nada.

—¿Me has oído?

Izuku bebe ávido, hace una pausa para controlar el latido que tiene en las sienes y aspira con fuerza. En esos momentos es plenamente consciente de la diferencia que existe entre los géneros de su raza: La resistencia de un alfa comparada con la de un omega, su fuerza y capacidad de recuperación.

—¡Te estoy-!

—¡Te oí!

El aroma a menta se sacude con una violencia inesperada aunque su dueño se apresura a controlarlo. La menta se asienta dejando tras de sí un intenso aroma herbal.

—Te oí—repite Izuku con calma—Pero no voy a parar.

—Entonces vas a matarte.

Izuku suspira, mira la comida frente a él y aunque su estómago ruge no encuentra fuerza para ponerla en su boca.

—Tienes que parar.

—No lo entiendes—responde Izuku alzando los ojos para mirar a Neito—tengo que encontrarlo.

—No está aquí, ¿no lo ves? No lo encuentras porque no está aquí. Y si no está aquí significa que está muerto.

 _Estuvo muerto antes, no puede estar muerto ahora._

—No está muerto—pero incluso mientras lo dice se da cuenta de que la suya es más una súplica que una afirmación—No está muerto. Voy a encontrarlo, encontraré el lugar dónde están los cachorros, y…

—¿Y entonces qué?, ¿qué haremos cuando encuentres al alfa que no está aquí y cuando encuentres a los cachorros que se han llevado?

—Nos iremos.

—¿Cómo?, ¿por la salida por la que nadie puede huir?, ¿crees que nadie notará que nos vamos?, ¿crees que podremos hacer una hilera y salir caminando como si nada?, y suponiendo que lo hagamos, ¿a dónde iremos?, estamos en tierra enemiga, ¿cómo vamos a huir llevando niños, omegas embarazados y enfermos?, ¿qué lugar seguro existe cerca de aquí?

—El ejército de Yuuei nos ayudará.

—Ellos están el mar, ¿sabes a que distancia está la costa? Sé que lo sabes, y sé que no está a una distancia que podamos recorrer en un día. No tenemos comida ni medios de transporte para cruzar esta tierra, llegar al mar y esperar a que nos rescaten. Tu sueño de libertad es solo eso, un sueño. Lo cierto es que moriremos aquí… y tú también.

—No.

 _No_

Se lo repite con fuerza pese al cansancio; el cansancio que se estira sobre él como una piel gruesa que lo asfixia. El hambre, el agotamiento físico, el estrés de verse descubierto, el miedo que late en él y el deseo abrasador de volver a ver a Katsuki, todo se mezcla en una bola de nieve que corre libre hasta derribar sus defensas.

Incapaz de enfrentar la verdad de Neito, incapaz de ofrecerle una respuesta que suena creíble, Izuku se levanta y se marcha de la celda sin cenar. Vaga por la cúpula demasiado exhausto para hacer otra cosa, allá a donde mire solo encuentra rostros macilentos, desgastados por el trabajo y la pena. El aroma a tristeza y dolor es tan palpable que Izuku se asfixia en él, así que se aleja de las celdas hasta las escaleras que conducen al primer piso.

Sentado en los escalones, apoyado contra el muro, Izuku da rienda suelta a su miedo y desconsuelo. A solas se permite llorar con la cara apretada contra sus rodillas y la mandíbula firmemente apretada.

 _¿Dónde estás, Kacchan?, ¿cómo puedo encontrarte?, ¿aún estás vivo?_

Esa última pregunta lo carcome y las palabras de Neito vuelven a él con insistencia: **Está muerto.**

 _No._

Es lo único que Izuku no podría soportar… no de nuevo.

 _¿Y si aún está vivo por qué no está aquí?, ¿por qué no lo encuentro_?

Su dolor es un animal vivo, uno que se revuelve con fuerza, que muerde con saña esperando matarlo. Se siente exhausto y drenado, con la mente atestada de callejones sin salida y el cuerpo entero lleno de nudos adoloridos. Lo único que hay en él es la certeza de que todo lo que ha hecho ha sido en vano.

" _No seas un debilucho_ "

.

 _De pie sobre el árbol Katsuki se enderezó con la sonrisa victoriosa de aquellos que han alcanzado la cima._

— _Te dije que podía subir, Deku._

— _¡Maravilloso, Kacchan!_

— _Ahora sube._

 _En ese momento Izuku había dudado, la rama más baja estaba a casi el doble de su estatura y la idea de llegar hasta ella resultaba aterradora._

— _No creo que la rama pueda soportarnos a ambos, Kacchan._

— _¿Eres un cobarde, Deku?_

— _No_

— _¿Tienes miedo?_

— _N-no_

— _Eres un debilucho, Deku, no sé cómo puedo dejar que te juntes conmigo._

— _¡No, Kacchan! espera, lo haré. Subiré._

 _Conforme se acercaba el árbol parecía crecer y la rama dio la impresión de ser más alta que antes. El miedo de Izuku palpitó con fuerza._

— _¡No seas un debilucho!_

 _Izuku apretó los dientes y comenzó a acercarse, cuando estaba a cinco pasos de distancia hubo un crujido aterrador y Katsuki cayó frente a él junto con la rama._

— _Kacchan, ¡tu brazo!_

 _La imagen de ese brazo doblado en semejante posición perseguiría a Izuku durante meses._

— _¡Cállate, Deku, cállate!_

— _Lo siento, lo siento._

— _¡BASTA!_

 _El aroma a madera se había amargado de tal forma que Izuku comenzó a llorar ante el dolor que podía detectar en su amigo, pese a eso Katsuki no se dejó llevar por el pánico. Se puso de pie con muchísimo cuidado y comenzó a moverse de vuelta hacia la aldea con una cara pálida tan blanca como las nubes del cielo._

 _Izuku caminó a su lado, incapaz de tocarlo, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas._

— _¡Kacchan!_

 _La respuesta de Katsuki había sido apretar los dientes y murmurar regaños mientras seguían avanzando._

 _Esa misma tarde Katsuki se había desmayado de dolor cuando su padre reacomodó su brazo, a su lado Izuku había empezado a llorar sin reserva. Ese día había hecho un berrinche por primera vez en su vida cuando su madre intento sacarlo de la consulta, se había calmado cuando lo dejaron subirse a la cama con Katsuki bajo la promesa de no tocar ni mover el brazo que ahora yacía firmemente sujeto contra el pecho de su amigo._

 _Había sido la peor tarde de toda su vida, acostado ahí, inmóvil, memorizando cada detalle en el rostro de Katsuki. Horas y eternidades después, cuando las pestañas rubias se habían sacudido, Izuku contuvo el aliento._

 _Dos ojos de un color escarlata intenso lo habían mirado con una expresión somnolienta._

— _¿Deku?_

— _No te muevas, Kacchan, no debes forzar tu brazo._

 _Vio como el recuerdo volvía a Katsuki y esperó por su ira, pero en lugar recibió una expresión cansada salpicada de dolor._

— _Tienes los ojos rojos, ¿estuviste llorando?,—la pregunta provocó que sus ojos volvieran a empañarse—Deja de llorar, Deku._

 _Apretó los dientes e intento obedecer, pero las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. El dolor impregnaba el aroma de Katsuki, podía detectar la tonalidad oscura que nunca había estado ahí, pese a eso su mirada era firme y su mano no tembló cuando la estiró para pellizcarle la nariz._

— _No seas un debilucho._

 _E Izuku se había prometido no serlo jamás, ¿cómo podía cuando Katsuki había limpiado sus lágrimas con mucho cuidado y le había ofrecido consuelo pese a que era él quien sufría?_

.

Izuku toma aire limpiándose las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos, después lo hace con el dorso y con el antebrazo hasta que ambas extremidades están húmedas, pero al menos su llanto se ha calmado. Toma aire y su mirada se pierde en las sombras al pie de las escaleras; su mente se halla muy lejos, en los días en que Katsuki y él corrían por los bosques de su hogar.

Cuando finalmente vuelve a la celda, Neito finge dormir con la cara vuelta hacia la pared y Hitoshi dormita sentado. Izuku se sienta frente a su cena y comienza a comer pese a la náusea. Se siente vacío pero limpio, exhausto aunque no roto. Al terminar se queda quieto obligando a su estómago a no escupir lo que acaba de comer y mientras tanto su mente se lanza a un análisis rápido y sin pausa.

Cuando termina se mueve con lentitud hacia donde está Neito y se detiene a la distancia de un brazo.

—No puedo entender tu dolor—dice en voz baja—sé que has sufrido y que llevas tanto tiempo bajo tierra que has olvidado lo que se siente mirar el sol. No crees que haya esperanza. No puedes concebirla porque es más fácil renegar de ella que aferrarte. Tener esperanza es tener una puerta por la que te pueden hacer daño, lo sé. La esperanza puede llegar a ser una carga muy pesada.

—Dices que lo sabes—contesta Neito sin volverse—pero aun así te aferras. Tu esperanza es en vano, ¿qué diferencia puede hacer un omega?

—Es cierto que no poseemos la fuerza de un alfa, pero ellos son seres individuales, siempre compitiendo, siempre esforzándose por ser el mejor y el más apto. Nosotros somos seres gregarios, dependemos del cariño y apoyo que nos brindamos entre nosotros. Yo solo no podré vencer, pero juntos... juntos tal vez podamos hacer una diferencia.

Neito se gira hacia él, su expresión carece del odio que usualmente se refleja en sus ojos.

—¿Y si fallamos?

—Al menos lo habremos intentado.

En el silencio Izuku percibe la mirada de Hitoshi fija en ellos, pero su atención se mantiene fija en Neito que después de un momento comienza a levantarse.

—Aunque salgamos no hay lugar a donde ir, nos cazaran como animales y volveremos aquí. O terminaremos muertos.

—Un paso a la vez, lo primero es buscar la forma de salir de aquí.

[…]

Hawks se deja guiar por los túneles mientras el enviado de Kurogiri balbucea ambiguamente detalles sobre el tamaño y la longitud de las cupulas que existen ahí. La mayor parte de su discurso es una serie de afirmaciones contradictorias o sin sentido, una señal clara de que el General y sus hombres no desean que alguien conozca la disposición exacta del laberinto que existe bajo tierra.

Pese a su fastidio Hawks mantiene su expresión de interés durante todo el recorrido, cuando vuelven al punto de inicio se despide cortésmente y se marcha a sus aposentos. Esa misma tarde, cuando sale a divertirse en las barracas, se asegura de buscar a los soldados que vio haciendo vigilancia en los túneles y después los invita a beber.

Tras unas copas consigue enterarse que Tomura Shigaraki ha salido de su encierro autoimpuesto.

Le toma unos días trazar un plan que involucre deshacerse de su sombra, escurrirse por los túneles y colarse en el ala privada del General.

[…]

El plan de Izuku requiere forzar la cadena que mantiene a Neito confinado a su celda, no se atreve a robar las llaves de los guardias en la entrada así que opta por robar una de las herramientas que usan en el astillero. Ese día se rezaga esperando que los guardias se alejen, está a punto de correr hacia el almacén cuando una mano gigantesca se cierra sobre su antebrazo.

El pánico lo golpea dejándolo mudo y aunque intenta resistirse la fuerza de su captor lo supera. Izuku se ve arrastrado hasta una esquina donde varios costales de materiales ocultan el patio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Izuku parpadea al escuchar la voz, se gira, alza los ojos y le sorprende encontrarse un rostro familiar.

—¡Shoji!

—¡Shh!, tal vez no puedan vernos pero si gritas llamarás la atención.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—El hijo del General volvió hace un par de días, bajó a las celdas a interrogar al salvaje que aún queda ahí.

—¿Te refieres al hombre cuya celda estaba junto a la mía? Rubio, delgado, ojos azules.

—Ese mismo. Shigaraki nos ordenó salir así que subí a disfrutar del sol, entonces te vi con el resto. No creí a mis ojos, pero desde ese día he estado dando vueltas por el patio esperando verte, pensé que te habías ido. La última vez que te vi estabas lejos de aquí.

—Cometí el error de internarme en las montañas.

—¿Las montañas? Maldita sea, olvide prevenirte, había creído que te marcharías a Overhaul.

—No quise ir ahí.

—¿Te capturaron de nuevo?

—No exactamente, pero la historia es larga de contar y dudo que tengamos tiempo. Es un milagro que te haya encontrado, no acertaba a pensar en alguna forma de ponerme en contacto contigo. Necesito un favor.

—Oh, Midoriya, no-

—Por favor, Shoji, necesito que envíes una carta por mí.

—¿Una carta?

—Sí, tengo el nombre del contacto de Kamui, vive en las montañas no sé exactamente dónde. Si puedes hacerle llegar mi carta-

—Escucha, puedo enviar un mensaje por ti, pero debe tener un nombre real, un lugar a dónde enviarlo. No puedes pedirme que busque a alguien que no conozco, especialmente si no sabes en dónde está, ¿lo sabes?

—No, no… uhg… entonces… entonces, ¿podrías enviar un mensaje a la Flota de Yuuei?

La expresión de Shoji se oscurece—Oh, Midoriya, ¿no lo sabes?, el ejército de los salvajes se ha ido. Ahora mismo el General está preparando sus barcos para cruzar el mar y atacar.

Izuku solo consigue balbucear una simple palabra—¿Ido?

—Sí, incluso abandonaron a los prisioneros que lograron escapar.

—Espera, qué, ¿qué prisioneros?

—Hace unos meses hubo una revuelta en una de las prisiones, los salvajes que estaban ahí mataron a todos los guardias y huyeron. No alcanzaron la costa a tiempo y se han atrincherado en una de las fortalezas. Ha reclamado toda la zona para ellos, desde el río cerca de la frontera con el desierto hasta casi la costa. Las caravanas civiles y del ejercito que se han adentrado en su tierra han caído bajo sus emboscadas.

—Suena como un grupo bien organizado.

—No son un grupo de prisioneros ordinario, eso no cabe duda. Lograron vencer a la tropa de Shuichi, uno de los hombres leales a Shigaraki, atacaron una de las torres de vigilancia que mantenía los campos de cultivo y liberaron a los esclavos que se unieron a ellos. Los espías y centinelas que se han enviado para recabar información desaparecieron.

—¿Cuándo escaparon?

—Hmmm… creo que fue a principios de la época de lluvias.

 _Empezó a llover cuando me capturaron, ¿podría ser…? Si Shouto escapó, tal vez él…_

—¿Sabes algo sobre el líder?

—Lo llaman la _Bestia_ porque cuando lucha ruge como un animal. Dicen que tiene ojos del color del fuego y que al mirarlos puedes oler su sed de sangre.

 _No es Shouto, entonces._

—¿Algo más?

—Solo rumores. Los soldados que lograron escapar dicen que la victoria era suya hasta que él apareció, dicen que mató a Shuichi en combate singular, que le destrozo la garganta con los dientes. Son los únicos que lo han visto, fuera de eso el resto son especulaciones porque hasta el momento no ha quedado ningún sobreviviente para señalarlo.

—¿Y dices que se han establecido?

—Sí, hay apuestas abiertas sobre cuánto van a durar. Las fuerzas que el General ha enviado contra ellos trataran de entrar por la fuerza, si eso falla mantendrán un asedio alrededor de la fortaleza, pero los salvajes tienen comida, refugio y agua, así que la cuestión podría tomar meses.

En la mente de Izuku una idea comienza a tomar forma.

—¿Y crees que podrías enviar un mensaje a este grupo?

—No estoy seguro, y aunque pudiera debes entender que las aves que han enviado no han vuelto, cabe esperar que si reciben un mensaje que proviene de uno de nuestros cuervos ni siquiera lo abran. O si lo hacen dudo que crean lo que dice.

—Pensaré en algo, pero si escribo un mensaje, ¿puedes prometerme que lo enviarás?

—Lo haré, pero no habrá forma de que recibas respuesta. Si ellos te creen no podrán contestarte, si lo hacen es muy probable que no pueda interceptar esa misiva y que alguien más lo reciba, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, un solo mensaje, sin respuesta, claro, ¿puedo verte aquí en tres días?

—Aquí no, no suelo venir aquí. En cinco días estaré cerca del túnel que va hacia los astilleros, dame la carta entonces y me encargaré de enviarla.

—Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas todavía, ahora vamos, los guardias no tardaran en hacer su ronda.

—Espera, una cosa más, ¿sabes a dónde llevan a nuestros hijos?

—¿Sus hijos?, ¿cuáles hijos?

—Los hijos de los prisioneros.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenían hijos, nada sale de la Ciudadela y yo no tengo el acceso a ella. Solo conozco la zona de la cárcel y nada más.

—La Ciudadela está compuesta de los túneles, las cúpulas donde viven los prisioneros, los elevadores, las rampas, ¿hay alguna otra parte o sección que no sea conocida?

—Bueno, la zona privada del General, es lo único que se me ocurre.

—¿Zona privada?, ¿qué es eso?

—Allá arriba, pasando las barracas de los soldados se erige la fortaleza del General. Ahí recibe a sus invitados. Es como un pequeño castillo o algo así, y debajo de él está la zona restringida. No sé qué hay ahí, más túneles con toda seguridad, otros dicen que cámaras llenas de oro. Lo cierto es que nadie tiene permitido la entrada aunque todos saben que existe.

—¿Cómo entro?

—Que yo sepa hay dos entradas, una en el exterior, en la fortaleza. Es una puerta doble cuya única llave está en manos del General. La otra entrada se encuentra en los túneles, por lo que sé todas las cúpulas tienen un pasaje que las conecta y entre ellos hay un pasillo que llega directamente a la zona privada del General.

—Gracias.

—Ni se te ocurra ir, Midoriya, se cuentan historias de aquellos que han intentado entrar, por curiosidad principalmente, y el final nunca es grato; ahora camina, te acompañare hasta tu estación para no levantar sospechas.

Los guardias ni siquiera lo miran cuando pasa a su lado. Shoji se encarga de abrir la cerradura exterior y dejarlo entrar sin decir nada; apenas ha cruzado la puerta cuando Izuku se acuerda del almacén de herramientas.

—Espera, Shoji-

Pero la puerta se ha cerrado tras de él.

—¿Shoji?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito una llave, ya sea de las cadenas o de las celdas.

—Lo siento, Midoriya, pero no tengo acceso a esas llaves. Cada cúpula maneja un juego distinto y solo los supervisores las tienen.

—¿Qué tal una ganzúa, un gancho o algo para forzar una cerradura?

—Buscaré algo, volveré antes de que termine el turno. Quédate cerca de la ventana que esta al fondo, te buscaré ahí.

Izuku cuenta las horas hasta que los guardias regresan para llevarlos a comer; apenas las puertas se cierran Izuku se alegra de encontrar a Tetsutetsu a quien no ha visto desde la primera vez que se encontraran. De inmediato se apresura a llevarlo junto a Sen, el alfa de Itsuka. Repitiendo la misma secuencia de siempre y tras varios intentos consigue mantener su aroma lo suficientemente denso para poder conversar con dos alfa al mismo tiempo. En cuanto ambos están lo suficientemente despiertos Izuku no pierde tiempo.

—Tengo un plan—hace una pausa tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos—he hablado con Hitoshi y con Neito, su omega. Vamos a probarlo con ellos y si funciona lo pondremos en marcha.

—¿Cuál es el plan?,—pregunta Tetsutetsu

E Izuku se los explica, apenas termina las dudas caen sobre él sin pausa.

—Tú has dicho que para mantener el incienso a raya necesitas mantenerte tranquilo y que requiere mucha concentración de tu parte, ¿cómo pretendes que los omega puedan mantener su aroma condensado en la situación que propones?

—Lo resolveremos.

—Tal vez los guardias no hayan notado la diferencia de tu constitución con la nuestra porque solo eres tú, pero sin duda notaran algo raro si la mitad del grupo cambia, ¿no lo crees?

—Haremos que el cambio sea gradual.

—Conozco a muchos alfa que no consentirán en poner a su omega bajo ese riesgo.

—Si todo funciona no habrá ningún riesgo.

—¿Sabes al menos a dónde lleva está salida?

—No, pero lo averiguaré.

—Los omega no se irán sin sus cachorros.

—Lo sé, esa parte del plan sigue en construcción…

—En realidad parece que muchas partes de tu plan siguen en construcción.

—Lo sé, lo sé, hay muchos cabos sueltos que necesitamos resolver, por suerte me he encontrado con mi contacto. Un amigo. Me dejara enviar un mensaje.

De inmediato la expresión de Tetsutetsu se aclara—¿Un mensaje?, ¿podemos escribirle a Aizawa sensei? Si enviamos un mensaje a la Flota de Yuuei podremos contar con apoyo exterior.

—Tengo malas noticias, el ejercito de Yuuei se ha ido.

La incredulidad que se muestra en el rostro de Tetsutetsu es una réplica exacta de la suya.

—Pero sin ellos escapar se vuelve imposible—dice Sen tras una pausa—aunque logremos salir no hay lugar a dónde huir.

—Lo hay. Hay un lugar seguro. Y de hecho es una opción más adecuada que el plan original de llegar a la costa.

Sin perder tiempo Izuku les resume su conversación con Shoji. La sola idea de que su gente haya roto sus cadenas y esté luchando contra los demonios provoca que el aroma alfa se infle como una nube oscura. El asombro, la incredulidad y el entusiasmo surcan el rostro de ambos y su impaciencia crece ahogando casi por completo el aroma a menta.

Izuku tiene que calmarlos antes de continuar.

—Si logramos huir no estaremos solos—dice al final—Y si llegamos con ellos uniremos fuerzas para mantenernos a salvo.

—Pero has dicho que enviarán tropas contra ellos.

—El ejercito de Hosu se alista para cruzar el mar, si se marchan, quienes queden atrás serán apenas una fracción de su fuerza, y si optan por mantener el asedio confío en que nuestros compañeros puedan mantenerlos a raya.

—Entonces, ¿es a ellos a quienes quieres escribirles?, ¿cómo lograrás que confíen en ti?

—No lo sé, tengo que pensar en una misiva que sea lo suficientemente clara sobre nuestros planes pero que no revele demasiado por si cae en malas manos. Tengo cinco días para pensarlo. Lo importante ahora es encontrar a los cachorros.

—Yo no he encontrado nada—dice Sen—nadie quiere hablar.

—Yo tengo una pista—dice Izuku—la investigaré y hablaremos de ella después—sin perder tiempo se gira hacia Tetsutetsu—¿Tienes noticias del alfa que busco?

—¿Aún sigues buscando?,—interrumpe Sen—Creí que Itsuka te lo había dicho.

—Decirme qué.

—Es muy probable que ese alfa esté muerto.

—¿Qué?

—En palabras de Itsuka el tipo se negaba a emparejarse, es de esperar que si le dieron a elegir unirse a un omega o morir, escogería la última opción.

Con el estómago contraído Izuku se gira hacia Tetsutetsu—¿Y bien?

—Ningún alfa de mi cúpula lo conoce, pero Ibara sí.

—¿Tu omega?

—Ella dice que estuvieron en la misma prisión. Describió la flor como una espada ensangrentada, dice que tenía mal carácter y una mirada violenta de color escarlata. Provenía de las islas del sur.

—Sí—la emoción sacude a Izuku—sí, es él, ¿sabe ella dónde está?

—No, no lo ha visto desde que llegamos aquí. Ella dice que entre los nuevos no hay nadie de sus antiguos compañeros, ningún alfa ni omega, ninguno de ellos está aquí.

El corazón de Izuku tiembla

—Es curioso—dice Sen—Itsuka ha estado buscando a sus compañeros omega. Ha encontrado a aquellos que llegaron aquí antes que ella, pero nadie más… es como si nadie de ese lugar hubiera llegado aquí.

Izuku los mira y la revelación lo golpea.

—No está aquí—el aroma a menta se enrosca y oscila como el viento que agita las hojas de los árboles—no está aquí.

Y de pronto todas las piezas comienzan a embonar: _No voy a encontrarlo porque no está aquí._

—Bakugou no está aquí.

Sonríe; el gesto es dulce y exuberante.

—¡Está luchando!

La emoción en su voz resuena como el tañido de una campana, un sonido tan delicado y vibrante que resulta una delicia para cualquier oído. Su voz es tan honesta y energética que es capaz de sacudir el corazón de aquellos que lo oyen. El aroma que emana de él es una delicadeza que entrelaza la frescura de la menta y el oscuro y denso toque de las especias, es un elegante aroma herbal tan rico en contrastes como en intensidad.

—¿Tu alfa está luchando?,—pregunta Sen

Izuku no responde, la felicidad brota de él en notas complejas y armónicas.

 _Kacchan está libre._

El pensamiento trae consigo la urgencia de volver a los túneles, buscar la entrada a la zona privada del General, encontrar a los cachorros y completar su plan para salir.

 **Quiere salir.**

El deseo crece en él llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo. En su mente las piezas se apoyan una tras otra como un castillo de naipes que crece hasta su etapa final. Un cuidadoso y casi obsesivo progreso, detalles que se afinan, dudas que son resueltas.

Izuku puede verlo todo.

Todo, excepto la sombra que se perfila a lo lejos.

[…]

—Te deje salir hace tres días, ¿cómo es que apenas vienes a verme?

—¿Esperabas que me comportara como un perro obediente? Me encerraste en una mugrosa celda y aún así esperas que venga a ponerme a tus pies como un buen soldado, ¡olvídalo!

—Maldita sea, Tomura, desobedeciste mis ordenes y has causado un problema diplomático con el Coronel Nezu. No tengo tiempo para esto.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto mantener a esa rata contenta?

—Estamos ultimando los preparativos para dirigir nuestras tropas contra Yuuei, las cargas de incienso alfa y beta están listas, la armada está a punto para iniciar el viaje, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando uno de mis Coroneles ha dado la orden de retirar a sus tropas y conservarlas aquí. No puedo permitirme dejarlos atrás.

—Si no te obedece oblígalo.

—No es mi intención desperdiciar mis recursos en una guerra civil y los hombres de Nezu, aunque problemáticos, son luchadores que vamos a necesitar.

—¿Te preocupa el asalto a Yuuei? Su Flota ha huido y cuando lleguen a casa solo encontrarán cenizas.

—Nunca he dudado que el príncipe Chisaki cumplirá con su parte del trato.

—Ahí lo tienes. El ejército de Overhaul es de considerable tamaño, cuentan además con el incienso, someterán sin problemas las fuerzas restantes de Yuuei y cuando la Flota vuelva la harán trizas.

—Como dije, no dudo que Chisaki cumpla con su cometido, pero después de la conquista a Yuuei vendrá el ataque contra las islas del sur. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que nuestros ejércitos vuelvan y no me gustaría tener a los hombres del Coronel Nezu aquí sin hacer nada. Prefiero vigilarlos de cerca.

—Solo mata a la rata y entrega su zona a otro hombre de confianza.

—Tu incapacidad para la política es la única razón por la que no te he puesto a cargo.

—¿De verdad? Pues Kurogiri me ha dicho que pretendes cederme el control de la armada que partirá hacia Yuuei, ¿mintió?

—Lo estoy considerando, todo dependerá de la situación con Nezu. Eso me recuerda, su oficial Hawks está aquí, como invitado. Supuestamente espera los resultados de la investigación sobre el asunto Ishiyama, pero dudo que sea su único objetivo. Le he asignado una escolta, procura mantenerte alejado de su camino.

—Como sea, ¿tenemos noticias sobre el príncipe de Yuuei?

—Por desgracia. El grupo de Dabi acaba de llegar, o al menos lo que queda de él, no se los detalles, Kurogiri los estaba interrogando, pero sé que no traen al príncipe.

—Ouch.

—Sabremos más en la tarde, tal vez quieras estar presente en el informe de Kurogiri.

—Sí, ¿y que pasa con la situación en la fortaleza?,—al ver la expresión inquisitiva del General añade—¿los salvajes libres?

—El Coronel Tomoe se encarga de eso. Le enviamos un refuerzo de bestias Noumu, tienen órdenes de limpiar la zona.

—Si me apresuro llegaré justo a la función principal.

—¿No te ha dicho Kurogiri que tienes prohibido abandonar la Ciudadela?

—Tal vez lo dijera.

—Tienes prohibido alejarte.

—¡Maldita sea!, no me dejaste participar en la búsqueda del príncipe. No me dejas ir a cortar el cuello de esos salvajes rebeldes. No has decidido si me dejarás ir con el ejercito para luchar contra las islas, ¿qué diablos se supone que haga?

—Lo que quieras, al menos hasta que nuestra armada zarpe. Si Nezu cede en su postura y reúne a sus hombres para viajar con nosotros irás al mando de la operación, y te aseguraras de que nuestro Coronel no vuelva de la guerra. Si Nezu se niega a cooperar tendrás la oportunidad de visitar su villa para imponer un poco de orden. Por el momento tenemos que esperar que Kurogiri construya un caso contra Shuichi.

—¿Vas a echarle la culpa de la aldea a un muerto?

—Shuichi Iguchi tomó una decisión equivocada, sus acciones fueron irresponsables y devastadoras, las consecuencias de ellas son lamentables. Nuestra misión es asegurarnos de que no vuelve a ocurrir. Deja de sonreír, apréndete lo que dije. Y la próxima vez que quieras incendiar una villa asegúrate de enviarle un mensaje a Kurogiri, ahora vete. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Tomura sonríe y se aleja sin despedirse. Su primer impulso es volver a visitar a Yagi, pero después de arrancarle su flor hay poco que pueda hacer con su cuerpo maltrecho, así que tuerce en el túnel que conduce hacia las cúpulas; a esa hora solo están los salvajes encadenados o aquellos cuyo vientre ha comenzado a dar señales de la vida que crece en su interior.

Ha recorrido cada cúpula coleccionando flores siempre que sus visitas en la Ciudadela le conceden tiempo libre. Le gusta coleccionar flores nuevas, aunque también hay veces que le gusta repetir. Un ejemplo claro es la flor de olivo de Yagi, que tarda muchísimo en crecer pero siempre que aparece Tomura se asegura de arrancarla por completo.

Otra de sus favoritas es la flor de _anemone_ , tan exótica como esplendorosa. Más que el color, la forma o la delicada curvatura de sus pétalos, algo que Tomura encuentra irresistible es la expresión del omega cuando el cuchillo corta su carne. El odio y el repudio que se refleja en los ojos del muchacho es una ambrosia que nunca deja de saborear.

La mayoría de los omega se limitan a llorar, a suplicar con voces diminutas, o se quedan quietos, paralizados por el miedo, pero el dueño de la flor _anemone_ siempre lucha, siempre golpea y a veces incluso muerde. Tomura encuentra un placer incomparable cuando consigue someterlo y es testigo del momento exacto cuando el dolor sustituye al odio.

La última vez que lo visito le arranco tres flores de su cuerpo porque el bastardo lo mordió en el brazo, espera que el tiempo haya sido suficiente para verlas crecer de nuevo.

Ninguno de los guardias en la entrada intenta detenerlo cuando exige que abran la puerta, se limitan a obedecer y Tomura cruza la entrada y desciende por las escaleras hasta su objetivo. Lo encuentra sentado limpiando la herida que tiene en la pierna donde la cadena ha rozado la piel hasta hacer sangre.

Tomura se deleita al ver como su expresión calmada se transforma en una mueca rebosante de asco.

—¿Tienes más flores para mí?,—da un paso hacia la celda y al mismo tiempo su periferia capta la sombra que se abalanza como un gato salvaje.

De la sorpresa Tomura no alcanza a tomar su puñal, se limita a devolver los puñetazos que recibe y a esquivar los dientes del salvaje que trata de arrancarle la piel. Ruedan en el suelo como animales, chocando con los barrotes de las celdas e intercambiando golpes sin dirección.

El salvaje gruñe como una bestia rabiosa y lucha como una, Tomura se reiría de él si no estuviera tratando de evitar que esas manos se cierren sobre su garganta. Al final el ruido atrae la atención de los guardias que bajan corriendo para ayudar, tres consiguen sujetar al salvaje contra el piso ejerciendo presión sobre su espalda y sus piernas, los otros forman un semicírculo con las armas desenvainadas.

Tomura se levanta con cuidado y gruñe notando la sangre que le corre por el hombro ahí donde el bastardo le enterró los dientes, eso junto con los rasguños en sus manos y la sensación ardiente de los golpes en su piel provocan que su humor se oscurezca.

—¡Arriba!

Los guardias obedecen sin titubear, dos de ellos alzan el torso del prisionero mientras el otro se mantiene sentado en sus piernas dobladas sujetando el cuello del salvaje en una férrea llave.

Lo primero que Tomura ve es la marca: Una serie de violetas que crecen en el pectoral derecho enmarcadas por delicados tallos de un verde oscuro. De inmediato su expresión se oscurece.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!—en dos zancadas cruza la distancia que los separa para después inclinarse a mirar la flor—debería estar trabajando, ¡¿por qué no está trabajando?!

Los guardias lo miran con idénticas expresiones de sorpresa, incapaces de ofrecer una respuesta satisfactoria.

—¡Respondan!, se supone que cada grupo se cuenta al entrar y al salir, ¿cómo es que este perro está aquí?

El guardia a quien se dirige se endereza ante su dura mirada—No lo sé, señor.

—¿Quién hizo el conteo hoy?

—Yo, señor—responde otra voz a la izquierda con el pánico destellando en sus ojos—pero el grupo que salió esta mañana estaba completo. Lo juro. El conteo-

—¡Basta!, no quiero oír excusas. De vuelvan a todos los trabajadores a sus celdas, ¡a todos!, después contarás al grupo de esta cúpula frente a mí y si falta uno tendré tu cabeza, ¡muévanse!

El círculo de guardias se dispersa dejando solamente a los tres que sujetan al salvaje que lo mira con una expresión de odio negro.

—¿Qué hacemos con él, señor?

—Llévenlo a la jaula, como castigo por su insolencia recibirá veinte azotes y si sobrevive le haré una visita.

La respuesta del salvaje es escupir a sus pies, ni siquiera la amenaza de castigo ha matizado su expresión virulenta. Es una de las cosas que Tomura aborrece de los alfa, en ellos el miedo nunca florece. Solo encuentra ira y hostilidad.

—Pensándolo bien, baja y encadénalo. Después subes por su compañero, los azotes serán para él. Quiero que éste cuente cada uno de esos golpes, en voz alta. Si se niega la sentencia se dúplica y si falla al contar deberá empezar de nuevo.

Esta vez puede ver un destello de pánico en los ojos del alfa; no es el miedo paralizante pero es igual de satisfactorio. El alfa ruge y se debate con fuerza soltando insultos en un intento desesperado por volver a captar la atención de Tomura, pero los guardias lo noquean y se lo llevan.

Tomura balancea su cuello de izquierda a derecha y no puede evitar arrugar la nariz cuando el dolor en su hombro se sacude, nota la tela de su camisa mojada, pero no se molesta en tocarla para examinarla.

—Despídete del inútil de tu compañero—dice Tomura de pie en la celda donde el rubio lo mira con una expresión aterrada—cuando el castigo se cumpla, y si sobrevives, arrancare todas las flores de tu cuerpo y te meteré en una jaula hasta que me aburra de ti.

Se da la vuelta sin esperar respuesta y sube hasta el piso superior. La comezón en su clavícula se intensifica y Tomura se rasca con saña provocando que la zona cicatrizada adquiera un tono rojizo, el mismo color que su ira.

[…]

Como los guardias en las pasarelas superiores se han marchado a comer, y las puertas del taller se encuentran cerradas, Izuku abandona sus intentos por trabajar en la segunda parte de su turno. La emoción le impide concentrarse así que se contenta con pasear junto a la ventana del fondo.

La ventana es un rectángulo diminuto sin vidrios y con barrotes, si Izuku se estira, sus muñecas tocan la parte inferior del marco. Y aunque no puede ver el exterior puede oír perfectamente, las voces de los guardias crecen conforme se acercan.

—Todavía no termina el turno, ¿por qué la prisa? Ni siquiera he terminado de comer.

—Escucha, todos los salvajes deben ser devueltos a sus celdas. Sin excepción. Haz tu trabajo, tengo que reunir al resto.

—Pero por qué.

—Shigaraki lo ha ordenado; algún estúpido se ha equivocado al contar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque encontraron a uno de los prisioneros allá abajo, uno que debería estar trabajando; ahora Shigaraki los va a contar personalmente. Así que mueve el culo y lleva a todas estas sabandijas de vuelta a su celda.

El miedo que se agita en Izuku es paralizante, nota el rugido de la sangre en sus oídos y la sensación fría del sudor que se seca en su espalda. Cuando oye que los pasos comienzan a rodear la estructura la mente de Izuku reacciona.

Corre a esconderse bajo el estante donde se apilan las placas de madera. Con los pies por delante se arrastra entre los restos de madera y aserrín hasta que todo su cuerpo está oculto. Se queda quieto, e incluso se tapa la boca, cuando la puerta se abre.

—¡Muévanse! ¡salgan!

Desde su lugar Izuku no ve nada, solo oye pasos que se alejan y cuerpos que se mueven. Una eternidad después todo queda en silencio. Izuku no se mueve, el miedo dentro de él es un rugido sostenido que atenaza su corazón y le impide pensar.

 _No seas un debilucho_.

Toma aire y se arrastra por el suelo hasta salir. Le tiemblan las manos mientras se levanta con su corazón latiendo desenfrenado dentro de él. Cuando se acerca a la puerta descubre que la han dejado abierta y que no hay guardias a la vista.

De inmediato se quita sus pantalones de prisionero, debajo de ellos lleva puesto su uniforme de guardia improvisado con la pechera del uniforme enrollada en torno a su cintura. Lo ha llevado desde el principio a la espera de que en algún momento pueda usarlo.

A la luz del día es obvio que su uniforme no coincide, los parches y el color son demasiado visibles, pero Izuku no pierde tiempo preocupándose por los detalles. En cuanto termina de vestirse, y se coloca la máscara, vuelve a inspeccionar el patio; al no ver a nadie, sale.

Pese al clima cálido tiene el cuerpo frío y el nudo en su estómago crece amenazando con hacerlo vomitar. Izuku camina con resolución, no dejando que su miedo lo haga mirar hacia atrás. Sabe que estará relativamente a salvo una vez que vuelva a los túneles, donde las luces ocultarán lo extraño de su uniforme.

No se atreve a quedarse a esperar a Shoji, al menos sabe donde buscarlo.

Con la imagen de los mapas fresca en su mente Izuku se adentra en los túneles con la firme intención de encontrar a los cachorros. Incluso si el desastre lo persigue, ahora más que nunca se niega a dejarse vencer.

Continuará

[…]

 _n/a_

 _Y como siempre dejaremos a Izuku en sus menesteres para volver con Katsuki, espero que el príncipe siga con vida._

 _Chequen los otros dos fanart que Boucle hizo del capítulo 4 y 5. Están en mi blog._

 _Nos leemos en el que sigue, ¡saludos!_


	32. Puñado de Mentiras

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:** __

Chicxs gracias por sus mensajes, vengo rápido a dejar el capítulo porque voy de salida y no quería dejarlo hasta el lunes así que he terminado de editar el cap y lo estoy subiendo. Volveré el lunes a poner los agradecimientos en orden (revisar una vez más la ortografía) y a contestar reviews. Pero en serio, MIL GRACIAS POR CADA COMENTARIO. Ahor alos dejo leer en paz.

 **Notas:** Hay otro fanart en mi blog sobre esta historia, dense una vuelta.

.

 **Sinopsis:** Mentir sabiendo que la otra persona sabe la verdad te convierte en un estúpido. Mentir sabiendo que el otro no lo sabe no te hace aún mejor.

.

.

 **Capítulo 32: Puñado de Mentiras**

En toda su vida Eijirou nunca ha deseado algo que no pueda tener, simplemente porque todo lo que ha querido ha terminado consiguiéndolo. Su vida en el palacio como aprendiz de uno de los mejores guerreros de la corte le permitió disfrutar de una existencia llena de lujos, comodidad y simpleza mientras entrenaba para convertirse en parte de la guardia personal del Ouji.

Cierto es que el entrenamiento de Aizawa sensei era duro: Días interminables de prácticas, luchas, sesiones de filosofía y manejo de armas, pero tenía amigos, habitaciones propias, ropa hecha a la medida, y cada día libre podía visitar a sus padres quienes lo consentían con dulces y bocadillos.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo afortunado que era.

Ha tenido que cruzar el mar para comprender el orgullo ciego del Ou y la apatía que existe en la corte.

Ha tenido que convivir con jóvenes alfa arrancados de sus pueblos para entender la magnitud de los secuestros, un tema que se discutía en la corte como un cotilleo lleno de pesar aunque no espanto pues no eran sus hijos quienes desaparecían.

Ha tenido que ver a sus compañeros morir para entender cuán ingenuo había sido al pensar que infiltrarse como espía en tierra enemiga sería un acontecimiento que relataría a sus nietos.

Ha tenido que verse rodeado de jóvenes omega que sufren para entender que las criaturas dulces y dóciles que pululan en la corte no son muñecas hermosas cuyo único deseo es convertirse en el esposo de alguien.

Ha tenido que conocer a Denki para comprender lo que significa querer algo sin la certeza de que pueda conseguirlo, y a veces ni siquiera cree ser merecedor de su atención.

Ha tenido que conocer a Bakugou para comprender lo que significa jurar lealtad y _ser leal_.

Ha jurado lealtad al Ouji, ha jurado protegerlo y servirlo. Ha jurado hacer cumplir su ley y mantener el orden en su reino. Aún recuerda el voto que hizo cuando tenía quince años. Seis de ellos frente al sacerdote de la corte repitiendo palabra por palabra.

 _Ofrezco mi sangre y mi lealtad en nombre de Shouto Todoroki, heredero de Yuuei. Somos el escudo que lo protege y el cuchillo que él empuña._

Recuerda el orgullo, el regocijo, la sensación de incomparable vanidad que lo llenó durante días. Cuando mira hacia atrás quiere borrar la sonrisa confiada de su yo más joven, quiere sacudirlo. Quiere gritarle: _¿De qué te enorgulleces?, has repetido lo que todos repiten, deberías preguntarte si podrás vivir bajo ese código._

Eijirou se siente mal cuando compara al Ouji con Bakugou, lo cierto es que la comparación es injusta. Todoroki-ouji es reflexivo ahí donde Bakugou se arriesga. Todoroki-ouji es mediador ahí donde Bakugou estalla.

Son diferentes en su carácter y sus maneras y lo único que ambos comparten es la mirada decidida de aquellos que no se rinden.

Todoroki-ouji ha sido criado para gobernar un reino, para lidiar con el humor variante de un grupo de consejeros -cada uno con objetivos propios-, para aprovechar los recursos naturales de su reino y asegurar la comodidad de su pueblo.

Bakugou en cambio es un líder nato y su principal objetivo es crear un lugar seguro; nunca ha exigido lealtad de él, nunca le ha pedido obediencia o sumisión, pero Eijirou se la da, al igual que todos aquellos que lo siguen. A su grupo no lo une un juramento transmitido de generación en generación, los une la sangre que están dispuestos a derramar los unos por los otros.

Es un acuerdo no verbal: _Sangraré por ti, lucharé a tu lado y obedeceré tus órdenes._ Y todos lo acatan por una simple razón. Bakugou luchará por ellos, sangrará por ellos y se asegurará de vencer por ellos.

 _Somos hermanos de sangre_.

Y es por está simple razón que Eijirou se congela cuando Bakugou salta sobre el príncipe emitiendo un rugido devastador lleno de amargura y frustración. El aroma a madera es tan oscuro que paraliza, su intensidad es irrespirable.

Aunque Eijirou y el resto se ven inmovilizados ante la desbordante ira de su líder, el Ouji reacciona a tiempo. Maldice, forcejea y trata de contener los puñetazos que caen sobre él. El aroma a pino se enriquece en un intento por igualar al de su contrincante, solo para ser aplastado sin piedad.

La ira de Bakugou es incomparable.

Sin embargo, el aroma a pino le recuerda a su hogar, a todas las tardes que pasó entrenando con su grupo acoplando su cuerpo para reaccionar de forma instintiva. _Tu deber es proteger al príncipe._ Se mueve antes de que pueda pensar.

—¡Bakugou!

Tiene que usar toda su fuerza para arrancarlo de su lugar encima del Ouji y una vez que lo consigue se interpone cuando el otro trata de volver a golpear el cuerpo que yace en el suelo; aparta el brazo que intenta moverlo e insiste en ponerse al frente.

—¡Muévete!

—¡Bakugou, no!

— _ **¡Quítate!**_

Una orden. En cuanto la oye el corazón de Eijirou se contrae. _No, por favor, por favor, no me hagas elegir, no me hagas elegir._

— _ **¡Quítate!**_

 _No puedo._

Ni siquiera mete las manos cuando ve el puño que se dirige hacia su cara. Trastabilla con el dolor floreciendo en su mejilla, pero eso no le impide volver a interponerse con las manos de frente. Oye al Ouji gritar, pero sabe que el resto lo mantendrán contenido, solo están ellos.

Bakugou golpea sin pausa, un puñetazo tras otro, un rugido hambriento que reverbera en la noche. Su expresión es una herida abierta, dos ascuas ardientes que transmiten una desesperación y una amargura tan palpables como el ardor de los golpes que recibe.

 _Lucha_

La orden refulge en los ojos escarlatas, tan clara como si la pronunciara en voz alta, su ira se desborda anhelando algo en lo que descargar su furia. La pasividad de Eijirou solo alimenta su desesperación.

Así que Eijirou responde, devuelve el golpe, esquiva otro y no se espera el puñetazo que recibe en el costado. Golpea y ataca, sintiéndose miserable y desleal, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de vaciar la agonía que se agita en los movimientos desesperados de su líder.

Bakugou responde a su ataque con una ferocidad animal que lo deja sin aliento, su fuerza crece, su mueca predadora se afila, su mirada supura desprecio. Y aun así Eijirou no retrocede, contrataca y se defiende mientras el aroma a madera crece ahogándolo todo.

[…]

Conforme el grupo se acercaba a la fortaleza, Jin estudia los alrededores tomando nota de la distancia que hay entre la línea de árboles y la puerta de acceso. Cuenta sus pasos y el número de vigías que ve en las murallas.

En el patio interior los recibe un grupo de cachorros que observan a los prisioneros con expresiones curiosas, pero en cuanto detectan el aroma de su grupo comienzan a murmurar en voces excitadas sin dejar de señalar. Jin les dedica una sonrisa a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Llévenlos a las celdas del primer piso—dice Yō

—El primer piso lo ocupamos nosotros—responde un muchacho rubio que se halla al frente de la comitiva de bienvenida.

Jin parpadea al detectar el dulcísimo aroma a naranja, la delicadeza de la fragancia y su frescura sobresalen del resto. Solo entonces comprende que la compleja mezcla de aromas que detecta no pertenece únicamente a un grupo alfa, entretejido con la poderosa esencia de los guerreros se esconde el tierno contraste de un grupo omega sano.

La sorpresa de Jin aumenta cuando el alfa habla de nuevo.

—A las celdas inferiores entonces.

Los cachorros obedecen y Jin y su grupo son conducidos a través del patio. La cabeza de Jin no puede dejar de ir de un extremo a otro.

En Yuuei, los omega de la corte son criaturas delicadas siempre vestidas en sedas y joyas, o elegantes túnicas adornadas con magnificas piedras preciosas. Cada uno de ellos posee una refinada elegancia que pasan años puliendo y hay algunos que además exhiben una belleza majestuosa, pero todos son cositas de gestos suaves y voces sosegadas.

Los omegas de alta cuna tienen prohibido salir sin un acompañante, ya fuera un sirviente si la familia podía permitírselo o un familiar. En la calle podías reconocer a un omega soltero ya que portaba su sombrilla de color rojo y siempre iba con un chaperón.

Ellos tenían prohibido iniciar conversación con un alfa que no perteneciera a su familia directa, incluso en los prostíbulos omega los clientes no solían conocer a sus acompañantes hasta después de pagar por su servicio.

Jin sabía que fuera de la corte el protocolo de la sombrilla y las reglas de conducta no se seguían al pie de la letra, pero había una cosa invariante independientemente del estatus social: En Yuuei ningún omega tenía opinión en los asuntos del estado, financieros o políticos. Su opinión estaba con su esposo y su deber se limitaba al cuidado de su hogar.

Pero el omega que olía a naranja no solo había roto la regla tácita de contradecir a un alfa, sino que también había exhibido una actitud decidida que no se asemejaba en nada a la postura dócil de los omega que él conocía.

Las diferencias no terminaban ahí. Los omega que veía a su alrededor poseían los bellísimos rasgos de su género, pero no se comportaban como los omega de su hogar. No se parecían en nada a las florecillas que abundaban en el castillo, estos se asemejaban a ramas de sauce, delgados y esbeltos, con una mezcolanza de perfumes llenos de vitalidad. Era fácil reconocerlos por su tamaño y su belleza, pero exhibían una constitución atlética que hacía resaltar lo bonito de su porte y sus finos rasgos. Estos omega se mezclaban con el resto vistiendo el mismo uniforme negro y en algunos casos portando bastones de combate.

Cuando cruzó su mirada con el omega que olía a naranja, éste no aparto los ojos como solía ocurrir en el palacio, en cambio la sostuvo con firmeza y cuando Jin pasó a su lado el aroma a naranja lo envolvió. Era una exquisitez acida que hizo salivar su boca ante su ímpetu y firmeza.

 _Pero mira nada más que tesoro he encontrado aquí._

Su sonrisa se mantuvo aun cuando descendieron por escaleras oscuras y lo encerraron en una habitación alargada con dos hileras de celdas. Ahí abajo olía a tierra y estaba fresco, la única salida era la puerta por la que habían entrado y la única fuente de luz era la antorcha de la entrada.

Sin perder tiempo Jin intercambia una mirada con sus hombres y ellos se repliegan de inmediato hacia la pared. El más joven, y el que tiene las heridas más llamativas, se recuesta en el suelo inmóvil. Por su parte Jin dedica minutos valiosos a inspeccionar la cerradura aprovechando la débil luz de la entrada.

 _Bueno, no es imposible pero será difícil._

Se sienta junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y se concentra en espesar su esencia hasta que toda la celda huele a él, es sutil pero ahí está. Y finalmente su paciencia es recompensada cuando Shota Aizawa baja por las escaleras en compañía de sus pequeños alfa.

La sonrisa de Jin es automática—Ah, pero qué sorpresa, si es el traidor Aizawa, ¿cómo has hecho para engañar a estos cachorros y hacer que te obedezcan?

No puede describir el placer que siente cuando el aroma de los cachorros titubea, solo un segundo, pero es suficiente.

 _Ah, los cachorros necesitan aprender que un buen soldado nunca deja entrever su sorpresa._

—Tu juego de palabras no sirve aquí, Jin. Traicionaste al Ou y estuviste a punto de destruir a la Flota. Debería ordenar que te mataran…

—Eso haría más fácil mantener tu mentira, ¿no es así? Solo te diré esto, el mundo es una rueda, a veces estás arriba y a veces te tocar estar abajo.

—¿En dónde está el príncipe?

—Eso quisiera saber yo, pero fuiste tú quien lo envío sin escolta a las garras de los demonios. Fuiste tú quien lo condenó, ¿lo niegas?

Es deleite puro ver a los cachorros removiéndose inquietos.

 _Tal vez el pequeño líder te haya dejado a cargo Aizawa pero eres un beta, y tu aroma no puede rivalizar con el mío_.

Jin emite un suspiro cansado y asegura de esbozar su mejor expresión de pena.

—Podemos discutir esto todo el día, Aizawa, y nunca llegaremos a un punto en común. Yo creo que tú eres el traidor, como prueba tengo que entregaste al príncipe a los demonios y abandonaste al Ou. Sí, volviste, cuando todo se había acabado, eso sin mencionar que mentiste sobre la misión del príncipe y por ende hiciste fracasar su rescate, además de que escapaste del confinamiento que te impuse, así que entenderás porque me resulta difícil de creer que sigas siendo leal a la corona de Yuuei. Ahora, tú crees que soy un traidor, ¿qué pruebas tienes?

—Nos atacaste.

Jin se asegura de contener su sonrisa ante el pequeño desliz del pequeño Yō.

—¿De verdad?, porque si mal no recuerdo tu pequeño líder nos atacó primero. Mis hombres solo se defendieron.

Los cachorros titubean y Jin se asegura de mantener controlado su aroma no queriendo atraer la atención de Aizawa.

—Ustedes emboscaron a Todoroki-ouji.

 _Mira nada más, otro discípulo de Aizawa, y éste tampoco sabe tener la boca cerrada._

—Iida—la advertencia de su maestro llega demasiado tarde, Jin se asegura de parpadear incrédulo.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso?

—Uno de tus hombres—el índice de Yō señala al hombre caído

Jin asiente comprensivo.

—Hmm, ¿lo hizo, no? bueno yo también habría confesado cualquier clase de crimen si me hubiera empezado a acuchillar sin razón. Mi soldado es joven y aún necesita forjar su carácter.

—El Ouji-

—¡Iida!

El muchacho mira a su maestro antes de salir, su expresión se asemeja a la de un cachorrito al que acaban de patear. El resto de los cachorros se aparta indeciso.

—Si vas a condenarme a morir espero que tengas pruebas, Aizawa.

Es una lástima que el protector del principe no sea la clase de persona que le guste ladrar advertencias o que se permita estallar de ira. _El carácter de los beta es realmente despreciable._

—Eh, antes de que te vayas, mis hombres necesitan comida y Shin necesita atención médica.

Aizawa y los suyos se marchan sin decir nada, y Jin se permite sonreír de nuevo. _Eres un hombre de honor, Aizawa y ese es tu punto débil._

No mucho después Yō vuelve acompañando a una mujer joven con una coleta alta y unos ojos negros de pestañas largas.

 _Oh pero que lástima_ , piensa cuando echa un vistazo a la orquídea que tiene cerca de la oreja. _Beta_.

La mujer y su ayudante trabajan rápida y eficientemente limpiando las heridas de Shin, colocando vendajes limpios y cosiendo los cortes más profundos. Cuando terminan se marchan, pero el cachorro alfa se queda.

Por su cara es obvio que el lugar lo hace sentir incómodo.

—¿Te han puesto a cuidarnos, muchacho?,—no recibe respuesta y tampoco la espera, pero aún así cuenta hasta cinco antes de continuar—es una lástima que Aizawa te confine a este hoyo cuando deberías estar allá fuera, aspirando el aire limpio.

—Cállate.

—Como quieras, pero oye, con tanto omega cerca me sorprende que no haya un ambiente más festivo por aquí.

El muchacho lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido _, ah, se me olvida que aún eres un cachorrito._

Los músculos de la espalda de Jin se tensan, aunque su postura parece relajada en realidad es un resorte que se aprieta a la espera de saltar. Su mente no deja de repasar cada palabra que dice y el tono que emplea.

—Sabes, cuando yo tenía tu edad mi maestro nos llevó a mí y a mis compañeros a una bonita casa omega. Una de las mejores de la ciudad, tal vez la conozcas, ¿has estado en la capital?

—No.

—¿De verdad?, ¿de qué parte de Yuuei vienes?

—¿Por qué crees que soy de Yuuei?

—Las tribus barbarás no han sufrido de los secuestros. Y entre las islas y Yuuei es fácil diferenciarlos, así que dime de dónde eres.

—…de Sama, un pueblo en la zona sur.

—Ah, lo conozco, ahí se prepara el mejor alcohol de raíz.

—...

—Pues bien, como te decía fuimos a esta casa y mi maestro rentó todo el establecimiento solo para nosotros. Todos los omega se reunieron para atendernos y servirnos. Era la primera vez que me tocaba estar con un omega en privado, ya sabes cómo son las reglas en casa, y hasta ese momento todos los que conocía eran estatuas bonitas que no decían nada, pero los de la casa no eran así, eran cositas hermosas que olían delicioso y que se reían con sus vocecitas melodiosas, ahhh, cada vez que me acuerdo me siento joven otra vez. Es el efecto de un buen omega, te calienta la sangre y te hace sentir vivo, ¿no lo crees?

—…

—Con tanto omega aquí seguro que habrá alguno que te haga sentir así, ¿no?

Yō tiene el ceño fruncido pero su aroma se sacude.

 _Ahhh, estos jóvenes cachorros sin entrenamiento._

Jin abre la boca, listo para insistir cuando lo detecta, el delicado aroma a naranja del espectador silencioso en lo alto de las escaleras. El omega tiene una expresión tensa y su postura es una vara recta.

 _Tú sí puedes olerlo, eh monada, pues claro, eres un omega y las feromonas alfa te afectan más que a los otros. Aizawa y los cachorros están acostumbrados a tratar con otros alfa, ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que se empaparon de mi aroma familiarizándose con él, tú por el contrario has reaccionado._

—Hola, dulzura, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Las bonitas cejas rubias se arrugan y la expresión del muchacho se oscurece.

—¿Traes la comida?,—pregunta Yō acercándose a la escalera.

—Aja

El omega termina de bajar las escaleras con cuidado sin perder su expresión de incomodidad, pero en un intento por calmarse el aroma a naranja se intensifica haciendo que Jin vuelva a aspirar la exquisita acidez de la fruta.

No puede evitar que le suden las manos.

—¿Estás bien?

 _Pero qué es ese tono amigo Yō, y a dónde se ha ido tu cara amargada, ¿eh? Bueno, no puedo culparte, este omega es delicioso._

El omega comienza a repartir los sacos de comida empezando de la celda más alejada hasta la suya, lo hace sin detenerse, lanzando la bolsa de tela entre los barrotes y pasando a la que sigue.

Cuando está frente a su celda Jin alza el rostro, lo mira directamente a los ojos y aspira. Procura hacerlo de la forma más ruidosa posible, justo como los clientes suelen hacer cuando pagan por la compañía de un omega, y funciona, el omega se echa para atrás como si acabaran de escupirle.

—Tu ciclo ya viene—dice Jin sin dejar de mirarlo.

Espera que el muchacho tartamudee, espera verlo sonrojarse, espera ver el pánico en sus asombrosos ojos dorados, lo que recibe es una mueca tensa y una expresión beligerante.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?

Jin parpadea y antes de que pueda emitir una respuesta el omega da la vuelta y huye, lo que demuestra que aun con su carácter indómito no es inmune a las feromonas alfa. Y aun cuando se marcha deja atrás una tenue fragancia sabor naranja que hace a Jin sonreír.

Tras él se marcha Yō, pero no importa. Ya no necesita interrogarlo, le ha bastado ver la reacción instintiva del muchacho al percibir la incomodidad del omega, la forma como se ha parado junto a él asumiendo una postura protectora y la forma como el otro se ha puesto en guardia.

 _Ahora sabemos qué es lo que quiere, si podemos conseguírselo seguro será nuestro amigo._

[…]

Katsuki se endereza con la respiración irregular y el uniforme empapado en sudor. La herida de su cuello y pierna han dejado de sangrar, pero el dolor de las heridas, más que incapacitante, es molesto. Sus nudillos arden, sus manos tiemblan, y nota que el entumecimiento de su hombro empieza a extenderse lentamente por su brazo. Incluso puede sentir como su mandíbula se inflama por momentos.

Frente a él, y en el suelo, yace Kirishima con su nariz sangrante, su boca partida, su ojo entrecerrado y los rasguños en los antebrazos. Tiene una fea contusión en el lado derecho de la cara que sin duda terminará hinchándose en un rato, y se mueve con la lentitud de aquellos que intentan ahogar el dolor.

Ahora que ha descargado su ira, Katsuki se encuentra vacío.

—Bakugou.

La voz lo devuelve a la realidad, lo hace girar y se encuentra con uno de sus hombres esperando a una distancia prudencial con la expresión de alguien que intenta parecer lo más inofensivo posible.

Katsuki lo ignora, cierra los ojos y se concentra en respirar. El ardor en su cuerpo no cede y sus nudillos descarapelados se quejan cuando el viento los toca, pero nada de eso se compara con la asfixiante sensación que le provoca el hueco que tiene dentro.

 _Si tan solo…_

 _Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido, si tan solo hubiera salido antes, si tan solo nunca hubiera plantado las flores cerca de la costa._

—Bakugou—es Kirishima que se levanta y lo mira con una disculpa en la cara, nada en su postura o expresión deja entrever ira o insolencia, tan solo parece cansado. Tan canso como Katsuki se siente—no es sensato que sigamos aquí, volvamos.

Katuski no siente culpa ante su cara magullada, no cuando su propia cara late por los golpes recibidos.

—Eiji

En cuanto escucha la voz Katsuki aprieta los dientes provocando que su mandíbula lance un latigazo de dolor hasta el otro lado de su cabeza. Cierra los ojos y se tensa, sabe que si lo mira volverá a enfadarse.

—Ouji, está bien, Aizawa sensei está esperando. Tenemos que volver.

—¿Qué hacemos con los prisioneros?

El ceño de Katsuki se frunce, nota un frío en su interior, una helada indiferencia que crece hasta ahogarlo.

—Son demonios—dice alguien en algún punto detrás de él—deberían morir.

—¡No!

La negativa proviene de esa voz que hace que Katsuki quiera gritar hasta dejarse la garganta en carne viva, su indiferencia se sacude y tiembla. El deseo de llevarle la contraria crece.

—¡Eh, imbécil!,—el grito consigue llamar la atención de Katsuki que se gira hacia la zona donde los demonios prisioneros esperan el veredicto—Si quieres matarme hazlo en combate, ¡idiota!

La muchacha de piel rosada está de pie con las manos atadas, su expresión es la imagen misma de la indignación.

—¡Te estoy hablando a ti, rojo!, si tienes las agallas dame un cuchillo e intenta matarme.

Katsuki avanza hacia ella solo para ser interceptado por la única persona que no quiere ver. Es tenerlo enfrente y sentir que su ira se agita perezosa, esperando con una sonrisa hambrienta para volver a desatarse.

—No les hagas daño—el idiota se atreve a ordenarle y Katsuki quiere reírse de él… mentira, lo que quiere es destrozarlo.

— **Kirishima**

Una sola palabra en su tono de mando junto con un sutil cambio en su aroma, sabe que el aludido comprenderá la intención.

El pelirrojo se tensa, solo un momento, después se adelanta.

—Vamos, Ouji.

—¡Eijirou!

—Está bien.

Katsuki ignora el intercambio de murmullos. Se detiene frente al grupo de demonios prisionero, todos lo miran con la misma expresión que combina sorpresa, miedo y duda. Todos excepto la chica que se alza en el centro.

—Por tu bien espero que nunca nos volvamos a ver, creo recordar que eso fue lo que te dije una vez.

—¿Qué harás ahora, eh? ¿matarnos? si tanto quieres mi sangre adelante, pero tendrás que luchar por ella. Un combate. Tú y yo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ustedes son mis prisioneros, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Es lo mínimo que nos debes.

—¿Deberte? Nuestra deuda fue saldada, te deje ir la última vez.

—Y nosotros arriesgamos nuestra vida devolviéndote a tu príncipe.

La ira de Katsuki vuelve a sacudirse.

—Podrías habértelo quedado.

—Kamui lo protegió con su vida, para él era importante.

—¿Y por qué eso debería cambiar algo?

—Kamui luchó por ustedes y sirvió como espía para los tuyos.

—No para mi gente.

—Gracias a él recibiste ayuda. Fue él quien te hizo llegar los mensajes y tu paquete.

De forma inconsciente se lleva una mano al pecho donde el frasquito de vidrio se mantiene tibio bajo su uniforme.

—Kamui murió sirviendo a tu gente, y en su nombre te pido que si he de morir sea con honor. Luchando.

—Si te sientes tan conmovida por el sacrificio de Kamui, ¿por qué no llevaste el cuchillo que enviaron junto a los frascos?

—Te lo dije antes, era demasiado peligroso.

—¿Y acompañar a uno de los nuestros hasta aquí no lo es?

—Lo es.

—Entonces qué ha cambiado, ¿por qué antes no quisiste ensuciarte las manos pero ahora sí?

—Porque ya no tengo nada que perder, porque el General y sus hombres me arrebataron lo que tenía. No me queda nada, nada más que mi vida y mi deseo de venganza.

—¿Vengarte?, ¿quieres luchar contra los tuyos?

—Contra el General, no todos apoyan su visión.

—Difícil de creer, no he visto a nadie quejándose.

—Nunca lo verás, la disidencia no es bien vista.

—Y sin embargo aquí estas tú, con tu grupo, escoltando a uno de los nuestros de vuelta a casa, ¿he de creer que hay todo un grupo detrás?

—Lo hay, tal vez algún día los conozcas.

—Preferiría no verlos nunca.

—Es imposible predecir lo que sucederá mañana.

Katsuki suspira, sus músculos cansados son como bloques de roca, el vacío en su interior no deja de crecer. Se aparta del grupo con una expresión seca.

—Yosetsu—de inmediato el muchacho está a su lado listo para obedecer—déjalos ir.

—¡Son demonios, merecen la muerte!

Katsuki se gira hacia la voz y su mirada basta para hacerlo callar, cuando lo ve hundirse se endereza y comienza a repartir asignaciones: Preparar las monturas que los demonios usaban, reunir las armas, saquear sus bolsos. Apenas termina de hablar su grupo entero pone manos a la obra.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Bestia que he oído nombrar.

Katsuki se gira hacia la mujer, su grupo se frota las muñecas adoloridas mientras Yosetsu va entre ellos cortando sus ataduras, ninguno hace ademán alguno de reclamar las cosas que sus hombres están reuniendo.

—¿Quién me llama así?

—Quienes te han visto luchar… ¿qué harás ahora?

—¿Por qué piensas que voy a compartir mis planes contigo?

—Hay mucha gente interesada en ti, en lo que harás, no dejan de preguntarse, ¿eres peligroso?, ¿atacarás?

—Si los tuyos se mantienen alejados de mi territorio no habrá necesidad de derramar sangre, pero todo hombre que sea leal al General debe morir. Me asegurare de ello.

—El General tiene que morir, ni él ni su hijo merecen piedad.

—Ja, si realmente quieres venganza tal vez algún día nos veamos de nuevo.

—En ese caso deberíamos tener un santo y seña.

—¿Para qué?

—Kamui tenia uno, decía que de esa forma sabía exactamente quién era de fiar. Eso evitaba que corriera riesgos.

La sonrisa de Katsuki es una mueca ladeada.

—¿Qué sugieres?

La muchacha hace una pausa y parece mirar algo más allá del bosque.

—No lo sé… tal vez algo como, mmm, _el gladiolo rojo brotó de la tierra y la sangre cayó de sus pétalos_ , ¿qué opinas?

—Que es una pérdida de tiempo, dudo que vayas a ocuparlo nunca.

—De todos modos recuérdalo, solo por si acaso.

—Haz lo que quieras, ahora vete.

Cuando desaparecen Katsuki toma aire y se prepara mentalmente antes de acercarse a Kirishima.

—Ayuda a los otros, tú príncipe y yo tenemos que hablar.

Tras un momento latido de indecisión Kirishima obedece. Katsuki se cruza de brazos ignorando la sensación incómoda de sus heridas.

—Gracias—dice el príncipe haciendo una seña a su espalda—por dejarlos ir.

—No lo hice por ti.

—Aún así gracias.

—¿Viajabas con Izuku?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Yo hago las preguntas aquí, ¿viajabas con Izuku?

—Lo hacía.

Los dientes de Katsuki crujen cuando su mandíbula se tensa y el dolor se dispara casi de inmediato. La pregunta brota antes de que pueda evitarlo.

—¿Cómo demonios aceptaste traerlo?

—Fue una imprudencia, lo sé, durante todo este tiempo no he dejado de culparme… pero tampoco voy a negar que su ayuda fue invaluable y que no me equivoque al traerlo aquí.

 _Lo sé_. La afirmación es terrible, la admisión dolorosa y hace que Katsuki enfrente verdades que lo enfurecen. Sin el aroma de Izuku, ¿habría él encontrado la fuerza para escapar?

 _Concéntrate._

—¿Dónde está?

—Ya te lo dije, no lo sé.

Aunque no es la primera vez que lo oye las palabras vuelven a sacudirlo, el hueco en su interior ruge y su ira empieza a inflamarse.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No estoy seguro, me pase días entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia. Cuando me recupere estaba en la villa del Coronel Nezu, Kamui estaba conmigo y me dijo que había caído sobre el techo de una cabaña. Me rompí la pierna y el brazo, he estado en cama desde entonces.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—Recuerdo que enviamos los frascos, Kamui nos llevó la costa, nos separamos, eso lo sé, pero no consigo recordar cuándo fue. No recuerdo el momento exacto en que lo vi por última vez. Solo recuerdo el aroma a miel.

 _El incienso_ , piensa Katsuki con una sensación de fatalidad.

—Olía a leche dulce y… recuerdo su voz. Me decía que corriera.

—Sobreviviste a tu primer encuentro con el incienso. Es obvio que fueron emboscados, ¿recuerdas el camino que tomaron hacia la costa?

—No… tal vez… no lo sé. Creí… creí que tal vez había logrado escapar.

—Si lo hizo a dónde podría haber ido.

—Habría intentado encontrar a Kamui y si eso fallaba… ¿al desierto tal vez?

—Eso si consiguió escapar. Si lo capturaron—los puños de Katsuki se contraen—lo habrían enviado a una de las prisiones. Siendo un omega habrían tratado de emparejarlo.

La idea lo enferma, su estómago se contrae y la bilis sube hasta su garganta. Nota la ira revolviéndose furiosa como un mar embravecido.

—Eso si descubrían que era uno.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Izuku había dibujado una orquídea en su pierna, estaba convencido de que engañaría a los demonios. Tal vez lo hizo.

—Pero los demonios no capturan a nadie que sea beta.

La réplica del príncipe se pierde cuando Yosetsu corre hacia ellos con una expresión de urgencia, tras él viene Kirishima.

—Bakugou, ¡mira!

Le tiende un papel maltratado, al desdoblarlo descubre que se trata de una flor de gladiolos roja que abarca toda la hoja. Es un dibujo asombroso de trazos decididos y remarcados, pintada con un tinte rojo brillante que combina con el carboncillo negro creando un contraste extraordinario. La sola imagen transmite una dedicación absoluta, quien la dibujara se tomó el tiempo para delinear cada pétalo con cuidado, el tallo y la forma. Casi como si hubiera tenido un modelo frente a él.

—Estaba en la bolsa de la mujer demonio—dice Yosetsu

—Saben de ti—pregunta Kirishima—La flor es lo único que te identifica.

—¿Y qué si lo saben?,—responde Katsuki devolviendo el dibujo—simplemente significa que soy un blanco. No es ninguna novedad.

Agita la hoja con la intención de entregársela a Yosetsu, pero la persona que la toma es el príncipe que frunce el ceño al ver la flor roja.

—Esto…—alza la cara y lo mira, una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad marca su rostro—¿la flor de gladiolos roja es tuya?

—¿Y qué si lo es?

—He visto este dibujo antes. La misma flor en diferentes tamaños, con diferentes tonalidades de rojo, pero siempre la misma. Una y otra vez. Un cuaderno completo lleno de ellas, como si fuera un altar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Este es uno de los dibujos de Izuku.

El hueco dentro de Katsuki desaparece lleno de algo que solo puede ser descrito con una sola palabra. Esperanza.

[…]

Cuando Toga vuelve en sí se asegura de mantener sus ojos cerrados aun cuando su mente toma nota de sus alrededores de forma automática. Está sentada en el suelo, con la espalda recargada contra una superficie dura, con las manos y piernas atadas. Detecta varias presencias a su alrededor pese a que no puede precisar la cantidad. También le arde un lado de su cara el cual siente hinchado y su cabeza se asemeja a un corazón que late a un ritmo constante. Intenta moverse y descubre que su cuerpo magullado protesta.

—¿Está despierta?

Toma nota del tono y procura no tensarse. Cuando se siente lista abre los ojos y enfrenta al grupo de salvajes que la rodean. En su campo de visión solo hay cinco de ellos aunque presiente que no son los únicos.

La mirada de Toga se desliza de un lado a otro estudiando posibles rutas de escape.

—¡Hey!

Sus ojos caen sobre el salvaje que está arrodillado frente a ella. Cabello rubio, ojos rojos como dos gotas de sangre, la forma de su cara está ligeramente inflamada sin que eso disminuya los rasgos afilados y su mirada asesina. Toga no puede evitar sonreír.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Dirige su mirada al papel, finge estudiarlo mientras calcula la distancia que la separa del cuchillo que el salvaje empuña en su otra mano. Alza el rostro y mira al resto: Hay un salvaje a su derecha, fornido y con su cara aún más magullada que el que tiene enfrente, el salvaje a su izquierda era su prisionero, y los otros dos salvajes tras el rubio tenían la expresión calculadora de aquellos que están listos para atacar en el momento preciso.

 _Bueno, Toga, parece que tienes a los dioses de tu parte, averigua por qué sigues viva y tal vez consigas salir de aquí._

—¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!

El rugido es feroz y la expresión asesina del salvaje rubio es algo que divertiría a Toga en cualquier otro momento, especialmente si estuviera de pie y con sus cuchillos en mano.

—Lo encontré.

—¿Dónde?

 _Muy bien, Toga, es hora de usar tu cerebro, vamos, ¿de dónde sacaste esta hoja?, oh, sí, del equipaje de los espías, eso significa que éste, a mi izquierda, sabe que hurgué entre sus cosas, bien, no tiene sentido mentir en los detalles._

—En el equipaje que recuperamos de los espías.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace meses, no sé cuánto tiempo exactamente.

—¿Cómo fue que lo obtuviste?

 _¿Quiere los detalles?, ¿para qué?, el otro se lo puede contar, a menos que intenten confirmar que estoy diciendo la verdad. Bueno, veamos._

—¿Quieres la historia completa? Nos ordenaron capturar a los espías, los emboscamos, uno de ellos escapó y el otro se quedó atrás.

—¿Qué pasó con el espía que se quedó atrás?

Toga sabe que los salvajes pueden comunicarse con su aroma, nunca ha sido capaz de entender el concepto, la idea de que otros puedan entender tu estado de ánimo o lean tus emociones por culpa del aroma que emites le resulta horripilante, ¿dónde queda la intimidad y el secretismo? _,_ pero aun cuando no lo entienda esa pieza de información le permite conocer a sus enemigos y en ocasiones anticiparse. Como ahora. En cuanto el rubio formula su pregunta, aparentemente con el mismo tono que las anteriores, los dos guardias que están tras de él se tensan como si algo los sacudiera, lo mismo con el salvaje a su derecha.

El cambio es sutil, podría decirse que imperceptible, pero Toga lo ve. Como cazadora su mayor orgullo es su capacidad para rastrear y detectar los sutiles cambios en el mundo que la guiarán hasta su presa, así que ahora no le queda ninguna duda.

 _Huelen algo_.

Eso solo puede significar que aun cuando la pregunta del salvaje parece inofensiva, su estado de ánimo lo delata.

—¡Contesta!

 _¿Cómo podemos aprovechar esto, Toga?_

—¿Te refieres al espía con la flor en la pierna?

—El mismo, ¿qué hicieron con él?

Esta vez el cambio es menos sutil, incluso el salvaje a su izquierda se envara.

 _Muy bien, el espía era importante, ¿por qué?, mmm, si consigo provocarlo tal vez este salvaje se mueva. Si se acerca…_

—Está muerto—su sonrisa es automática—lo maté. Le arranque la flor de su pierna, lo desnude y lo despelleje mientras aún estaba vivo y cuando suplico piedad le corte la cabeza.

Para su decepción el salvaje no reacciona, _¿qué pasa?_

—¿Arrancaste la flor de su pierna?

 _Si me pregunta qué flor era puedo fingir que no conozco su nombre y si me pide que la describa…_

Su línea de pensamiento se ve interrumpida cuando en un movimiento vertiginoso el salvaje hunde su cuchillo en su pie atravesando la bota y enviando un latigazo de dolor directo a su cerebro.

Su grito es involuntario.

—Eso es por mentirme—dice el salvaje con una expresión iracunda.

Toga aprieta los dientes, se encoge y lucha por controlar su respiración. No deja de mirar al salvaje rubio que tiene los ojos del color de la sangre y refulgen con intención asesina. En ese momento Toga no necesita ver a los otros para saber que este hombre está furioso y que su vida baila en el filo de su cuchillo.

 _Matarte sería un placer y un deleite, animal, te arrancaría los ojos y bailaría sobre tu cadáver._

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—¡Lo maté!

Ni siquiera ha terminado su oración cuando el cuchillo vuelve a caer sobre ella hundiéndose en la misma sección y haciéndola gritar.

—¡Sigue mintiendo y te cortare la pierna!

El dolor crece y se agita. Toga no le teme, el dolor es solo temporal. Tampoco tiene miedo a morir, lo que no soporta es la idea de rendirse, de verse reducida a un ser lastimero que suplica piedad.

—¡Córtala!

La ira de Toga estalla, se aferra a ella en un intento por aplacar el dolor. La ira es lo único que le queda.

—¡Adelante, córtala! ¡Y aun tendré la otra! ¡Y cuando también me la quites aún me quedaran mis brazos! ¡Y cuando los pierda aún tendré mi cabeza! ¡Y cuando me decapites entonces nada importara porque estaré muerta! ¡Muerta con la satisfacción de que no te he dado lo que quieres!

El salvaje se mueve, pero Toga ya lo espera. El cuchillo se hunde justo a la altura de su vientre, con suerte eso la matará antes de que cualquiera de los salvajes pueda hacer algo.

Su mayor gratificación es ver la cara destruida del salvaje mientras ella cae.

[…]

Inasa los ve llegar mientras hace patrulla en la muralla exterior, al principio duda que sean ellos al verlos montados sobre las bestias de largos cuernos, pero el aire trae consigo la sutil esencia de la madera que se quema.

Las puertas son abiertas y los animales irrumpen en el patio atrayendo la atención del resto. El aroma a madera aturde con su intensidad, su potencia no disminuye mientras se extiende por todo el lugar.

—¡Momo!

El grito del líder reverbera en los altos muros y pronto los curiosos comienzan a arremolinarse para contemplar el espectáculo.

Yaoyorozu se abre paso entre la gente hasta llegar a dónde Kirishima ayuda a Bakugou a desmontar el cuerpo que el alfa lleva en su montura. Inasa no puede evitar fruncir el ceño cuando descubre que la mujer rubia no posee aroma alguno.

—¡Llévenla a las celdas!,—grita Bakugou desmontando—¡Estás a cargo de ella, Momo! ¡Te prohíbo que se muera! ¡Kirishima! ¡Ve con ella y cuando despierte vienes a buscarme!

En la multitud alguien grita—¡Ouji!

Pero Inasa no consigue ver a quien se dirige porque Katsuki llega hasta él con una expresión feroz.

—¿Los has visto?

—Es difícil no hacerlo—dice Inasa mientras suben por las escaleras hasta la muralla exterior—Llegaron justo a tiempo, otro día más y se habrían encontrado con su tropa frontal.

—Nos topamos con una avanzadilla pequeña en nuestro camino de vuelta—dice Bakugou mirando el camino que cruza el bosque—huimos antes de que pudieran detectarnos.

—Así que al final han llegado.

A lo lejos se distinguen los banderines aún diminutos mientras las tropas enemigas avanzan lenta pero inexorablemente hacia ellos.

—Sabíamos que lo harían—responde Bakugou estudiando el horizonte—¿Todos han vuelto?

—Sí, los últimos exploradores volvieron esta misma mañana, terminamos de colocar las estacas alrededor de todo el perímetro aunque dudo que eso los detenga.

—No lo hará, pero mientras están lidiando con ellas serán blanco para nuestros arqueros, ¿has comprobado nuestras provisiones?

—Aizawa se encarga de eso y del inventario de armas. Dice que conseguiremos soportar un asedio largo incluso si dura todo el invierno.

—Bien, ¿y los grupos de combate?

—No hay cambios, cada grupo se mantiene entrenando familiarizándose con el aroma de sus compañeros y en algunos casos la tolerancia al incienso se ha visto incrementada.

—¿Y el grupo de Kyouka?

—Ya los has visto, aprenden rápido. Ella les enseñó a luchar usando un bastón de combate y todo nuestro grupo de arqueros está compuesto de omega, con excepción de los grupos de combate que tienen a un omega en cada uno, el resto de ellos no participará en la ofensiva a menos que el enemigo consigan superar nuestra fuerza principal.

—Entonces es nuestro deber no dejar que eso suceda, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no… solo tenemos que resistir, hasta que el Jefe Togata vuelva con los refuerzos.

Bakugou asiente sin dejar de mirar el horizonte. Inasa lo mita. Es imposible saber el tamaño del ejercito que se aproxima, pero no cabe duda de que su número es considerable por la forma como sus uniformes oscurecen la tierra por la que avanzan.

.

n/a

El que sigue es un interludio y luego el capítulo 33. Estoy pensando si debería publicarlos juntos o separados. Especialmente porque el Interludio será sobre lo que sucede al otro lado del mar.

Ya veremos. Gracias por su paciencia. Saludos en el que sigue.


	33. Primer Paso

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:**

Kiki639: Katsuki tiene planes para todos los villanos, lástima que Aizawa no le vía libre para eso.

Repollo Unicorniano: El pobre Izuku se ha metido en un berenjal. A ver como sale.

GabyLyann: Sí, ese ese Jin. Jo.

Cassandra: Ya le tocaba POV de Kirishima y aquí tenemos POV Denki.

Jess: Gracias por tu comentario en el blog, y sí, tienes razón.

Guest: Temo decirte que en mi lista de muertes todavía hay un puñado más. Lo siento.

.

 **Notas:** Hemos superado los 200K palabras incluyendo los interludios. El cuarto es el último y con él damos inicio al climax de la historia. Además, tengo pensando escribir las historias extra de otros personajes mientras seguimos avanzando. Esta es una actualización doble, antes de empezar a leer este capítulo te sugiero leer el interludio que esta en mi blog (roquelg en wordpress) y después puedes seguir aquí. Como los otros interludios se centra en lo que sucede en otro punto lejos de los protagonistas. Opcional leerlo.

En otra nota me han preguntado si hay mujeres alfa en las prisiones o en la ciudadela ya que nunca las he mencionado. La respuesta es no, no hay, y la razón de ello la averiguaremos después (no en este capítulo me temo).

Por último, creo que por ahí se ha organizado una turba de linchamiento para Jin, me parece excelente solo dejen que termine su papel, aún lo necesito para un par de capítulos.

.

 **Sinopsis:** Nunca tengas miedo de soñar y nunca tengas miedo a vivir, abre los ojos y sigue adelante. Paso a paso.

.

 **Capítulo 33: Primer Paso**

Apenas desmonta Shouto es recibido por su maestro que del alivio lo abraza con afecto, el peso provoca que su pierna proteste y cuando se queja Aizawa lo suelta con una expresión de angustia.

—¿Estás herido?

—Nada importante, es mi pierna, necesito sentarme.

—Vamos a la enfermería.

Por el camino se les une Tenya que lo saluda con efusividad y comienza a apartar gente mientras se abren paso hasta la zona más alejada de la entrada.

—Esperaremos a Yaoyorozu aquí—dice Aizawa ayudándolo a caminar hasta uno de los camastros en lo que parece ser la enfermería—Mientras tanto dinos qué pasó.

Shouto procede a hacer un recuento breve de su viaje por Hosu, se limita a enumerar hechos y situaciones manteniendo una expresión seca. Intenta mantener la decepción y la vergüenza en un nivel mínimo mientras explica cómo termino en una cama inmóvil e inútil. Sus oyentes lo escuchan en silencio, interrumpiendo de vez en cuando para hacer alguna pregunta.

Cuando Shouto termina no puede evitar emitir un suspiro de cansancio, sus ojos vagan por la habitación. La enfermería está vacía con excepción del pequeño grupo omega que se encuentra al otro lado de la sala practicando con agujas y pellejos de ave. Al verlos no puede evitar pensar en Izuku y el recuerdo lo hace sentir miserable. Casi por reflejo se toca la mejilla que tiene hinchada donde el alfa rubio lo golpeó antes de que Eijirou consiguiera quitárselo de encima.

—¿Ouji?

La voz de Tenya lo devuelve al presente y suspira sin nada más que decir.

—Así que Kamui esta muerto—dice Aizawa con expresión pensativa.

—Cumplió con su palabra hasta el final, sin él no estaría aquí. Le prometí que hablaría con mi padre sobre el ataque a Hosu, pero ahora… ¿cómo fue que murió?

—Uno de los subordinados de Jin lo apuñaló, la hoja estaba envenenada y el incienso dificulto el tratamiento. No había nada que hacer.

—¿Y la Flota?, ¿por qué se marcharon?

—Dejé a Shino, la líder de los Gatos Salvajes, a cargo, le pedí que mantuviera al ejercito del General ocupado mientras tratábamos de encontrarte. Le dije que en cuanto lo hiciéramos enviaríamos un mensaje con más instrucciones… al no recibirlo la decisión quedaba en ella. Es lógico suponer que mantuvieron su posición todo lo que pudieron, pero al final el desgaste de los soldados, las provisiones y los heridos terminarían por obligarla a retirarse. Es probable que tenga intención de volver a casa, reaprovisionarse, y volver para buscarte.

—¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos contactar con ellos?

—Me temo que no, no tenemos aves mensajeras, el único que sabía como enviar un mensaje hasta Yuuei era Kamui, sin él tendremos que esperar hasta que la Flota vuelva o conseguir un barco que haga el viaje hasta allá.

—¿Y cómo está la situación aquí?

—Mejorando. Tenemos almacenada suficiente comida para soportar un asedio largo, Tenya está trabajando en los cultivos para aumentar nuestras provisiones.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, Ouji, hay un patio interior que conduce a la zona inferior que tiene una muralla que la rodea, ahí hemos colocado tierra para plantar verduras sobre la muralla y pegada a ella. Tenemos una fuente segura de agua gracias a la bomba que la sube desde el subsuelo y no corremos riesgos de que un ataque limite nuestra producción. En las cámaras inferiores estamos tratando de plantar setas y plantas comestibles que sobrevivan bien en la humedad y a baja luz. Y en el último piso hemos ido almacenando carne seca y ahumada, toda la que hemos podido, tratamos de criar animales bajo tierra pero hasta el momento ha sido infructuoso. Nuestra prioridad es mejorar nuestras reservas.

—Pero cómo planean enfrentarse al incienso.

—Hemos descubierto que el incienso es inútil frente a las feromonas omega—responde Aizawa con calma—pero solamente cuando se encuentran en un alto nivel emocional o cuando el alfa es familiar con él.

—¿Cómo lo descubrieron?

—Cuando me encontraron hubo un enfrentamiento con los hombres del General y fue Bakugou quien unió al grupo omega bajo su control, el aroma de estos, enriquecido por la emoción del momento, consiguió crear una barrera protectora para el grupo alfa que luchaba. Desde ese día Bakugou ha organizado a sus hombres en varios escuadrones, cada uno está compuesto de varios alfa y un omega. Entrenan habituándose al aroma del omega con el que luchan y después hacen pruebas con el incienso para aumentar su tolerancia.

—¿Tienen incienso?

—Bakugou robó los suministros de la prisión de la que escaparon y también se apropió de los que había en la torre de vigilancia que atacó cuando estaba ampliando su territorio.

—Pero… ¿obligará a los omega a luchar?

—No es como si tuviéramos opción, sin embargo les dio la opción de elegir, huir y esperar que la Flota los rescatara o quedarse y luchar. Ha sido bastante sensato en no colocarlos en la primera línea de defensa. Cada escuadrón tiene orden de proteger al omega a toda costa, y aquellos omega que no forman parte de ningún escuadrón se ha entrenado como arqueros además del manejo del bastón de combate. Si el grupo alfa cae, el grupo omega tiene ordenes de retirarse y mantener su posición hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

—¿Qué refuerzos?

—El Jefe Togata, líder de los barbaros, ha accedido a luchar. Hace semanas que partió de vuelta a las montañas, aún estamos esperando que vuelva.

—El viaje es relativamente corto si usan monturas para atravesar el desierto—explica Tenya—es probable que el Jefe Togata divida a su ejercito y envíe a una avanzadilla mientras que el resto de sus hombres viaja a pie. Si así fuera deberíamos esperar que lleguen pronto.

—Entonces el plan tuvo éxito, sensei. Tenya lo consiguió.

El aludido se remueve incómodo.

—En realidad, Ouji, conseguí que el Jefe Togata me acompañara hasta aquí con un grupo pequeño. Quería hablar con usted sobre la apertura de las fronteras y la reanudación del comercio entre ambas naciones, pero al llegar nos topamos con el grupo de Bakugou, después fuimos atacados y el Jefe Togata perdió a su consorte mientras que él terminó muy mal herido. Fue entonces que Bakugou nos trajo hasta aquí y fue entonces que el Jefe Togata prometió traer refuerzos.

—No seas duro contigo, Tenya—dice Aizawa—si no hubieras conseguido traer a los barbaros en primer lugar no habría refuerzos a los cuales esperar.

—¿Y Hizashi?,—pregunta Shouto tras un momento—¿Tenemos noticias de él?

—Debió haber llegado con Mitsuki casi al mismo tiempo que yo llegue a Hosu, en su caso habría tenido no solo que convencer a Mitsuki, también a la matriarca Kayama y al resto del Consejo. Si tuvo éxito se habrán dirigido a Yuuei, mi intención había sido asegurar la seguridad de nuestras fronteras, al menos hasta que la Flota real volviera, pero incluso si deciden poner rumbo hacia aquí el viaje les tomaría semanas, es imposible predecir su llegada. No podemos contar con ellos, pero la organización de Bakugou no esta enfocada en depender de los refuerzos, en términos generales son el último recurso en caso de que todo lo demás falle, la prioridad es aumentar la tolerancia al incienso, mantener un nivel alto de producción de suministros mientras nuestra fuerza ofensiva mejora. Bakugou ha dejado claro que todos deben aprender a defenderse.

Shouto suspira mientras se masajea distraídamente la pierna mala.

—Tiene una visión muy liberal sobre las cosas.

—El muchacho viene de las islas, ahí los alfa suelen perecer en el mar y sus omega asumen roles más activos. Son más prácticos. Y no es una actitud que se vea fuera del sur; el Jefe Togata también se mostró sorprendido al escuchar sus planes.

—Los Barbaros protegen a sus omega con mucha diligencia—explica Tenya—ya que solo nacen pocos en cada generación y no muchos sobreviven. De hecho encuentran sumamente ofensivo que Yuuei permita la existencia de las Casas de Placer Omega y la costumbre del Concubinato.

—Si, bueno, existen muchas diferencias culturales y de opinión entre las tres regiones, y durante años cada una ha crecido de forma independiente. El Ou no sentía simpatía por las Matriarcas y su gobierno liberalista ni por los Barbaros y su excesivo purismo.

—Creo que podemos contar con los dedos de una mano las personas por las que mi padre sentía aprecio y lo irónico de este asunto es que una de esas personas orquestó su muerte.

—Siendo justos ellos tampoco sienten aprecio por Yuuei; sin embargo, en esta situación es importante que dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias y que unamos fuerzas para combatir la amenaza que representa el General.

—En la guerra se hacen excepciones, ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste una vez, sensei?—dice Shouto—La mía fue condenar a un omega a muerte.

La expresión de Aizawa se oscurece.

—Entonces Midoriya…

—Probablemente esté muerto, o tal vez lo hayan capturado, cualquiera que fuera su destino ha sido mi culpa.

Aizawa señala su cara.

—Supongo que se lo has dicho a Bakugou; su reacción no es la que me esperaba.

Shouto procura ahogar su risa amarga.

—No fue benevolentemente conmigo si eso crees, no me destrozó la cara porque Eijirou se interpuso. Se desquito con él. No lo viste porque lo enviaron a cuidar a la prisionera que trajimos, pero puedo decirte que no lo reconocerás.

—Bueno, Eijirou juro defenderte.

—Sí, eso no me hace sentir mejor… me defendió porque había jurado que lo haría, una promesa de hace años que Eijirou ha honrado porque así es él y que ha terminado haciéndolo sentir miserable; ni siquiera ha podido verme a los ojos en el viaje de vuelta. Se siente culpable porque le es leal, porque está dispuesto a morir por él sin necesidad de un juramento. Me deja claro que incluso en cuestiones de liderazgo necesito mejorar.

—Shouto…

—No, no me lo digas, no quiero que intentes hacerme sentir mejor. Soy consciente de mis fallas y mis errores, pero no te preocupes por mí, no voy a hundirme en la miseria y no voy a sentir lástima de mí. No hay tiempo para eso, sin mi padre me corresponde asegurar que existe un futuro para Yuuei, fui criado para gobernar pero lo cierto es que no me he ganado mi lugar, y eso tiene que cambiar. Lo primero que haré es disolver a mi guardia.

—¡Ouji!

—No digas nada, Tenya, Shinsou se fue, otro murió y no tengo idea de quién fue. Eijirou merece ser libre de un juramento que ahora le pesa… cometí un error al enviarlos aquí, lo mejor que puedo hacer es concederles la oportunidad de elegir su camino, ¿no lo crees, sensei?

—Cualquiera puede pronunciar un juramento, pero obtener la lealtad de los hombres es una proeza difícil de conseguir. Si esa es tu tarea ten por seguro que será cien veces más satisfactoria que una ceremonia de sangre.

Shouto asiente y la tensión en sus hombros se aligera, aún tiene un largo camino por delante y no piensa rendirse.

[…]

Denki trabajaba en la despensa cuando uno de sus compañeros llega para avisarle del regreso del grupo de Bakugou. Abandona todo lo que tiene entre manos, corre por los pasillos y las escaleras hasta la superficie. De ahí cruza el patio interior y llega a tiempo para ver a Bakugou lanzar ordenes desde la muralla exterior mientras todos se dispersan para trabajar.

Sube las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos y se congela cuando llega arriba y ve la caravana de soldados que se perfila en el horizonte. Tiene que forzar a sus piernas a moverse hacia donde Bakugou e Inasa charlan; sus ojos barren la muralla recorriendo cada rostro que hace guardia.

—¡Hola, Denki!,—saluda Inasa con esa exuberancia que resulta encantadora—¿vienes para charlar?

—No, acabo de enterarme que… vaya, ¿quién te pego?

El gesto de Bakugou se oscurece—Cállate.

—Me alegra saber que pese a tu cara de remolacha tu boca sigue siendo la misma.

—Si has terminado de hacer el estúpido revisemos la organización de tus arqueros.

Denki se traga su queja, asiente y junto con Inasa dan un recorrido por la muralla haciendo un listado de los puntos débiles, las rotaciones de los guardias y los suministros. Responde las preguntas de Bakugou sin pausa, aunque su interior no deja de sacudirse de impaciencia.

—La luna llena ya viene—dice Bakugou cuando vuelven al punto de inicio—¿tu grupo ha tomado las precauciones necesarias?

—Tenemos suficiente _panax_ y hemos plantado más en una de las zonas del huerto, no hay riesgo de un desabasto. Por si acaso tenemos una lista con el ciclo de cada omega, así decidimos la organización de los arqueros.

—¿Cuánto fue tu último ciclo?

La pregunta hace que Inasa se remueva de incomodidad, pero Denki no le hace caso.

—Hace tres meses, de hecho iba a comentarte que voy a modificar mis turnos con los arqueros, solo por precaución. Dejaré a Ochako como supervisora, ¿encontraste alguna pista de Izuku?

—Tal vez la mujer que trajimos sepa algo.

—¿Vas a interrogarla?

—Cuando esté consciente, antes me gustaría hablar con el alfa que capturamos.

A Denki le toma un momento entender de quién habla y cuando lo hace su humor se oscurece.

—¿Qué?,—pregunta Bakugou cuando nota el cambio

—No me gusta el alfa de las celdas.

—Y no debería, es un traidor.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Entonces qué.

Denki frunce el ceño, se acuerda del aroma a manzanas y la forma como parecía llenar la habitación aun cuando su intensidad era moderada. _Era como si estuviera en todas partes, como si fuera… inofensivo._

—¿Y bien?

—Olvídalo.

—Hmm, ¿Aizawa hablo con él?

—Lo hizo, le ordeno a Yō vigilar al grupo y soy yo quien baja a darles su comida.

—¿Tú?, ¿no acabas de decir que no te agrada?

—Precisamente porque no me agrada no quiero que alguien más tenga que lidiar con él, especialmente otro omega. No me gusta la forma como habla, Yō me dice que lo ignore, pero es un tipo odioso.

Bakugou se ríe—¿Quién de los dos?

—El carácter de Yō ha mejorado bastante, ahora procura mantener sus manos quietas.

—¿Te ha molestado?,—pregunta Inasa con dureza

—Está bien—dice Denki sacudiendo su mano para restarle importancia—lo hacía al principio, pero ahora solo es… lo normal—siente que se sonroja y lucha por no retorcerse—Cortejo y esas cosas, nada fuera de lo común.

—Si necesitas…

—Está bien, Inasa, no te lo tomes personal.

Antes de que Inasa pueda insistir, Bakugou interviene—Si no tienes nada más que decir, ve y busca Aizawa, dile que venga y asegúrate que no traiga al príncipe ese, cada vez que lo veo sigo queriendo golpearlo.

—¿Príncipe?, ¿qué príncipe?

—¡Ve!

Denki rueda los ojos y se aleja, no le cuesta mucho encontrar a alguien que sepa hacia dónde se fue Aizawa. En la enfermería escudriña los tres rostros que lo reciben, al único que no conoce es al alfa joven que lo mira con curiosidad, es guapo pese a la horrible cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara, la cual hace resaltar sus inusuales ojos de distinto color.

 _Supongo que si es un príncipe tiene que ser un Todoroki._

—Bakugou te llama—dice Denki desviando sus ojos hacia Aizawa—Te espera en la muralla.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres quedarte aquí o quieres que te busquemos una habitación privada, Shouto?

—Aquí estoy bien, solo necesito algo frío para la pierna.

—Yaoyorozu no debe tardar. Tenya, ¿podrías ir buscarla? Volveré tan pronto pueda.

—De acuerdo, sensei.

En silencio, Denki acompaña a Aizawa hasta la muralla y se queda cerca sin dejar de observar los alrededores. Esperando.

—¿Necesitas algo, Denki?

La pregunta proviene de Inasa en el tono amable que parece completamente insólito cuando proviene de alguien que es una torre humana. En días normales Denki encuentra el gesto encantador y suele responder con mucho entusiasmo, pero con la luna llena tan cerca sus niveles hormonales tienden a convertirse en un caos y lo obligan a pensar en cosas que no quiere pensar. Como en otra voz amable que suele hacer la misma pregunta con una sonrisa gentil.

—Uhm, no, estoy bien, solo…—deja que la palabra languidezca en sus labios mientras sus ojos vuelven a barrer la zona.

—Está en las celdas—dice Bakugou de pronto, con el tono violento que acostumbra a usar para todo—cuidando a uno de los prisioneros, ¿algo más?

Denki tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse, en su lugar aprieta los dientes, sacude la cabeza y se marcha. Cruza el campo de entrenamiento hasta la entrada a las celdas inferiores.

 _Ya no son celdas_ , se recrimina Denki, _deberíamos llamarlas de otra forma._

Bajo el suelo el aire está fresco y Denki se mueve por los pasillos iluminados con decisión. Sabe que los prisioneros están en el penúltimo nivel, lo más lejos posible de los dormitorios que el grupo omega ha acondicionado en el primer y segundo piso del subsuelo. Ahí se guía por las luces de las antorchas hasta que comienza a oír el suave murmullo de voces. Reconoce la voz de Yaoyorozu y la de Tenya, Denki se asoma y los ve a ellos y a un alfa dentro de una de las celdas, pero ninguno es la persona que espera.

Es la primera vez que Eijirou no lo busca para avisarle que ha vuelto.

Se queda ahí hasta que Yaoyorozu termina con su paciente; ella y Tenya emprenden el camino de vuelta con el alfa tras de ellos. Denki lo intercepta antes de que se marche.

—¿Has visto a Kirishima?

El alfa señala las escaleras.

—No dejo que le curaran las heridas así que se fue al rincón. Tiene ordenes de quedarse hasta que la prisionera despierte.

—Gracias.

Baja por los escalones con cuidado sin mirar a la mujer en la jaula, sus ojos escanean con cuidado cada sombra que las antorchas hacen danzar hasta que finalmente lo huele. Azafrán. Lo extraño es que el aroma, en lugar de ser el golpe de energía y brío al que está acostumbrado, es una corriente apagada y seca.

—¿Kiri?

—¿Denki?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas algo?

Suena preocupado, pero Denki sabe que en una situación normal se habría materializado frente a él y habría hecho esas mismas preguntas sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Kiri?

—Sí, claro, tengo que quedarme un rato aquí, hasta que la mujer despierte. Si no te importa te buscaré después.

Denki sigue avanzando, despacito, la sombra que se halla escondida en la última celda de la derecha es demasiado grande para ser un saco vacío. Ahí la luz es muy tenue así que Denki solo consigue apreciar los detalles hasta que los tiene en frente.

Eijirou está sentado en el suelo con las piernas recogidas y la cara enterrada en las rodillas. Denki no está seguro por la escaza luz, pero casi puede jurar que tiene los nudillos heridos.

Con muchísimo cuidado Denki se arrodilla frente a él.

—Ey

Ciertamente no está preparado para cuando Eijirou alza el rostro. Las sombras lo hacen ver más tétrico de lo que es y dificulta determinar la gravedad del mismo, sin embargo Denki toma nota de la hinchazón general y de como uno de sus párpados se ha cerrado por completo.

—Ey

Peor aún que su cara es su actitud abatida, al oírlo Denki experimenta un súbito golpe de ternura; avanza con lentitud hasta casi tocar las rodillas de Eijirou.

—¿Qué pasó?

Algunos podrían llamar sonrisa al gesto que Eijirou hace con la boca, para Denki es una mueca sumamente deprimente.

—Me caí.

Denki extiende la mano y con muchísimo cuidado toca el corte en la ceja derecha, aparta los dedos y los desliza por la ceja izquierda, por la nariz hinchada, por el labio partido, hasta que la mano de Eijirou se cierra sobre su muñeca.

El agarre no es violento, es firme y decidido sin llegar a hacer daño; hay algo sumamente atractivo en la seguridad de su toque, tanto que el estómago de Denki se sacude.

—Se curará—dice Eijirou—no importa.

No sonríe y eso es lo más alarmante de todo.

—¿Te peleaste con Bakugou?

—No exactamente.

—¿Quieres contarme?

Esta vez la respuesta tarda en llegar; Denki se distrae cuando el pulgar de Eijirou comienza a frotar la parte interior de su muñeca creando una sensación agradable. En lugar de retirar su mano Denki la coloca con la palma hacia arriba, el gesto no pasa desapercibido para Eijirou, que titubea.

—Le pregunté a Bakugou y no quiso contestarme, ¿debería insistir?

—No

—Muy bien, entonces cuéntame qué pasó, ¿por qué Bakugou tiene una cara magullada y la tuya está aún peor?

Muy lentamente, sin dejar de acariciar su muñeca, Eijirou le cuenta la historia. Incluye juramentos de sangre, lealtades absolutas, amistades eternas y muchas dudas sobre sí mismo.

—El punto—dice tras una larga pausa—es que le debo muchísimo al Ouji, juré protegerlo, pero… soy leal a Bakugou y sin embargo… desobedecí sus órdenes. No soy… no tengo… les fallé a ambos.

Denki se ablanda, su reacción natural es usar su aroma para ofrecer consuelo. La dulce y cítrica esencia de la naranja los envuelve, la reacción de Eijirou es enderezarse, aspirar con los ojos cerrados y aferrar su muñeca.

—Pero no te has fallado a ti—dice Denki tratando de apartar su atención de la sensación tibia que son los dedos de Eijirou contra su piel.

La respuesta de Eijirou es un resoplido suave, casi incrédulo.

—No seas tan duro contigo—dice Denki apoyando los codos en las rodillas y extendiendo su otra mano hacia el brazo de Eijirou, al final duda y la dobla contra su pecho—Bakugou sabe que puede confiar en ti y dudo que te guarde rencor, de todos modos si tanto te molesta deberías hablar con él; en cuanto a tu príncipe… no lo conozco pero, si lo que has dicho de él es cierto, dudo que te culpe si decides pedirle que te libere de tu juramento, ¿es lo que quieres?

—No lo sé… siempre he sabido como sería mi vida en el palacio, sabía lo que haría y lo que se esperaba de mí, solo había cambios en los pequeños detalles. Estaba seguro de lo que quería, pero las cosas han cambiado.

Lo mira fijamente y Denki experimenta una descarga a lo largo de toda su espina dorsal. En respuesta el aroma a naranja se intensifica y casi puede sentir como el pulso de Eijirou se acelera. El aroma a azafrán vibra a su compás, delicioso y potente, lleno de ricos contrastes que alimentan su hambre.

—Y aún no sé si esos cambios serán a largo plazo.

La electricidad vibra entre ellos en un zumbido lento. Las manos de Eijirou tocan su muñeca con seguridad, sin forzar su camino más allá del espacio en el que Denki se siente cómodo.

—¿Has pensado…—Eijirou titubea, no deja de mirarlo mientras su pulgar traza círculos cortos y lentos sobre su piel—…en qué harás cuando esto termine?, cuando vuelvas a casa... tus padres se alegrarán de verte, tal vez no sean los únicos.

¿ _Hay alguien más?_ , es lo que oye Denki.

En ese momento sabe que podría desviar la conversación, justo como lo ha hecho antes, podría cambiar el tema y Eijirou no se lo reprocharía, como no se lo ha reprochado antes; pero también sabe que no le gusta la expresión resignada que ve frente a él.

—¿Denki?

Desde que lo conoce Eijirou siempre ha sido honesto, y en los últimos meses nunca ha ocultado sus intenciones pese a que tampoco las ha pronunciado en voz alta. Se ha limitado a ser cuidadoso, paciente y extremadamente atento, hasta el punto en que Denki se siente mal por no darle algo más que su compañía y conversación.

Lo único que puede darle ahora es la verdad.

—Cuando estábamos en la prisión aprendimos a no pensar en el futuro.

Como no soporta verlo a los ojos fija su atención en el suave movimiento del pulgar de Eijirou contra su muñeca, se concentra en eso y le resulta fácil decir lo que no le ha dicho.

—No tenía sentido mortificarse por lo que sería cuando había suficiente dolor y miseria en el presente para entretenernos, así que aprendimos a no hacer planes. Cada día era concentrarse en sobrevivir a ese día, un día más hasta volver a las celdas oscuras. Cuando salimos la cosa no cambio, estábamos huyendo y no había tiempo para pensar en qué pasaría después.

Toma aire y espera, pero ninguna pregunta viene a interrumpir su pausa. Eijirou siempre ha respetado sus silencios y su distancia.

—Ahora… ahora no… ¿cómo puedo pensar en un futuro cuando no estoy seguro de que sobrevivamos para verlo?

—Sobreviviremos.

—…quiero creer… pero… no es fácil, ¿entiendes? No es simplemente borrar lo que ha pasado, fingir que no me hizo lo que soy, esta ahí y no… ni siquiera sé si llegara el día en que deba pensar en hacer algo más que organizar comida, entrenar y asegurarme de que seguimos vivos… no puedo imaginarme…

No quiere llorar, la última vez que lo hizo Eijirou lo sostuvo y le ofreció consuelo, y Denki se juró que no volvería a sufrir por su vida en la prisión; poco sabía entonces que ese dolor lo llevaría para siempre. Su único consuelo es que no está solo, Ochako y el resto comparten la misma carga.

—Respira, Denki, está bien—dice Eijirou tras una pausa—ahora quiero que pongas tu mente en blanco. Imagina solo por un momento que tienes la opción de hacer lo que quieras, supón que no tienes miedo, que has sobrevivido y tienes la oportunidad de ir a cualquier lado y hacer lo que te plazca… ¿hay algo que te gustaría hacer?

La idea es absurda, aterradora, y al mismo tiempo Denki experimenta un anhelo sin precedentes. Lo sorprendente es que no necesita pensarlo demasiado porque casi de inmediato su mente conjura una idea muy clara; y muy lentamente, casi con miedo, asiente.

—¿La panadería de tus padres?

Denki parpadea, solo lo ha mencionado una vez y le sorprende que Eijirou lo recuerde.

—No tienes que preocuparte por los detalles, no ahora, pero guarda esa imagen en tu corazón y recuérdala cada vez que el futuro te abrume. Podemos esperar para lo demás.

 _Puedo esperar_ , no hace falta que lo diga en voz alta, Denki lo oye con claridad. Lo mira y su corazón tiembla ante la expresión esperanzada que recibe, entonces se siente culpable por no darle lo que pide.

 _Tal vez sea si te hago sentir mejor sea más fácil decirte la verdad_.

El aroma a naranja los envuelve, es una delicia cítrica que deja clara su intención conforme crece; la respuesta de Eijirou es echarse para atrás.

—Denki, me gustas—dice sujetando su mano y mirándolo con afecto—y tu aroma me indica que en este preciso momento yo también te gusto, pero también me dice que tu ciclo ya viene y que solo estás tratando de consolarme.

Eijirou vuelve a inclinarse, levanta sus manos entrelazadas y roza con muchísimo cuidado la parte interna de su brazo. Es un beso delicado, como el aleteo de una mariposa, que provoca cosquillas que ascienden por su antebrazo hasta reverberar en su corazón. Cuando alza los ojos para mirarlo, lo hace con una calma que hace grietas en todas las defensas que lo protegen.

—De ti—continúa con su voz de terciopelo y su expresión afectuosa—quiero algo más que solo acompañarte en un ciclo, quiero que cuando decidas estar conmigo lo hagas no por lástima o porque te sientas en deuda, sino porque es lo que realmente quieres. Sé que lo que has vivido te impide creer que alguien pueda quererte honestamente, sé que piensas que no mereces que te quieran, pero mi intención es demostrarte cuán equivocado estás con respecto a eso. Si me escoges serás tú quien marque el ritmo porque mi intención es simplemente hacer que te sientas cómodo y seguro. Quiero que confíes en mí.

El nudo en su garganta es devastador, Denki tiene que hacer esfuerzos para no romper a llorar en ese preciso momento.

—Lo siento—responde cuando consigue hacer que su voz funcione—pero no puede ser.

Espera el silencio, aunque no por eso duele menos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque cuando esto acabe tú volverás a Yuuei.

—…puedes venir conmigo.

—¿A la corte?, ¿crees que yo podría ser feliz en la corte?,—cuando Eijirou no dice nada Denki se traga el nudo en su garganta y continúa—no he sido criado para vivir entre la nobleza y aun cuando decidiera ir y consiguiera aprenderme todas las reglas de etiqueta, las formalidades y más, eso no cambiaría quién soy ni mi estancia en la prisión, ¿crees realmente que las personas en la corte me aceptarían sin vergüenza?

—Ellos-

—No lo harían. Lo sé.

—Pero tu familia…

—En mi aldea no queda nadie que espere por mí, mis padres están muertos, ni siquiera sé si mi casa sigue en pie y aun cuando lo estuviera para poder reclamarla me vería obligado a casarme, así lo dictan las leyes en Yuuei.

—¿Y si las cosas cambian?

—Ningún cambio es instantáneo… y aunque lo hiciera si de algo estoy seguro es que no quiero volver a mi aldea, hay demasiados recuerdos ahí. No voy a ir a Yuuei así que no puedo estar contigo.

Trata de recuperar su brazo, sin éxito.

—Espera—dice Eijirou acercándose una vez más hasta que sus rodillas se presionan una contra la otra—quiero entender esto, ¿me rechazas porque no quieres ir a Yuuei?

—Tienes un hogar ahí, tienes familia, tienes un futuro… no puedo…

—No, Denki, no, espera un momento, espera. No decidas por mí, ¿de acuerdo?, olvídate de todo lo que sucede afuera por un momento. No pienses en lo que es o puede ser. Imagina que solo estamos tú y yo, y que podemos hacer lo que queramos, podemos ir a dónde queramos, no hay nadie que nos diga qué hacer ni nadie que nos impida querernos, si todo eso fuera real, ¿me aceptarías?

El corazón de Denki se sacude, crece hasta cubrirlo por completo, hasta llenar sus oídos de un zumbido constante. La idea es aterradora, imposible, absurda, y sin embargo… sin embargo sus dedos aferran la mano de Eijirou sin dudar. Toma aire y cuando lo suelta el sonido es tembloroso y entrecortado. No puede hablar.

—Oh, Denki, ¿no lo ves?, **ya** **es real**. Si me aceptas mi hogar estará contigo, iremos a dónde tú quieras, haremos lo que tú quieras, nada de lo que haya sucedido en el pasado importara porque construiremos una vida juntos. Tú y yo. Si estás dispuesto a darme una oportunidad te prometo que haré que valga la pena, no te preguntes si va a funcionar, mejor dime si lo quieres intentar.

Eijirou es un libro abierto, lo mira con una ternura y una calma tan aplastantes que Denki se vuelve consciente de cada trozo suyo que está en contacto con él. No puede evitar recordar todas las veces que se ha sentido feliz solo de platicar con él, de escucharlo reírse. Si pudiera soñar sabe que soñaría con oír esa risa cada día.

 _¿Puedo soñar?_

—Quiero un hogar—confiesa Denki en voz baja como si el hecho de pronunciarlo en voz alta pudiera poner en peligro ese sueño—pero… mereces algo mejor.

La expresión de Eijirou se dulcifica, el aroma de azafrán crece y la riqueza en su tono es intensamente reconfortante. Su sonrisa es un abrazo cálido que lo envuelve de pies a cabeza.

—No puedo imaginar algo mejor que estar contigo.

Y vuelve a inclinarse para depositar otro ligero beso en la parte interna de su muñeca. El bochorno asciende por su garganta hasta posarse en sus mejillas, los dedos de Eijirou envían una ola de cariño a su corazón.

—No voy a presionarte, Denki, nunca tengas miedo de decirme que no, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hm.

—Bien, ahora, ¿sería pedirte demasiado que me dejes abrazarte?

Sacude la cabeza muy lentamente y cuando Eijirou se endereza, Denki se acomoda con cuidado entre sus piernas. Termina envuelto entre sus brazos mientras Eijirou hunde la cara en su pelo. Todo a su alrededor huele a azafrán. Delicioso, dulce y tibio.

—mmm—la voz de Eijirou está llena de satisfacción—¿está bien si nos quedamos un rato así?

—¿No tienes que cuidar a la prisionera?

—Está bien ahí donde está, solo hay que esperar a que despierte.

—Muy bien—el silencio se alarga y Denki lo nota rugir en su interior; pese a la seguridad de Eijirou, él sigue teniendo dudas—¿es suficiente?... quiero decir, esto…

Eijirou se toma un momento como si estuviera considerando la cuestión.

—Bueno, podría pedirte un beso.

Denki se tensa, no puede evitarlo; toma aire y procura aflojar la rigidez en su cuello. Alza la cabeza y se prepara. Eijirou lo mira con una expresión cálida, sus ojos lo estudian con una atención electrizante; y finalmente se inclina y deposita un beso en la punta de su nariz. Es delicado, jovial y lleno de cariño.

—Listo—dice Eijirou con una sonrisa inmensa—Tal vez no lo sepas, Denki, pero soy un hombre paciente, y por tus besos lo seré aún más.

El bochorno en sus mejillas y cuello es intolerable, Denki tiene que taparse la cara con ambas manos mientras la risa de Eijirou estalla llenando la habitación. Su risa es vibrante, energética y maravillosa; sacude su cuerpo llenándolo de calidez y confianza.

Y por primera vez Denki se permite soñar de nuevo.

[…]

Jin sabe que recibirá visitas cuando los cachorros vuelven a encender las antorchas. La idea acaba con el sopor que lo envuelve, se acerca a las rejas y se concentra en espesar su aroma hasta asegurarse que cubre cada rincón de las celdas. Sabe que si mantiene el nivel de feromonas constante los cachorros terminaran familiarizándose con su aroma y será más fácil hacer que confíen en él. Es el mismo proceso que los comandantes utilizan para que sus hombres se acostumbren a seguir sus órdenes.

Sus visitantes llegan poco después. Visitantes, en plural; la comitiva incluye al seco e imperturbable Aizawa, a un puñado de cachorros, incluido el interesante Yō, un alfa inmenso, y cerrando la marcha el jovencísimo alfa líder, con sus ojos de fuego y su ceño fruncido.

El entrenamiento de Jin lo ha preparado para mantener su aroma bajo control, para evitar delatar cualquier estallido de emoción o respuesta que pudiera comprometer su posición. Era una técnica que solo un puñado conseguía controlar y Jin se enorgullecía de pertenecer a ese grupo; había sido gracias a esa habilidad que había podido convertirse en una pieza clave en la caída del Ou, y no planeaba desperdiciarla ahora.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por un cachorro que bien podría ser su hijo.

—Por fin—dice Jin al levantarse—creí que Aizawa te prohibía venir a verme en su intento por mantener su mentira.

Lo dice sin titubear, con una convicción ciega y una seguridad férrea. Su aroma se mantiene estable ofreciendo respaldo a su afirmación.

En lugar de contestar el cachorro se queda de pie en medio de la sala y se toma un momento para barrer la zona. Casi de inmediato frunce el ceño y la delicada ambientación que Jin ha tardado en preparar se ve rota cuando la poderosa esencia a madera quemada invade todo el cuarto.

El aroma posee los indiscutibles matices de la vivacidad, la fuerza y la ferocidad de un alfa joven, es poderoso y aplastante, una clara muestra de dominio, una presencia que exige obediencia y sumisión.

La sonrisa de Jin muere con lentitud y sus ojos se oscurecen sin que pueda evitarlo. El aroma hace bombear su sangre, desea rugir y apartarse, su naturaleza le pide desafiar esa presencia, alzarse y combatirla.

Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, Jin se controla; espesa su aroma como un manto que le garantiza protección contra esa presencia invasora.

 _Eres un cachorro feroz, ¿eh?, veamos si podemos utilizar eso a nuestro favor._

Guarda silencio y espera; sin embargo, el muchacho no da señales de querer charlar. Se limita a quedarse ahí mirando a cada prisionero con atención, a todos menos a él.

Siente que su ira se sacude, como una bestia que despierta.

—Creo que debes saber la clase de hombre que te acompaña.

Los ojos del cachorro estudian los alrededores hasta que finalmente se posan en él. Tiene los ojos de un color rojo sangre, una expresión desdeñosa que combina con su boca curvada en un gesto de aversión.

—¿No tienes nada que decir?,—dice Jin esbozando una sonrisa—¿te ha prohibido hablar conmigo?

 _Pon en duda su autoridad_.

—¿A qué has venido entonces?, ¿a satisfacer tu ego?

El aroma a madera es aberrante; lo siente adherirse a su piel y lo único que quiere hacer es bañarse. O destrozarlo.

Su ira burbujea, espesa y caliente elevando espirales en su interior.

—Oh, no te tomaba como vanidoso, _cachorro_ , no pensé que fueras tan fácil de leer.

 _Provócalo._

—Ahora entiendo lo fácil que fue para Aizawa convencerte de sus mentiras.

Humo y madera, una combinación tan asfixiante que le provoca nauseas. Su deseo de sacudirse ese aroma y enfrentarlo crece hasta convertirse en lo único en lo que puede pensar.

Su naturaleza no soporta el aire de alfa joven e impetuoso que osa intentar gobernar. Jin tiene que recurrir a todo su control para no desafiarlo, no tiene sentido cuando él se encuentra dentro de una jaula.

 _Si no hubiera una reja estaría a punto de rebanarte el cuello, mocoso creído._

Al final el cachorro líder hace una seña con la mano y uno de sus lacayos se acerca con una hoja de papel desdoblada. En ella se muestra una flor roja, un dibujo tan fino y delicado que resulta extraordinario. El color y la forma, los detalles, todo se apila para formar un trabajo exquisito.

Jin ha visto esa imagen antes.

.

 _—¿Qué tienes ahí, señorita?_

 _Toga se había reído y le había mostrado el dibujo que contemplaba mientras el resto cenaba._

 _—Una espada de sangre—había dicho ella con una sonrisa carnívora—¿has conocido a alguien con una flor así?_

 _—Si alguien posee una con seguridad estará en las islas del sur, se dice que allá abundan las flores exóticas._

 _—Lástima, sería el regalo perfecto para Shigaraki, siempre busca flores originales para su colección, ¿sabes cómo se llama?_

 _—No, no suelo memorizar el nombre de las flores._

 _Toga se había reído de su honestidad._

 _—Pero bueno, si nunca has visto una y no sabes cómo se llaman, ¿de dónde has sacado ese dibujo?_

 _—¿Ah?... mmm… de los espías. Sí, estaba en una de sus bolsas._

 _—¿El grupo que viajaba con el príncipe?_

 _—Supongo._

 _—¿Cuántos eran?_

 _—Dos, capturamos a uno y el otro escapo._

 _—¿Y no se tomaron la molestia de interrogarlo?, si viajaba con el príncipe es probable que fuera de su guardia, tal vez él pudiera llevarnos hacia su escondite._

 _Toga había rechinado los dientes._

 _—Entonces no sabíamos que era el príncipe._

 _—Bueno y que hicieron con el prisionero._

 _—Enviarlo a la ciudadela, era uno de esos que ustedes llaman beta y el General requería más._

 _—¿Beta?, ¿recuerdas qué flor tenía?_

 _—No la vi, sé que estaba en su pierna, estaba envuelta en venas para ocultarla, pero fuera de eso no le presté atención._

.

En su momento Jin había creído que se trataba de Tenya Iida, el único beta en la guardia del ouji, pero había visto a Iida junto a Aizawa así que no podía ser él.

—¿Lo reconoces?

La pregunta arranca a Jin de sus recuerdos, el cachorro líder lo mira con una expresión furibunda, su aroma sigue siendo acre y denso, ocultando cualquier alteración emocional que pueda provenir de él.

Jin se toma un momento para estudiar otra vez la flor y después dirige sus ojos hacia Aizawa.

 _Si tienen esto es porque se encontraron con Toga, ella no está aquí así que o esta muerta o la han puesto en otra celda. Si llegaron hasta ella entonces deben haberse encontrado con el grupo que transportaba al ouji, ¿y por qué no lo han traído?, habría sido la prueba de mi culpabilidad. A menos que el grupo de Dabi lograra escapar llevándose al prisionero._

—¿Lo reconoces?

—No.

—¿Conoces a alguien que tenga una flor parecida?

—No

—¿Sabes quién lo dibujo?

—¿Por qué debería?, estoy seguro que no estaba entre mis pertenencias ni en la de mis hombres.

 _¿A qué juegas, cachorro?,_

—¿Sabes a dónde envían a los beta?

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a Aizawa, él sabe más que yo de este asunto.

El aroma a madera comienza a darle dolor de cabeza, su irritación crece con cada palabra y le resulta más difícil controlar el tono acerado en sus respuestas.

—¿Por qué no lo interrogas a él?, ¿de verdad crees todo lo que te ha dicho?, ¿de verdad crees que está de tu lado?, ¿piensas que ese hombre te es leal?, vamos, ¡contesta!

La esencia a madera crece hasta convertirse en algo casi tangible, es un aroma denso que se le pega en el paladar y al que inconscientemente Jin responde con el mismo ímpetu.

—¿Contestarte?,—la voz del cachorro se oscurece y la indiferencia de su interrogatorio anterior desaparece dando paso a una ira roja—¿a ti?, ¡¿qué derecho tienes tú a exigirme una respuesta?! Eres tú quien debe responder.

La audacia, el descaro, el tono de absoluto desprecio; Jin oye a sus dientes crujir al contener el gruñido de amenaza que burbujea en su garganta.

 _Respira, este cachorro necesita algo más que su presencia para vencerte._

Un solo gesto y la sala se vacía, de prisa, sin titubeos, dejando en claro el poder que el cachorro tiene sobre sus hombres. Incluido el mismismo Aizawa. Cuando todos se marchan y los dejan solos, el cachorro gruñe.

—No te confundas, sigues vivo porque Aizawa así lo quiere. Si dependiera de mí te habría cortado la garganta sin dudar, es lo que merece una sabandija traidora.

Se marcha antes de que Jin pueda responderle y con él desparece el intenso aroma a madera. Solo cuando está solo Jin se percata del sudor que cubre su espalda y la tensión en sus hombros. El amargo sabor de la bilis que cubre su boca lo hace enfurecer.

 _Te haré pagar por esto mocoso arrogante._

[…]

Katsuki se reúne con Aizawa en el patio interior, una vez ahí se permite tomar aire y relajar su postura.

—¿Estás seguro de que no sería mejor interrogarlo a mi manera?

—Jin es un hombre orgulloso—responde Aizawa extendiéndole el papel doblado con la flor roja—Moriría antes que confesar; además lo notaste, ¿no es así?

—Sí, no es fácil determinar cuando miente.

—Si logras alterarlo tal vez nos dé las respuestas que buscamos, por ahora lo mejor es ignorarlo. Eso lo hará enfurecer; lo ideal sería encontrar un guardia de confianza que pueda vigilarlo por nosotros.

—Sería raro cambiar a sus guardias ahora, dejemos las cosas tal como están.

—¿Confías en ellos?

—Más que en tu príncipe—Katsuki suspira—¿de verdad crees que sepa a dónde envían a los beta?

—Tiene que saberlo, fue él quien oculto las desapariciones de los barcos.

—Bien, lo haremos a tu modo, eso hasta que la demonio despierte.

—Por lo que has dicho esa persona tampoco parecía muy dispuesta a cooperar.

—Lo veremos cuando pierda pieza por pieza.

—No te pierdas a ti mismo en la búsqueda de una verdad.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Te lo diré de otro modo: Nadie puede permanecer completo cuando se dedica a destrozar a alguien más, no puedes seguir siendo el mismo cuando cruzas la línea que separa la justicia de la crueldad.

—Los demonios no merecen piedad.

—Tal vez no pero… ¿merecen que pierdas lo que eres por ellos?

—…maldita sea, a veces olvido lo desesperante que es discutir contigo.

—Estoy aquí para ayudar—avanzan hacia el patio exterior donde las actividades se mantienen a un ritmo frenético—Debo agradecerte que no enviaras a Shouto a una de las celdas.

—No lo agradezcas todavía, en este momento el ejército de demonios que se acerca tiene toda mi atención.

—En ese caso te sugiero descansar, has vuelto después de un extenuante viaje y necesitas dormir.

—¿Crees que podré dormir?

—Podrás si quieres estar listo para cuando lleguen nuestros enemigos. Ve. Enviaré a Yaoyorozu con medicina para los moretones de tu cara y algo de comer.

Katsuki obedece, el cansancio que pesa sobre él no solo es físico, su ansiedad y anhelo luchan entre sí incapaces de hacer frente al único pensamiento que invade su mente: _Izuku._

Lo único que puede hacer es seguir avanzando, un paso tras otro, hasta que pueda encontrarlo.

[…]

n/a

Sin notas esta vez. Uf.


	34. Cuenta Regresiva

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Kiki639:** Felicidades releyendo el fic y justo a tiempo porque llega la nueva actualización. Gracias por comentar.  
 **Ilywen:** Gracias por seguir por aquí, tus palabras son todo un halago.  
 **Jess:** Tenemos nueva actualización por desgracia Jin y Toga siguen por ahí. Muchos saludos.  
 **ReginaCasandra:** Otra nueva conversa del shinkami, gracias por el cumplido y si te sientes mejor estoy planeando una historia Kirikami. Mil gracias por el apoyo.  
 **Guest:** En la versión original Kirishima se moría, pero no te preocupes, cambie de idea. Besos

 **Notas:** ¡Tenemos actualización doble!

.

 **Sinopsis:** Se usan carnadas para incitar al enemigo y se finge desorden para aplastarlo (El Arte de la Guerra)

.

.

 **Capítulo 34: Cuenta Regresiva**

—Empuja mi mano con tus dedos, más fuerte, bien. Ahora dobla el arco hacia atrás, excelente, ¿te duele?

—No—responde el alfa desde su lugar en el catre de la clínica.

—¿Y bien?,—preguntó Aizawa de pie detrás de ella—¿Habrá secuelas?

—Lo dudo—responde Momo enderezándose—¿cuánto tiempo la mantuviste inmovilizada?

—Casi dos ciclos lunares.

—Entonces no hay problema, se ha curado bien.

—¿Y por qué le duele?,—interviene Aizawa

—Bueno, al tener la pierna inmóvil durante mucho tiempo debes hacer ejercicio para recuperar la movilidad y ayudar a disminuir la rigidez, supongo que no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Qué hiciste después de quitarte los vendajes?

—Um… salté por la ventana.

Momo lo mira tratando de discernir si el alfa le está tomando el pelo, pero no, la expresión de su cara es la viva imagen de la seriedad.

—El músculo de la pierna está ligeramente hinchado, pero es natural si consideramos el estrés y el viaje que ha tenido que hacer. Te daré medicina para bajar la inflamación y tendrás que hacer ejercicios regularmente para aflojarlo. Fuera de eso es probable que te duela cuando haga mucho frío, pero si la cuidas bien no te causará problemas.

—¿Podré luchar?

—Ahora mismo necesitamos bajar la inflamación, cuando eso pase puedes entrenar para recuperar la movilidad, pero no puedes forzarla o volverá a tensarse. Haré revisiones periódicas para asegurarme que no estás exigiéndole demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muchas gracias, Momo—dice Aizawa

—De nada.

—Gracias—repite el muchacho que le ofrece una inclinación cortés y sumamente deferente. Un gesto que no habría esperado ver jamás de un alfa y mucho menos de un príncipe.

Momo parpadea, sorprendida ante el gesto.

—¿Cómo está la prisionera?

La pregunta de Aizawa la devuelve a la realidad.

—Tiene un terrible golpe en la cabeza, magulladuras y cortes leves; es probable que esté desorientada al despertar, pero fuera de eso su vida no corre peligro.

—Es bueno saberlo, ¿has visto por casualidad a Kirishima? Me parece que él también necesita una revisión.

—Se quedo en la celda y no quiso mi ayuda cuando se la ofrecí. También vi a Bakugou, ¿debo preocuparme por eso?

—No.

Momo se aleja con dirección al gabinete de medicinas que hay en la esquina de la sala, se sorprende cuando Aizawa la sigue.

—No es nada serio—repite ella con calma—las fracturas son peligrosas si no se tratan adecuadamente, pero este no fue el caso, su pierna sanará bien.

—No es eso.

—Entonces qué.

—¿Podrá Togata convencer a los suyos de luchar?

—No necesita convencer a nadie, solo ordenar, su título no es simbólico nuestras costumbres dictan que su palabra es ley; es cierto que suele mostrar deferencia hacia los ancianos e intenta pedir su opinión y mantenerlos contentos, lo hace para mantener un gobierno abierto. Una muestra de ello soy yo. Cuando Togata decidió tomar un consorte beta no muchos estuvieron de acuerdo aunque nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, al final acepto que me uniera a su grupo bajo la promesa de que si deseaba procrear yo sería su primera opción. No tenía necesidad de ello.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará cruzar el desierto?

—No hay suficientes monturas para que todos sus soldados atraviesen el desierto en un solo viaje, así que enviará al frente a una comitiva grande, ellos llegarán primero. Sin duda estará conformado por guerreros beta que sean inmunes al incienso. Sobre el tiempo puede variar, siendo un grupo grande será imposible pasar desapercibido así que el viaje será lento.

—¿Crees que enviará a una comitiva formada por hombres beta?

—¿Y por qué no?

Como no dice más Momo vuelve con su paciente, Aizawa se queda a su lado pero su mente parece estar en otra parte.

[…]

Ochako está familiarizada con el miedo, lo ha sentido latir en su interior durante años; a veces es un latido constante que la acompaña en sus quehaceres diarios, y solo en ocasiones es un rugido paralizante que hace temblar sus huesos.

El miedo que siente ahora es diferente. Es una sensación fría en la punta de los dedos y un hueco en el fondo de su estómago. El miedo vuelve siempre que le toca subir a la muralla para hacer su turno como vigía. Conforme camina de ida y vuelta, no puede dejar de mirar los banderines que se agitan a lo lejos. Odia estar en la muralla donde se siente desnuda y expuesta. Si pudiera cambiaría trabajo con Yui que se dedica a terminar de hacer estacas en el patio exterior, es una labor pesada y mecánica y precisamente por eso es perfecta para entumir su mente.

Es gracias al aroma a madera quemada que Ochako se siente capaz de subir a la muralla a patrullar, es un aroma denso que mantiene el miedo a un nivel mínimo y le permite pensar. Es un aroma familiar y el recuerdo constante de que no están solos y de que hay alguien que luchara con ellos hasta el final.

Cuando no está en la muralla, entrena. Lo hace con más ímpetu hasta que el sudor cubre por completo su cuerpo, hasta que sus brazos son dos bloques pesados que hacen crujir sus hombros cuando los levanta; atrás han quedado los días en los que no podía completar una vuelta sin doblarse en dos mientras jadeaba por aire, ahora puede manejar una lanza que le dobla de tamaño.

Sus movimientos no son perfectos, no poseen la misma gracia y agilidad que Kyouka quien se mueve como si el arma fuera una extensión suya, pero al menos sabe que no está indefensa y esa certeza es la que le permite dormir por las noches.

Y aun si no puede dormir hay tanto trabajo que podría pasar horas ocupada hasta que su cuerpo exhausto caiga rendido en un descanso sin sueños. Ochako prefiere mil veces doblarse la espalda cargando rocas que pasear por la muralla viendo a los demonios prepararse.

[…]

Usada antiguamente como una oficina, la sala de reuniones tiene el tamaño justo para reunir al grupo más cercano a Bakugou cuando éste necesita repartir nuevas órdenes.

Con Aizawa y Bakugou a la cabeza, Denki ocupa su lugar junto a Eijirou que le sonríe con afecto antes de volver su atención a su derecha donde Inasa está rindiendo un breve reporte sobre las lanzaderas que se han construido en las murallas.

La atención de Denki divaga y se sorprende cuando encuentra a Yō y a Jirou escuchando cuidadosamente a Inasa; el primero nunca ha sido convocado a participar en las reuniones y la segunda solo asiste para reportar el avance en el entrenamiento del grupo omega. Otra cara nueva es el príncipe, que de pie junto a Aizawa estudia con interés el mapa donde se han marcado las defensas de la prisión.

—Bien—dice Bakugou cuando Yosetsu termina con su informe sobre las defensas fuera de la muralla—¿de verdad crees que la avanzadilla de Togata estará conformada mayormente por hombres beta?

Se dirige a Momo y ella parpadea en respuesta, mira a Aizawa durante una fracción de segundo antes de responder.

—No estoy segura, es- era una suposición.

Los ojos de Bakugou se posaron en Inasa quien frunce el entrecejo ante la silenciosa pregunta.

—Uhm… el Jefe Togata es consciente del poder del incienso y estoy seguro de que no repetirá el mismo error. Al saber que la fuerza alfa es vulnerable, sería lógico organizar una defensa usando como línea principal al grupo beta que puede atacar sin temor al incienso.

Bakugou y Aizawa se miran.

—¿Cuál es el problema?,—pregunta Momo y es Aizawa quien responde.

—La Flota de Yuuei se enfrentó al incienso a ciegas y cuando gran parte de su fuerza alfa cayó el resto se replegó a las naves. El segundo ataque tenía como intención enviar al grupo beta para neutralizar el incienso, entonces el grupo alfa sobreviviente ayudaría a limpiar la zona.

—Es una buena estrategia—dice Yosetsu

—Sí—responde Bakugou—y el hombre que la diseño ahora mismo está en una de nuestras celdas.

El silencio que sigue a su declaración se alarga hasta que Aizawa vuelve a tomar la palabra.

—Jin convenció a Todoroki-ou de movilizar a todo el ejercito dejando a Yuuei con una fuerza mínima, y de alguna forma consiguió quedarse atrás mientras el Ou era emboscado. El plan de utilizar al grupo beta como ofensiva es sin duda lógico, de haber tenido éxito habría compensado el gran error del Ou, pero de fallar habría sido el fin para nuestra gente.

—¿Por qué habría de fallar?

Bakugou y Aizawa vuelven a mirarse.

—No debemos dudar que Jin es un traidor—dice Aizawa—y lo ha sido desde hace tiempo. No podemos confiar en su plan.

Momo protesta, pero su frase queda entrecortada cuando Bakugou interviene.

—Lo que esta tratando de decir es que podría ser una trampa.

—Aunque lo fuera—dice Inasa—el grupo beta es inmune al incienso, un grupo bien organizado podría hacerle frente sin problemas.

—Piensa un momento—dice Bakugou—eres el comandante de un ejército, consigues neutralizar a una parte de la tropa enemiga, tienes el factor sorpresa y con él barres al resto, ¿cuántas veces podrías repetir esa táctica? ¿Una, dos?, no importa. Al final el enemigo movería a sus hombres para que los inmunes fueran al frente. Y cuando lo hagan entonces atacarías con alguna otra sorpresa. Enviar al grupo beta como la primera línea ofensiva es la opción lógica, la más obvia para nosotros. Y estoy seguro de que también para el General.

—Los demonios no tienen interés en el grupo beta—dice Yō.

—Y sin embargo los están capturando.

Momo es la primera en reaccionar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Todos en la sala de reuniones miran a Bakugou, pero es Aizawa quien responde.

—Sabemos que han capturado tripulaciones beta, por desgracia desconocemos desde cuándo empezaron. Bakugou y yo hemos discutido este asunto, y sospechamos que están tratando de replicar una versión del incienso para el grupo beta.

—Las feromonas omega no funcionan de la misma forma en nosotros—añade Jirou

—No—dice Bakugou—pero no podemos confiar en que los demonios no encuentren una alternativa.

—Independientemente de si existe este incienso o si es un proyecto a largo plazo—añade Aizawa—no podemos ignorar el hecho de que el General está capturando hombres beta, por lo tanto tendremos que tomar precauciones en caso de que intenten engañarnos.

—Un momento—dice Yosetsu—el beta… interrogaste a la mujer sobre un hombre beta, ¿no es así?

—¿Y qué con eso?,—dice Bakugou

—Ella dijo que lo mato, si de verdad están capturando hombres beta, ¿por qué matarlo? No tiene sentido.

—Ella no lo mato.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque era un omega haciéndose pasar por un beta. Si ella lo hubiese matado entonces hubiese sabido que la flor en su pierna era falsa. No quiere decir a dónde lo envió, pero insiste en haberlo matado, ¿por qué? Porque no quiere que lo sepamos. Para nosotros está perdido, pero ella sabe en dónde está.

Denki está seguro de que todos en la sala sienten la misma incredulidad que él. _Un omega haciéndose pasar por un beta._ Sería imposible entre los suyos, pero ahí donde solo importan las flores y su posición, la situación es plausible aunque absurda.

 _Un omega. Un omega perdido._

Antes de que pueda detenerse a pensar Denki abre la boca.

—¿Es Izuku?

Bakugou lo mira y es la única respuesta que necesita.

 _Carajo. Nunca me había parado a pensar en cómo sería el omega de Bakugou, bonito seguro, pero esto… joder._

Denki no presta atención al resto de la conversación en la cual Bakugou y Aizawa insisten en discutir tácticas de ataque que balanceen en proporciones adecuadas al grupo alfa y omega, incluyendo además al grupo beta de los bárbaros.

No pone atención porque su cabeza está llena de rostros hipotéticos para el nombre de Izuku: Serio, elegante, afilado. Distante, tal vez.

Tiene ganas de acercarse a Bakugou y preguntarle. Hasta ese momento Izuku ha sido el nombre de una sombra, una imagen difusa y difícil de visualizar, pero ahora se siente real.

—Vamos, Denki—dice Eijirou tomando su codo con muchísima suavidad.

En ese momento descubre que la reunión ha terminado y que todos empiezan a salir, Denki estira el cuello para espiar sobre el hombro de Eijirou y sus ojos se topan con la mirada de Yō.

—Quédate Shindo—dice Bakugou haciendo que Yō aparte sus ojos de él—Kirishima, ven.

Lo último que Denki ve antes de que la puerta se cierre es al grupo de Bakugou, Aizawa, Shindo, Kirishima y el príncipe reunidos en el extremo de la sala.

En lugar de quedarse a husmear, Denki se apresura a contarle las novedades a Ochako.

[…]

Inasa ha pasado tantos años entrenando y luchando bajo las órdenes de Mirio que puede reconocer hasta el mínimo cambio en su aroma y actuar en consecuencia. Está tan familiarizado con la potente esencia a mirra que para él, luchar a su lado es una respuesta instintiva.

Había creído que nunca podría adaptarse al liderazgo de otro alfa. Bakugou le había demostrado lo equivocado que estaba. Se había adaptado a él casi de inmediato, adecuándose a su ritmo salvaje y su presencia calcificante. Era rojo y asfixiante y al mismo tiempo brindaba energía y hacía sacudir su ira. El aroma a madera era tan potente que hacía a su corazón rugir en un ritmo sin pausa.

Desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía Inasa se bañaba en el aroma a madera, que había adquirido fuerza y consistencia conforme los demonios se acercaban.

Y era perfecto.

El aroma mantenía el ánimo alto, mantenía la atención enfocada, no permitía que los jóvenes alfa se ofuscaran ante la visión de los demonios alistándose, pero lo más importante era que mantenía al grupo omega calmado.

El miedo latía en ellos en notas bajas, era imposible de evitar estaba en su naturaleza y formaba parte de su ser, sin embargo se movían con resolución, trabajando tan arduamente como el resto.

Cada vez que los veía entrenar o los veía cumplir con sus labores diarias sin protestar y con la mirada decidida de alguien que no se rinde, Inasa se enternecía. En su hogar todo omega era mimado y protegido, eran capullos delicados que no conseguían sobrevivir a la dura vida de las montañas, estos eran diferentes, tal vez por la vida que habían tenido o por el lugar de dónde provenían, en ellos resonaba con fuerza un anhelo de vida.

E Inasa se prometía luchar por ese sueño.

[…]

El cambio es como un grito al aire, o al menos así lo ve.

Ambos son muy sutiles en público, contacto mínimo y conversaciones mesuradas, pero los detalles están ahí para quien sepa observar: La forma como Kirishima se mantiene cerca, siempre a un brazo de distancia, sonriendo con su expresión bobalicona y llena de adoración, o la forma como Denki sonríe, tímido y recatado mientras camina junto a él, la forma como se deja llevar por el codo cuando no permite que nadie más le ponga la mano encima.

Yō ha escuchado todos los rumores que se cuentan junto al fuego y los cotilleos que se murmuran en los tiempos de descanso. Rumores que aseguran que Denki es el omega de Bakugou y el único que tiene permitido tocarlo. Y sin embargo no es Bakugou quien se sienta con él a comer o quien lo busca para charlar.

Cada vez es más frecuente ver a Kirishima acompañando a Denki en sus entrenamientos con Inasa o sentándose a charlar con él en sus turnos sobre la muralla, cada una de esas interacciones provoca que el resto murmure a su espalda. La cara magullada de Kirishima ha creado nuevos y fastidiosos rumores.

Yō está harto de no saber, así que decide averiguar la verdad.

—Hey.

Al oírlo Denki se detiene, su actitud despreocupada es reemplazada por un aire defensivo que suele usar con el resto, con todos excepto Kirishima o Bakugou.

—Hola, Yō—sonríe, un gesto diminuto que no se compara en absoluto a las sonrisas deslumbrantes que reciben los otros omega—¿Necesitas algo?

Yō se siente ligeramente humillado cuando dice:

—¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Denki parpadea, tiene unos ojos preciosos que combinan con su pelo dorado, una nariz pequeña y adorable, y una boca mullida que se antoja exquisita cada vez que sonríe.

Yō quiere verlo sonreír.

—Al terminar el verano se organizaba el Festival de Luces y todas las aldeas y villas en la costa se reunían para participar en los eventos, ¿lo recuerdas? Había competiciones de arco y de caza, también había un torneo para los hombres alfa. En el primer día se encendían las hogueras que ardían durante todo el festival y podías pasearte por la zona de comida siempre buscando los mejores postres y platillos. Tu familia tenía un puesto de pastelillos, bocadillos diminutos y azucarados que se derretían cuando los ponías en tu boca. Eran deliciosos.

El recuerdo hace florecer la sonrisa de Denki, es un gesto repentino y cegador, tan hermoso que Yō no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Tiene ganas de tocarlo, pero se contiene, lo que hace es dar un diminuto paso hacia él y esta vez Denki no se tensa.

—A mi madre le encantaban esos bocadillos—añade en tono bajo—la primera vez que me llevo yo tenía ocho años y te vi ayudando a tu madre a decorarlos. Cada año me pasaba ahorrando dinero para gastarlo ahí, y tú siempre me saludabas. Hasta que un año tu familia dejo de asistir y no volví a verte.

Es sorprendente como la tristeza cae en él como si alguien hubiera tapado el sol, la sonrisa de Denki se desvanece con lentitud.

—Mi padre murió—responde con una voz diminuta—y tuvimos que cerrar la panadería.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien.

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí?

—Lo lamento, fue hace mucho tiempo y cuando trato de pensar en esos días me acuerdo de mi padre y aún me entristece.

—Lo entiendo, cuando te volví a ver no te reconocí hasta que te oí hablar de hacer pan y supe que eras tú.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, también me acuerdo de tu amiga Ochako. Sus padres vendían arroz, ¿no es así?

Denki vuelve a sonreír y Yō da otro paso hacia él.

—Escucha, Denki, sé que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto pero… ¿Bakugou y tú están juntos?

—No, somos amigos y nada más.

—Entonces—toma su mano y la sujeta con muchísimo cuidado—¿estaría mal si te pidiera permiso para cortejarte?

La sonrisa de Denki cae.

—Lo siento—dice—pero…

—¿Hay alguien más?,—su respuesta es un asentimiento corto—¿Es Kirishima?

Al oír el nombre Denki se sonroja, la visión es espectacular. Ojos brillantes y una mirada avergonzada, lo mejor es el aroma a naranja que se sacude con timidez.

—Lo siento—repite tras un momento de silencio retirando su mano con lentitud. Su sonrisa es un gesto de disculpa y calma—Pero podemos ser amigos.

Yō se humedece los labios y emite un sonido impreciso mientras procura no pensar en la sensación de sus dedos contra la piel de Denki.

[…]

Toga despierta con dolor de cabeza y sed. Gruñe, se remueve y se detiene cuando el zumbido en su cabeza empeora. Su cabeza es un corazón que late y el malestar la pone de mal humor.

Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo extra para calmar el dolor, finalmente se las arregla para girarse, plantar los codos y levantarse, todo eso sin vomitar. Hay una antorcha cerca de las escaleras y la luz que derrama en la habitación es suficiente para que tome nota de sus alrededores.

—Hey, ¿tienes sed?

La voz proviene de una sombra cerca de las escaleras. Toga entrecierra los ojos buscando a su interlocutor, cuando no lo encuentra gruñe:

—¿Si te digo que si me darás agua o lo usarás para joderme?

Hay movimiento y la forma de una persona toma nitidez conforme se acerca. Es un salvaje alto y robusto con un pelo rojo oscuro y colmillos de animal. También tiene la cara magullada, sombras y morados cubren gran parte de ella.

 _Me acuerdo de ti_.

El salvaje se sienta frente a los barrotes e introduce entre ellos un cuenco vacío que está atado a la punta de una larga rama. Una vez dentro el salvaje lo llena de agua y lentamente lo levanta hasta acercarlo a su cara.

El ceño de Toga se frunce.

 _¿Demasiado cobarde para entrar aquí, perro?_

Inclina la cara y sorbe el agua como puede, el líquido frío refresca su boca y calma el zumbido de su cabeza. En determinado momento apoya la mejilla contra el borde del tazón provocando que se voltee.

—¡Cuidado!,—grita al sentir que el agua le moja las rodillas.

—¡Lo siento!

La respuesta del salvaje la hace sonreír aunque se asegura de ahogar el gesto tan pronto se materializa en su mente.

 _Tenemos a un salvaje dócil, ¿eh? Veamos hasta dónde._

—Uhg, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?, ¿van a cortarme en trozos?, olvídalo, no me sorprende, son como animales.

Se alegra cuando ve al salvaje retorcerse de incomodidad. El espectáculo no dura, eventualmente el muchacho cuadra los hombres y la mira directamente a la cara.

—¿A dónde llevan a los hombres beta?

—No sé que es un beta.

—Aquellos que tiene flores en la cara, en las manos o en las piernas.

—No tengo ni idea.

—¿Qué hiciste con el muchacho que tenía una flor en su pierna?

—Lo maté.

—¿Por qué?

—Era un espía, debía morir.

—¿No lo interrogaste?

—Si lo hice no sería tan estúpida para decírtelo, ¿verdad?

—La flor que tenía en la pierna…

—No sé que flor era y no te la voy a describir. No voy a decirte nada.

—Escucha, Bakugou quiere…

—¿Ese es el nombre de tu líder?, ¿el nombre del animal que me apuñalo en el pie?, si es así dile que puede irse a la mierda y que no voy a decirle nada. Que si quiere torturarme vaya empezando para acabar pronto.

—Nadie va a torturarte.

—He oído mejores mentiras.

—Esto no tiene que ser así, ¿de acuerdo? Si nos dices…

—Ahórrate el discurso, no me interesa.

El salvaje suspira y se aparta. Ella vuelve a recostarse contra el suelo frío, desde ahí se dedica a estudiar su celda. Memoriza la posición de las escaleras, la amplitud del pasillo, y la altura del techo, también toma nota del dolor de su pie y sus ataduras.

 _Puedo salir de aquí. Las ataduras son lo más fácil, si me disloco los pulgares podré liberar mis manos, pero voy a tener que correr así que debo esperar hasta que mi pie deje de sangrar y mientras tanto debo descansar. Después será cuestión de conseguir que uno de estos estúpidos entre aquí._

El salvaje le lleva de comer. Su comida consiste en una sopa con trozos de pan y debe beberla del cuenco como si fuera un perro. Come con calma hasta acabar, después bebe más agua y vuelve a dormirse.

La tortura que espera no llega, es difícil medir el tiempo estando a oscuras así que ni siquiera lo intenta. En lugar de obsesionarse con lo que vendrá pasa el tiempo estudiando a su celador, trata de aprender cómo se mueve, que brazo usa la mayor parte del tiempo y el ruido que hace cuando camina. El salvaje solo se marcha para ir al baño, la interroga sobre el espía y cuando se cansa de sus respuestas va a sentarse cerca de la escalera.

Cuando las preguntas empiezan a repetirse Toga responde soltando obscenidades solo por el placer de verlo torcer el gesto.

La única persona que viene de vez en cuando es un chico rubio que baja a llevarles la comida, ella solo lo ve de lejos porque cuando lo oye acercarse su celador siempre se apresura a recibirlo en las escaleras.

Toga los escucha susurrar aunque no consigue verlos, tampoco le interesa porque aprovecha esos momentos de privacidad para mover sus piernas y estudiar la lesión de su pie.

Tras varias comidas Toga comprende que el salvaje que le han asignado como guardia es un perro sin dientes, blando y soso, que siente pena por ser una chica y que es correcto y cortés. Sus interrogatorios carecen de voluntad y su tono jamás se altera con ella, se atreve a dormitar en el día y en lugar de ofrecerle un aspecto fiero solo parece interesado en esperar por las apariciones del muchacho rubio.

Toga lo desprecia y solo desea hundirle un cuchillo en la cabeza.

 _Cuando acabe contigo buscaré a tu jefe y lo haré añicos._

Solo necesita tener paciencia.

[…]

Jin odia esperar, lo odia tanto como seguir órdenes.

Permanecer en una jaula mientras espera que el asedio a la prisión tenga éxito parece un plan lógico cuando se considera en teoría, en la práctica resulta aburridísimo. Él y sus hombres pasan mucho tiempo solos en la oscuridad, los oye moverse y estirarse, los oye maldecir.

Cada cierto tiempo el pequeño Yō baja con luz para llevarles agua y asegurarse que siguen en sus celdas, se queda con ellos durante largo rato hasta que el omega rubio baja con la comida. Es divertido ver la cara de cachorro enamorado que Yō pone cada vez que lo ve, y la forma como lo sigue cuando ambos se marchan.

Hasta el momento sus conversaciones con el pequeño Yō se han enfocado en el tema de la familia y Yuuei, Jin espera que con el tiempo consiga ganarse su confianza y así pueda empezar a indagar sobre la situación en el exterior.

Jin sabe que es luna llena cuando el omega rubio es reemplazado por otra muchacha que baja con sus raciones de comida. Ella, a diferencia del rubio, no se molesta en ocultar su miedo, el agrio aroma de su incomodidad impregna cada esquina y provoca que Jin tenga dolor de cabeza.

Eventualmente el omega rubio vuelve con aspecto cansado e insatisfecho pero igualmente exquisito y apetecible.

 _Ah, siempre he sentido debilidad por los omega con aromas frutales._

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que nota la diferencia en su trato, el omega ha dejado atrás la formalidad y saluda a Yō con una sonrisa amistosa; cuando se marchan no lo hacen uno tras otro, ahora charlan. Lo interesante es que la expresión del pequeño Yō es la de alguien que no ha conseguido lo que quiere.

 _Tal vez sea la oportunidad que he estado esperando._

La siguiente vez que Yō baja, Jin le sonríe y lo saluda:

—Felicidades.

Es todo un logro cuando el cachorro no lo ignora.

—¿Por qué?

—Has logrado que el omega bonito deje de tenerte miedo, ¿le has dicho que te gusta?

—Cállate.

—Oh, no, ¿te rechazó?

—¡Cierra la boca!

—Hey, no te enfades, aún tienes oportunidad, no he visto ninguna marca en su cuello, y aun cuando la tuviera siempre puedes reclamarlo para ti.

Lo ve tensarse pero esta vez no dice nada.

—Pareces un chico inteligente, Yō, apuesto que tus padres estarían encantados de saber que has vuelto a casa y más aún si de casualidad tuvieras la oportunidad de unirte a la corte.

Se asegura de no sonreír cuando Yō lo mira.

—Solo el Ou tiene el poder para hacer eso.

—El Ou siempre escucha a sus fieles sirvientes.

—¿Y aún eres uno? Aizawa dice que eres un traidor.

—Es su palabra contra la mía, y aun si lo fuera, ¿no crees que me aseguraría de que mi recompensa fuera lo suficientemente importante para arriesgar mi puesto en la corte?

—¿Y qué? Nada de eso importa ahora. Estás metido en una jaula bajo tierra.

—Por ahora, pero las cosas siempre pueden cambiar. Solo piénsalo, ¿quieres? ¿Prefieres ser un lacayo el resto de tu vida o prefieres tener el poder de gobernar?

—Tú sirves al Ou.

—Y aún así cuento con su favor, traidor o no mi posición no podría ser mejor.

—No confío en ti.

—Ah, ¿quién habla de confianza?, solo necesitas saber que yo siempre pago mis deudas.

Esta vez se permite sonreír y sigue haciéndolo mientras el omega rubio llega para entregarles su bolsa de comida para después marcharse con un Yō silencioso.

[…]

La montura de Mirio salta la escarpada pendiente sin esfuerzo, cuando llega a la cima se gira y ve a su grupo en la base del muro de roca que marca la división entre el desierto de Noumu y la tierra de Hosu. Es una tropa numerosa aunque la mayor parte de su fuerza viene atrás y aún les tomará días llegar siendo que avanzan a pie.

Su grupo asciende a velocidad constante pero incluso así Togata calcula que les tomará más de un día conseguir que todos sus hombres estén arriba.

—Acamparemos aquí—ordena y de inmediato los que están con él comienzan a preparar las fogatas y la comida. Otro grupo sale de inmediato a barrer la zona y a establecer centinelas como precaución.

Han cruzado cerca de la zona montañosa lejos de la costa, todo con tal de acotar la distancia que tendrán que cruzar para volver con Bakugou y el resto. Su objetivo es cruzar el río en la parte más alta lejos de la cascada, donde puedan encontrar formaciones rocosas que ayuden a sus monturas saltar la corriente sin problema.

Avanzan a ritmo constante, internándose en el bosque, alertas ante cualquier emboscada. Sus descansos son cortos y sus comidas rápidas. Cada día Mirio manda a varios centinelas para barrer toda la zona circundante, envía más de los acostumbrados porque necesita conocer la zona y no quiere sorpresas. Sus alarmas se disparan cuando uno de los centinelas corre a informarle que su grupo abatió a un Sukabenja.

—Los Sukabenja no cruzan hasta aquí—responde Hiro—no pueden saltar la pared de roca.

—Ha tenido que venir de alguna parte—replica Mirio.

Mirio y un puñado de los suyos se aleja del grupo principal para investigar. Sus monturas avanzan rápidamente desviándose de su ruta e internándose en la parte rocosa del bosque.

—¿Cómo fue que lo encontraron?,—pregunta Mirio

—Akemi pensó que sería prudente subir tanto como fuera posible para estudiar el valle, su intención era ver a qué distancia estaba el río y cuánto quedaba de viaje. Cuando encontramos el primer claro Akemi insistió en detenerse para dibujar un mapa. Nos preparábamos para volver cuando vimos que algo se movía en la zona lateral. Creí que era un venado y planeaba cazarlo para comer, dejamos las monturas y avanzamos hacia él. No supimos que era un sukabenja hasta que le atravesé el cuello con mi flecha. De inmediato asumimos posiciones defensivas, esperábamos encontrar a su manada, pero nadie llegó. Entonces Akemi y yo decidimos separarnos, ella fue a investigar y yo volví para alertar al resto.

—¿La dejaste sola?,—pregunta Hiro

—La deje con sus dos puñales, su espada y su arco, Akemi no necesita nada más.

—Un sukabenja solo—murmura Mirio

—Y no solo eso—añade el centinela—se movía muy lentamente, por eso creí que era un venado. Parecía atontado o cansado, no fue normal.

Mirio azuza su montura sin decir nada, y aunque el terreno se convierte en una superficie accidentada con árboles escasos y zonas peladas, sus monturas mantienen el ritmo.

Lo huelen antes que verlo, el inconfundible aroma beta de nerviosismo y estrés.

El cuerpo del sukabenja yace de lado con una flecha atravesándolo, junto a él se encuentra Akemi que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre y el aspecto de alguien que ha visto un fantasma, cuando se acercan descubren por qué.

Hay un muchacho inconsciente apoyado contra la bestia, viste únicamente unos pantalones sucios y rotos llenos de pelo color castaño, lo peor es que la flecha le ha atravesado la mano no dejando duda de que era el jinete del sukabenja pese a que la idea es absurda.

La incredulidad es reemplazada por el espanto cuando descubren que el muchacho de aspecto débil y enfermo exhibe una hilera de tallos verdes sobre la piel de su cintura.

 _Omega_ , piensan todos al mismo tiempo.

Y el horror de saberlo no se compara con el que sienten cuando ven las cicatrices.

[…]

n/a

 _ **Detalle** : En el capítulo 11 a Denki le da por asociar el aroma de Bakugou con las fogatas que se hacían en su hogar. En el capítulo 26 Yō también menciona que el aroma le recuerda a las fogatas y de hecho hay un momento en que siente un aire de familiaridad cuando se encuentra con Ochako y con Denki. Y es porque se conocen. No provienen de la misma aldea, pero si de la misma región._

 _Hice una nota sobre los noumu en mi blog, el Sukabenja es un tipo de noumu con seis extremidades que pueden correr muy rápido._


	35. Asedio

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

.

.

 **Sinopsis:** Un buen guerrero hace que sus adversarios vayan a él. (El Arte de la Guerra)

.

.

 **Capítulo 35: Asedio**

La primera tropa de demonios llegó al atardecer y se instalaron lejos del rango de disparo de los arqueros omega. Durante la noche el resto del ejercito fue arribando oleada tras oleada instalando decenas de tiendas cerca del acantilado.

Innumerables fogatas iluminaban el bosque en tonalidades naranjas y rojas.

A la mañana siguiente su impresionante número quedo confirmado cuando comenzaron a taladrar los árboles de la zona para construir barricadas y armas; se veían como pequeñas motas negras extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho del paisaje.

Trabajaron incansablemente durante días, estableciendo su campamento, instalando las tiendas de los oficiales, preparando las armas de asalto. Se tomaron su tiempo en un intento por elevar el nivel de estrés dentro de la fortaleza.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se pusieron en marcha.

.

La prisión se erigía a varios metros del borde del acantilado, la puerta principal daba hacia el Oeste donde el camino se alejaba hacia la capital con varias bifurcaciones a lo largo del mismo. En el este solo se veía el bosque y a lo lejos una línea rojiza que marcaba el desierto. Al norte de la fortaleza había más bosque que ascendía y descendía en un valle que conectaba con las montañas altas que cubrían la vista.

Los habitantes de la prisión habían tenido la precaución de instalar fosos con la intención de irrumpir el avance del enemigo, además habían plantado hileras de estacas en un arreglo de x de manera que había un laberinto alrededor de la prisión; ahora el único camino hacia la entrada era un trayecto en zigzag definido por las paredes de estacas, tan angostos que solo podían pasar grupos pequeños.

Y los arqueros en las murallas tenían ordenes estrictas de batir a cualquiera que se acercara a la puerta.

.

Una cuadrilla de demonios comenzó una aproximación en la zona frontal. Se movían como un gigantesco bloque conformado de docenas de escudos desplazándose lentamente por el terreno liso hasta que llegaron a la zona de las estacas.

El bloque de escudos avanzo lentamente hasta la abertura del primer semicírculo y después siguieron el angosto camino hasta la abertura en el segundo semicírculo. Justo detrás de ellos otro bloque de escudos comenzó su ingreso al laberinto de estacas, y atrás comenzó a tomar forma un tercer bloque.

En cuanto el primer bloque de escudos cruzo la tercera entrada fueron bombardeados con rocas.

Había piedras de todos tamaños y formas, cayeron sobre los escudos generando ecos secos. En algunos casos las rocas eran muy grandes y cuando golpeaban en las esquinas del escudo lo hacían oscilar. Una de estas rocas golpeo un escudo con tanta fuerza que el soldado que lo sostenía notó la mano entumida y no pudo evitar que se deslizara de su posición.

Entonces llovieron las flechas. Cayeron todas de golpe, como una lluvia precisa, algunas entraron en el espacio dejado por el escudo caído, tras ellas llegaron más rocas y pronto el primer bloque de escudos se desmoronó. Los soldados trataron de cubrirse con los escudos caídos mientras iban retrocediendo.

Ninguno logró hacer el camino de vuelta.

El segundo bloque de escudos se acerco con más cautela a la tercera entrada esquivando cuidadosamente los cuerpos caídos. Y el ataque comenzó exactamente cuando llegaron al mismo punto que el grupo anterior.

Y exactamente como sus compañeros caídos su grupo no consiguió avanzar ni retroceder.

El tercer bloque de escudos deshizo su marcha y los oficiales se reunieron.

.

Los habitantes de la prisión mantenían una supervisión constante, habían colocado lanzaderas a lo largo de las murallas y junto a cada una había un puñado de arqueros, sin embargo para evitar el desgaste de sus hombres el líder de la prisión había organizado turnos de vigilancia, también había prohibido que el resto subiera a la muralla a menos que no fuera para luchar.

Los días se dividían en tres ciclos, en cada uno el grupo que vigilaba la muralla cambiaba y el resto del tiempo lo pasaban entrenando y descansando, también ayudaban a reabastecer las municiones de roca que hacían traer desde las minas subterráneas.

En los primeros días la tensión había ido creciendo mientras los demonios ponían a prueba sus defensas, pero la inflexible postura del líder y su organización habían evitado que el humor del grupo alfa estallara y que el miedo del grupo omega se mantuviera bajo control.

El líder impartía con el ejemplo, se obligaba a descansar mientras Inasa o Aizawa tomaban el control de la defensa.

Y seguían esperando.

.

Después del fracaso con los bloques de escudo siguió un intento de acercamiento lateral utilizando un grupo de soldados agiles que se internó en el bosque con intención de rodear la prisión y lanzar cargas de incienso desde la cara Este.

Sin embargo los salvajes habían talado la línea de árboles de esa zona ampliando el espacio junto a las murallas. Cuando los primeros centinelas intentaron acercarse fueron abatidos sin piedad.

Después intentaron prenderle fuego a las estacas que rodeaban la prisión para abrir el camino hacia entrada, aquellos que se aproximaron con las antorchas cayeron de inmediato bajo las flechas de los salvajes. Tras muchos intentos finalmente uno de ellos consiguió acercarse solo para descubrir que la madera empezaba a despedir un humo asfixiante. No ardía rápido y no era uniforme, el costo por eliminar la mitad del primer semicírculo de estacas fue creciendo hasta que los oficiales desistieron de seguir.

Cuando la catapulta termino de ser construida la utilizaron para lanzar cargas de incienso sobre la muralla, esperaron y cuando no hubo respuesta la primera línea ofensiva se apresuro a internarse en el laberinto de estacas.

Cayeron bajo una lluvia de flechas y rocas y ni uno solo consiguió regresar.

Más y más cargas de incienso volaron sobre la muralla mientras los oficiales organizaban varios ataques simultáneos en distintos puntos de la prisión, dado que solo había una entrada otros trataron de cruzar saltando y otros probaron volver a quemar la línea de estacas. Muchos sucumbieron a la lluvia rocas y el resto se vio obligado a retroceder.

Cuando todo intento de contacto resulto en fracaso los oficiales decidieron seguir enviando cargas de incienso con la esperanza de que eventualmente los salvajes sucumbieran a él.

.

El aroma a leche dulce se propago por el patio apenas la primera carga golpeó el suelo. Preparados para ese contratiempo el ejército de la prisión asumió rápidamente una actitud defensiva.

El aroma de su líder se había convertido en una constante en la vida de todos, ya no era necesario que lo concentrara a su máxima expresión para recibir una respuesta. Su líder había tomado la precaución de mantenerlo a un nivel constante y eso permitía que el grupo omega respondiera a él sin pensar.

El aroma omega era una rica mezcla de contrastes que mantuvo la esencia de leche y miel a raya, el ejercito mantuvo su posición y espero hasta que los demonios estuvieron a tiro. Mientras tanto otro grupo omega había tomado la tarea de trasladar todas cargas de incienso que seguían ardiendo hasta la muralla sur donde podían utilizar la lanzadera que había ahí para arrojar los paquetes al acantilado.

Aun cuando procuraban deshacerse de todas las cargas de incienso en cuanto llegaban, no había forma de despejar el ambiente con la misma rapidez, pronto toda la prisión quedo sumergida en el aroma a leche dulce y el grupo omega empezó a notar las náuseas que el aroma provocaba.

Sin embargo se habían tomado precauciones.

La entrada a las celdas subterráneas había sido bloqueada con una puerta improvisada y junto a ella se había erigido una construcción cuadrada hecha de hojas y madera con el objetivo de mantener el aire de las celdas lo más puro posible. Parte del grupo omega bajaba a los túneles para lavarse, descansar y comer, después volvía a la superficie a suplir al siguiente grupo y evitar así que el malestar afectara la concentración de su aroma.

De esa forma el aroma omega se mantenía constante y el grupo alfa podía concentrar sus esfuerzos en derribar a todos los demonios que cruzaban su línea de tiro.

El ataque constante con las cargas de incienso paro al anochecer cuando los demonios se retiraron una vez más. Los habitantes de la prisión se apresuraron a cocer en grandes ollas ramas de pino y hojas de laurel que al hervir emitieron una fragancia tan potente que termino de borrar los últimos rastros de leche y miel que aún flotaban en el ambiente.

Los sobrevivientes volvieron a su rutina, parte del grupo se retiró a descansar, otros reanudaron su vigilancia en la muralla y el resto se mantuvo a la espera.

.

Los oficiales continuaron con su ofensiva de forma constante: Cargas de incienso lanzadas continuamente sobre la muralla y un ataque coordinado por todos los flancos.

En ocasiones algún grupo conseguía acercarse hasta la última línea de estacas solo para ser abatido casi de inmediato. Los salvajes eran metódicos y no desperdiciaban flechas, tampoco rocas, no parecía importarles cuando alguna sección de su laberinto de estacas caía, se limitaban a derribar a todo aquel que se aproximara a su línea de tiro.

Decididos a poner a prueba la paciencia y resistencia de los salvajes, los oficiales orquestaron ataques regulares en un intento por quebrar la formación enemiga, atacaban y se retiraban en oleadas regulares sin ningún cambio aparente en la organización de los salvajes.

Pronto quedo claro que los salvajes de la prisión habían adquirido cierta inmunidad al incienso, no había otra explicación para la inefectividad de sus cargas.

Consideraron utilizar el incienso tipo dos que sus superiores habían enviado junto con las provisiones, pero desecharon la idea al recordar que no funcionaba con los fugitivos de la prisión; solo contaban con un puñado de cargas y no tenía sentido desperdiciarlas sin razón.

Fue entonces que notificaron de la situación al General.

.

La prisión mantenía una vigilancia continua no solo en el ejercito de los demonios, también observaban con mucho cuidado la región que los separaba con el desierto Noumu.

Uno de sus mejores centinelas, uno que poseía una vista inusual, descubrió varias columnas de humo en la lejanía y pronto la noticia corrió entre los demás. Cada vez que los demonios se retiraban aquellos que tenían ordenes de vigilar la zona Oeste oteaban el horizonte esperando ver más de esas columnas.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la brisa trajo consigo el inconfundible aroma de un grupo beta; discreta y estable la fragancia estaba compuesta de capas tenues que no poseían la intensidad que bullía en un grupo alfa o a la exquisitez en el aroma omega. Era un aroma sencillo y confiable, y su presencia infló de esperanza al mundo.

En cuanto el líder de la prisión fue informado se aseguró de coordinar el aroma del grupo alfa para enviar un simple mensaje: _Atacar._

.

Los oficiales se alarmaron cuando ninguno de los soldados enviados a la zona Oeste volvió, habían ordenado que los ataques simultáneos pusieran a prueba la resistencia de los salvajes y no entendían porque sus hombres habían forzado su suerte hasta acabar con ella.

La anomalidad se repitió una vez más y esa noche los oficiales se reunieron para discutir el asunto.

.

El ejercito bárbaro se aproximó a la prisión con cautela usando el bosque para mantener su presencia oculta. Las avanzadillas que los demonios enviaron para rodear la zona y atacar el otro lado de la prisión fueron exterminadas de forma rápida y sistématica.

Cuando cayó la noche esperaron a que los demonios se reunieran en torno a las fogatas para atacar.

.

En el silencio de la noche el crujido de la madera cruzó el campo hasta los oídos de los demonios, todos observaron incrédulos cómo la gran puerta de la prisión se abría de par en par.

Un rugido parecido al de un animal salvaje resonó en el cielo y un coro de voces respondió a su llamado. De inmediato los oficiales y todos los soldados se levantaron para recibir a sus atacantes, se alinearon cerca de la entrada esperando que los salvajes cometieran el error de entrar en la trampa que ellos mismos habían instalado.

Y mientras su atención se enfocaba completamente en la prisión una horda de salvajes emergió del bosque, cabalgaban a lomos de bestias cuadrúpedas con orejas triangulares y colmillos inmensos. Los animales rugieron al hundir sus dientes en los soldados que intentaron enfrentarlos.

Lo salvajes que provenían de la prisión tendieron rampas sobre el laberinto de estacas, los arqueros que aún quedaban en los muros se aseguraron de defender su posición mientras el resto colocaba planchas de madera sobre el laberinto, y después corrieron a unirse a la batalla.

Las cargas de incienso que habían ido menguando durante el ataque de la prisión se lanzaron de forma indiscriminada y junto con ellas se lanzaron también las cargas del incienso tipo dos, éstas no tuvieron efecto en los salvajes que provenían de la prisión, pero si en aquellos que cabalgaban.

Un grito agónico fue seguido de otro y todo un puñado de salvajes cayó de sus monturas cuando el incienso tipo dos los envolvió.

Los oficiales ordenaron de inmediato utilizar el resto de las cargas hasta que la fuerza que provenía del bosque se vio obligada a replegarse. Sin embargo, el ataque desde el otro frente continuaba y los soldados pronto se vieron superados.

Un salvaje con los ojos rojos y un aullido bestial guio al grupo que atravesó las líneas defensivas hasta la zona de los oficiales.

 _La Bestia_ , gritaron aquellos que habían presenciado la Batalla del Río.

El nombre se propagó entre los soldados y fueron muchos quienes trataron de matar al salvaje. Y uno tras otro fueron cayendo ante un rugido de victoria que se elevaba hacia el cielo nocturno.

Cuando el último de los oficiales cayó y la derrota resultaba inminente muchos de los soldados se dieron a la fuga; aquellos que lograron sobrevivir huyeron a la Capital y de ahí las noticias de la derrota llegaron a los oídos del General.

Los rumores de la batalla terminaron propagándose por todo Hosu y durante los años siguientes crecerían hasta que la verdad terminaría por difuminarse lentamente.

[…]

 _La furia de la Bestia no conocía límite. Su voluntad hizo estallar sus cadenas, escapó de su celda y al rugir un ejército acudió a su llamado. Su ira sesgó la vida de sus enemigos y durante mil días y mil noches defendió su tierra hasta empaparla con sangre. La Bestia y sus hombres echaron raíces hasta que fue imposible arrancarlos sin destruir el mundo._

[…]

n/a

Nos vemos en el que sigue.


	36. Amenaza Invisible

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:** Chicos vengo corriendo a dejar el capítulo antes de salir por el fin de semana, estoy actualizando en todos lados así que vendré y pondre los agradecimientos el lunes cuando vuelva. Besos y gracias a quienes leen y comentan. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Sinopsis:** Hemos sobrevivido a la noche, la victoria se canta en el aire, pero el día que nos espera todavía es largo.

.

 **Capítulo 36: Amenaza Invisible**

Denki no puede dejar de temblar, la adrenalina de la batalla aún corre por sus venas provocando que sus piernas parezcan de gelatina. El aroma alfa de excitación, emoción y furia ahoga todo lo demás y junto con la esencia de la madera quemada resulta en una combinación tan apabullante que Denki tiene que tomarse un momento para calmarse.

Ignora los gritos y las risas, todas las voces que se elevan en el campo de batalla, su mente es una espiral que no deja de murmurar _'seguimos vivos, seguimos vivos'_. Tras quedarse sobre la muralla defendiendo al grupo de ataque, Denki se había pasado la noche disparando una flecha tras otra, cuando su carcaj se vaciaba alguien más traía flechas para rellenarlo.

Ha terminado con las manos entumidas y los brazos agarrotados.

A diferencia de él Ochako había salido con su grupo y cuando todo termino, y Denki encontró fuerzas para moverse, bajo a buscarla. La encontró llorando sobre el cuerpo de Yui, el cual estaba rodeado por los cadáveres del grupo alfa que luchaba con ella.

No era la única omega que había muerto en batalla, otros más habían caído cuando su grupo de ataque se había visto superado, pero en ningún caso hubo alfa alguno que sobreviviera al omega que tenía a su cargo. En eso Bakugou había sido claro: _Mantener al omega a salvo_ , después de todo su aroma era la clave para evitar que el incienso les hiciera daño.

Denki no se acerca, Ochako y otros lloran sobre los caídos y su aroma posee una nota tan devastadora que se cuela en su interior sacudiendo su entereza. Cuando llora lo hace por Yui, y por Chieka, que murió antes de verlos libres. Llora por él y por el miedo que parece aferrarse a su corazón.

Y entonces Eijirou está ahí con su expresión sosegada y su aroma a azafrán, siempre está buscándolo, siempre tiene una mano extendida, paciente y eterna mientras le dedica un gesto de ternura.

Denki se deja abrazar y llora sobre su hombro mientras piensa que aun si el miedo nunca se va, no importará mientras Eijirou siga ofreciéndole consuelo.

Esa noche han ganado y se siente egoísta por desear no volver a luchar jamás.

[…]

El sabor de la victoria es amargo, más aun al saber que había perdido cuando realmente importaba. Ni siquiera el campo cubierto de demonios consigue calmar la ira y desdicha en su corazón.

—Jefe Togata.

Inasa lo saluda con la misma exuberancia de un cachorro leal y a su lado Momo se inclina con la misma deferencia de siempre, en ambos rostros es claro que la pérdida de Tamaki aún sigue fresca. Incapaz de soportar el recuerdo, Mirio se concentra en extender su mano hacia Bakugou, cuya cara sigue siendo un reflejo exacto de su humor.

—Resistieron.

Bakugou responde a su saludo con firmeza—¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?

—Me disculpo—se toma un momento para contemplar a los pequeños grupos omega que lloran la caída de los suyos—Han luchado con valor.

—¿Existe alguna otra forma de luchar?

Mirio sonríe y el gesto lo sorprende, aprecia el fuego que se huele en la naturaleza del alfa, es una esencia densa y potente que proporciona un punto de estabilidad al resto.

—Te he traído refuerzos—dice Mirio después de un momento—y el resto de mi ejército está en camino. Si lo pides encomendaré una escolta para el grupo omega, los llevarán hasta las montañas, ahí estarán a salvo.

—Nadie estará a salvo mientras el General respire.

—No deberías arriesgar sus vidas.

—No soy yo quien los trajo, luchamos para sobrevivir. Cuando estemos fuera de peligro ellos podrán hacer lo que les plazca.

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

—Limpiar, recoger y reabastecernos. Tenemos espacio suficiente para los heridos, lo mejor será trasladarlos, Momo y su grupo cuidaran de ellos. El resto tendrá que quedarse a limpiar.

—Deja que el grupo omega vaya a descansar, los míos harán la limpieza.

—Eres muy permisivo con ellos.

—¿No lo serías tú con tu omega?

Katsuki frunce el ceño y se queda callado, en ese momento el hombre con las azaleas en el rostro se aproxima. Mirio no consigue recordar su nombre.

—Hemos terminado de recolectar lo que sobro del incienso—dice con calma.

—Creí que esa cosa no afectaba al grupo beta—responde Mirio dirigiendo una mirada a la zona donde sus hombres cayeron.

—Y no debería, tendremos que investigar qué sucedió, mientras tanto hay trabajo que hacer.

—Togata se queda a cargo—dice Bakugou sin perder tiempo—Aizawa tienes el control sobre las tareas de limpieza. Envía al grupo omega a bañarse, comer y dormir, los arqueros que se quedaron atrás se encargarán de la comida para el resto, después de eso podrán retirarse. Que los cuerpos de los demonios sean lanzados por el acantilado, no vamos a perder tiempo con ellos, prepara una hoguera para los nuestros. Coordina el resto de las actividades con Togata.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Me llevaré a Yosetsu y a sus centinelas para barrer el terreno y asegurarnos que no queda nadie.

—Deberías descansar, deja que alguien más vaya.

—Olvídalo. En cuanto puedas envía a Kirishima y a Shindo de vuelta a las celdas, no quiero que los prisioneros sigan estando solos, ellos tienen sus órdenes.

—Muy bien.

—Recolectaremos las armas y las provisiones que los demonios trajeran consigo, encárgate de que alguien haga un inventario.

—El espacio en la prisión es limitado.

—El grupo de Togata tendrá que quedarse afuera. Estableceremos un campamento en las inmediaciones y comenzaremos con la construcción de trincheras para mejorar la defensa, también hay que retomar los entrenamientos tan pronto sea posible.

Aizawa asiente y cuando Bakugou se marcha, Togata deja escapar un suspiro.

—Un chico ocupado.

—Lo es—el hombre suspira—Un placer verlo de nuevo, Alteza.

—Nada de títulos, por favor, me conformo con Mirio, si es demasiado impersonal Togata está bien.

—Jefe Togata, la vez anterior no tuve oportunidad de agradecerle que se tomara la molestia en escuchar a Tenya y mucho menos en aceptar venir con él. El Ouji está muy agradecido.

—Eso me hace creer que por fin lo encontraron.

—Así es, si me permite me gustaría que lo conociera.

—Me parece bien, pero antes. Momo, por favor ve con Teito, hay alguien que necesita de tu ayuda.

Momo asiente y se marcha, y Mirio se aleja en compañía de Aizawa.

[…]

Bajo tierra es imposible seguir el paso del tiempo, Toga no está segura de cuántos días han transcurrido desde que llegara ahí, solo sabe que está harta y que tiene ganas de destripar a alguien.

Su humor empeora al ver al cachorro enamoradizo que tiene como guardia, al tipo solo le falta agitar la cola cada vez que el rubio baja con la comida. Usualmente charlan en el pasillo, lejos de su vista; lo hacen en voz baja lo que le impide enterarse de las novedades, la única ventaja es que gracias a eso ha logrado estudiar con calma la cerradura de su celda.

La tensión de los primeros días, la ansiedad por cualquier clase de interrogatorio se ha convertido en tedio y fastidio. Mataría por discutir con alguien que pasarse otro día dando vueltas en su jaula.

Su rutina se ve interrumpida cuando el cabeza-hueca de su guardia le deja comida suficiente para varios días y se marcha sin responder a sus preguntas. De inmediato Toga hurga en su bolsa y maldice cuando solo encuentra manzanas y pan, no hay ni un solo cubierto que pueda servirle así que Toga arruga la nariz, se acerca a la puerta y empieza a patear la cerradura.

—¡Voy a tirar esta puta puerta!

Nadie responde y cuando Toga se cansa come, al terminar repite hasta que nota la pierna entumida y entonces se duerme. Su rutina se repite una y otra vez, pero la maldita puerta resiste.

 _Claro, tenía que resistir, esta hecha para contener a los salvajes,_ su ira burbujea ahogando incluso el dolor de su pie, cuando el salvaje vuelve Toga de inmediato huele la sangre.

—¿Un combate?,—pregunta acercándose a los barrotes. La luz de la antorcha que el guardia carga hiere sus ojos después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, pero fuerza su vista buscando el origen del aroma a sangre—¿a quién mataste?

El guardia no contesta, se limita lanzar otra bolsa de comida dentro de su celda, se da la vuelta dispuesto a sentarse en el mismo lugar de siempre.

—¡Hey!

El guardia la mira, la luz traza sombras y arcos en su rostro cansado; Toga puede oler su agotamiento.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar?,—pregunta él.

—Yo siempre quiero hablar.

—Bien, entonces dime, ¿qué hiciste con el espía que capturaron?

—¿Qué te hace creer que solo he capturado a un espía en mi vida?

—Tú sabes de quién estoy hablando, del muchacho con la flor en la pierna.

—¿Por qué supones que era un muchacho?,—¿ _lo conocen?, ¿de eso se trata todo esto?_

—¿No lo era?

—No recuerdo.

—¿Qué hiciste con él?

—Lo maté.

—Las mentiras no te llevaran a ningún lado.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy mintiendo?

El guardia vacila, solo un momento.

 _Sabes que miento, ¿por qué?, ¿qué he dicho para delatarme?_

—No miento—dice Toga con tranquilidad, con toda la convicción que puede reunir—¿por qué habría de mentir?

 _¿Qué sabes?, ¿por qué ese espía era importante?, no era el príncipe, tenía la flor en la pierna, es lo único que sé. Es lo único que les he dicho, si me llamas mentirosa por eso... Hm-mmm._

—Lo maté—repite mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—y entonces arranqué la flor falsa que tenía en la pierna. Eso por intentar engañarme. Y una vez que empecé no pude parar, lo despelleje por completo y después le corté la cabeza.

La luz de la antorcha se mece suavemente.

—¿Qué flor era?

—No conozco de flores.

—¿De qué color era?

—Con tanta sangre parecía roja.

—Si la flor de su pierna era falsa, ¿en dónde estaba la verdadera?

 _Oh, perro, solo existe una respuesta, ¿estás tan cansado que no puedes verlo? Si el incienso no le hizo daño es fácil adivinar._

—En su abdomen, esa parte que ellos no dejan ver; puedo mostrarte el lugar donde deje el cuerpo. Dile a tu jefe que puedo llevarlo hasta allá, dudo que los restos siga ahí con tantos animales por la zona pero con seguridad encontraremos la cabeza, la dejé colgando de un árbol como advertencia para el resto.

La descompuesta expresión en el rostro del salvaje compensa de cierta forma los incontables días que ha tenido que soportar en la oscuridad. Lo mejor de todo es verlo marcharse de prisa dejándola otra vez sola.

 _Vamos, Toga, juega bien tus cartas y cuando te saquen de aquí les agradecerás con un cuchillo en el corazón._

Sus ojos dorados relucen como dos luces frías.

[…]

Denki se está preparando para volver a trabajar cuando encuentra a Eijirou en uno de los pasillos que conducen hacia el exterior. Sonríe y está a punto de saludar cuando se percata de la tensa postura y el amargo aroma que emana de él.

—Hey—se acerca y le toca el brazo con cuidado—¿estás bien?

Eijirou se endereza con cuidado, la antorcha que lleva en la mano oscila con él.

—Hola, Denki, ¿no ibas a descansar?

—Solo vine a lavarme, me toca ayudar con la comida y después será mi turno para dormir, ¿qué haces?

—Nada, iba a buscar a Bakugou pero recordé que salió a patrullar.

—Me dijo que volvería en un par de días, ¿te urgía hablar con él?

—Tal vez, no lo sé—cierra los ojos y agita la cabeza sin ánimo, parece realmente desdichado.

—¿Qué pasa?,—le toca con cuidado la frente y acaricia con muchísima suavidad la línea de sus cejas tratando de memorizar la sensación—¿quieres hablar?

—No—suspira se inclina hacia el contacto y su aroma se sacude—no sé.

Denki puede sentir el deseo de Eijirou por abrazarlo, y saber que se contiene por él lo hace sentir infinitamente seguro. Extiende ambos brazos y rodea el cuello de Eijirou; la respuesta que recibe es exuberante.

Eijirou suelta la antorcha y lo envuelve entre sus brazos enterrando su cara en su pelo y frotando su mejilla contra él. El gesto desborda ternura y afecto, su aroma lo envuelve en una mezcla de tonos dulces y densos.

En un gesto impulsivo es Denki quien busca su boca y en el beso que comparten puede probar el azafrán que se cuela dentro de él hasta dejarlo ebrio. Un solo beso y cuando Eijirou se aparta, lo alza y gira con él sin dejar de frotar su cara contra su pelo.

—Si así es como me consuelas—murmura Eijirou en cuanto dejan de girar—voy a deprimirme con regularidad.

Denki se ríe, se siente efervescente y ligero; la punta de sus dedos cosquillea y el aroma a azafrán lo envuelve como una segunda piel.

—Ahora dime, ¿qué paso?

—Hable con la prisionera—un suspiro hondo y Eijirou se aparta—creo que el omega que Bakugou busca está muerto. Ella dice que lo mató.

—Bakugou cree que ella miente.

—Porque ella dijo que le había arrancado la flor de la pierna.

—Pero si es un omega no puede tener una flor ahí.

—Eso es lo que acaba de decir, dijo que le arranco esa flor porque era falsa, dijo que la verdadera la tenía en el abdomen.

Denki guarda silencio, frota su cara contra la mejilla de Eijirou tratando de no sucumbir ante la duda y el miedo.

—Dijo qué flor—pregunta Denki después de un momento

—No, pero sabía dónde estaba.

—Podría haber adivinado.

—Es una opción pero… no sé… no sé cómo voy a decírselo a Bakugou.

—Tal vez debas decírselo a Aizawa primero, seguro que él sabe qué hacer.

—Ese es un buen consejo, hablaré con él hoy en la noche; ahora tengo que volver con la prisionera.

—No dejes que ella se meta en tu cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hmm—frota su cara por última vez y deposita un beso sobre su pelo—como digas.

Se aparta, recoge su antorcha y después de besar su mano se marcha dejando a Denki con las manos oliendo a azafrán.

[…]

Kurogiri vuelve a leer la nota sin pestañar, en un movimiento mecánico acaricia la cabeza de uno de sus cuervos mientras sopesa los problemas que ese simple mensaje trae. Sobre su escritorio hay otra pila de papeles llenos con la apresurada letra de sus espías, ninguno de ellos es excesivamente malo pero juntos hacen todo infinitamente peor. Al final se rinde y abandona su oficina llevando consigo el trozo de papel, el más importante.

El General se ha encerrado con su nueva mascota y Kurogiri preferiría darle de comer a un noumu que interrumpir, pero siempre es mejor que las malas noticias se conozcan lo antes posible.

Tras tocar la puerta, alisa su ropa y espera; no comete el error de tocar de nuevo y mucho menos el de moverse, se queda frente a la puerta en silencio a sabiendas de que el General lo ha oído. Entra en cuanto oye el _'pasa'_ y procura quedarse cerca de la entrada ignorando activamente el cuerpo encadenado a la cama.

—Ordené que no me interrumpieran.

—Lo lamento, General, pero traigo noticias del Capitán Ikari—le tiende la nota y espera.

Oye que las cadenas tintinean, de soslayo puede ver al muchacho mirando en su dirección, pero su atención vuelve al General cuando lo escucha gruñir.

—¿Vencido por unos cachorros salvajes?

—General, tal vez deberíamos discutir esto en privado.

—¿Su excusa es que son inmunes?, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡es imposible!

—Hay testigos, General, los vieron luchar aun con el incienso.

—Entonces han encontrado una manera de combatirlo, si descubrimos cuál es podemos neutralizarla.

—Como ordene, General.

—Es imposible que este grupo de esclavos liberados haya podido enfrentar un asedio sin ayuda del exterior, ¿quiénes son los refuerzos de los que hablan?

—Los salvajes de las montañas, señor.

La expresión del General se endurece y las cadenas vuelven a tintinear.

—¿Los barbaros están aquí?, ¿cuántos son?, ¿hace cuánto llegaron?

—Cruzaron la pared de roca hace unos días, el aviso acaba de llegar. No tengo el número exacto, pero todo parece indicar que vienen a luchar.

—Envía a tus cuervos a investigar, quiero todos los detalles y quiero saber quién los hizo venir.

—Así se hará, señor.

—¿Han encontrado al fugitivo?,—las cadenas tintinean de nuevo y el General se distrae mirando en su dirección.

—No, señor. Encontraron a su montura noumu y también huellas. Alguien se lo llevó.

—Encuéntralo.

—Como ordene, señor.

—¿Hay noticias hay del príncipe Chisaki?

—Todavía no, señor.

—Hm. Si el Capitán Ikari y los suyos hubiesen hecho su trabajo daría la orden para zarpar lo antes posible—el General vuelve a mirarlo, su expresión es iracunda—no puedo enviar a mi ejercito mientras tenga a un montón de gusanos corrompiendo mi tierra.

—Si el General me lo permite, enviaré otro destacamento para limpiar la zona.

—No desperdiciemos más soldados repitiendo una táctica inútil.

—¿Qué sugiere, General?

—Es momento de probar nuestra fuerza noumu, no planeaba utilizarla tan pronto pero es mejor si eliminamos el problema de una vez.

—¿Quién va a comandarla, señor?

—Shigaraki está ocupado así que envía a Dabi. Dale control sobre uno de los grupos y dile los suelte en la prisión.

—¿Un grupo será suficiente?

—Siendo solamente un jinete un grupo es justo lo que puede manejar, estará bien, y mientras tanto envía una nota al Coronel Nezu. Infórmale sobre la traición de su capitán y envía una advertencia para todos: El Capitán Hawks ha sido declarado fugitivo y renegado y cualquiera que lo ayude enfrentará cargos por traición.

—El Coronel Nezu querrá saber-

—Lo único que Nezu tiene que saber es que su capitán se encuentra actualmente en fuga y que Shigaraki le está dando casa. Si Hawks se atreve a poner un solo pie en la villa del Coronel, nos veremos obligados a limpiar la zona hasta encontrarlo.

—Así se hará, General.

—Bien, ordena que todos los soldados se alisten, una vez que los esclavos fugitivos sean vencidos, mi ejército zarpará hacia Yuuei; y ahora márchate, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Kurogiri obedece, ignora el murmullo de voces que deja atrás y cierra la puerta con lentitud. No pierde el tiempo deteniéndose a espiar por la puerta, tiene trabajo que hacer y muchos mensajes que enviar.

[…]

Cuando Katsuki vuelve de su patrullaje está exhausto, ha dormido los últimos tres días en el suelo duro apenas lo suficiente para mantenerse de pie. Lo primero que ve al llegar es al grupo de Togata ocupado en un intenso trabajo de preparación, entrenamiento y construcción.

Inasa supervisa las actividades y es el primero en recibirlo cuando ve a su grupo llegar.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Por supuesto—responde Kastuki tomando nota de la nueva disposición y haciendo una lista mental de preguntas para discutir con Togata—¿novedades?

—Tendrás que hablar con Aizawa.

El tono seco lo hace mirarlo y solo entonces repara que la acostumbrada sonrisa de Inasa es ahora un rictus severo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Habla con Aizawa.

Un mal presentimiento sacude a Katsuki que despide a los centinelas que lo acompañaban mientras él se dirige inmediatamente al interior de la fortaleza. La actividad dentro de los muros se ha potenciado, durante el tiempo que se ha ido el cansancio de la batalla se ha transformado en energía vibrante.

Lo recibe un rico contraste de aromas, omega, alfa, beta, llenos de carácter, salud y poder. El cansancio cae sobre él con mayor fuerza, nota los hombros agarrotados y la espalda tensa. Su deseo es darse un baño, dormir y comer, no exactamente en ese orden porque teme quedarse dormido apenas logre sentarse.

—¡hey!

Lo recibe, como no, Denki, con su delicioso aroma a fruta acida. Tiene un aspecto muchísimo más saludable del que tenía cuando escaparon, más limpio y completo. El pelo rubio le ha crecido hasta cubrirle las orejas y su rostro ya no muestra las señales del hambre; ahora solo es un omega ruidoso y malcriado, uno al que le gusta molestar.

—Uh—dice al plantarse frente a él—necesitas un baño… y algo de comer.

—Y tú necesitas callarte.

—También me alegra verte, ¿quieres que te envíe algo de comer antes de que vayas a dormir?

—¿Quién dice que voy a dormir?

—Tu cara.

—No voy a dormir, estoy buscando a Aizawa.

—Usualmente está con Togata al otro lado de la muralla—apenas lo escucha Katsuki se da la vuelta, listo para volver afuera—¡uho!, ¡espera ahí!, acabas de volver.

—Muévete.

—Ya sé que estás ansioso por volver a ponerte al frente y empezar a dar ordenes como si la vida se te fuera en ello, pero créeme cuando te digo que tienes una cara de muerto. Hablamos de la necesidad de dormir, ¿lo recuerdas?

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

—De acuerdo. Hagamos esto: Ve, date un baño -apestas, en serio- te enviaré algo de comer y haré que alguien le avise a Aizawa que has vuelto y que quieres hablar con él. Y si mientras esperas decides dormirte, nadie se va a quejar.

Kastuki rueda los ojos pero se encamina hacia la zona donde almacenan el agua potable. Su baño con agua fría en lugar de despertarlo lo relaja, comete el error de recostarse a descansar en el catre de la sala de reuniones y cuando despierta el día se ha convertido en una noche oscura. Su estómago ruge apenas despierta.

—Bakugou, señor—el alfa junto a la puerta se endereza apenas lo ve salir.

Katsuki no recuerda su nombre pero tampoco se molesta en preguntar.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—Esperando que despierte.

—¿Para qué?

—Aizawa ordeno ser informado de inmediato, espera tener una audiencia con usted.

—Entonces ve y llámalo, dile que me vea aquí. También haz venir a Kirishima y a Shindo; encuentra a Denki y dile que envíe comida.

—Como ordene, señor.

El alfa se marcha y Katsuki hace un viaje rápido para descargar su vejiga y tomar agua, cuando vuelve encuentra a Aizawa esperando por él.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

—Largo.

—¿Algún problema que debamos considerar?

—No, los caminos están despejados, la zona está limpia. ¿Cómo van las nuevas defensas?

—Bien, la ayuda extra ha conseguido que terminemos la zona principal. Hemos reunido más madera y Togata y los suyos han colocado varias trampas alrededor para impedir un acercamiento inesperado.

—Cuando llegué me encontré con Inasa, parecía tenso, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Si no te importa me gustaría esperar a Togata, le he pedido que se reúna con nosotros junto con Inasa.

—Pues yo he llamado a Kirishima y a Shindo, ¿deberíamos llamar a alguien más?

—He llamado a Shouto.

—Habría preferido que no.

—No puedes seguir antagonizando con él, tienes que darle una oportunidad.

—Su oportunidad es que sigue vivo.

—Luchó con valor.

—Como el resto de nosotros.

—Bakugou-

—No, no quiero sermones, es tu protegido y por ti no voy a ponerlo en una celda, pero no me pidas que me lleve bien con él.

—No tienes que ser su amigo, solo te pido que le ofrezcas el mismo trato que le das a Togata.

—Togata me trajo un ejército.

—Y el Ouji aportara uno en cuanto logremos ponernos en contacto con los nuestros.

—Cuando eso pase lo discutiremos, ¿quién falta?

—Momo y Kaminari tal vez.

Katsuki asiente y no tarda en encontrar a otro alfa dispuesto a ir hasta la enfermería, mientras esperan charlan sobre los caídos y la batalla. El primero en llegar es Togata en compañía de Inasa y los cuatro se sientan en torno a la mesa para compartir noticias sobre los avances en la defensa. Kirishima y Shindo son los siguientes en llegar, se sientan en silencio mientras Inasa hace una lista de pendientes por terminar.

El siguiente es el príncipe, Momo llega después y al último aparece Denki acompañado de dos mujeres omega que se encargan de calentar la sopa en la chimenea y servirla, además cada uno recibe un plato de carne y una porción de verduras.

Las chicas se marchan y Denki toma asiento en el único lugar vacío que hay en la mesa. Todos disfrutan de una cena tardía y el silencio se ve interrumpido ocasionalmente por la esporádica conversación que Inasa y Togata mantienen con Denki, incapaces de esconder la curiosidad que ambos sienten por las actividades del grupo omega.

—Ganamos la primera ronda—dice Katsuki al terminar de comer—tenemos que prepararnos para la segunda—se gira hacia Aizawa—¿De qué querías hablar?

—Es sobre el incienso—responde el hombre—los soldados dejaron tras de sí una muestra de una nueva versión.

—¿Más potente?

—No. Hemos hecho pruebas, realmente no hay suficiente material para hacer un análisis más adecuado y me temo que aunque lo hubiera no lo recomendaría.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un incienso que mata—responde Togata—mis hombres cayeron con él.

—Otros han muerto por el incienso negro—dice Katsuki.

—Es diferente—interviene Aizawa—nuestros temores se han hecho realidad. Esta nueva versión es un incienso que solo ataca al grupo beta. Y es terminante. Lo hemos probado varias veces. El grupo alfa no lo detecta, el grupo omega solo lo identifica como un aroma horrible, y el grupo beta es el único que se ha mostrado vulnerable. Todos los candidatos han muerto.

—Es justo como dijiste que sería—añade Inasa—han creado un incienso que puede neutralizar al grupo alfa y otro que destruirá al grupo beta. El General está listo para esclavizarnos a todos.

Katsuki aprieta los dientes, todas las miradas están sobre él y sus expresiones van desde el miedo - _Denki-_ hasta la cólera - _Mirio-_. Se obliga a tomar aire, se endereza en su asiento con el aroma a madera espesándose a su alrededor.

—En ese caso nuestra mejor defensa es seguir entrenando al grupo omega, de ser posible aumentar su rango y potencia. Si el incienso original puede ser contrarrestado, la segunda versión también.

—Aunque lo sea—responde Aizawa—no podemos hacer pruebas sin arriesgar la vida de los soldados.

—Vamos a tratar de incorporar a un beta en el campo de protección omega, Inasa encárgate de ver si es posible. No responderán de la misma forma, pero me interesa saber si pueden utilizarlo para mantenerse centrados.

—¿Y si no?

—Entonces el grupo beta tendrá que replegarse apenas el incienso sea liberado, tal vez lo mejor sea mantenerlo en la retaguardia. Tu trabajo, Aizawa, será determinar un plan de acción utilizando al grupo beta como apoyo y no como fuerza principal.

—Muy bien.

—¿Alguna sugerencia Togata?

—No, si no tienes inconveniente ayudaré con la estrategia.

—De acuerdo. Denki, escoge un grupo que ayude a Todoroki a estudiar los efectos del incienso, quiero saber cuánto tiempo dura en el aire, que alcance y cuál es el aroma exacto, nada de pruebas con personas aún, tu grupo es el único que parece detectarlo así que necesito que aprendan a distinguirlo apenas esté en el aire. Y una vez que puedan reconocerlo quiero que traten de neutralizarlo. Si consiguen mantenerlo a raya como sucede con el incienso negro, entonces haremos pruebas con los guerreros beta. Dosis diminutas.

—Como digas—responde Denki.

—¿Algo más?,—silencio—en ese caso, ¿cómo están los prisioneros?

—Sin novedades—responden Shindo y Kirishima en sintonía. Katsuki hace una nota mental de reunirse con ellos en privado después

—¿Qué falta?

Su pregunta provoca que varios aromas en la sala se sacudan, el más llamativo es el de Momo que deja entrever su malestar. Togata la mira un momento antes de dirigirse a él.

—Encontramos a un omega cuando veníamos hacia aquí, cabalgaba sobre un _sukabenja_.

—¿Un qué?

—Así llamamos a los noumu que caminan en seis patas. Uno de los míos lo acribilló con una flecha, por desgracia la punta atravesó la mano del omega que sujetaba su cuello.

En cuanto lo escucha la ansiedad se sacude dentro de él.

—¿Qué omega?,—pregunta conteniendo el impulso de levantarse

—No es Izuku—responde Denki mirándolo con pena

—No lo conoces.

—No huele a menta.

La respuesta saca todo el aire dentro de él y lo hace consciente del zumbido en sus oídos. Tiene que respirar varias veces antes de poder articular otra palabra.

—¿De dónde viene?

—No lo sabemos—responde Togata—mis rastreadores no pudieron encontrar su origen.

—¿Sigue vivo?

—Está en la enfermería—dice Momo con voz tensa

—Entonces pregúntale.

—Lo haremos en cuanto despierte—dice Togata—especialmente me interesa saber cómo logró montar a una de esas bestias.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca se ha hecho. Sin mencionar que los sukabenja no viajan solos, siempre se mueven en manada; además, las bestias noumu no cruzan la pared de piedra, gracias a ella y a las montañas los noumu se han quedado contenidos en el desierto. Que hayamos encontrado una tan lejos es una rareza—se gira hacia el príncipe que asiente y continúa.

—Cuando estuve con Kamui—dice el príncipe—antes y después de la emboscada, él nos dijo que el General usó a las bestias para unificar Hosu.

Katsuki no entiende cuál es el problema y su expresión debe delatarlo porque Togata resopla de impaciencia.

—Escucha, esas cosas son peligrosas, si el General tiene control sobre ellas tenemos que prepararnos. No son rivales fáciles de vencer.

—Muy bien, lo tomaremos en cuenta, ¿es todo?

—No—la respuesta de Momo es tensa y amarga, y los que se encuentran más cerca de ella se remueven incómodos—el omega sigue inconsciente, pero tenemos que hablar de él.

—Adelante.

—El omega está desnutrido y débil, con el aspecto de alguien que hace muchísimo tiempo no ve el sol. Tiene una laceración importante en su pierna rota causada por lo que parece una cadena, moretones y rasguños. Y tiene cicatrices en la zona de su cintura—se atraganta, toma aire y se ve obligada a respirar—hay tejido cicatrizado, heridas recientes y no tan recientes.

—¿Cicatrices de qué?,—pregunta Katsuki

—Le arrancaron la piel donde tenía sus flores.

El aroma a naranja es el que se sacude con más fuerza aunque de inmediato Denki se controla, no así su expresión que es la imagen exacta del espanto. El horror ha golpeado a todos en la mesa, a todos con excepción de Togata que al estar al corriente de la situación solo muestra una expresión de pena absoluta.

Yō es el primero en reaccionar—¿Quién haría eso?

—No tiene sentido hacer suposiciones—responde Katsuki—esperaremos hasta que despierte y entonces hablaremos con él.

Todos en la mesa asienten y se despiden hasta que Katsuki se queda a solas con Yō y Kirishima, este último es el primero en hablar.

—Ella insiste en que lo mató—dice mirándolo con tristeza—se ofrece a llevarnos hasta su cuerpo—después le relata palabra por palabra su conversación con la mujer.

Katsuki asiente lentamente, el peso de la duda y la incertidumbre crece en el fondo de su estómago.

[…]

Cuando el omega finalmente despierta Bakugou acepta que Aizawa, Todoroki y Togata lo acompañen, al oír la noticia Denki se materializa en la enfermería donde mira a su líder sin decir nada. Su pregunta es contestada cuando Bakugou le hace una seña para que vaya con el resto.

Denki sigue a Momo hasta una habitación privada en el segundo piso, cuando entra se acerca a la cama mientras el grupo alfa y Aizawa se quedan a una distancia prudencial.

La única vez que Denki se escurrió para espiar al recién llegado lo había encontrado dormido envuelto en una manta que parecía gigantesca, ahora que estaba despierto su aspecto demacrado lo hacía parecer tan frágil como una hoja seca.

Su pelo de color amarillo pajizo es tan claro y frágil que parece a punto de romperse.

—Hola—dice Momo—¿te sientes un poco mejor? Si necesitas descansar solo dime, ¿de acuerdo? Este es Bakugou, el líder de este lugar, y ellos son Aizawa, Todoroki y Togata, y ese que está junto a ti es Denki.

Denki le sonríe y la respuesta que recibe es un ceño fruncido y una mueca agria.

—¿Cómo te llamas?,—pregunta Bakugou en un tono inusualmente amable.

Denki había esperado que el omega se mostrara temeroso dado su aspecto, ciertamente no esperaba verlo apretar los dientes y componer una mueca furiosa.

—Quiero hablar con Kacchan.

El silencio dura un latido, una inspiración, hasta que el aroma a madera estalla con una potencia demoledora y una rica mezcla de tonos oscuros. Madera y humo.

Togata reacciona de forma automática sujetando el hombro Bakugou apenas nota que la expresión del omega se transforma en un claro ejemplo de pánico.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—¡Bakugou, no, espera!

—¡¿Quién te ha dicho ese nombre?!

Togata y Todoroki lo aferran de los hombros e intentan sacarlo. Bakugou se debate con fiereza aferrándose al dintel de la puerta.

—¡Bakugou!,—dice Aizawa—¡sal!

—¡No!, ¡habla!, ¡¿quién eres?!

—¡Bakugou!

Mientras ellos gritan los ojos de Denki van de un lado a otro, entonces una idea se materializa en su mente.

—¿Conoces a Izuku?

La pregunta hace callar a todos, un silencio denso y paralizante.

—¿Lo conoces?,—murmura Katsuki con los brazos aferrados a los bordes de la puerta y con Todoroki sujetando su hombro izquierdo y Togata frente a él.

La respuesta del omega es un relato agonizante pronunciado con una voz desbordante de pena y miseria.

[…]

 _n/a_

 _PD Para quién pregunte si es posible crear una inmunidad absoluta contra el incienso, no, me temo que no. Puedes aumentar tu límite de tolerancia pero si te sometes a él durante mucho tiempo sus efectos son inevitables. Es como una alergia, no puedes curarla, pero con las precauciones adecuadas puedes convivir con él._

 _Digamos que si alguno pudiera desarrollar la capacidad para olerlo sin verse afectado entonces tampoco se vería afectado por otros aromas, perdería entonces la capacidad para comunicarse utilizando feromonas y al mismo tiempo sería incapaz de relacionarse con los suyos._

 _Ahora, esto no significa que se volverá costumbre, pero hay actualización doble._


	37. Escape

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Advertencias:** Las advertencias están desde el capítulo uno, pero aviso de nuevo solo por si acaso. Capítulo crudo y emocionalmente denso, se recomienda leer con cuidado.

 **Notas:** Dios mío, qué he hecho.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

.

 **Sinopsis:** No supe quererte, no supe entender, y cuando finalmente te perdí me di cuenta cuánto me hacías falta.

.

 **Capítulo 37: Escape**

Al quedarse solo Neito forcejea con la cadena en su pierna en un intento inútil por liberarse. El pánico late dentro de él con la fuerza de una tormenta, aún le cuesta trabajo entender cómo la situación ha llegado hasta ese punto: Hitoshi apresado, él mismo bajo la amenaza de los azotes e Izuku a punto de ser capturado.

El miedo envuelve su corazón de tal forma que los dientes no dejan de temblar. Tiene el cuerpo cubierto en sudor frío y un zumbido constante invade su cerebro con lentitud impidiéndole pensar.

Pese a que no puede ver lo que sucede afuera puede olerlo, el regreso del grupo alfa al completo envuelto en el aroma a leche dulce. También puede oír a los guardias.

—Estos son todos los esclavos de esta sección, señor.

El pánico hace que su aroma estalle en tonalidades amargas, una violenta reacción ante la idea de que descubran a Izuku y su presencia haga empeorar su propio castigo. Vuelve a forcejear con la cadena, sin éxito.

Afuera, la voz de Shigaraki cuenta en voz alta, sus pasos resuenan en el piso de piedra.

—Te falta uno, dijiste que estaban completos, pero falta uno, dejaste que uno se quedara aquí sin hacer nada.

—No, señor, los conté cuando salieron. Estaban todos, lo juro.

—Aquí falta uno, y es el que acabo de enviar a los calabozos, ¿no los cuentas cuando salen?, ¿permites que vaguen a su antojo?

—No, señor, llevamos un control estricto, el conteo se hace al salir y al entrar y nunca ha faltado uno. Este grupo estaba completo cuando salió, yo-

—Cuéntalos entonces, ¡dime que están completos!

Un balbuceo nervioso, una réplica temblorosa.

—¿Te atreves a repetir lo mismo? ¡Cuenta! ¿Me dirás de nuevo que estaban completos?

—Señor, estaban completos al salir, no trajeron a todos. Falta… sí, falta el más pequeño del grupo—al oírlo Neito se encoge, ya no busca huir ahora quiere esconderse, el miedo es una mano que aprieta su garganta—el que tenía una venda en el brazo. Al último a quién le quito una flor.

Suena un golpe y una maldición y la voz de Shigaraki se eleva por encima de todos.

—¿Qué venda?, ¿quién?

—Tenía una venda en el brazo, señor, pensamos que usted había-

—¡Yo no he tomado ninguna flor de ningún brazo!, ¡descríbelo!

Más balbuceos, murmullos ininteligibles.

—¡Ustedes! Vayan al resto de las cúpulas y ordene un cierre total. Quiero un conteo completo de todos así tengan que encerrarlos durante el resto del día. ¡Tú! Haz el conteo de esta sección, ¡y llévense a este imbécil fuera de mi vista! Lo quiero en una celda y no saldrá hasta que lo ordene.

Los guardias se dispersan, oye sus pasos apresurados alejándose en todas direcciones. Un momento después el grupo alfa lo imita siguiendo las órdenes del guardia que sigue con ellos. Eventualmente oye los cerrojos y finalmente Shigaraki vuelve en compañía de los soldados que se llevaron a Hitoshi.

—Antes de tus azotes, tú y yo vamos a tener una charla sobre qué hacía ese alfa aquí, y dependiendo de lo que digas tu castigo podría mejorar o convertirse en una sentencia.

Los guardias atan sus manos pasando una cadena delgada entre las argollas de sus muñequeras y sujetan sus piernas con una soga gruesa. Una vez inmóvil liberan la cadena de su pierna y lo alzan por los brazos hasta guiarlo fuera de su celda y fuera de la cúpula.

En el túnel principal Neito hace un descubrimiento tan asombroso que la sorpresa es capaz de contrarrestar su miedo.

—¿Qué pasa?,—pregunta un hombre altísimo, musculoso y enorme que por el uniforme parecer ser uno de los guardias—¿A qué se debe el alboroto?

Pero no es un guardia. El hombre es un alfa; el aroma de avellana que lo envuelve posee las tonalidades recias y espesas de un adulto alfa libre y sano.

—Estorbas, Masukyura—gruñe Shigaraki desde algún punto tras ellos—tengo un interrogatorio pendiente.

El hombre llamado Masukyura repara entonces en el prisionero maniatado y sus fosas nasales se agitan registrando de forma automática su género. La sonrisa que esboza es un gesto voraz que anuncia desastre.

—Pero que monada—el tono sedoso provoca que el corazón de Neito se encoja dentro de su pecho—¿es a él a quien vas a interrogar?

—No es tu asunto, y si mal no recuerdo mi padre te prohibió bajar con los esclavos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy buscando al pajarraco.

—…¿el mensajero del coronel Nezu?

—No sé nombres, sólo sé que parece un pollo gigante. Rubio, alas rojas.

—Hama está a cargo de su vigilancia.

—Lo único que sé es que _el pajarito_ le dio el esquinazo a su escolta y nadie sabe dónde se ha metido. Me han mandado a revisar los túneles.

—¡Maldita sea!, lleven al prisionero al calabozo y después continúen con el conteo. Y tú Masukyura vas a decirme exactamente qué sucedió con el emplumado protegido del coronel.

Los guardias obedecen y Neito se ve recorriendo un túnel tras otro, descendiendo por pendientes pronunciadas y un elevador de mano hasta llegar a una zona que huele a encierro y mierda. Las antorchas han sido encendidas de antemano y su luz traza semiarcos naranjas que dotan de un aire tétrico al lugar.

Avanzan por un pasillo larguísimo escoltado por decenas de jaulas donde bestias de seis patas y dientes inmensos se lanzan contra los barrotes sin dejar de rugir, al final de la misma alcanzan una zona abierta dónde no hay jaulas pero sí un círculo de tierra sucia sobre el cuál argollas inmensas cuelgan desde el techo.

—¡Hitoshi!

Neito no puede contener el grito de pánico que escapa en cuanto reconoce la figura sentada dentro del círculo, el alivio lo inunda cuando el alfa se levanta al escucharlo.

Los guardias no se acercan al círculo de tierra, dejan caer su carga en el borde de este y se marchan sin mirar atrás. Neito se gira hasta quedar boca a bajo y se arrastra hasta que consigue entrar al círculo, entonces los dedos de Hitoshi se cierran sobre su brazo y de inmediato lo acerca a él.

—¡Neito! ¿te han hecho daño?

No se molesta en responder, entierra la cara en el hombro de Hitoshi y lucha por controlar las lágrimas. La respuesta de su alfa es abrazarlo con cuidado, frotar la mejilla contra su pelo y espesar su aroma en un intento por ofrecerle consuelo.

Neito cierra los ojos y se deja confortar, los dedos de Hitoshi están suaves cuando acarician su espalda y el murmullo de su voz es un bálsamo fresco que calma su ansiedad. Cuando su miedo remite lo suficiente para que pueda enderezarse, lo primero que hace es tomar aire y estudiar la situación.

De las argollas del techo cuelgan tres cadenas largas, una de ellas sujeta al collar de Hitoshi y las otras dos a sus muñequeras, tras él hay una abertura inmensa que parece no tener fin.

—Eso es-

—Es la salida—dice Hitoshi revisando la atadura de sus manos.

—¿Es dónde están las bestias libres?

—Sí, pero no entran aquí. Si logramos quitarte estas cosas podrás escapar.

—¿Y tú?

La respuesta de Hitoshi es tironear con más fuerza de sus muñequeras, eventualmente dirige su atención a la soga de sus piernas y tras varios intentos consigue deshacer el nudo, entonces Neito estira las piernas y con ayuda de Hitoshi se levanta.

—Tienes que huir, Neito.

Lo ignora, en su lugar empieza a barrer la zona buscando algo filoso que pueda cortar o abrir el collar de Hitoshi.

—¡Neito!

—¡No!

Se sacude la mano que Hitoshi ha puesto en su hombro y lo mira.

—¿A dónde voy a ir, eh?—alza sus manos atadas y las sacude frente a él—¿cómo voy a poder correr, esconderme o hacer cualquier cosa con las manos atadas? Ahora deja de gritar y ayúdame a buscar algo para quitarte-

—¡Neito!

—¡Escucha! Izuku no volvió, no estaba con los demás, eso significa que se escondió o se fue. Si no lo encuentran creerán que contaron mal, será problema de ellos, y nos dejaran volver en paz.

—¿Y si lo encuentran?

—No pueden probar que estaba con nosotros, diremos que no lo conocemos. Se las arreglará solo.

—No, nunca tendremos otra oportunidad así.

Hitoshi insiste y Neito se niega y la discusión avanza en círculos.

—¡Neito!—Hitoshi nunca ha sido brusco, nunca lo ha tratado con dureza, hasta el momento en que lo aferra de los hombros y su aroma se alza en la indiscutible señal de un alfa al mando—¡Tienes que irte!

La orden es clara, el poder en su vínculo provoca que la dureza que Neito acostumbra usar se vea reducida a cenizas.

—Deberías hacerle caso, monada.

Un escalofrío lo recorre al oír la voz y su miedo hace reaccionar a Hitoshi que de inmediato lo coloca tras de él.

Acercándose con paso despreocupado está el alfa adulto de tamaño inmenso que le sonríe con la misma voracidad de un animal salvaje.

—¿Quién eres?

La voz de Hitoshi lo hace temblar, nunca ha oído un tono tan acerado y violento, el desafío de un alfa a otro.

—¿Quieres mi nombre, cachorro?, ¿por qué debería darle mi nombre a un muerto?

—Eres uno de los nuestros.

—¿Tuyos?, ¡ja!, no te confundas, cachorro, perteneceremos al mismo tipo de variedad, pero de ninguna forma soy aliado tuyo.

—¡Traidor!

El alfa se ríe—Los cachorros siempre son tan absolutos. Todo es blanco y negro para ellos y nunca pueden entender el panorama completo.

—¿Cómo puedes servir a la gente que nos encierra en celdas y nos arrebata a nuestros hijos?

—No son míos, cachorro, y mi recompensa será diez veces más de lo que puedo esperar sirviendo a la familia Todoroki.

—¿Eres guardia del palacio?

—Fui.

—Me das lástima.

—¿Hmm?, no soy yo quien está encadenado; ahora, he convencido a Shigaraki de que me deje participar en este interrogatorio. Es mucho más divertido que la tarea que me habían encomendado. Al parecer tengo que averiguar cómo lograste evitar participar en el trabajo de hoy y quién era, si es que existe, el alfa que ocupo tu lugar. Dependiendo de la información que cualquiera de ustedes me dé, tengo permiso para revocar el castigo de los latigazos.

Solo entonces Neito descubre el látigo que el alfa lleva abrochado en la cintura junto a un juego de llaves.

—Qué será, ¿eh, cachorro? Vas a contestar mis preguntas o vamos a ver cuántos azotes requiere tu omega antes de que se ponga a llorar.

—¡No vas a tocarlo!

La sonrisa del alfa se acentúa.

—Hace mucho que no comparto el calor de un omega, si sobrevive a los azotes tal vez me anime a consolarlo.

El alfa se mueve por el borde del círculo de tierra sin entrar en él, Neito aferra el borde del pantalón de Hitoshi en una súplica muda de que no lo deje para ir a luchar. El hombre es inmenso, más grande que Hitoshi y en una condición física mucho mejor.

Si de algo está seguro, es que no quiere verlos pelear.

El látigo crea un sonido seco cuando el alfa lo agita en al aire mientras sigue dando vueltas alrededor del círculo de tierra; Hitoshi rota con él, piernas flexionadas, postura defensiva, aroma desafiante.

Neito se mantiene oculto detrás de su alfa buscando algo en los alrededores que pueda servir como arma. Lo único que encuentra es una vara apoyada en la pared más allá del círculo de tierra. Esta en la misma dirección que la inmensa abertura al fondo del calabozo.

El látigo se agita en su dirección pero no alcanza a tocarlo, Hitoshi se interpone y la punta de cuero corta la piel de su hombro.

—Excelente reacción, cachorro, pero un intento inútil. Lo único que estás haciendo es retrasar el castigo de tu omega y si me aburro del látigo entonces él tendrá que sobrevivir a mis atenciones privadas, ¿entiendes?

—Te mataré antes de que le pongas una mano encima.

—¡Oh!, eso me gustaría verlo. Tal vez decida aplastarte la cabeza antes de familiarizarme con tu omega. O tal vez te deje vivir hasta que acabe con él.

El gruñido de Hitoshi es aterrador, Neito tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar el pánico que amenaza con ahogarlo antes de pegarse a la espalda de Hitoshi y murmura tan bajito como le es posible.

" _Vara",_ solo una palabra y un apretón suavecito en el brazo de Hitoshi en la dirección del arma.

No está seguro de si Hitoshi entiende su mensaje, lo que sabe es que su aroma se agita un momento antes de volver a endurecerse.

—¿Estás listos para decirme la verdad, cachorro?

Otro silbido y el látigo alcanza el brazo de Hitoshi dejando tras de sí una línea rojiza, siguen girando con el alfa repitiendo sus preguntas una y otra vez y descargando el látigo de forma imprevista creando cortes delgados y dolorosos en la piel de Hitoshi.

No sabe si Hitoshi no entendió su murmullo, está a punto de repetirlo cuando escucha como las cadenas que cuelgan del techo tintinean al chocar entre sí. Neito alza los ojos y estudia su longitud; sabe, aun sin medir, que si se estira Hitoshi podría tocar el borde del círculo de tierra y nada más allá de él. La vara está demasiado lejos para que pueda tomarla.

La certeza de que tiene que ser él quien vaya por ella se convierte en un bloque de roca en el fondo de su estómago, el miedo altea con fuerza.

Siguen girando, el alfa se ríe de ellos, profiere amenazas horribles pronunciadas en un tono de voz dulce como si hablara del clima en lugar de las cosas que desea hacer con Neito. Entre más lo oye, el aroma de Hitoshi se oscurece amenazando con perder la paciencia.

Neito sabe que tiene que actuar antes que sea demasiado tarde.

A la siguiente vuelta, cuando tiene la vara tras de él y el alfa está al otro lado, Neito se mueve, oye el grito de Hitoshi aunque no consigue registrar lo que dice. La sangre le late en los oídos y el mundo es un borrón impreciso mientras corre hasta la vara, la toma y se gira.

—Hola—dice el alfa inmenso de pie tras de él.

Un mazo gigante cae sobre su cara y Neito se desploma como un saco inútil.

[…]

Cuando despierta lo primero que registra su cerebro es la sensación de entumecimiento en su mejilla derecha, lo siguiente es el zumbido en su cabeza la cual palpita como un corazón vivo, y por último lo brillante que parece la luz pese a que sigue bajo tierra.

Gira el rostro y escupe, tiene que parpadear varias veces hasta que consigue distinguir la saliva rojiza que salpica el suelo.

—Buenos días, monada

Parpadea, se encoge, alza la cara y su campo de visión se ve lleno del alfa adulto con su sonrisa voraz y sus ojos inmisericordes. La respuesta automática de su cerebro es asegurarse de que sigue vestido, y lo está.

—Aún no juego contigo, monada, me gusta cuando mis omega ponen resistencia.

Hitoshi grita, el sonido posee una violencia tan acerada que Neito no consigue entender lo que dice, al mirarlo su corazón se encoge. Durante su inconsciencia, el alfa se ha distraído usando el látigo en Hitoshi hasta que todo su cuerpo es una herida abierta.

—Aún no me decido, monada—dice el alfa cerca de él, con cada paso el mundo tintinea—debería matar a tu alfa antes o después de probarte.

—No—es la única palabra que puede pronunciar, la única palabra que da vueltas en su mente sin pausa—No

—Va a morir, monada, eso no va a cambiar, te doy a escoger cuándo.

—No lo mates—reúne suficiente fuerza para apoyar el codo en el suelo y levantarse—te diré lo que quieras, haré lo que quieras, no tienes que matarlo.

La emoción es palpable en la voz del alfa cuando se acerca.

—¿Lo que quiera?

Lo envuelve en su aroma, solícito y abierto como una invitación silenciosa. Sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza punzando, Neito alza el rostro para mirarlo.

—Lo que quieras.

Una mano viene a cerrarse sobre su garganta, la fuerza que vibra en ella amenaza con partirlo en pedazos.

—No lo sé, monada, a veces es más divertido conseguir las cosas que no quieren darnos.

Pero incluso mientras lo dice el deseo brilla en sus ojos.

—Puedo fingir—dice Neito acercándose con lentitud hasta que su aliento cálido baña el rostro del alfa—haré que valga la pena.

Lo besa con calma extendiendo sus manos hacia la entrepierna del alfa, tienta con cuidado hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón y desliza sus dedos sobre la superficie metálica; entonces sin perder tiempo muerde la lengua del alfa asegurándose de imprimir toda la fuerza que tiene y cuando se separa se aparta llevándose el manojo de llaves que antes colgaban de ese cinturón.

Aún con la cabeza punzando Neito salta y corre con las llaves en mano, no cuenta con que el alfa reaccione de inmediato y lo derribe al siguiente instante. Incluso mientras cae Neito usa el impulso para lanzar las llaves hacia Hitoshi y aún sin ver en dónde caen se voltea y comienza a patear con toda la ira que puede reunir.

Eso hasta que el alfa consigue aferrar su pierna y la tuerce en un ángulo imposible hasta oír el crujido del hueso. El grito de Neito se confunde con el de Hitoshi que salta sobre el alfa con intención homicida.

Ambos luchan encarnizadamente; Neito los ve rodar, morderse, intercambiar gruñidos y rugidos mientras tratan de someter al otro. Hay un momento terrible donde el alfa consigue enterrar los dientes en el brazo de Hitoshi y la fuerza de su mandíbula se cierra hasta arrancar un trozo de carne sanguinolenta que después escupe.

La sangre mancha el piso, la mezcla de sus aromas es una bomba amarga y densa que congela su mente; tan inmerso está en la batalla que ni siquiera presta atención al recién llegado. Solo repara en él cuando grita:

—¡EH!

Es Izuku vestido con un raro uniforme negro parecido al de los guardias. El aroma a menta estalla en un patrón tan curioso que los dos alfa se ven momentáneamente paralizados, entonces Izuku hace descender la pala que tenía alzada sobre la cabeza del alfa gigantesco. Apenas hace contacto Izuku alza la pala de nuevo y la baja otra vez solo que es interceptada por la mano del alfa.

Izuku no pierde el tiempo forcejeando, suelta la pala y echa a correr con el alfa detrás, cuando Hitoshi intenta levantarse para perseguirlos se desploma sobre su brazo.

El alfa inmenso alcanza a Izuku en apenas dos zancadas, lo sujeta del pelo y lo jala hacia atrás sin esfuerzo. Otra mano se cierra sobre la garganta de Izuku y sus piernas se sacuden en el aire mientras el alfa lo alza para estudiarlo con calma.

—¡Mi día de suerte—dice el alfa—otro omega para jugar!

Izuku alza su mano y la deja caer con fuerza sobre la cara del alfa. Neito alcanza a distinguir un polvo blanco antes de que el alfa ruga como animal herido, su reacción inmediata es alcanzar la mano que Izuku tiene sobre su cara y apretarla.

Izuku grita, se debate con violencia luchando por arrancar la mano que se cierra sobre su cuello.

Neito consigue levantarse, al apoyar su pierna rota contra el suelo el dolor lanza una descarga a lo largo de toda su espina dorsal. Aprieta los dientes y se dobla enterrando las uñas en su pierna sana.

Otro gemido lo hace alzar la cara, le toma un momento entender que los movimientos del alfa se han ralentizado, y otro más en verlo tambalearse. Finalmente la mano del alfa libera a Izuku que cae de trasero al suelo y se pasa los siguientes minutos tosiendo hasta recuperar el aliento.

El alfa oscila de pie con la mirada ida y se desploma, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la sangre que brota de las heridas hechas por Hitoshi empieza a extenderse.

Neito cojea con cuidado hasta donde el cuerpo de Hitoshi yace en su propio charco de sangre.

—¿Hitoshi?

Odia como su voz tiembla al pronunciar el nombre, odia darse cuenta que no lo ha pronunciado con la frecuencia que debería.

—¿Hitoshi?

Le da la vuelta con cuidado horrorizándose al ver la piel blanca contrastando con el rojo oscuro de la sangre.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí

En algún momento Izuku ha conseguido levantarse y ahora está junto a ellos, aferrando su mano herida.

—Cúralo.

—Primero tenemos que salir de aquí, y tiene que ser ya. Me han descubierto y están tras de mí. Si no salimos ahora, no saldremos nunca.

—…váyanse

Es sorprendente que aun cuando el sonido sea débil y destrozado pueda llenar de alegría y esperanza el corazón de Neito.

—No te voy a dejar.

—…siempre has querido salir, está es tu oportunidad. Vete. Vete y no mires atrás. Vive, Neito. Es lo único que te pido.

—No te voy a dejar.

—Nos iremos—interviene Izuku con firmeza

—¿Cómo?,—pregunta Neito

—En esos—señala hacia atrás, hacia las tres bestias de seis patas que permanece quietas con los ojos vacíos—ayúdame con Shinsou.

Apretando los dientes y forzando a su cuerpo a moverse, Neito sujeta un brazo de Hitoshi e Izuku hace lo mismo del otro lado, y entre los dos consiguen que el cuerpo del alfa quede sobre el lomo de la bestia como un saco de papas.

Es curioso que el animal ni siquiera reaccione al aroma de sangre.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa—dice Izuku utilizando las cintas de la silla para asegurar a Hitoshi—el efecto que las mantiene quietas durara hasta que consigamos alejarnos.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Con el grupo rebelde. Buscaremos el río y lo seguiremos corriente abajo hasta llegar a la cascada, cerca está la fortaleza donde los nuestros están ofreciendo resistencia. Ahí está Kacchan.

—¿Quién es Kacchan?

—Kacchan nos ayudará; con su ayuda convenceremos al líder de este grupo para organizar el ataque a la Ciudadela.

—¿Atacar?

—Toma—dice Izuku tendiéndole la bolsa de piel que lleva cruzada al pecho—asegúrala en mi silla, voy a improvisar un torniquete mientras tú montas.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Las notas del General, informes sobre el incienso alfa y beta.

—¿Sabes cómo lo hacen?

La expresión de Izuku es agonizante.

—Los cachorros para el aroma a leche y miel; y alfa ferales para el incienso beta.

No dice más, se da la vuelta y se apresura a utilizar su uniforme para detener la hemorragia del brazo de Hitoshi. Neito aprieta los dientes y cojea con lentitud hasta una de las monturas donde se asegura de amarrar la bolsa con todos los nudos que se le ocurren, después cojea hasta la tercera y se impulsa hacia arriba.

El esfuerzo lo deja sin aire y las nauseas lo hacen doblarse sobre sí en un movimiento repentino, es por esa razón que la flecha no lo alcanza.

Los perseguidores de Izuku han llegado y no parecen tener intenciones de capturarlos con vida. El arquero es bueno pero está solo mientras el resto corre hacia ellos emitiendo gritos de guerra.

Izuku golpea la montura de Hitoshi que de inmediato se mueve hacia el túnel para después correr hacia la suya. Neito no pierde tiempo y azuza a su animal hasta que sale tras su compañero.

La siguiente flecha cae sobre la montura de Hitoshi. Neito grita y su grito acompaña al animal al desplomarse hacia el suelo. Trata de detenerse pero no importa cuantas veces jale del pelaje amarillo su montura no se detiene y sigue adelante hasta internarse en el túnel. Mira hacia atrás y ve a Izuku montado en su bestia a varios metros tras de él.

Es testigo de cómo la siguiente flecha lo atraviesa.

 _Vete. Vete y no mires atrás._

Con el dolor fresco en su mente y cuerpo, Neito aferra el cuello de su montura y azuza con más fuerza.

 _Vive._

El animal sigue adelante, obedeciendo el único comando que entiende: _Correr_.

Y Neito, con los ojos cerrados, se aferra a su silla mientras recorren el túnel oscuro, salen a la luz y cruzan las laderas sinuosas; pero en lugar de la dicha que Neito había esperado al salir de las celdas oscuras lo único que siente en su corazón es el dolor inconmensurable de saber que Hitoshi se ha ido.

 _Vive, Neito._

[…]

 _n/a_

 _¿Izuku no sabe que el líder del grupo es Katsuki? Eh, no, sabe que está luchando, pero no sabe que la bestia y Kacchan son la misma persona, después de todo la única referencia que tiene de este líder son los ojos rojos._


	38. Corazón Omega

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **He leído comentarios y no he podido contestar ni hacer lista de agradecimientos, pero les traigo otro capítulo a menos de una semana de los dos anteriores así que espero puedan perdonarme.**

 **Los dejo leer.**

.

 **Sinopsis:** Si conoces al enemigo y te conoces a ti mismo, no temas el resultado de cien batallas; pero si te conoces a ti mismo y no conoces al enemigo, por cada batalla ganada perderás otra. (El Arte de la Guerra)

.

 **Capítulo 38: Corazón Omega**

Con el plato de comida en mano, Denki se despide de sus compañeros que se alistan para empezar a servir la cena. Hace el trayecto por el patio exterior con paso calmado cuidando de no derramar la tacita de caldo que lleva, por el camino saluda sin detenerse y atraviesa la zona de la enfermería donde el grupo de Momo está repartiendo la comida entre los heridos.

—¿Cómo sigue?

Es la pregunta de rutina, la hace cada que lleva la comida. La respuesta de Momo es un suspiro cansado y una señal vaga que Denki ha aprendido a asociar con ' _sin cambios'_.

Como de costumbre Denki asiente, se despide y sigue por las escaleras hasta la habitación privada en el segundo piso. Tras la puerta hay una cama vacía cosa que ya no le extraña, no desde el primer día en que Momo y él entraron en pánico y recorrieron el edificio completo solo para encontrar a su paciente escondido en el espacio entre la cama y la pared cómodamente instalado en un nido de cobijas limpias y almohadas.

El omega, _Neito_ , no se siente cómodo en los espacios abiertos, le gusta acurrucarse pegado a la pared con una hilera de almohadas rodeándolo.

—Traje la cena—anuncia Denki en tono calmado colocando la bandeja de comida en el mueble cerca de la cama, después rodea el colchón hasta que puede ver perfectamente el espacio junto a la pared.

Desde ahí los ojos de Neito lo miran sin parpadear.

—Déjala y vete.

Pese a que su aroma posee los inconfundibles trazos del duelo, el muchacho es arisco y frío. No permite consuelo de nadie, no acepta compasión de nadie y a diferencia de otros omega que se sienten cómodos entre los suyos, Neito parece decidido a no permitir que nadie se le acerque.

Denki no está seguro de si es una característica innata en él o si las circunstancias -el aislamiento y la pérdida de su alfa- lo han vuelto huraño.

—¿Te importa si me siento un momento? Me duelen los pies y quiero descansar antes de seguir con mi rutina.

La suya es una mentira a medias; le duelen los pies, sí, pero su insistencia en quedarse es resultado de una petición de parte de Momo para monitorear el estado del omega, ya que aparentemente Neito no la deja acercarse. No desde que Momo descubriera su estado.

Hasta el momento él tampoco ha tenido éxito, pero a diferencia de Momo cuya educación le impide ser demasiado severa con un omega malcriado, Denki está listo para sacudir las cosas. Esta vez apela al sentido del olfato omega y su debilidad por la comida.

—Vaya—dice Denki fingiendo sorpresa—te han puesto panecillos dulces. ¡Mira que bonitos están! ¡y huelen delicioso!,—aun cuando solo recibe silencio no se da por vencido, ha repetido la rutina lo suficiente para saber que eventualmente conseguirá hacerlo salir—he probado la sopa, está bastante buena, tiene papa y…

—Cállate.

Obedece al ver la cabeza rubia asomándose por encima del borde de la cama, procura tomar nota de su apariencia e intenta discernir si las ojeras han disminuido o si presenta algún signo de dolor.

—¡Deja de mirarme así!

Denki nunca le ha prestado atención a la gente maleducada, el tono acerado y las bruscas respuestas nunca lo han hecho retroceder. Y si consiguió familiarizarse con Bakugou, no tiene intenciones de rendirse con Neito, después de todo aunque huraño el omega no le llega ni a los talones al carácter malhumorado de su líder.

—Tienes que acabarte la sopa.

—¡Cállate!, nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

—Si esperara que la gente pidiera mi opinión me quedaría con la boca cerrada; nadie le pide opiniones a los omega—inclina la cabeza y murmura—bueno, con algunas excepciones.

—Deja de farfullar, ¡no tengo por qué escucharte!

—¿Quieres mejorar? Tienes que comer, hazlo también por ya sabes quién.

—¿Te lo dijo?,—su expresión iracunda combina miedo y traición

—No te enojes con ella, Momo lo hizo de buena fe, quería consejo. Viene de la tribu de los barbaros, ahí no hay variedad de jóvenes omega y por lo que ella me ha dicho los hombres omega son todavía más raros.

—No me interesa.

—Pues debería, Momo quiere ayudarte, quiere asegurarse que te recuperas, si no la dejas acercarse no puede atenderte.

—No la quiero cerca, no quiero a nadie cerca. ¡No te quiero a ti aquí!

—Pues mientras te niegues a permitir que Momo te atienda me vas a tener a mí aquí, todos los días, cada comida.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—No, amenaza sería si te dijera que me pasaré todas las comidas hablando hasta que quieras quitarte las orejas. Tengo muchos temas para hablar, especialmente sobre pan. ¿Sabías que puede hacerse pan con harina de bellota? Primero tienes que juntar un montón, después tienes que quitarles lo amargo. Lo cierto es que aun haciendo eso el pan tiene un sabor muy fuerte, no te lo recomiendo. Mi madre tenía la receta e hizo modificaciones-

—¡Cállate!

—¿Vas a comerte la sopa?

—¿Con eso vas a callarte?

—Al menos en esta ronda, sí.

Denki guarda silencio y Neito se acaba la sopa.

—¿Qué pasa?,—pregunta Denki después de un rato cuando lo ve probar uno de los panecillos y parar.

—No me gustan las manzanas.

—¿Por qué?

—Hi- Él me trajo una cuando perdí al primero, y lo hizo con los otros. Ni siquiera sé como conseguía las malditas manzanas. Siempre hace… siempre hacía—se interrumpe de golpe y su aroma se sacude.

Denki procura usar un tono suavecito cuando dice.

—Aizawa me ha dicho que a Hitoshi le gustaba el pescado, ¿es cierto?

—¿Por qué habla contigo de esto?

—Porque no puede hablar contigo. Vino a verte, ¿no? Te dijo que Hitoshi era su sobrino y te prometió un hogar.

—No necesito su caridad.

—¿Por qué es caridad? Hitoshi era su sobrino, tu eres el omega de su sobrino, para él tu eres familia.

—No lo somos.

—Aizawa lo cree, ha estado hablando con Momo para ver en que pueden ayudarte. Incluso me ha preguntado a mí si hay algo que pueda hacerte sentir mejor.

—No quiero nada de ellos.

—¿Ni siquiera para tu cachorro?

Por primera vez desde que lo conoce, Neito titubea. Es apenas un segundo, una vacilación corta que se transforma en una mueca agria:

—He perdido a todos los anteriores, será lo mismo con este.

Denki procura que el dolor de la revelación no se note en su cara, en su lugar toma aire y procura ser completamente honesto cuando dice:

—Lo que fue antes no necesita repetirse.

—No depende de mí.

—Si te cuidas y aceptas ayuda, si te alimentas y tomas todas las precauciones que Momo te indique, tal vez él consiga lo que los otros no.

Neito lo mira con una expresión incisiva, cejas enarcadas y la boca en una firme línea.

—¿Y si todo falla?

—Sabrás que hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu poder para traerlo aquí; sino siempre te preguntarás qué habría pasado si hubieses hecho las cosas diferente.

—No sabes nada, no entiendes nada.

—No entiendo tu situación eso lo acepto, pero te diré algo que acabo de aprender: No pienses si va a funcionar, no te preocupes por lo que puede pasar, mejor piensa en si realmente lo quieres. Si es algo que quieres hacer entonces hazlo. No tengas miedo de intentarlo.

La respuesta de Neito es un bufido corto pero Denki tiene esperanza al verlo comerse el panecillo dulce.

—Ya terminé, ahora vete.

—Antes, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Cuál?

—Cuéntame de nuevo cómo escapaste.

Teme que Neito vaya a negarse, pero al final cede e incluso soporta las preguntas que Denki hace con relativa calma.

Un rato después, Denki se despide y sale llevándose la charola vacía; en el piso de abajo tiene que pasar quince minutos con Momo antes de poder marcharse. Su rutina lo lleva de vuelta a las cocinas donde recoge las bolsas con las raciones de los prisioneros, entonces cruza nuevamente la prisión, ahora en dirección contraria, hasta el patio interior.

Se queda a charlar con Eijirou como tiene por costumbre. Sus conversaciones siempre son triviales, muchas preguntas sobre la comida, las actividades diarias y una curiosidad insaciable sobre lo que le gusta a Denki y lo que siente. La sonrisa de Eijirou es pura ternura, Denki se sonroja ante ella y se permite soñar mientras comparten secretos en el pasillo que conduce a la celda de la mujer demonio.

En la privacidad que confiere el lugar, Denki deja que los dedos de Eijirou tomen nota de sus manos, sus muñecas y sus codos. Y en ocasiones se deja besar. Los besos de Eijirou son notas delicadas que nunca van más allá de lo que Denki está listo para entregar.

A veces Denki tiene que hacer preguntas para no dejarse llevar.

—¿Ha dicho algo más?

—No, insiste en que puede llevarnos hasta el cuerpo del espía.

—¿No le has dicho que sabemos la verdad?

—Bakugou fue bastante claro: Los prisioneros no deben recibir información.

Denki asiente, el nombre del líder lo hace recordar la lista de pendientes que tiene así que tras otro beso se despide. Su siguiente parada es la celda que vigila Yō.

Y como ocurre cada vez que entra el alfa prisionero se levanta para recibirlo, su sonrisa es amistosa y serena, un gesto que Denki encontraría llamativo sino fuera porque ha aprendido a recelar de él.

—Hola, bonito

Denki lo ignora como tiene por costumbre; termina de entregar las bolsas con comida en cada celda y después se toma un momento para charlar con Yō que ha vuelto a tratarlo con normalidad una vez que logro superar su rechazo.

Como a Yō no le gusta platicar con él en la celda, bajo la atenta supervisión de los prisioneros, Denki se ve obligado a seguirlo por las escaleras hasta el pasillo. Yō come en silencio mientras Denki le hace una lista de eventos insignificantes y sucesos curiosos que vio durante el día, a veces Yō se relaja lo suficiente para compartir chistes o incluso hablar del prisionero, como en ese día.

—Nunca se calla—le dice con una mueca cansada

—Bueno y qué dice.

Yō agita la cabeza, de pronto parece incómodo.

—No importa. Por cierto, gracias por el panecillo de manzana, estaba delicioso.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! Se supone que tenemos que hacer pan blando para todos, pero de vez en cuando consigo que me dejen usar el horno para mí.

Pese a que Yō no ha vuelto a mencionar cortejo de ninguna clase, a Denki le da pena cuando lo ve mirarlo con esa expresión de nostalgia mal disimulada, y cuando eso sucede suele despedirse de inmediato.

Al volver a las cocinas por tercera vez consecutiva descubre que sus compañeros se han marchado a descansar, le basta ver el lugar limpio y ordenado para sentir el anhelo de marcharse a su cama a dormir, pero aún tiene una actividad pendiente y se ha pasado toda la mañana pensando en ella.

Con mucho cuidado Denki prepara la siguiente bolsa de comida, se asegura de recoger todo cuando sale y emprende su tercer viaje hasta la torre de oficiales llevando con él una marmita con agua y hojas.

En el camino se topa con Aizawa que luce tan cansado como él se siente.

—¿Cómo está?,—pregunta el hombre al detenerse frente a él.

Denki le hace un resumen breve de su conversación con Neito y otro con las sugerencias de Momo.

—Ella cree que podrá recuperarse, pero necesita mucho cuidado.

Aizawa asiente, pensativo.

—Es mi turno de preguntar, ¿cómo está él?,—señala la sala de reuniones cuya puerta permanece cerrada.

La respuesta que recibe es un suspiro cansado.

—Se niega a recibir a nadie.

—No es noticia nueva—dice Denki

—Y sigue siendo preocupante, necesita salir de ahí.

—Sí, bueno, mis intentos anteriores no hay funcionado, pero tengo un plan.

—¿Por qué cuando dices eso me haces pensar en desastre?

—Podría ser desastre o podría ser magistral, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Ahora, ¿hay alguna novedad que deba decirle?

—Las defensas están instaladas, el campamento del Jefe Togata está listo, los grupos de caza han vuelto sin incidentes. El grupo omega que escogiste ya empezó con las practicas del incienso beta, y los bárbaros han comenzado a incorporarse a nuestras tácticas defensivas, pero los chicos necesitan verlo; aunque Togata esté a cargo en este momento, en una batalla lo necesitamos.

Denki suspira.

—Ya te diré como me va.

Se despide y recorre la distancia hasta la puerta de madera, el alfa que la cuida parece ligeramente incómodo al verlo pasar. Denki toma aire, cuadra los hombros y entra.

Las pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior de la habitación dejan entrar suficiente luz del exterior para que Denki no tropiece con las cosas rotas que se unirán a la pila creciente de la esquina. Lo primero que hace, después de dejar su bolsa de comida en la mesa, es encender la chimenea, la acción mecánica de trabajar con el pedernal y disponer de la madera consigue que su mente se relaje hasta que el potente aroma alfa deja de ponerlo nervioso. Cuando el fuego está listo empieza a recoger la habitación devolviendo las sillas a su lugar, la que está rota la amontona en la esquina junto a las otras.

Recoger los papeles del suelo, los fragmentos de porcelana y los trozos de comida sin tocar lo mantienen ocupado durante largo rato. Cuando la habitación vuelve a tener un aspecto mínimamente decente Denki vuelve hasta la mesa, la única cosa sólida de todo el cuarto y la razón de que siga en pie, y transporta la marmita hasta colgarla sobre el fuego de la chimenea.

Regresa por su bolsa de comida y finalmente dirige sus ojos hacia la persona sentada con las rodillas alzadas y la espalda presionada contra el muro de roca. La expresión de Bakugou se asemeja a la de un animal furibundo; tiene la misma expresión de ira, impotencia y horror que tenía justo después de oír la historia de Neito. Denki recuerda cómo después de oír el final del relato, Bakugou se había marchado en silencio para encerrarse en la sala de reuniones a destrozar muebles.

Se había negado a salir, había expulsado a todos aquellos que habían intentado entrar para hablar con él y se había apoderado de ese espacio hasta que su aroma lo cubría por completo; todos aquellos que pasaban cerca se sobresaltaban al detectar la furia visceral de su líder. Todo el cuarto olía a él. A su ira. Su ferocidad. Su agonía.

Cada vez que Denki entraba para llevarle comida el aroma lo golpeaba con fuerza, era tan intenso que le resulta insoportable, aun ahora tenía que contener las ganas de salir y esconderse. Todos sus intentos de conversación habían fracasado, todas sus preguntas y dudas se habían estrellado contra un silencio amargo y afilado.

Nadie había logrado romperlo.

Ni Aizawa y su sentido común.

Ni Momo y su empatía.

Ni Denki y su persistencia.

Curiosamente el grupo alfa se había negado a intervenir, ellos parecían comprender y respetar la encarnizada violencia que despedía ese aroma. Ni Togata, ni Inasa, ni Eijirou, ni Todoroki se habían atrevido a cruzar el umbral anticipando sin duda un conflicto mayor.

Entrar en la guarida de un alfa en duelo podía resultar en un combate sangriento.

— _¿Es normal?,—había preguntado Denki en su momento ya que nunca se había topado con una situación así_

— _Bastante—había sido la respuesta de Togata—El luto de un omega es diferente al de un alfa, no todos reaccionan así. Debemos dejar que se calme._

— _¿Estás seguro?,—había preguntado Aizawa—Sin el cuidado apropiado un alfa en luto podría descender a un estado feral._

— _Bakugou es demasiado fuerte para eso y por lo que sé no hay vínculo empático, ¿cierto? No hay marcas de unión. Es un luto común, necesita tiempo._

El grupo alfa se había apartado para darle espacio; Aizawa y Denki seguían tratando de aliviar su miseria.

En el fondo Denki sabía que ni él ni nadie podría arrancar a Bakugou de su desdicha, nadie de los que convivían con él podía aliviar el dolor que se agitaba en su interior. Y con esa idea en mente había trazado un plan.

Con la bolsa de comida en mano, Denki inspira con fuerza - _el aroma a madera lo rodeaba, se instala en el fondo de su estómago, agita su corazón sin piedad-_ avanza hasta detenerse frente a su líder. Entonces se sienta en el suelo.

De cerca el aroma es aún más denso, lleno de matices oscuros y una violencia palpable, para soportarlo Denki se concentra en sus manos, en la textura de la fruta contra las yemas de sus dedos y en su propio aroma que palidece ante la esencia del alfa.

Cuando toda la comida estuvo afuera empieza a separarla. Divide los panes a la mitad, cuenta la fruta en voz alta pese a que sabía exactamente cuántas piezas había guardado y después empieza a crear dos montos iguales.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

No puede evitar echarse a temblar al oír la pregunta, lo cierto es que el suyo es un miedo instintivo, una respuesta de su propio cuerpo ante el aroma alfa. Denki se ve transportado al pasado, a un momento especifico en su vida: Una celda oscura, una sentencia de muerte y la compañía del mismo alfa que ahora tiene frente a él.

El recuerdo lo ayuda a calmarse.

—No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado—dice con las manos en el regazo y la espalda recta—han sucedido tantas cosas que podría creer que han sido años desde el día en que me metieron a una celda contigo, pero no.

—Lárgate—su aroma se sacude, es humo espeso, asfixiante en su furia.

—He pasado dos ciclos en libertad, he dormido bajo el cielo abierto y he caminado bajo la lluvia fría.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Me ha vuelto a crecer el pelo y he dejado de tener frío.

—¡Lárgate!,—cortinas de humo invisible, un aroma tan potente que paraliza.

No puede hablar, el miedo le ha pegado la lengua al paladar, pero no huye, se queda ahí, con la espalda recta, los puños apretados y la sensación de ser papel que se enrosca cuando se deja caer sobre el fuego.

Se rebulle en su lugar, luchando por concentrarse en su propio aroma para soportar la terrible embestida de la presencia alfa. Evoca el miedo que sintió meses atrás cuando lo encerraron bajo la amenaza de emparejarse o morir.

Y entonces lo nota, el agua de la marmita ha empezado a hervir y con ella las hojas de menta se agitan en su interior.

—Íbamos a morir—dice al detectar la delicada esencia de menta, incomparable e insignificante con la fragancia que guarda el frasquito que Bakugou lleva al cuello—Íbamos a morir y tú nos sacaste. Estuvimos en esa celda durante días, a oscuras, y jamás te rendiste. Compartiste la comida conmigo—para remarcar la frase empuja uno de los montoncitos hacia Bakugou—pese a que no me conocías ni me apreciabas.

—¿Qué haces?,—el mismo tono acerado y la misma brusquedad, pero su aroma se ha calmado, ha retrocedido para darle paso a la esencia herbal que se cuece en la marmita de la chimenea.

—Creo que nunca te di las gracias. En ese momento no habría podido, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantenerme entero, pero después, debí agradecerte después. Por sacarnos, por arrastrarnos bajo la lluvia, por luchar con nosotros, por impedir que siguiéramos huyendo. Por salvarme cuando ese guardia estuvo a punto de matarme, sé que no lo hiciste por mí. Querías salir. Querías buscarlo. Lamento que no llegáramos a tiempo.

Bakugou aparta los ojos de él, se tensa, su aroma fluctúa con la misma impetuosidad de antes, pero se controla, en ningún momento se atreve a ahogar la delicada fragancia de la menta.

—Todo fue inútil desde el principio.

—¿Inútil? Mira a tu alrededor, yo diría que fue cualquier cosa menos inútil. Lo que has hecho aquí… no desprecies el esfuerzo que hiciste buscándolo.

—Un esfuerzo inútil; ahora sé que nunca estuve cerca de encontrarlo. Cuando creí estar cerca descubrí que había llegado demasiado tarde. Lo he perdido más veces de las que puedo contar. Un fantasma que no dejo de perseguir.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberlo recibido?,—señala el morralito que cuelga de su cuello.

La respuesta es inmediata—No.

—Él tampoco se arrepiente de buscarte.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Tuvo muchas oportunidades para renunciar y no lo hizo, siguió adelante.

—¿Por qué has venido a darme un discurso de apoyo?

—Porque eres mi amigo, eres nuestro líder. Y porque Izuku quería que Kacchan convenciera al líder de la prisión para atacar la Ciudadela.

El aroma a madera se sacude.

—Itsuka está ahí. Ibara también. Y otras más a las que conocí y ahora están tratando de sobrevivir bajo tierra. Nosotros tuvimos suerte, te tuvimos a ti, pero ellos no. Izuku luchó por ellos, intentó salvarlos, ¿no merece que honres su labor cumpliendo con lo que esperaba de ti?

—Pensaba hacerlo muchísimo antes de que vinieras a molestar. Nada me dará más placer que matar al General y a sus hombres.

—Bien, me alegra que pienses así.

—Si has terminado, lárgate, quiero estar solo.

—Antes tengo una duda y me gustaría que me ayudaras a aclararla.

Le tiende una manzana de su pila y tras un momento de duda Bakugou la acepta.

—¿Qué duda?

—¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que Izuku siga vivo?

La boca de Bakugou deja de masticar, tiene que tragar y aclarar su garganta antes de hablar.

—El omega dijo que vio cómo la flecha lo atravesaba.

—Sí, sobre eso—escoge una fruta y la mastica—hable con él de nuevo y me surgió una duda: Si la flecha atravesó al jinete, ¿por qué la bestia no siguió corriendo como hizo la de Neito? Él dice que su bestia nunca se detuvo, ¿por qué la otra no hizo lo mismo? Aun si mataron a su jinete, el noumu habría salido tras Neito, ¿no?

—Una flecha la derribo.

—¿Dos flechas disparadas casi simultáneamente? Neito dice que una primera flecha cayó sobre la montura de Hitoshi, él lo vio caer desde atrás, pero el arquero no alcanzó a recargar lo suficientemente rápido y la montura de Neito consiguió entrar en el túnel, desde ahí vio que la segunda flecha caía sobre Izuku. Dice que la flecha lo atravesó, le pregunte por qué creía que lo había atravesado y me dijo que la flecha también parecía haber alcanzado a la montura. Le pregunté cómo lo sabía, y él dijo había visto a la bestia tambalearse, ¿eso quiere decir que la segunda flecha también estaba dirigida hacia la montura?

Bakugou lo mira. Denki se acaba su manzana y empieza con otra.

—Le he preguntado exactamente qué fue lo que dijo Izuku. Dijo que tenía las notas del General, ¿significa eso que se metió a sus aposentos y los robo? Tiene sentido si dice que estaba usando un uniforme que se parecía al de los guardias, pero si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué tenía gente que lo estaba persiguiendo?, ¿significa eso que sabían que no era un guardia o que tenía cosas que no debía tener?

Denki se limpia el jugo de la manzana que escurre por la comisura de su labio y mira a Bakugou cuya expresión sigue paralizada.

—Si yo fuera el General y supiera que alguien se acaba de meter a mi casa aparentemente impenetrable creo que me gustaría conocer a esa persona. Además, Neito y su alfa fueron interrogados para saber quién era la persona que había fingido ser él, si es que existía, ¿no suena sensato pensar que el General hubiese querido saber cómo entraron a su casa? Después de todo si él lo hizo alguien más podría hacerlo, ¿no?

Bakugou no se ha movido y Denki le sonríe con afecto.

—Podría no estar vivo—murmura con calma—la flecha podría haberlo alcanzado, podrían haberlo matado después de capturarlo, no lo sé, pero aún si ya no está, ¿no te gustaría asegurarte primero y recuperar su cuerpo para despedirte apropiadamente?

En el silencio de la habitación solo se oye el crepitar de las llamas, el agua sigue hirviendo y la menta expande su dominio hasta que el fresco aroma herbal comienza a filtrarse por las ventanas altas.

Entonces Bakugou se ríe, se cubre los ojos con una mano y deja escapar un sonido que combina esperanza e incredulidad. Cuando acaba suspira y lo mira con la misma expresión beligerante de siempre.

—Has dicho una duda y has soltado un puñado de preguntas.

—Tienes razón, me disculpo; esta es mi duda—toma aire, se acomoda en su lugar y asume una expresión completamente seria—¿tu nombre es Kacchan?

La respuesta que recibe es una manzana mordida que se estrella en su frente.

—Cruel—dice Denki.

—¿Qué novedades hay?

—Un montón, a ver, por dónde debería empezar.

[…]

—Oh, no, no, no, no de nuevo.

Neito se encoge contra la esquina de la cama arrimando la manta contra su pecho y tratando sin éxito de construir un muro de almohadas.

—Ya te he dicho todo lo que sé, he repetido la misma historia una y otra vez. No importa cuantas veces me hagas contarla no va a cambiar. ¡Te he dicho todo lo que sé!

—Tengo preguntas—dice Bakugou tomando asiento en la única silla disponible

—¿Más?

—Sí, pero primero, vuelve a contarme la historia. No omitas nada, quiero detalles y hechos. Empieza desde que Izuku llegó con ustedes.

[…]

—Quiero que tomemos la Ciudadela.

La declaración de Bakugou es recibida con silencio, el único que no parece mínimamente impresionado con ella es Denki que había estado contando los días para escucharla.

—Estoy seguro que todos han oído el relato del omega, todos saben lo que sucede ahí—continúa Bakugou—Tenemos que detenerlo.

—Tenemos—dice Togata en cuanto se recupera—pero no contamos con la fuerza necesaria para un asalto de esa magnitud, aun con mi ejército no es posible.

—Si mencionar—añade Aizawa—que ni siquiera podríamos acercarnos. La entrada de la Ciudadela se halla más allá de la capital, para llegar a ella tendríamos que atravesar todo Hosu mientras luchamos contra un ejercito que quintuplica al que tendríamos aún con los hombres del Jefe Togata.

—No tenemos suficientes provisiones para emprender un viaje a lo largo de Hosu—interviene Todoroki.

—Tendríamos que llevar al grupo omega—continúa Inasa—y no habría un lugar seguro dónde puedan pasar los días de ciclo o dónde descansar. Es demasiado arriesgado.

—No quiero atravesar Hosu—dice Bakugou extendiendo varios mapas en la mesa—según Monoma…

—Neito—dice Denki

—…la Ciudadela está compuesta de varios túneles que cruzan la sierra montañosa de esta región. La entrada principal está cerca del canal que marca la línea divisora entre Overhaul y Hosu, pero hay otras entradas, al menos una de ellas es por donde Monoma escapó.

—Pero él no estaba consciente durante su huida—dice Momo.

—Y mis nombres no encontraron rastro de su montura—añade Togata

—Una vez que encontremos la entrada a uno de estos túneles ocultos—dice Bakugou ignorando ambos comentarios—podremos movilizarnos por los túneles hasta las cúpulas. Ahí coordinaremos un ataque desde el interior.

Los mira uno a uno hasta que las preguntas estallan sin ritmo ni pausa.

—¿Qué te hace creer que los esclavos lucharan?

—Lo harán cuando sepan lo que sucede con sus hijos.

—No están capacitados para luchar contra el incienso.

—No mientras no les enseñemos.

—¿Cómo sabrás moverte por esos túneles?

—Izuku hizo varios mapas con detalles, Monoma consiguió recrear varios de memoria. Aquí están.

—¿Cómo esperas atravesar a las bestias que Monoma dice custodian la entrada?

—Nos desharemos de ellas.

—¿Cómo planeas movilizar a nuestros hombres sin alertar al General?

—Con muchísimo cuidado.

Aizawa alza ambas manos para imponer silencio y lo mira.

—No sabes en dónde están estás entradas, no hay señales ni mapas.

—Tenemos a alguien que podría saber en dónde están.

—¿Quién?,—pregunta Inasa pero es Aizawa quien responde.

—¿Estás confiando en que la prisionera te indique la entrada de la fortaleza secreta del General?

—Es una opción.

—¿Por qué crees que ella lo sabe?

—Planeaba llevar a sus prisioneros ahí, ¿no es así?

—¿Y por qué crees que aceptará ayudarte?

La respuesta de Bakugou es un encogimiento de hombros.

[…]

Cuando el demonio con los ojos rojos finalmente va a verla, Toga se ve abrumada por la impaciencia.

—Te has tardado, bestia.

El salvaje ni siquiera se inmuta, la mira con esos ojos fríos que parecen estudiarla en silencio; tras él están los tórtolos a quienes Toga ha aprendido a detestar.

—¿Has dicho que me llevarás hasta el cuerpo del espía?

—Por supuesto.

—Supongo que a cambio quieres tu libertad.

—Me parece justo.

—¿Cómo me garantizas que no nos llevaras a una trampa?

 _No lo sabrás, perro, no sabrás que te he traicionado hasta que tengas mi cuchillo en tu corazón._

—Soy yo la que está en cadenas y ustedes mayoría.

—Pero tú conoces la zona, podrías llevarnos a… no sé… ¿un nido noumu?

—No por aquí. El cuerpo del espía está al este, es campo abierto, no hay ni una sola fortaleza cerca. Una vez que te lleve a él y me dejes marchar, tendré que cruzar un bosque entero hasta que encuentre el camino que lleva a la Capital.

 _Conocerás mi zona de caza, bestia, y llevaré tu cabeza como trofeo para el General._

El salvaje asiente sin dejar de mirarla, cuando se marcha el rubio se va con él, dejando a su celador con ella. Toga procura sonreírle con fingida timidez.

—Kirishima, ven.

Al quedarse sola, Toga se acurruca en la esquina de su jaula.

[…]

Jin no se rinde, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente de la corte, a camelar, extorsionar y convencer a negociadores más experimentados que el pequeño Yō. Así que cada día se esforzaba por mantener su sonrisa, su cordialidad. Un comentario aquí, una sugerencia allá, un relato conmovedor y simpático. Yō no siempre respondía, pero escuchaba. Siempre escuchaba.

Jin había pasado horas buscando temas de conversación, detalles que hicieran reaccionar al alfa, hasta el momento lo único que parecía sacarlo de su mutismo férreo era el omega rubio. _Denki_. Había oído el nombre en alguna de las muchas visitas que había hecho.

Cada vez que Jin lo saludaba el rostro de Yō exhibía una mueca tensa y alerta, cada vez que lo mencionaba en alguna de sus conversaciones Yō se volvía huraño y se negaba a conversar con él. Era el único tema que parecía tocar una fibra sensible dentro del cachorro.

Y Jin se había asegurado de presionarla cada día hasta que finalmente Yō estalla.

—Deja de hablar de él, deja de mencionarlo; tiene a alguien.

—Aquí—había dicho Jin de inmediato sin perder oportunidad—pero si te lo llevas será para ti.

Yō se había reído.

—¿A dónde?

—A dónde tu quieras. Sé mi amigo te aseguro que tendrás una bonita casa, un título, propiedades y suficiente dinero para que tu omega se olvide de todo lo que no seas tú.

Jin sonríe ante el ceño fruncido de Yō, pero el resto de su argumento se muere cuando detecta el repentino aroma a madera. Y no mucho después el cachorro líder se aparece por las escaleras con el omega rubio detrás quien no pierde tiempo en repartir las bolsas de comida.

—Gracias.

El gesto es para el omega aunque tiene la mirada fija en el joven líder.

 _Hace mucho que no te veía, cachorro, ¿qué te trae por aquí?_

Abre la bolsa y hurga en su contenido mientras el alfa rubio viene a pararse frente a su celda.

—¿Has estado en La Ciudadela?

—No

—¿Niegas ser un espía del General?

—Lo niego.

—¿Niegas haber atentado contra la vida de tu Señor?

—Lo niego, ¿a qué viene este interrogatorio?

—Eres mi prisionero, ¿por qué no debería interrogarte?

—No parece ser algo que tú hagas, por lo que sé crees ciegamente en todo lo que Aizawa dice.

—Esa podrá ser tu impresión y no me importa.

—¿Qué planes tienes para mí, cachorro?

—Mantenerte aquí es un desperdicio de recursos, tal vez considere la opción de dejarte ir. O tal vez te mate, todavía no lo decido.

—Una decisión semejante nunca debería tomarse a la ligera.

—Me tomaré mi tiempo, entonces.

—El que quieras, y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para facilitar esta decisión no dudes en consultarme.

—¿De verdad?, ¿aceptarías compartir información conmigo?

—Por supuesto— _tengo cuentos de toda variedad—_ soy un libro abierto.

—Lo pensaré. Yō, ven.

El cachorro líder se marcha con el omega detrás, Jin tiene el atrevimiento de mirar a Yō con las cejas enarcadas en un mensaje silencioso.

 _Podría ser tuyo, el tiempo se acaba._

Y es extremadamente satisfactorio ver al cachorro apartar la mirada y seguir a su líder sin decir nada.

[…]

El baño y la comida de Neito retrasan a Denki, al llegar a la sala de reuniones descubre que Bakugou ha empezado sin él, corre a sentarse y escucha en silencio el plan que ya ha oído con anterioridad.

Nadie se lo toma bien.

—Claro que no—dice Togata—No lo apruebo

—¡No!,—exclama Yō

—Absolutamente no—añade Eijirou.

—No puedes confiar en ellos—asegura Aizawa

Denki toma aire y repite lo mismo que dijo cuando Bakugou le contó su idea.

—Yo creo que es un buen plan.

Todos se giran para mirarlo y Denki se asegura de mirarlos directamente a la cara.

—Creo que el riesgo vale la pena—dice—si existe una sola posibilidad de que podamos rescatar a los prisioneros, ¿no deberíamos tomarla?

Bakugou asiente, se levanta y mira a cada uno de los cinco hombres en la mesa.

—El ejercito de Yuuei se ha ido y no sabemos si volverán, los guerreros de las montañas vienen hacia acá, pero su fuerza apenas será suficiente para contener al enemigo cuando éste decida enviar a su ejército contra nosotros. Que una fuerza externa tome control de la Ciudadela es un reto casi imposible tomando en consideración todo lo que Monoma nos ha dicho, además es ahí donde crean el incienso y con mayor razón debería ser el primer lugar en caer. Podemos quedarnos aquí y seguir esperando que el General envíe más tropas de asedio contra nosotros, esperar a que el invierno aumente el riesgo de nuestra situación, o podemos intentar un cambio de mano.

Tras su declaración Togata y Aizawa se enfrascan en una discusión acalorada con él, Eijioru es la voz externa que apoya la renuencia de su maestro, y el único que se ha quedado en la mesa es Denki a quien todos ignoran.

Todos excepto Yō.

—Será un fracaso—dice sentándose en la silla junto a él—no puede funcionar.

—Tal vez lo haga.

—Es peligroso y arriesgado. Es una locura.

—No puedo decirte que no, pero también fue una locura enseñar a luchar al grupo omega y lo hemos hecho bien.

—No confío en que tenga éxito.

—Por eso está pidiendo su ayuda, Bakugou no puede hacerlo solo—palmea con afecto la mano que tiene sobre la mesa y le sonríe—Si te sirve de consuelo yo creo que lo harás muy bien.

Denki se apiada de su cara herida, le palmea el hombro en apoyo y después se levanta.

—Bien, ¿cómo empezamos?

[…]

Dabi sonríe mientras lanza los cilindros de incienso hacia el túnel, tararea una melodía que oyó la noche anterior en la taberna y cuando termina monta sobre su noumu, una vez ahí azuza a la bestia que se interna por el túnel a una velocidad espeluznante.

El cuerno que hace sonar mientras viaja a oscuras emite un rugido cavernoso que rebota en las paredes de tierra. La respuesta que provoca es un gruñido gutural en decenas de gargantas que se unen a la carrera del líder.

La risa de Dabi se ve ahogada por incontables pisadas que hacen temblar el suelo.

[…]

 _n/a_

 _Después de leer todos los comentarios de los últimos dos capítulos me doy cuenta que no importa cuantas palabras de ánimo y promesas haga, lo único que puedo hacer para aliviar el dolor y la incertidumbre es seguir escribiendo._

 _Voy a caminar por este campo de espinas porque quiero llegar hasta el capítulo que todos quieren leer y que han estado esperando hasta este momento. Para allá vamos._

 _Les diré que no, el encuentro no es el capítulo final, es la recompensa que nuestros protagonistas recibirán tras el esfuerzo y la lucha que han hecho durante todo este viaje y al mismo tiempo marcara el inicio del final._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	39. Riesgo Calculado

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Bonnie Gray:** Leí tu comentario y me dio tal hype de energía que termine este capítulo hoy, así que gracias.

R **egina Casandra:** Denki es un amor y es tan tontito y adorable que su caracter puede decantarse para cualquier lado, así que gracias por acompañarme.

 **Dayris:** Gracias por comentar

 **CowInDrugs:** Bienvenida a esta plataforma, gracias por el cumplido y espero que encuentres mas cosas que te gusten leer.

 **Jess:** Gracisa por comentar y apoyar siempre. Saludos!

 **Elena:** Dos días leyendo, vaya, espero que no fuera muy pesado. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Repollounicorniano:** Ya en el siguiente sabremos que fue de Izuku así que las dudas seran contestadas. Gracias por leer.

 **Notas:** Alguien una vez me pregunto que me satisface más: Hacer sufrir a mis lectores, hacerlos enojar, o llenarlos de felicidad. Creo que las tres son bastante difíciles y mi reto en los capítulo de esta historia es conseguir al menos uno, no siempre posible, pero sinceramente mi respuesta sería: ¿No puedes hacer los tres? Y como siempre uno tiene que intentarlo.

.

 **Sinopsis:** Si quieres fingir debilidad para incitar la arrogancia de tus enemigos, primero has de ser extremadamente fuerte porque sólo entonces puedes pretender ser débil (El Arte de la Guerra)

.

 **Capítulo 39: Riesgo Calculado**

Tras cruzar la puerta de la sala de reuniones, Aizawa exclama:

—Tenemos que hablar sobre este plan.

Sentado en la mesa con un puñado de mapas frente a él, Katsuki no necesita mirarlo para indicarle que se acerque.

—¿Me has oído?

—Te oigo, pero cuando dices hablar en realidad significa "tengo algo que decir" así que estoy esperando que lo digas.

—En ese caso lo diré. Este plan es absurdo.

—¿Qué parte no te convence?

—Todo. No puedes confiar en que ninguno de ellos te diga la verdad.

—Eso lo sé.

—No, no creo que lo estés entendiendo. Jin está entrenado en la mentira, ha sido un traidor durante años y gracias a ello ha desarrollado una habilidad única para torcer la verdad hasta volverla irreconocible. Y no conocemos a esta mujer, no sabemos de lo que es capaz-

Bakugou abandona los mapas en la mesa y lo mira.

—Es una asesina y una rastreadora, una muy buena si me guío por lo que sé de ella.

—¿Y confiarás en su palabra?

—Ya dije que no confío en ninguno de ellos. La mujer es peligrosa, tiene los ojos de un depredador, reconozco a uno cuando lo veo, y tiene un instinto de primera, pero Kirishima está seguro de que puede manejarla, ¿no confías en tu alumno?

—Sabes que no es eso.

—Y te creo absolutamente cuando dices que Jin es un peligro, es imposible detectar cuando miente y sigue insistiendo en su inocencia lo que es admirable. Cualquier otra persona en su situación se habría rendido o habría intentado hacer un trato pero él insiste en mantener su charada.

—Está planeando algo.

—Probablemente.

—¿Y aun así pretendes seguir con este plan?

—¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos?

—Resistir. Esperar.

—Resistiremos, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí mientras el General sigue enviando a su ejercito contra nosotros. Logramos ganar el primer asalto, y seguiremos luchando pero a diferencia de nuestro enemigo nuestros recursos son limitados, nuestra fuerza no es absoluta.

—Cuando el ejército de Yuuei vuelva-

—Si vuelve.

—Volverá.

—Suponiendo que lo hagan, se marcharon para reaprovisionarse, ¿no es así? Cruzar el mar no es inmediato, y si tu teoría es cierta y el General intentó la conquista de Yuuei entonces tendrán que luchar. Si consiguen ganar y deciden volver no subirán a sus barcos sin un plan.

—Ahora saben del incienso.

—Cierto, e intentaran prepararse para él. Cuando vuelvan traerán refuerzos y posiblemente un plan de acción, y entonces el General los aplastará con el incienso del que no saben nada. El incienso es nuestra única debilidad, tenemos que quitarlo del tablero, tenemos que arrebatarle la única arma incapacitante que posee.

—No niego la importancia de tu plan, pero confiar en esos dos es abrir la jaula de la bestia.

—Y la enfrentaremos mirándola a los ojos y con la certeza de que un error podría costarnos la vida.

—No solo tu vida, estás arriesgando la vida de todos.

—No hay victoria sin riesgos.

—Dime que haces esto por la victoria y no para ir a buscar un cadáver.

—¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo por ambos?

—Porque no estoy seguro de que no llegará un momento en el que tengas que elegir. Si eso pasa, ¿qué harás?

—Luchar

La convicción que fluye en su aroma es aplastante, Aizawa se deja caer en la silla al otro lado de la mesa y suspira.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?

—No, pero estoy seguro de que voy a intentarlo. Confió en los reportes que mis hombres me han proporcionado.

—¿Confías en Yō?

—¿Tú no?

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo con Jin, no sabemos lo que le dice, de lo que hablan. El bastardo tiene la lengua más dulce y venenosa que puedas imaginar.

—Yō es leal.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mi madre decía: Cuando tienes un grupo alfa, independientemente de la edad, todos son iguales, un montón de cachorros excitables y retadores, pero si realmente quieres conocer a uno observa como trata a un omega. Especialmente a uno que no le hace caso.

—¿Eso que significa?

—Denki confía en Yō.

—¿Y su opinión cuenta?

—En este asunto es la única que necesito.

—Eijirou cree-

—Kirishima tiene un proyecto en el que concentrarse, necesito saber si puede hacer su parte o si tengo que buscar un sustituto.

—Nunca dudes de la capacidad de mis alumnos ni de su compromiso.

—En ese caso solo hace falta… —se detiene bruscamente y su mirada se afila— O entras o te largas, ¿quién te enseño a escuchar tras la puerta?

Solo entonces Aizawa repara en la tenue esencia a pino que proviene de la entrada, no mucho después la puerta se abre.

—Estaba esperando mi turno, —dice Shouto al entrar— no tenía planeado interrumpir.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Bakugou

—Hablar contigo.

—Pues habla.

—En primera diré que tengo serias dudas con respecto a tus planes-

—Puedes meterte tu opinión-

—Sin embargo, estoy a favor de intentarlo y por eso me gustaría acompañar a Eijirou.

—Shouto, no.

—¿Y poner en peligro mi plan?

—Escucha —dice Shouto avanzado hacia la mesa —envías a Eijirou porque él está familiarizado con la mujer, bueno, yo también. Viajé con ella-

—Yo no llamaría viajar a ser transportado como un costal de papas.

—Pasé mucho tiempo cerca de ella y me acostumbré a oír sus pasos y a controlar sus tiempos de descanso. Puedo ayudar a Eijirou a mantenerla bajo control.

—En tu estado-

—Mi pierna está bien, no he sentido molestias desde que sigo la rutina de calentamiento de Momo, puedo luchar, caminar y correr.

—Shouto, —interrumpe Aizawa— me gustaría que te quedarás aquí. Tu ayuda sería más valiosa-

—Estos son los hombres de Bakugou, no me obedecerán a mí. Y el resto son los hombres de Togata, que tampoco me obedecerán a mí. Aquí no tengo autoridad, la tendré cuando el ejército de Yuuei vuelva, hasta entonces tengo que ayudar de otra forma. Aprecio tu preocupación, maestro, pero ha pasado el tiempo de quedarse sin hacer nada.

Aizawa no tuvo el valor para llevarle la contraria, lo había educado casi desde el día en que aprendió a caminar y se había acostumbrado a tenerlo siempre bajo su cuidado, pero al final era Shouto quién tenía que encontrar y probar su valía como guerrero y no como el Príncipe.

—¿Y bien? —dice Shouto mirando a Bakugou— Sabes que soy la mejor opción. Ella quería capturarme, hazle creer que puede intentarlo, ¿qué dices?

Bakugou sonríe de tal forma que Aizawa conoce la respuesta aún sin oírla.

[…]

Durante todos sus años en prisión Denki nunca tuvo tiempo de despedirse de nadie, sus compañeros omega bajaban a las celdas oscuras y no siempre volvían. A veces la celda de un alfa se quedaba vacía durante mucho tiempo hasta que otro más venía a reemplazarlo. Rostros nuevos que lentamente se convertían en imágenes cotidianas que desaparecían sin rastro.

No, nunca ha tenido oportunidad de despedirse.

Y tal vez por eso su despedida con Eijirou amenaza con romperlo. Lo abraza y se deja abrazar, y no se atreve a llorar porque no quiere que eso sea una carga para el otro. Se besan con mucho cuidado y lentitud, memorizando esos pequeños detalles que alimentan el fuego en su interior: El peso de las manos de Eijirou contra sus mejillas, el roce de sus labios, su aroma espeso revoloteando a su alrededor.

—Denki —murmura Eijirou con angustia— realmente no quiero dejarte.

—Y no lo harás —responde Denki con firmeza negándose a tocar ese tema que ambos saben terminara por amargar la despedida— siempre estarás conmigo.

Y se besan durante horas hasta el momento en que Eijirou tenga que marcharse.

[…]

El aroma a manzanas cocidas es inquebrantable, no hay dulzura en él como Yō habría esperado, es un aroma acuoso y al mismo tiempo posee la estabilidad y densidad de un alfa adulto. Es el primer aroma de ese tipo con el que entra en contacto desde que fuera arrancado de su hogar.

Todos saben que el aroma alfa es potente y estalla en violentas oleadas desde la adolescencia cuando la ira los domina, pero conforme crecen el aroma se estabiliza, puede alcanzar el pico de su poder sin esfuerzo y mantenerlo ahí durante más tiempo. Jin ha entrenado su aroma para mantenerlo invariable, para convertirlo en una esencia familiar que no resulte amenazante.

Yō se sienta ahí a oírlo a hablar, a escucharlo crear sueños y escenarios tan tentadores que es sorprendente la forma como los concibe y los mantiene. Mientras habla su aroma no cambia, no se altera, no hay forma de saber si miente, no hay fluctuación alguna que revele lo que realmente piensa.

Cuando deja la celda para su reunión diaria con Bakugou el aroma a manzana lo persigue y se desvanece cuando entra en la sala de reuniones donde la presencia del alfa joven gobierna con una autoridad absoluta.

Yō nunca olvidará la primera vez que olió ese aroma. Madera y Humo. Roble oscuro que se quema hasta asfixiarte. Siempre recordara la sensación de sorpresa, la llamada que lo hizo enderezarse a mirar al grupo que se acercaba. Ese aroma sobresalía del resto, poderoso y embriagador y con una potencia que solo un joven puede exhibir. Respondió a él sin dudar, luchó bajo sus ordenes aún sin conocerlo, tan solo guiado por la fiereza que brillaba en él.

Sentado junto a Kirishima mientras comparten sus informes sobre los prisioneros, Yō es acorralado por el aroma a madera quemada. Su intensidad y fiereza son diferentes a los de Jin; mientras uno busca establecer un contacto, el otro les hace saber su determinación.

Es fácil perderse en uno o en otro, es fácil sentir anhelo cuando Jin construye sus quimeras con una voz calmada que promete eternidad. Es fácil sentir la ira de su encierro cuando esta palpita en el aroma que rodea a Bakugou.

Siempre ha sido así, el aroma de un alfa líder siempre destaca entre el resto como una campanilla que nadie puede ignorar. Incluso el aroma a mirra perteneciente al jefe de los barbaros se impone sin esfuerzo y los suyos se someten a él de buen grado.

Y es simplemente porque un alfa leal seguirá a su líder escogido sin importar nada, porque se alimentan de su fuego, de su aroma, de la fuerza que emana de él y la decisión que lo mueve.

Tres líderes, diferentes en su intensidad, poderosos a su manera y absolutamente majestuosos.

Es difícil decir quién de ellos es mejor o quién vencería, pero si la cuestión fuera qué aroma es mejor, Yō siempre elegiría el aroma a naranja.

Cuando Denki se reúne con él para comer Yō bebe de su cítrica esencia hasta que el resto de los aromas pasan a segundo plano. Denki que se ríe y brilla con una dulzura fresca; cada vez que sonríe vuelve a ser un niño tras un puesto ofreciéndole un bocadillo dulce.

Y no puede evitar sentir tristeza cuando detecta en él un destello de azafrán, demasiado tenue pero inconfundible.

[…]

El aburrimiento de Toga desaparece al escuchar pasos atravesar el pasillo. La celda está a oscuras, de vez en cuando el celador apaga la antorcha, especialmente si quiere dormir, eso la beneficia pues en la oscuridad sus sentidos se afilan y puede sentir cada gesto del salvaje que custodia la celda.

Como ahora, cuando percibe a su perro guardián levantarse sacudiéndose los pantalones, oye roce de su mano con la tela y el ritmo pesado de sus pasos cuando se acerca a la escalera.

Una luz irrumpe en la entrada y un pequeño grupo descienden, a la cabeza marcha el salvaje rabioso de los ojos rojos que se detiene a tres pasos de su celda con una llave visible en su mano.

 _Oh, sí, sí._

—¿Estás dispuestas a hacer un trato?

—Por supuesto —responde Toga con calma— te entrego el cuerpo del espía y tú me dejas ir.

—Entenderás que no confío en ti.

—Eso demostraría que los salvajes pueden ser sensatos.

—Este es el trato entonces. Dos de mis hombres irán contigo-

—Oh, ¿tú no vienes?

—¿Por qué debería ir a recoger un cadáver? A menos que haya una razón por la que insistas en que viaje contigo.

 _Perro listo_.

—Nada de eso, solo creí que vendrías.

—No, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que buscar un cadáver.

—Lo que digas.

—Como decía, este es el trato. Dos de mis hombres irán contigo, a ambos los conoces.

Tras él dos salvajes dan un paso al frente sin llegar a la distancia de su líder. Y en efecto, Toga conoce a ambos. Uno de ellos es el blandengue de su celador y el otro es el famoso príncipe.

 _Oh, mucho mejor, sí, señor, muchísimo mejor. El General estará feliz de darte la bienvenida._

—Ellos te acompañarán hasta el cadáver del espía, una vez que Todoroki confirme que es él te dejarán marchar. Están autorizados para matarte en caso de que rompas tu parte del trato, ¿lo entiendes?

—Por supuesto.

—Para dejarte salir tendrás que usar una venda hasta que ellos no te permitan quitártela, Y tampoco podrás moverte libremente, estarás encadenada y seguirás así hasta que cumplas lo que prometiste.

—Cadenas, cadenitas, en mis manos y en pies~ —se ríe— Lo acepto.

 _Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de aquí. Cuando esté afuera no habrá nada que pueda detenerme._

—De rodillas.

Ella obedece con las manos a la espalda, cuando el salvaje abre la puerta de su celda Toga le sonríe. Sus ojos iracundos son lo último que ve antes de que le cubran los ojos. Nota el frío mordisco de la cadena contra sus muñecas y su peso en los tobillos.

No hace falta que se levante, uno de los salvajes lo hace por ella y de inmediato el mundo de Toga sufre un revés cuando ese mismo alguien la coloca sobre su hombro como un saco lleno.

Intenta contar los pasos pero el rumor de las pisadas que caminan con ellos hace imposible la tarea y como no la han dejado caminar le resulta imposible guiarse. Todo huele a humedad y tierra, hasta que salen a la superficie y Toga aspira el maravilloso aire fresco de la libertad.

Oye más voces, murmullos que no alcanza a distinguir, pero el salvaje que la carga no se detiene, no hacen pausa alguna, no hay forma de que Toga pueda estudiar con calma su fortaleza, su número o la organización del interior.

Lo único que puede hacer es colgar de ese hombro desconocido mientras avanzan, pero no importa porque Toga está afuera y nadie volverá a meterla en una celda.

[…]

Desde lo alto de la muralla, la vista de Katsuki sigue el movimiento de las dos siluetas que se alejan hasta perderse de vista al internarse en el bosque. A su lado el aroma de Aizawa delata su nerviosismo y el de Togata sigue cubierto con ese tipo de ira que habla de pérdida y venganza.

—Ahora no hay marcha atrás —dice Katsuki girándose para encararlos— ¿cada uno entiende lo que tiene que hacer?

Dos asentimientos cortos.

—¿Has decidido a quien te llevarás? —pregunta Aizawa

—Togata me ha cedido a Inasa, con él seremos cinco, no puedo llevar un grupo más grande o podríamos perderlos pero una vez que Yō se nos una seremos seis, con eso deberá bastar.

—Resistiremos —dice Togata sonriendo

—Así lo espero —responde Katsuki— porque cuando vuelva no lo haré solo.

—¿Cuándo se irán?

—Aún estamos ultimando los detalles, no quiero que sospeche. Lo más pronto será en cinco días.

Pero no tuvieron cinco días.

Apenas tres días después de la partida de Eijirou un grito de alarma se eleva de una de las torretas de vigilancia mientras los fríos tonos del anochecer tiñen el cielo.

—¡Noumu!

Desde que Neito había llegado con la noticia que el General controlaba de alguna forma a las bestias y que las usaba para proteger los túneles, Katsuki había pasado horas sentado con Togata aprendiendo sobre ellas.

Jirou y el resto de los barbaros habían dedicado tardes enteras entrenando a los demás, identificando puntos débiles y la forma correcta de matarlas. Así pues, cuando el grito noumu se oyó desde lo alto la mayoría de inmediato supo que esperar.

Katsuki intercepta a Aizawa mientras corre a tomar posiciones a la muralla.

—Togata se queda al mando, pero tú estás a cargo de los míos.

Aizawa se tensa.

—¿Ahora?

—No tendremos una mejor oportunidad —dice Katsuki antes de echar a correr hacia la entrada.

—¡No hagas ninguna estupidez!

[…]

Dabi conduce a su montura lejos de la parte frontal del grupo mientras las bestias se lanzan con hambre ciega contra los salvajes a las afuera de los muros; no puede evitar silbar con sorpresa cuando descubre que los detalles proporcionados por Kurogiri carecen de precisión y profundidad.

Las defensas instaladas alrededor, las construcciones que han empezado a erigir en la zona exterior cerca de los muros, los pozos con estacas, los arqueros bien alineados y formados en las almenas altas, todo habla de un grupo bien organizado y no solo la pandilla de salvajes prófugos que se supone causaba problemas.

Dabi usa su bestia para estudiar los alrededores tratando de adivinar la cantidad de salvajes que luchan, luchando por discernir su formación y especialmente buscando a su líder pero es difícil distinguir a alguien entre el grupo de animales y salvajes que luchan con furia encarnizada.

Su diversión va disminuyendo conforme los noumu empiezan a caer, los salvajes no entraron en pánico como Kurogiri dijo que sucedería; por el contrario, se lanzaron a luchar en una formación cerrada usando lanzas para defenderse y atacando los puntos vulnerables de los noumu.

Las bestias caen no sin antes arrastrar a los salvajes con ellos

Dabi no espera a ver el resultado de la batalla, azuza su montura y vuelve sobre sus pasos.

 _El General va a necesitar más que solo un grupo de bestias o soldados para tomar esta fortaleza._

[…]

A Jin le gusta murmurar mientras mantiene su aroma estable, aún en la oscuridad sabe que Yō lo escucha. Usualmente es el mismo Yō el que lo manda a callar, pero en esta ocasión es él quien guarda silencio cuando detecta la fluctuación cítrica que va creciendo conforme su dueño se acerca.

En ella se huele el pánico y la incertidumbre.

—¡Yō! —Denki baja los escalones de dos en dos balanceando una antorcha junto a él— ¡Yō!

Yō reacciona ante el aroma, se pone de pie y su instinto es acercarse para ofrecerle consuelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

El aroma de Denki se sacude, es amargo y espeso, la esencia pura del miedo. Jin se relame en él.

—¡Es Bakugou! —el muchacho tironea de su brazo pero le tiemblan las manos así que Yō envuelve una de ellas entre las suyas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Las bestias llegaron, están atacando el muro exterior. Estaban contenidas, Bakugou estaba- —se atraganta y se obliga a respirar— una bestia lo-

Se interrumpe de nuevo y esta vez es Jin quien se pone de pie, atento y listo.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta Yō repentinamente pálido

—¡Esas cosas le cayeron encima! —responde Denki —¡Togata tomó el mando! Aizawa está llamando a todos. ¡Tienes que venir!

Lo jala con intención de conducirlo hacia las escaleras pero Yō no se mueve, la sorpresa lo ha dejado mudo.

—Ve y muere, cachorro —dice Jin— Ahora que tu líder ha caído, es lo único que puedes hacer.

—¡Cállate! —ruge Denki mirándolo con sus preciosos ojos dorados abnegados en lágrimas— ¡Esto no tiene que ver contigo!

—Piénsalo, Yō, todo lo que te he dicho, todo lo que te he prometido puede hacerse realidad. Todo lo que quieres puede estar al alcance de tu mano.

El aroma a Jin crece, se potencia, abandona toda calma para crecer en un grito de autoridad absoluta. Es tal su poder que Denki se calla y trastabilla aplastado por la esencia, eso parece despertar al cachorro.

—¿Lo prometes? —pregunta y Jin sonríe.

—Por supuesto.

Y el regocijo de Jin estalla cuando Yō finalmente rebusca las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se apresura a abrir la reja. El gesto saca a Denki de su mutismo.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Yō!

Corre hacia él pero se detiene cuando Jin cruza la puerta abierta de su celda, de inmediato da media vuelta y corre hacia las escaleras.

Jin lo alcanza antes de que las suba y lo sujeta en una llave férrea.

—¡Suéltalo! —dice Yō

—Un momento, cachorro, no queremos que dé la alarma, ¿verdad?

Y Jin se asegura de no soltarlo ni siquiera cuando los brazos del omega se desploman a sus costados segundos después aunque si se asegura de aflojar la presión en el cuello.

—¡Suéltalo!

—Saca a mis hombres primero.

La feroz expresión del cachorro divierte a Jin, pero no hay tiempo que perder. Vuelve a imponerse y sonríe cuando finalmente el muchacho abre las otras celdas.

—¡Ahora suéltalo!

—Escucha, cachorro, lo soltare cuando estemos fuera de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —la respuesta de Yō es rechinar los dientes, su aroma es una amenaza que Jin encuentra adorable—Muy bien, ahora necesitamos uniformes para no ser detectados.

—…hay un armario cerca de aquí.

—¿De verdad?, qué bien. Pues vamos.

Yō los guía con la antorcha por pasillos vacíos, el armario tiene uniformes completos y en buen estado. Jin espera en silencio mientras sus hombres se visten y después encarga al omega con uno de los suyos mientras él mismo termina de cambiarse.

—Tú delante, cachorro —le dice a Yō cuando el omega inconsciente vuelve a sus brazos.

La expresión de Yō mientras ve al omega es para reírse, pero Jin procura no hacerlo, lo que menos necesita ahora es lidiar con el orgullo herido de un pequeño alfa.

Yō los conduce por pasillos largos hasta el patio interior, su aroma espeso y enfadado los rodea y ellos se aseguran de mantener el suyo bajo control esperando así ocultar su presencia.

Una vez fuera Jin se asegura de respirar profundamente, no detecta el aroma a madera, pero si el de la mirra, violenta y feroz, comandando al resto. El caos de la batalla, los heridos y la mezcla de aromas consigue mantenerlos oculto mientras se apresuran cruzar el patio interior.

—¡Yō, a dónde vas!

Jin no se gira a oír la voz, mantiene su paso firme con el omega entre sus brazos.

—¡Aizawa me ha mandado a llamar! —responde Yō sin detenerse

Las puertas están abiertas y, con excepción de los arqueros, los habitantes de la prisión se hallan afuera luchando contra las bestias. El grupo de Jin se unen al resto cubiertos con su uniforme completo y las máscaras que cubren toda su cara.

Sus hombres toman la delantera y son ellos quienes consiguen mantener a los noumu bajo control mientras se abren paso por la zona lateral.

Se pegan a los muros de la prisión y se alejan de la refriega.

—¡Hey!

El grito resuena a lo lejos pero Jin no se detiene a mirar, echa a correr hacia la línea de árboles con el omega al hombro. Escucha el grito ahogado de uno de sus hombres y eso tampoco lo detiene. Corre entre los arbustos y los árboles hasta que el rugido de la batalla empieza a extinguirse.

Y solo entonces se ríe.

[…]

— _Tengo un plan—fue lo que dijo Bakugou apenas Denki colocó la bandeja de comida frente a él._

 _Había vuelto a su usual rutina de inspección general, reuniones tácticas, solución de problemas, y planeaciones futuras. Incluso había retomado sus sesiones a puertas cerradas con Yō y Eijirou. La única diferencia era que había confiado sus patrullajes en el exterior a Yosetsu que seguía saliendo con su grupo para inspeccionar la zona y vigilar el perímetro. En cambio pasaba horas interrogando a Neito que en varias ocasiones había apelado al buen corazón de Momo para sacarlo de su habitación. También pasaba mucho tiempo con Togata, aprendiendo sobre las bestias que Neito decía pululaban en los túneles inferiores de la Ciudadela._

 _Bakugou había estado tan ocupado retomando toda su actividad anterior desbordando energía fresca y resolución, que Denki no había podido hablar con él desde aquella tarde en que se sentaron a charlar, así que al oírlo no perdió tiempo._

— _Muy bien, oigámoslo —dijo e inmediatamente tomó asiento en una silla cercana—. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la Ciudadela?_

— _Haré un trato con la mujer._

— _¿La prisionera?_

— _Sí. Sabe como entrar, planeaban llevar al príncipe así que es lógico que sepa de al menos una entrada._

— _¿Confías en que te dirá la verdad?_

— _No. Incluso si se lo pidiera y ella accediera a decírmelo nunca podría confiar en que no me esté guiando a una trampa._

— _¿Y entonces cómo vas a convencerla?_

— _Vamos a engañarla. Ella quiere salir, es obvio que cree que tiene oportunidad de escapar, así que la dejaremos salir para que nos guíe hasta el cuerpo del espía._

— _Pero no hay cuerpo._

— _No, y en cuanto este lo suficientemente lejos y en terreno conocido buscará la oportunidad para escapar. Y cuando lo haga, mis hombres la seguirán; con suerte nos llevará hasta la Ciudadela._

— _¿No irás tú?_

— _Enviaré a Kirishima._

 _Algo tembló en el interior de Denki, se parecía al miedo que se agitaba en él usualmente solo que este no era por su propio bienestar._

— _¿Por qué él?_

— _Porque ha pasado suficiente tiempo para familiarizarse con sus gestos, porque ella estará al pendiente de él y eso tal vez consiga distraerla. Necesito que alguien que pueda leerla vaya con ella._

— _Si crees que él puede hacerlo, lo hará._

— _No negaré que existe un riesgo de que él no vuelva, pero estoy seguro de que hará todo lo posible por hacerlo._

 _Es curioso ese miedo, se revuelve y se agita y no es el mismo que siente cuando su propia vida es la amenazada._

— _No lo enviarás solo, ¿verdad?_

— _No, alguien más lo acompañará, todavía no decido a quién, pero solo será otro. Debemos hacer que ella confíe en que puede burlarlos o someterlos a ambos, debemos crear una situación lo suficientemente creíble para que no sospeche de nuestras verdaderas intenciones._

— _Ese otro no serás tú, ¿verdad?_

— _No_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque necesito concentrarme en el plan principal_

— _¿No es ella tu plan A?_

— _No, ella es el plan B._

— _¿El plan A involucra al otro prisionero?_

— _Así es_

— _¿Y por qué ella es el plan B?_

— _Ella está entrenada en el rastreo, estuvo tras la pista de Izuku y su grupo desde antes, incluso tuvo éxito rastreando al príncipe, y cuando estábamos tras su grupo nos detectó. Tuvimos que abortar nuestro ataque de esa noche porque ella dio la alarma antes de lo esperado, es una mujer de cuidado y cabe la posibilidad de que si descubre que la siguen decida refugiarse en alguna fortaleza cercana en lugar de llevarnos hasta la Ciudadela. Es un plan que si bien es prometedor también involucra un riesgo de fracaso alto._

 _Tras pensarlo cuidadosamente, Denki preguntó: —¿El alfa traidor no involucra también un riesgo?_

[…]

Desde que Denki abriera los ojos para encontrarse maniatado con una mordaza en la boca, su aroma a naranja ha mantenido un nivel de amargura constante, después de pasar semanas con la frescura de su risa el cambio es casi insoportable para Yō.

—No se la quites —dice Jin cuando Yō hace ademán de quitarle la mordaza a Denki

—Voy a darle de beber.

—Ya lo hago yo.

—¡Lo haré yo! —se asegura de mirarlo fijamente a la cara y no vacila aunque aroma a manzanas cocidas cae sobre él con fuerza.

—Bien —gruñe Jin— pero si grita le quitaré la lengua.

—¡No lo tocaras!

—Entonces asegúrate que no grite.

Jin se queda vigilando, Yō procura ignorarlo mientras remueve con calma la mordaza. Denki lo mira con una expresión de fría colera.

—Tienes que beber, por favor. Si no lo haces ahora no podrás beber hasta mañana.

Dado que salieron con prisa su equipo de viaje se componía de los tres odres de agua que tenían en la celda y de los cuchillos que Yō y Denki llevaban encima, los cuales fueron requisitados por Jin a la primera oportunidad. Podían cargar agua sin problema, pero Jin había impuesto una marcha rápida e inmisericorde, reduciendo los descansos a una simple parada por día.

Jin quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de la prisión aprovechando el caos de la batalla y la desorganización posterior.

—Más aún —había dicho mientras ataba a Denki— si el cachorro líder ha caído es probable que tarden en enviar un equipo tras nosotros, aunque no es un riesgo que vaya a correr.

La caída de Bakugou lo ponía especialmente de buen humor y cada vez que la mencionaba sonreía.

—Bebe, Denki —repite Yō con el odre cerca de su boca.

Tras un largo silencio Denki acepta el agua.

—Todo estará bien —dice Yō con calma y con el pequeño pañuelo que guarda en su pechera se pone a limpiar el sudor de la cara de Denki.

—Esa es una promesa demasiado grande, cachorro.

—Si quieres mi ayuda lo trataras bien —dice Yō — y me dejarás estar con él sin que estés parado mirándonos.

—Lo siento cachorro, puedo prometerte la primera, pero no la segunda.

Jin lo aparta para volver a colocar la mordaza en la boca de Denki, entonces sin perder tiempo lo alza para cargarlo sobre su hombro.

—Ahora vamos, ya hemos descansado lo suficiente.

Jin le da la espalda y Denki alza el rostro con una mirada fija y esperanzada, asiente en silencio y Yō deja caer el pañuelo de su mano asegurándose de que nadie más lo nota, después toma otro del bolsillo secreto que tiene en su chaqueta y lo coloca en el mismo lugar del anterior.

Solo entonces sigue a Jin.

[…]

— _¿El alfa traidor no involucra también un riesgo? —dijo Denki_

— _También lo hace —respondió Bakugou— la diferencia está en que a ese puedo medirlo. Ella tiene una ventaja, no tiene aroma, no como nosotros, con Jin su facilidad para controlar su aroma es su arma y a la vez su debilidad._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque confía demasiado en sí mismo, confía demasiado en que podrá mentir sin verse descubierto, y porque nadie puede controlar su aroma de manera perfecta sin descuidar a su vez la habilidad para leer al resto. Jin es uno de los nuestros y por tanto puedo anticipar la forma como responde su orgullo y su sangre. Es un alfa, sé cómo reaccionará en circunstancias de estrés y dominio._

— _Desde que lo trajiste, Aizawa no ha dejado de repetir lo peligroso que es._

— _Y es peligroso._

— _¿Por qué crees que sabe el camino hacia la Ciudadela?_

— _Viajaba con la mujer, además tiene comunicación directa con el General eso significa que no es un peón cualquiera. No me queda duda que conoce la entrada._

— _¿Y por qué crees que aceptara llevarte hasta allá?_

— _No me llevará a mí, su orgullo nunca le permitiría hacer un trato conmigo así que no perderé mi tiempo intentándolo porque no quiero advertirle de mis intenciones. Planeo enviar a Yō con él, y nosotros los seguiremos._

— _¿Yō? Pero el alfa sabrá de inmediato que es una trampa._

— _No si lo hacemos creer que Yō es un traidor._

— _¿Cómo harás para que piense eso?_

— _Haciéndole creer que ha convencido a Yō de obtener lo que quiere —lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos y de inmediato Denki lo entendió._

 _El miedo volvió a sacudirse, era diferente de la vez anterior más primitivo y visceral. Asintió con lentitud y suspiró._

— _Se me hizo extraño que compartieras tus planes conmigo sin tener a Aizawa o Inasa aquí, supongo que ahora ellos no pueden protestar._

— _En este asunto no tienen voz. La decisión es tuya. Es mi plan principal pero no sino aceptas participar._

— _¿Y si digo que no?_

— _Buscaremos otras opciones. El plan con la prisionera pasará a tener prioridad y aceptaré la oferta de Togata de enviar centinelas a barrer las montañas en busca de una entrada._

— _Pero en realidad no crees que las encuentren._

— _Las montañas son vastas, encontrar una entrada con un grupo pequeño no es viable a corto plazo pero tampoco poseemos los suficientes hombres para iniciar una maniobra a gran escala. Varias aldeas se ubican cerca de su base, enviar centinelas ahí es arriesgarnos a revelar nuestra posición al General, sin mencionar que Aizawa ha sido claro en que todos los espías enviados a las montañas han desaparecido. Así que enviar un grupo grande está fuera de discusión, enviar uno pequeño tomaría meses pero puede hacerse. Ten la confianza de que aun si te niegas tendremos opciones._

— _No muchas._

— _Nunca hemos tenido muchas para empezar._

— _¿Qué pasa si te digo que sí?_

— _Te explicaría cómo lo haremos, después nos sentaríamos a hablar con el resto, y estudiaríamos todos los posibles fallos, errores y circunstancias que puedan darse. Nos sentaríamos con Yō a revisar punto por punto cada paso del plan hasta que no queden dudas, pero no tienes que decidirlo ahora. Es una decisión difícil y entiendo que necesites tiempo para pensarlo, solo te pido que no lo discutas con nadie, no por ahora al menos. Y mientras lo decides, ve y visita a Yō, charla con él, estúdialo y decide si puedes confiar en él en una situación así._

— _Tú confías en él._

— _Yo confío en todos mis hombres, me son leales y los conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo me mienten y cuándo algo les molesta, pero soy un alfa. Los omega no confían de la misma forma y mantienen una guardia inconsciente cuando están cerca de uno. No puedo enviarte con él si tú no confías en él, ¿lo entiendes?_

— _Sí._

— _Entonces ve, sé que has hablado con él y sé que lo tratas con familiaridad, pero necesito que utilices tu instinto omega para decirme si podrá resistirse al influjo de Jin cuando se aleje de mi autoridad ya sea por lealtad a mí o por el afecto que te tiene._

 _Denki asintió con calma, antes marcharse lo miró por última vez._

— _Si hacemos esto, ¿sacaremos a todos?_

— _Solo un estúpido te contestaría que sí —respondió Bakugou inclinándose hacia él— La situación que hay en la Ciudadela es completamente diferente de la que había en la prisión. Los omega están en muy mal estado, no podrán luchar y sus alfa priorizaran su seguridad sobre todo, no será una batalla fácil, no será una victoria inmediata, perderemos a muchos, eso no puede evitarse, pero trataremos de minimizar las perdidas todo lo que se pueda. No te voy a mentir, es un plan peligroso, para ti, para Yō, para todos los que dejo atrás, pero si algo puedo prometerte es que iré tras de ti y haré todo lo que este en mi mano para sacarte de ahí._

 _La incertidumbre creció de forma imparable en su corazón, pese a ella Denki intentó sonreír._

— _Gracias por ser honesto, Kacchan —trató de marcharse, pero una mano lo aferró por la muñeca._

— _Mi nombre es Katsuki —dijo Bakugou mirándolo con calma_

— _Bonito nombre —dijo Denki—. Pero me gusta más Kacchan._

 _Bakugou sacudió la cabeza con lentitud._

— _Solo hay una persona a la que le permito usar ese nombre._

 _Denki sonrió, repentinamente enternecido._

— _En ese caso, Kat-su-ki, me voy a ofender porque no puede ser que hayan pasado meses hasta que te dignaras a decirme tu nombre._

 _Bakugou apartó el rostro antes de que Denki pudiera ver su expresión._

— _Anda, vete, Kirishima te estará esperando para comer._

[…]

Katsuki encontró el pañuelo junto al tronco de un árbol, olía a naranja, la inconfundible esencia de un omega.

—Tres días de ventaja —dijo Inasa cuando terminó de examinar la zona— Nos estamos acercando.

—Mantendremos el ritmo, no debemos alertar a Jin.

Su grupo asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

[...]

 _n/a_

 _Tengo varias notas sobre este capítulo y lo que sigue:_

 _Uno: Este capítulo tiene una de las últimas citas que remarqué del libro el Arte de la Guerra, el cual estuve ojeando una y otra vez durante la última parte porque el plan de Katsuki había sido mi plan desde que Izuku fue capturado. Me ha tomado muchísimo más de lo que creí llegar aquí y la verdad es que me ahorré un par de batallas para no perder de vista el panorama general._

 _Dos: Despídanse de Katsuki porque no lo volveremos a ver hasta dentro de un rato, un par de capítulos al menos. Me temo que volveremos un poco en el tiempo hasta el momento en que Izuku decidió ir a meterse a los aposentos del General y como fue que llegó con Neito y Hitoshi, también sabremos que fue de Hawks._

 _Tres: ¿Qué está pasando en Yuuei? Después de la batalla no sabemos que sucedió y no sabremos hasta verlos llegar me temo._

 _Cuatro: Siendo honesta iba a terminar el capítulo con la "traición" de Yō, y en el que seguía la batalla contra las bestias noumu y otras escenas, pero al final reestructure todo para que el plan de Katsuki quedara listo en un solo capítulo y así no se pusieran a maldecir su nombre hasta quedarse sin aire. Y de paso para que la integridad de la autora se mantuviera intacta._

 _Cinco: Dado que vamos a volver con Izuku voy a tomar unas tres semanas de pausa en BF para hacer el bosquejo general de los siguientes capítulos porque es momento de conocer por fin los planes del General que ya por ahí alguien ha ido tanteando con eso y de hecho alguien -en algun momento- hace unos quince capítulos hizo un comentario casual que resulto ser absolutamente cierto y que estoy esperando para compartirlo con el resto._

 _Seis: Junto con esa planeación, voy a adelantarte a mis otras historias, gracias por leerme. Saludos._


	40. Infiltración

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Sinopsis:** La suerte que hoy brilla tal vez no brille mañana. La desgracia que hoy se llora tal vez acabe mañana. No puedes saber el final si no terminas el viaje.

.

 **Capítulo 40: Infiltración**

Nadie lo detuvo en la entrada y una vez que estuvo dentro de los túneles Izuku disminuyo el paso y procuro moverse con soltura. Le latía el corazón con violencia y notaba la zona de las axilas húmeda. El esfuerzo de mantener su aroma bajo control le estaba generando un malestar físico indescriptible; tal vez no hubiera nadie que pudiera detectarlo, pero Izuku no pensaba arriesgarse.

Los soldados con los que se cruzó ni lo miraron, nadie le dirigió la palabra mientras avanzaba por los pasillos transitados. En su mente destellaban, con una viveza nacida de la repetición, los mapas que había tardado semanas en bosquejar: Cada túnel, cada entrada, cada nota escrita con prisa en el borde de la hoja.

El miedo de perderse, de tomar la entrada equivocada, no dejaba de asediarlo, se hacía presente cada vez que debía escoger un camino pero no dejo que la duda lo detuviera. Sabía que, si dudaba, si se detenía en cualquier intersección para cuestionarse la dirección, alguien le llamaría la atención. Así que siguió avanzando, con resolución, con la certeza de que sabía a dónde iba incluso si no era así.

El tiempo está en su contra.

Incluso si los guardias se rendían a la evidencia de que se habían equivocado al contar, Izuku estaba preparado para esconderse hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, después de todo su aspecto resaltaba entre el resto y existía la posibilidad de que alguien se acordara de él.

 _No pienses en eso, eso vendrá después, enfócate en seguir moviéndote._

Conforme se aleja de las zonas más transitadas los pasillos empiezan a vaciarse, el ambiente se enfría y las lámparas de aceite que iluminan cada sección van escaseando. Izuku es presa del pánico cuando finalmente abandona el último de los pasillos que conoce, esa zona es un espacio blanco en el dibujo que tiene en mente.

Pero no se detiene.

Con las manos temblando, con el sudor cubriendo espalda y cuello, Izuku sigue adelante. El pasillo es más largo que los anteriores y no se atreve a girarse para ver cuánto lleva porque puede ver a un soldado haciendo guardia en la intersección que hay adelante.

Conforme se acerca a la silueta la sangre que ruge en los oídos de Izuku acallan el sonido de sus pasos y sus pensamientos se alborotan.

 _Me han enviado para hacer una inspección_ , se dice y lo repite una y otra vez, en tonos distintos, tratando de imaginar cómo va a pronunciarlo con calma y sin titubear. _Me han enviado para hacer una inspección. No lo sé, tío. Hay un alboroto en las celdas inferiores. Alguien contó mal y solo quieren asegurarse de que no hay nadie suelto._

Se repite cada oración varias veces tratando de precisar el tono incrédulo y fastidiado que va a emplear. Imagina la conversación.

" _¿Qué haces aquí?"_ _dirá él y mi respuesta será "Me han enviado para hacer una inspección". Si me pregunta "¿Inspección de qué?" debo fingir ignorancia, enfadarme y decirle "No lo sé, tío. Hay un alboroto en las celdas inferiores, alguien contó mal y solo quieren asegurarse de que no hay nadie suelto"_. _Me dirá, "Aquí no ha pasado nadie", y tendré que insistir._

Tiene que apretar los dientes para no murmurar en voz alta.

De cerca descubre que el guardia está cómodamente sentado en una silla, aparentemente durmiendo. El alivio baña a Izuku y le permite respirar, aprovecha ese momento para estudiar la intersección.

No hay señalamientos o marcas, no hay más guardias que aquel que tiene detrás. Uno de los pasillos desciende y el otro termina en una puerta maciza de hoja doble.

 _¿Hacia dónde?_ No puede equivocarse y lo sabe. _Si me capturan…_

El pensamiento solo alimenta su miedo. El miedo que se revuelve con la paciencia de un depredador al acecho.

" _No seas un debilucho"_

Katsuki está afuera, luchando; el pensamiento lo hace tomar aire. Cierra los ojos y se concentra, no hay aroma o sonido que pueda indicarle el camino. Solo está él. _Y el guardia._ Solo entonces se da cuenta de que el hombre no se ha movido, sigue sentado con la cabeza echada hacia el frente y la máscara puesta. Izuku lo observa con cuidado, el pánico anterior se ha atenuado y le permite descubrir varios detalles que ha pasado por alto.

 _¿Está respirando?_

Estudia su pecho y sus hombros, ninguno se mueve. Reúne suficiente valor para acercarse, despacio por si tiene que echar a correr, extiende una mano trémula y lo pica en el brazo.

No hay movimiento.

El miedo lo abandona como si acabara de quitarse un pesado saco de encima, Izuku se acerca, lo pica de nuevo y su confianza regresa al ver que el guardia sigue sin moverse. Toma su muñeca - _tiene las manos frías-_ y trata de encontrarle el pulso, sin éxito.

Sin perder tiempo Izuku se arrodilla junto a él y empieza a buscar heridas visibles, algo que le indique la razón de su muerte, pero no hay nada. Quien lo haya matado se aseguró de no dejar rastro. Y sabe que fue un asesinato porque esa persona también se llevó sus llaves; la argolla en la pretina de su pantalón está vacía.

Izuku se aparta del cuerpo y vuelve a la intersección, esta vez no duda, toma el pasillo de la derecha, el que conduce hasta la puerta de hoja doble. Corre el último tramo y su alivio es inmenso al descubrir que nadie ha vuelto a colocar el cerrojo.

 _Se llevo las llaves_ , piensa y esa idea lo hace moverse, _alguien más está buscando algo_.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encuentra el descansillo de una escalera en forma de espiral amplia con peldaños de roca desgastados. En la pared de frente hay dos soportes, uno de ellos vacío y el otro con un candil que alcanza a iluminar los primeros tres escalones que suben y los tres que bajan.

 _¿Hacia dónde?_

Izuku se acerca a las escaleras que conducen al piso superior y se queda quieto tratando de detectar algún ruido, después inhala lentamente sin encontrar nada. Repite la acción en la otra sección con el mismo resultado.

¿ _Hacia dónde?_

Piensa en los esclavos, atrapados bajo tierra en celdas oscuras, y eso lo lleva a moverse. Desciende por los escalones negros con una mano deslizándose por la pared de roca fría, tratando de no tropezar, hasta llegar a otro descansillo con una puerta cerrada y el candil apoyado en el soporte de piedra.

Empuja la puerta y nada.

 _El intruso no está aquí_.

Está girándose para seguir bajando cuando las sombras que hay en la escalera se mueven y antes de que pueda reaccionar tiene a la sombra sobre él, haciendo presión contra su cuello y hombros.

No consigue ver a su atacante, solo oye esa voz oculta en las tinieblas, un timbre elegante que no parece tener prisa. El miedo de Izuku se dispara, lucha con la fuerza nacida del pánico, pero la persona que lo sujeta es más alta, más fuerte, y ni siquiera parece esforzarse para contenerlo.

—Sigue luchando, amigo, y me veré obligado a romperte el cuello —la amenaza paraliza a Izuku—. Eso es.

—No soy uno de ellos —dice Izuku en un murmullo ahogado.

—Shhh, muchacho, esto terminará rápido.

—El General —gruñe Izuku notando la cara caliente, la respiración irregular— el… él miente.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Las bestias… control… el control…

Eso consigue que la presión sobre su cuello se afloje lo suficiente para respirar de nuevo. Izuku tose y se revuelve.

—¿Qué control? —pregunta la voz sin soltarlo— ¡¿Qué control?!

—Sobre las bestias —responde Izuku con voz entrecortada—. El control sobre las bestias.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

—Suéltame —traga saliva y se aclara la garganta— suéltame y te lo diré.

Hay una larga pausa en la que Izuku lucha por aclarar su mente, por buscar una escapatoria; cuando finalmente el brazo que lo sujeta se retira, la fuerza de sus rodillas le falla. Cae sin dejar de toser, luchando por tragar aire.

—Habla —dice la silueta oculta entre las sombras— ¿cómo las controla?

Izuku no deja de toser, el miedo late en su interior y lo hace consciente del peligro que tiene enfrente. La posibilidad de fracaso aclara su mente.

 _Calma, Izuku, tienes que calmarte._

—Si te lo digo tienes que prometer dejarme ir.

—¿Para qué puedas ir corriendo a delatarme?

—No soy uno de ellos.

—Ya lo dijiste, y sin embargo sigo sin entender qué significa eso.

—Significa que mataste a un guardia, robaste sus llaves, entraste aquí sin permiso. Al igual que yo. No me interesa qué te trajo aquí, no voy a delatarte. No soy leal al General ni a sus hombres. Si te olvidas de que me viste aquí, yo me olvidaré de ti.

La sombra lo estudia, tiene ojos suspicaces y una expresión imperturbable.

—¿Quién eres?

—No hay tiempo para presentaciones, ¿tenemos un trato o no?

—Dependerá de lo que tengas que decir.

Apenas lo oye Izuku se obliga a levantarse. Le duele el cuello, los hombros y la tráquea, pero desestima la sensación enfocándose en sus opciones.

—¿Y bien? —dice la sombra.

—Usa una droga —responde Izuku

—¿Qué droga?

—No estoy seguro.

—Es decir que me has mentido —gruñe la sombra dando un paso al frente.

Solo que ya no es una sombra, la luz ilumina sus rasgos elegantes: Pelo corto de una tonalidad dorada, afilados ojos, cejas rubias tupidas y una expresión inescrutable. Lo más sorprendente son las alas rojas que sobresalen de su espalda.

—No, no te mentí —dice Izuku apartándose de él y tratando de no echarse a temblar— no sé cómo la hace, pero sé que la usa para mantenerlas bajo control.

—Tu respuesta no es suficiente. ¿Qué droga?, ¿cómo la prepara?, ¿cómo funciona?

—Si me dejas trabajar tal vez pueda encontrar la respuesta.

—No lo creo, amigo.

—¡Espera! —Izuku retrocede cuando lo ve dar un paso al frente y extiende ambas manos hacia él— Podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí o podemos trabajar juntos.

—¿Por qué trabajaría contigo?

—Porque el General es nuestro enemigo.

La sombra sigue mirándolo con sus ojos duros.

—Bien —dice— pero si intentas algo, te mataré.

—Hecho.

—Ahora qué.

—¿Has intentado abrir la puerta?

—Probé con todas las llaves que tomé del guardia, planeaba forzar la cerradura cuando te oí bajar.

—Oh, bien, pues hazlo —se aparta mientras el hombre se arrodilla para estudiar el cerrojo—. ¿Sabes a dónde conducen las escaleras superiores?

—A la oficina del General, el despacho de Kurogiri, y una sala de reuniones, pero la vigilancia es constante. Se supone que aquí abajo están las habitaciones del General y su oficina privada.

—Es un inicio.

—Inicio de qué… ¿qué buscas?

—Información principalmente, un laboratorio tal vez, ¿y tú?

—He venido a matar a alguien.

El corazón de Izuku salta hasta su garganta y el deseo de echar a correr es abrumador.

—No a ti —dice la sombra notando su incomodidad— así que deja de temblar.

—¿Y entonces a quién?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Al hijo del General? —Izuku soporta la brusca mirada de la sombra sin parpadear— ¿Qué? ¿no esperabas que adivinara? Dijiste a alguien, no al General. Y si viniste hasta aquí entonces esa persona pertenece a su círculo personal: Su hijo y su mano derecha. Dudo que te hayas colado hasta aquí para eliminar a su mano derecha. Eso solo deja a su hijo. También podría ser que me has mentido y en realidad has venido a buscar algo, lo cual tiene sentido si consideras que intentaste entrar aquí aunque era obvio que el hijo del General no estaba dentro.

—Eres bastante astuto para ser un salvaje.

—Detesto esa palabra: Salvaje, sugiere que no somos civilizados cuando en realidad simplemente somos diferentes. Es todo.

—No hay porque ofenderse, ustedes nos llaman demonios.

—Yo no, y de hecho me gustaría saber tu nombre para no tener que referirme a ti como _'hey, tú'_

Su monologo se interrumpe cuando el pestillo de la puerta salta.

—En ese caso —dice la sombra al levantarse— puedes llamarme Hawks.

—Y yo soy Izuku.

Avanzan uno tras otro llevando el candil en lo alto. La luz amarilla revela una habitación larga. Tiene los elementos de una oficina saturada y la cama al fondo indica que el dueño suele trabajar hasta tarde. Hay un escritorio inmenso con decenas de papeles, notas y libros mal apilados, y junto a él, estantes altísimos exhiben colecciones de libros y frascos.

Izuku procura no tocar nada mientras sus ojos barren la zona.

—¿Qué esperas? —dice Hawks

Izuku se mueve hacia los estantes ignorando aquellos que están llenos de libros; centra su atención en los que exhiben distintos tipos de frascos. En el centro de uno hay una botella grande llena de un líquido transparente, al abrirlo descubre que se trata de alcohol.

Sin perder tiempo Izuku vacía el contenido en sus manos y lo esparce hasta que está seguro de que el aroma a menta ha quedado mitigado, entonces devuelve el frasco a su lugar y cuando se da vuelta descubre que Hawks lo mira.

—¿Qué haces?

—Soy precavido —dice Izuku apartándose de él antes de volver al escritorio donde empieza a revolver los papeles. Hojea el contenido de los libros, la mayoría de ellos son volúmenes médicos y los aparta para revisar el escritorio— entonces, ¿qué estás buscando?

—Mensajes, informes, cualquier cosa sobre la aldea Ishiyama.

—Aquí hay varias cartas —y le extiende todas las hojas sueltas que encuentra en uno de los cajones— tal vez alguna tenga lo que estás buscando.

Mientras Hawks comienza a revisar los papeles, Izuku sigue examinando el escritorio. En el segundo cajón de la izquierda encuentra una caja pequeña, dentro hay una bolsita de tela con varios viales llenos de un polvo granulado de color blanco, otros de color rojo, y por último negro. Bajo ellos hay un libro que Izuku procede a estudiar sin perder tiempo.

El libro es en realidad un diario, cada página tiene largas anotaciones hechas con una letra elegante y diminuta, el cuaderno está lleno de principio a fin con descripciones detalladas, preguntas y teorías; es la muestra clara de una personalidad cuidadosa, trabajadora y metódica. Izuku quiere leerlo de principio a fin, quiere hojearlo y estudiarlo con calma, pero se traga el deseo de empezar desde el principio y procede a pasar páginas a gran velocidad.

Su corazón se estremece cuando su periferia alcanza a leer un párrafo en particular:

 _Por fin, después de años de fracasos, creo que he encontrado una respuesta para elaborar el suero beta. Si mi teoría es correcta el ciclo estará completo._

Con el corazón en la garganta Izuku sigue leyendo y cada palabra es una roca en su pecho, el miedo en su interior se sacude con violencia y lo único en lo que puede pensar es ' _no'_. Una negación inútil.

—Mierda —la exclamación lo sobresalta— Hijo de puta —Hawks alza los ojos y lo mira, su expresión rabiosa se desvanece— ¿Estás llorando?

Aterrado, Izuku descubre que tiene los ojos húmedos y ha perdido todo el control sobre su aroma. La habitación entera está saturada con la esencia de la menta amarga, una representación clara de su miedo, indetectable para Hawks, pero indiscutiblemente presente para Izuku. Entonces comprende su error.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿Qué?

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —coloca todas las cartas sueltas entre las hojas del libro y aferra la bolsita donde los viales de cristal tintinean al chocar entre sí, se aparta del escritorio y pone rumbo a la puerta, pero Hawks lo detiene apenas pasa a su lado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No tiene que saber que estuvimos aquí, solo deja eso. Déjalo tal y como estaba. Me llevaré simplemente la-

El resto de la palabra se corta cuando Hawks gira la cabeza hacia la puerta como si acabara de detectar algo.

—Alguien viene.

Izuku se tensa; aunque se esfuerza no consigue oír nada más que el rugido de la sangre en sus oídos. Sigue a Hawks cuando este se encamina hacia la puerta, desde ahí puede oír el murmullo incoherente de voces que provienen de las escaleras superiores. Se miran y en silencioso acuerdo salen cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Siendo que las voces se oyen desde arriba, ambos bajan después de dejar el candil en el soporte junto a la puerta.

Hawks baja primero con Izuku detrás, avanzan deprisa por los escalones iluminados, pero cuando la luz del candil deja de alcanzarlos Izuku se ve obligado a reducir su marcha hasta que choca con Hawks, quien se ha detenido.

—¿Y dónde está? —pregunta una voz en tono fastidiado e Izuku tiene que interponerse en el camino de Hawks cuando este da la impresión de querer subir otra vez.

—El General se encuentra ocupado, he mandado a buscarlo —los pasos se acercan y el murmullo de voces se aclara— Esperaremos por él.

—No tengo tiempo para esperar a mi padre —dice la primera voz— tengo un esclavo que interrogar.

Los pasos se detienen.

—Has dicho que enviaste a Masukyura a las jaulas.

—Quería entretenerse con el omega así que lo deje, a quien me interesa interrogar es al alfa —el tintineo de las llaves rebota en las paredes de roca—. Quiero saber cómo rayos consiguió quedarse atrás. Hay un guardia que asegura que falta uno de los esclavos, y quiero saber si es cierto.

—El conteo lo dirá —dice la segunda voz al tiempo que el cerrojo de la puerta vuelve a escucharse.

—Ya veremos, pero no he venido por eso, ¿qué pasó con el pajarraco?

—Eludió a sus guardias y nadie sabe dónde está, pero no te preocupes por eso. Eventualmente aparecerá y tendrá que explicarse.

—¡Bah!, sin importar lo que diga ha comprometido la posición del Coronel Nezu, mi padre-

El resto de la frase se pierde cuando la puerta se cierra, solo entonces Izuku se atreve a susurrar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a matarlo. Fue él… fue el responsable.

—¿Y qué vas a ganar luchando ahora? —gruñe Izuku sin quitarse del camino— nada, ellos son dos y cuando llegue el General serán tres.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Tienes razón, supongo que solo importas tú y tu venganza, ¿cierto? Lo matarás y serás completamente feliz. Que se pudran las consecuencias y las personas que van a tener que pagar por tu imprudencia.

—Merece morir.

—¿Y merece que arriesgues todo lo que tienes por él? —cuando Hawks no responde Izuku se apresura a empujarlo— Baja, vamos, baja. Hay que salir de aquí. El General ya viene.

Tras una larga pausa Hawks se da la vuelta y desciende, Izuku lo sigue tratando de no tropezar con los escalones a oscuras. Las escaleras parecen interminables y al final encuentran otras dos puertas alumbradas por otro candil. Las llaves del guardia abren una de ellas, pero no la otra.

—Por aquí —dice Izuku alejándose por el pasillo.

—¿A dónde?

—Debo buscar a mis amigos.

—¿Sabes al menos dónde están?

—Han dicho en la jaula, Shinsou me contó que se encontraba en los pisos inferiores, cerca de dónde las bestias descansan, ¿qué piensas hacer tú?

—Volver y fingir que me he perdido.

—¡Por aquí!

El grito proviene de algún punto detrás de ellos, cuando se giran ven a dos guardias corriendo en su dirección. La reacción de Izuku es echar a correr, pero la de Hawks es dar media vuelta y enfrentarse a sus perseguidores. Se mueve a una velocidad impresionante y consigue reducir a sus atacantes sin esfuerzo.

—Supongo que eso arruina mi plan —dice Hawks enderezándose entre los dos cuerpos inconscientes.

—¡Vamos! —grita Izuku

Descienden por los caminos mal iluminados que zigzaguean bajo tierra, oyen las voces de sus perseguidores detrás acercándose a cada momento.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —pregunta Izuku sin dejar de correr.

—Volver con Nezu, si le entrego la prueba de que fue el hijo del General quien ordeno la ejecución de Ishiyama entonces podrá convencer a otros de luchar, pero tenemos que irnos ya. Salir de inmediato.

—No me iré sin mis amigos.

—Bueno, tal vez lo mejor sea separarnos. Así al menos uno de nosotros saldrá.

—En ese caso te daré esto —dice Izuku deteniéndose, y antes de entregarle la bolsita con los viales de vidrio, extrae tres de su interior, uno de cada color los cuales guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón— y esto.

Abre el libro, pasa las hojas y procede a arrancar una de las páginas.

—Busca al ejército de Yuuei y pide hablar con el Príncipe, o con Shota Aizawa, entonces dáselo en mano.

—¿El Príncipe?, ¿el chico alto con una cicatriz en la cara?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Lo he visto.

—¿Dónde?, no, no hay tiempo. Escucha, entrégaselo y dile que a cambio te ayude a conseguir una audiencia con el jefe bárbaro. Y cuando estés frente a él dile que Yagi fue capturado, dile que Otsuka sigue vivo.

—¿Quién?

—Si lo haces ten por seguro que los bárbaros aceptaran luchar con tu gente. Y si necesitas ayuda busca a Shoji. Trabaja en la prisión de la Ciudadela, nuestro santo y seña es "Este ha sido un Banquete Oscuro", así sabrá que puede confiar en ti.

—¡Alto!

El grito los hace reaccionar, sin despedirse Izuku se marcha mientras Hawks se queda atrás para encargarse de los guardias.

Abajo el aroma de las bestias es inconfundible, Izuku lo usa para guiarse por los pasillos laberinticos hasta llegar a una sala inmensa con decenas de jaulas. Sin perder tiempo toma una de las bolsas de viaje que encuentra colgadas en un poste de madera y procede a meter dentro el diario y algunos odres de agua.

Izuku rebusca entre los estantes que contienen las sillas de montura y las correas, ahí encuentra varios frascos llenos con un líquido rojizo. Recordando el contenido del diario, Izuku toma uno y se encamina hacia la jaula más cercana.

La bestia que está ahí ruge y presiona su cabeza contra los barrotes, Izuku remueve el tapón y vierte un poco de la fragancia en sus manos.

El morro de la bestia se sacude.

Con mucha lentitud Izuku extiende una mano y toca la nariz húmeda que sobresale de los barrotes, el aroma a leche dulce que brota de sus manos lo asquea pero aparta la repulsión para repetir el proceso con otras dos monturas y guiarlas lentamente por la sala.

Avanzan entre los pasillos llenos de jaulas, entran en una sala inmensa con un túnel de salida que Izuku ignora mientras salen por otro de los pasillos laterales sin dejar de buscar. Hasta que lo huele: El aroma de Shinsou, denso y oscuro, transmitiendo furia y dolor.

[…]

 _Todo sucede demasiado rápido. La montura de Hitoshi cae, lo hace en cámara lenta aunque sabe que no sucede así._

 _En el futuro Izuku siempre recordará ese momento: El grito de Neito cuando la montura de Hitoshi se desplomó, el cuerpo de Hitoshi inmóvil, la silueta de Neito alejándose en el túnel._

 _Tenía el torso pegado contra el lomo de la bestia, sus piernas apretaban la silla de montar y sus manos aferraban el largo pelaje como único soporte. Sentía que se resbalaba hacia la izquierda y la respuesta automática de su cuerpo fue tratar de inclinarse a la derecha._

 _La flecha que cayó sobre ellos lo hizo a centímetros de su costado, en el hueco entre su torso y brazo, tan cerca que incluso perforo su uniforme. Su montura se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros emitiendo un rugido de dolor, Izuku se aferró con más fuerza en un intento por no caer._

 _El animal se sacudió, otra flecha se clavó en su costado provocando que el animal se desplomara; ambos cayeron sobre la pierna de Izuku._

 _El peso de ambos cuerpos se concentró especialmente sobre su rodilla. Izuku sintió el crujido que lanzó un coletazo de dolor hasta su cerebro, el dolor fue tan atroz que su mente se sumió en una negrura impenetrable._

[…]


	41. Delirio

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Sinopsis:** Si algo puede decirse del miedo, es su capacidad para hundir al ser humano en una espiral sin fin.

.

 **Capítulo 41: Delirio**

El miedo canta con tal fuerza que lo siente pulsar en la punta de sus dedos. Un miedo primitivo y feroz. Un miedo aplastante. El miedo forma parte de él, una capa protectora, un instinto de supervivencia tan arraigado que le ha permitido sobrevivir hasta ese momento.

El instinto le grita correr y esconderse, pero sus piernas no le responden.

El alfa es inmenso, tan grande como una montaña y con un aroma tan imponente que paraliza. Sigue viéndolo frente a él, de un tamaño colosal, alzándose hasta alcanzar el cielo. Y sus manos gigantescas se cierran sobre su garganta impidiéndole respirar.

La voracidad en sus ojos y su expresión de animal inmisericorde avivan su miedo como hojarasca al alcance del fuego. El alfa abre la boca y lo devora, su boca es un abismo insondable por el que cae sin dejar de gritar.

¿Cómo es que llegó ahí?

¿Está muerto?

El dolor recorre su cuerpo mientras él flota en un mar oscuro.

En la inconsciencia, la mente de Izuku entra en pánico.

[…]

 _Está girándose para seguir bajando por las escaleras cuando las sombras que hay en la escalera se mueven y antes de que pueda reaccionar tiene a la sombra sobre él, sujetando su cuello. La sombra es sólida y aterradora, presiona contra su cuello, ahogándolo._

— _Ahora te pondré a dormir —dice la sombra sin que su voz titubee._

 _Y el miedo de Izuku estalla hasta dejar sus piernas débiles. La presión crece, el aire se acaba y el mundo es una negrura vasta._

[…]

El alfa es aterrador e imponente, con un aroma denso y asfixiante. Lo tiene frente a él, elevándose hacia el cielo mientras esboza una sonrisa maníaca. Izuku corre, se aleja por los pasillos laberinticos, pero en lugar de perseguirlo el alfa se alza sobre las paredes de su prisión sin dejar de reírse.

—¡Mi día de suerte —dice— otro omega para jugar!

Una mano monstruosa lo sujeta como si fuera un caramelo en la mano de un niño, Izuku trata de aferrarse a los dedos gigantescos, pero termina cayendo hacia la boca que se abre bajo él. Su grito es ahogado por la estruendosa risa que resuena en la oscuridad.

En la inconsciencia, Izuku recuerda.

[…]

— _La respuesta a por qué estoy aquí y por qué vine hasta aquí están íntimamente relacionadas, aunque son independientes entre sí._

 _Se sienta frente Yagi con la espalda recta y las piernas cruzadas, el hombre lo mira con la misma expresión calmada de siempre. Parece compuesto y completo pese a su aspecto frágil._

— _Bueno —pregunta Izuku— ¿por qué viniste aquí?_

— _Todo empezó cuando los cazadores volvieron con la noticia de que habían encontrado un nido sukabenja vacío._

— _¿Qué es un sukabenja?_

— _Es el nombre que le damos a las bestias del desierto que tienen seis patas, cazan en manadas y suelen crear colonias inmensas. Nuestra gente suele cuidarse de ellos cuando descienden al desierto._

— _Si son tan peligrosas, ¿por qué bajan?_

— _Usualmente preferimos cazar en la Pradera donde los peligros son menores, pero en el invierno la vida en las montañas suele ser difícil y para mantener el calor en nuestros hogares solemos usar a los wamu._

— _¿Wamu?_

— _Gusanos de arena, viven bajo tierra y sirven de alimento para el resto de las criaturas que pululan en el desierto. Su carne es suave y nutritiva, y la grasa de su cuerpo arde durante mucho tiempo lo cual es excelente para mantener fuego dentro de las casas._

— _Entonces, ¿los cazadores encontraron el nido vacío mientras cazaban a estos gusanos?_

— _Así es. Debes entender que los sukabenja son territoriales, abandonar un nido sin dejar rastro no es algo que hayan hecho nunca por eso la noticia resultó sorprendente y alarmante. Más aún cuando semanas después encontraron un segundo nido._

— _¿Eso alarmó a la gente?_

— _Por supuesto, nuestras tribus son supersticiosas. Los cambios inexplicables siempre son motivo de murmullos junto al fuego, y casi siempre se considera como una señal catastrófica, así que envíe a mis cazadores a inspeccionar la zona mientras otros quemaron ofrendas para apaciguar a los dioses._

— _¿Funcionó?_

— _Podría decirse que sí, no hubo más nidos vacíos, pero eso no ofreció respuesta alguna a por qué los otros habían desaparecido._

— _¿Qué hiciste?_

— _Nada durante un tiempo hasta que la noticia de otro nido vacío se dio a conocer. Habían pasado años desde el último, la gente volvió a quemar ofrendas hasta que la gente decidió olvidarlo._

— _¿Cuántos nidos fueron en total?_

— _Cuatro o cinco espaciados a lo largo de ocho años, pero es posible que hubiera más. No lo sé. Los míos no suelen adentrarse demasiado en el desierto, no a menos que sea necesario._

— _Pero tú querías averiguar qué había pasado, ¿no es así?_

— _Por supuesto._

— _¿Y lo hiciste?_

— _No podía dedicar recursos y hombres a una simple corazonada, tenía que hacerlo por mi cuenta aunque no podía irme y abandonar a mi tribu. Me pase cinco años entrenando al que sería mi reemplazo, lo hice en secreto porque en las montañas no existe el sistema de sucesión. El joven Mirio demostró ser un alumno excelente y un líder capaz, solo a él le confíe mi plan de adentrarme en el desierto a investigar la causa de los nidos vacíos. Le dije que trataría de volver, pero ambos sabíamos que era una posibilidad remota._

— _¿Descubriste algo?_

— _Solo arena y sol, pero seguí adelante y eventualmente llegué a la pared de piedra._

— _Y entonces te capturaron._

— _No de inmediato, tuve tiempo para conocer la situación en Hosu y supe ahí que el General tenía el control sobre las bestias noumu, de alguna forma había trasladado los nidos hasta los túneles de su Ciudadela. Subí a las montañas a investigar y habría muerto ahí si el General no hubiera encontrado._

— _¿Por qué te dejo vivir?_

— _Ya te dije. Una vez le perdone la vida._

[…]

Su corazón late, el miedo se expande, y todo lo que su cerebro consigue hacer es recordar una y otra vez la amenaza del alfa, su poder y altura. Es inmenso y aterrador y durante una fracción de segundo, mientras Izuku se debate en su agarre, la idea de que moriría por su mano se convierte en una certeza clara.

—¡Otro omega para jugar!

Lo dice con sus ojos feroces, exhibiendo una sonrisa bestial, y aferrando su cuello con manos inmisericordes. Izuku quiere huir y por alguna razón siempre termina volviendo a él, su cerebro da vueltas en el mismo bucle, atrapado en el miedo y la incertidumbre. Y cada vez es devorado y aplastado por manos bestiales.

En la inconciencia, Izuku llora.

[…]

 _Las palabras, escritas en letra elegante, están grabadas a fuego en su mente. El dolor crece conforme las lee, cada una es una roca en su pecho._

" _Ha tomado años, tal vez demasiados, pero estamos a días de comenzar con la segunda fase de mi plan. No hay equivocación posible, todo encaja a la perfección. Mi lógica es absoluta: Los emparejamientos maximizan la posibilidad de embarazos que llegan a término y proveen de un cuidador para cada omega. La sangre de los cachorros vivos se procesa para la fabricación del suero alfa y una vez que dejan de servir sus restos se utilizan en la creación del suero que controla a los noumu. Y la alta concentración de feromonas omega atrae a estas bestias creando una barrera protectora contra ataques externos. Es un ciclo completo"._

" _Cuando los omega terminen de ser funcionales y perezcan, el vínculo asegura que el alfa entrará en estado feral, especialmente si lo incentivamos. Y es aquí donde mi trabajo demuestra una vez más su congruencia. La sangre de un alfa feral es la última pieza del rompecabezas, con ella el suero beta se vuelve mortífero. Es la naturaleza, todo beta debe someterse y es lógico que sea ante el poder y la violencia del género alfa. Cada uno asume el papel que le corresponde"._

" _Me ha tomado años llegar a este momento, largas noches de fracasos y tropiezos, pero estamos cerca. Una vez que conquistemos Yuuei y repliquemos el proceso, ni las islas ni los bárbaros tendrán la fuerza para contraatacar, y cuando comprendan mi visión, moldearemos este mundo como corresponde"._

" _La emoción del momento es indescriptible y es una lástima que no pueda regocijarme en ella, aún hay trabajo que hacer, aún hay peligros que amenazan mi plan. La Bestia es uno de ellos, ¿cómo es que su grupo ha logrado resistir el suero alfa?"_

" _Está pregunta me atormenta. No puede ser inmunidad, no, eso atenta contra la propia naturaleza, así que antes de partir hacia Yuuei debo averiguar cómo lo hace. Y si mis sospechas resultan ser ciertas tendré que empezar a investigar la creación de un suero omega."_

" _El grupo omega sigue siendo mi punto débil"_

[…]

El alfa es inmenso y sus manos se cierran sobre su garganta.

—¡Mi día de suerte! ¡otro omega para jugar!

Y el miedo lanza a su mente en una espiral sin control.

En la inconsciencia, Izuku añora.

[…]

— _No te voy a dar una caracola, Deku —dice Katsuki con firmeza e Izuku experimenta por segunda vez en su vida el dolor de la decepción._

No, por supuesto que no, _piensa,_ no tengo flores para ti. No tengo algo que compartir contigo.

— _Tampoco voy a cortar una flor para ti, esas cosas se mueren._

No, por supuesto que no, _se dice tratando de contener el llanto._

 _Quiere decirle que lo entiende, que es lógico. Quiere explicarle que es perfectamente comprensible. Pero las palabras no brotan porque en el fondo de su corazón había guardado una esperanza, porque aún sin promesas había creído posible lo que evidentemente no lo era. Si pudiera hablar trataría de fingir que la declaración no acaba de destrozarlo, pero tiene la boca seca y no consigue explicarse. Entonces Katsuki lo está arrastrando hasta el claro para después obligarlo a agacharse junto a él._

— _Aquí plantaremos un campo —dice Katsuki con la misma determinación que usa para luchar y aprender._

 _Todo él siempre ha sido decisión y voluntad._

— _Me iré —dice Katsuki señalando los brotes de flores recién plantados— así que no voy a darte una flor que va a morirse en una semana. Plantaremos un campo. Podrás venir todos los días. Se expandirán a lo largo de toda esta zona. Y siempre que las veas te acordarás… cuando las veas pensarás…_

 _Izuku lo mira y su corazón crece junto con su sonrisa._

— _Me acordaría de ti aunque no tuviera ni una sola flor azul, Katsuki._

Me acordaría de ti aunque no te tuviera conmigo.

 _Y es asombroso como la felicidad de ese momento -la dulzura de ese recuerdo- se ve interrumpida por el hombre que embiste hacia ellos._

[…]

Izuku despierta en un suelo que huele a podredumbre y romero, su consciencia trae consigo el dolor que destella en su mente con el mismo filo que una espada. Está ciego y roto y quiere gritar.

Pero no lo hace, aprieta los dientes y se traga el grito que comprime su pecho.

Pese a la neblina que cubre su mente, Izuku se obliga a abrir los ojos. Parpadea y el mundo adquiere una claridad brillante. El mundo es amarillo y negro, las sombras se apartan ante las ondulaciones de la luz que proviene de los candiles y todo a su alrededor parece infinitamente muerto.

Incluso Hitoshi.

El pensamiento lo hace moverse. Izuku se endereza apretando los dientes y después gime de dolor cuando se sienta. Sigue vestido con el uniforme negro pero no necesita ver su rodilla para saber que está hinchada, la siente inmensa del tamaño de un melón, caliente y punzante.

Pese al dolor y a la agonía que supone mover el cuerpo, Izuku se arrastra la distancia que lo separa de Hitoshi y le tienta las manos _-frías-,_ las muñecas _-quietas-,_ hasta que se inclina para oír su corazón.

 _Late_.

El alivio lo inunda y la única razón por la cual no llora es por la presencia que permanece al otro lado de la reja, aquella que se ha mantenido quieta y que Izuku ha procurado ignorar desde que despertara. Ahora que está sentado, que sabe que Hitoshi sigue vivo, Izuku toma aire, espesa su aroma hasta convertirlo en una coraza protectora, y alza los ojos para enfrentarse al General.

—Sálvalo —dice Izuku sin perder tiempo, consciente del peligro en el que se encuentra y listo para jugar con todas las cartas de su mano.

—Es un esclavo —responde el General con una voz calmada y fría— de esos tengo muchos.

—Como este ninguno, no tienes a ninguno cuyo omega escapara pese al vínculo.

—No importa.

—Yo creo que sí, un alfa no puede marcharse sin su omega, el vínculo no se lo permite, y todos creen que sucede lo mismo con un omega, ¿es así?, ¿o este par es diferente del resto? ¿y si lo es por qué?

—¿Por qué me señalas una falla que podrías aprovechar en tu beneficio?

—Tienes un suero que controla al grupo alfa, un suero que destruye al grupo beta, pero no tienes control ni poder sobre el grupo omega. Nada más que el vínculo que los une a su alfa y los cachorros que les arrebatas, pero si ellos deciden huir ¿podrás impedirlo?, la duda te carcome. Lo escribiste en tu diario. Yo no necesito guardar un secreto que ya sabes, necesito que lo salves a él.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Es mi amigo y es mi culpa que este aquí.

—Eres osado, muchacho. Me sorprende. De los tuyos ninguno consigue soportar mi presencia.

E Izuku se echa a temblar cuando la poderosa esencia alfa se intensifica, crece en una advertencia muda. Un desafío claro.

" _No seas un debilucho"_

Su respuesta es encogerse, mantenerse quieto con una mano sobre Hitoshi para conservar la calma. El sueño de encontrar a Kastuki le da valor y el recuerdo de Yagi le proporciona calma.

" _Ten cuidado, Izuku"_ dijo Yagi _"el General podría descubrirte apenas te acerques"_

Pero es demasiado tarde para ocultarse e Izuku tiene claro que su prioridad es mantener a Hitoshi vivo.

—Si no supiera quién eres —dice Izuku con el miedo amargando su aroma— el miedo me habría comido vivo, pero sé que eres Akio Otsuka, sé de donde vienes y sé de dónde obtienes todos los sueros.

El aroma a romero se sacude, la ira se lee en la pesadez del mismo.

—Has hablado con Yagi, ¿no es así? Eres el beta desaparecido, solo que no eres beta, y tampoco eres el alfa perdido. Te huelo, muchacho, y jamás en mi vida habría creído que tendría el placer de encontrar un omega interesante. Creo que voy a conservarte.

—¿Salvaras a Hitoshi?

—Supongo que podemos arreglarlo.

Y el general sonríe, su gesto es abierto y confiando pero su aroma lo desmiente.

Aunque tiembla, Izuku mantiene sus ojos fijos en el General.

 _Vive, Hitoshi, vive otro día para luchar de nuevo._

[…]


	42. Secreto

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Notas:** Hola, ¿hay alguien por aquí? Primero que nada una disculpa. No había podido actualizar aquí porque subir el capítulo requiere un poco más de tiempo que en las otras plataformas así que lo fui dejando y para cuando me di cuenta llevamos tres capítulos de atraso. Pero ya los subí. Ahora los dejo leer.

.

 **Sinopsis:** Tres personas pueden guardar un secreto si dos de ellas están muertas - Benjamín Franklin.

.

 **Capítulo 42: Secreto**

Sentada en el pasto, en la zona más alejada de los jardines principales, Mina almuerza en silencio junto a la pequeña placa de madera enterrada en la tierra y escondida de ojos curiosos.

No espera compañía y por esa razón su sorpresa es palpable cuando un hombrecillo se abre paso entre los matorrales hasta detenerse al verla. El Coronel Nezu viste como siempre, sin el uniforme del ejército algo que lo hace parecer tan inofensivo como su apariencia sugiere.

—Hola, Mina.

—Buenos días, Coronel.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Lo mismo podría decir de usted, señor.

—He venido a presentar mis respetos, estoy seguro de que tú también.

—Sí, también me gusta almorzar aquí.

—Un poco inusual. Tenía entendido que los soldados almuerzan en el tercer edificio cerca de las murallas.

—Solo voy cuando Mashirao me acompaña.

—Ya veo, y si mal no recuerdo el joven Ojiro ha sido asignado como asistente temporal de Mukade.

—El mismo se ofreció, necesita algo con lo que distraerse.

—¿Y tú no?

—No podría olvidar nada de lo que ha pasado ni aunque lo intentara.

—Los malos recuerdos nos persiguen y solo enfrentándolos encontraremos la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Mina asiente mientras sus ojos vuelven a caer sobre la placa. En ella alguien ha grabado el símbolo de un árbol.

—Es una lástima que no pudiéramos ofrecerle un entierro digno. Debería tener una tumba allá afuera, una placa que le recuerde al mundo todo lo que hizo por él.

—Kamui era una persona discreta, amaba la naturaleza y la calma, estoy seguro de que estará más cómodo en un lugar como este.

—Pero nadie recordará su nombre.

—Claro que lo harán. Recordaremos a Kamui con orgullo, como alguien que luchó por la verdad y que arriesgó su vida por evitar una guerra. Y recordaremos a Shinji Nishiya, aquel que fue marcado como traidor y que renunció a su pasado a fin de traer la justicia para su gente.

Cuando mira la placa, Mina no ve el dibujo del árbol o los detalles de la misma, su mente está lejos, evocando el día de la emboscada y el grito de Kamui al ser atravesado por un cuchillo.

—No pudimos salvarlo —dice— estuvimos ahí y no pudimos evitarlo.

—Si estamos asumiendo culpa entonces la mía fue no tratar de convencerlo de quedarse.

—Kamui quería luchar.

—Y también era consciente del riesgo que asumía.

—Pero…

—No, muchacha, no asumas culpas que no te corresponden. Era imposible que pudieras haberlo salvado, estuviste ahí y sobreviviste. Trajiste su cuerpo hasta aquí, y es gracias a ti y a los soldados que iban contigo que ahora él puede descansar en casa.

—Esta no fue su casa.

—Esta es la casa de todos aquellos que lo han perdido todo.

El pecho de Mina se contrae y el dolor la golpea como si fuera la primera vez.

—Kamui —dice Nezu— también lo perdió todo.

—No es igual.

—Claro que no, pero debes entender que no eres la única a quien la crueldad del General ha tocado. Hawks te diría lo mismo.

—¿El Capitán Hawks?

—Al igual que Kamui, Hawks renunció a su nombre y a la lealtad que pudo haber sentido por el General. La única diferencia entre ellos es que Hawks aceptó quedarse aquí y ayudar, aunque no fue fácil. Y con ellos ha habido otros. Algunos huyeron a Overhaul y otros más han sido cazados cuando decidieron pregonar la injusticia de la que se vieron objeto.

—Siempre creí que el General era justo.

—Es justo cuando las cosas avanzan según su dictamen, pero no fue su benevolencia la que puso a Hosu bajo su control. Tú aún eres joven y tal vez no lo recuerdes, en el pasado Hosu estaba dividida en distintos estados, cada uno gobernado de forma independiente. Cuando el General llegó y unifico Hosu, hubo muchas tribus que se opusieron y todas aquellas que no aceptaron unirse a él fueron destruidas. Los Coroneles que gobiernan los ocho estados que componen Hosu son aquellos líderes que le juraron lealtad.

—¿Incluido usted?

—Cuando llego el momento tuve que tomar mi decisión, luchar contra las fuerzas del General o aceptar su gobierno.

—Y se rindió.

—Tome la decisión que mantendría a mi gente a salvo, y que evitaría un derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

—Una decisión cobarde —se arrepiente en cuanto lo dice pero el Coronel le sonríe.

—Kamui también lo pensó.

—¿Por eso no quiso unirse a su casa?

—Kamui tomó sus decisiones, yo tome las mías. No juzgues ninguna con demasiada severidad pues solo los necios se atreven a repudiarlas sin entenderlas.

Alborotándose el pelo, Mina emite un suspiro cansado.

—No puedo juzgar cuando ni siquiera sé qué haré mañana.

—No hay prisa en elegir, aquí siempre tendrás un hogar.

Acompañados por el viento que sopla entre las ramas de los árboles, ambos guardan silencio mientras Mina termina su emparedado.

—Es hora de volver —anuncia Nezu y Mina asiente.

Cuando hacen el viaje de vuelta a la casa principal encuentran a Mukade y a Ojiro esperando cerca del despacho del Coronel.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Nezu al verlos.

—Malas noticias, señor.

No dice nada más, pero es suficiente. El Coronel lo hace pasar a su oficina dejándolos a ellos dos afuera.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Mina en voz baja mientras se alejan.

—Ha llegado un mensaje de la Ciudadela y una orden de captura para el Capitán Hawks.

—¿Qué?

—La orden dice que Hawks cometió asesinato, se enfrentó a los guardias de la Ciudadela, e invadió propiedad privada. Y después huyó. Se exige su captura inmediata y se avisa que cualquier persona que lo ayude, lo oculte, o lo proteja, será considerada traidora.

—¿Y el mensaje?

—Para el Coronel, solicitando que emita un edicto por la cabeza de Hawks y que lo proclame proscrito.

—El Coronel Nezu nunca haría eso.

—No, pero si Hawks vuelve y el Coronel no lo entrega, el General podría exigir la destitución de Nezu.

—¿No hay nada que el Coronel pueda hacer?

—No lo sé.

Mina se acuerda de su conversación con el Coronel y se pregunta si volverá a tomar la decisión que salve a todos o si preferirá luchar por la verdad.

[…]

Kurogiri espera, paciente, hasta que el General se decide a reconocer su presencia, puede verlo trabajar estudiando las lentas reacciones del salvaje en su mesa. Le resulta curioso que de todos los sujetos de prueba que han pasado por su laboratorio, el muchacho de pelo violeta sea el primero al que se molesta en curarle las heridas en lugar de abrirlo como a los otros.

—¿Qué pasa, Kurogiri?

—Seguimos esperando su orden para enviar nuestra flota a Yuuei, señor. Todo se encuentra listo…

—¿Tenemos noticias del ejército de Overhaul?

—No aún, señor.

—No puedo creer que ese mocoso haya olvidado reportarse.

—Podría ser que han encontrado una oposición más fuerte de la que esperaban. Especialmente si el ejército de Yuuei ha conseguido volver.

—Me parece improbable que el Príncipe Chisaki tuviera problemas enfrentando a una tropa sin líder, diezmada y en desventaja. No lo habría enviado si no hubiera considerado su victoria como un hecho.

—Hay muchos factores que se han visto alterados, señor.

—¿Lo dices por Jin? Ciertamente no esperaba que fuera capturado, y ahora incluso su mejor hombre está muerto.

—Tal vez fuera lo mejor, Masukyura era una pieza difícil de controlar.

—Para ti, tal vez; en todo caso sin Jin y sus hombres hemos perdido a nuestros espías en Yuuei, es imposible averiguar qué está sucediendo ahora.

—Lo sabremos en cuanto el Príncipe Chisaki se comunique.

—Ese mocoso está tomándose su tiempo, asegúrate de enviar un mensaje para recordarle nuestro acuerdo.

—Como ordene, señor, ¿aún planea enviar a Tomura al mando de nuestros hombres?

—Dudo que mi hijo decida abandonar su persecución, el ejército tendrá que viajar sin él. Por cierto, ¿tenemos noticias suyas?

—El Capitán Hawks sigue en fuga, el último mensaje de Tomura confirma que sigue tras su rastro. Nada más.

—¿Hay respuesta del Coronel Nezu?

—No.

—Seguramente querrá oír las acusaciones de boca de su capitán y entonces tratará de mediar a su favor.

—¿De verdad lo cree, señor? Después de todo Hawks ha cometido asesinato.

—El Capitán Hawks es uno de sus mejores hombres, y el punto débil de Nezu es precisamente el aprecio que siente por los suyos. Envía un destacamento a su villa, dile que es por precaución, nuestro interés es encontrar a su estimado capitán.

—Como ordene, señor.

—¿Qué mensaje tenemos de Dabi?

—Nada, señor, no llevó ningún cuervo con él. Tendremos que esperar hasta que haga el viaje de vuelta para oír su reporte.

—Bien, mantén a la flota lista. En cuanto Dabi nos confirme que los salvajes de la prisión han sido neutralizados da la señal para que partan hacia Yuuei, no importa si Tomura falta.

—Como ordene, señor, ¿algo más?

—¿Los guardias han terminado de hacer el conteo de todas las cúpulas y la revisión de cada uno de los prisioneros?

—Sí, señor. Todas están a máxima capacidad y descontando ciertas pérdidas naturales, mantenemos un ritmo de producción alto. La finalización de la nueva cúpula está casi lista y estamos planeando un nuevo traslado para aliviar la concentración de prisioneros en cada sección.

—Mantenme informado; ahora vete, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Kurogiri obedece y se asegura de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

[…]

Lo único que Izuku puede hacer mientras yace en su celda, con la rodilla hinchada y el cuerpo magullado, es dormir.

Sueña con su vida en las islas, con su madre y su padre, con Katsuki y su expresión enfurruñada. Y en ocasiones son las pesadillas quienes lo visitan. El naufragio, el rapto, su vida en las montañas y el terror de la persecución.

Cuando despierta lo primero que hace es revisar su rodilla que sigue teniendo el tamaño de una mandarina, una mandarina caliente y rígida. Cuando la toca se siente como una bolsa de líquido y gracias a eso sabe que no está rota.

Pese al dolor se masajea la zona con muchísimo cuidado, emitiendo siseos de agonía cada vez que el dolor se torna insoportable.

 _El dolor es bueno_ , se dice cada vez que intenta hacer circular la sangre. Cuando termina se asegura de colocar la rodilla sobre la silla, la única concesión que los guardias le dieron de todas las cosas que pidió. Una silla, agua y comida, cero medicinas o plantas que pudieran ayudarle a soportar el dolor.

 _El dolor es bueno_ , con la espalda contra el suelo y la rodilla en alto, Izuku mastica sus raciones sin dejar de mirar el techo. Para luchar contra el dolor se concentra en recordar a Yagi.

— _Mi nombre es Toshinori Yagi_

— _Eres el antiguo líder de las Tribus Bárbaras._

— _Lo soy. Cuando escuche tu relato quise decirte la verdad, pero eso solo te pondría en peligro._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Te contaré toda la historia, pero primero tienes que prometerme que si logras escapar enviaras un mensaje a mi hogar. Le dirás al joven Togata exactamente lo que voy a decirte. Solo a él y a nadie más._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque ellos te asesinaran si repites lo que has oído aquí._

— _¿Repetir qué?_

— _Quiero que escuches con atención. Voy a decirte quién es el General y cuál es su propósito que busca._

— _¿Lo conoces?_

— _Por desgracia una vez le perdone la vida._

— _¿A quién?_

— _No podemos comenzar la historia a la mitad. Primero debes entender que durante generaciones la vida en las montañas ha sido una constante lucha por la supervivencia. Nuestros inviernos son largos, la comida es escasa y nuestros jóvenes omega no suelen pasar de su infancia. Las luchas entre los clanes son constantes, nuestro gobierno se basa en la fuerza y aquellos que dan pruebas de ella suelen sentarse en la cima. Semejante sistema ha provocado incontables conflictos, guerras y disputas a lo largo de los años. Hasta que mi maestra decidió cambiarlo._

— _¿Cómo lo hizo?_

— _Existen seis tribus principales y hace mucho tiempo las seis decidieron someterse a la voluntad de un Jefe. Un guerrero. El vencedor y mejor alfa de todas las tribus. Para ello organizaron un torneo y el vencedor se proclamaría como líder._

— _Suena barbárico._

— _Tal vez te parezca a ti, pero ha sido nuestra forma de vida durante años._

— _Pero un gobierno que se basa en la fuerza, ¿qué valor puede dar a quienes no pueden protegerse por sí mismos?_

— _Ninguno. No hay valor ni utilidad para aquellos que no pueden sobrevivir sin ayuda._

— _¿Tú compartes esa opinión?_

— _Yo tuve a mi maestra. Ella me hizo ver que la fuerza es importante, pero existen muchas clases de fuerza y la que poseen los guerreros alfa no es única. Cuando ella se coronó como la vencedora en su primera pelea hizo un cambio importante._

— _¿Cuál?_

— _Trató de perdonarle la vida a su contendiente._

— _¿Perdonar?_

— _Se establece que los combates en el torneo son a muerte, y por tanto aquellos que participan están sentenciándose a vencer o morir._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Para evitar futuras luchas por el liderazgo, para asegurar que el mejor queda en pie._

— _Pero ella los perdonó._

— _Lo intentó, pero no fue posible. Los ancianos no lo aceptaron y el perdedor fue condenado a morir._

— _Pero dijiste que hizo un cambio importante._

— _Porque sentó un precedente y cuando se coronó como la vencedora absoluta se convirtió en nuestra líder, una líder que intentó cambiar la visión de los ancianos. Ella me entrenó para presentarme como candidato y fue gracias a lo que ella había intentado, que yo pude perdonarle la vida a mis oponentes. Muchos hablan del gran guerrero que soy, de mi benevolencia y mi corazón, pero lo que conseguí fue gracias a ella. Y gracias a sus enseñanzas conseguimos una alianza con el reino de Yuuei, gracias a su trabajo durante un tiempo las tribus gozaron de prosperidad. Y durante mi gobierno seguí sus pasos, mantuvimos la paz._

— _¿Cómo terminaste aquí?, ¿por qué viniste a Hosu?_

— _La respuesta a por qué estoy aquí y por qué vine hasta aquí están íntimamente relacionadas, aunque son independientes entre sí._

— _Bueno, ¿por qué viniste aquí?_

— _Todo empezó cuando los cazadores volvieron con la noticia de que habían encontrado un nido sukabenja vacío._

— _¿Qué es un sukabenja?_

— _Es el nombre que le damos a las bestias del desierto que tienen seis patas, cazan en manadas y suelen crear colonias inmensas. Nuestra gente suele cuidarse de ellos cuando descienden al desierto._

— _Si son tan peligrosas, ¿por qué bajan?_

— _Usualmente preferimos cazar en la Pradera donde los peligros son menores, pero en el invierno la vida en las montañas suele ser difícil y para mantener el calor en nuestros hogares solemos usar a los wamu._

— _¿Wamu?_

— _Gusanos de arena, viven bajo tierra y sirven de alimento para el resto de las criaturas que pululan en el desierto. Su carne es suave y nutritiva, y la grasa de su cuerpo arde durante mucho tiempo lo cual es excelente para mantener fuego dentro de las casas._

— _Entonces, ¿los cazadores encontraron el nido vacío mientras cazaban a estos gusanos?_

— _Así es. Debes entender que los sukabenja son territoriales, abandonar un nido sin dejar rastro no es algo que hayan hecho nunca por eso la noticia resultó sorprendente y alarmante. Más aún cuando semanas después encontraron un segundo nido._

— _¿Eso alarmó a la gente?_

— _Por supuesto, nuestras tribus son supersticiosas. Los cambios inexplicables siempre son motivo de murmullos junto al fuego, y casi siempre se considera como una señal catastrófica, así que envíe a mis cazadores a inspeccionar la zona mientras otros quemaron ofrendas para apaciguar a los dioses._

— _¿Funcionó?_

— _Podría decirse que sí, no hubo más nidos vacíos, pero eso no ofreció respuesta alguna a por qué los otros habían desaparecido._

— _¿Qué hiciste?_

— _Nada durante un tiempo hasta que la noticia de otro nido vacío se dio a conocer. Habían pasado años desde el último, la gente volvió a quemar ofrendas hasta que la gente decidió olvidarlo._

— _¿Cuántos nidos fueron en total?_

— _Cuatro o cinco espaciados a lo largo de ocho años, pero es posible que hubiera más. No lo sé. Los míos no suelen adentrarse demasiado en el desierto, no a menos que sea necesario._

— _Pero tú querías averiguar qué había pasado, ¿no es así?_

— _Por supuesto._

— _¿Y lo hiciste?_

— _No podía dedicar recursos y hombres a una simple corazonada, tenía que hacerlo por mi cuenta aunque no podía irme y abandonar a mi tribu. Me pase cinco años entrenando al que sería mi reemplazo, lo hice en secreto porque en las montañas no existe el sistema de sucesión. El joven Mirio demostró ser un alumno excelente y un líder capaz, solo a él le confíe mi plan de adentrarme en el desierto a investigar la causa de los nidos vacíos. Le dije que trataría de volver, pero ambos sabíamos que era una posibilidad remota._

— _¿Descubriste algo?_

— _Solo arena y sol, pero seguí adelante y eventualmente llegué a la pared de piedra._

— _Y entonces te capturaron._

— _No de inmediato, tuve tiempo para conocer la situación en Hosu y supe ahí que el General tenía el control sobre las bestias noumu, de alguna forma había trasladado los nidos hasta los túneles de su Ciudadela. Entonces subí a las montañas a investigar y habría muerto ahí si el General no hubiera encontrado._

— _¿Por qué te dejo vivir?_

— _Ya te dije. Una vez le perdone la vida._

— _No entiendo._

— _Recuerda lo que te dije. Yo conseguí lo que mi maestra no pudo: Perdonar la vida a mis oponentes en el torneo por el liderazgo. Akio Otsuka era uno de ellos, era un alfa joven, enérgico y brillante. Antes había ganado una competición para quedarse con la muchacha omega que había en nuestra aldea, se habían casado, ella estaba embarazada y todos creían que él se convertiría en el siguiente líder._

— _Pero no fue así._

— _No. Y eso destruyó algo dentro de él. Volvió a retarme al cabo de un mes, volví a vencerlo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Cada derrota era una humillación para él, hasta que no pudo soportar más._

— _¿Qué hizo?_

— _Apeló a los ancianos, exigió otro torneo, intentó asesinarme a traición. Esto último nos obligó a desterrarlo._

— _¿Lo exiliaron?_

— _El destierro es enviar al culpable al desierto a morir._

— _¿Qué fue de su familia?_

— _Los llevo con él._

— _Pero su omega estaba-_

— _Embarazada, sí, pero eso no lo detuvo. Se marchó y no volvimos a saber de él._

— _¿No intentaron buscarlo?_

— _Por supuesto, pero el desierto no guarda huellas. Es imposible encontrar a alguien una vez que han entrado. Durante años creí que habían terminado en las fauces de las bestias que habitan ahí, entonces ocurrió el extraño misterio con los nidos vacíos. Y cuando llegue aquí, fui capturado, y entonces me encontré cara a cara con un rostro que había creído muerto._

— _¿El General es-?_

— _Un alfa proveniente de las tribus bárbaras._

— _Es imposible._

— _Oh, lo es. Y tiene sentido. Solo alguien capaz de comprender como funcionan nuestros sentidos podría haber creado el incienso que neutraliza la voluntad alfa._

— _Pero no lo afecta a él._

— _Estoy seguro de que lo afecta, a menos que haya perdido toda capacidad para comunicarse mediante el sentido del olfato._

— _¿Y su omega?_

— _No lo sé, dudo que haya sobrevivido._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Los rumores dicen que llegó cabalgando una de las bestias que habitan en el desierto, que venía solamente con su hijo._

— _El bebé-_

— _No el mismo que esperaban cuando fueron desterrados._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

— _Porque pasaron años desde que abandonaron las montañas hasta que aparecieron aquí, de alguna forma sobrevivieron allá afuera pese al riesgo que corrían. El hijo que esperaban en ese tiempo no es el mismo que ahora vive en este lugar, las edades no coinciden._

— _¿Cómo es el hijo del General?_

— _Se llama Tomura Shigaraki, viene a visitarme ocasionalmente, y es un hombre cruel, con una manía por arrancar las flores de nuestros cuerpos._

— _¿Tomura sabe quién es?_

— _Con toda seguridad, pero carece del sentido del olfato así que no puede empatizar con nosotros. No sabe relacionarse con su gente, y no siente aprecio por ellos._

— _Pero la gente tiene que saber de dónde viene._

— _Del desierto._

— _Pero sus flores-_

— _Tomura no tiene una. Lo sé. Ya sea por mano de su padre o por su propia mano, la zona donde debería estar es un trozo cicatrizado._

— _Las flores vuelven._

— _Sí, y estoy seguro de que siguen quitándolas._

— _Si la gente supiera que el General-_

— _Podría generar una guerra civil, es posible, pero el único que sabe quien es soy yo._

— _Podríamos decírselo a los guardias._

— _No._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque el General los mataría, durante todos estos años se ha asegurado de mantener su secreto a salvo._

— _Podríamos-_

— _No, escucha, te digo esto porque existe la posibilidad de que puedas escapar. Si lo haces debes hablar con Mirio Togata, cuando él sepa la verdad las tribus se unirán para luchar y con su ayuda es posible que podamos convencer a los ciudadanos de Hosu para levantarse en armas, pero mientras estés aquí olvida lo que has oído y no vuelvas a pensar en ello hasta que no estés frente a Mirio, ¿lo entiendes?_

— _Pero-_

— _No. Dame tu palabra. Debes prometerlo. No pensaras ni mencionaras el origen del General hasta que no estés lejos de aquí. El General no debe sospechar lo que sabes, o tu vida estará en riesgo._

— _De acuerdo._

— _Ten cuidado, Izuku. El General podría descubrirte apenas te acerques, tu aroma te delatará sin que haya nada que puedas hacer, no debes dejar que te descubra._

Izuku había hecho justamente lo que Yagi le había dicho que no hiciera: Había llamado al General por su nombre y lo había confrontado con la verdad.

 _Para salvar a Hitoshi_ , _lo hice para salvar a Hitoshi._

Todo con tal de ofrecerle a Hitoshi una oportunidad de supervivencia. Y mientras espera el regreso del General, Izuku duerme.

[…]

Apenas detecta el aroma a romero, Izuku se endereza con lentitud acomodando su rodilla tensa sobre el suelo frío. Enderezarse es un suplicio, cada movimiento es lentísimo y agonizante; y cuando finalmente se halla sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, el sudor cubre su frente.

Sentado en una silla frente a su celda, el General lo mira con una expresión de interés vivo.

—¿Cómo sigue tu rodilla?

—Mejor, ¿cómo está Hitoshi?

—Vivo

El miedo se agita dentro de Izuku y el esfuerzo que necesita para mantener su aroma bajo control provoca que el dolor en su rodilla se sacuda, pese a eso procura apretar los dientes y respirar lo más lentamente que puede.

—He cumplido con mi parte —dice el General— el alfa sigue vivo, ahora me gustaría charlar contigo.

—¿De qué?

—En primera me gustaría saber dónde están las hojas que faltan de mi cuaderno de investigación.

—¿Qué cuaderno?

—El que te llevaste.

—Estoy seguro de que yo no cargaba ningún cuaderno.

—Iba en la bolsa de tu montura.

—Yo escogí una bestia cualquiera, la bolsa ya estaba ahí.

—Supongo entonces que también negaras conocer al Capitán Hawks.

—No conozco a ningún capitán.

—¿Estás seguro? Alto, rubio, con unas esplendorosas alas de color rojo. Imposible confundirlo.

—Lo siento, nunca lo he visto.

—Lo vieron huyendo del pasillo que conducía a mis aposentos, el mismo lugar que ahora huele como tú. El lugar de dónde alguien tomó mi cuaderno.

Izuku agita la cabeza, el nudo en su garganta le impide proferir sonido alguno.

—Bueno, cuando hablemos con el capitán Hawks veremos si él se acuerda de ti.

 _¿Lo han capturado?,_ piensa Izuku con pánico pero procura morderse la lengua para no delatarse.

—¿Es todo? —dice tras un momento de silencio.

—No, aún tengo preguntas.

—Sobre qué.

—¿No es obvio?, ¿quién eres?, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?, ¿quién te ordeno disfrazarte como beta? Quiero oír tu historia.

Izuku toma aire. Se concentra en respirar, en el dolor de su pierna y no en el miedo dentro de él. _No seas un debilucho._

—Solo si a cambio me cuentas la tuya —dice

—¿Quieres oír sobre mi infancia?

—No. Quiero oír cómo sobreviviste en el desierto. Quiero saber qué pasó con tu omega. Qué fue de tu primer cachorro. Y cuáles son tus planes al crear esa droga que huele a leche dulce.

Cuando el General entrecierra los ojos, el miedo de Izuku se revuelve con fuerza.

—Si te lo digo, puedes estar seguro de que nunca te dejaré marchar.

—¿Es que acaso planeas dejarme ir?

Cada silencio es más largo que el anterior, más denso y peligroso. Izuku sabe que cada desafío lo acerca más al borde del abismo, pero también sabe que quedarse callado es sinónimo de una sentencia mortal.

—Eres interesante muchacho, nunca había conocido a un omega con semejante fuerza de voluntad, pero resulta muy presuntuoso de tu parte querer conocer todos mis secretos.

—Ya conozco bastantes. Desde cómo haces el incienso, tu nombre, tu origen, hasta las cicatrices de tu hijo. Incluida su incapacidad para detectar aromas, ¿nació así o fue él la primera víctima de tus pruebas?

Su pregunta consigue finalmente una reacción del hombre frente a él, lo ve enderezarse hasta apoyar la espalda completamente en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Quieres saciar tu curiosidad, muchacho?

—Quiero la verdad.

—¿Puedes manejar la verdad?

—No existe verdad más cruel que la de saber que el incienso que controla al grupo alfa es creado con las feromonas de sus hijos. Sobreviví a esa verdad, sobreviviré a lo que sea.

—¿Lo crees? Entonces una respuesta por una respuesta.

—Hecho. Empiezo yo, ¿cómo fue que tu hijo perdió su sentido del olfato?

—Así nació. Mi turno, ¿cómo lograste fingir ser un beta?

—Suerte. Dibuje una orquídea en mi pierna, quienes me capturaron se limitaron a ver la flor. ¿Qué pasó con su madre?

—Murió. ¿Quién te ordenó fingir ser un beta?

—Nadie, supuse que sería más fácil escapar si lo hacía. ¿Cómo murió?

—En el parto, fue uno difícil. ¿De qué isla provienes?

—No vengo de las islas. Soy de Yuuei. ¿Has-?

—No, muchacho, no acepto mentiras.

—No es una mentira.

—Lo es. No vienes de las tribus bárbaras, los omega que nacen suelen casarse a temprana edad, y sé que no vienes de Yuuei, ahí nunca dejan que los omega viajen sin escolta. Solo puedes venir de las islas, así que me has mentido. Una mentira, la única que permito. Vuelve a mentirme y tu amigo lo pagará caro. Y ya que te has negado a responder, vuelve a ser mi turno. Dicen que en las islas abundan las flores exóticas, en colores y formas variadas. Mi hijo ha hecho una colección asombrosa de ellas, tal vez algún día te permita verlas. Siento curiosidad, ¿qué flor posees tú?

Y fue esa pregunta la que hizo estallar su miedo. El amargo aroma a menta se expandió por la celda cubriendo cada rincón, dejando a la vista su pánico y terror. Solo entonces el General sonrió.

Un gesto que hizo relucir sus ojos con el hambre de un depredador.

[…]

n/a

¡Hey!

No sé si quede alguien que siga esta historia por esta plataforma, si es así continuare actualizando, sino me enfocaré en actualizar en las otras y cuando tenga varios capítulos los subiré aquí. Ustedes me dicen.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por cada comentario que comparten conmigo.

Ahora, para quienes no se hayan enterado, estoy convirtiendo la historia de Bouquet de Flores en una Saga Original, esto es adaptándola para poder publicarla físicamente. Las modificaciones incluyen un cambio en los nombres (por cuestiones de derechos de autor), la descripción de algunos personajes, y además añadiré nuevas escenas. En general puliré el manuscrito para ofrecerlo. Lo publicaré por mi cuenta porque así me evito tener que eliminar la versión original para que no haya competencia.

He trabajado en este proyecto durante algunos meses y justamente cuando volví de vacaciones recibí algunas notificaciones que había estado esperando y que me permitieron terminar el primer volumen. Por fin lo he podido subir a Google Books (más información en mi blog) y estoy trabajando en el manuscrito en físico, así que puede que me tarde un poquito con las actualizaciones pero seguiré por aquí e intentare no desaparecer durante tanto tiempo.

Así pues les agradezco enormemente el apoyo que me han dado ya que gracias a eso me he animado a empezar y terminar el proyecto. En fin, independientemente de si compran el libro o no, tengan por seguro que esta versión seguirá por aquí. Así pues nos leemos.

Hasta la próxima.


	43. El General

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

 **Agradecimientos:** Hola chicos, seguimos por aquí. Va siguiente actualización y ya que me han confirmado que hay gente siguiendo está historia aquí pues me doy a la tarea de seguir publicando los capítulos.

Gracias a:

Viviana42

giby-chan

lapiz azul

Jess

Ilywen

Figueroitai

Moshevi

rananad3

magu9095

America5

Guest

Amys0n

yukino li

Regina Casandra

Ekhate

Me pongo a contestar sus comentarios tan pronto pueda para responder dudas que me han enviado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por seguir aquí. Adelante.

.

 **Sinopsis:** En la soberbia un hombre considera tener el poder absoluto y necesario para disponer y dictar sobre los asuntos humanos.

 **Capítulo 43: El General**

Toga tararea de felicidad.

Es feliz viendo el cielo azul extenderse sobre su cabeza. Es feliz aspirando el aroma de la tierra. Es feliz mientras avanza sobre el duro suelo. Su felicidad crece y estalla cada vez que nota el nerviosismo y la incomodidad de sus carceleros.

—¿Hacia dónde? —pregunta uno

—Al noroeste—responde ella tragándose su sonrisa.

Desde que le quitaran la capucha y la dejaran caminar por su cuenta, la impaciencia por correr libre ha ido creciendo con lentitud. Toga arde en deseos de recuperar sus cuchillos y cobrarse todos esos días bajo tierra.

 _Un poco más_ , piensa mientras siguen avanzando.

Y mientras llega ese momento no deja de mirarlos. De estudiar cada gesto, la forma como se mueven, el tiempo que tardan en dormirse, y cómo se mueven cuando están cansados. Cada detalle viene a grabarse en su memoria hasta que pueda utilizarlo en su beneficio.

Son días de viajar a pie, de dormir bajo el cielo abierto y comer de las manos de los salvajes. _Al menos son lo suficientemente sensatos para no desatarme las manos_.

—¿Cuánto falta? —pregunta el salvaje pelirrojo

—Poco —dice ella.

—¿Cuánto?

—Ya casi estamos ahí.

Insatisfecho con su respuesta, el salvaje se gira hacia su compañero.

—¿Reconoces la zona? —le pregunta

—No —dice el otro, el que tiene la marca en la cara, aquel que Toga reconoce como el príncipe de Yuuei— pero tampoco recuerdo mucho de esa noche. No sabría decir en qué área estaba mi campamento.

 _No por aquí_ , piensa Toga con cierto deleite. No están ni remotamente cerca del punto donde capturó al salvaje con la flor en la pierna, pero no dice nada y eventualmente los salvajes siguen la dirección que ella les marca.

 _Ovejitas, ovejitas._

Cada noche la fogata que encienden eleva un humo blanco que los envuelve, Toga se ríe de su torpeza.

 _Si estuviera tras de ustedes los habría encontrado cincuenta veces sin esfuerzo._

El fuego arde con intensidad y mientras ellos se turnan para dormir, Toga puede disfrutar de una noche completa de reposo reuniendo fuerzas para el momento adecuado. Y este finalmente llega cuando empieza a distinguir el terreno, no le toma tiempo comprender que están a menos de un día caminando de la fortaleza que se haya más cerca.

—Es por aquí —dice deteniéndose a inspeccionar los árboles.

Su anuncio provoca que la tensión en sus dos acompañantes se sacuda; se miran entre sí, y la miran a ella. Y Toga se emociona.

 _Vamos, ovejas, es momento de tomar una decisión._

—¿Dónde? —pregunta el príncipe, tenso y en guardia.

—¿Ves ese árbol de ahí? —dice ella escogiendo uno al azar, el que tiene una marca cualquiera en la base— esa marca la puse yo. Los restos deben estar a no más de cien pasos de aquí, serán fáciles de ver.

Deciden atarla a un árbol y se apartan a parlamentar en voz baja, eventualmente deciden que el príncipe se aleje a investigar el terreno lo que deja a Toga sola con uno de ellos. Entonces comienza a luchar contra sus ataduras disimuladamente. El salvaje que la vigila está tan ocupado espiando los alrededores que ni siquiera se da cuenta del momento en que la cuerda que sujeta las muñecas de Toga caen al suelo.

Moviéndose con una calma estudiada, asegurándose de no alterar su respiración, Toga se levanta y apenas el salvaje se gira hacia ella Toga sale disparada hacia la derecha incapaz de contener su risa.

Está preguntándose por qué el salvaje no ha lanzado un grito de advertencia cuando se acuerda que ellos no lo necesitan; ese pensamiento destella en su mente al tiempo que una silueta oscura emerge de los arboles e intenta cortarle el paso. Desarmada, Toga lo esquiva sin detenerse y corre hasta que el mundo se convierte en una mancha difusa.

El camino hacia la fortaleza es hacia su izquierda, pero con los salvajes tan cerca Toga no se atreve a tomar esa ruta por temor a un encuentro dos a uno, así que decide dar un rodeo largo antes de volver.

Espera perder a los salvajes después de unas horas y cuando eso sucede se detiene, exhausta; se las arregla para recoger algunas bayas silvestres y asaltar un nido de aves, está estirando las piernas preparándose para poner rumbo hacia la fortaleza cuando detecta el sonido de sus perseguidores.

Sin perder tiempo Toga se levanta y tuerce ligeramente hacia la derecha, en su trayecto comienza a zigzaguear, cada vez que puede vuelve sobre sus pasos y avanza en una dirección contraria. Se ha alejado tanto de su objetivo original que Toga descarta volver a él, está decidida a seguir adelante hasta encontrar otro lugar dónde pueda descansar.

Y lo encuentra. Mientras descansa y come lo que puede, sus perseguidores vuelven a acercarse.

Toga huye, se interna en el bosque en un intento por deshacerse de ellos. Y la historia se repite. Cada vez que ella para a descansar, ellos también lo hacen; tal vez se turnan para seguirla, Toga no está segura. Lo único que sabe es que siguen su rastro sin importar los trucos que ella ha hecho para esconderlo, para ocultar su presencia o matizar el aroma a sudor de su cuerpo.

 _¿Cómo lo hacen?_

La pregunta la atormenta. Ella que siempre ha podido ocultarse en el bosque ahora está siendo perseguida como un animal acorralado.

En una de sus pausas, mientras mastica corteza para calmar el hambre, Toga medita sobre la cuestión. Nunca ha conocido a nadie que pudiera seguir su rastro cuando ella se ha propuesto no dejar uno, y está segura que esos dos no son cazadores, no como ella. Es imposible que puedan moverse en el bosque de la misma forma que ella lo hace.

 _¿Qué es lo que no veo?_

Ha revisado su ropa incontables veces buscando algo que pueda explicar por qué pueden rastrearla de tal manera, está segura de que ha cubierto el aroma de su cuerpo por completo.

 _Es como si pudieran oler algo que yo no puedo_.

Ese pensamiento la sacude porque existe algo que los salvajes pueden oler y ella no, aromas que les pertenecen, esencias que son únicas en su raza. Y existe algo más que ella no detecta.

 _El incienso._

Para los suyos el incienso es simplemente humo, humo blanco sin aroma, pero Jin había dicho que olía a leche y miel. Los salvajes podían oler algo que ellos no.

 _Pero no llevo incienso conmigo._

Revisa sus bolsillos y su ropa de forma frenética sin éxito. Y entonces, como en una revelación, la verdad llega a ella.

 _El humo._

El humo blanco que se elevaba de la fogata cada noche no era porque los salvajes no supieran encender fuego, estaban quemando incienso y cada día la bañaron con una esencia que no podía detectar. Y ese era el aroma que estaban persiguiendo.

 _¿Pero era incienso?_

Porque se acuerda de que no parecía afectarles.

 _No al principio_.

Pero Toga había utilizado las noches para dormir y no estaba segura de si sus carceleros presentaron síntomas mientras dormía.

 _También cabe la posibilidad de que ahora sean inmunes._

La idea es alarmante, pero es la única que se le ocurre.

 _O estos dos salvajes son inmunes, o el humo que utilizaron no era el incienso que olía a leche y miel._

Sin importar cual fuera la verdad, había algo aún más apremiante que requería una atención inmediata.

 _Si se tomaron la preocupación de marcarme para no perderme, ¿por qué no lo han aprovechado para capturarme otra vez? Predijeron que escaparía, ¿contaron con ello? En ese caso su intención no es atraparme, sino forzarme a seguir, ¿por qué?_

Cuando vuelve a ponerse en marcha lo hace alternando carreras largas con cortas, como si estuviera demasiado cansada para mantener el ritmo. Vuelve a cubrir su rastro, pero se equivoca a propósito y cuando esa noche le toca detenerse, se encoge en la base de un árbol, a plena vista, como si acabara de colapsar. Escucha con mucha atención, lista para saltar a la menor señal de emboscada.

Y nadie llega.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el cielo empieza a clarear, Toga se levanta y se estira. Está cansada, sucia, hambrienta, y rabiosa.

 _Me han hecho correr como un conejo asqueroso. Se han burlado de mí. ¿Quieren seguirme? Bien. Entonces síganme. Vamos, bestias asquerosas, vengan. Los llevare hasta su tumba y será mi turno para reír._

Sin perder tiempo Toga vuelve a cambiar de dirección y comienza el lento y tedioso ascenso que la llevará hasta las montañas.

[…]

Sus investigaciones lo han llevado a mantener un contacto constante con el grupo omega, está familiarizado con el miedo que emana de ellos, la forma como su aroma se amarga y fluctúa.

Los ha visto encogerse de terror, mudos y paralizados, como conejos ante la luz, y por eso no se sorprende cuando al mencionar las flores el muchacho se congela, su miedo estalla cubriendo la celda con esa apestosa fragancia. Es una nube negra, densa e inconfundible, y pese a todos los años transcurridos sigue afectándolo con la misma intensidad.

El General se relame ante el miedo pues es la prueba de que su poder sigue siendo absoluto, está listo para regodearse en él cuando sucede lo inesperado: El muchacho se tensa y el esfuerzo que hace por controlar su aroma se deja entrever en la rigidez de su mandíbula y en la forma como se echa para atrás.

—Mis flores —dice el omega con los dientes apretados— no son asunto tuyo.

El miedo sigue ahí, lo rodea como una peste, pero en una nota tan baja que resulta tolerable. Y la idea de que este joven omega pueda tener una voluntad tan intensa para controlar sus emociones resulta demasiado interesante para dejarla pasar.

—Es la segunda respuesta que evades —le dice incapaz de contener su sonrisa— y te garantizo que no toleraré una tercera.

—Exiges la verdad cuando tú mismo no puedes ofrecerla. Todas las respuestas que me das son trozos sin sentido. ¿Quieres que responda tus preguntas? Entonces dime la verdad y no dances a su alrededor como si temieras no poder enfrentarla, Akio.

Aterrado. Desafiante. El muchacho es una contracción en sí mismo.

—Ya que usas mi nombre, te pediré el tuyo.

—Yo soy Mirio.

—Bueno, Mirio, ¿qué verdad quieres oír?

—La razón de por qué intentas destruirnos.

—Esa es una cuestión que no entenderías.

—Sigo queriendo saber.

—En ese caso deberás tener paciencia y demostrarme que mereces saber la respuesta.

Se marcha sin esperar respuesta y vuelve al trabajo. De ese día en adelante tomará la costumbre de bajar a la celda con Mirio donde se tomará su tiempo para conocerlo e interrogarlo.

.

.

—¿Por qué viniste? —será su pregunta favorita, siempre hecha en el momento menos inesperado, pero la respuesta de Mirio siempre será la misma.

—Yo no pedí ser capturado, fueron tus hombres quienes me trajeron aquí.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a Hosu?

—Un barco me trajo.

Es sorprendente la fuerza que hay en él, la decisión que se refleja en sus ojos. Bellísimos ojos verde oscuro que no se apartan cuando lo mira pese al miedo que late en ellos. Y no importa la pregunta que haga, Mirio se asegura de tener siempre una respuesta.

.

.

—Huiste durante la prueba del incienso que se hizo en el bosque. ¿Tuviste ayuda?

—Claro. Tus hombres abrieron las puertas, ellos nos llevaron a la superficie y nos dejaron salir; me aleje mientras el resto de los nuestros se moría. Mi intención era esconderme en las montañas pero no resultó como debía.

—¿Quién te dio las provisiones que usaste para sobrevivir tras tu escape?

—Hay muchas plantas comestibles en el camino, semillas y musgo; yo no confío en ninguno de tus hombres.

Siempre responde sin hacer pausas, sin titubear, y no se queja cuando oye la misma pregunta una y otra vez formulada de diferente forma.

.

.

—Yagi te habló de mi familia, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé.

—Tal vez él sabía que ibas a escapar. Sabía que no eras beta. ¿Qué intención tenía al compartir ese secreto contigo?, ¿qué te dijo que hicieras?

—A mí no me dijo nada, compartió la historia con todos los prisioneros; puedes preguntarle a quien quieras. Oh, no, espera, todos están muertos.

—Excepto tú.

—Y Yagi, tal vez deberías preguntarle a él.

—Él no se acuerda de ti.

—¿Y por qué debería? Ni siquiera me conoció.

—Sabes su nombre.

—Tú lo mencionaste primero.

Resulta curioso que en lugar de permitir que el miedo lo abrume, Mirio lo utilice para ocultarse, para impedir que alguien pueda distinguir la verdad en su historia.

.

.

—¿Quién te ayudo a ocultarte dentro de la cúpula?

—Nadie, los soldados nunca bajan si pueden evitarlo.

—Además del alfa por quien suplicaste ayuda y de su omega, ¿qué otro par te ofreció asistencia?

—Nadie. Ellos fueron los únicos.

—¿Sí? ¿Y de dónde sacaste tu uniforme?

—Lo robé, estaba en una pila de basura para desechar.

—No te creo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿conoces todo lo que tus hombres ponen en la basura?

Cada vez que el General se muestra escéptico con alguna de sus respuestas, Mirio lo reta. "Demuestra que miento" parece decir, pero es imposible saberlo, no cuando el miedo lo envuelve de esa forma así que el General observa, pregunta y espera.

Está decidido a desentrañar la verdad que ese omega oculta.

[…]

Durante su acostumbrado almuerzo junto a la tumba de Kamui, Mina se sobresalta cuando Mashirao irrumpe el silencioso momento.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! Me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿quién te persigue?

—Ven —responde él antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse

—¡¿A dónde?! —grita ella

—¡VEN!

Mina devuelve su comida a su morral y trota tras su amigo hasta alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo explicártelo, sígueme y no hagas preguntas.

En lugar de tomar el camino principal o alguno de los atajes que conducen hacia el edificio principal, Mashirao la lleva por los jardines escondiéndose cada vez que se cruzan con alguno de los guardias que patrullan la zona.

Mashirao la conduce hasta una de las ventanas abiertas del primer piso y después la obliga a saltar cuando nadie más está cerca.

—Ven —susurra él guiándola por el pasillo vacío hasta una puerta cerrada.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Mina en voz baja cuando Mashirao se agacha para forzar la cerradura.

Su amigo ni siquiera responde, abre la puerta y la cierra cuando ambos están dentro. Después arrastra a Mina hasta el mueble en la esquina izquierda donde procede a escalar para remover el panel del techo.

—Ven —repite Mashirao impulsándose con los brazos hasta desparecer.

—No —responde Mina mirando hacia arriba—. No voy a menos que me digas qué estamos haciendo aquí. ¿Qué es ese… túnel?

—No es un túnel. Es un pasaje que conecta esta habitación con la oficina del Coronel, Kamui me lo enseñó. Ahora de prisa, ¡ven!, no hay tiempo.

Renuente, Mina trepa por el mueble y una vez que está encogida en el hueco del techo, Mashirao vuelve a colocar el panel de madera y le hace señas para que lo siga. Ella obedece arrastrándose como un gusano por el pasaje estrecho.

—Me estoy llenando el uniforme de telarañas —susurra Mina en voz bajísima.

Está tan concentrada en moverse que no puede evitar chocar con los pies de Mashirao cuando éste se detiene. Abre la boca lista para empezar a quejarse cuando las oye: Voces amortiguadas en el piso inferior.

—…y quiero una lista de nuestras provisiones y armas.

—Sí, señor.

—Reúne a todos los capitanes, quiero hablar con ellos primero, después tendremos una junta informativa con el resto de los oficiales.

—Como ordene, señor.

—Quiero planes de contingencia y preparativos, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Tengo todo bajo control, señor.

—Muy bien, lo principal es movilizar a los civiles a un lugar seguro. No quiero pánico, ¿de acuerdo? Debemos averiguar el motivo que los trae aquí.

—Así se hará, señor.

—¿Tenemos noticias de Hawks?

—No aún.

—Quiero qué-

Un llamado a la puerta irrumpe a Nezu, un momento de silencio después se oye la voz de Tsun.

—Coronel, lamento la molestia, pero Eliser está solicitando su presencia en el segundo salón.

—¡Maldita sea! La comitiva enviada por General no me deja en paz ni un solo minuto.

—Su misión es vigilarlo, Coronel.

—Lo sé, agh. Bien. Moashi empieza con los preparativos, apenas termine de hablar con los hombres del General me reuniré contigo.

—¿Les hablará sobre está situación?

—Es imposible ocultar una noticia como esta, y es mejor si tratamos de reparar las tensiones que el Capitán Hawks ha generado; pero dejaré en claro que la noticia no debe hacerse pública. Lo más importante es conservar la calma. Y tú, ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie. Nada.

Una tercera voz, hasta el momento callada, responde.

—¡Sí, señor!

—Bien. Vamos.

El silencio sigue a su declaración y tras un momento se oye de nuevo el sonido de la puerta, entonces Mashirao se vuelve hacia ella.

—Volvamos.

Mina se arrastra hacia atrás hasta que sus pies chocan con el panel suelto que cae hacia el suelo. Tras descolgarse y mientras Mashirao se entretiene colocando el panel en su lugar, Mina se sacude el pelo, la ropa y sus manos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta mirando a Mashirao.

—Hace rato, cuando estaba haciendo patrulla, uno de los hombres de Moashi vino a informar que sus centinelas habían vuelto de las fronteras.

—¿Y?

—Los centinelas informaron sobre un ejército aproximándose.

—¡No! ¿son los hombres del General?, ¿han decidido atacar al Coronel Nezu?

—Los centinelas no lo creen y Nezu tampoco.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué no?

—Porque este ejercito viene del desierto.

Mina lo mira con la boca abierta.

—¿Los salvajes? —susurra, incrédula.

—Así lo creo, por eso fui a buscarte. El Coronel Nezu cree que vienen a atacarnos y va a prepararse para defender este lugar.

—Tendremos ventaja, ellos no tienen a dónde llegar.

Pero en cuanto lo dice sabe que se equivoca. Los salvajes de la prisión han reclamado un terreno como suyo, un espacio amplio, defendible, y con solo dos rutas de acceso viables: Las montañas, donde se encuentra la villa de Nezu, y los caminos que conducen hacia la capital.

Es el lugar perfecto para establecer a los refuerzos que llegan.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta Mina

—Esperar. Alistarnos. Entrenar.

—Lucharemos —dice mirando sin mirar el cielo que se vislumbra por la ventana— lucharemos para defender al hombre cuyo hijo ordenó la destrucción de nuestra aldea.

—No. No. Lo que está haciendo Nezu es prepararse por si los salvajes atacan, solamente eso. No lucharemos por el General.

—¿No has oído? Planean decirle, cuando él se enteré que el ejército de los salvajes está cruzando el desierto para venir hasta aquí le ordenará al Coronel Nezu que los detenga. Estaremos en la primera línea defensiva.

—No, Nezu fue claro. Hawks lo convenció de no participar en la guerra del General.

—Hawks no está aquí.

—Pero volverá.

—Lo dudo. Lo están buscando; ellos creen que vendrá aquí, por eso han enviado a la comitiva, pero Hawks no arriesgará el estatus del Coronel.

—¿A dónde puede ir?

—Ahora es como Kamui, no tiene un lugar al cual volver. Solo le queda una opción.

Se gira para mirarlo y espera hasta ver que la revelación se muestra en los ojos de Mashirao.

—¿Y qué? —dice él— ¿planeas ir a buscarlo?

—Es el único que puede convencer a Nezu de luchar contra el General.

—Si vamos-

—No tienes que acompañarme.

— _Si vamos_ —repite él con más énfasis— debes prometerme no arriesgar tu cuello de forma innecesaria. No vuelvas a pedir un combate a muerte solo porque sí.

Mina sonríe.

—Esa vez funciono.

—Y dudo que funcione de nuevo.

—Está bien, lo prometo, ¿nos vamos?

—Vamos. Tenemos que salir antes de que establezcan el toque de queda y vamos a necesitar provisiones y monturas para hacer el viaje.

Mina lo sigue sin decir nada.

[…]

Acostumbra a bajar a la zona de producción del incienso dos veces al mes y suele permanecer ahí al menos tres días en cada visita para asegurarse que el proceso cumpla con sus estándares; y como nadie tiene permitido el acceso, con excepción de su hijo, al salir suele reunirse con Kurogiri para recibir un informe de lo acontecido durante su ausencia.

Pero en esta ocasión lo primero que hace al salir es visitar a Mirio.

—¿Cómo sigue la rodilla?

—La medicina funcionó, la hinchazón bajo.

—Muy bien.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—¿Por qué?, ¿me extrañaste?

—No. Pensé que tal vez… pensé que te habías ido ahora que no había más preguntas por contestar.

—Siempre hay más preguntas.

—Y responderé, he contestado todo lo que querías. Es mi turno.

—¿De verdad?

—Tú lo dijiste. Dijiste que si tenía paciencia me darías la respuesta que busco.

—Dije algo así, ¿no?

—Lo prometiste.

—Muy bien —responde sintiéndose benevolente. Tras días de trabajo continúo había empezado a extrañar sus interrogatorios—. Ya que eres amable y lo pides con propiedad te concederé lo que buscas. Haz tu pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres destruirnos?

—Te equivocas —responde inclinándose hacia el frente para expresarse con claridad—. No busco destruir nada, quiero corregir los errores que hemos cometido.

—¿Y para ello fuerzas a nuestra gente a vivir en celdas bajo tierra?

—Lo que ves aquí solo es temporal. Lo que trato de hacer es salvarnos.

—¿Salvar?

—No puedes verlo, pero es una verdad innegable: Nuestra cultura decae y nuestras tradiciones se pierden.

—¿Qué tradiciones?

—Todas. Una vez fuimos una nación única que termino desperdigada por el mundo, y nuestra raza es apenas una huella de lo que fue. Yuuei es gobernada por un alfa indigno, ni el más fuerte ni el mejor solamente una marioneta cuya voluntad no es absoluta. Los suyos le dan más prioridad al estatuto social que a las habilidades de un guerrero, incluso aceptan el concubinato permitiendo que la mala sangre tenga descendencia.

"Y las Islas. Las islas son gobernadas por un consejo de matriarcas, mujeres alfa que enseñan no la superioridad de su género sino la tolerancia al resto. Solo permiten que las mujeres gobiernen despreciando la fuerza de su contraparte masculina e incluso permiten que sus omega hagan vida más allá de su hogar"

"Ambos son gobiernos imperfectos que conducirán a la extinción de los nuestros. Ya puedes verlo. La vida en Yuuei ha vuelto a los suyos débiles, patéticos, conformistas; sus guerreros alfa son una vergüenza. Su príncipe fue entrenado por un hombre beta, ¿qué clase de rey permite que su hijo sea educado por un género inferior? Y la forma de vida que llevan en las islas ha empezado a mostrar un claro desajuste en el equilibro de la población, es el lugar dónde más mujeres alfa nacen. Inconcebible"

—¿Por eso no hay mujeres alfa en tus cúpulas?

—Mi deseo es devolver el equilibrio, volver a lo que es correcto.

—¿Así que todos deberíamos vivir bajo la ley de las Tribus? La fuerza por sobre todo y la muerte a los débiles. Un líder único y absoluto. Un combate a muerte donde el jefe pueda deshacerse de sus oponentes. ¿Y todos aquellos que no tienen un valor a los ojos de este líder deben morir?

Es sorprendente el ultraje que transmite su voz, sorprendente y encantador.

—Sabía que no lo entenderías. No puedes entender. Eres un omega.

—Entiendo que Toshinori Yagi no pensaba así, y no era el único.

—Siempre hay malas semillas en cada cosecha, pero basta con quitarlas una a una.

—La vida en las Tribus no es idílica. Sufren inviernos largos, condiciones duras, y su población omega no es abundante.

—Eso puede arreglarse.

—Sí, Yagi lo hizo. Pactó con Yuuei para ampliar el contacto entre ambos grupos, para ofrecer sangre nueva a los suyos, para incentivar el comercio.

—La solución de Yagi no es perfecta, depende enteramente de la voluntad de un rey caprichoso, uno que decidió no renovar la alianza.

—Pero su hijo…

—No, una solución que depende de la benevolencia de una de las partes no es un trato, es una limosna. Yagi y su mentora alteraron el delicado equilibrio de nuestro hogar suplicando migajas en lugar de buscar una solución definitiva.

—¿Y cuál es esa? ¿usar el incienso para tomar lo que quieres?

—No exactamente.

—¿Y qué hay de ese otro incienso? El que mata al grupo beta, ¿también está diseñado para garantizar nuestra supervivencia?

—¿No lo ves? El género beta debe desaparecer, sus genes son imperfectos, son guerreros de segunda clase. Y cuando lo hayamos conseguido, empezaremos con la limpieza general.

—Eso significa eliminar a todos en Yuuei, en las Islas, en las Tribus, ¿no es así?

—No puedes empezar de nuevo si las viejas costumbres no mueren.

—Y una vez que todos se hayan ido, ¿quién se quedará para completar tu visión?

—Los esclavos. Aquellos que resistan hasta el final se les concederá la oportunidad de volver a tierra y servir a su gente.

—Enfermos, débiles y rotos; tú, que aprecias la fuerza por sobre todo, ¿dejarás que sean ellos el futuro?

—No exactamente. Sus hijos lo serán. La vida en la prisión garantiza que solo los mejores sobrevivan, la generación alfa que nazca será inigualable, y los cachorros omega tendrán una resistencia excepcional. Juntos podrán sobrevivir a lo que sea.

—¿Sus hijos? —pregunta el muchacho y la voz le tiembla— Los hijos que ahora usas para el incienso.

—Es un sacrificio necesario, y solo es temporal.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Todavía falta, es importante asegurar el control sobre Yuuei y Kohei. Cuando ambas estén libres de sus gobiernos inútiles comenzaremos con la reforma.

—Dejarás a los niños vivir, ya no habrá más incienso, ¿es eso?

—Oh, no, el incienso seguirá existiendo. Considéralo una precaución, para entonces tendremos suficientes suministros para solventar ambas necesidades.

—Suministros —repite mientras sus ojos verdes se empañan.

Ojos de un verde asombroso que lo miran con ira y miedo.

—No llores por ellos, no valen nada.

—¿Y quién gobernara este mundo perfecto?

—La persona que lo creo, por supuesto.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú y no tu hijo?

—Mi hijo gobernará cuando demuestre que es apto.

—¿Y él lo sabe?

—Por supuesto, él más que nadie conoce sus imperfecciones.

—¿Qué lo hace imperfecto?

—Se enfadará si te lo digo.

—Guardaré el secreto —responde Mirio con la voz tensa; y por primera vez el General puede leer la mentira.

El descubrimiento lo divierte y por esa razón accede.

—Cuentan las historias que hace muchos años, siglos y siglos antes de que el primero de los _demonios_ llegara de más allá del mar, nuestra gente vivía como una sola unidad. En ese tiempo las marcas que cubrían nuestros cuerpos se mostraban únicamente como tallos de hojas verdes sin flores.

Mirio se encoge y el miedo vuelve a latir con fuerza en él, pero el General lo ignora, concentrado como esta en su historia.

—Y solo unos cuantos -los elegidos, decían- recibían flores en su cuerpo. Las historias cuentan que un alfa obtenía su flor al demostrar su fuerza, un beta al demostrar su ingenio, y un omega al concebir un hijo. No siempre sucedía así y por eso quienes obtenían su flor eran considerados seres superiores.

—Pero —Mirio se atraganta, le tiembla la boca y sus ojos lo miran con pánico— pero ya no es así.

—Exacto, es otra prueba más de la decadencia de nuestra gente. Ahora todos tienen una flor, no importan los logros, no importa su fuerza o su valor. Todos son iguales. Todos excepto mi hijo.

—No tiene flor —murmura Mirio con los labios blancos.

—A los seis años apareció su marca, solo hojas y tallos verdes, ni una sola gota de color. Admitiré que no ha sido el único caso de nuestra gente pero, en Yuuei y en las Tribus, no sé de las islas, los niños sin flores son escasos y raros. Y en lugar de apreciar esa rareza, en lugar de admirar esa diferencia, nuestra gente vuelve a mostrar su ignorancia. Alguien que no posea flor es visto como un mal augurio: Un alfa sin flor es débil, un beta sin flor es estúpido, y un omega sin flor es infértil.

—¿Y no es así?

—No ha habido suficientes candidatos para desmentirlo, pero es interesante estudiar cada caso. El más fácil es el omega pues solo necesita concebir un hijo y si un compañero no se lo da, puede probar con otro. Un beta lo tiene más difícil: Probar su ingenio. Pero sin duda el caso más interesante es el alfa. Mi hijo tiene un gran reto por delante, debe demostrar su fuerza, su valía, su entereza, y cuando lo haga la flor vendrá a él y entonces el mundo que he creado será suyo.

—¿Y si la flor nunca llega?

—Llegará. Cuando sea apto.

Mirio se tensa, abre la boca y lo que sea que diga se ve interrumpido por la voz de Kurogiri.

—Señor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo siento, señor —dice el hombre inclinándose ante él—. Me informaron que ya había salido de los pisos inferiores, pero no fue a verme.

—Me ocupe.

—Lo sé, y lamento la interrupción, pero tengo que hablar con usted.

—Sobre qué.

—Es importante.

No dice más y no hace falta, su expresión es lo suficientemente tensa para que el General acceda a salir. Lo sigue por los pasillos desiertos hasta su despacho.

—General —dice Kurogiri apenas cruzan la puerta—. Tengo terribles noticias.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La comitiva enviada a la aldea de Nezu ha mandado un mensaje.

—¿Sobre Hawks?

—No, señor, me temo que seguimos sin tener noticias sobre él. Es un asunto delicado. El reporte indica que hay un ejército aproximándose a nuestras fronteras.

—¿Un ejército?

—Sí, señor, y llegaran a Hosu en los siguientes días.

—¿La armada de Yuuei?

—No lo sé, señor, no lo creo. Vienen por tierra.

—¿Por-? —y entonces lo comprende— ¿Están cruzando el desierto?

—Así es, señor.

—Debemos interceptar al enemigo antes de que consigan cruzar el muro de roca. ¿Tenemos números?, ¿recursos?

—No aún, pero el Coronel Nezu solicita refuerzos.

—Envíalos.

—Esa es la cuestión, señor. Será difícil hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—No hay una ruta directa, el camino de las montañas es peligroso.

—Puede hacerse por el valle. Cruzar por el bosque hasta el río y seguir.

—Lo siento, General, esa zona sigue comprometida.

—¿Qué?

—Dabi ha vuelto, señor. Llegó horas después de que usted se retirara a los pisos inferiores. Su misión fue un fracaso, el grupo noumu que iba con él fue derrotado.

—¿Los salvajes de la prisión siguen en pie?

—Así es señor, y Dabi confirma que tienen refuerzos. Están bien aprovisionados, han preparado el terreno, y saben luchar contra las bestias. Recuperar la fortaleza será más difícil de lo que lo consideramos en un principio y es probable que el ejército que viene se dirija exactamente hacia ellos; de ser así, la unión de ambas fuerzas podría representar un reto a considerar y pondría en riesgo a las tropas que se encuentran en la villa del Coronel Nezu.

—Envía un mensaje al resto de mis Coroneles, quiero una reunión con ellos para discutir está situación. No podemos enviarlos al otro lado del mar con el enemigo marchando hacia nosotros.

—Sobre eso, tengo malas noticias.

—¿Es el príncipe Chisaki?

—El cuervo que envíe para solicitar detalles de la operación volvió con su mensaje intacto, señor. No estoy completamente seguro, pero es posible que nuestras tropas al otro lado del mar estén en problemas.

La noticia lo hace cerrar los ojos y respirar.

—Los salvajes de las montañas se dirigen hacia aquí cruzando el desierto —dice sin alterar el volumen de su voz—. Los esclavos prófugos han creado un campamento autosuficiente justo en una parte de mi territorio, y la villa del Coronel Nezu se encuentra justamente entre estas dos fuerzas. Ellos son la única línea defensiva que tenemos por el momento, ¿es correcto?

—Así es, General.

—Bien, —escupe la palabra con ira y se obliga a calmarse— lo primero es verificar si podemos confiar en que Nezu hará su papel. ¿Quién está al mando de la comitiva que enviamos a su casa?

—Eliser, señor.

—Envíale un mensaje. Quiero que vigile de cerca a nuestro Coronel, y ante cualquier signo de traición tiene permiso para asumir el control de la villa y de su ejército. Sé discreto, lo que menos quiero es alertar a la rata. También dile que enviaremos ayuda, alista a la Flota, los refuerzos llegarán mar.

—Como ordene, señor.

—Localiza a mi hijo. Dile que abandone la búsqueda del capitán Hawks y ordénale que vuelva de inmediato.

—Será más apropiado que envíe a Dabi.

—Hazlo. Y organiza mi viaje, quiero entrevistarme con los Coroneles tan pronto sea posible. Así tengamos que enviar a toda nuestra fuerza contra los intrusos ninguno de ellos debe quedar en pie.

—¿Renunciaremos a conquistar Yuuei?

—Nos encararemos de él cuando mi casa vuelva a estar libre de alimañas.

Kurogiri asiente antes de salir a cumplir sus órdenes.

[…]

 _*se muere*_

 _La conversación entre Izuku y el Coronel ha sido un reto, pero con esto todas las cartas están en la mesa. Y ahora empezamos con la cuenta regresiva para eso que todos ustedes quieren leer._

 _En otras noticias la publicación en físico es un hecho, en la siguiente actualización les traeré más noticias de dónde adquirir el primer volumen. ¡Saludos!_


	44. Supervivencia

**Bouquet de Flores  
Por Roquel**

Saludos a quienes andan por aquí:

 **BonnieGray. Ekhate. Giby-chan.** **Lapiz Azul. VAY-hale. Magu9095. Moshevi.**

Y pues empecemos.

.

 **Sinopsis:** A veces significa huir. A veces significa luchar. Y a veces la supervivencia significa quedarse quieto y pensar.

.

 **Capítulo 44:** Supervivencia.

En opinión de Hawks solo los gusanos se mueven bajo tierra, y como él distaba de ser un gusano, en lugar de descender, ascendió por los largos pasillos que lo llevarían a la superficie.

Tenía el tiempo en su contra, sus perseguidores no tardarían en alertar al resto de los guardias y para cuando eso sucediera él debía estar fuera, tan lejos como se lo permitieran sus alas. La mayoría de los guardias seguían ocupados en el conteo general y como no daba la impresión de estar siendo perseguido consiguió pasar varios puestos de control sin problemas. En cuanto estuvo cerca de la superficie se alistó, agitando sus alas con discreción para calentar los músculos de su espalda.

Un puñado de guardias lo esperaban en la entrada del túnel que conectaba con el patio exterior, supo que lo buscaban a él porque uno de ellos gritó al verlo. Hawks sonrió ante el sonido y en lugar de retroceder echó a correr en su dirección mientras los guardias lo imitaban.

Apretó los brazos contra su pecho, protegiendo los frascos que había escondido ahí, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca batió las alas con fuerza y usó el impulso para atravesar al grupo de soldados como si su cuerpo fuera la bala de un cañón.

En cuanto llegó al otro extremo trastabilló, se enderezó rápidamente y siguió corriendo hasta que el cielo se abrió sobre su cabeza, entonces agitó las alas y se elevó en un movimiento fluido hasta que los edificios se hicieron pequeños.

Volar requería de los músculos en su espalda y si bien Hawks estaba acostumbrado a usarlos también sabía dónde estaba su límite; también sabía cuál era la velocidad máxima que podía alcanzar sin desgastarse.

Hawks voló a una velocidad constante siempre dirigiéndose hacia el este, indiferente al terreno escarpado y la dura superficie. Al final fue el viento frío que soplaba en las alturas el que lo obligo a descender, pero se mantuvo por encima de las copas de los árboles en busca de un lugar para descansar.

Encontró una zona de aterrizaje y se posó con suavidad estirando el cuello y las alas para relajarlas, entonces se dio a la tarea de buscar comida, agua y un refugio para pasar la noche. Sabía que cualquier partida de búsqueda que fuera tras de él tendría dificultades ascendiendo por ese terreno y con esa idea en mente se dedicó a descansar con la intención de retomar su camino a la mañana siguiente.

Lo despertó el chillido de una bestia, una que no había oído nunca, entonces se levantó hasta quedar de pie sobre la rama en la que había estado dormitando y concentró todos sus sentidos en la negrura que lo rodeaba. Cuando el chillido se repitió lo hizo más cerca.

Hawks sabía que el General tenía el control sobre las bestias Noumu que habitaban en el desierto, las había visto con anterioridad: Animales aberrantes con seis patas y un pelaje largo del color de la arena, sabía que eran animales formidables para desplazarse en las superficies rocosas, pero estaba seguro de que esas cosas eran animales diurnos.

Sin perder tiempo Hawks agitó las alas y se elevó hacia el cielo oscuro, desde ahí trato de detectar el movimiento que indicaba la dirección de sus perseguidores, pero el bosque permaneció quieto. El chillido se repitió, esta vez acompañado de un batir de alas.

Hawks alzó los ojos a tiempo de ver una sombra descender sobre él a una velocidad impresionante. La esquivó de pura suerte y alcanzó a ver que el animal era grande con alas membranosas que se confundían con la noche. Todo él parecía una sombra invisible.

El batir de otras alas justo a su espalda lo puso sobre aviso y consiguió girar a tiempo, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido porque sintió el estallido de dolor cuando una garra inmensa se aferró a su ala derecha. Golpeó con el puño a la bestia y ésta lo soltó; sin perder tiempo Hawks giró en el aire, se impulsó con fuerza pese al dolor en su ala y salió disparado hacia la noche.

Las bestias comenzaron a chillar con más fuerza, sin duda alertando de su posición a quien quiera que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para seguir su rastro. Y volaron tras de él.

Para despistarlas Hawks descendió hasta ocultarse en el bosque y se deslizó entre los árboles a toda velocidad. Notaba un escozor agudo en el ala cuando la movía y supo de inmediato que no podría mantener el ritmo por mucho tiempo. Decidido a deshacerse de sus perseguidores, viró a la izquierda y la bestia que lo seguía por ese flanco de inmediato embistió hacia él.

Prevenido, Hawks se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y forzó a sus alas para impulsarlo hacia el frente como hiciera en el túnel. Empotró al animal contra el tronco que tenía detrás, y pese a que su cuerpo absorbió todo el golpe Hawks tuvo que estabilizarse para no caer.

La bestia se quedó inmóvil, supo que se había roto algo -probablemente la columna- por la sangre que escupió sobre él, pero no se detuvo a examinar el daño porque oía que el otro animal empezaba a darle alcance así que salió disparado hacia el frente, notando en la nuca la brisa ocasionada por una extremidad extendiéndose hacia él.

Estaba preparándose para deshacerse de la segunda cuando ésta cayó sobre él desde el cielo. No pudo evitar gritar al sentir las garras perforando la delicada membrana de sus alas, casi podía sentir a sus plumas ser aplastadas cuando ambas zarpas se cerraron formando un puño.

Incapaz de soltarse, Hawks apretó los dientes y se impulsó por última vez en el aire hasta rotar por completo, la fuerza de su propulsión y el cambio de posición causo que la bestia perdiera estabilidad. Ambos giraron como una peonza mientras caían chocando con las gruesas ramas de los árboles hasta llegar al suelo.

Pese al dolor Hawks consiguió zafarse antes de estamparse con el suelo, el impulso que consiguió al empujar al animal lejos de él consiguió salvarlo si bien el golpe lo dejo sin aire y, durante lo que parecieron horas, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí luchando por respirar.

Y no era el único, podía oír el jadeo desesperado del animal que trataba de levantarse.

Cuando por fin sus pulmones aceptaron cooperar con él, Hawks se enderezó con lentitud y avanzó lentamente hasta el animal que se agitaba por volver al aire. Una roca puso fin a su miseria y Hawks jadeó examinando a su perseguidor por primera vez.

Era tan grande como había temido y a diferencia de las bestias que el General utilizaba como transporte, estos carecían de pelo. Tenían una piel acartonada de color oscuro con dos patas semejantes a las de un águila, pero no eran aves porque carecían de pico. Su boca era un morro sucio lleno de dientes afilados.

—¿Cuántas más de estas cosas maneja ese hombre? —preguntó en voz alta.

El cansancio cayó sobre él y no tuvo la fuerza para seguir de pie.

 _Ahora que me he deshecho de estas dos seguro enviarán más. Dudo que pueda volar más rápido que ellas, joder, dudo que pueda volar en absoluto; mi espalda me esta matando. ¡Maldita sea! Adiós plan de alcanzar al Coronel Nezu antes que ellos. Si no consigo llegar primero estaría poniendo en peligro a la Villa, tal vez lo mejor sea no llegar con ellos._

Tras meditarlo con cuidado Hawks decidió que solo le quedaba una opción, y para poder conseguirla tendría que moverse de prisa. Y siendo que era imposible atender sus alas dado que no conseguía alcanzarse, iba a tener que correr.

 _Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez._

Mirando por última vez el cadáver de la bestia, Hawks escupió sobre ella y se marchó. No tenía tiempo que perder.

[…]

La vida en las celdas de la Ciudadela se compone de dos partes: El silencio y la soledad. En un principio ambos resultaban insoportables especialmente para alguien nacido en la libertad de las montañas, educado en la vida del guerrero que duerme bajo el cielo abierto y cruza el desierto a voluntad.

Al final, Toshinori aprendió a sobrellevarlos pues era lo único que podía hacer. Eso o rendirse, y la idea de someterse ante Akio era demasiado aberrante para permitirla florecer.

Aunque no era Akio quien deseaba someterlo. Akio había desaparecido en el desierto y en su travesía se había convertido en el General. Un hombre que gobernaba Hosu con tal maestría que había logrado deshacerse de todos aquellos que se opusieron a reconocerlo como líder único. Un hombre que al reconocerlo lo salvó de una ejecución y lo condenó a vivir en una celda bajo tierra.

Pero el deleite de ver a su rival en una celda había sido breve y el General había dejado de visitarlo con la misma asiduidad de antes. En cambio, Toshinori se preparaba para cuando Tomura, el hijo del General, decidía bajar a comprobar si la flor de su costado había vuelto a nacer.

Ese día, cuando oyó la puerta al final del pasillo abrirse a una hora inusual, Toshinori pensó que Tomura había vuelto por fin de alguno de sus viajes. Y por eso fue una sorpresa inmensa cuando la persona en el pasillo abrió la puerta de la celda de junto y resulto no ser el muchacho que esperaba.

—Si no supiera quién eres —dijo el General cruzando las manos a la espalda— me costaría trabajo reconocerte como el hombre que una vez fuiste.

—Sigo siendo la misma persona —respondió Toshinori abandonando su posición recostada. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y añadió—: Aquel que te venció.

—Te aferras a un pasado que ya no existe.

—Lo dice alguien que no supo enfrentar una derrota.

—Una injusticia-

—¿Tendremos la misma conversación de siempre o has venido por algo más?

—Si tanta prisa tienes por volver a quedarte solo, allá tú. —El General se acercó a los barrotes que separaban ambas celdas y dijo—: Cual fuera el plan que hicieras con Mirio, ha fracasado.

—¿Mirio? —murmuró Toshinori evocando de inmediato el rostro confiado y decidido de su pupilo.

Lo había educado para continuar con el legado de su maestra, había sido su orgullo verlo coronarse como campeón y próximo líder. Escuchar su nombre de labios del General resultaba sorprendente y preocupante.

Sabía que Akio había cortado todos sus lazos con las tribus bárbaras en un intento por mantener su pasado en secreto; el mismo General había admitido en su presencia que desconocía la situación que se vivía en su antiguo hogar, se lo había dicho mientras lo interrogaba sobre los acontecimientos que siguieron a su desaparición. Toshinori se había asegurado de perfilar un panorama general evitando los detalles específicos, entre ellos el nombre del nuevo líder.

Que el General lo supiera sugería que algo terrible había ocurrido con las Tribus.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó

—Oh, y yo aquí esperando que te atrevieras a negar su nombre, ¿aceptas que lo conoces?

—No veo razón para negarlo.

—¿Aceptas entonces tu error?

—He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, tendrás que ser más específico que eso.

—Por favor —respondió el General con ira—. No intentes engarme, creí haber sido claro.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Te prohibí hablar de mí con cualquiera. Fui claro sobre lo que haría con esa persona.

—Y he cumplido con mi palabra.

—Mirio dice otra cosa.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—Por supuesto, es un chico encantador. Y por esa misma razón me sorprende que decidieras arriesgar su vida de esa manera.

—¿Arriesgar? Él no me debe obediencia, las decisiones que toma son suyas de principio a fin.

—Así que nuestras tradiciones han cambiado, ¿es eso? ¿ahora ellos tienen derecho de opinión?

Toshinori frunció el entrecejo. La conversación no tenía sentido.

—Su opinión es la única que debería contar —respondió lentamente tratando de entender.

—No, en este asunto mi opinión es única. Y mi orden fue clara.

—Bueno, nunca creí que él fuera a conocerte. Además, no vi por qué debía callar algo que todos saben.

—¿Todos? ¿Hablas de mí con todos los prisioneros que llegan?

—No.

—Pero lo hiciste con Mirio.

No, había algo que no tenía sentido. Toshinori guardó silencio, si el General lo interpretaba como culpa sería asunto suyo, pero tenía la certeza de que era mejor fingir ignorancia.

—Supongo que él te lo dijo.

—Por favor —respondió el General—. No hubo necesidad. Sabía de mi esposa. De mi primer hijo. Sabía mi nombre. Sabía incluso de las cicatrices de Tomura. Todo eso lo aprendió de ti.

Una terrible conjetura destelló en su mente. _Solo existe una persona con la cual he hablado de las cicatrices de Tomura. Solo una._ Y no era Mirio Togata porque durante ese tiempo ni el mismo sabía que Akio seguía con vida.

—¿Qué pretendías? —dijo el General.

—Ya te lo dije, nunca creí que fuera a conocerte. ¿En dónde está?

—Muerto, ¿te sorprende?

—No. —Se obligó a mantener su aroma quieto—: Nada de lo que hagas me sorprende. No más.

—Y aún así desobedeciste mis ordenes, aún así hablaste de mí con él, ¿por qué?

Toshinori decidió arriesgarse. —Creí que conseguiría escapar.

—Pues esa fue una idea estúpida. Y será mejor que en el futuro evites las ideas estúpidas, a menos que quieras formar parte de mi próximo experimento.

Toshinori lo vio marcharse y esperó. Permaneció en la misma posición durante horas hasta que la puerta volvió abrirse y detecto los inconfundibles pasos del guardia que llevaba su comida, solo entonces se levantó y se acercó hasta la rejilla de la puerta.

—Este es un banquete oscuro —dijo y deseó no haberse equivocado.

Tal vez no lo hizo porque la persona al otro lado de la puerta se quedó quieta un momento antes de decir.

—Ese santo y seña no es para ti.

—No, pero nuestro amigo en común está en problemas. ¿Sabes que fue de él después de salir de aquí?

—No sé si debería decírtelo.

—Entonces tal vez deba decírtelo yo, —dijo Toshinori— porque de alguna forma logró colarse en la Ciudadela. ¿Se puso en contacto contigo?

—No, pero yo lo abordé cuando lo vi en el patio. Se hacía pasar por uno de los prisioneros que trabajan en los astilleros.

 _Algo que haría él._

—Bueno, lo hizo antes y funcionó, pero está vez no fue así. Creo que lo han capturado.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Porque el General vino para decirme que estaba muerto.

La persona al otro lado de la puerta se quedó en silencio.

—Entonces tal vez esté muerto.

—No —respondió Toshinori con calma—. El General sabía su nombre, bueno no su nombre. Un nombre. Le dijo que se llamaba Mirio.

—¿Eso que diferencia hace?

—El General nunca se habría tomado la molestia de saber el nombre de un prisionero si tuviera intención de ejecutarlo, además si este Mirio es en realidad nuestro amigo dudo que el General se deshiciera de él. No se atrevería a eliminar a un omega sano.

—¿Y por qué crees que es Izuku?

—Porque sabía cosas que solo le dije a él.

—¿Por qué mentir sobre su nombre?

—Bueno, se me ocurren dos razones, la primera es complicada de explicar. No sé si sabes que entre los nuestros existe la posibilidad de comunicarte mediante cambios en el aroma, podemos detectar estados emocionales y alertarnos del peligro. En ciertos casos hay personas con olfatos muy finos que pueden discernir una verdad de una mentira. Hay quien entrena arduamente para dominar esa habilidad, pero el General no es una de ellas, y aunque lo hubiera sido es imposible mantenerla sin practicar. Es probable que Izuku este mintiendo en detalles para evitar que el General pueda leerlo a la perfección.

—Suena complicado.

—Lo es, pero Izuku sabe lo importante que es mantener al General en la ignorancia. Es un hombre inteligente y peligroso, una vez que cree conocerte te usará para sus fines. Izuku necesita asegurarse de que no se convierte en un peón predecible.

—¿Y cuál podría ser la otra razón para mentir?

—Bueno —murmuró Toshinori meditando con cuidado—. Podría estar tratando de enviarme un mensaje. Mirio es un nombre que conoce gracias a mí, y por mis advertencias sabía que el General vendría a verme después de interrogarlo porque solo por mí podía saber lo que sabe.

—Si ese fuera el caso, ¿cuál es el mensaje?

—No estoy seguro; antes de marcharse le dije a Izuku que se pusiera en contacto con una persona de nombre Mirio. Tal vez esté tratando de decirme que lo consiguió.

—O tal vez no haya tenido ninguna intención y simplemente mintiera.

—Es una posibilidad, pero aún así necesita tu ayuda. ¿Crees que puedas encontrarlo?

—No, ya me he arriesgado demasiado por él.

—Lo entiendo, sé que es difícil, pero si tú no haces nada Izuku podría terminar muerto.

—Lo ayude una vez, mi deuda está saldada.

—Pero si así fuera no te habrías acercado a él, ¿verdad? Tú dijiste que lo abordaste en el patio, ¿cuál era tu intención?, ¿no pretendías ayudarlo?

El silencio que recibe es toda la respuesta que necesita.

—Búscalo, por favor. No te pido que arriesgues tu vida, solo… solo averigua si hay algo que puedas hacer para ayudarlo.

—¿Y si no hay nada?

—Al menos lo habrás intentado.

Sin otra excusa para prolongar la charla, Toshinori toma la bandeja de comida y vuelve a su lugar en el suelo, pero no consigue comer. No deja de imaginarse lo que sucederá cuando el General descubra que la marca de Izuku carece de flores.

 _Si es que no lo sabe ya. Cualquier destino es mejor que ser objeto de interés del General._

[…]

El ritmo incesante de la persecución provoca que su pierna comience a dar señales de tirantez. Shouto procura masajearla cada vez que se detienen a descansar, pero tras días de dormir en el suelo y caminar sin descanso el dolor en su pierna crece, se extiende hasta llegar a su espalda. El duro terreno y la difícil subida no ayudan en nada.

Su dolor se deja entrever en su aroma que se oscurece conforme el malestar se incrementa.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Eijirou con una expresión consternada que Shouto se niega a reconocer.

—Sí —responde sin detenerse.

 _Estoy bien_ , piensa como si la oración pudiera borrar el malestar, _tengo que estar bien._

Solo puede pensar en el dolor, en la sensación caliente que le sube por la pierna y en la tirantez del músculo, el cual siente como si alguien estuviera tirando de él en la dirección equivocada. No importa cuantas veces lo masajee el dolor no se va, hasta que llega un momento en el que lo único que desea es sentarse a gritar.

Pero no lo hace. Sigue. Camina sin pausa, indiferente a la molestia y la agonía. _Tengo que seguir_.

—Tal vez debamos descansar —sugiere Eijirou mientras ascienden.

—No hay tiempo —responde Shouto de mal humor—. Perderemos el rastro si nos quedamos aquí.

—Tal vez no.

La seriedad en su voz sacude a Shouto que se detiene para mirarlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No estoy seguro, pero no creo que esté intentando perdernos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hace unos días el rastro que seguíamos era impreciso, te hacía pensar que nuestra prisionera estaba débil o que se había cansado de seguir, pero de unos días para acá su avance va incrementándose, está cubriendo más terreno que antes.

—¿Se dio cuenta de que la seguimos?

—Eso creo.

Shouto tomó aire y apartó el dolor de su mente, para ello se concentro en lo que sabía de la mujer. Había viajado con ella durante días y no había tardado en comprender que todos en el grupo la consideraban la guía. Ella decidía la ruta y se encargaba de cubrir su rastro; en las noches se había vanagloriado de su habilidad para esconderse en el bosque, por esa razón habían usado el agrio aroma que pertenecía al incienso beta. Ese aroma la envolvía y era imposible que pudiera detectarlo.

—El aroma del incienso se ha mantenido sin cambios, ¿cierto?

—Así es, pero no está siendo tan cuidadosa como antes al borrar su otro rastro.

—Podría estar cansada.

—¿Lo crees?

No, Shouto no lo creía. No en alguien que se jactaba de ser una con el bosque.

—Si no le preocupa ocultar su rastro es porque sabe que de todos modos la seguiremos.

—Y si se ha dado cuenta —añadió Eijirou— podría tratar de engañarnos.

Shouto asintió.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

La pregunta era para él y deseó que Aizawa estuviera ahí para decirle lo que tenían que hacer porque había quedado claro que sus decisiones no eran las más acertadas: Había enviado a sus amigos en una travesía imposible, uno de ellos había muerto por su culpa y era probable que los otros corrieran igual destino. Había convencido a su maestro de dejarlo en Hosu acompañado de un omega que no tenía entrenamiento defensivo, un omega que probablemente estaba muerto. Había aceptado huir con Kamui y en su ingenuidad había hecho que lo mataran.

No, Shouto no confiaba en sus decisiones.

—¿Alteza?

Qué era lo que solía decir su maestro: _¿Saboreamos nuestras victorias y aprendemos de nuestros errores?_

—Descansemos —dijo tras una pausa—. Si es verdad que se ha dado cuenta que la seguimos lo mejor es tener un plan para enfrentarla.

—¿Y si no? —preguntó Eijirou— ¿Qué pasa si la perdemos?

 _Habremos fallado¸_ pensó Shouto con calma, pero en su lugar respondió.

—Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr.

Así pues, comieron, descansaron, y tomaron turnos para dormir. Dado que el clima había empezado a refrescar decidieron encender una pequeña fogata para pasar la noche, Shouto aprovechó el fuego para calentar agua y volvió a frotarse la pierna con el bálsamo que Momo le había dado sin dejar de pensar.

Para cuando llegó la mañana ya tenía una idea clara de lo que iban a hacer y la compartió con Eijirou mientras comían.

—Ese es un plan terrible —dijo él.

—Tal vez.

—Dudo que Aizawa-sensei lo acepte siquiera.

—Pero él no está aquí.

Eijirou suspiró, su expresión indicaba que no iba a discutir el plan, pero cuando llegó el momento de separarse se balanceó sobre sus pies y Shouto supo lo que diría antes de escucharlo.

—Alteza, tal vez yo debería…

—No —lo cortó Shouto—. No —repitió con más calma y lo miró con afecto—: Una vez hiciste un juramento, un lazo que te ató a mi servicio mucho antes de que tuviéramos opción de conocer algo más. Y tras todo lo que ha ocurrido creo que es lógico liberarte de él.

—Pero, Alteza-

—No, Eijirou. Somos amigos, pero te libero de toda responsabilidad sobre mi persona. Sé que cuento con tu lealtad, pero eres libre de ofrecer tu servicio y tu nombre a quien quieras. Independientemente de lo que suceda en este viaje quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un hogar en Yuuei, siempre podrás servir en la corte, pero quiero que sea tu decisión y no el resultado de una obligación que adquiriste, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora, como dos personas en igualdad de condiciones no puedo ordenarte que me obedezcas, y si tu objeción se basa en creer que el plan no funcionará entonces te escucho, pero si no quieres hacerlo porque temes por mi seguridad quiero asegurarte de que no debes preocuparte por eso. ¿Cuál es?

—Aizawa-sensei se enfadará conmigo si esto sale mal.

—Entonces no se lo digamos, ¿estás listo?

—Sí.

—Entonces te veré después.

Le dio la espalda y continuó ascendiendo mientras Eijirou se alejaba, cuando dejo de captar su aroma Shouto se detuvo. Observó con cuidado los alrededores y cuando retomo la marcha lo hizo a un ritmo pausado no deseando forzar su pierna.

Localizó el rastro de la mujer y lo siguió, como Eijirou había dicho daba la impresión de que el cansancio la había vuelto descuidada o tal vez no le importaba porque se encontraba cerca de un refugio. Bajo cualquiera de esos dos escenarios el plan se mantenía: Seguirla hasta que los guiara a la entrada de la Ciudadela, pero si la mujer sospechaba de ellos al menos estarían preparados y tendrían una oportunidad para capturarla de nuevo.

Shouto esperaba que su plan tuviera éxito.

[…]

Las visitas del General ayudan a Izuku a mantener una noción básica del tiempo transcurrido. El hombre suele bajar cada dos días para charlar, sus preguntas siempre son las mismas con ligeras variaciones en el orden o el sentido, pero Izuku debe mantenerse alerta para no equivocarse en las respuestas.

Ese es el problema con mentir: Debes recordar la respuesta que has dado para no contradecirte después.

Izuku miente, no demasiado y no descaradamente, si puede se asegura de devolver la pregunta y si no procura ofrecer una versión tergiversada de la verdad.

— _¿Quién te ayudó?_

— _Fueron tus hombres quienes abrieron la puerta y me dejaron subir._

Mantener una postura defensiva es extenuante, asegurarse de que su aroma no cambia en la presencia del General independientemente de la pregunta que le haga es desgastante. Tener que soportar el miedo que vive en él, que se sacude cada vez que detecta la esencia del romero, que late en su interior mientras los ojos del General lo observan como una fiera esperando verlo dar un paso en falso, es aun peor que correr en el bosque mientras las bestias se apresuran para darle caza.

Y lo peor de todo es que el General lo sabe; se aprovecha del poder en su aroma y el indiscutible aire alfa que posee para mantener a Izuku en un estado de incertidumbre que no lo abandona mientras lo tiene enfrente.

Para soportarlo Izuku dedica todo el tiempo que se queda solo para dormir, descansar y relajarse. Se obliga a no pensar en Katsuki ni en nadie de los conocidos que tiene afuera, hacerlo es permitir que la esperanza crezca y la esperanza es la única arma que podría destrozarlo. Así que vive cada día contando las líneas de la pared y buscando diferencias entre los barrotes de su celda hasta que el aburrimiento puede con él y se duerme.

Cuando despierta repasa todas sus conversaciones con el General y procura corear cada una en su mente hasta que las mentiras se convierten en verdades y puede repetirlas sin miedo de equivocarse. Cuando el General deja de visitarlo el miedo de Izuku lo hace pensar en la razón de su ausencia, pero se obliga a distraerse, para ello recrea en su mente la estructura que compone la Ciudadela, rehace las mapas en su cabeza para asegurarse que ninguno de los túneles que visitó alguna vez desaparecen.

La ausencia del General despezada su sensación de tiempo. Las comidas no ayudan porque no sabe si le toca comer una vez al día, o dos, o incluso tres. A veces duerme y la comida está ahí, a veces no es así.

Un día el General vuelve, lleva una lámpara cuya luz lastima los ojos de Izuku acostumbrados al suave fulgor que proviene de las antorchas en la pared de fondo.

—Creo que necesitamos darte un baño —dice e Izuku se frota las manos mugrientas.

Le gusta la idea del baño. Agua limpia y jabón. Y si puede un cambio de ropa. Eso lo hace pensar en sus vendas, un pensamiento instintivo, y el terror se sacude dentro de él con la fuerza de un rayo.

—¿No quieres un baño? —pregunta el General con la misma expresión condescendiente de siempre; a Izuku no le cabía duda de que había detectado su incomodidad.

—En privado tal vez.

—¿Te he dicho que me encanta la costumbre omega de guardar sus flores únicamente para su alfa?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué me gusta?

—Sí.

—Es una tradición que le gusta a todo alfa.

—Creo que la mayoría considera que establece un vínculo, un secreto que solo ellos comparten, pero dudo que eso aplique para ti. Dudo que sientas placer de compartir algo con alguien más.

—Esa es una buena suposición.

—Entonces dime, ¿por qué te gusta?

—¿Por qué crees?

—¿Si te lo digo podré bañarme en privado?

—Lo considerare.

Izuku lo medito con cuidado.

—Porque indica poder. El alfa posee algo que nadie más tiene, algo a lo que nadie más tiene acceso. Supongo que lo ves como una expresión de sumisión por parte del omega.

—¿Y tú no crees que es así?

—No. El omega lo ofrece voluntariamente.

—Pero no recibe nada a cambio.

—Los regalos no necesitan ser en ambas direcciones.

—Un poco injusto, ¿no lo crees? El omega guarda su marca para su alfa, la oculta de todos y pasa su vida sin permitir que nadie la vea mientras los demás son libres para exhibirlas a voluntad.

—Tu no crees que es injusto, has dicho que favoreces la costumbre.

—Y lo hago, solo soy honesto al respecto. Es una buena tradición, una tradición que garantiza la dominancia alfa, pero quiero saber tu opinión.

—Yo no creo que involucre dominio, es un intercambio mutuo: El omega guarda sus flores y su alfa le corresponde con devoción y secretismo.

—¿Así lo enseñan en las islas?

—Así debería ser.

El General lo mira, su atención es enervante.

—¿Y qué pasa si el omega decide no guardar sus flores para nadie?

—Es su decisión, tiene derecho a ello.

—¡Ah!, pero ahí es donde te equivocas. Esa decisión lo condena al ostracismo social.

—Claro que no.

—Díselo a Yuuei. Ahí los omega que exhiben sus flores se venden en los burdeles de cada ciudad.

—Ese no es un ejemplo de autonomía, dudo que un omega haya escogido esa vida por voluntad propia.

—¿Y si lo hubieran hecho? Aun entonces estarían sometidos al repudio del resto.

—El error sigue siendo del grupo que lo rodea y no de él.

—¿Y consideras que ese omega tiene derecho a establecer un hogar con un alfa?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y el alfa debería aceptarlo? ¿aceptar que todos han visto la marca y que no hay intercambio privado como tú lo llamas?

—Si hay afecto no debería importar.

El General sonríe, su sonrisa nunca presagia nada bueno.

—Es decir que si tú decidieras, por ejemplo, dejar que alguien más viera la flor que llevas, eso no debería importarle al alfa que escojas. Él debería aceptarlo.

El miedo volvió a sacudirse en su interior con más fuerza que antes. Con tal intensidad que sintió nauseas, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que temblaba. Para controlarse encogió las piernas contra su pecho y aferro sus tobillos.

—Si yo **decidiera** mostrar mi flor eso no debería importarle a mi alfa.

—Pero tampoco debería importarle si sucede aun sin tu consentimiento, ¿cierto? Esa es tu postura.

Atrapado, así fue como Izuku se sintió en ese momento. No por las paredes que lo rodeaban ni por la reja que tenía enfrente, o su rodilla aún en recuperación. Se sentía como una mariposa atravesada por un alfiler, inmóvil y rota, absolutamente a merced de un gigante inmisericorde.

Había sido un estúpido al permitir que la conversación se desarrollara así. Culpaba a la ausencia prolongada del General que lo había hecho bajar la guardia. Culpaba al cansancio que se aferraba a él con saña. Culpaba a su propia moralidad que deseaba contestarle con la verdad pese al riesgo que corría.

—No tengo un alfa —respondió Izuku con muchísima calma. Tenía los dientes apretados, el cuerpo tenso y el miedo flotaba a su alrededor ofreciéndole un simple consuelo—: Así que la pregunta no tiene sentido.

—Pero sigue siendo una cuestión interesante.

Izuku guardó silencio, era consciente de la importancia de sus respuestas. Si insistía en un baño privado era probable que el General cumpliera solo con la mitad de su petición. Si rechazaba el baño era probable que el General decidiera obligarlo.

No parecía que hubiera forma de ganar.

El destino lo salvó cuando se oyó una puerta que se abría y los pasos apresurados de alguien que se acercaba.

—¡¿Por qué me has hecho volver?!

Quien gritaba era un muchacho delgado y feroz, con un pelo de color azul claro que se asemejaba al gris. Izuku supo quién era en cuanto lo escucho hablar, había oído esa voz antes; en unas escaleras mientras Hawks y él intentaban huir.

—¿Quién te dio permiso para bajar aquí?

—¡No respondas con una pregunta! ¡Enviaste a Dabi a buscarme y-!

Izuku no alcanzó a oír el resto, el General tomó del brazo a su hijo y se lo llevó al final del pasillo. Sus voces se oían entrecortadas y era imposible entender de lo que hablaban, aunque Izuku alcanzó a captar algunas palabras sueltas, entre ellas _Hawks, ejército,_ y _salvajes_.

El nombre de Hawks y la forma como lo pronunciaron lo hizo suponer que el soldado había logrado escapar.

 _Si lo hizo y convence a su Coronel de enviar un mensaje a las Tribus al menos ellos sabrán del incienso, cómo funciona y los tipos que existen._

Esa idea lo hizo suspirar de alivio, al menos los aliados de Shouto no estarían ciegos al luchar contra el General.

Eventualmente las voces desaparecieron e Izuku supo que ambos se habían marchado. Notó que el alivio lo inundaba y se permitió relajarse; sabía que la cuestión del baño y las flores volvería a presentarse en el futuro e iba a tener que usar todo su ingenio para mantener su secreto.

Con los ojos cerrados Izuku se frotó la nariz tratando de apartar el aroma a romero que había inundado la celda, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no había otro aroma acompañándolo. Abrió los ojos e inspeccionó el lugar. Podía olerse a sí mismo y también al General, pero nada más.

 _El hijo del General no huele._

¿Qué había dicho el hombre sobre su hijo?

 _Nació sin el sentido del olfato._

Si no podía oler a los otros era lógico que nunca hubiera desarrollado la habilidad para comunicarse, y aparentemente también había afectado su propio aroma. Eso explicaba por qué nadie en las cúpulas sabía sobre el origen del General. Su hijo no olía y por ende podía pasar como uno de los soldados de Hosu, incluso si carecía de características distintivas como el resto de ellos no ponía en riesgo el secreto de su padre.

 _Y eso explica también porque es invulnerable al incienso._

Era de suponer que el General no lo fuera, se mantenía alejado de las cúpulas y todo aquello que pudiera ponerlo en contacto con los prisioneros, pero no su hijo. Su hijo bajaba con regularidad.

Izuku se preguntó si habría alguna forma de usar eso a su favor.

[…]

La visión de un campo lleno de guerreros había impresionado a Ochako la primera vez que los vio llegar y seguía impresionándola cada vez que era su turno como vigía y le tocaba subir a lo alto de las murallas. El mar de cabezas oscuras se extendía en todas direcciones y el sonido de sus voces, sus hachas, y sus pasos se combinaba en una cacofonía que le brindaba cierta paz.

Su angustia ante la idea de ser capturada de nuevo disminuía al ver como el terreno que rodeaba la fortaleza iba llenándose de barracas que se extendían en todas direcciones. A donde quiera que volteaba veía rostros duros inmersos en su trabajo; pero esa brusquedad se desvanecía cuando alguno de ellos la miraba, entonces el gesto rudo se transformaba en una sonrisa amable. Lo cierto era que hacían lo mismo con cualquier omega que estuviera en las murallas.

Aparentemente las Tribus Bárbaras se tomaban muy a pecho eso de que cualquier omega era algo digno de adoración si bien parecían extremadamente sobreprotectores al respecto porque apenas habían llegado algunos habían ido a quejarse con Mirio sobre el hecho de que hubiera jóvenes omega entrenando.

Ochako se había enterado al oír a Momo y Kyouka discutir sobre eso; era un tema delicado porque Mirio había sugerido que todos los entrenamientos del grupo omega se hicieran dentro de la fortaleza evitando así más disensiones al respecto.

En consecuencia, ella y su grupo no tenían razones para salir. El ejército de Mirio se encargaba de la recolección de alimento, las armas, las defensas, la limpieza del terreno y todo lo demás. Todos los alfa de la prisión habían salido para unirse a las filas que trabajaban fuera; sin ellos la prisión se sentía más grande y vacía, pero nadie tenía tiempo para extrañarlos. Había trabajo que hacer, además de entrenar tenían a su cargo el huerto que seguía creciendo, la extracción de roca y la administración de la comida que iba llenando las celdas bajo tierra.

—¿Será suficiente? —preguntó en voz alta al ver que otro grupo de los guerreros de Mirio se acercaba a la entrada para entregar más piezas de caza limpiados y frescos.

—Cuando los salvajes vengan —respondió Kyouka, quien hacía patrullaje con ella— nos apropiaremos de todo lo que traigan. Y de ser necesario siempre podemos enviar patrullas al desierto para cazar comida.

—¿Qué clase de comida hay en el desierto?

—La carne de los _wamu_ es nutritiva y sustanciosa.

—¿Qué son los _wamu?_

—Gusanos del desierto.

—Ew.

—Hey, cuando tienes hambre no puedes hacerle caras a nada.

—Espero que nunca tengamos que comer gusano.

—Cuando visites los Picos tendrás que probarlo.

Ochako sonrió. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros ella había abandonado su deseo por planear el futuro. Durante su estancia en Ochako había aprendido a vivir el presente y no pensar en los horrores del mañana; recordar que existía un futuro para ella había sido un descubrimiento aterrador y revitalizante.

Quería visitar los picos, quería volver a casa.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas quería que Denki volviera.

No estaba segura de por qué había tenido que irse, tampoco sabía que había pasado con los prisioneros. Aizawa se negaba a hablar de ello pero su expresión siempre parecía indicar que el asunto le causaba malestar.

Al final había tenido que conformarse con su respuesta: _Se fue con Katsuki y está con él._

Ochako estaba meditando si debía tratar de averiguar la verdad cuando percibió movimiento en el campamento. Al observar con mayor atención se dio cuenta que alguien corría esquivando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

El corredor se dirigía directamente a la fortaleza.

—¿Quién es? —le pregunto a Kyouka.

—No lo sé, pero lleva prisa —y sin perder tiempo se inclinó sobre la muralla y gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Mensajero!

Cuando Kyouka se dio la vuelta para ir a las escaleras, Ochako la siguió. Aizawa y Mirio emergían de la torre principal donde solían reunirse para discutir asuntos oficiales y se detuvieron al ver el revuelo del patio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Aizawa

—No lo sabemos —respondió Ochako apresurándose para alcanzar a Kyouka, pero no hubo necesidad porque el hombre atravesó la puerta, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y escanear el patio, y entonces se dirigió directamente hacia Aizawa.

—Hemos capturado a un demonio espía.

—¿En dónde?

—Más allá de la frontera noroeste. Mi grupo hacía reconocimiento de terreno como teníamos indicado, buscábamos campamentos enemigos o fortalezas que pudiéramos sacar y nos topamos con él.

—¿Por qué no lo eliminaron? —pregunto Mirio.

—Akura, el líder de mi grupo, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el demonio dijo que quería hablar con el Príncipe. Dijo que tenía información para sus oídos.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—No quiso decir, solo pidió hablar con el Príncipe.

—Esa no es razón suficiente para mantenerlo con vida.

—Akura también lo pensó y el demonio debió darse cuenta porque le dijo que la información era importante. Y entonces la conversación fue así: " _Dile a tu Príncipe que recuerde quién salvó su huesudo trasero cuando decidió que podía descolgarse por una ventana"._ Entonces Akura le respondió _: "No sirvo a ningún Príncipe. Mi espada pertenece al Jefe Togata y a las Tribus Bárbaras"_ Eso hizo al demonio sonreír, fue entonces cuando dijo: _"Mejor aún. También quiero una audiencia con ese jefe bárbaro, dile que Yagi fue capturado y que Otsuka sigue vivo"_.

—¿De qué habla? —pregunto Aizawa

Pero Mirio sacudió la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro —entonces se volvió hacia el mensajero—. ¿Qué hicieron con el espía?

—Akura lo dejo inconsciente y me dio una de las monturas para venir a entregar el mensaje. Ellos vienen detrás.

—Bien. Kyouka, ve y prepara una celda para el recién llegado. Y tú, vuelve con tu grupo y asegúrate de que no se presenten problemas mientras lo traen hacia aquí. Veamos que información tiene este espía.

—Podría ser una trampa —respondió Aizawa cuando los dos guerreros se marcharon para cumplir con su orden.

—Podría, tendremos que averiguarlo.

—¿Con Yagi se refiere a Toshinori Yagi?

—Eso creo, pero él murió-

El resto de la conversación se perdió cuando volvieron al salón de reuniones dejando a Ochako atrás. Ella no pudo contener un suspiro cansado y volvió a las murallas a seguir vigilando.

[…]

n/a

¿Estamos listos para volver con Katsuki?

Y en otras noticias la publicación del libro está lista. A dos años de haber iniciado con esta historia hemos conseguido llegar hasta aquí, admitiré que estos últimos meses han sido largos porque he tenido que volver a releer esos primeros capítulos modificando detalles hasta el punto que me costaba retomar el capítulo en el que íbamos porque había olvidado en dónde me había quedado. Pero el trabajo ha dado frutos y por fin está terminado. Puedes encontrar los detalles en mi blog: roquel(punto)wordpress(punto)com

Me temo que la venta para Latinoamerica todavía sigue pendiente porque estoy buscando distribuidor, pero ya les avisare.

Nunca podré darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, por cada comentario, fanart y mensaje. Cada lector ha hecho esto posible. Y mi deber es continuar y terminar esta historia. Así que nos veremos en el que sigue.


End file.
